


The Course of True Love

by MuireannK



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 165,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuireannK/pseuds/MuireannK
Summary: What if they didn't find Tariq in LA? What happens if Liam and Madeleine’s wedding has to go ahead? Sabrina Brooks came to Cordonia to win the heart of a prince, but that was the easy part.Can she learn to love again and rebuild her life in Cordonia after losing Liam? And just how complicated would her life become if she went on to fall for a certain Lord? (Expect Angst, love triangles and courtly intrigue. Liam/MC, Maxwell/MC)
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 276
Kudos: 59





	1. Time is Running Out

_Didn't I know_

_How it would go?_

_If I knew from the start_

_Why am I falling apart?_

**Sabrina**

I don’t know why we were so surprised when we failed to find Tariq in LA. In hindsight it made a lot of sense that he’d flee. The Cordonian royal court’s arrival in New York made the news, it had doubtless occurred to Tariq that _someone_ might come looking for him. When his neighbour told us that he’d moved out suddenly a few days ago, my stomach had dropped. We were left with literally no leads on where he might have gone.

We were all subdued on the flight back to New York, even Maxwell was quiet. I couldn’t face talking. I sat with my eyes fixed out of the window. It took all of my energy not to break down and cry. It was just eleven days until Liam and Madeleine’s wedding. If nothing changed, I was about to permanently lose the man I loved. 

When we arrived back in New York, Maxwell went to break the news of our failure to Liam.

"Don’t lose hope, Sabrina. Bastien and Bertrand might have some new ideas."

I smiled weakly as he left. As soon as the door closed behind him, I burst into tears. I felt utterly powerless, I couldn’t think of anything I could do that might help track down Tariq. It felt as if the entire situation was out of my hands, and with so much at stake, that was a terrifying thought. 

***

The next day was Liam and Madeleine’s wedding shower. I couldn’t face doing anything in the morning, I was too anxious and distracted. When I got dressed in the evening I could almost hear Bertrand and Justin’s voices in my head, urging me to pick an outfit both dignified yet eye-catching. I barely cared anymore. I was starting to feel slightly numb. I stood in front of my wardrobe, staring vaguely at various outfits. In the end I settled on the same pink lace dress that I’d worn to their engagement party.

There was a familiar knock at my door just as I was finishing up my makeup.

"Come in, Maxwell," I called, quickly applying my lipstick.

Maxwell stepped into the room, dressed in his usual suit. He smiled kindly at me, taking a seat on the couch.

"How did Liam take the news?" I asked tentatively. 

Maxwell sighed, "You know Liam, he always holds it together. I could tell he was really disappointed though. He asked Bastien to investigate immediately."

I didn't know what to say. 

Maxwell gave me an encouraging smile. "I promise you, Sabrina. We'll do everything we can to make sure that you and Liam still get your happily ever after. Please please don't lose hope."

He looked so earnest that I had to smile. I knew I was incredibly lucky to have such good friends. "Thanks, Maxwell."

"You look lovely by the way. Ready for this?"

"I’m guessing that saying no and staying here, eating ice cream and crying isn’t an option?"

"Sadly not, but I’ll stay with you every step of the way." He grimaced. "Have you got Madeleine’s wedding ring? I still can’t believe she made you collect it."

***

We met Bertrand in the hotel lobby and took the limo to the party venue. It was immediately evident that Madeleine had gone all out. The space was exquisitely decorated. Sparkling drapes covered the walls, the tables and chairs were decorated with a gold and cream colour scheme. It was impossible to deny that the venue looked beautiful, undeniably fit for royalty. 

Hanging on the wall, surrounded by presents, was a large official portrait of Liam and Madeleine. Madeleine was depicted seated, Liam standing behind her with his arm resting on her shoulder. I wondered how long they’d spent together sitting for that painting. It must have been commissioned while I was in exile at Ramsford, after the scandal had broken at the coronation ball. Seeing them together, immortalised on canvas in a giant gilt frame, made their impending marriage feel even more viscerally real. My stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot.

"You okay, Sabrina?" Maxwell whispered to me sympathetically, as Bertrand added House Beaumont’s gift to the growing pile. 

I just nodded, turning quickly away from the portrait. Hana and Drake came over to find us, and we stood in a corner drinking champagne. Even Bertrand didn’t have the heart to tell me to try to schmooze any diplomats or courtiers. 

As Liam and Madeleine stepped up to make their opening address, a familiar figure appeared at my elbow.

"I can’t wait for yet another hollow speech about their non-existent love."

"Hey, Olivia."

"Did you find Tariq in LA?"

"No."

Madeleine turned her beaming face towards the crowd. "King Liam and I are delighted that you have all joined us to celebrate our wedding shower. It fills us both with such joy that in just ten days we will be husband and wife. As our engagement tour comes to an end, we both eagerly await our return to our beloved Cordonia."

Everyone applauded as Liam stepped up to Madeleine’s side. "Thank you, all, for attending tonight’s festivities. It is a joy to have you all here to celebrate our wedding shower. I hope this international wedding tour has served as a beacon of Madeleine and I’s commitment to each other, and our hopes for Cordonia’s bright future."

Every word Liam spoke felt like a tiny shard of glass being forced down my throat. 

"Please do take your seats for dinner."

Our band of misfits were all seated at one table. Olivia insisted on swapping places with Hana so that the two redheads weren’t seated next to each other.

"I think everyone can tell us apart at this point, Olivia."

"Your pink dress will clash with my blue."

Discreetly over the soup course, we filled her in on our failed attempt to track down Tariq in LA. Olivia glanced over to the top table, Madeleine was learning in to whisper in Liam’s ear.

"I hate to say it, Sabrina, but time really is running out. We have ten days to stop this wedding."

"It’s starting to feel like the climax of an adventure movie."

"Maxwell!" Bertrand reprimanded his brother with a glare. 

"Sorry."

"Liam has asked Bastien to help us try and find some fresh leads on Tariq," I whispered to Olivia as the main course was served.

"Let’s just hope he’s quick about it," she replied grimly. 

After the meal there was dancing. I watched Liam and Madeleine dancing together, trying to keep my jealousy from showing. I felt like hiding my jealousy at seeing the man I loved with another woman was the only skill I’d mastered on the engagement tour. 

Maxwell pulled me onto the dancefloor to distract me.

"A lot can happen in ten days, Sabrina."

"Time feels like it’s speeding up. It’s all felt so real since we left China."

"May I cut in?"

Maxwell bowed out with a smile, leaving me in Liam’s arms. Our eyes met sadly, we were both acutely aware of the necessity of not letting our emotions show in public. 

"I’m so sorry we keep having to go through these events, Sabrina. I’d hoped…" he trailed off discreetly as we danced within the conversational range of other courtiers.

"Me too."

Liam lowered his voice to a whisper. "We need to talk. I’ll come to your hotel later."

I nodded, and we parted as the song ended. 

I spent the rest of the evening with my friends. I think we’d all been struck that evening by just how close Liam and Madeleine’s wedding actually was.

As we left the party, Madeleine had pulled me aside. The expression on her face was one of satisfied triumph. She knew as well as I did just how close she was to victory. 

"I trust you have completed your vital errand, _Lady_ Sabrina."

I reached into my evening bag, took out the ring box and handed it to her. She opened it and smiled.

"Don’t you think it’s beautiful?"

"Very nice."

"How did you enjoy your task?"

I bit back my temper, aware of the people around us. "It’s always pleasant to go shopping in New York."

"The next time you see this ring, Liam will be putting it on my finger." She closed the ring box with a satisfied smirk. "Enjoy your evening, darling."

I kept my smile fixed on my face until I was safely back in the limo with the Beaumonts.

***

Back at the hotel I waited for Liam. I had no idea what time he would be able to get away, we were still being careful not to communicate by text. We didn’t want to create any evidence of our relationship that could potentially be used against us. In the end there was a knock at my door at around one am. I let Liam into the room quickly, closing the door behind him. He was dressed discreetly in casual clothes, with a scarf wrapped around most of his face.

He pulled me into his arms immediately, and for a while we just held each other close. When he stepped away from me, his expression was pained. ‘Bastien hasn’t been able to ascertain anything so far. All we know for certain is that Tariq hasn’t returned to Cordonia.

"So he could be literally anywhere in the world?" I felt panic rising in my chest. 

"Yes." Liam looked at me intently. "Sabrina, if nothing changes, I’ll have to marry Madeleine."

"I know, Liam." My voice was barely above a whisper.

We sat down on the sofa. Liam looked around the room, running his hand through his dark hair. When he turned back to me, I could tell by the expression on his face that he was anxious about what he was going to say.

"Do you remember our conversation at the Blue Grotto?"

My heart dropped. I could guess what he was going to ask me. 

"I asked you whether you would on on stealing moments with me if I had to marry Madeleine?"

"I remember, Liam." I also remember telling him that I _couldn’t_ , that it would be cheating. I’d said something similar when we’d stolen some time together in Central Park. 

He looked at me seriously, taking my hands in his. "I know this isn’t how either of us wanted things to go, but I have to ask you a question. If I’m forced to go through with this wedding, will you consider being my mistress?" I could see the desperation creeping into his brown eyes. "I promise you, Sabrina. It’s a common arrangement in noble Cordonian marriages. It wouldn’t hurt Madeleine, she has no feelings for me. Nobody would judge us harshly if we were discreet."

Each time he asked me if I would keep meeting him after his marriage I felt more sad. Each request just seemed to add to the invisible wall slowly building between us.

"I can’t do it, Liam. Right now, we still have a slim hope of being together. If you marry Madeleine, it really would just be cheating."

"Even if Madeleine didn’t care?" He gave me the same pleading look, the one that made my heart ache. 

"But _I’d_ care, Liam. It would just be a life of secrets and lies. We wouldn’t be able to have a family would we?"

Liam shook his head sadly. "If I had Illegitimate children it would risk destabilizing the line of succession."

"And you would have a family with Madeleine?"

"Yes, there would be no avoiding that."

"I can’t be involved with you while you’re sleeping with another woman, Liam. The thought just makes me so sad. I don’t want to share you." I glanced around the hotel room, trying to imagine life as Liam’s mistress. "What about me? Would I marry someone else? Would you be willing to share me?"

Liam swallowed. "Sabrina, I hate the idea of seeing you with anyone else, of even _thinking_ about you with someone else. But this might be the only way we can still be together."

"Then isn’t being friends the best option? We could stay in each other's lives that way."

His grip on my hands tightened slightly. "And just accept that I’d never kiss you again? Never make love to you again?"

"It’s better than nothing, Liam."

I thought he was going to cry, instead he looked at me anxiously. "I know that I’m asking a lot from you, Sabrina. I just hope you will at least consider accepting the arrangement Madeleine has proposed."

I knew that I couldn’t consider it, but I didn’t want us to argue when it might be one of the last evenings we spent alone together. "I’ll consider it, Liam."

"That’s all I ask for."

He let go of my hands and gently cupped my cheek. "I love you so much, Sabrina."

"I love you too."

Our lips met, it was a gentle kiss at first, but it quickly became passionate. Both of us were desperate to feel closer to the other. As we fell backwards on the sofa, Liam’s phone started to ring. 

"Bastien, I need to take it."

I nodded, trying not to hope that maybe he'd found a lead on Tariq's whereabouts. The call went on for a while, Liam's face growing serious.

"Of course, make the arrangements. Thank you, Bastien."

"Is everything okay?" I asked as he hung up.

Liam frowned, "Apparently there are some security concerns about our journey back to Cordonia. Auvernal have temporarily closed their airspace. It means that we'll fly to Italy then take the royal train back to Cordonia."

"Oh." I hoped that my disappointment didn't show. "Is there a specific threat?"

"Apparently Auvernal are playing their cards close to their chest. Bastien says they're probably just being overly cautious."

Liam looked at me sadly. "Unfortunately I need to get back to my hotel. Bastien wants to brief me on security for our journey home."

"Of course, I understand."

He kissed me before leaving the room. It was a desperate slightly sad kiss. We both knew that our relationship now hung by a thread. After he’d gone I rested my back against the door, listening to his retreating footsteps for as long as I could. 

I’d wanted so badly to ask him to stay, but of course I understood that he had more urgent concerns to deal with. I’d always accepted that I could never be Liam’s first priority. I never begrudged being second in his affections to Cordonia. Liam _was_ Cordonia. What I struggled bitterly with were the occasions when I came second to Madeleine. I could happily share Liam with a country but _not_ another woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note on the timeline for this fic. I always envisioned the events of TRR1 taking place over approximately four months. I then imagine MC spending around two months at Ramsford before returning to Court. For the purposes of this fic I imagine the time at Applewood and the Engagement Tour having lasted approximately three months. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've written for a very long time so please accept my apologies for any errors. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter come from ‘I Know Him So Well’ (Chess, Björn Ulvaeus, Benny Andersson and Tim Rice)  
> Characters, some dialogue and the plots of the Royal Romance and The Royal Heir of course belong to Pixelberry.  
> All though this is an AU fic there may still be spoilers for The Royal Romance and Royal Heir Series.  
> I don’t own any song lyrics at the start of chapters.


	2. Homecoming

_I know to my cost_

_It's predicted_

_Self-inflicted_

_People in mazes do tend to get lost_

**Sabrina**

The next day we returned to Cordonia. It was strange to find myself back in my old room at the palace. I hadn't set foot in that room since the night of the Coronation Ball, when I'd been marched there to pack up my belongings under the fierce gaze of two guards. The memory of that night altered my feelings about the room, it no longer felt like a secure sanctuary. I knew now how easy it could be to fall from grace, to have all the seeming luxury snatched away in an instant. Even now, months later, I knew that I was still tainted by the scandal, it hung from me like an additional shadow. My work to reinstate myself at court had helped to quiet the gossiping whispers, but only finding Tariq would silence them. 

I unpacked as quickly as possible, glad to get out of the room and head to meet my friends. Liam was tied up with planning for the wedding, and Olivia was AWOL, but the rest of us headed to a nearby beer garden. It had a beautifully lit courtyard and an extensive menu. Hana and Maxwell had been enthusiastic about visiting all day. I think they both hoped it might help cheer me up. 

I tried to put on a brave face. Drake and Maxwell were both happy because Savannah was coming back to court and I didn’t want to lower the mood. Only Bertrand was openly melancholy. Maxwell and I managed to get him to admit that things hadn’t gone as he’d hoped when he visited Savannah in Paris. We did our best to reassure him not to lose hope, but I’m not sure we were particularly successful. I knew that the lack of news about Tariq was also weighing heavily on Bertrand. The scandal had damaged the reputation of House Beaumont too. 

Later on in the evening I was sitting with Drake and Hana when her phone vibrated. Her expression changed as she read the message. 

“I’m just going to go and get another drink,” she said as she stood up hurriedly. 

Drake and I exchanged a glance, it was obvious that something was wrong. I stood up and followed her. I didn’t find her by the bar, instead she was standing in a quiet corner. When she looked up at my approach, I could see that she had tears in her eyes. 

“Hana, is everything okay? Is it your parents?”

She shook her head sadly. “No, it’s not them, it’s Madeleine.”

“What's she done?”

Hana looked at me anxiously. “She’s asked me to be a bridesmaid at the wedding. I don't want to do it, but I'm worried I can't say no. She has so much influence over my life in Cordonia... especially now that I can't go home.” She started to cry. “I don’t want to upset you though, Sabrina. I don’t want to be involved in the wedding.” 

I gently squeezed her hand. “It’s okay, Hana. I understand that you’re part of Madeleine’s court. I know you don’t have a choice.” I looked forlornly around at the beer garden. “Drake is in the wedding party too. At least if you’re there you can both support Liam…” I trailed off because I could feel myself starting to cry. 

Hana pulled me into a tight hug. 

Maxwell came over to join us. “You two look gloomy. What’s wrong?”

“Madeleine wants me to be a bridesmaid at the wedding.”

Maxwell grimaced sympathetically. As he opened his mouth to reply, cheery music began to play, he looked at us both hopefully. 

“I think we should go and dance. We all need to take our minds off this for a little while.”

“I don’t think I’m in the mood, Maxwell.”

“At least give it a try, Sabrina. _Please_ , for me?” He held out his hands to me and Hana. “We can’t let Madeleine defeat us. All's not lost just yet.” He gave us his finest puppy dog eyes.

“How can I say no to that?” I said with a small smile. 

I joined in for a few dances, admittedly it was fun, even though my heart wasn’t quite in it. Eventually I left the others to dance and took a seat at Bertrand’s table. After a moment of silence, he looked at me seriously.

“Lady Sabrina, I apologise for having to ask this of you. But are you planning on attending the wedding?”

I looked down at my hands. It was a question that I’d asked myself numerous times since we’d failed to find Tariq in LA. The idea of watching Liam marry another woman filled me with dread. I wasn’t sure that I could trust myself not to make a scene. I imagined myself standing up and begging Liam not to go through with it, or bursting into tears during the bit about objections. 

I met Bertrand’s eyes. “I don’t think I could handle watching Liam marry Madeleine.”

“You don't have to go! We can just make up an excuse,” Maxwell had appeared at Bertrand’s shoulder. 

I could tell by the frown on Bertrand's face that he didn’t agree. “What is it, Bertrand?”

Bertrand sighed heavily before answering. “Unfortunately, you have become quite a celebrity during your time in Cordonia. There has always been speculation about the _ahem_ nature of your relationship with King Liam. If you are absent from the wedding, having been present for the engagement tour... It may raise awkward questions for Liam.”

My stomach swooped unpleasantly. “You mean that if I don't go to the wedding it might encourage rumours about Liam and me?”

“I am afraid so. It might risk a hint of scandal overshadowing the wedding or, if nothing else, provide fuel for the gossip columnists.”

Maxwell’s face fell. “I guess the people really do need to believe in Liam’s marriage. If they don't believe that Liam and Madeleine are sincere... I guess it could undermine his reign.”

“Indeed,” said Bertrand quietly.

I looked at the Beaumonts, hoping my expression was one of resolve rather than terror. “If it's for Liam's sake... then I don't have a choice.”

I looked down at my drink, wondering how the hell I would cope with watching Liam marry another woman. 

***

The next morning, Bertrand, Maxwell, and I regrouped. Bastien was busy overseeing security for the wedding, but he sent word that all he had been able to definitively ascertain was that Tariq had not returned to Cordonia. Apparently as Tariq hadn't been accused of committing a crime, Bastien had few actual powers with which to trace him. 

The Beaumonts and I tried to come up with more avenues we could explore. Social media stalking Tariq always revealed nothing. He’d deleted his accounts in the wake of the scandal. He had also long since blocked Maxwell’s phone number. When Bertrand and I tried the number it didn’t even ring. It seemed likely that changing his phone was one of the first things he’d done. 

Bertrand discreetly approached any of his press contacts who might have knowledge of Tariq. Maxwell also made extensive enquiries through friends, friends of friends, and basically anyone he’d ever been to a party with. He used the flimsy excuse that he was trying to find him because Tariq hadn’t returned a book that he’d loaned him. _Nobody_ seemed to have a clue where Tariq was. Whatever Constantine had said to him when he encouraged him to leave Cordonia, it seemed to have had a powerful effect. 

“What will you do, Sabrina, if…” Maxwell trailed off sadly.

“If we don’t find him?”

He nodded.

“I guess I’ll go back to New York and start again. I mean, I still have my apartment.” I tried to keep my tone upbeat and matter-of-fact, but in reality the prospect of trying to step back into my old life terrified me. It wasn’t that I hadn’t been happy in New York, but so much had happened to me since I’d left for Cordonia. Old Sabrina felt almost like a stranger to me. 

“You won’t stay in Cordonia?” Maxwell asked anxiously. “You can’t just leave. We’d all miss you too much!”

“I wouldn’t really have any reason to stay, Maxwell. I’d have to go back to New York and find a new job.”

Maxwell looked at his brother anxiously. Bertrand’s frown was even deeper than usual. 

“Lady Sabrina, I appreciate that we are asking a great deal from you. But I do believe it would be for the best if you remained in Cordonia. Even if we cannot locate Tariq before the wedding, I still believe we should work to clear your name. Surely this isn’t something you wish to have hanging over you indefinitely?”

“No, I suppose it isn’t.”

Bertrand nodded. “You would be more than welcome to stay at Ramsford while we continue our efforts to locate Tariq.”

“Are you sure? I feel like you two have already done so much to help me.” I looked gratefully at the Beaumont brothers. 

“Lady Sabrina, we are not giving up until we have cleared both your name and that of House Beaumont.”

“Even though it’s now extremely unlikely that I can become queen?”

“Even so,” Bertrand replied. 

“Besides, you could always get a job in Cordonia,” said Maxwell cheerfully. 

“Maybe I could dress as an apple and hand out flyers for jam or something.”

“That’s the spirit!”

***

_3 Days Until the Wedding_

**Liam**

Liam had barely seen Sabrina since the court returned to the palace. His days were dominated with meetings about the wedding, meetings about security for the wedding, and meetings about PR strategies for the wedding. He had a strong suspicion that Madeleine was endeavouring to keep his schedule as full as possible. Even slipping away in the evenings had proven difficult. His father and Regina seemed to have invited an endless parade of relatives and diplomats to stay at the palace, all of whom expected his time and attention. It would have been almost impossible for him and Sabrina to meet without somebody observing them. 

Throughout his engagement, he’d grown used to putting one foot in front of the other just to get through the day. Since childhood he had been taught how to conceal his emotions and remain stoic when faced with adversity. But as the reality of his impending situation sunk in, he was beginning to struggle. He wasn’t sleeping well and he’d caught Madeleine glaring at the dark rings under his eyes. 

Liam went to find Madeleine in her office. She was pouring over last minute arrangements for the wedding, a huge binder open in front of her. She barely looked up when he entered the room.

“Well, what is it?”

He closed the office door firmly behind him. Madeleine looked up, giving him her attention. 

“I want to make sure that we should go through with this wedding.”

Madeleine raised an eyebrow at him in response. “Why on earth wouldn’t we?” She surveyed him coolly. “I don’t think you really have a choice. The public and press adore me, and your American has completely failed to clear her name. You do realise that there are stalls outside selling mugs and little flags covered with my face?”

Liam took a deep breath. “Madeleine, doesn’t it concern you at all that I don’t believe we can ever love each other?”

“I hardly see why that matters. We’re doing this for _Cordonia_.”

“Don’t you have any hopes of finding love, Madeleine?”

She smiled at him as if he were a misguided child. “My hopes have always been to be _queen_ , Liam. I just wish to serve my country. I’m not interested in any fairy tale nonsense.”

“Doesn’t it upset you that I love Lady Sabrina?”

“I couldn’t care less. As I have said, I want the _crown_. What you do with your little redhead behind closed doors is of no interest to me.” Madeleine’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Although I do have a few requests?”

“Which are?”

“Under no circumstances are you to embarrass me or undermine public confidence in our marriage. I want you to avoid meeting her for at least the first three months after our wedding.” Madeleine shrugged. “After that you can do whatever you like... as long as it’s carried out with the utmost discretion." Her expression darkened. "Just ensure that you don’t produce any bastards. there can be no rivals to our children.”

Liam looked at her seriously. “You are really happy to go through with this marriage knowing that my heart belongs elsewhere?”

“Your heart is of no interest to me." Madeleine returned her attention to her planner. "Anyway, are you done wasting my valuable time? One of us needs to ensure that this wedding is a PR triumph.”

“I appreciate all of your efforts for Cordonia, Madeleine,” Liam replied quietly. 

“We _always_ need to remember Cordonia, Liam. That’s why we’re both doing this.”

“And you have no doubts?”

“None. I will be queen.”

“In that case, I hope that we can at least learn to respect and care for each other in this marriage.” His voice was quiet, his heart sinking in his chest. 

“Whatever you say, Liam. As I have repeatedly said, I am doing this for our country.”

“Very well.”

Liam bowed to Madeleine and left her office, disappointment washing over him. He'd hoped that Madeleine too might have some doubts, that maybe _she_ wouldn’t actually go through with this. Instead she had reinforced all of Liam’s fears. Madeleine was correct, the people did adore her, and she did have the press eating from the palm of her hand. There was no way that Liam could walk away from her without causing outrage. No matter how much he loved Sabrina, unless her name was cleared, she would never be considered a suitable wife.

With a sense of desperation he took out his phone and threw caution to the wind. 

“Please meet me tonight at midnight at the centre of the maze.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter come from Love's Maze from the musical By Jeeves (Alan Ayckbourn)


	3. Wedding Nerves

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

**Sabrina**

Liam and I hadn’t messaged each other since the scandal broke. So when I received his message asking me to meet him at midnight, I knew that things were desperate. We’d barely been able to speak since New York. The palace had been quickly filling up with guests arriving for the wedding. 

Standing at the entrance to the hedge maze brought back a wave of memories from the night of the Coronation Ball. The brief, blissful time when it felt like the stars had aligned for Liam and I to actually be together was a treasured but painful memory. I made my way to the centre of the maze as quickly as possible, only making a few wrong turns. I felt a stab of frustration each time I had to double back, biting back irrational anger at the hedges for keeping us apart. _Stupid hedges, let me get to Liam._

Liam ran to greet me the moment I made it to the centre, pulling me into his arms. As our lips met, I realised with a painful jolt that this might be the last time we would kiss. I didn’t want to think about that. I just concentrated on the feeling on his lips on mine, and the comforting pressure of his arms around my waist. We stayed that way for a long time, our bodies pressed tightly together. 

When we eventually broke apart, I realised I was shaking slightly. The maze was lit only by the moon and strings of fairy lights, but even in the dim lighting I could see the anxiety in Liam’s eyes and the dark circles beneath them.

"I’ve missed you so much," he said quietly.

"I’ve missed you too. I’m guessing it wasn’t easy for you to get away?"

"No, but I needed to see you. Has there been any news about Tariq?"

I shook my head. Liam ran a hand through his hair. "Then I have to marry Madeleine, there’s no way out." He seemed to be telling himself as much as me. His voice shook slightly as he said it. 

I realised then, in that moment, that I was going to do something I had _promised_ myself I wouldn’t. I’d spent months convincing myself that the risk Liam might have to marry Madeleine was one I could accept. I’d always told myself that I would never put Liam in this position. 

"Please don’t do it, Liam," my voice was barely a whisper. "Please. We just need a little more time to find Tariq."

Liam looked at me as if I’d plunged a knife into him. His eyes widened, "Sabrina…"

"Please, Liam. I know I shouldn’t ask you this. I know I should just be brave, but I don’t think I can be." I could feel tears welling in my eyes, and I tried not to let them fall. I didn't want to feel even more like I was emotionally blackmailing him. "Can’t you make an excuse and call things off? Or just tell everyone the truth, that I was framed?"

Liam swallowed. His voice when he spoke was strained, "I _can’t_ , Sabrina. If we tell people that you were framed, the press might discover my father’s role in all of this. It would mean risking Cordonia’s stability."

"Then can’t you break things off with Madeleine for another reason?" I kept my voice quiet, but I knew that I sounded desperate. Panic had set in.

Liam looked as if he was going to cry. "No, Sabrina. _I have no choice._ Madeleine has established her popularity with the press and the people. I can’t break things off to be with a woman accused of betraying me during the social season."

"Can’t you break them off to stay single? You wouldn’t need to tell anyone about me." I looked down, unable to meet his eyes. 

Liam took my hands in his, both of us were shaking. 

"Sabrina, if I could. I’d leave Cordonia with you and never look back." When I met his eyes again, I already knew that I’d lost him. "But I can’t. I _have_ to do this for Cordonia. There’s no third Rys brother I can abdicate the throne to."

I started to cry. I was both disappointed with his decision and bitterly ashamed of myself for asking him to make it. 

Liam took my face in his hands, gently resting his forehead on mine. "I know that I’m doing a terrible thing to you, to _us_. But this was the burden I accepted when Leo abdicated, and I can’t just turn away from it." 

He let go of my face and took a few steps away from me. I realised that his shoulders were shaking slightly. 

"I shouldn’t have asked you," I said quietly through my tears. "I know this is about so much more than us. I shouldn’t be so selfish."

He turned away for a moment. When he looked back at me again his eyes were red. "If our roles were reversed, do you really think that I wouldn’t have asked you the same question? I'm fighting every part of myself to go through with this marriage."

"I shouldn’t be making it harder for you. You don’t deserve that."

I wiped away my tears with my hand and took a seat on the edge of the fountain. Liam sat down next to me. When he looked at me, his expression was so miserable that I felt terrible for having asked him to leave Madeleine.

"I need to go," I said at last. "You don’t deserve to be put through this."

"Stop blaming yourself, Sabrina. I pursued our relationship more than you did."

"We both pursued it, Liam. We love each other."

"I love you more than I ever thought possible." He took my hands again and looked at me intently. "Sabrina, have you thought about what I asked you on our last night in New York?"

I prepared myself for what I needed to say next. "I can’t, Liam." I said it quietly and quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid. "I can't be your mistress."

Liam closed his eyes for a moment, the disappointment obvious on his face. I felt another lurch of guilt for hurting the man I loved. When he looked back at me, his eyes were slightly desperate.

"Please, Sabrina. I promise you that we wouldn't be hurting anyone. Madeleine just asks that we don't resume our relationship during the first three months of my marriage."

I laughed bitterly, my dislike of Madeleine seeping to the surface. "Oh does she?"

"I know how hard this is for you, Sabrina. I know that I'm asking a lot. Please, just stay at court, _stay by my side_."

I knew that I couldn’t stand to stay. There was no way I could cope with Madeleine’s gloating, with seeing her as Liam’s _wife_. "I can't, Liam. After the wedding I'm going back to Ramsford."

"Are you punishing me, Sabrina? I can hardly blame you if you are."

I resented the implication that I was doing this to hurt him. I wished he understood _why_ my staying at court would be a super bad idea. "Can’t you see, Liam? If I stay, it’ll just torment us both. You’ll be _married,_ Liam. You’ll be trying for an heir." I closed my eyes for a moment and bit my lips, willing myself to be strong. "It has to be a clean break."

He looked at me as if I was dissolving in front of him. "But you’ll stay in Cordonia?"

"I’m going back to New York once my name is clear."

He stood up suddenly and started to pace. "So this is it, Sabrina? The last time that we’ll be alone together. The last time you’ll treat me as anything more than an acquaintance?" He didn’t sound angry, just slightly frantic.

"It has to be, Liam. For both our sakes." I could feel my willpower waver each time I looked into his eyes. "Liam, once I’m gone, you and Madeleine might find some happiness. I know that she’ll be a good queen."

Liam's expression was haunted. "No, Sabrina. All my hopes for happiness will leave when you do."

I knew that if I stayed any longer I’d end up throwing myself into his arms. "Goodbye, Liam," I said quietly. I turned and walked quickly away from him. I didn't trust myself to look back. I knew that I'd just run to him. 

I walked back to the palace in a daze, fighting hard not to cry. Somehow, I make it back to my room without breaking down or bumping into anyone. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I burst into tears that quickly became choking sobs. 

***

**Liam**

For a while Liam just sat in the maze and cried. He cried as quietly as possible, afraid of being stumbled upon. He already had a strong suspicion that Bastien would be somewhere nearby. 

Liam had always known that Sabrina was uncomfortable with the idea of becoming his mistress. He'd known that since the Blue Grotto. But hope could be a powerful and deceptive emotion. He'd clung desperately to the possibility that she might change her mind. Now that hope had been extinguished, all that remained was a sense of despair. _This is the cost of the throne._

He had initially been pragmatic about the prospect of using the social season to find a wife. His hope had been to find someone both kind and suited to the role of queen. He'd never really expected to fall in love with any of the suitors, at best he'd hoped for some mutual attraction and friendship. 

All of his pragmatism had fallen away when he’d discovered that Maxwell had sponsored Sabrina. The attraction and connection he'd felt to her in New York had transformed rapidly into love. For the first time in his life, he'd felt that elusive _spark_. He'd fallen in love with her before he had a chance to remind himself of all the reasons why he shouldn't. The two great loves of his life were Cordonia and Sabrina. Now one love had demanded the sacrifice of the other. 

***

Before going back to the palace, he composed himself, ensuring that it wasn’t obvious he had been crying. He made his way to a familiar room and knocked quietly, hoping that he wasn't going to wake the occupant.

Drake opened the door quickly. If he was surprised to see Liam, he hid it well. Drake stepped aside to let Liam into the room, closing the door behind them. Then he wordlessly pulled his friend into a hug.

"She ended things," Liam said quietly, as Drake poured them both a drink. "I don't blame her, how could I?" Liam looked sadly around Drake’s room. "Somehow, stupidly, I didn't realise how much it was going to hurt."

Drake handed him a whiskey, taking a chair opposite him. "I'm sorry, Liam. I'm sorry for you and Brooks. Things weren't meant to go like this."

"I was so sure that we'd find Tariq."

"We all were. It makes me so damn angry that your father and Tariq have put you both through this." Drake drained his first drink and poured another. "Liam, I have to ask you something. I'm only doing this because I'm your best friend and I care about you... But are you sure about going through with this wedding?"

"I don't have a choice, Drake. Madeleine's approval rating is unprecedented."

"I don't give a damn about any of that, Liam. I care about _you_ being happy. Madeleine's a viper. You know that."

Liam put his head in his hands for a moment before answering. "I respect her efficiency and dedication to Cordonia, Drake. She wants to do good as queen. She cares about helping people."

"This isn't a business arrangement, Liam. She'd be the mother of your children."

Liam's face fell. Every time he imagined having children, he'd always pictured Sabrina as their mother. He'd occasionally daydreamed about them having a child, maybe a daughter they could name Eleanor after his mother. Liam finished his drink in a single gulp. 

Drake looked at his friend sadly. "Hell, Liam, I'm not trying to make things harder for you. I just can't stand watching you go through this."

"Believe me when I say it's what I have to do, Drake."

Drake sighed and refilled Liam's empty glass. "Then tell me what I can do."

"Help me get through this wedding."

"I'm your best man, Liam. I'll always have your back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this chapter was a struggle. It’s hard to walk the line between MC being a doormat and MC wanting Liam to do something, without her seeming like a selfish person who doesn’t care about Cordonia. 
> 
> Next it’s the wedding. Cake, champagne and angst for all.
> 
> Song lyrics are from The Winner Takes It All by ABBA (Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus).


	4. The Wedding Day

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

**Drake**

Drake felt horrible the morning of the wedding. He couldn’t imagine how Liam must have been feeling. Liam said very little. It was hard to get any idea of what was going through his head, but he looked pale and slightly ill. 

They ate breakfast with Leo in a small private dining room. Even Leo hadn’t tried to lighten the mood. He and Drake had exchanged concerned glances as Liam barely ate. Eventually Drake ducked out of the room and returned with a bottle of whiskey and three glasses. He poured three drinks out. Liam downed his as soon as it was handed to him. Drake silently topped his glass back up.

"Brother," Leo said quietly. "It isn’t too late to get out of this."

There was a pause before Liam answered. "It is too late. We all know that."

Leo’s face was tense. "Liam, I never meant to do this to you when I abdicated. I had no idea…" But he trailed off. The elephant was in the room. Leo had abdicated for love and freedom, so Liam needed to marry for duty.

"This isn’t on you, Leo. I knew what I was accepting," Liam said quietly. "But I’ll need help from you both to get through today."

"Anything you need," said Leo, as he patted his brother’s shoulder sadly.

"I’ll be there," said Drake.

"Warn me if I’m letting my emotions show," said Liam.

"Got it," said Drake sadly. "If we touch your arm it means _be cautious_."

"Thank you." Liam pushed his plate firmly away. "We should all go and get ready."

Liam stood and left the room. Drake and Leo exchanged one last anxious look then followed him.

**Sabrina**

I went to the wedding because I loved Liam too much not to. I didn’t want him to face any scrutiny in the press if my absence was noted. I didn’t want any gossip about the nature of our relationship to sour press coverage of his wedding. _Trend_ had reported that all of the former suitors would be in attendance. 

As I went through the motions of getting ready, I felt like a robot. My emotions were numb. If someone had asked me how I felt, I wouldn’t have been able to tell them. I just knew that I couldn’t face eating anything. So I very sensibly had a glass of white wine for breakfast. I didn’t need to think about what to wear because I had a new dress. Maxwell had picked it out for me because I couldn’t face choosing anything. It was a simple blue lace dress: unassuming, unflashy, elegantly Cordonian. 

Once I was dressed, Maxwell came to keep me company. He was dressed extremely smartly in a new grey suit with a purple tie, but his eyes were anxious and sad. It was obvious how worried he was about me. 

"I’ll be by your side all day, Sabrina, I promise. And you’ll have Bertrand too."

"Thanks, Maxwell. Help me choose some shoes?"

"You bet."

In the background, we could hear the faint sound of bells starting to chime. I swallowed. My heart had started to beat uncomfortably fast.

"That’s the cathedral bells isn’t it?"

Maxwell nodded sadly. "Wine, Sabrina?"

"Yes, please."

Maxwell and I sat on my bed in silence, drinking the wine. Maxwell kept glancing at me anxiously, clearly unsure of what to say. Eventually there was a knock at my door that made us both jump. Maxwell opened it to reveal Bertrand, also wearing a smart suit, his expression solemn. 

"Shall we?"

I nodded because I couldn’t speak. I followed the Beaumont brothers out of my room and down to the waiting limo. Throughout the short journey to the Bossina Cathedral I felt like I was going to a funeral not a wedding. I tried to keep my face neutral. I knew that I needed to keep my emotions under control. 

"Be prepared for a barrage of press when we arrive," Bertrand warned. "All you have to do is smile and wave."

"They’ll want to pounce on the next guests anyway," said Maxwell, giving my hand a small squeeze.

The limo pulled up outside the cathedral. I took a steadying breath as I stepped out into a media storm. I stuck close to the Beaumonts, putting on what I hoped was a convincing smile. I was extremely grateful to step into the reassuring gloom and chill of the cathedral.

Without paying much attention I followed the brothers to the Beaumont family pew. It was uncomfortably close to the front of the cathedral, so I took a seat next to a large stone column. The cathedral was busy with guests making excited and happy chatter. I kept a mindless smile on my face and busied myself pretending to read the order of service.

I felt like I was awaiting execution. 

"This is all so messed up," Maxwell whispered. 

"Careful, Maxwell." Bertrand replied quietly, his face fixed in a smile as he nodded at various acquaintances. 

I busied myself reading a Cordonian wedding hymn. Eventually a fanfare sounded and everyone rose to their feet. I accidentally dropped my order of service to the floor as I stood up. 

Liam entered the cathedral accompanied by Drake and his father. I avoided looking at them, taking in little more than the fact Liam was wearing white. Constantine, Liam and Drake slowly made their way to the front of the cathedral. They all walked past our pew without stopping. As Constantine would be performing the ceremony, Regina was sat at the front with Leo and his wife. I kept my eyes fixed on the front of the cathedral as we all sat back down. 

For a wild moment I thought I was going to run to Liam or maybe just run out of the cathedral. I sat holding onto the prayer book ledge. Maxwell gently put his hand on mine. My heart was beating uncomfortably in my chest. My mouth was dry and I felt sick. I had an uncomfortable urge to clear my throat and I really wished I had some water. I envisioned everyone staring at me as I spent the entire wedding coughing. 

Liam and Drake stood at the front of the cathedral, both resolutely facing Constantine. There was a swell of organ music and Constantine stepped forward, a broad smile on his face. I felt a sudden rush of violent hatred towards him.

"Please stand for the arrival of the Bride."

As I stood, I kept my eyes on the high rose window at the front of the cathedral. I barely glanced at the bridal procession as they passed by. I pressed my hands tightly against my sides. I hoped that nobody apart from Maxwell would notice that I was shaking slightly. 

As the procession reached the front, I couldn't really avoid watching it. Six young girls dressed in matching peach dresses led the way, scattering rose petals from little baskets. Penelope and Hana came next, smiling gracefully. They were both dressed in peach maxi dresses and carrying matching bouquets. Kiara was next. She was wearing a slightly more ornate dress to differentiate her status as maid of honour. 

I wondered for a moment if I was going to be sick all over my outfit. 

Finally, Madeleine appeared. She was wearing a sleeveless, high necked, white lace, mermaid wedding dress. A lace train pooled out behind her. A veil covered her face, so I couldn’t read her expression, but I could imagine it. There was an excited murmur from the guests as she made her way slowly down the aisle.

I kept repeating to myself, _I’m not here, it’s just a bad dream. I’m not here, it’s just a bad dream. I’m not here, it’s just a bad dream._ My hands were damp with sweat against my dress.

Liam didn’t turn to look at Madeleine as she reached the front of the cathedral. I noticed Drake gently touch Liam’s arm, and the two exchanged a look before Liam turned around. When Liam did, he had a fixed smile on his face. I knew him well enough to know that it was a stiff stoic smile.

Hana and Penelope shepherded the flower girls to a pew and took their seats. Madeleine handed Kiara her bouquet then took her place next to Liam. Drake gave Liam a reassuring pat on the arm before stepping back to take his place next to Kiara.

Liam carefully lifted Madeleine’s veil, revealing the triumphant expression on her face. I had to fight the impulse to ball my hands into fists and then the impulse to drag her by the veil away from my man. 

"Please be seated," said Constantine.

I sat down quickly, my stomach lurching. I was suddenly glad that I hadn’t eaten anything that day. 

Constantine beamed at the assembled crowds and began the ceremony. Liam and Madeleine stared straight ahead. Their eyes fixed on Constantine rather than each other. 

Maxwell gently took my hand. "I’m here, Sabrina. Just look at the window," he whispered anxiously. I squeezed his warm hand, hoping that he didn’t mind how sweaty mine was.

I didn’t really listen to a word of the ceremony. I mouthed along silently to the hymns. I gazed vacantly at the order of service as if it was in Greek. It took me a long time to realise that particular hymn _was_ in Greek. Maxwell’s hand was wrapped around mine. 

"If anyone has any objection as to why these two may not be joined together in matrimony. May they speak now or forever hold their peace…"

I fought the urge to turn around to see if someone was going to object, but I sensed Maxwell look around next to me. Bertrand remained resolutely facing forward. 

_Please someone speak,_ I thought desperately. _Someone… anyone._ My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest I was surprised the Beaumonts couldn’t hear it. This was it. The last possible moment anyone could stop this. I bit down so hard on my lip that I tasted blood. 

I wanted Drake to say something. I wanted Maxwell to start an inappropriate and distracting dance off. Anything. No, not _anything:_ I wanted Liam to walk away. I needed Liam to walk away.

Nobody said a word. I gripped Maxwell’s hand tightly. 

With a wide smile Constantine continued. "Then, by the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Cordonia, I now declare you Husband and Wife. Your Majesty, you may kiss your Queen."

I watched helplessly as Liam and Madeleine exchanged a brief kiss. Madeleine almost immediately turned her attention to the crowds. Her face radiated joy and confidence. Liam’s expression was another stoic smile. 

"Please stand for the exit of the King and Queen."

I somehow managed to stop myself from stumbling as I stood. I found myself looking at Olivia in the Nevrakis pew across the aisle. She looked as if she might kill the lot of us, and then burn down the cathedral on her way out. 

I stared at the window and forced myself to smile as Liam and Madeleine walked down the aisle, followed by the bridal party. It was over. It was done. I’d lost him forever. 

I barely functioned as I exited the cathedral with Maxwell. Somehow I kept a stupid banal smile on my face. We stepped outside into a circus of paparazzi and cheering citizens. I was extremely grateful when Bertrand and Maxwell guided me into the Beaumont limo. 

***

As soon as the limo door shut behind us, I let my smile drop. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. I felt faint and dizzy.

"Sabrina?" Maxwell asked anxiously.

"I feel a bit funny."

"Were you able to eat anything this morning?" Bertrand asked. I shook my head in response.

Maxwell took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Try and eat something at the reception, Sabrina, even if it's just a few canapés."

I nodded. _Liam was married. I'd lost Liam forever. Liam was married. I'd lost Liam forever._

"I hope that is the hardest part out of the way," said Bertrand kindly.

I didn't know what to say. I felt numb. I opened my eyes and looked at their concerned faces. "Will you give me a sign if I'm letting my emotions show? Poke me on the arm or something."

Bertrand nodded solemnly. Maxwell gave my hand another reassuring squeeze. 

"I'll be right by your side, Sabrina."

Bertrand glanced out of the window. "We're almost there. Prepare yourselves for more press."

I gave myself a shake. Maxwell ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, Bertrand," he said with a sad smile. "I'll do my best to pretend I'm having a good time and definitely _not_ attending the wedding from hell."

"You are both doing a good thing for Liam and Cordonia." Bertrand said forlornly as the limo came to a stop.

Maxwell gave me a sad smile then threw the limo door open enthusiastically. "House Beaumont are here for the wedding of the year!"

Bertrand and I followed Maxwell out of the limo, smiling for the press. Maxwell was waving happily at the crowd of citizens, most of whom were waving little Cordonian flags with pictures of Liam and Madeleine's faces. Several people were wearing Liam and Madeleine tee shirts. As we made our way along the red carpet leading to the palace, my heart dropped. Ana De Luca and Donnie Brine were both interviewing the arriving guests. 

"Ahh, House Beaumont," said Ana with her usual smile. "How are you feeling today?"

Bertrand stepped forward. "We are honoured to be here to celebrate King Liam and Queen Madeleine," he said calmly. I felt another stab of despair, _Madeleine is Queen now._

Bertrand tried to move forward, but Ana had turned her attention to me with a small smirk.

"Lady Sabrina, you were once rumoured to be close to King Liam. How are _you_ feeling today?"

I hoped that the stupid smile on my face didn't waver as I robotically answered. "I'm very happy for King Liam and Queen Madeleine. It is an honour to be here."

I quickly followed Bertrand and Maxwell into the palace. To my absolute horror I realised that we were joining the queue for the receiving line. 

"I can't do this." I whispered frantically to Maxwell. It was too late to escape though. We were already approaching Constantine. 

"Just smile and move on as quickly as possible," Maxwell said gently.

Constantine was beaming. Clearly he was delighted with the way events had turned out. "House Beaumont!" he said cheerfully, shaking Bertrand's hand. "Wonderful to see you all."

"Congratulations, Sir," said Bertrand with a smile. I just ducked into a brief curtsy. I noticed that Constantine carefully avoided meeting my eyes. My feelings for Constantine had long been a mingling of pity for his state of health and fury at his treatment of Liam and me. I was always glad to limit my interactions with him. 

A man that I presumed must be Madeleine's father was next. He seemed to be haughty and smug. The resemblance to Madeline was striking. I offered him my congratulations and moved on. 

Regina was next. I caught a fleeting glimpse of a look that was _almost_ sympathetic as she greeted us, but it was gone in an instant. "A delight to see you all, House Beaumont."

"Beautiful ceremony," said Bertrand with a bow.

"You must be very happy," added Maxwell.

"Congratulations," I said with a curtsy. I knew we were approaching Liam and Madeleine, and my heart was thumping uncomfortably fast.

Duchess Adelaide was next. She greeted us with a smile, her eyes lingering on Maxwell. "Lovely to see you all. I hope you'll save me a dance, Lord Maxwell!"

"Absolutely, Duchess Adelaide," said Maxwell quickly. "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations," I said, for what already felt like the hundredth time.

We had reached Madeleine and Liam. My heart was pounding and I'd started to sweat again. The moment Madeleine saw me, her eyes lit up in malicious triumph.

"Lady Sabrina! What a delight. I do hope _you_ enjoyed the ceremony."

Aware that she was queen now, I dropped into yet another curtsy. "Congratulations. You must be very happy, Your Majesty."

Her smirk widened. "You have _no_ _idea_ how wonderful it feels to finally have my fairy tale wedding."

Somehow I forced myself to keep smiling. I didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of seeing me break. As Madeleine turned her attention to the guest behind me, I took a miserable step forward.

When I met Liam's eyes, they were tortured and guilty. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. We were both aware of the people around us. I felt sick and shaky, so I looked down at the ground as I curtsied.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty." I tried to keep smiling my banal smile.

"Thank you, Lady Sabrina," he said quietly.

I stepped away without looking at him again and quickly made my way over to Maxwell. He handed me a glass of champagne, and I took a long grateful sip.

"I'm glad that's over with," I said quietly.

Maxwell smiled sadly. "You did an excellent job. Hopefully from here on in it's just food and booze."

A waiter passed by with a tray of canapés and I helped myself to two. I didn't want to drink so much on an empty stomach that I would pass out. Maxwell and I made bland conversation with some of the other guests. I lost count of how many times I said, 'lovely ceremony' and 'I'm sure they'll be very happy'.

When the receiving line finally ended, the wedding party headed out to the garden for photos. I watched as Madeleine angrily admonished one of the young bridesmaids for treading on her dress. 

Another waiter passed and I took some more canapés. I was attempting to drown my pain in champagne and tomato bruschetta.

I turned to find Olivia at my side. "What a farce," she muttered, her face set in a glare. She’d clearly abandoned all pretence of enjoying the wedding. 

"It was Liam's choice," I said sadly.

"I just hope he's done the right thing. I know he only wants what's best for Cordonia, but marrying _her…"_ Olivia trailed off, her tone somewhere between anger and sorrow.

"Believe me, I know, Olivia." For a moment we exchanged a look: a quiet acknowledgement that the man we both loved had just married another woman, that we had _both_ lost. 

"If she hurts him, I'll kill her."

I smiled sadly into my champagne glass.

***

When the wedding party returned from the photos, the bell was rung for dinner. 

"I've scouted out the seating plan," said Maxwell. "Bertrand is on the head table with the other heads of Great Houses. We're near the back."

"Sounds fine to me." We followed the crowd into the dining room and took our seats. The only other person I recognised on our table was Savannah Walker. She gave me a sympathetic smile as we took our seats. I knew that Maxwell and Drake had probably kept her updated on recent events. The other guests on our table only spoke Greek, which at least reduced the need for awkward small talk. 

Maxwell groaned quietly as waiters began to bring out fresh glasses of champagne. "Prepare yourselves for about six hours of speeches."

"Oh good," I said bitterly. I couldn’t wait to sit through tribute after tribute to Liam and Madeleine's ‘love story’. I didn’t pay any attention to the majority of the speeches. They were all pretty formulaic. Blah blah _an honour to be here_ , blah blah _Cordonia is lucky_ , blah blah _they’ll be very happy_. 

Olivia’s was particularly short and to the point. She stood confidently, barely glancing at the assembled guests. "House Nevrakis is honoured to be here to celebrate the marriage of King Liam and Queen Madeleine." Her confident expression faltered momentarily when she looked at Liam. "I wish them a long and happy reign. I will do anything I can to support them and to protect Cordonia. Please raise your glasses."

The longer the speeches went on, the sadder I felt. I knew that Liam needed a wife who had the support of the people and press, but all this fanfare for a couple who didn't love each other felt melancholy. The dining room might have been exquisitely decorated, Madeleine and Liam beautifully dressed, the speeches might have toasted their glorious future together, but under the surface it was all just a political machination.

Bertrand stood up to speak as the Head of House Beaumont. His expression was solemn as he accepted the microphone from Leo.

"Everyone, I know that we are all deeply honoured to be here today. I am proud to represent the Duchy of Ramsford and House Beaumont at such an important event. I wish King Liam and Queen Madeleine a long and peaceful reign." Bertrand paused to glance at Liam. "Now I ask everyone to raise a glass to Liam... and to the woman he loves."

I felt a rush of affection for my stern house sponsor. Madeleine’s smile was icy as she sipped her drink. Maxwell was clearly trying hard not to look impressed at his brother.

I actually had to stifle a sarcastic laugh during Constantine’s speech. He dedicated a section to talking about his delight that his son had found true love with Madeleine _._ I caught Maxwell’s eye and we shared a brief incredulous look. _As if Constantine gave a damn about Liam's heart._

Drake seemed slightly nervous when he stood to give his speech as best man. He glanced next to him at Liam, who had so far spent the speeches smiling fixedly at the floral centrepiece. Madeleine gave Drake a cold smile. With the exception of Bertrand's speech, Madeleine had so far spent the speeches looking like the cat who’d had not only the cream but also the contents of the goldfish bowl. 

"Thank you for coming, everyone. Those who know me know I’m not one for speeches." There was some laughter from the guests. Drake took a visible deep breath and continued. "I am honoured that Liam has chosen me to be his best man. He is without doubt the best and loyalist friend that anyone could ask for. Cordonia is truly lucky to have him as their King. He is a man who would do _anything_ for the country he loves."

Drake fiddled with his tie for a moment before continuing. He seemed slightly uncomfortable. "I know that Madeleine will make an excellent queen. I wish them a long and prosperous reign. Please raise your glasses to King Liam and Queen Madeleine."

Drake passed the microphone back to Leo, who was acting as Master of Ceremonies for the wedding. It was Liam's turn next. He accepted the microphone, moving his smile from the centrepiece to the assembled guests. 

_Go on Liam,_ I thought bitterly. _Tell us all how much you love her, tell us all how happy you are._ But when he stood up, and I saw how tired he looked, I just felt a rush of grief for the man I loved. A man who was just desperately trying to do the right thing for the country he loved. I wished so badly that I could just take him away from it all.

"Everyone, I am honoured that you have joined Madeleine and I here today. We are delighted to have so many wonderful people to share this day with. As we start our lives together, I promise we will both do everything in our power to protect and to safeguard Cordonia’s future. I could perhaps have nobody by my side better suited to this task. I ask that you raise your glasses to Madeleine, Queen of Cordonia."

Madeleine beamed triumphantly as everyone sipped from their glasses. Liam took his seat and nodded to the staff to start serving the dinner. 

"What a romantic speech," Savannah whispered to Maxwell.

"Truly heartwarming," Maxwell replied. 

Maybe Madeleine was what _Cordonia_ needed. She'd be a skilled politician and a shrewd leader. But she would never be what _Liam_ needed. I knew Liam. I knew his nature, his capacity for love. I'd seen him struggle throughout his engagement. It was hard to imagine how he could thrive in this marriage. Liam needed to love and to be loved. As arrogant as it sounded, he needed _me_ … and I needed him. I pinched myself hard under the table. None of that mattered now, for Cordonia's sake he'd have to learn to love Madeleine instead.

"Sabrina?" Maxwell whispered anxiously, gently poking me in the arm.

I realised with a jolt that I'd been gazing vacantly into my soup. "Sorry," I said quickly. "Just enjoying the soup."

"It is excellent," said Savannah kindly.

I avoided looking at the top table for the rest of the meal. 

***

It was a seven course meal followed by coffee and petit fours. The whole thing took an extremely long time. I only managed to eat a little of each course. I felt as if I was trapped in a bad dream. 

When the food was cleared away Leo stood up to get everyone’s attention. "Everyone, please follow us to the gardens where cocktails will be served."

The royal party led the way out of the dining room. I kept my eyes fixed on the table setting in front of me. The wedding favours were heart shaped macarons with L&M iced on them. I had to resist the urge to crush mine to pieces with a wine glass. 

When Maxwell and Savannah stood up, I followed them. I wished I could just slip away, but I knew we were all expected to stay at the reception until Liam and Madeleine left.

"Let’s go and drink cocktails and make more tedious small talk," Maxwell whispered, as he looped his arm through mine.

We found a spot to stand in the gardens that was far away from the wedding party. I gratefully drank the apple vodka cocktail that Maxwell handed me. A steady flow of alcohol was helping to keep things fuzzy and take the edge off the pain. Olivia came to join us. I could tell that she was also struggling. 

"Those speeches were ridiculous," she said contemptuously, casting her eyes toward Constantine. "The nerve of that man after everything he did to us. He doesn’t give a damn about Liam’s happiness."

"None of this is about Liam though, is it? It’s all about Cordonia." Maxwell said sadly.

I didn’t say anything. I just sipped my cocktail. I kept sipping until it was empty, and then I accepted another from a passing waiter.

"Sabrina, are you attempting death by apple liqueur?" Olivia asked sceptically.

"Pretty much. Seems an appropriately Cordonian way to go."

She raised an eyebrow, and her glass. "To the man we both love," she said quietly, when Maxwell turned to talk to another guest.

"To Liam," I said quietly, raising my glass.

Olivia and I took a seat by the fountain, a long distance from the wedding party. We were joined by Maxwell and Savannah. The four of us don’t really say much. We just sipped our drinks and watched the other guests. Eventually Drake made it over to join us.

"Did you manage to escape, big brother?" Savannah asked, carefully adjusting his rather crumpled buttonhole.

"Something like that," said Drake sadly, taking a long swig from a flask of whiskey he retrieved from his jacket pocket. He looked at me anxiously. "How are you holding up, Brooks?"

I shrugged, attempting a smile. "Oh, you know."

"How’s Liam?" Olivia asked. 

Drake looked at me sadly before replying. "He’s holding it together, but he’s struggling."

Knowing that Liam was struggling made my heart ache. I took another sip of my cocktail.

"Madeleine is elated," said Olivia bitterly. "I wanted to stab her with my fish fork."

"I think that’s a fair assessment," Drake replied, giving a glare in Madeleine’s general direction. "Hana’s been trying to get away to see you all, but Madeleine won’t let her out of her sight."

"This is all so miserable," said Maxwell forlornly.

"For once, Maxwell, I agree with you," said Drake. He took a seat next to Savannah. "I’ve been scared something like this would happen ever since Leo abdicated. Liam’s too goddamn noble for his own good."

We sat in melancholy silence. I felt like I was going to cry. I looked around vaguely for something to distract us with. There was a croquet set out on the lawn for guests to use.

"Let’s go and play croquet," I said at last.

The others looked at me in confusion.

"I have to do _something_. I think I’ll go mad if I just sit here any longer. At least we can hit some balls with wooden mallets."

"I’m game," said Maxwell.

"I might as well join you," said Olivia with a sigh.

"Yeah, why not?" Drake agreed with a shrug.

Savannah went to check on Bartie’s babysitter. Olivia, Maxwell, Drake and I headed over to play croquet. We’d all been drinking so none of us were particularly accurate with our shots. I suspected Olivia, Drake and I were all smacking the croquet balls considerably harder than we needed to. One of Olivia’s turns sent a ball spiralling into a pond. Still, it was better than sitting doing nothing.

"I’m actually winning!" Maxwell remarked cheerfully.

Towards the end of the game, we were approached by Leo, his expression serious. He gave me a sad sympathetic smile as he reached us. "Drake, can I borrow you? I think Liam needs us. It’s time for him to change for the evening reception."

"Yeah," said Drake sadly. "Coming now."

I watched them go for a moment. Then I took my croquet mallet and also smacked a ball violently into the pond. It landed with a satisfying splash.

"Good shot," said Olivia.

Maxwell glanced anxiously between Olivia and I. "You two are starting to give me serious _Heathers_ vibes."

I sighed and rested my croquet mallet against a wall. "Shall we call it quits here? Get another drink before the first dance?"

"I’ll need at least two before I have to watch _that_ ," said Olivia darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bertrand's speech at the wedding reception is inspired by the one Frasier gives at the reception for Mel and Niles in Frasier. I feel like Madeleine has some strong Mel energy.
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of the chapter are from Speak Now by Taylor Swift.


	5. Wedding Night

_And I'm holding on for dear life_

_Won't look down won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light,_

_Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

**Sabrina**

Before the first dance, I went briefly back to my room to reapply my makeup and deodorant. Apparently watching the man you love marry another woman makes you sweaty. 

It also seemed to have made my usually trustworthy mascara all weird and flaky. When I tried to reapply it, I poked myself in the eye and quickly realised that I was quite drunk. I made sure to drink several large glasses of water. If I hadn’t sobered up a bit, there would have been a high chance of me breaking down in the middle of the ballroom weeping hysterically. 

I sat down on the bed and took my phone out. For a while I tortured myself by looking at photos of Liam and me together. Looking at the selfies we’d taken together at the Eiffel Tower and in Paris, seeing how happy we looked together, made the whole thing feel even more wrong. I still hadn’t quite wrapped my head around the fact that he was _married_ now. I knew I should probably delete those photos in case anyone else somehow got hold of them, but I couldn’t face it yet. They were the only bits of our relationship I had left, apart from the pearl bracelet Liam had given me in China and the withered remains of the Juliet rose. That poor rose was a pretty apt analogy for our relationship. 

With an unpleasant lurch I realised that it was getting dark. Every passing hour brought Liam and Madeleine’s wedding night closer. _Liam will be sleeping with another woman_. I gave myself an angry little shake. I couldn’t keep thinking like that. Madeleine was Liam’s wife now. However jealous I was, I had to accept that everything we’d had was in the past.

Feeling extremely melancholy, I checked my reflection in the mirror to ensure I’d removed any stray mascara. Then I headed back to the ‘festivities’. The ballroom was busy with guests excited to see the first dance. Madeleine and Liam’s elaborate tiered wedding cake was set up on a plinth ready for the cake cutting. I found a place to stand at the side of the room with the Beaumonts. Maxwell gave my hand a gentle squeeze as a fanfare heralded Liam and Madeleine’s arrival.

“King Liam and Queen Madeleine!”

The room broke into applause. I joined in automatically, feeling like a performing seal. Madeleine and Liam walked through the room arm in arm. They had both changed. Madeleine was wearing a sleek white evening gown. She wore a dazzling tiara, clearly chosen to spotlight her new status as queen. 

“They really are perfectly suited,” someone whispered behind me. I felt an urge to turn and push them into the cake table. 

The band struck up a romantic waltz, and they began their first dance. I watched vacantly, trying not to focus on my jealousy and heartache. _Liam had to do this for Cordonia. He didn’t have a choice. This was about so much more than me and him._ I didn’t focus on Liam and Madeleine, my eyes were glued to the ballroom wall. 

When the waltz finished there was more applause. Constantine led Regina to the dancefloor and Leo joined with his wife. Other couples followed suit. I accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

“It’s due to finish at midnight,” said Maxwell quietly. “Only three hours to go.”

I was sure there was a Cinderella joke to be made, but I was too drunk and unhappy to think of one. As the evening wore on, I kept drinking enough to stay numb. I danced a few waltzes with Maxwell for the sake of appearances. Bertrand had reminded Maxwell and me, not unkindly, that we should at least give the appearance of enjoying the party. Maxwell was eventually stolen away by an inebriated Duchess Adelaide. He gave me a pleading look as she led him to the dancefloor.

“The charade continues,” said Olivia when she appeared at my side. Her gaze was set on Liam and Madeleine, who were standing talking to Constantine and Regina. I looked away from them quickly. My new coping mechanism seemed to be ‘looking at Liam as little as possible’. 

“What will you do next?” Olivia asked.

“I’m going to Ramsford with the Beaumonts.” I glanced around to check nobody would overhear us. “We’re going to keep working to clear my name. After that,” I shrugged, “Who knows. What about you?”

“Back to Lythikos. I’ve already been away for too long, and I have no interest in staying at this court.” She shot another disdainful look in Madeleine’s direction. 

“You and me both,” I said quietly.

“What about Hana and Walker? Are they staying put at court?”

“They’re going on the honeymoon tour. So are Kiara and Penelope.”

Olivia’s eyes widened in surprise. To be honest, I‘d been surprised when Hana had told me. Madeleine had requested that all three of her ladies-in-waiting accompany them on the two month tour. Hana was extremely reluctant to go, but had little choice. Drake had offered to tag along too. I knew that he was worried about Liam. 

“How romantic,” Olivia said with an eye roll. 

“Are you telling me that you wouldn’t ask Penelope to accompany you on your Venice honeymoon?”

“Only if I could push her into the Grand Canal,” Olivia replied bluntly. 

I smiled into my drink. I did feel some sympathy for Penelope’s anxiety and separation from her poodles, but I wasn’t yet ready to forgive her role in orchestrating what had basically been my sexual assault. Not to mention the fact that her actions had significantly contributed to my losing Liam. 

As the waltz concluded, Leo stepped forward. “I ask that everyone clear the floor and join us to watch the cutting of the wedding cake.”

“Let’s hope she accidentally slices a vein,” said Olivia darkly. 

We joined Bertrand and Maxwell at the side of the room. I watched blankly as Liam and Madeleine carefully sliced the ornate cake, feeding each other bites from delicate silver forks. _This is fine, I told myself. This is absolutely fine._ I accepted another glass of champagne.

According to the clock, it was ten thirty. Only ninety minutes to go. The band resumed another waltz. Duchess Adelaide led Maxwell back to the dancefloor. Bertrand and Olivia were in conversation with Francesco, the Italian statesman we had tried to impress on the engagement tour. _What a pointless waste of time that had all been_. For a while I watched the couples waltzing on the dancefloor, but I realised that watching them twirl was making me feel slightly dizzy. I took the opportunity to slip outside. 

***

I lost track of time as I stood on the balcony. It was a cool June night and the breeze was refreshing. The ballroom had felt suffocatingly close and humid. I ran my fingers along the stone railing, glad that I was drunk enough to repress the violent heartbreak. In the illuminated gardens below guests were milling around laughing and chatting. I felt completely detached from them. All evening I’d felt as if I was just observing events through a misty glass window. I hadn’t felt like a participant. 

It was impossible not to think back to my first night in Cordonia. I leant on the railing, remembering waltzing in Liam’s arms at the masquerade ball. I tried not to dwell on how hopeful things had felt that night. The contrast to how things had ended was just too stark. 

I was interrupted by a gentle tap on the shoulder. I turned to see Hana. She pulled me into a hug, and I hugged her tightly back. 

“I’m so sorry, Sabrina,” she said quietly.

“How are you doing?” I asked quietly. “It must have been a bit of a crazy day. You look lovely by the way.”

“Thank you.” She came to stand next to me at the balcony, glancing around to check nobody was nearby. “I’m okay. Madeleine has been rather demanding, but nothing I couldn’t handle. It’s just been hard seeing Liam so unhappy. He’s trying to hide it but…” she trailed off, glancing at me sadly. 

_“_ Yeah,” I said weakly. “I mean, this has all been a nightmare, but I have the easy end of the deal. I can just leave court and escape. But Liam, he’s married now. He and Madeleine will have to spend the rest of their lives together.” Just saying it aloud made me feel wretchedly sad. I felt the weight of the sacrifice Liam had made for Cordonia.

“It’s been so cruel on you both,” said Hana. “You know we’re all here for you, right? Drake, Maxwell and I. I’ll message you as much as I can while I’m away.”

“Thanks, Hana. I really would be lost without you all.” I meant it. I knew how lucky I was to have such incredible friends. “How are you feeling about the tour?”

“I’d rather not go. I wish I could stay and help you with the investigation,” Hana sighed. “My father still isn’t talking to me, but at least I received a message from my mother saying she thought the tour would be a ‘very suitable’ opportunity.”

I was going to reply, but we stopped talking when we heard footsteps approaching. We turned to see Madeleine behind us. Hana and I curtsied politely. 

Madeleine surveyed us both with a smirk. “Hana, I’ve been looking all over for you. I need you to help me prepare for the last dance at once.” She turned to me with a vindictive smile. “I know _you_ wouldn’t want to miss Liam and I’s last dance of the night, Lady Sabrina.”

She turned and headed back inside. Hana squeezed my hand, gave me an apologetic smile, and followed her. I took a few more moments on the balcony to compose myself, then I followed them inside.

“Everyone, please join King Liam and Queen Madeleine for the final dance of the evening, the Cordonian Waltz.”

I was approached by a tired looking Drake. At some point in the proceedings he’d managed to decapitate his buttonhole. 

“Shall we dance this one, Brooks?”

“Let’s do it.” I’d realised that dancing was probably going to be less depressing than watching Liam and Madeleine. I suspected the same thing had occurred to Drake. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was worried about me. 

The waltz began and Drake and I moved through the steps together. He was noticeably more confident than the last time I’d seen him dance. 

“You’ve got some moves, Drake.”

“Hana gave me a few lessons. I figured that, seeing as I was Liam’s best man, I should at least not show him up at the wedding.”

“You’re a good friend, Drake.”

He looked at me seriously. “Are you going to be okay, Brooks?”

“Honestly, I’ll be glad to get away from court.” I thought back to all of Drake’s grim warnings about the court and nobles when I’d first arrived in Cordonia. “You know, I think you were probably right all along about this place, Drake. I was naive.”

“I’m not glad to be right, Brooks. But I’m glad you’ll be safely out of the viper’s nest soon.”

We waltzed by Liam and Madeleine. She was beaming. Liam’s face was set in the same stiff stoic smile that he’d worn all day. Something about Madeleine’s demeanour reminded me of a dog owner showing off their pet at a best in show competition. Drake and I exchanged an anxious glance. 

“You’ll take care of him won’t you, Drake?” I asked quietly. 

“Yeah, I will. Don’t worry, Brooks, I’ll have Liam’s back.” He looked at me kindly. “The Beaumonts will have yours though, right?”

“They’ve both been really supportive. Especially Maxwell, he’s barely left my side today.”

Drake glanced back at Madeleine and Liam. “He deserved so much better. You both did.”

We danced in silence for a while, lost in our thoughts. 

“I wish I didn’t have to spend the next two months on another damn tour,” Drake said bitterly. “But there was no way I was leaving Liam to face that alone.”

“You’ll have Hana’s support too.”

“Hopefully between us, we’ll get Liam through it.”

“You should take care of yourself too, Drake. Don’t let her get to you.”

“I’ll be okay, Brooks. It’d take more than Madeleine to take me down.”

The waltz ended. Drake gave me a gentle pat on the arm. “I’d better go and check in on Liam. Please take care of yourself.”

“You too.”

As the crowd began to disperse, Maxwell approached me. “I think we’re okay to make our escape now, Sabrina.”

“Thank goodness,” I said quietly.

  
  


***

  
  


Maxwell walked me back to my room. “Keep me company for a bit?” I asked hopefully when we got to my door. I couldn’t face being alone yet. 

“Absolutely.”

I got us some glasses of water and we sat down on the bed. Maxwell peered at me anxiously, as if he thought I might suddenly breakdown.

“How are you holding up, Sabrina?”

He looked so earnest and concerned. I knew that I couldn’t lie to him. “Terrible, but I think the alcohol has taken the edge off.” I had an unpleasant creeping feeling that in the morning both the hangover and the reality of the situation would hit me like a Lythikos blizzard.

“I’m glad we’re getting you away from here tomorrow.”

“Me too. There’s no risk we’ll run into…”

“No, they’re setting off early. We can leave in the afternoon. I expect we’ll all need time to rest and pack in the morning.”

We sat quietly for a while. Maxwell began gently humming. “Sorry, stress humming.”

“I’m just glad of the company. I was scared I’d go a bit crazy if I was on my own.” _With nothing to do apart from feel miserable about it being Liam’s wedding night._

“I’d never abandon you, Sabrina. Why don’t we try a distraction, like a terrible movie?”

“Sounds good to me.” I reached for my laptop and started searching for options. “I don’t know about you, but I’m thinking maybe a tense slasher movie. What do you think?”

“Ohh, how about Stab Specter 6: The Ingoreuation?”

“Sounds good to me.’’

“Shall I turn the lights off?”

“Won’t be a proper horror experience if we don’t,” I replied. 

Maxwell and I settled down in darkness on the bed and started the movie. I tried to ignore the images of Liam and Madeleine together that my brain kept insisting on conjuring. Fortunately it was a tense slasher, so it mostly kept my attention. At one point a ghostly nun appeared and slit someone’s throat. Maxwell jumped so violently that he spilt water everywhere.

“Whoops, sorry, Sabrina.”

My phone buzzed with messages from Drake and Hana checking in on me. I reassured them that I was doing okay, that Maxwell and I were watching a gory movie.

When the film ended, I immediately missed the distraction.

“Shall I leave you to get some sleep?” Maxwell asked kindly.

“Maxwell, will you stay?” I asked awkwardly. “I don’t think I can face being alone.”

He looked slightly taken aback. “Here?”

“Yeah… it’s completely okay if you don’t want to though!”

“Sabrina, if you need me, I’ll be here. Besides, I’m not sharing a room with Bertrand. It’s not like he’ll notice I’m missing.”

“Thanks, Maxwell.” I said gratefully.

I rolled over to him on the bed and gently rested my head on his shoulder, glad of the reassuring smell of his cologne and the warmth of his body. He tentatively wrapped an arm around me and we lay in silence for a while.

“I feel like this is all my fault.” His voice cracked slightly as he said it. 

“Maxwell?” I looked up at him in confusion. 

He looked almost tearful. “I brought you into this mess, and I haven’t been able to fix it for you. You wouldn’t be in so much pain if I’d just left you alone.”

“ _None_ of this is your fault, Maxwell. You’ve been by my side every step of the way trying to help me fix this.”

“And you really don’t wish I’d just left you alone?”

I looked up at him again. “No, I don’t. I mean it really hurts, but I don’t regret it. If you hadn’t invited me to Cordonia I would have missed out on so much.” He still looked really sad, his eyes meeting mine forlornly. I tried my best to reassure him. “I've also made the best friends imaginable. I'd never trade away meeting you all.”

I curled up in his arms and he held me. I tried not to think about what Liam and Madeleine must be doing. Eventually I drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


***

**Drake**

Drake wasn’t entirely surprised when there was a knock at his door in the early hours of the morning. He had stayed up and dressed just in case he was needed. He opened his door to find Liam standing there wearing jeans and a black sweater. He looked rough. He was pale and red eyed. 

“You look like you need a drink.”

“I think I do.”

Liam sunk into the same chair he’d sat in a few nights earlier. Drake poured two large tumblers of his strongest whiskey and handed one to his friend. 

“Thank you.”

Drake wasn’t sure if Liam just wanted some company or to talk. The silence was broken when Liam suddenly started to sob. It caught Drake by surprise. He hadn’t seen Liam cry since they were children. Liam was _always_ the one able to reign in his emotions.

He reached out his arm and rested it on Liam’s back. “I’m here if you want to talk.”

For a while Liam just sat and cried. Drake watched awkwardly, wishing he could somehow help his friend.

Eventually Liam stopped crying and took a deep drink from his glass. “I’m sorry to come and burden you.”

“You’re not a burden, Liam. You’ve had an extremely rough time.”

Liam smiled weakly. “That’s one way to describe a wedding night.”

Drake took a sip of his whiskey. “I’m just glad she doesn’t kill after mating.”

Liam managed a sad laugh. “No, she didn’t kill. She asked me to leave the room. To be honest, I was more than happy to go.” He gazed at the wall. “Madeleine was insistent we should consummate the marriage, but the whole thing was sad and awkward, and…”

“You feel like you’ve cheated on Brooks?” Drake suggested tentatively. 

Liam drained his glass. “Yes, and I hate myself.”

Drake topped their glasses up. “Liam, Brooks doesn’t want you to torture yourself. It’s why she broke things off.”

“It doesn’t make it any easier.”

“No.”

They sat in silence for a while.

“Have you heard from her?” Liam asked sadly. “I considered going to speak to her just to check that she was okay, but I knew it would be wildly inappropriate.”

“She’s as okay as she can be. She’s been watching a horror movie with Maxwell.”

“I wish that had been my evening activity,” said Liam wistfully. “Thank you for agreeing to come on this tour.”

“It’s not a problem.”

“Do you think Sabrina will be okay with the Beaumonts?”

“I don’t always agree with their methods, but I know they’re both committed to helping her.”

Liam sighed and rubbed his face. “How do I live like this, Drake?”

“Take it a day at a time, Liam. Eventually it’ll get easier.” Drake reached over to his dresser and handed Liam a wrapped gift. “I guess now is as good a time as any to give you this. It’s your wedding present.”

Liam opened it to reveal the antique compass Drake had found in New York. 

“I figured it might be useful if you ever feel like you’re losing your way.”

‘To remind me to stay true to what I believe in?’ Liam asked quietly.

“Yeah,” said Drake, rubbing his neck. “You’re what Cordonia needs, Liam. I know things are tough at the moment, but you’ll find your way forward. I thought this might be a good reminder of that.”

“Thank you, Drake.” Liam looked at him gratefully. “I’m lucky to have you for a friend.”

“And Cordonia’s lucky to have you for its King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on the wedding. Poor old Maxwell/Drake/Hana, they had to do a lot of emotional heavy lifting in this chapter. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start are from Chandelier by Sia.


	6. Exile

_You've read the books, you've watched the shows_

_What's the best way, no one knows_

**Sabrina**

When I woke up the next morning my first thought was _arghh, my head_. The second was a wave of melancholy as I remembered that Liam was a married man now. Next I remembered why I’d slept in my clothes, and why I was in Maxwell’s arms. I felt a rush of gratitude as I looked at my sleeping friend. I doubted I’d have got through the wedding without him.

He groaned slightly as I moved. “Ughh, what time is it?”

I glanced at my phone, wishing they didn’t make the stupid screens so bright. “Eleven thirty, we’ve nearly missed the morning.’’ 

“Sabrina, does your head feel like it’s trying to eat itself from the inside or is it just mine?”

“Nope, mine does too. Apparently apple vodka and champagne don’t mix.”

Maxwell sat up and looked at his phone with a sigh. “Bertrand’s looking for me. I’d better go and put in an appearance.”

“Is he going to assume we’re having a torrid affair?” I asked, slightly apprehensively. I was suddenly concerned that I’d put Maxwell in an awkward position by asking him to keep me company.

“Nah, he probably just thinks I passed out in the gardens somewhere. Last time I saw him at the reception, he and Savannah were having a bit of an argument. Something about him making her feel like an obligation.”

“Uh oh.”

Maxwell stood up and retrieved his jacket and shoes. “I’ll message you when the coast is clear and I know what time we’re leaving. Shall I get some breakfast sent over for you?”

“Thanks, Maxwell,” I said gratefully. I looked at him seriously. “Also, thank you for staying last night. It meant a lot.”

“Anything for a friend.” Maxwell bent down and picked something up. Someone must have slid it under the door while we were sleeping. 

“What is it?”

He handed it to me with a sad smile. It was a white envelope with my name on. I immediately recognised Liam’s distinctive handwriting. 

‘‘Are you going to be okay, Sabrina?"

“Honestly? I'm glad I have the hangover to distract me.”

He gave me a kind smile and left to find his brother. For a while I sat with Liam’s letter on my lap, just staring at it. It didn’t feel like the right time to open it yet, not while I was still so hungover. I had a feeling that reading it would take a toll on me I wasn’t yet ready to face.

My phone buzzed, jolting me out of my thoughts. It was a message from Maxwell.

Maxwell: Drake’s been in touch and they’ve set off. Bertrand suggests we leave at 15:00?

Sabrina: Sounds good, thanks x

True to his word, Maxwell had some breakfast sent over. I was extremely glad to have some pancakes and coffee. As I ate I tried to focus on my hangover and not Liam. Counterintuitive as it might sound, I was relieved that he had left for Italy. I hoped that the distance would somehow magically make things easier. It was actually a relief to pack up my belongings. That room hadn’t felt welcoming since the night of the Coronation Ball. The only night I'd really felt safe was when I’d had Maxwell for company.

After eating and packing, I had a shower and got dressed. The day was going to be spent travelling with a hangover, so I just threw on jeans and my faithful black tank top. I absent-mindedly wondered if Bertrand would drag me to the boutique to find the perfect outfit for _travelling hungover when the man you love has married another woman_. What would that outfit even look like? A black dress with a long veil? A cobwebby wedding dress? _No idea._

***

We left for Ramsford on time. Before I stepped into the limo, I took one last long look at the palace, smiling sadly to myself. 

“What is it?” Maxwell asked quietly.

“I’m just saying goodbye.”

I took a final glance and climbed into the car. Now that my belongings were packed and gone, and I was leaving the palace, I really did feel like I was deleting myself from the narrative of Liam’s life and reign. 

We spent the long journey to Ramsford pretty much in silence. Maxwell and I were both hungover, and Bertrand seemed to be lost in his thoughts. I suspected the latest argument with Savannah was weighing heavily on him. Those two really did need their heads banging together. It was obvious that they cared about each other. 

When we arrived at Ramsford it was a relief to get out of the limo and stretch my legs. My head was still thumping, but I felt slightly less sick for being out of a moving vehicle. 

The Beaumonts had allocated me the same room as I’d had during the social season and during my exile after the Coronation Ball. It was nice to unpack my belongings in a room that finally felt like friendly territory. Once I had things in order, I settled down on the bed, Liam’s letter in my hands. I took a deep breath and opened it. 

_Sabrina,_

_I want to apologise to you. I feel like I have so much to apologise for. I should never have pressured you about our relationship, how could I possibly blame you for your decision?_

_I will be forever grateful for the time we have spent together. From the moment we met, you let me just be Liam. You allowed me to experience moments and emotions that I never dreamt I could._

_Even though we are apart you remain my inspiration. I know how badly I have injured you, but I hope you still know how amazing you are. You made me want to do better, to be better. I hope that you will always keep your adventurous spirit and continue to follow your heart. One day you will find someone who is truly worthy of you._

_Knowing you and loving you has been the greatest time of my life. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, and yet that is what I have done. Please know that I will never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you._

_I want you to know that should you choose it, you will always have a home in Cordonia as long as I am King. My failure to protect you once is my greatest and bitterest regret. I will never let anyone threaten or hurt you again. I promise you. If you are ever in any difficulty or danger, I hope that I will always be the person to whom you turn._

_All of my love, now and always,_

_Liam_

There was a knock on my door. “Sabrina, it’s time for dinner.”

I shoved the letter under my pillow and quickly wiped my eyes. 

***

After eating I excused myself early. Maxwell looked at me anxiously. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but I suspected I wasn’t fooling anyone.

As soon as I closed my bedroom door I slumped onto the bed and cried. I’d never been so badly affected by a break-up in the past, but I suppose I’d never loved and lost a literal Prince Charming before. 

The next week passed in a blur of misery and self pity. I was too unhappy to even look at my phone or turn the TV on, because I knew there’d be extensive Cordonian news coverage of the honeymoon tour. I pretty much just lay in bed and tormented myself by thinking about Liam. I’d daydream alternate realities in which we'd found Tariq, and my name had been cleared. I had it all worked out in my head. Liam would have broken things off with Madeleine and proposed to me instead, maybe at the Statue of Liberty or in Central Park. It was always painful to have to break away from my fantasies to function in the real world. I didn’t eat much, partially because I wasn’t hungry, but also because I wanted to escape from meals quickly. I just wanted to be alone and to exist in the happy imaginary universe I’d created in my head. 

The second week, for some inexplicable reason, I did the opposite. Instead of avoiding press coverage of the honeymoon tour, I smothered myself in it. I tortured myself by gazing at video after video and photo after photo of Liam and Madeleine together on their honeymoon. Press opinion of the tour was glowing: _Queen Madeleine’s Triumphant Debut_ , _King Liam and Queen Madeleine: A Fairy Tale Realised_ , _True Love in Venice for Cordonian Royals_.

I knew that Liam didn’t love Madeleine, but after peering repeatedly at photos of them, doubt had begun to creep in. Maybe they’d somehow fallen in love during their time in Venice. Perhaps Liam had already forgotten me. I knew they must at least be sleeping together. After just two weeks, _Trend_ had already launched a new column, nauseatingly entitled ‘ _Heir Watch’. Heir Watch_ informed me that Madeleine was avoiding alcohol because she ‘didn’t want to risk the child King Liam and she soon hoped to conceive’. 

Maxwell did his best to cheer me up, but I was so sad and distracted that I could barely face holding a conversation. 

“I’m here for you, whenever you need me, Sabrina.”

I felt guilty for being a rubbish house guest for the Beaumonts, but I was too lost in my own head to do anything beyond making myself more miserable. 

***

**Drake**

As Drake had suspected, the honeymoon tour was proving to be just as tedious as the engagement tour had been. He’d escaped lunch with a hoard of diplomats to eat alone in a quiet restaurant. While he ate his pizza, he checked the group chat Hana started after growing concerned about not hearing anything from Sabrina. 

Maxwell: Help! It’s been three weeks and she still won't eat properly. She barely leaves her room :(

Hana: It will take time, Maxwell. She knows you’re there for her, that’s the most important thing. 

Maxwell: I know, but I can’t stand seeing her so unhappy :’( things were nothing like this after the Coronation Ball nightmare.

Drake: Have you tried encouraging her to get some fresh air? Might help her feel better.

Maxwell: I can try, maybe we could take up running together again. Do you think I should adopt a puppy for her?!

Drake: Umm, no. I don’t think you can replace Liam with a dog. 

Hana: It was a nice idea though, Maxwell. 

Maxwell: How’s Liam holding up? The press coverage of the tour seems to be good.

Drake: He’s functioning, but it’s like watching someone do a Liam impression. 

Hana: Sabrina might need a distraction to help take her mind off things. Is there any news about Tariq? 

Maxwell: Bertrand and I are on the case, but still no leads :( :(:( 

Drake was only slightly less worried about Liam than Maxwell was about Sabrina. Madeleine’s concoction of a honeymoon was a continuous parade of press opportunities and diplomatic schmoozing. Almost every waking moment of the three weeks they’d spent in Venice had been spent networking and creating positive PR for Cordonia. Even the usual tourist activities, like eating gelato or browsing at a market, were used as intricately choreographed photo opportunities. Romantic photos of Madeleine and Liam holding hands in a gondola or kissing on a bridge became significantly less inspirational when you watched them discreetly move away from each other as soon as the press departed. 

All day, every day, Liam needed to play the roles of both a doting, newlywed husband and a calm, confident king. Publicly he appeared to be thriving, and the tour was doubtless a triumph for Cordonia, but the warmth had gone from Liam’s eyes. Drake was beginning to realise just how much Liam’s secret hopes for a future with Sabrina had sustained his friend during the engagement tour. 

***

He and Liam developed a ritual of staying up drinking after the others went to bed. They didn’t tend to say very much. Instead they’d play chess, but Drake knew it was an opportunity for Liam to just be himself. For a newly married couple, Madeleine and Liam showed very little enthusiasm about being alone together.

“How are you doing, Liam?” Drake asked after one particularly intensive day of press, photos and trade negotiations. 

“I’m okay, Drake.”

Drake nodded, not wanting to pry. 

“I'm trying to focus on making this marriage a success for Cordonia,” Liam said eventually. “I’ve known since childhood that my marriage would be a political arrangement, but …” Liam trailed off, gazing down at the chessboard. 

“How are things with Madeleine?” Drake asked tentatively. When they’d arrived at the palazzo, which served as their accommodation, Madeleine had overseen room allocations. It had been difficult not to notice that she and Liam had separate but adjoining bedrooms. 

Liam looked up at Drake with a sigh. “You know Madeleine, she’s very practical. She has proposed an arrangement in which we’ll only share a bed when she is likely to be fertile.” Liam looked down at the game again, moving his bishop across the board. “She has no romantic interest in me either.”

Drake didn’t think he’d ever get his head around noble marriages. “I guess that’s better than her being madly in love with you, right? At least you don’t need to worry about hurting her.”

Liam nodded. “Madeleine’s pragmatism certainly does make some things easier, just not all of them.” 

Drake decided to try and move the conversation to a less depressing topic. “How are you feeling about moving on to England tomorrow?”

  
  
  


***

**Sabrina**

One morning, about a month after the wedding, I was sitting on my bed, engaged in reading sadly through blog coverage of Liam and Madeleine’s time in London. Apparently they’d visited the Tower of London and ridden the London Eye. There was a knock at my door, so I quickly closed my laptop. I’d promised Maxwell on one of our morning jogs that I’d stop obsessing over coverage of the honeymoon. 

“Come in, Maxwell.”

To my surprise, it was Bertrand who stepped into the room. “Sorry, Bertrand. I’d assumed you would be Maxwell.”

“Sabrina, you have a visitor,” Bertrand said hesitantly.

Immediately and insanely, I wondered if it was Liam. Perhaps he’d come to tell me that he’d made a terrible mistake and wanted to run away with me to New York. Once I’d reminded myself that was nonsense, because Liam was on his honeymoon in England, I felt confused. 

“They’re here to see _me_?”

“They are, and you might wish to ensure that you are fashionably attired.” Bertrand raised a meaningful eyebrow at me. 

I was wearing jeans and an extremely baggy sweater. My commitment to fashion had sort of gone out of the window when I’d entered ‘dealing badly with my break-up’ mode.

“Huh? Why would they care what I’m wearing?” I was thoroughly bemused. 

Bertrand frowned. “They’d care, because your visitor is none other than _Ana De Luca_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we’re finally taking a break from angst in the next chapter.  
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Six Degrees of Separation by The Script.


	7. Ana's Offer

_I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much_

_Just your voice_

  
**Sabrina**

"Wait, _Ana De Luca_ wants to see me?"

"Indeed she does. I’ll go and tell her that you’ll be down shortly. Unless you’d rather we ask her to leave?"

I shook my head, feeling thoroughly confused. "No, let's hear her out. I assume she must be looking for a story." Not that I'd done anything remotely newsworthy in the last month. I felt a sharp twinge of anxiety, hopefully my relationship with Liam during his engagement tour wasn't about to be exposed.

"That she was looking for gossip was my first assumption,’ said Bertrand. ‘But she says she has a proposition for you."

"Weird. Can you keep her busy while I get changed? Thank you, Bertrand."

As he headed back downstairs, I quickly changed. I really wasn’t sure what to wear. Ideally I wanted something that would look fashionable without making it seem as if I'd tried too hard. In the end I opted for jeans and a stripy top. I also put my makeup on properly for the first time in weeks. 

I found the Beaumonts on the terrace with Ana. 

"Ahh, Lady Sabrina," she said looking at me with interest. "We haven't seen much of Cordonia's favourite socialite recently." She was dressed as always in a smart suit, her hair and makeup both impeccable. 

"I've been enjoying a break from court life," I replied. I was trying, but probably failing, to sound nonchalant.

"Of course," Ana replied with her irritating smile smirk. "Anyway, I came here with both a proposal for you and some information that might be of interest."

"What kind of proposal?" Maxwell asked warily.

"I think that’s something for Lady Sabrina and I to discuss alone."

Maxwell looked at me anxiously. "It’s fine guys," I said reassuringly. Reluctantly, the Beaumonts left us alone to talk. 

"Lord Maxwell seems rather protective of you," said Ana, clearly alert for gossip. "You know there’s always been rumours about you two."

"He’s a good friend," I replied calmly.

"Quite the playboy though. Maybe that’s just what you need after your, shall we say, _royal_ disappointment?"

"Is this your proposal?" I asked cautiously. "An interview about my non-existent love life?"

Ana smirk smiled again. "I’m here to offer you a job."

I had no idea what I was expecting her to say, but it definitely wasn't that. "What kind of job?" I asked in disbelief.

"A role with _Trend_. Our cultural correspondent has left us in the lurch." She gave me a long appraising look. "Lady Sabrina, I’m sure you’re aware that you’ve been something of a sensation during your time in Cordonia. I think our readers would be keen to hear your perspective on things."

"You want me to write for _Trend_?" I asked in bewilderment.

"As cultural correspondent you’d be covering exhibitions, gallery openings, new bars and clubs. We have a fairly wide definition of cultural. Basically you’d be our girl about town column. Obviously you’d need to write a blog for the website too. Have you had much writing experience?"

"I mean I was an American literature major at college," I replied, entirely caught off guard by Ana’s offer. If my time waitressing at the bar felt like a long time ago, college felt like ancient history. 

"Good enough. Basically I think our readers will lap up the further adventures of Sabrina Brooks. But before you give me your response, I have a little sweetener for you." She reached into her blazer pocket and handed me a small piece of card. It was the business card for a luxury resort in the Alps. 

"What’s this?"

Ana's smirk widened. " _That_ is the present location of Tariq."

I stared at the card in astonishment. "How did you find him?"

She shrugged. "I know people who know people. So what’s it going to be, Lady Sabrina? Are you going to join _Trend_? I'll send over a very suitable salary offer."

I quickly ran through the pros and cons of this extremely unexpected offer in my head. I had always planned to return to New York after I’d cleared my name. I couldn't just live in a Ramsford guest room forever. But did I really, truly, actually want to leave Cordonia? Taking this job would let me at least stay near my friends. On the flip side though, could I really work for the press after everything they'd done to my reputation?

I looked down at the business card in my hands and made a gut decision. 

"Ana, I accept your offer."

"Excellent. Oh, and if you do clear yourself from that whole scandal, I expect you to give _Trend_ an exclusive interview."

"Absolutely."

If I’d sold my soul to the devil, I might as well go all in.

When Ana left, I filled the Beaumonts in on the news about Tariq. I didn’t mention Ana’s job offer yet. I wasn’t really sure how the Beaumonts would feel about me joining the press, and I wanted a little more time to myself to process that development. 

Bertrand immediately sprung into action. "I shall arrange our travel logistics and summon Justin. Can I suggest that you two go and pack some warm clothes."

"I think we should invite Olivia," I suggested. "Lythikos Keep isn’t too far from the ski lodge, and I think she’d be useful back up." I wasn’t sure if she’d agree to come, but something told me she might be good to have around. 

"I believe I have her contact details," said Bertrand thoughtfully. "I shall endeavour to contact her. Lady Sabrina, I presume Ana De Luca asked something of you in return for this information?"

"She just wants an interview if I clear my name," I said quickly.

"An understandable condition," Bertrand replied.

***

The Beaumonts and I travelled to the address Ana had given us. It was an extremely luxurious chalet on the French/Italian border. Justin flew directly from the capital and rendezvoused with us there. 

"Whoa, this place is as much a spa as a ski resort," said Maxwell, looking around at the opulent wood-panelled surroundings.

"Focus, Maxwell," said Bertrand quietly. "We need to somehow ascertain Tariq’s room number."

"I’ll do it!" said Maxwell. "I’ll tell them I’m his freestyle dance instructor and I need his room number for his lesson."

"Because that won't sound at all suspicious," Justin said doubtfully.

"Leave this to me," said Bertrand, striding purposefully in the direction of reception. "The Duke of Ramsford will not be refused."

"We should go with him," I said quickly to Maxwell.

Maxwell and I followed Bertrand toward the reception desk, but we were intercepted by a familiar figure.

"Thank you for coming!" I said with a genuine smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes in response. "Yes, yes, here I am. I already have the room number. Shall we?"

"How did you obtain that?" Bertrand asked.

"It was hardly difficult for the Duchess of Lythikos."

We made our way to the room, and I knocked on the door, my heart hammering in my chest. We’d been through this routine before with Tariq, and I still wasn’t convinced that we’d actually find him. After a pause that felt torturously long, Tariq opened the door. His mouth opened in astonishment when he saw who his visitors were.

He quickly moved to close the door, but Olivia had already blocked him

"I think not," she said coolly. Both Beaumont brothers were glaring at him, angrier than I'd seen them in a long time.

Tariq swallowed anxiously. "I suppose you had all better come in."

The four of us stepped into his room. It was littered with bags from various designer clothing stores. Olivia positioned herself by the door so that Tariq couldn't attempt to make a swift exit.

"We need to talk," I said, aware that I was shaking. "Do you know what you've done to me by running away?"

Tariq looked down at the floor. “I was encouraged by King Constantine to make myself scarce after my disgrace. I believed my flight from court was necessary, to protect both you and Cordonia from the repercussions of my shameful choices.”

"Didn’t you consider how running away would make me look?" I asked in angry frustration. "You invaded my privacy, and then let the world think we were having some kind of affair behind Liam’s back!” My voice shook slightly when I said Liam's name. 

Tariq swallowed, unable to meet my eyes. “I… can see now that I was wrong in doing so. But I swear that my intention was only to spare you any further harm.”

Tariq took a timid step forward, but stopped when Maxwell shifted closer to me, scowling at him. Tariq looked at me forlornly. "I assumed you would be taken care of. I hoped that in time the whole affair would simply be forgotten."

"Do you have any idea what I’ve lost because of you? You could have come forward at any point to clear my name."

Tariq looked down at the floor again. "I was a coward Lady Sabrina."

I took a moment to calm down, aware that I was close to tears. Finally finding Tariq was a powerful reminder of everything that I'd lost with Liam. 

"Look Tariq," I said eventually. "I realise that you were manipulated. I know you believed I’d written that ridiculous love letter. I can even understand why you left Cordonia, but running away has hurt us both. Surely you don’t want to keep living like this?"

Tariq didn’t reply, he just looked around at us all miserably. 

"It’s time to set things right, Tariq,” said Maxwell. 

"You need to make a public statement clearing Lady Sabrina’s name," Bertrand said firmly. “It’s time for you to tell the world the truth about what happened that night at Applewood Manor.”

“It’s the least you can do, Tariq, after everything you’ve put Sabrina through," said Maxwell. 

Tariq had turned pale. "A public statement? I really don’t feel -"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "We have literally no interest in what you feel."

Tariq swallowed nervously. I looked him in the eyes, but he avoided my gaze. "Please, Tariq. Make a statement, explain what happened, and move on with your life.”

He met my eyes, shifting back and forth on his feet. "Maybe you are right, Lady Sabrina."

"Let’s get going," said Olivia. "Get this over and done with."

"Now? But I’m not suitably attired for such an occasion!" Tariq glanced from Olivia’s glaring face to Bertrand’s. "I mean, yes. Now. Absolutely."

He followed us downstairs reluctantly, Olivia watching his every movement. We found Justin in the Foyer. 

"Why have you brought your butler?" Olivia asked, glancing at Justin suspiciously.

"I’m not a… You know what, that hill’s not worth dying on.” Justin stared at Olivia for a moment before turning to Tariq with a smile. "So _you’re_ the reason that I have a job."

Tariq swallowed anxiously. "Who are you exactly?"

"I’m the man who’s called in favours with the French press to arrange a press conference with next to zero notice," said Justin, his smile widening. 

"Have you let the Cordonian press know that a statement is coming?" Bertrand asked.

"All sorted."

"Thanks Justin, you’re a star!" I felt a rush of relief that this was finally happening.

A cloud suddenly appeared over Bertrand’s face. 

"What is it, Bertrand?" I asked anxiously.

"This statement... it’s occurred to me that it will hit the Cordonian news in the middle of the honeymoon tour."

"I don’t think that’s a problem," said Justin cheerfully. "The tour is old news now. This will give the press something new to talk about."

"Be that as it may," said Bertrand. "But the tour has so far been a success for Cordonia. Tariq’s statement will inevitably raise some questions about the Crown’s actions during the social season."

Justin waved his hand. "I wouldn’t worry about that. After the way Sabrina was treated at the Coronation Ball, I think she deserves to create a bit of a splash."

"It may perhaps be best to forewarn King Liam," said Bertrand quietly. 

I bit my lip. It hadn’t occurred to me that Tariq’s statement might raise awkward questions about Constantine and Liam’s handling of the scandal. Having guards forcibly march me out of the Coronation Ball, before even investigating the validity of the claims, would perhaps now seem heavy-handed. At the same time, I was sick of living under the shadow of that night at Applewood. If we didn’t get Tariq to make a statement now there’d be nothing to stop him from doing another vanishing act.

"What do you think, Sabrina?" Maxwell asked gently.

"We should go ahead," I said firmly. I glanced at Justin and Tariq. "Surely we can keep any mention of the Crown to a minimum? There’s no need to bring Constantine or Liam into this, right?"

Tariq nodded. "I have absolutely no wish to bring any royal wrath upon myself."

Justin pushed his glasses up his nose. "I think you’re missing a chance to condemn them for how they treated you, but if you’re sure," he shrugged. 

"I’m sure."

"A suitable compromise, I think," said Bertrand.

***

A few hours later, Tariq made his statement to the press. Justin had managed to arrange for a good number of journalists to be in attendance, including a representative from CBC. I'd also texted Ana to thank her for the location info, and to give a heads up that Tariq’s statement was imminent.

Tariq stepped nervously out in front of the camera. "H-Hello. My name is Tariq, and I…" He took a deep breath to steady himself. "I am here to make a statement regarding the photos of myself and Lady Sabrina Brooks that caused such a scandal in the press several months ago. It has been alleged that Lady Sabrina and myself were involved in a romantic entanglement, that is simply not true. Many rumours have circulated about her since those photos came to light. I regret not coming forward sooner to corroborate the truth of what happened. And I regret, even more deeply, intruding upon Lady Sabrina in the first place.”

Tariq grew in confidence as he hit his stride, relaxing amidst the flashing cameras. “Owing to a malicious prank I ended up in Lady Sabrina’s room while she was changing. I acted under the mistaken belief that she was in my room. Instead of apologising and departing, I made unwanted and entirely inappropriate romantic advances upon Lady Sabrina. Those advances were reciprocated by her in no way. Nothing untoward ever happened between us… at least nothing on Lady Sabrina’s part. The photos published in the press reveal only my poor behaviour and an infringement of Lady Sabrina’s privacy. I offer my sincerest apologies for what I did that night. I am sorry for not making this statement sooner, but I hope I have at least set the record straight now."

As he finished speaking some journalists rushed to ask questions. 

"Lord Tariq, can you confirm who was responsible for this malicious prank?"

"I’m afraid I do not know. It was committed by persons unknown for reasons unknown."

"Lady Sabrina was forced to withdraw from competing for King Liam’s hand while she was the forerunner in the race. Do you think your actions prevented her from becoming Cordonia’s Queen?"

"If they did, I can only sincerely apologise."

"Will you be returning to Cordonia, Lord Tariq?"

"Cordonia is my home. I do hope in time to return."

Justin stepped up with a smile. "I’m afraid that’s all we have time for. Thank you all for coming."

***

Tariq approached me uncertainly after making his statement. "I’m sorry that it took me so long to do the right thing, Lady Sabrina."

"Better late than never," I said with a sad smile. "You should go back to Cordonia, Tariq. Get on with your life."

"Perhaps you are right. Justin has offered to help me with my PR if I choose to reintegrate myself into society."

"Justin’s good at what he does."

Tariq departed, and we said farewell to Justin. Justin was keen to return to Cordonia to observe how the media would react to the press conference. I didn’t really care, Tariq had finally told the truth, that’s what mattered. 

***

Olivia invited us to spend the night at Lythikos Keep, it was a much shorter journey than making the return trip to Ramsford. 

"Thanks for coming today, Olivia." I said as we sat down to dinner.

"It was about time that your name was cleared," said Olivia. She sighed. "I’m just sorry that it came too late for us to rescue Liam from Madeleine’s clutches."

"Do you think they’ve seen the statement?" Maxwell asked hesitantly.

"You know, I don’t really care." I said it quietly, looking down at my plate. 

Maxwell looked at me in surprise. "Sabrina?"

I looked back up from my meal. "Olivia's right, this happened too late for us to rescue Liam. Now I just need to get on with my life." I looked around at the others apprehensively. I really wasn’t sure how they would react to my news. "Speaking of which, I’ve made a decision about my future. I’m just not sure if you’ll all approve."

Bertrand and Olivia looked at me curiously. Maxwell’s face fell.

"You’re going back to New York aren’t you, Sabrina?" Maxwell asked sadly.

"Actually, no," I said quickly. "I’ve decided to stay in Cordonia. When Ana De Luca came to see me, she didn’t just give me information about Tariq’s whereabouts. She offered me a job at _Trend_ , and I’ve accepted it."

I looked around nervously for their reactions. Olivia raised an eyebrow sceptically, Bertrand’s brow furrowed, and Maxwell was beaming.

"Sabrina, this is so exciting!" Maxwell said happily.

"You’re going to work for _Trend_? After everything they put you through?" Olivia asked doubtfully. 

"I know it’s ironic, but I kind of need a job. Besides, I’ll be a cultural correspondent. I’m not going to be writing about the court."

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "Wouldn’t you rather become a chimney sweep or something?"

"Probably not." I turned to Bertrand who still hadn’t said anything. "Do you disapprove, Bertrand? Obviously it means I’ll be moving out, so I won’t be under your feet at Ramsford anymore."

Bertrand considered for a moment, and I expected the worst. I couldn’t help but remember his rather frosty encounter with Ana at Applewood during the social season.

"Lady Sabrina, after the events of the last twelve months, I am inclined to conclude that having a member of our House working on the inside can only be a good thing. Furthermore, there is no reason for you to rush to leave Ramsford until you are ready to do so."

"We like having you around," said Maxwell, reaching over to squeeze my hand.

"Even though I’ve been a reclusive misery for the last month?" I asked guiltily. 

"Sabrina, we understood," Maxwell said kindly. 

Looking between the two Beaumonts made me want to cry. 

Olivia smirked. "You know there is one other advantage to this?"

"Aside from paying my bills?"

"If you’re a member of the press, Madeleine will have to be moderately nice to you from now on."

I couldn’t help but smile. "There’s a thought." I looked around at the three of them. "Thank you, _all of you_. You’ve stood by me through all this. I really am grateful."

"If you’re going to be nauseatingly sentimental I’ll throw you out," said Olivia.

"You’re worth it, Sabrina," said Maxwell with a smile.

"I am very glad that we’ve cleared your name," said Bertrand. "We would never abandon a member of our House."

"Yeah, House Beaumont forever!" Maxwell added happily. 

"I propose a toast," said Olivia raising her glass. "To Lady Sabrina."

"To Lady Sabrina!"

We were on our second glass of champagne when my phone buzzed with a message from Ana. 

_‘You owe me an interview.’_

***

After dinner, I was able to catch Maxwell alone. We sat drinking some of Olivia's wine in the parlour, and this time I actually had her permission to drink it.

"Maxwell, I really mean it when I say I'm grateful. I know I haven't been easy to be around for the last few weeks, and you've never lost patience with me."

He looked at me kindly. "Sabrina, you've been heartbroken. What kind of friend would I be if I just gave up on you?"

I looked down at my wine. "I think I passed the threshold from heartbroken to self indulgent."

"Stop being so hard on yourself! There aren't any rules about how you should deal with a situation like this."

"I guess not."

He looked at me earnestly. "How are you holding up? Now, I mean?"

"It hurts," I said honestly. "But I know rationally that it will get easier in time. I think maybe this job will do me good. For months I was so fixated on learning how to be a potential queen, then on clearing my name. It feels like it's time to throw myself into something new. Something that's not about Liam."

"I'm really glad you're staying in Cordonia."

"Me too. I didn't realise until Ana offered me this job. Suddenly the idea of _not_ staying here kind of freaked me out."

He looked at me anxiously. "Sabrina, would you be angry if you knew Drake, Hana and I had a secret group chat? We were all worried about you after the wedding."

I felt a stab of guilt. "I'm so sorry, Maxwell. I didn't mean to worry you all."

"You shouldn't feel bad! What I'm trying to say is... We all really care about you." Maxwell's face fell slightly. "I did give them both a heads up about Tariq's statement. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," I looked down at my wine with a sigh. "Maybe we should have warned Liam."

"He'll be okay, Sabrina. Tariq didn't say anything bad about him or Constantine. Besides, Drake might have been able to warn him."

"True." I swirled the red wine in my glass around before looking back at him. "Maxwell, I might need your help with my new job."

"You name it!"

"If I'm going to be covering what's hot and happening in Cordonia, I'm pretty sure I'll need your input on that."

His eyes lit up. "You mean we're going to have to go out and about _in the name of your job_?"

"Pretty much."

"You can count me in! I don't think we've had a decent night out in a looong time."

"You mean Liam and Madeleine's wedding wasn't the party of the year?" It was the first time I'd ever managed a smile when thinking about the wedding.

"Definitely not. It was an evening of waltzes with a side of despair, and the cake wasn't even great." He looked at me seriously. "I'm really glad you feel a tiny bit better, Sabrina."

I didn't say anything, instead I pulled him into a hug, and he hugged me back tightly. "You're an awesome friend. You know that right, Maxwell?"

"Yeah, well. I think I owe you after dragging you halfway across the world to have your heart broken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is pretty much written, but if the events of today’s chapter of TRH with a certain Beaumont are as they seem (I really hope/think they aren’t), I’m going to have to do so much re-writing because I have emotions ughhh… :(
> 
> Song lyrics at the start are from Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid (Alan Menken and Howard Ashman)


	8. Trend

_And you'll fall_

_Yes, you will hit a wall_

_But get back up on your feet_

_And you'll be stronger and smarter_

**Drake**

Drake hoped to give Liam a heads-up about Tariq’s statement, but Madeleine and Liam were away from the hotel on an excursion all day. By the time the group sat down before dinner to catch up with the Cordonian news, it was too late. Drake and Hana exchanged an apprehensive look as Tariq's statement was repeated on the news.

“What a _pity_ it took her so long to track him down,” Madeleine said with a wide smile, as the report concluded. “It must be so nice for Lady Sabrina to be free from the taint of scandal.”

“So it wasn't true after all,” said Kiara thoughtfully. “Clearly we misjudged Lady Sabrina.”

Penelope said nothing, she was looking at her hands.

Liam remained unreadable whilst watching the report, but Drake watched his shoulders slump slightly at Madeleine’s words. 

“I’m happy for Lady Sabrina,” said Liam eventually. “Now, I ought to go and make a call to Bastien about security for our visit to Karlington tomorrow.”

Liam stood and left the room. Madeleine watched him go with an amused smirk. Drake briefly made concerned eye contact with Hana and mouthed “I’ll check on him”. Once Madeleine resumed the conversation about their evening plans, he followed Liam from the room.

He found Liam in his bedroom, standing by the window and looking out on the busy London street below. 

"Hey,” Drake said quietly. “I know that must have been difficult for you.”

Liam turned to look at Drake, his expression melancholy. “I’m genuinely very happy that Sabrina is finally exonerated from any wrongdoing.” Liam sighed heavily, dropping his voice to a whisper even though they were alone in the room. “I should have waited, Drake. If only I’d postponed the wedding by just a few weeks. Why didn’t I wait?” There was a sad, almost haunted, look in Liam’s eyes. 

“You didn’t know, Liam. It could have taken months to find Tariq. You were trapped. You couldn’t just put the wedding off indefinitely.”

"I betrayed Sabrina."

"She understood what you had to do."

"No, Drake, I didn't _have_ to do this. Nobody held a gun to my head."

Not since the wedding night had Drake seen Liam so unhappy. Drake ran a hand through his hair, trying to find words to comfort his friend. "You were under a lot of pressure, Liam. It wasn't a normal situation. You were dealing with all that shit from the press and your father."

“I should have made an excuse,” Liam replied bitterly. Drake noticed Liam’s eye was twitching slightly, his customarily stoic exterior showing signs of strain. “Now I'm trapped in this hell of a marriage, and the only person I can possibly blame is myself. Sabrina asked me to give her more time. You tried to warn me, but _I_ went ahead with this."

It was the first time Liam had been so open about his feelings since the wedding. Drake felt a stab of pity for his friend. He hoped it didn’t show on his face. He didn’t want to make Liam feel any worse.

"I know it's hard, but you can't think like this. You're being way too hard on yourself. You've been taught since childhood to make sacrifices and put Cordonia first, so that's what you did.”

Liam nodded, but he didn’t say anything. He turned back to look at the view. Drake suspected he was trying to compose himself. It was a hot summer evening, and the beauty of the day contrasted sharply with their gloomy conversation.

“Let’s go out for a drink tonight after dinner. Just you and me. We could even try and steal Hana away too. Surely we can ignore Madeleine’s schedule for one night?”

Liam turned back to Drake, his expression calmer, but his eye still twitched slightly. “Unfortunately I can’t. We’re having drinks after dinner with Madeleine’s godfather.”

Drake nodded and patted Liam on the shoulder. “You know where I am if you need to talk.”

"Thank you, Drake."

Liam gave himself a shake, squared his shoulders, and left the room. Drake sighed then followed. He wished he was more qualified to support Liam. He couldn’t really imagine how his friend must feel. He stopped off at his room to quickly message Sabrina and Maxwell.

Drake: I’m glad the rat finally did the right thing! I’m sorry I wasn’t around to help.

Hana had messaged their group chat.

Hana: Maxwell, please don’t let Sabrina leave Cordonia before we can say goodbye :( 

When Drake got back to the drawing room he found that Madeleine had returned to the topic of Sabrina, her eyes lingering triumphantly on her husband.

“At least Lady Sabrina will be able to return to her beloved New York now. Maybe her waitressing job will still be waiting for her.”

  
  


***

**Sabrina**

“I’m delighted that you’ve decided to accept my offer and remain in Cordonia,” said Ana when I arrived at Trend’s Cordonia office. 

“Thank you for your help with Tariq.” I glanced around at my surroundings, they were pretty much exactly how I’d have imagined an Ana De Luca office to look. The surfaces were shiny, the art was modern, and all of her staff seemed slightly intimidated. The assistant who brought us our coffee didn’t seem able to leave the room quickly enough. For a moment I wondered what I’d signed myself up for, but it was too late for second thoughts. 

“Glad to assist. Now, let’s get you ready for this interview.” She looked at my outfit critically. “First we need to get you dressed.”

Fifteen minutes later I was dressed in a strappy, floral, summer dress from Ana’s own summer collection. It was slightly lower cut than I’d usually choose for myself, but I decided to just go with it. She then sat me firmly down in front of a hairstylist, who examined my hair as if it was a particularly intriguing math problem.

“Have you ever thought about adding a bit more volume?” They asked, running their hands through my poker straight hair. 

“Ummm,” I replied cautiously. The last time anyone curled my hair I’d ended up with ringlets like Miss Piggy in the Muppet Christmas Carol.

The hairstylist ignored me and looked over at Ana. “I think a perm would really work for Lady Sabrina.”

“What the 80s thing?” I asked in alarm.

The hairstylist smirked at me. “Not exactly, but I think some bouncy beach waves would really suit you.”

Ana came over to the mirror and the two of them loomed over me. “I think a new look for your new start could be good for your personal brand. What do you say, Lady Sabrina? Shall we freshen things up a bit?”

I looked at myself in the mirror and figured I’d only live once. 

“Why the hell not?”

The photoshoot itself was fine. After the rigmarole of the social season and the engagement tour I’d become fairly used to having my photo taken. I actually really liked my new hair. I knew changing my hairstyle after a breakup was a bit of a cliche, but having wavy hair was kind of fun. 

Once Ana had shots she was happy with, it was time for the interview. This was the part I’d been more nervous about. I wasn’t sure how much she was going to pry into my relationship with Liam. I was also aware I shouldn’t alienate my new boss too much by giving super evasive answers. 

Most of the questions were pretty straightforward. I could tell when Ana was going to ask me something she thought was potentially controversial because her smirk would widen.

“So, Lady Sabrina, you were once rumoured to be close to King Liam. How do you _really_ feel about his choice of Queen Madeleine?”

I put on my best smile. “I have complete faith in King Liam’s judgement. Queen Madeleine seems to be doing an excellent job.”

“Do you wish you were in her shoes?”

“Honestly, Ana, I’m happy to be in my own shoes. I’m very excited to be starting a new career with _Trend_.”

“You and Lord Maxwell Beaumont have been described as _inseparable_ in recent months. Indeed there are photos of you holding hands at King Liam and Queen Madeleine’s wedding. Is there any exciting gossip you can share or is he more like a brother to you?”

Uhhh, I hadn’t realised there were photos of Maxwell and I holding hands. I couldn’t very well tell Ana the truth: that it was because I was distraught at the wedding and Maxwell was comforting me. I kept my smile on my face. “Maxwell and I are best friends, he’s been by my side helping me clear my name, as has his brother. I love being an honorary member of House Beaumont.”

Ana was clearly disappointed with my answer, but she didn’t press the issue and the interview wrapped up shortly afterwards. 

Next, Ana sat me down to explain what my new role would involve. Basically, I’d be going to a _lot_ of things and writing about them. If Ana told me to go to the opening of an envelope, I’d need to head straight there with a smile on my face. In return I was being paid a very reasonable salary and _Trend_ were sponsoring my work visa. 

By the time I left the office to travel back to Ramsford I was exhausted. It felt like a lot had happened in a very short amount of time. It was only three days since Ana had provided me with Tariq’s location. My time in Cordonia was nothing if not eventful. 

***

When I got back to the manor, Maxwell came to greet me. His eyes widened when he saw me. It took me a moment to remember that I’d changed my hair and dress since leaving in the morning.

“Is it terrible?” I asked anxiously, self consciously running my hand through my hair.

“No!” Maxwell said quickly. “It really suits you! Sorry, Sabrina, it just didn’t occur to me you’d get De Luca’d.”

“Well, I figured a change was as good as a rest.”

“It’s a great dress,” he said, handing me a glass of white wine. If it wasn’t such a warm day I’d have sworn he might be blushing.

“Thanks, Ana threw it in as a new job warming gift. Have I missed much today?”

“Just the usual. Bertrand fretting about Savannah. Apparently their text exchanges have been frosty ever since they argued at the wedding.”

I sipped my wine, it was crisp and cool. “Why doesn’t he go and see her? Those two need to actually talk to each other.”

“Her mother is visiting from Texas at the moment.”

“Has Bertrand met her?”

Maxwell shook his head. “I think he’s a bit scared. He’s probably imagining an even angrier version of Drake.”

“There’s a thought! I’d be curious to meet Bianca Walker.” 

Maxwell flopped down onto the couch, sprawling himself out. “Speaking of Drake, have you told him and Hana your news?”

I shook my head.

“You should!” He said encouragingly. “Hana made me promise not to let you leave Cordonia without her getting to say goodbye. They’ll be as excited as I am that you’re staying!” Maxwell took his phone out. “Right, remember the top secret group chat I told you about?”

“The one because I’d worried you all?” I asked guiltily.

“The one because we care about you. Anyway, I’ve just added you to it.”

I checked my phone.

Maxwell: Guess who’s back?!

Sabrina: Hello, I’m so sorry for worrying you all :(

Hana: Sabrina! :) Promise me you’re not leaving Cordonia yet? (If we stop replying it’s because we’re having to go to dinner.) 

Drake: Yeah, Brooks. We want to say goodbye if you’re determined to leave. 

Sabrina: Actually… I have some news. I can tell you but it’s meant to be hush hush for now x

Hana: We won’t tell!

Sabrina: I’ve accepted a job at Trend with Ana De Luca. So I’ll be staying in Cordonia.

Drake: Woah!

Hana: Congratulations! I’m so so happy you’re staying! x

Sabrina: Thank you! I’ll fill you in properly. I know you must have questions about my decision to join the press.

Drake: A few… We want you to be happy though.

Hana: Madeleine is calling so we have to go to dinner. Speak soon though?

Drake: If I have to eat another cucumber sandwich I’m out of there.

Sabrina: Definitely speak soon. Drake you should eat the cucumber. It's good for you.

Drake: -_-

As I went to put my phone away, I realised I already had six emails from Ana, three of which were flagged as important. I scanned through them quickly, it looked like Ana was filling up my calendar fast. 

I glanced hopefully at Maxwell. “How are your tango skills?”

He looked thoughtful for a moment. “I mean, let's say it’s my twelfth favourite dance style.”

“I’m being sent for tango lessons. Please say you’ll be my partner so I don’t end up alone.” I gave him my best attempt at puppy dog eyes. 

“I mean, yes… Obviously.” He looked at me slightly uncertainly. “Wouldn’t you rather go alone? You might meet a mysterious and handsome stranger.” 

I shook my head emphatically. “Nope, no way. I’m not even thinking about that.”

“In that case, let’s tango!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always swap my MC's hair from the straight red to the curly red when it becomes available at the start of TRR3. I like to think she took the time to find a curling iron during the attack. I must be easily amused. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from It’s Amazing by Jem.


	9. Drink & Dance (Repeat)

_Don't you feel pretty? Like you’re putting on a show?_

_And the cameras go…_

_Click, Click, Click, Flash_

  
  


**Sabrina**

I threw myself wholeheartedly into my new job. I quickly found that the busier I was, the easier it was to block out thoughts of Liam. I became a pro at flicking past magazine and newspaper features about him and Madeleine. Subtly zoning out of conversations about the honeymoon tour became my new party trick. Thankfully, my role at _Trend_ didn’t involve the royals or court life, so I was pretty much able to just pretend the _Heir_ _Watch_ column didn’t exist. Madeleine was seen admiring designer baby outfits in England? _La la la, can’t hear you._

Ana sent me all over Cordonia. I got used to staying in hotels on the evenings when travelling back to Ramsford was impractical. The moment I stopped for the day was the point melancholy tended to set in, so I filled those nights with reading books I could review for _Trend._ Basically, I did anything I could to keep my brain occupied, to stop it from dwelling on a certain King. 

To my relief, Ana seemed to be happy with my work. I got used to her occasional terse corrections, discovering it was just her rather unsettling management style and nothing personal. To my surprise my columns were popular. Apparently Cordonia wasn’t completely bored with me yet and _did_ want to hear more of my antics. 

I paid weekly visits to the _Trend_ offices for team meetings. I definitely liked having colleagues more than being surrounded by courtiers. The worst my colleagues would do to me was borrow my phone charger or stapler without permission. It was a relief to not have to worry about being framed in nefarious scandals anymore. 

My newcolleagues had a dedicated work hard, play hard policy, and I adopted it. It quickly dawned on me that I was finally free to let my hair down. I'd lost Liam, I was never going to be queen. For the first time since my arrival in Cordonia, I wasn't trying to court anyone's approval or play the role of Princess Barbie. I didn't have to prove myself to anyone, well apart from Ana. Finally, I could just have fun. It didn’t matter anymore if I embarrassed myself. I was free to just be Sabrina. To be honest, it was refreshing. 

I said yes to whatever I was invited to. I went for weekly cocktails with my colleagues. If someone offered me a shot that would turn my tongue blue, I damn well accepted it _and_ went back for a second. 

“Vodka ice luge, Sabrina?”

“Absolutely.”

“Pirate themed bar, Sabrina?”

“Count me in.”

“Will you wear the pirate hat?”

“Is that even a question? Give me that hat!”

If I _had_ married Liam I’d have missed out on drunkenly dancing on the table at the Cordonian equivalent of a Medieval Times restaurant (Ye Olde Apple Inn). Maxwell, of course, was by my side. He was my partner in crime for most of my nights out. Despite us never so much as holding hands, people just seemed to assume we were a couple. This had the dual benefits of stopping random creeps from hitting on me and preventing awkward questions about my love life. 

“Maxwell, are you sure you don’t mind people making assumptions about us?” I asked as we took a cab back to Ramsford from the restaurant. “I don’t want to get in the way of your love life.”

I’d realised that Maxwell had been single for a long time now, but I didn’t want to pry. I still remembered how flustered he’d become when I once asked him if he’d ever been in love. In hindsight it probably was a slightly inappropriate question, but I’d been trying to learn more about my mysterious benefactor. Maxwell had perfected the art of appearing to tell you everything about himself whilst revealing nothing of any emotional significance. 

“Sabrina, it’s not a problem. It’s not like there’s a risk of us causing a scandal anymore.” He grinned at me. “Besides, if I meet anyone I like, I’ll give you a subtle signal to make yourself scarce, like locking you in a cupboard or something.”

“Sounds reasonable.”

I figured I’d just keep an eye out for him showing an interest in anyone and tactfully make an exit. Thinking back to the night we met and his attempt to chat up those girls on the dancefloor at Kismet, his approach to flirtation probably wouldn’t be subtle and easy to miss. 

Bertrand was horrified when we arrived back at the Manor dressed in cheap medieval costumes. “What if the press had seen you?”

“I am the press,” I said cheerfully.

“Don’t worry Bertrand, I’m just channelling our ancestor Percival.”

“Percival would never have worn a badly-fitting polyester tabard, Maxwell. It is entirely historically inaccurate,” his brother replied irritably.

Maxwell innocently offered Bertrand his cardboard crown. “I finally acquired a crown for House Beaumont, Bertrand. I thought you’d approve.”

I was too tipsy to stop myself from laughing. Bertrand glowered at us both and left the room. 

“Did I go too far?” Maxwell asked as he watched his brother’s retreating back.

“The crown is probably still a sensitive topic,” I said, picking it off the floor and putting it on my head. “Ahh, I have achieved my goals.”

“How does it feel?”

“Insufficiently grand. I’d rather have one of those cone-shaped, damsel-in-distress hats with a veil.”

“I’ll remember that for your birthday.”

***

Maxwell and I started the weekly tango course that Ana had sent me to review. The instructor was an intense man named Henri who introduced the dance as “passionate and all consuming”.

My first thought was _oh shit, this will be an awkward dance to do with my best friend_. Something that should probably have occurred to me in advance, really. Judging by the slightly nervous look in Maxwell’s eyes, the same thing had occurred to him. _Also were my legs going to be flexible enough for this? I knew I should have taken up yoga._

It was a relief when Henri went on to describe the dance as “playful and collaborative, with an emphasis on trust”. Be playful and collaborative with Maxwell? I could do that, and I definitely trusted him not to let me fall. Well, as long as he didn’t get distracted by anything.

Maxwell and I decided to just go with it. We’d waltzed together plenty of times, but the tango embrace was definitely more intimate. We got over the initial awkwardness of the close contact by putting on exaggeratedly intense faces. The hardest part was trying not to giggle. It wasn’t uncomfortable to have his arm wrapped around my waist. 

I knew I'd won the partner jackpot. I was aware of envious glances from some of our classmates. Maxwell may have claimed that tango was only his twelfth favourite dance, but he certainly knew what he was doing. His skills were far beyond those required by a beginners lesson, and he led us easily through the steps. About an hour into the first class I realised I was really having fun. I was much too focused on keeping up with the moves and music to worry about any potential for awkwardness. 

“Thank you for doing this with me,” I said gratefully.

“It’s not exactly a chore, Sabrina.”

“You know, it feels like a lifetime since you forgot to teach me the Cordonian Waltz.”

He looked at me apologetically. “You should have banged on my door and demanded lessons.”

It was strange thinking back to a time when Maxwell and I weren't such close friends. On that first trip to Lythikos he was just my genial House Sponsor. We'd been out for cronuts with the gang, but our friendship was in its early stages. I certainly wouldn't have felt comfortable knocking on his bedroom door late at night to ask him to teach me to waltz.

***

**Drake**

On the last morning of the honeymoon tour, Drake felt a strong sense of relief. The whole thing had been tedious and depressing. He hoped that once they were all back in Cordonia, and therefore able to establish a more normal routine, that things might become easier for Liam. 

Madeleine was in high spirits. The tour was undeniably a PR success, and all of the press coverage was favourable. As far as the world was concerned, Liam and Madeleine had the perfect marriage.

Penelope was opening the post, one of the few duties that Madeleine trusted her with.

“Has this month’s issue of _Trend_ arrived?” Madeleine asked eagerly. “I sent Ana a range of suitable photos for use on the cover.”

Penelope found the magazine and glanced down at it, her eyes widening slightly. 

“They haven't used the gelato picture have they? I specifically asked Ana _not_ to use that one. There is a speck of chocolate visible on my blouse, and it will ruin the entire cover.”

“Umm,” said Penelope. “Well, they definitely haven't used the gelato picture.”

Madeleine's smile widened. “That is a relief. Is it the museum photo? I think my pink dress complimented the stained glass rather well.”

“Errr,” said Penelope, glancing anxiously at Kiara, who was sitting next to her.

“Honestly, Penelope. Even _you_ should be able to describe a photo. Which one have they used?” Madeleine demanded. 

“It isn't exactly you,” Penelope squeaked quickly.

Madeleine's eyebrows knitted in annoyance. “Don't tell me they put Liam and me on the front together.” She glanced irritably at Liam as if he was responsible. “I really think we should be using Trend to showcase _my_ image.” She held her hand out to Penelope. “Hand it over.'

Penelope thrust the magazine at Madeleine as if it was on fire. Madeleine picked it up and stared at it, her face registering astonishment then rage. Drake glanced at Hana who was peering over Madeleine's shoulder. Drake knew from the slight twinkling in her eyes that Hana was fighting not to laugh. _It must be something to do with Brooks to get Madeleine this riled up._

“What is the meaning of this?” Madeleine demanded of nobody in particular.

“Well, you have been on the cover a lot recently,” said Penelope quietly. She stopped talking immediately due to the expression of malign fury on Madeleine's face.

Madeleine rounded on her husband. So far Liam had barely acknowledged her tantrum. He was engaged in reading his daily political briefing. 

“What are _you_ going to do about this?”

He looked calmly at his wife. “Madeleine, until you show me the magazine, I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea what you are referring to.”

Madeleine aggressively handed the copy of _Trend_ to Liam. His mouth opened in surprise for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure. 

Drake glanced at the magazine over his shoulder. On the cover was Sabrina, wearing a sexy summer dress and wide smile. The headline next to the photo read: _Trend’s newest columnist discusses life free from the weight of royal scandal_.

“Your American friend seems to have found herself a job,” Madeleine hissed at Liam. “She was meant to slink back to the states, not rebrand herself as some kind of Cordonian It Girl.”

Drake realised this was probably the first his friend knew of Sabrina’s decision to remain in Cordonia, but Liam’s expression was unreadable. 

“Actually,” said Kiara calmly, “It's a sensible move on Lady Sabrina's part. She isn't a noble, it's understandable that she would need to find a job. This allows her to leverage her celebrity in a way that benefits her.”

“Indeed, Lady Kiara is correct,” said Liam evenly. “Lady Sabrina is a loyal friend, we should be glad to have her support within the press.” His tone implied he was unwilling to discuss the matter further.

Madeleine swallowed angrily, clearly trying to regain her composure. She smiled coolly around the room. “Well, I suppose it will be nice to have a friendly face in the press.”

Hana caught Drake's eye. He put his hand over his face to hide his amusement. 

  
  


***

**Sabrina**

Time passed as I settled into my new routine. I knew that Liam and Madeleine had returned to Cordonia from their honeymoon, but it didn't change anything. I wasn't a member of their court. Really there was no reason why I'd see them. 

Life at Ramsford suited me. Since my failure to become queen, Bertrand had decided to focus his energies on the Ramsford wine business. This had been somewhat neglected in recent years, despite the Beaumonts expansive vineyards. When Bertrand refused to let me pay any rent, on the grounds that it was gauche, I offered to assist as much as I could around my job. It helped to keep me busy, and busy meant less Liam-related moping.

Maxwell had also launched into helping Bertrand. He seemed genuinely committed to sharing the burden of estate management. 

One evening we sat in the drawing room, Maxwell with a large book about marketing open in front of him.

“You really have thrown yourself into this.” I remarked, as he scribbled some notes down on the pad next to him.

He looked at me thoughtfully. “I guess I dedicated so much time to trying to solve this conspiracy, I didn't really know what to do with myself once we did.” He glanced around the room for a moment, his eyes lingering on a portrait of his father. “Bertrand is exhausting himself. He'll never figure things out with Savannah if he doesn’t have any time to think.”'

“That’s very supportive of you, Maxwell.”

“I want to be a good brother.”

“You _are_ a good brother. You love Bertrand, and you want to make him happy. You made sure that his son was provided for. You’re learning all _this_ ,” I gestured at the piles of books around us. 

“I don’t know, Sabrina. I feel like I’ve still got a lot of past irresponsibility to compensate for. Can you pass me _Spreadsheets for Dummies_?'

***

After two months of tango lessons, I was getting fairly proficient at the beginners routines. Maxwell and I enjoyed the opportunity to throw ourselves into putting on a show. Maxwell never did anything by halves, which made the whole thing extremely entertaining. We’d long since overcome the initial awkwardness, so I felt rather peeved one evening when Henri insisted on splitting us up. 

Maxwell was paired with a tall attractive woman named Charlotte. I was paired with a lawyer named Robert who smelt strongly of cheap cologne. He was a perfectly adequate dancer, but there was nothing like the same energy and synchronicity as there was when I danced with Maxwell. 

Of course Maxwell and Charlotte performed the routine well together. Charlotte was beaming. It was obvious to everyone in the class that she was interested in Maxwell. There was no need to press against your partner so much in that routine. For some reason watching them together made me feel uncomfortable. _Way to be possessive of your friends, Sabrina. Maxwell deserves some fun after all the drama he’s helped you with._ Besides, Charlotte was always perfectly nice. I was just being irrationally bitchy. 

I messaged him discreetly as the class wrapped up. 

Sabrina: Shall I head back without you? ;)

He glanced over at me, giving me a slightly alarmed look, like a cute woodland animal caught in car headlights. 

Maxwell: No. I'm coming back with you.

Sabrina: Are you sure? I don't want to cramp your style. You could do something with Charlotte?

Maxwell: Nope, Spreadsheets for Dummies is calling to me x

***

When we got back to Ramsford, Maxwell opened a bottle of wine and poured us both a generous glass.

“How was dancing with Henry?”

“Oh you know, fine. He didn’t trample on my feet, and I didn’t trample on his. He did tell me a lot about apple export law.” I smiled at Maxwell as he took a seat next to me. “I kind of missed my dance partner.”

“Because I don’t talk about apple law?”

“Because your cologne smells better.”

Maxwell’s lips quirked. “Quite the compliment, Miss Brooks.”

“How was dancing with Charlotte? She seemed to be enjoying herself.”

“Well, she definitely smells better than Robert.”

I raised an eyebrow at him, sipping my wine. “Are you sure you wanted to come straight home tonight?”

“Most definitely.” Maxwell put his wine glass down on the coffee table. He stood up and held his hand out to me with a grin. “Dance with me, Sabrina? Since we’ve been cruelly parted all evening.”

I stood up and took his hand. “Absolutely.”

Maxwell opened a tango playlist on his phone, ensuring the volume wouldn’t be loud enough to disturb Bertrand. 

We moved through the steps together. It felt extremely natural, but I knew that on some level, as my leg wrapped around his, it was quite intimate. _We're friends, friends dance. It's normal, stop overthinking, Sabrina._

“You’re mastering this fast, Sabrina!” 

“Yeah, well. I have a good partner.” 

I was pressed against him, our hips touching. I caught his eye, and just for a moment my breath caught in my throat. I was suddenly aware of him as a man, rather than just my friend. The moment caught us both off guard. We paused the steps, neither of us breaking the physical contact. If I moved against him just a little more, if I pressed against him a little harder, I would be taking our friendship into unknown territory. As we stood looking at each other uncertainly, I knew that I wanted to, _that I wanted him_. It took me by surprise. It wasn’t that I’d ever found Maxwell unattractive. I’d just always been too wrapped up in Liam to really think about it.

We heard footsteps approaching and immediately sprang apart. It was probably unnecessary. Bertrand knew we were having dance lessons together, and practising wasn't an unreasonable thing to do. I think we both knew we had just tested the boundaries of our friendship. We didn’t meet each other’s eyes as we quickly sat down and opened books. 

Something must have lingered in the atmosphere, because Bertrand looked at us suspiciously when he entered the room.

“What are you two up to?”

“Drinking wine and reading,” said Maxwell cheerfully.

“It's very interesting, lots of content.” I added vaguely, sipping my wine. I could tell by Bertrand's frown that something was weighing on his mind.

“What is it, Bertrand?” Maxwell asked cautiously. “You look even more serious than usual.” 

“Yes, well,” said Bertrand, “I have some news to impart. I have had a communication from King Liam. Now that he and Queen Madeleine are settled back into Cordonia they will be touring the provinces.”

My heart plummeted to the ground. I knew exactly what Bertrand was going to say next.

“They have requested to spend three nights at Ramsford, accompanied by a small entourage. Of course I cannot possibly refuse such a request.”

Both Beaumonts looked at me anxiously. I didn't say anything, I just swallowed. _Liam and Madeleine were coming to Ramsford._

'Oh,' I said eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of the chapter are from Click Flash by Ciara.


	10. The Peacock Pen

_My ex-man brought his new girlfriend_

_She's like "Oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it_

**Sabrina**

I felt a wave of panic sweep through me. All of my newfound coping mechanisms required avoiding Liam and Madeleine at all costs. Well, that and staying constantly busy. 

I took a deep breath. I just wasn't thinking clearly. It should be easy to get out of this.

"That's okay. I can make sure I'm away for work during their visit."

"Good thinking," said Maxwell, giving me a reassuring smile. "Bertrand and I can hold the fort here."

Bertrand raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately their visit has been timed to coincide with the wine festival."

 _Of course_ , I thought, with a sickening moment of realisation. “The wine festival that I’m covering for _Trend_.” I was pretty confident Ana wouldn't let me bail on an event being held in my own backyard, let alone one that I was meant to be helping the Beaumonts organise. 

Bertrand sighed, his expression not unkind, as he turned to me. "Unfortunately, it was inevitable that you would encounter King Liam and Queen Madeleine again at some point."

I knew that he was probably right, but I'd still hoped to buy myself more time. Like I don't know ten, twenty years?

I felt slightly sick as I did my best to smile at the Beaumonts. "It's okay, just let me know what I can do to help you prepare."

"Hopefully it should be fairly straightforward," said Bertrand. "Just some dinners, probably a cocktail reception. If they're only bringing a small entourage there's no need for the full Beaumont Bash experience."

"It would only be wasted on Madeleine," said Maxwell sadly.

***

Alone in my bedroom, I flopped dramatically down onto the bed with a groan. _What an evening_. First there’d been the surprise realisation that I was apparently quite attracted to Maxwell, and then I was faced with seeing Liam again.

I picked up one of my pillows and held it over my face so that I could scream without any risk of disturbing the Beaumonts.

_Okay, Sabrina, calm down. You're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be._

The moment with Maxwell didn't need to be a problem. Absolutely nothing had happened. There was no harm done. The whole thing had probably been in my imagination. I mean, Maxwell knew better than anyone that I was a mess after my breakup with Liam. He'd watched me nearly breakdown at Liam's wedding. There was no way he could possibly find me attractive after all that. He'd probably just been confused by my weird behaviour this evening.

I felt myself relax slightly. It was okay to find my best friend attractive. It was probably just because of his stupid sexy cologne. I wasn't going to act on it. It wasn’t a romantic thing. _Nothing was going to change._

The prospect of seeing Liam again, however, made me want to hightail it back to New York.

I tried to give myself a pep talk while I got ready for bed. I stared sternly at myself in the mirror while I cleaned my teeth. _Come on, Sabrina, he’s just your ex. You can do this_.

I knew that Liam would never want to put me in an uncomfortable or awkward situation. The real challenge was going to be a triumphant and gloating Madeleine, and I damn well wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me ruffled. 

***

The fortnight leading to the visit sped by. I was kept extremely busy by both work and helping the Beaumonts prepare for the wine festival. To my relief things with Maxwell were completely normal. The ‘almost moment’ we’d shared was never mentioned, and our tango lessons continued, although neither of us suggested practising at Ramsford again. 

It was three and a half months since the wedding and the last time I'd seen Liam. I was still studiously avoiding all press about him and Madeleine, but it had been impossible to completely avoid all coverage of their ‘fairy tale' romance. Apparently they were 'dedicated and devoted' to one another. I was, I admit, morbidly curious to see how they would interact with each other, like a moth drawn to a candle. _Wheeee this will hurt, but I'm going do it anyway._

I was glad that Hana and Drake would be accompanying Liam and Madeleine on their visit. It would be the first time I’d seen them since the wedding too. So far we’d all been kept too busy to catch-up. It was strange thinking how much had changed since we were last together. Our group excursions during the engagement tour felt like a lifetime ago. 

***

On the morning of their arrival, I felt jittery, possibly because I’d eaten three cronuts and drunk two extremely strong coffees for breakfast. Maxwell had sought out baked goods to cheer me up. I didn't voice to the Beaumonts how anxious I was about the visit, but I knew they could both tell.

I got ready slowly, taking a while to choose something to wear. In the end I settled for a smart blue skater dress. I threw my leather jacket on top, it was proving to be a chilly autumn. I also took time to ensure that my hair and make-up looked okay. I didn’t want to worry about my eyeliner being askew while dodging Madeleine barbs. 

Maxwell popped his head around the door just as I finished applying my lipstick.

“Hana says they're five minutes away. Come down and wait outside with us?" He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'll be next to you the whole time.”

"Thanks, Maxwell."

He gave me a quick hug. It occurred to me, with an uncomfortable twinge, that our friendship had become less tactile since that night in the drawing room. But I figured that was something I'd have to worry about another day. 

I followed him downstairs reluctantly. Bertrand was already waiting outside the front door, and Maxwell and I took our places next to him. I deliberately positioned myself close to a large hedge. My plan was to jump into it if I freaked out at the last minute. 

I felt sick and slightly shaky. I wondered how much was due to the inevitable sugar crash and how much was nerves. I kept repeating in my head: _I can cope with seeing my ex_.

Two cars came into view. I contemplated leaping into the hedge and running away. 

“Here we go,” said Bertrand quietly.

The cars pulled onto the drive and rolled to a stop. Bastien hopped out of one and opened the car door for Madeleine. She was wearing a green floral maxi dress, and her glittering gold tiara reflected the autumn sunlight. Next Liam stepped out. He was dressed in a blue suit that I didn’t recognise. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, so I quickly looked away from him.

Kiara, Penelope, Drake and Hana climbed out of the second car, and the group made their way up the drive. Liam and Madeleine led the way, their arms linked. 

Bertrand and Maxwell bowed. I dropped into a curtsy, keeping my eyes on the ground. I only lifted them once my heartbeat had steadied. 

“King Liam and Queen Madeleine, it is our privilege to welcome you to Ramsford.”

“Thank you, Bertrand,” said Liam, glancing at Madeleine. “We are extremely excited to attend the inaugural Ramsford wine festival.”

“Supporting the regions of Cordonia is so important,” said Madeleine with a wide smile. 

“Please follow me to the terrace for drinks,” said Bertrand. “We have been working on some new sparkling wines that I’m excited for you to try.'

As Bertrand led the group towards the drinks reception, Maxwell and I fell into step with Drake and Hana. Once Liam and Madeleine were out of view, Hana pulled us both into a hug.

“I’ve missed you two so much!”

“We’ve missed you too,” said Maxwell happily. “It’s been way too long since we were all together!”

“It definitely has,” I said. Hana released us from the hug and stood back to look at us.

“Sabrina, you look amazing! I love your hair!”

“Thanks, Hana, you look lovely too. Is that a new dress?”

Hana nodded happily, even Drake was smiling. It really was good to see them both again. They made the prospect of spending three days with Madeleine almost bearable. 

“How’s life at court?” Maxwell asked quietly.

Hana's smile faltered as she and Drake exchanged a glance. 

“We’ll fill you in later,” said Drake. “For now, it’s just good to see some friendly faces.” He glanced at me seriously. “Are you okay with this, Brooks? I promise we’ll have your back the entire time.”

“It’s fine, Drake,” I said quickly. “I was always going to see them again at some point.”

Dawdling as much as possible, we caught up with the others. Bertrand had ownership of the conversation and had drawn Liam and Madeleine into discussing their plans for the visit. As soon as it was vaguely polite to do so, Maxwell, Hana, Drake and I took the opportunity of escaping to a table at the other end of the terrace. 

“The wine business must be going well,” Hana said cheerfully.

“Yeah!” Maxwell replied happily. “So far so good. Hopefully tomorrow will go off without a hitch and Bertrand will finally relax for a few minutes."

"Hah," said Drake doubtfully. Clearly some tension still remained between him and the older Beaumont brother. Drake turned to me, “Congrats again on your new job by the way, Brooks. You're going to have to fill us in on everything."

"Absolutely, I —"

I was interrupted when Maxwell whispered “incoming,” under his breath.

Madeleine was leading the others over to us. “I thought it would be so much nicer if we all sat together,” she said with a broad smile. “So that we can all catch up.”

“Great idea, Your Majesty,” said Maxwell. “The more the merrier.”

Everyone took seats. I was careful to remain at the end of the table furthest from Madeleine and Liam.

“Isn't this nice,” said Madeleine. “I can't believe we haven't seen any of you Beaumonts since the wedding.”

I exchanged a quick glance with Hana.

“Well, you were away for the honeymoon and we've been busy with the estate. It's wonderful to see you both looking so well,” said Bertrand smoothly.

“Married life suits us doesn't it, Darling?” Madeleine asked her husband. “I think happiness gives people such a glow.”

I glanced at them both quickly. Madeleine might have been glowing, the reflection from her tiara casting golden rays over her face. Liam, however, definitely wasn't. If anything he looked tired.

“Indeed,” said Liam calmly. “We're very happy. How is the wine business, Bertrand?'

Bertrand launched into a monologue, I suspect intended to distract Madeleine. She was undeterred however. As soon as Bertrand paused, she turned to look at me.

"Did _you_ enjoy the wedding, Lady Sabrina?"

I met her eyes. They were cruel and gloating, but that only strengthened my resolve to ignore her taunting. 

“It was extremely elegant.” I kept my voice cool and casual, a polite smile plastered on my face. I knew it was a slightly vague comment. I could feel Liam’s eyes on me, but I was careful to avoid looking at him.

"It was a great wedding," said Maxwell. "I really enjoyed the… err... the speeches."

“The media coverage was excellent,” said Bertrand, stepping in to save Maxwell and I from ourselves. “You must be very happy with how it all went, Queen Madeleine?”

“Absolutely. It was the best day of our lives wasn't it, Liam?”

“It was an unforgettable day,” Liam responded evenly.

Madeleine leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. I felt slightly jealous, but it was a dull resigned jealousy. Nothing like the violent stabbing sensation I’d experienced during the engagement tour.

"Duke Ramsford, this wine is excellent. My parents have been following your developments at the Ramsford vineyards with interest.”

“Thank you, Lady Kiara. I hope your parents will be able to visit soon.”

The conversation returned to the upcoming festival. Never had I been so glad of Kiara's wine knowledge. Eventually Bertrand took Liam and Madeleine on a tour of the vineyards, accompanied by a bored Penelope and an enthusiastic Kiara. 

I breathed a sigh of relief as they disappeared from view.

“Madeleine’s as fun as I remember,” said Maxwell, slumping onto the table.

"You handled her attempts to rile you well, Brooks,” said Drake, leaning back in his chair.

"Let's hope I can keep it that way."

Maxwell topped up our glasses. “I think we're going to need this if we've got three days to go.”

“She’s being more vindictive than usual,” said Hana, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Being queen can't be all it’s cut out to be if her idea of fun is still goading me.” I said, taking a long sip of my wine. 

Drake smiled sadly at me. “Come on, Brooks, you're a special guest star. She’s excited to have someone new to bully.”

“Is she always like this?” Maxwell asked curiously.

“Depends who she’s around,” said Drake. “She’s all sweetness and light if the press are about. Behind closed doors it’s a different story.”

I groaned. “At least we’ll all be busy with the wine festival tomorrow.”

***

I managed to avoid Madeleine and Liam until dinner. I had an article to finish for Ana, so I was able to hide in my room while the others went into town for a tour of an art gallery. 

The Beaumonts and I arranged the seating plan so that I was located as far away from Madeleine and Liam as possible. The conversation over dinner was formal and tedious. Madeleine dominated proceedings, providing us with a detailed day by day account of their honeymoon. I found myself zoning out. 

After dinner everyone moved to the drawing room for drinks. Madeleine soon took the opportunity to turn the conversation back to me. 

“Lady Sabrina, we were all so excited to hear that your name had been cleared by Lord Tariq. You must be overjoyed not to have that scandal hanging over your head anymore?”

“Indeed,” I said calmly. “I’m glad to put it all behind me.”

Madeleine turned to Liam. "We were delighted weren't we, Darling? When we heard the news on our honeymoon."

"Yes, we were all very happy," said Liam quietly.

"It must have all been so hard for you, Sabrina. I mean it took _so_ _long_ to clear your name." Madeleine smirked as she said it, triumph oozing from every pore. 

I kept my smile glued on my face. "Well, you know these things take time." I wondered if I was being slightly pointed. I certainly avoided meeting Liam's eyes. 

“Better late than never,” said Maxwell cheerfully. "Who wants to see the peacock pen?"

Madeleine ignored him. Her attention was still firmly on me.

“And now you've _joined_ the press, Lady Sabrina. How novel of you to align yourself with the very people who tore your reputation to shreds. I don't know how you manage.”

 _Keep smiling, Sabrina,_ I told myself. _Keep smiling, Sabrina._

“Thank you,” I said calmly. It clearly wasn't the reaction she'd hoped for. She snuggled up to Liam, resting her head on his shoulder. I didn’t look at Liam’s face. I didn’t want to see the pity in his eyes. 

“You'll have to write something about Liam and I while we're here. How about a lovely piece all about our happy first months of marriage?”

 _Ughh_ , I thought, _she really doesn't give up does she?_

“My apologies, Your Majesty, but Ana takes her responsibilities as royal correspondent extremely seriously. I couldn't possibly intrude on her domain.”

“What a pity. I might have a chat with her and see if we can come to some arrangement.”

Liam glanced at Madeleine, his face tense. I quickly turned to Maxwell.

“Maxwell, I would _love_ to see the peacock pen. I can't believe it's taken me so long! Please excuse us, Your Majesties.”

Maxwell and I stood up. I curtsied to Liam and Madeleine, avoiding eye contact with either. I could feel eyes watching us as we escaped the room.

***

Once we were outside I took a deep calming breath.

“I can't believe her,” said Maxwell quietly. “She's already won, what's she trying to do?”

“Break me,” I replied bluntly. “I'm not going to let her.”

Maxwell hooked his arm through mine. "That's the spirit."

“Thanks, Maxwell.” Maybe I'd just imagined the whole ‘being less tactile’ thing. _Way to be paranoid, Sabrina._

Maxwell glanced around at the early October evening. “It's a bit of a trek to the peacock pen. I sort of tried to hide it from Bertrand initially. Are you happy going for a long walk?”

“The longer the better.” We heard footsteps approaching us. I considered breaking into a run, in case it was Bertrand coming to summon us back, but it was only Drake.

“Take me with you! She's talking about renovations to the palace and I can't handle it anymore. I've had months of her nonsense."

I gave him a grin, and the three of us set off to the peacock pen. It was about two miles away, which felt like a safe distance from Madeleine. Drake and Maxwell spent the walk chatting about how Savannah and Bartie were getting on. I was happy just to listen, glad to see the pair of them back on good terms, especially when it came to their nephew. I’d hated it when they were at odds in Paris. That night at Liam’s court bachelor party had been a low point. At the time I really thought Drake was going to take a swing at both Beaumont brothers.

When we arrived at the peacock pen, I was slightly taken aback. It was a far grander structure than I’d expected. It was basically a miniature wooden castle complete with turrets and a fence running all around it. It was easily large enough for me to stand in. 

“Umm, Maxwell, I can't help noticing that your peacock pen lacks any peacocks,” said Drake as we stood admiring it.

“Yeah,” said Maxwell sadly. “I accidentally left the gate open and they all escaped.”

“Oh, Maxwell!” I said patting him gently on the arm. “Maybe I can live in it for the next few days.”

“You could eat the leftover peacock seed.”

“How long do we think we can get away with staying out here for?” Drake asked. 

“Probably until Bertrand starts texting me,” Maxwell replied.

“We could bury your phone,” I suggested hopefully. 

We spent the next half hour or so devising increasingly wild schemes to avoid Madeleine.

“Could we hide in the suits of armour?”

“How deep would a tunnel to the peacock pen need to be?”

“Would anyone really notice if we paid actors to replace us?”

Inevitably Maxwell's phone did eventually vibrate.

“I'm being summoned for a nightcap with our guests,” he said gloomily. 

The three of us make our way unwillingly back to the manor. It was really quite cold and I regretted not stopping to grab my jacket on the way out. 

“Sabrina, please take my jacket,” said Maxwell pleadingly. 

“I’ll be okay,” I said stubbornly. “Besides, I don’t want you to get cold either.”

“I have long sleeves. Please, Sabrina?”

“I’m fine, Maxwell.”

“Your teeth are chattering.”

“I’m just scared of Madeleine.”

“Sabrina!”

“Okay, okay.” I let him drape it over my shoulders. "Thanks, Maxwell,” I said gratefully. As I pulled it around me, I realised that it smelt comfortingly of him. 

***

When we got back to the drawing room, the atmosphere was subdued. Bertrand gave his brother a pleading look.

"Who wants some of my signature pineapple paradise punch?" Maxwell asked cheerfully, flicking his 'party brother' switch on.

"Yes please, Lord Maxwell," said Madeleine.

"Why don't Sabrina and I give you a hand?" Hana offered with a smile.

"I feel like we've barely seen Lady Sabrina this evening," said Madeleine. "Why doesn't Penelope go with Lord Maxwell instead?"

“I’m happy to help!” Penelope said, looking at him enthusiastically. 

I suddenly regretted telling her that she and Maxwell would make a cute couple when she’d asked me back in Capri. 

Maxwell gave Hana and I a sympathetic glance, then he departed with a beaming Penelope. 

I took an empty seat on the sofa next to Hana. We all sat in awkward silence. I felt as if I’d accidentally strolled into a stilted nineteenth century costume drama. Once I'd warmed up a bit, I took Maxwell’s jacket off and hung it behind me on the sofa.

“Isn't that Lord Maxwell's jacket?” Madeleine asked me with a sickly smile. “How terribly sweet.”

I just smiled in response, willing someone else to start a conversation before Madeleine returned to hazing me. 

“So, Bertrand,” said Liam quickly. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?”

After what felt like seven years, Maxwell and Penelope returned with two trays of brightly-coloured drinks.

Maxwell joined Hana and I on the sofa. Madeleine watched us with a raised eyebrow as she sipped her drink. 

"I think my mother may be right. Lord Maxwell and Lady Sabrina do seem awfully _cosy_ together. Could there be wedding bells in the air for House Beaumont?"

Bertrand momentarily choked on his drink, much to Drake’s amusement. 

"I can think of much worse wives," said Maxwell cheerfully. He turned to me with a grin. "What do you say, Sabrina?"

I smiled at him. "Why not? Let's do it. We can adopt some peacocks together."

“Excellent, will you be the best man, Drake?"

“If I must.”

“Can I be the Bridesmaid?” Asked Hana.

“You certainly can,” I replied. “You can wrangle the peacock ring bearer."

“Aren't you all sweet,” said Madeleine, clearly disappointed by our reactions. She’d obviously been trying to embarrass me. Liam, I noticed, just sat in silence, the dark rings under his eyes more apparent in the evening light. 

***

At last even Madeleine seemed to get bored of the evening.

"I think Liam and I should head to our room. Sabrina _,_ as the Lady of the house, why don't you show us where we'll be sleeping?"

"I handled those arrangements personally," said Bertrand quickly. "Please follow me, Your Majesties."

"Good Night," said Liam quietly. 

We all mumbled something polite in response. I continued to avoid his eyes.

Eventually, to my relief, only Hana, Drake, Maxwell and I were left in the drawing room. 

"I thought she was going to invite you to watch them have sex next," said Drake in disbelief.

"I could have done a feature for _Trend_."

I caught Hana’s eye and we both laughed. 

“So,” said Maxwell, handing out another round of punch. “How is life at court?”

Drake ran his hand through his hair. "It's a new low on the fun scale that's for sure. Madeleine micromanages everything we all do. Honestly, if it wasn't for Liam and Savannah being back, I'd have run for the hills.”

“Liam does his best, but you’ve seen what Madeleine’s like when she isn’t trying to impress anyone,” said Hana, her face falling. “I’m glad of Kiara and Penelope’s company, but I wouldn't stay if it wasn't for my parents.” I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

We sat in silence for a moment, sipping our drinks. I felt suddenly grateful for my job and life away from court. It all felt reassuringly normal and uncomplicated compared to court life. 

“How is Liam?” I asked quietly. "Based on what I’ve seen this evening, he doesn’t seem like his old self."

Hana and Drake exchanged a sad glance. 

“He isn’t happy,” Hana said quietly.

“No, he's not,” agreed Drake. “He's putting his best face on, but sometimes the cracks show. I don't think he's sleeping well. We don’t know how to help him though," Drake sighed. "He should never have done this to himself…” He trailed off, looking at me anxiously.

“No, Drake, it's okay," I said quickly. "I know what you mean. _Liam chose this_. There are plenty of times when I just don't understand why he went through with it." I sighed, glancing around at my friends. "But then I think about the fact he's unhappy, and it crushes me. He's such a good guy. He deserves to be loved.” I looked down sadly at my drink. 

The others nodded sadly in agreement, and we all lapsed back into silence for a while.

Maxwell looked around at us. "Look, this is getting way too sad. It's the first time we've all been together for ages! Who wants to hear about Tariq's face when he saw we had Olivia with us?"

"I do," said Drake. "I'm still sad I missed it."

"Me too," agreed Hana.

We spent the next few hours catching up and chatting about happier topics. I almost forgot that Liam was in the manor at all. Almost, but not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long chapter! It's the first time these characters have been in the same place for a while, so I figured they'd need to do a certain amount of catching up.
> 
> Next chapter Sabrina isn't going to find it quite so easy to avoid Liam...
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of the chapter are from Shake It Off by Taylor Swift.


	11. Royal Assumptions

_Now looking back at all we've had_

_We let so many dreams just slip through our hands_

Sabrina

I woke up early the next morning. My mouth felt dry and my head was fuzzy, probably a result of drinking too much of Maxwell’s pineapple punch. 

I decided some breakfast would help, so I showered and dressed. Ana had loaned me a dress to wear at the wine festival, which meant she expected me to appear in some photos. I didn’t trust myself not to throw coffee on it at breakfast, so I put on some jeans and a stripy top. 

Breakfast was served as a buffet in the dining room so that our guests could eat when they wanted to. I was relieved to find that nobody else was there yet. I really didn’t fancy having to deal with Madeleine the wrong side of caffeine. 

While I ate, I tried to figure out how I felt about being around Liam again. It was certainly uncomfortable, but I’d expected that. I’d done my best to avoid looking at him, but even from my fleeting glances I could tell that he was unhappy. I could understand why Drake and Hana were concerned about him. Old Liam would have been much chattier and relaxed around friends. 

I felt sorry for him, of course I did. I loved Liam and I wanted him to be happy, even if we couldn’t be together. Part of me considered trying to talk to him, but with Madeleine around constantly it would be futile. Besides, he was married, _it was over_. There was nothing to be gained from seeking out time alone with him. At best we’d both just be reminded of everything we’d lost. 

When I finished my breakfast, I left the dining room promptly. I knew it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the party came down. 

As I made my way upstairs I heard footsteps. I moved automatically to one side of the staircase so that I didn’t bump into whoever was approaching. I really hoped it wasn’t Madeleine. Even after strong coffee I still wasn’t in the mood for her taunting.

It was Liam.

He stopped, and I made the mistake of finally meeting his eyes. They were sad and full of undisguised longing. My heart jumped in my chest. 

"Hello, Sabrina," he said quietly. 

"Your Majesty." I dropped into a brief curtsy. Apparently I’d decided that the best approach was to be distant. 

“How have you been, Sabrina?” I could tell that he was hurt.

“I’ve been okay, keeping busy. How about you, _Your Majesty_?" I stressed his title as if somehow not saying his name would magically create emotional distance between us. 

There was another flash of pain in his eyes. “The same, Sabrina. I know that ⎼”

I didn’t know what he was going to say, but I knew I couldn’t face hearing it. 

“I shouldn’t delay you, Your Majesty.” I said it quickly, barely able to keep my voice steady. I walked away without glancing back at him. Every time I looked at him the ghost of what might have been leered at me. 

Back in my room, I changed into the dress Ana had loaned me from her latest collection. It was burgundy chiffon with a pretty pink apple blossom print. I already felt guilty about how I’d handled the encounter with Liam. He didn’t deserve for me to treat him like a stranger. I’d always known there was a risk he might have to marry Madeleine. It really wasn’t fair of me to punish him for doing his best for Cordonia. 

***

By the time I arrived at the wine festival with the Beaumont brothers, I was still kicking myself for not handling things better with Liam. I should have at least been friendly instead of acting like some kind of ice cold, lizard-lady ex. 

Madeleine and Liam joined Bertrand on stage to give a brief introductory speech. To my mild amusement Madeleine’s dress was from the same collection as mine, only hers was pink with a burgundy print. We almost matched, _how cute_. 

It was interesting to see Liam and Madeleine interacting in public with the press milling around. She kept her arm looped through his and leaned in to kiss him as he finished his speech. Liam too appeared more relaxed when engaged in his public role. His voice was confident and his smile genuine as he officially opened the festival. I wondered if he’d thrown himself into his royal duties in much the same way I had with my job at _Trend_. 

I was glad to get on with the day’s events, happy to have something to take my mind off my encounter with Liam. I drank red wine, white wine, sparkling wine, mulled wine and a wide range of grape-infused foods. Ana had sent a photographer, and I dutifully posed for some photos for my article before they turned their attention to Liam and Madeleine. 

It was a chilly day. Early in the evening Hana, Maxwell, Drake and I managed to convene over some mulled wine in one of the tents. Maxwell was in high spirits.

“It’s so busy! I swear I saw Bertrand actually smile at one point.”

“It’s an excellent event,” said Hana with a grin. “You should both be very proud.”

“It was all Bertrand,” said Maxwell quickly. “I mostly just got in the way.”

I poked him gently in the ribs. “That isn’t true Maxwell, you’ve done loads to help! Stop underestimating yourself.”

“Yeah,” said Drake, sniffing his mulled wine suspiciously. “You’ve done good, Beaumont.”

Maxwell’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “Thanks, guys.”

Drake took a sip of his mulled wine, his expression sceptical. “There’s apple chunks in this, isn't there?” 

“Wouldn’t be Cordonia if there wasn’t,” I replied cheerfully.

We were approached by Penelope and Kiara. I noticed that Penelope had the decency to look embarrassed as she met my eyes. I think she was genuinely remorseful for the role she’d played in manufacturing the Applewood scandal. 

“I love your dress, Sabrina,” she said quietly. “It’s like Madeleine’s but nicer.”

“Thanks, Penelope,” I replied with a small smile.

She seemed relieved by my response. Clearly growing in confidence she moved to stand next to Maxwell. 

“It’s a brilliant event, Lord Maxwell,” she said looking at him shyly.

Maxwell seemed to be oblivious. “Thanks! I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

“Oui, it has been an excellent day,” said Kiara. “My parents will be sorry to have missed it.” She turned to me, “Sabrina, congratulations on your new job. I think it’s a very smart move.”

“Thank you, Kiara. I’m grateful to Ana for giving me a chance.”

“Ana is an astute woman. I’m sure you’ll make a formidable team.”

Penelope looked at Maxwell hopefully. “Will you talk me through the grape stomping?”

“Oh,” said Maxwell, slightly taken aback. “Yeah, sure.”

As they made their way out of the tent, I felt a twinge of unease. I figured it must be friendly concern about Maxwell because I still didn’t entirely trust Penelope. Something must have shown on my face, because Hana leant in to whisper to me. 

“Don’t worry. Penelope won’t do anything so horrible again. I really think she’s learnt her lesson.”

I smiled, but for some reason my mind still wasn’t completely at ease.

I turned to Kiara.“So, how are you enjoying life at court?”

Kiara smiled diplomatically. “Queen Madeleine has taken to her role like a duck to water. I appreciate the opportunities that being her lady-in-waiting provides.”

“Kiara was amazing with all the diplomats on the honeymoon tour,” said Hana with a smile.

“I did enjoy the tour,” said Kiara. “Whilst it’s nice to be back home, it’s hard not to miss travelling.”

I opened my mouth to reply, but I closed it when I saw that Madeleine was approaching us. The three of us dropped into curtsies as she reached us. 

“There you are! I need you both at once, there’s someone I’d like to introduce you to.”

Madeleine glanced at my dress with a small scowl. I beamed back at her inanely. She leaned in to whisper to me as Hana and Kiara went to return their empty mulled-wine glasses to the bar.

“I hope you’re suitably grateful, Lady Sabrina. Remember who you have to thank for this.”

She strode off after her ladies-in-waiting before I could ask what the hell I was meant to be grateful for. 

***

The day’s activities dominated conversation that evening. The wine festival was declared a resounding success, so Bertrand was in good spirits. After dinner, Liam and Madeleine headed into town for an engagement. That meant the rest of us were free to entertain ourselves.

Penelope and Kiara seemed to be happy just to drink cocktails and to enjoy an evening away from Madeleine. Bertrand drifted around checking on the clean up from the festival. He refused all offers of assistance, so Drake, Maxwell, Hana and I took some flasks of mulled wine, or whiskey in Drake’s case, out onto the terrace. 

After sitting outside chatting for about two hours, we heard a series of distinctive bird calls. Maxwell sat bolt upright.

“I think that’s a peacock!”

“It’s certainly making a racket,” said Drake.

Maxwell stood up and began trying to locate the source of the sound. It was dark, and the terrace was only lit by numerous lengths of fairy lights, so it wasn’t a particularly easy task.

“I think it’s in that tree,” said Hana, pointing to a particularly tall tree nearby. 

“Can peacocks climb trees?” Drake asked doubtfully.

“They can jump up to eight feet,” said Maxwell. “Problem is these peacocks can also fly, because they escaped before their wings were clipped. If I manage to catch it, I can take it back to the pen.”

“Err, Maxwell, you’re not seriously going to climb up that tree are you?” I asked sceptically. We’d all drunk a lot, and I didn’t think any of us were in ‘tree climbing in the dark’ condition.

“I’ll be fine, Sabrina,” he said, turning to smile at me. “I’ve climbed this tree loads of times and I’ve only fallen out of it once.”

“Errr,” said Drake, “I think you should listen to Brooks.”

Maxwell, however, was already clambering into the tree. 

“I don’t think this is safe,” said Hana anxiously as we watched Maxwell advance up the tree.

“Almost certainly not,” replied Drake.

“Please be careful!” I called up at him. 

There was a flurry of movement, and a large bird flew out of the tree towards Drake.

“Drake! Catch it!” Maxwell yelled. “I’m on my way down.”

As Maxwell climbed down the tree, Drake attempted to corner the peacock. It gave Drake what could only be described as a disdainful look and promptly flew off towards the vineyards. Maxwell and Drake both lunged after it but collided into each other. Hana and I collapsed into fits of giggles. 

That was the scene Liam and Madeleine walked in on when they stepped out onto the terrace. Hana immediately stopped laughing. I went the opposite way. Seeing Madeleine’s shocked angry face just made me laugh more. I only stopped when I realised how this must feel for Liam. Before his marriage he’d probably have been laughing on the terrace with us. Instead he seemed almost like a stranger to his own friends. 

Drake and Maxwell quickly abandoned their pursuit of the peacock and bowed. Hana and I stood to curtsy. 

“Hana, I need you,” said Madeleine coolly.

“Of course,” said Hana quickly, taking a step toward her.

Madeleine looked around at us irritably. “I don’t know what you’re all doing out here, but I hope you won’t continue this ridiculous noise after I go to bed.”

“Absolutely not,” said Maxwell quickly.

“Madeleine,” Liam said firmly. “We are guests here. Maxwell is entitled to make as much noise as he so chooses in his own home.”

Madeleine rolled her eyes and stalked off back towards the manor. 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Hana said, as she reluctantly followed Madeleine.

Liam stood on the terrace looking at us all. “Good luck catching your peacock, Maxwell.”

“Thanks, Liam,” Maxwell replied quietly. “You know, you could join us if you like. You don’t have to chase a peacock. We could all just have a drink.”

I could see the conflict on Liam’s face. He glanced at me hesitantly, I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

“I suspect Drake and Maxwell could do with your help, Liam.” It was the first time I'd said his name since his arrival at Ramsford.

He looked at me gratefully for a moment. 

“Liam!” Madeleine’s voice rang out across the evening air. 

Liam sighed. “I’m afraid I’m needed elsewhere.”

“It’s okay, Liam,” said Maxwell. “We’ll still be out here if you manage to get away.”

Liam smiled unconvincingly. “Goodnight, everyone.”

We all exchanged sad glances as we watched him go. I sat down on the lawn and Drake flopped down next to me. Maxwell cast around for signs of the peacock before joining us.

“Can’t she give him a break for one night?” Drake asked bitterly.

“Madeleine probably doesn't want him hanging out with us,” Maxwell said sadly.

  
***

The next day the royal party was occupied with engagements. I took the opportunity to get on with some work. Maxwell and Bertrand had a meeting about the vineyards, so I had the manor pretty much to myself. 

In the afternoon I decided to leave my room for a change of scenery. I sometimes liked to work in the library because it had nice views of the grounds. I was surprised, however, to find somebody already in there. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I said quickly. I realised with a lurch that it was Liam. He was sitting on a sofa with an assortment of documents spread out on the coffee table in front of him. 

“It’s quite okay, Sabrina. I’m just taking the opportunity to catch up on some paperwork.”

“I really don’t want to disturb you,” I said awkwardly.

“You could never disturb me,” he replied quietly. 

“If you’re sure.”

I took a seat at the library table, looking determinedly down at my laptop. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence I realised that I was being pathetic. Steeling myself, I looked up from my laptop and at Liam. 

“Liam, I'm really sorry for how I behaved when we met on the stairs yesterday.”

He met my eyes, and I felt a familiar twist in my stomach. 

“It is I who should apologise to _you,_ Sabrina. Madeleine’s conduct towards you on this visit has been unforgivable.”

“Liam, I can handle Madeleine. You don’t need to worry about that.” I took a deep breath. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been a better friend.”

He looked at me sadly, but didn’t say anything in response. With my heart beating fast, I moved over to sit by him on the sofa, placing a tentative hand on his arm. I hoped it was a friendly rather than romantic gesture. 

“Are you okay, Liam? I'm not trying to pry, but you seem tired.”

He gently placed his hand on mine. “I’m okay, Sabrina. It’s just been a busy few months.”

“Would it help to talk about it?”

He looked at me in surprise. “I'm the last person you should be worried about, especially after how I've hurt you.”

“I mean it. I really don’t mind listening if you’d like to talk.” 

“That's far more than I deserve. But I've made my bed and I need to lie in it.”

He moved his hand away from mine. I wasn’t sure if he wanted to be left alone. 

I stood up and gathered my laptop. “If you change your mind, please just talk to me.”

“Thank you.” He said it without meeting my eyes. He was looking miserably down at his wedding ring.

I made my way to the door before glancing back at him. His head was in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly. I immediately turned around and sat back down next to him. 

“Liam, I can’t leave you like this,” I said gently. “I’ll just sit here, we don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

I realised that he had started to cry. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. At first he didn’t respond, but then he held me tightly. We didn’t say anything. We just sat and held each other close. 

Eventually we moved apart. Liam had stopped crying, but he was pale and red-eyed. It physically hurt to see him in this state. 

“I’m still astonished that you don't hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you, Liam. We both knew there was a risk this was how things would turn out. I just hate seeing you unhappy.”

He nodded, rubbing his eyes. “I should never have gone through with this. I realised on my wedding day what a terrible mistake I’d made.” He looked at me guiltily. “I should have fought for us, Sabrina. It only took a few more weeks to clear your name.”

“It was too late,” I said, looking down at my hands for a moment. I looked back at him seriously. “I’d like to be your friend. I don’t know how often we’ll see each other in the future, but I want you to know I’ll always try and lend a friendly ear if you need one.”

“How can you be so kind to me after everything?”

“Because I care about you, Liam, and now that friends is all that we can be, I’d like to be your friend.”

I tried to ignore the longing in his eyes. I knew that he was still hoping I might be _more_ than a friend. 

“How have you been so brave, Sabrina? You’ve cleared your name and created a space for yourself in Cordonia. You’re thriving.” He sighed and looked around the room. “I’m still just putting one foot in front of the other to get through each day.”

“Things have been easier for me! You have to carry the weight of Cordonia. I’ve just been keeping myself occupied. I mean, I probably use being busy as an emotional crutch, and I’m out on the town quite a lot.” I admitted honestly, with a slight smile. “But I’ve had Maxwell and Bertrand to keep me on the straight and narrow. 

He smiled at me, but the expression on his face was still troubled. 

“Are things really so bad with Madeleine?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands again.

"Everyday is a struggle," he replied sadly. "She’s committed to Cordonia and I am grateful for that, but as a marriage it’s a world away from anything I’d once dared to hope for.”

“I’m so sorry, Liam.”

“I try to put my personal feelings aside to focus on my role, but I greatly overestimated my own capacity for duplicity.”

“Maybe in time things will get easier?”

“I hope that I’ll at least adjust to the reality of my marriage.”

“Does having Drake and Hana around help?”

“I’m very grateful for their company, as you must be for the Beaumonts?”

“We’re lucky to have such good friends.”

Liam looked at me for a moment, his eyes tender. He leaned in towards me tentatively. I knew that he wanted to kiss me. For a moment I wanted to throw myself back into him, to pretend for a little while that things could go back to how they were. 

“We shouldn’t Liam,” I said quietly. “It would just make everything more complicated.” We could never go back to how things used to be. It would be a fantasy to pretend otherwise. 

He nodded, gently taking my hands in his. “You’re right, Sabrina. Of course you are.”

“Friends?”

He smiled at me wistfully. “I’m very lucky to have you as a friend.”

The library door suddenly opened, and Madeleine walked into the room. She surveyed us both with a cold smirk as Liam let go of my hands.

“Darling, Lady Sabrina, _what a surprise_ to find you two together. Liam, I need your assistance with the logistics for our visit to Castelsarreillan.” She raised an eyebrow at me. “I’m sure you two can pick this up again some other time.”

“Of course,” said Liam. He stood up and bowed. “Lady Sabrina.”

“Your Majesty.”

Once they’d gone, I leant back on the sofa with a sigh. I was glad that I’d tried to be there for Liam, but I couldn’t even begin to wrap my head around his marriage. I suddenly remembered something that Liam told me months ago: _Madeleine just asks that we don't resume our relationship during the first three months of my marriage._ I wondered with a lurch if that explained the timing of this visit to Ramsford. I guess that explained why Madeleine thought I should be grateful.

I wondered if all our friends thought Liam and I had rekindled our relationship. The idea made me feel slightly uncomfortable. It would certainly look suspicious that we’d been alone at the manor together all day. 

***

The next day, I stood outside with the Beaumonts as we said farewell to the royal party. I was sad to see Hana and Drake leave, but we’d made plans to catch up soon. Mostly though I just felt relieved. It hurt to see Liam so unhappy, but I knew that realistically there was very little I could do to help. The cars vanished into the distance, and Bertrand headed back inside the manor. 

Maxwell turned to look at me kindly. “Are you okay, Sabrina? I know you might miss…” He trailed off awkwardly.

So everyone _did_ now think I was Liam’s mistress. _Great_.

“I’m okay, Maxwell. It’s nice to have escaped Madeleine, but I’ll miss our friends.”

 _“_ You can say that again.”

I looked down at my phone. I had several new emails from Ana. I raised an eyebrow in surprise as I opened the most recent one.

"What is it, Sabrina?" Maxwell asked curiously. Anything bad?"

"Ana's requests have started to become downright bizarre. She wants me to spend the night in a haunted house."

"Please say I can come with you!"

I looked down at my email to double check that I hadn't misread Ana's message. Then I looked back at Maxwell gratefully.

"Thanks, Maxwell. I really don't fancy doing this one on my own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we’re going ghost hunting. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Theme from Mahogany (Do You Know Where You're Going To) by Diana Ross, Michael Masser and Gerry Goffin.


	12. Ghostly Adventures

_This is Halloween, everyone scream_

_Won't' ya please make way for a very special guy_

  
  


Sabrina

Ana’s idea was that I should spend the night in a creepy house searching for ghosts. She wanted me to write an article about my experience of ghost hunting that she could use as a Halloween fluff piece. It was my most random assignment so far, but since Maxwell was willing to accompany me, I decided just to go with it. It definitely wasn’t something I would do alone. I was pretty confident I didn’t believe in ghosts, but the idea of being stranded on my own in the middle of nowhere terrified me. 

Things at Ramsford had quickly returned to normal after the royal visit. In lots of ways, in fact, I was happier. I’d coped with seeing Liam again, and I’d managed to be friendly with him without letting things slide back into a romantic relationship. Hopefully seeing him in the future would be easier now. Part of me wanted to reassure the Beaumonts that I wasn’t Liam’s mistress, but it seemed like a rather weird thing to just blurt out over dinner. Besides, they probably didn’t care either way.

A week before our ghost hunt was scheduled more destructive flooding occurred in Portavira. For the first time Madeleine was criticised in the press. Apparently she visited the fishing community devastated by the flooding wearing eye-wateringly expensive shoes. She was also photographed sneering whilst visiting the Portaviran lobster hatchery. Liam, on the other hand, was commended for rolling up his sleeves and assisting with the clear-up operation. I didn’t take much joy from Madeleine’s slight fall from grace. The flooding was too serious to joke about. 

***

A week before Halloween, Maxwell and I found ourselves outside an unappealing and crumbling manor house. It was due to be redeveloped into a hotel, but in the meantime it was being hired out for paranormal investigations. 

“Ana’s really spoiling me with this one,” I said doubtfully. 

“I dunno,” said Maxwell cheerfully. “I’m excited! Let’s catch some ghosts!”

I glanced at him gratefully. Maxwell’s enthusiasm could make even the most boring or strange activity sound like fun.

“Here goes nothing then,” I said, opening the door with the key given to us by a surly looking groundskeeper. 

The door swung open with the kind of sinister creak I thought you only heard in horror movies. Stepping inside it was completely dark. I fished a torch out of my bag and went on a hunt for the light switch. Perhaps unsurprisingly, nothing happened when I pressed it. 

“No electricity.”

It wasn’t a big problem while it was still light, but it was already starting to get dark. 

“Don’t worry,” said Maxwell. “We have torches, and I brought plenty of candles in case we needed to perform a banishing ritual.”

“Good thinking. Wait, _what_?”

Maxwell was already making his way toward the next room. I hurried to catch up with him. We spent the next hour or so looking around the place. Downstairs, a lot of the rooms were pretty much empty, the remaining furniture covered by dust sheets. Upstairs, there was more furniture. One of the bedrooms was still furnished. There was a working bathroom and, creepily, an old nursery, complete with crib and several musty glass-eyed, porcelain dolls.

“Well this isn’t at all horrifying,” I said uncertainly.

It had started to rain. I was fully expecting howling wind and a dramatic thunderstorm at any moment.

Maxwell seemed genuinely thrilled by the experience. “Where shall we start off, Sabrina? It’s dark now! That’s when the ghosts come out.”

“Err, how about downstairs? The room with the mirrors? If we set some candles up, that’s probably the kind of creepy photo Ana will like.”

“What’s the story with this place anyway?”

“The usual kind of thing. Apparently a woman was so upset when her husband died in some apple war that she boarded herself up in the house and never left. After she was long dead, apparently people still reported seeing her at the windows.”

“Sabrina, that’s a really sad story.”

***

We spent the next few hours trying and _spectacularly_ failing to contact any ghosts. Maxwell had acquired some horrible device called a spirit box. It was meant to scan rapidly between radio frequencies and pick up messages from ghosts amidst the white noise. It just emitted an unpleasant static sound, occasionally spitting out random words. 

“This is much more impressive on ghost hunting TV shows,” Maxwell said, clearly disappointed.

“Maybe the ghosts just aren’t very talkative?”

“True, the night is still young!” 

We decided to move upstairs and try our luck in the nursery. It was starting to get quite cold. The house lacked heating as well as electricity. I was glad I’d thought to bring about six layers of clothing. 

As we were setting up a video camera, the door suddenly blew shut with a loud slam. I jumped and instinctively reached out for Maxwell’s hand. He reached for mine at the same time, and for a moment we just stood holding hands, laughing at ourselves.

Maxwell dropped my hand with a grin. “Why don’t we see if the ghost will move a doll?”

“I don’t want to touch those things. I swear they’re staring at me.”

“Come on, Sabrina. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

Maxwell picked up one of the dolls then immediately tripped over the camera and dropped it. The doll landed on the floor with an ominous smashing sound. Maxwell looked horror-stricken as he picked it up, a large crack visible down its face.

“Uh oh, I am _definitely_ going to be cursed now,” he said sadly.

Maxwell put the doll back on the shelf, trying to hide its broken face. 

“Out of interest, Maxwell. Have you ever considered having children?” I asked in amusement.

“Nope, which is probably for the best, if my stewardship of you is any indication.”

“Oh, come on. You weren’t that bad.”

“Tell that to Bertrand.” He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. “I’ve always seen myself as more of the fun uncle.”

The broken doll fell off the shelf.

“Maybe for the best,” I said with a smile. “Right, shall we split up for a bit? I’m under orders to do an individual vigil, whatever that means. Maybe meet up again in about an hour?”

“Sounds good to me. Let’s get our Scooby Doo on!”

“Scream if the ghosts get you.”

***

I spent about 45 minutes sitting in a room downstairs looking for any signs of ghostly activity. To be completely honest I got bored and ended up reading articles on my phone. Eventually, I decided I should just declare this room ‘probably not haunted’ and go to find Maxwell. 

I found him in the bedroom. To my embarrassment he was in the process of getting changed. His shirt was off and he’d changed into pyjama pants. Even by torchlight, he looked good shirtless. I quickly looked away, glad he wasn’t able to see me blushing in the dark.

“Going to bed? Or is ‘shirtless’ your advanced ghost fighting tactic?” 

“Oh, yeah… Ghosts are terrified of the exposed body. It makes them uncomfortable.” He shrugged. “I just figured there was no harm in changing into something comfier.” He looked at me seriously for a moment. “Wait a minute, how do I know you’re not a ghost impersonating Sabrina?”

“You’ve watched too many horror movies, Maxwell.” I took a few steps toward him before launching myself at him and tickling him. “Do I feel real enough for you?”

He dodged out of my reach with a grin. “I guess a ghost would’ve just passed through me, leaving the eerie chill of the dead…”

I noticed he was shivering. “Maxwell, you should really put some layers on.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda cold in this haunted house.”

Maxwell pulled a sweater out of his bag and threw it on. 

“Out of interest, what would you have done if I _had_ been a ghost?” I asked curiously.

“I would have trapped you in an amulet and taken you to the nearest body of water for cleansing. Pretty standard stuff really.” 

“You have done your research.” I glanced around the room, taking in the peeling wallpaper. "I don't think any ghosts are going to appear to us, Maxwell."

He looked quite disappointed. "Why don’t we leave the video camera set up just in case?”

"I don't see why not. I ought to be thorough."

***

Once we’d set the camera up downstairs, we made our way back to the bedroom, lighting plenty of candles to make it less gloomy. Maxwell flopped down into one of the armchairs, scattering a cloud of dust into the air. I took the chair next to him. 

"What now?"

"I guess we wait to see if the apparition of a grieving widow pops out to say hello," I said sceptically.

Maxwell reached over for his bag. "Let’s channel the spirit of our dear friend, Drake Walker, with some whiskey.” He brandished a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. 

“I’m pretty confident Drake isn’t dead, but, Maxwell you’re a genius.”

"I knew my true brilliance would be recognised one day."

He poured out two glasses. "I think we need to play a drinking game. If the ghosts think we’re distracted they might pounce.”

“Interesting logic. How about _Never Have I Ever_? That works with two people.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“You’re going first.”

"Hmm, okay. _Never have I ever_ eaten an entire carton of ice-cream."

I took a drink, then looked at him in surprise. "You haven't?"

"Nope! Can't handle the brain freeze."

"Alright, _never have I ever_ broken a bone."

He grinned and finished his drink. "I think I've broken six, sort of lost count."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

He topped our glasses up. "Okay, _never have I ever_ been to Australia."

"Random choice, but nope me neither. N _ever have I ever_ had a pet reptile."

"Nope, we had hunting dogs when my dad was around, and I had the peacocks, but that was it. I still regret not keeping that lizard we met in France."

“Even though it bit you?”

“It just had character!”

As we had more to drink, the questions became more personal.

"Here's one," he said, with a slightly mischievous grin. " _Never have I ever_ had a crush on Drake Walker."

I smiled back at him. "That makes two of us. Drake, really?"

"I guess it crossed my mind a couple of times on the engagement tour. Things must have been tough with Liam, and I know you two went out a couple of times in the evenings."

"True, but it wasn't romantic." Well, it wasn’t on my part. "Drake was working through the Savannah stuff."

Maxwell's face fell. "I still feel bad about that."

"You shouldn't, Maxwell. You were just respecting Savannah's wishes." I looked at him with a sly smile. "My turn, _never have I ever_ considered marrying Penelope."

To my surprise he drank.

"Oh really?" I asked wryly, hoping it didn’t show on my face that I was uncomfortable with the idea.

Maxwell shrugged slightly awkwardly. "Bertrand tried to convince me it was a good match back during the social season, once it became clear she wasn't going to be Liam's choice. Portavira’s a fairly wealthy duchy, flooding aside. He thought it would be a good alliance for House Beaumont.” He looked at me seriously. “Of course, that all went out of the window when he found out she was involved in the plot against you."

"And now?" I hoped I sounded nonchalant.

"Definitely not," he said firmly. "She might not be an evil super genius, but what she did at Applewood was wrong."

I decided not to analyse the fact I felt relieved. 

He smiled mischievously again. " _Never have I ever_ spent the night in the King's tent on a group camping trip."

 _Eek!_ There went my belief that I'd been subtle about it. I finished my drink, aware that I was blushing.

“Fine, you got me.” I thought for a moment. “ _Never have I ever_ slept with Duchess Adelaide.”

Maxwell turned beetroot red and took a gulp of his drink.

“I knew it!”

“Please, please can everything we say tonight stay in this room?” 

“I promise, but you’re telling me more.”

He groaned. “It was just a one off thing, not any kind of affair. We got very drunk together at a party several years ago.”

“Does Bertrand know?”

“Definitely not!”

“So _that’s_ why she always wants to dance with you. She’s hoping for a repeat performance.” I wriggled my eyebrows at him playfully.

Maxwell sunk into his armchair. "You're definitely winning, Sabrina."

"You'd better get thinking then."

“Ha, okay. _Never have I ever_ been a King’s mistress.”

In response I just smirked at him.

Maxwell looked at me in surprise. "No cheating allowed, Sabrina."

"I'm not cheating.”

Suddenly his face fell and he looked apologetic. “I’m really sorry, Sabrina. It’s not my place to pry about you and Liam.”

“It’s okay, Maxwell. I asked you about Adelaide!” I looked down at my drink. “Besides, after Liam and I ended up alone together at the manor I sort of guessed people would think something was going on. I mean... He did want to kiss me...” I wasn’t entirely sure why I was telling Maxwell this. I figured the whiskey was making me loose-lipped. 

“But you didn’t kiss him?” Maxwell asked quietly.

I shook my head. “It would have made things too messy. Besides, what we had ended when he married Madeleine.” 

Maxwell nodded sympathetically. 

I realised I’d lowered the mood, so I tried to think of a fun question to ask him. Part of me wanted to ask him something about the night we’d danced together at the manor, but I couldn’t think of an appropriate question. 

" _Never have I ever_ had a threesome," I said at last. 

Maxwell drank. "That was an awkward night."

"Why awkward?"

"They started arguing halfway through."

I snorted into my drink.

***

By four in the morning it seemed pretty unlikely that any ghosts were going to appear, and we were both quite drunk. 

“You take the bed, Sabrina. I’ll take the floor.”

“That’s very gallant, _Lord_ Maxwell, but we can just share the bed.”

“Are you sure?” He asked uncertainly.

“Absolutely”. It wouldn’t be the first time we’d shared a bed after all.

We climbed under the covers, the sheets were freezing. Next to me I could tell that Maxwell was shivering despite his jumper. I rolled over and draped an arm over him, resting my head on his chest. He froze for a moment, and I wondered if he was uncomfortable, but then he wrapped his arms around me.

“This is nice,” he said quietly into my hair.

“I thought it would be the best way to stay warm.”

“Sweet dreams, Sabrina.”

“You too.”

I lay in the dark, breathing in his familiar scent. Maxwell was right: it _was_ nice. If I were being honest with myself, I would admit that it felt good.

I wasn't ready to accept that I might have feelings for someone who wasn't Liam. Even though Liam was married now, the idea still made me feel unfaithful. I wondered how long it would be before I let myself consider the possibility of moving on. Six months? A year? Never? Liam clearly loved me as much as ever. Would it be right to think about dating again while he was still so unhappy?

Maxwell had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. Lying there snuggled up with him, I felt relieved that he only saw me as a friend. If I was anything more to him, I knew I’d be in danger of making my life complicated. No. I was just his friend, and that was fine. He was an awesome friend. The best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a slightly silly chapter, but these two needed to spend some time together. Also apologies for all the updates. Next month because of NaNoWriMo I’ll update more sporadically.
> 
> Song lyrics in this chapter come from This Is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas by Danny Elfman.


	13. Secrets of the House

_Twisting round on a carousel_

_This speed's too much to stop_

_One second I'm thinkin' I'm feeling the lust_

_And then I feel a lot_

  
  


Sabrina

One morning in November, Bertrand told us that Savannah and Bartie would be coming to stay at Ramsford for a week. Maxwell and I made surprised eye contact. Bertrand had visited Savannah at the palace on several occasions, but this would be the first time she’d come to Ramsford since Bartie was born. 

“That’s good!” Maxwell said happily. “You must be happy right, Bertrand?”

“It will be very good to see them both,” Bertrand replied calmly. He glared at his brother. “This means we have a manor to baby proof.”

“Baby proofing, got it,” said Maxwell. “I’ll make sure the armoury is locked, and I’ll move anything sharp and climbable.” He swallowed, clearly slightly apprehensive about the scale of the task in front of him. “Maybe I should start now.”

As Bertrand swept out of the breakfast room, Maxwell turned to me.

“Well, well, well,” he said cheerfully. “I thought Savannah sounded happier in her recent messages.”

“Do you think they’re actually _together_ now?”

“Knowing those two I highly doubt it, but this is definitely progress! Maybe we can give them a push in the right direction during this visit.”

“We should probably give them some space too.”

He grinned at me. “I’m sure we can keep ourselves entertained.”

***

Savannah and Bertrand greeted each other warmly. It was obvious that their relationship had improved significantly. Bartie had grown a lot since I’d last seen him. I found it amusing that he looked so much like both of his parents, with just a hint of Drake thrown in.

“How’s my favourite nephew?” Maxwell asked, gently bouncing a delighted Bartie up and down.

“He’s missed you.” Savannah said with a smile, turning from Bertrand to greet Maxwell and me. “How are you both doing?”

“All fine,” said Maxwell brightly. “Same old, same old.”

“I’m good, thanks. How have you been, Savannah?”

“Not bad, thank you, Sabrina. This little guy pretty much sleeps through the night now.” 

“I’m very glad to hear it,” Bertrand said, gazing at his son fondly. “I shall go and prepare some refreshments.”

Maxwell set Bartie down on the floor, keeping a close eye on him as he crawled around the newly baby-proofed room.

“Are you joining us for dinner this evening?” Savannah asked. “It would be good to catch up with you both.”

“Yes, but we’ll get out of your hair afterwards,” Maxwell said with a wink. “Sabrina and I are going to the opening of some new club.”

“It’s a work thing,” I explained. 

Savannah smiled at us mischievously. “You know you two are quite the duo. _Cordonia Chat_ included you on their list of cute celebrity couples.”

“Oh?” I asked, glancing at Maxwell in amusement but also curious to see his reaction. 

“It should have been cute celebrity _besties_ ,” he replied cheerfully.

_Well, I guess that answered that_. 

***

After dinner, I changed to go out. I deliberately took my time because I wanted to give the Beaumonts some time alone together. I decided to wear the sparkly black dress that Maxwell convinced me to buy for Liam’s court bachelor party. 

When I went downstairs, Bertrand and Savannah were watching Bartie play happily with a toy elephant. Maxwell was observing them from the doorway, a wide grin on his face. 

“Ready?” I asked with a smile. It was endearing to see him so happy for his brother. 

“I remember that dress!” He said enthusiastically as he turned to look at me. “Drake thought it was too scandalous.”

“I doubt you’re easily scandalised.”

“I could never be scandalised by you, Sabrina.”

“Oh, really? Remind me to try harder in the future.”

He glanced at me curiously for a moment. “Right, there’s a new club with our names on. What’s it called again?”

“ _Sorcery._ Apparently it’s got a sort of non-copyright-infringing _Crown and the Flame_ theme.”

***

The line for entry to the club was already busy, but we were on the guest list so didn’t need to queue. Inside, loud dance music blared, and the dancefloor was packed. We dropped our coats off at the cloakroom. Maxwell was already half dancing as he walked. 

“This place is amazing,” he said excitedly. “There hasn’t been a decent club this close to Ramsford for years.”

“What do you think about the giant dragon decorations?”

“Love them.” He offered me his hand. “You. Me. Dancing. Now.”

I happily took his hand. 

Maxwell was always at his highest energy and happiest when dancing. It was impossible not to find his enthusiasm contagious. He somehow managed to drop into a series of perfectly executed breakdancing moves without colliding into anyone else on the dance floor. He stood back up beaming, seemingly oblivious to the numerous impressed observers. 

I _really_ wanted to lean in and kiss him. 

It caught me by surprise, much like that night at Ramsford when we’d danced together. I didn’t think I’d had enough to drink yet for the alcohol to cloud my judgement. 

Something must have shown in my eyes, because he looked at me weirdly.

“Are you okay, Sabrina?”

“Yep, all good. Shall we get another drink?”

“Absolutely. I say it’s time for shots!”

Maxwell and I made our way to the bar, and he ordered a series of lurid coloured shots. I downed one immediately, wondering what the hell I was thinking. It was one thing admitting to myself that I was attracted to Maxwell but wanting to make a move was just inappropriate. 

There was just something about him that evening. The way he smiled, his confidence on the dancefloor, his ability to just switch off and have fun, it was all just really sexy.

“Sabrina, are you sure you’re okay? You look really serious.”

“Sorry, Maxwell. Lost in my own thoughts. Let’s drink!’

We finished our shots, and Maxwell took my hand.

“Come on, back to the dance floor. No more ruminating about Liam.”

“Absolutely.” I felt a stab of guilt. For the first time in months, I hadn’t been thinking about Liam at all. 

We spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing. It was all completely platonic, but I was aware that I needed to admit the truth to myself. I’d been wading in denial for too long… I had an inconvenient and extremely unreciprocated crush on my best friend. 

***

For a couple of evenings, Maxwell and I offered to babysit so that Bertrand and Savannah could go to dinner and the symphony. 

One night I found myself watching Maxwell animatedly read a bedtime story to Bartie. 

“Where did you even find a children’s storybook about squids?”

“My mum used to read it to Bertrand and me. Bartie’s a Beaumont. He needs to learn about his aquatic allies.”

Once Bartie went to sleep, we sat and ate a pizza together. 

“Are you sure you’re not parent material?” I asked. “You seem like a natural.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, Bartie’s great and everything, but if he bonks his head and starts crying or something, I can just hand him back to Savannah. When it’s your kid, _you’re_ the one people hand them to.” He took another slice of pizza. “What about you anyway, Sabrina? You _must_ be keen on babies. A family of heirs would’ve been a big part of the Liam package, right?”

I thought about it for a moment. “They’re cute, but I’m definitely not willing to give up on my sleep just yet.” I glanced at my garlic bread thoughtfully. “I mean, I’d have done it for Liam, but it would have been an adjustment.” 

***

After we’d eaten, Maxwell went to check on Bartie, and I flopped down on the sofa. I picked up the squid book and flipped through it.

“Do you want me to read _you_ the adventures of Seabury the squid?” Maxwell asked with a grin as he reappeared, taking a seat next to me.

“Who knew squid had so many adventures with merpeople?”

I flicked to the front of the book. There was a faded handwritten dedication: _To Maxwell, with love on your birthday, from Mum and Dad_.

Maxwell’s face fell as he looked at it.

“You must really miss them.”

“Yeah,” he replied quietly. He glanced at me hesitantly for a moment. “The thing is, Sabrina, only my Mum’s dead. Dad’s still alive.”

“What?” I asked in confusion. “You always talk about him in the past tense, and he was never here… I just assumed…”

“It’s not something Bertrand and I like to talk about.”

“Where is he?” I asked tentatively. “You really don’t have to talk about this if it’s painful for you, Maxwell.”

He met my eyes. “Dad’s in a coma. He has been for almost two decades.”

“Maxwell, I’m so sorry.” I suddenly realised just how little I still knew about the Beaumonts. 

Maxwell glanced around the room gloomily. “He had this really rare wasting disease... Eventually the doctors couldn’t do much except keep him breathing. He’s been in the coma for so long now that the doctors say he’ll probably never wake up.” He looked at me forlornly. “Bertrand and I kinda gave up hope a long time ago. It’s why we don’t like to talk about it.”

“Do you visit him?” I asked gently.

Maxwell shook his head. “No, Dad left strict instructions with his doctors that we shouldn’t visit. He didn’t want us to see him like that…The doctors send an annual update, but there’s never been any change.”

“Oh, Maxwell.”

“Thanks, Sabrina.” He smiled dejectedly at me. “I should really have told you earlier. I don’t even know if Bertrand has told Savannah. It kinda explains a lot of the mysteries about House Beaumont... When Dad got sick he spent loads of money investigating possible cures.”

“Is that why House Beaumont’s been in debt all these years?”

“Yeah. It took Bertrand a while to realise just how much of the House funds Dad had spent.”

“I guess that explains why Bertrand was so dedicated to making me queen.”

Maxwell sighed. “Bertrand had the role of Head of House thrust on him when he was still really young, _and_ he pretty much had to parent me. I was only eleven when Dad went into his coma, and I’ve just been a constant nuisance to Bertrand ever since. He definitely didn’t have an easy time.” He paused. “It’s not surprising he can be a bit _Bertrand_.”

“It couldn’t have been easy for you either.”

“You know me. I cope by not thinking too hard.”

“Maxwell…” If there was one thing I knew about Maxwell Beaumont it’s that he wasn’t thoughtless. Careless and reckless sometimes, maybe, but not thoughtless. 

“It’s hard though. I was devastated when Mum died, but I’d always known she loved me and was proud of me. With Dad, he always thought I was a screw up. I never got the chance to prove him wrong. So, I guess I just kept being a screw up.”

“You’re not a screw up, Maxwell.”

He gazed sadly at me. “I think you’re the only person who believes that, Sabrina.”

“That’s not true. None of your friends think that. _Bertrand_ doesn’t think that. I just don’t think he knows how to express himself very well.”

Now Maxwell and Bertrand’s struggles with emotional openness made a lot more sense to me. It sounded like their mom had been the empathetic one, but they lost her when they were really young. 

I reached for his hand, and he held mine tightly, entwining our fingers together.

“Thanks, Sabrina,” Maxwell said quietly. He looked at me seriously. “You know, you’re the closest friend I’ve ever had.”

I met his eyes, something fluttering in my chest. “Yeah, well. I really care about you.”

We leaned in towards each other. My heart was beating rapidly, but before we closed the distance, Bartie started to cry. Maxwell immediately let go of my hand and leapt up.

“I’ll check on him.”

_Saved by the baby_ , I thought wistfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barthelemy Beaumont is the worst :( I’ve tried not to think too hard about the TRH timelines because they make my head hurt. For the purposes of this fic I'm going with Maxwell and Bertrand having an 8 year age gap.
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of the chapter are from That Man by Caro Emerald. (Songwriters David Schreurs and Vincent Degiorgio)


	14. The Friend Zone

_People always talking 'bout_

_Your reputation_

_I don't care about your other girls_

_Just be good to me_

  
Sabrina

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that if you decide to stalk your crush in the work photo archive, both your boss and her photography assistant, Ali, _will_ walk in on you. 

_Trend_ had an archive of all the photos used in the magazine over the years. A search for ‘Maxwell Beaumont’ identified more than 700 images. I was, or so I thought, stealthily working my way through them. Many were just pictures from the recent social season and engagement tour. The results became more interesting when I got to photos that pre-dated my arrival in Cordonia. 

There were photos of Maxwell at parties, in clubs and at various social events. My stomach dropped. There was a seemingly never-ending parade of extremely attractive people with him in the pictures. Images included: Maxwell dancing on a table with two women pressed against him; Maxwell with an extremely attractive woman curled up in his lap; Maxwell kissing someone at a Beaumont Bash. I scanned through the accompanying captions: Maxwell Beaumont seen leaving club with Jacinta Eastwood; Maxwell Beaumont, sighted kissing both Dominic Nevrakis and Roxy Jones-Fewer at hottest party in Cordonia; Maxwell Beaumont spotted partying with Lady Alice Herrington; Maxwell Beaumont spotted on yacht with Cassandra Smythe. I quickly started to lose track of all the names. _There were a lot_. 

“Checking out your competition?” Ana’s amused voice asked from behind me. I jumped. I was so distracted, I forgot to listen for anyone approaching. 

“Errr.” I tried to think of a valid reason to be pouring over photos of Maxwell from five years ago. I quickly realised there wasn’t one. I turned to face Ana and Ali, aware that my face was burning with embarrassment. I didn’t know how long they’d spent watching me.

“Lady Evie Harrison,” said Ali, glancing at the caption on one of the photos. “I remember her. She was _the_ queen of Cordonia’s social scene until she married that tedious Danish banker.”

“Right,” I said vaguely, trying to close the search results.

Ana looked at me shrewdly. “A word of advice, Sabrina. Don’t go catching feelings for that one. Sure he’s fun, but Maxwell Beaumont is not a long-term prospect.”

“Maxwell and I are just friends,” I said quickly.

“Friends with benefits?” Ali asked with a smirk. 

“Yes, the benefits of his awesome company and epic dance skills. Maxwell’s a friend.”

Ali rolled her eyes. “Come on, Brooks. You’ve been living together for months, everyone knows you’re joined at the hip.”

I decided to try and change the subject. “I assume you two have a reason for coming to find me.”

“This wine launch the Beaumonts are holding, just how big a party will it be?”

“Big! They’re going all out.”

I wondered uncomfortably if _Roxy Jones-Fewer_ or _Cassandra Smythe_ were going to be on the guest list.

***

“Do you want to go to the cinema?” Maxwell asked one evening, toward the end of Savannah’s scheduled visit. “Stab Specter 7 has just come out.” He looked at me uncertainly. “Unless that would bring back bad memories…”

“No, I’d like that,” I said quickly. “Can’t beat the latest instalment of a terrible horror movie franchise.”

I wondered for a moment if he was asking me out, but I quickly dismissed the idea. It would just be a way to give Bertrand and Savannah some space.

Maxwell smiled. “I’ll call a car. There’s a showing in an hour. Unless you want to change? Not that you need to, I mean.”

“Give me ten minutes.”

I went upstairs to my room and tried to decide what to wear. Ordinarily I’d have stayed in my jeans to go to the cinema, but I wanted to make more of an effort. I settled on a new black denim skirt and a pretty top. It was quite low cut, and I knew that I was trying to impress Maxwell. It was a cold early December evening, so I threw on some thick black tights, ankle boots and a cardigan.

I grabbed my bag and went back downstairs. Maxwell stared at me for a moment when he saw me, and I wondered self-consciously if the top was too much. Maybe he was worried I’d get cold. 

“Shall we?” I said cheerfully.

“The car is on its way.”

“Excellent, I’ll grab my coat.”

The cinema was about a twenty minute journey from the Ramsford estate. When we arrived the foyer was busy.

“I’ll get the tickets,” Maxwell said gallantly.

‘Nope, _I’ll_ get the tickets. You get the snacks.’

Maxwell grinned and went to buy snacks while I sorted the tickets. When I found him, he was holding possibly the world’s largest bucket of popcorn. 

“Is that going to be enough?” I asked in amusement.

“It might not be,” he replied sceptically.

We took our seat in the dark theatre. It felt fun just to be doing something different. The film was as over the top and full of jump scares as I’d expected. Maxwell and I both jumped at one point and our arms brushed. I felt a tingling sensation at the contact. I wondered what on Earth I was doing. Moving my feelings from the married Liam to the probably-doesn’t-see-me-that-way Maxwell was not a good idea.

***

After the film we got a taxi back to Ramsford. The driver had the radio on. I was only half listening, until a news story caught my attention. 

“Now some royal news! Today Queen Madeleine was spotted visiting a doctor’s office and later photographed in a baby boutique. Could a royal heir be on the horizon? If so, I’m sure that all of Cordonia sends Queen Madeleine and King Liam their heartfelt congratulations.”

The radio cut back to a song. I felt a brief swooping sensation of jealousy, followed by resignation. Ever since the first _Heir Watch_ column I’d been waiting for this news. 

Maxwell immediately turned to me. “Sabrina, are you okay?”

I squeezed his hand and glanced at the driver. “Let’s chat when we get home.”

Maxwell nodded, looking at me with concern. 

Back at Ramsford, Maxwell grabbed two bottles of white wine and some glasses from the kitchen. “Let’s drink in my room,” he suggested, looking at me anxiously.

“Sure.”

I’d somehow never seen Maxwell’s bedroom before. It was a large room, with a balcony overlooking the vineyards. It was decorated in the same style as the rest of the manor. I wasn’t entirely sure what I was expecting. Maybe lots of peacock prints and a dance floor. 

“I like the disco ball,” I said with an amused smile as Maxwell poured the wine.

“You have no idea how hard I’ve fought to keep it.”

“I can imagine Bertrand isn’t a fan.”

I took a seat on Maxwell’s bed, which to my surprise was neatly made. He handed me a glass of wine and sat down next to me. 

“How are you, Sabrina? I know that can’t have been easy to hear.”

_He has really blue eyes_ , I thought to myself absentmindedly. 

“Honestly? I knew this was coming. They were always going to try for an heir as quickly as possible. 

“Are you sure that you’re okay though? You seem weirdly calm about it.”

“Liam’s always been lost to me, Maxwell. He has been since the day he got married... in lots of ways, I’m happy for Liam. This is good for Cordonia right?”

“Yeah, a clear line of succession is good for stability, but that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to hurt.” 

“You’re a good friend, Maxwell. You know that, right?”

He smiled at me kindly. “It’s only what you deserve.”

We sat and drank our wine for a while. Maxwell was still looking at me anxiously, as if he expected me to cry at any moment. The news did feel poignant, as if a door I always knew was closed had finally been locked. Another part of me was just enjoying drinking wine with Maxwell in his room.

I glanced at a shelf by the bed. “Let’s play Monopoly.”

“What?”

“Pleaseeee.”

“Fine, but you won’t win. I’m a Monopoly champion.”

We set the game up on the bed and kicked our shoes off. There was a brief argument over who got to play as the dog. After losing rock-paper-scissors, Maxwell took the top hat. 

We both played to win but made increasingly bizarre purchasing decisions as we drank more. We were giggling over my attempt to build a hotel empire when Maxwell looked at me seriously.

“Are you sure that you’re okay, Sabrina?”

“I’m okay, Maxwell.”

***

Eventually Maxwell won Monopoly. “Guess I’m sleeping in the Electric Company tonight,” I said as we tidied the game away.

He poured the remainder of the wine into our glasses. I lay down on the bed, looking up at the disco ball. 

“So come on, how many parties have you thrown in this room?”

Maxwell lay down next to me. “Some. Whenever Bertrand was away and I could get away with it. We’d usually use the whole estate. Though I guess I’ve held a few mini discos in this room.”

“Is ‘come and see my disco ball’ an effective pick-up line?”

He looked at me in surprise. “I guess it’s worked a couple of times.”

“Come on, Maxwell. I’ve seen the _Trend_ photo archive.”

He blushed slightly. “I guess this room has seen its fair share of action.”

I looked at him curiously, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. “How come you’ve been single for so long? People keep telling me you’re this infamous Cordonian playboy.”

Maxwell looked at me cautiously for a moment, and I worried that I’d upset him. 

“I guess I’ve just been distracted by everything,” he said with a shrug. “First there was the social season, then the drama of the engagement tour. Not to mention all things House Beaumont. There hasn’t really been much time for romance.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve cramped your style,” I said, feeling a stab of guilt. Maxwell really had been dragged into all my angst for a while now. 

“It’s not your fault, Sabrina.”

“So, when was your last fling?”

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, looking at me weirdly. He didn’t sound annoyed, just confused. 

_Because I'm drunk and trying to scout out my competition._ “Well, you know all about my crappy love life,” I replied, giving him my best puppy-dog eyes. 

“If you really want to know, it was a week before Liam’s New York bachelor party.”

“Ahh.”

“What about you then? If we’re asking personal questions.”

It was my turn to shrug. "In Shanghai with Liam."

“So you two were _lovers_ lovers?" He said thoughtfully. "I kinda guessed with the whole sneaking into his tent thing, but I wasn't sure."

“Yeah, we were,” I realised that we were both quite drunk. “The first time we slept together was in the hedge maze the night of the Coronation Ball. He told me he was going to propose.”

“Right before you were thrown out? Sabrina, that’s really really sad,” Maxwell said looking at me sympathetically.

“I mean, yes, at the time it was heartbreaking, but in hindsight it’s almost hilariously bad.”

“I'll never look at the palace maze the same way again.”

‘‘Where’s the weirdest place _you’ve_ had sex?”

“Hmm... club cloakroom?”

“I was expecting you to say the peacock pen.”

“I could never disrespect the peacocks in that way!”

“Maxwell, I hate to break this to you, but there are no peacocks in the peacock pen.”

“I guess now I could have sex in there.”

I looked up at the disco ball. “Maybe it’s time for me to think about dating again. Liam’s been married for almost six months.” 

“You should probably stop hanging out with me,” said Maxwell cheerfully. “You know the rumour mill. That list Savannah mentioned probably isn’t the only one we’ve been featured on.”

“I like hanging out with you though,” I said smiling at him. I was daring myself to tell him how I felt. 

He met my eyes. “I like it too, Sabrina.”

_Just tell him, Sabrina!_ Ever since the night we’d babysat Bartie I’d tried to figure out how he felt about me. 

Once again, we leaned towards each other. This time I was certain we were going to kiss. My lips started to gently tingle in anticipation. We were only inches apart, when Maxwell suddenly pulled away and rolled onto his back.

"I can be your wingman, Sabrina. I’ll tell all the eligible bachelors of Cordonia how awesome you are.”

I rolled onto my back, hoping to hide my disappointment.

“Thanks, Maxwell," I said quietly. 

Feeling extremely embarrassed, I figured it was definitely time to go to bed. I sat up and quickly finished the last of my wine.

“Thanks for tonight. It was fun to see a film.”

“Anytime, _bestie_ ,” he said, giving me a slightly sad smile. It was a kind rejection, but definitely a rejection. 

I smiled and made a swift exit.

When I got to my room, I realised that I’d forgotten my shoes, but I couldn’t face going back for them.

I got ready for bed, drank several glasses of water to ward off a hangover, and curled up in bed.

I lay in the dark kicking myself. Why would Maxwell want to get involved with me after having a front row seat for the Liam drama? He could just go back to partying with beautiful people. I also remembered what Maxwell said about Bertrand once wanting him to marry Penelope. If Maxwell _was_ ever going to settle down, he’d probably marry some Duchess or heiress for the sake of House Beaumont. 

I wrapped myself up in the covers and started to cry.

_***_

Maxwell

As Sabrina left the room, Maxwell flopped down on his bed with a groan. He knew she felt rejected but what else could he have done? Kissing her would have meant taking advantage of his _very_ drunk _very_ vulnerable best friend. 

They needed to spend less time together. Every day it was becoming harder to fight his feelings for her. He couldn’t believe he’d almost tried to kiss her the night he told her about his dad. Luckily Bartie’s crying had dragged him back to his senses. _Way to be a jerk, Maxwell. Spill out your tragic family history then make a move because she might be too kind to reject you._

He still couldn’t pinpoint the moment he’d fallen for Sabrina. It had just sort of happened somewhere along the way. At first he thought it was just an extra strong friendship... where he also wanted to kiss his friend sometimes. But, by the time of Liam’s wedding, he’d been forced to admit to himself that he loved her. There were few things quite as sobering as comforting the woman you loved while her heart was almost visibly breaking over another man. 

He’d accepted a long time ago that she would never feel the same way. There was absolutely no way someone like Sabrina would fall for him. She’d only tried to kiss him tonight because of the alcohol and the Liam news. Even if he had been weak enough to kiss her, where could it have possibly led? An awkward one night stand that would mean everything to him and nothing to her. The idea of Sabrina waking up and looking at him with regret made his heart ache. 

_I’ll give her more room_ , he told himself, _especially if she’s going to start dating again_. Watching her fall for someone new would be a form of torture. 

_***_

Sabrina

The next morning, in the cold sober light of day, I felt a little better. Yes, Maxwell’s rejection hurt, but hopefully our friendship would survive unscathed. At least I didn’t do anything stupid like admit to having feelings for him. _I’ll give him more space,_ I told myself. _He’ll want to start dating again now things are more settled, and it’ll just hurt if I stay this close to him._

I was mulling it all over in my head when I checked my phone. My thoughts were quickly driven away when I saw the news headline: **_Unknown Terrorist Organisation Demands Abdication of King Liam and Queen Madeleine: Violence Threatened if Request Denied_ ** _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening lines are a reference to Pride & Prejudice/Bridget Jones’s Diary :)
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Just Be Good to Me by The S.O.S Band (Songwriters Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis)


	15. Rota Fortunae

_She keeps her Moet et Chandon_

_In her pretty cabinet_

_"Let them eat cake", she says_

_Just like Marie Antoinette_

  
  
  


Drake

The threat had been released early in the morning. Drake was eating breakfast with Liam, Madeleine, Hana, Penelope and Kiara, when Bastien interrupted them with the news. 

Every news corporation in Cordonia had been emailed a video file. The video wasn’t a good quality recording. The sound crackled. Bastien explained this was probably to help conceal the identities of those involved. A man, dressed in full body armour, including a mask, stood in a starkly-lit room. The room itself was noticeably lacking in any identifying features. It had clearly been carefully selected for the purpose. 

“People of Cordonia, your new king is weak and unfit to rule. We, your defenders, declare this scion of tyranny an enemy of the people. For too long we’ve lived under the yoke of this corrupt family. Our king and queen live a life of indolent luxury doing nothing to improve our lives. They do not deserve to hold power over us. It is we, the citizens, who deserve the right to control our own lives.”

They had used technology to distort their voice. It would be difficult even to identify the gender of the speaker, let alone their identity. 

“We demand that King Liam of Cordonia and his wife Queen Madeleine abdicate the throne. If this demand is not met, the palace halls will flow with the blood of tyrants.”

“They’re bluffing,” said Madeleine as soon as the video ended, but she sounded uncertain and cautious. “It’s just a malicious prank.”

Liam said nothing. He was reading through the press analysis of the video.

“Are we in danger?” Penelope asked anxiously. Nobody replied, but Kiara gently put a hand on her friend’s arm.

Drake looked at Bastien. ‘You’re already investigating, right?”

“Of course. We started as soon as CBC contacted us. We have a team analysing the video, and we’re running traces on the email address used to distribute it. The first step will be to identify the location used. It may take a while though. As you can see it’s hardly a distinctive location.”

“And our security?” Madeleine asked.

“Will be upped to the highest possible levels,” Bastien replied.

“Thank you, Bastien,” said Liam quietly. “Can you ensure that my Father and Regina are thoroughly briefed.”

“Of course.”

“I will be attending the veteran’s dinner this evening as planned. Please can you reassess the required security?”

“Absolutely, Your Majesty.”

Madeleine looked at her husband in astonishment. “You can’t seriously be planning on making a public appearance today?”

“I certainly can. Whoever made this video is attempting to undermine us. They wish to drive a wedge between me and the people. I’m not going to allow fear to prove them right. Besides, I’ll have security. The King’s Guard will be in attendance.”

“You’re a fool,” Madeleine hissed. “If these people are serious, you’ll be playing right into their hands. They’ll _expect_ you to react like this.”

“It’s a risk I’m going to take, Madeleine.”

***

Hana

After breakfast, Madeleine remained in the breakfast room with her ladies-in-waiting. They sat in silence for a while until Penelope started to cry. 

“Oh, go to your room if you’re going to snivel,” Madeleine said angrily.

“I’ll go with her,” said Kiara. 

Madeleine waved her hand dismissively as Kiara put her arm around Penelope and escorted her from the room. Hana sat still, watching Madeleine. She could tell by her pallor that the video had seriously disturbed her. Eventually Madeleine turned to her.

“Hana, I need your opinion.”

Hana looked at Madeleine in slight surprise. Madeleine was usually too confident in her opinions to ask for advice. 

“Yes, of course,” Hana replied calmly.

“Can you close the door?”

Hana stood up and closed the door, then returned quietly to her seat. 

Madeleine was massaging her temples with her fingers. She glanced at Hana.

“I fear I have made an error of judgement.”

“Oh?”

Madeleine sighed, leaning back in her chair. “I was photographed leaving a doctor’s surgery yesterday morning.”

Hana nodded. She was fully aware of the press speculation about a potential pregnancy.

“I decided to visit a baby boutique afterwards. I hoped that speculation I might be expecting a child would be a positive news story. I thought it would reassure people that Liam and I were taking the responsibility of producing an heir seriously.” 

“But you’re not pregnant?” Hana asked quietly.

“I am not. That is what my appointment confirmed.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that, Madeleine.”

Madeleine inclined her head slightly in response. “Unfortunately, with this new development, the fact that I am not expecting may now be used against us. Liam and I have no heir. It weakens our position.”

“These things take time,” Hana replied kindly. 

“Time is a luxury I’m not sure we possess. There have always been threats to the Cordonian monarchy. Constantine dealt with them with an iron first. My concern is that Liam will be unwilling to do the same.”

“Liam’s a good man, Madeleine. That isn’t a weakness.”

Madeleine said nothing. She was tapping her fingers anxiously on the breakfast table. She turned back to Hana. “So, in your opinion, how do I positively spin the fact that Liam and I seem to be incapable of producing an heir.”

Hana smiled reassuringly. “You don’t know that, Madeleine. You’ve only been married for six months. Have you or Liam had any tests done?”

Madeleine shook her head.

“Don’t assume the worst case scenario then.” Hana paused, wondering how to phrase her next comments. “Maybe it would help if you tried to relax a little more. Your commitment to your work is admirable, but maybe you should read a _little_ less political commentary before bed. Allow yourself a bit more sleep.”

“Perhaps,” said Madeleine thoughtfully.

“I don’t think you need to apologise to the press for visiting a baby boutique, though. It’s not a crime. You can say you were shopping for a friend’s baby if anyone does ask.”

Madeleine nodded. She reached for a magazine from the stack on the dresser behind her. Madeleine skimmed all of Cordonia’s magazines, however trashy. She was borderline obsessive about keeping abreast of how she was portrayed in the press. She opened the magazine at a page marked with a Post-it and handed it to Hana.

“What do you make of that?”

Hana was unsure what could be of much concern in _Cordonia_ _Chat_. It was mostly a fashion magazine. Maybe another of Madeleine’s footwear choices had been criticised. 

To Hana’s surprise, the page identified was part of a listicle on celebrity couples. All it said was: _The seemingly inseparable Sabrina Brooks and Maxwell Beaumont are one of our favourite couples around town._

Hana laughed. “What is there to make of it? It’s just silly gossip. Sabrina and Maxwell are best friends.”

“Are you sure of that?”

Hana suddenly felt a stab of uncertainty, _why was Madeleine so interested in this?_

“Madeleine, Sabrina isn’t your enemy.”

“Perhaps not. Still, I like to know what the other pieces on the board are doing.”

“She’s getting on with her new career.”

“And her relationship with Lord Maxwell?”

“They’re just friends.”

Madeleine nodded again and returned the magazine to the pile. “Thank you, Hana,” she said quietly.

***

Sabrina

Following the release of the video, press coverage of Liam and Madeleine became noticeably more critical. It wasn’t hostile, but there was increased analysis of their decisions and actions. It did seem that the anonymous video, however real or exaggerated the threat, had captured some limited degree of public sympathy.

Although Cordonia was a wealthy country, the economy was at some risk of a recession, and unemployment rates were slowly rising. Nobody seriously thought Liam and Madeleine should abdicate power to an unknown terrorist organisation. But some commentators did begin to suggest the monarchy may be out of touch with the experiences of ordinary Cordonians. 

Madeleine was criticised for cancelling a scheduled visit to a new hospital. A gala reception held at the palace for visiting dignitaries was branded as tone-deaf to public sentiment. To be honest it probably was a little, even if the popularity of the monarchy did contribute significantly to Cordonia’s tourism revenue. Photos of a seven tier, apple-topped cake didn’t chime particularly well with the public mood, especially as Cordonian public sector workers were facing a salary freeze.

Of course, I felt extremely concerned for Liam, but I also felt genuinely bad for Madeleine. If she was indeed pregnant, she could hardly be blamed for cancelling public appearances when threatened with violence by a terrorist organisation. Besides, I could hardly criticise the behaviour of the royals. I was living with my noble friends at their country estate. 

Liam and Madeleine released a public statement condemning the video and vowing never to allow Cordonia to fall into such dangerous hands. But their golden honeymoon period with the press and public had ended.

***

At Ramsford the Beaumonts were busy with preparations for the launch of a new sparkling wine. I was helping as much as possible around my work commitments. To my relief, everything was fine with Maxwell, though I noticed we both made excuses to cancel our tango lessons in the weeks leading up to the wine launch. It was probably for the best. The less time I spent pressed against him, the easier it would be to ignore my feelings.

As usual, I went to the Trend office for weekly staff meetings. The week of the wine launch, Ana surprised me by inviting me into her office. 

She closed the door carefully behind us. 

“Take a seat, Sabrina.”

I took a chair somewhat anxiously. I didn’t think I had made any errors in my work recently, but it was always possible something I’d written wasn’t to Ana’s taste. 

She sat down opposite me and looked at me seriously. 

“Is this about the Cordonian Gallery of Modern Art exhibition review?” I asked cautiously. That was the most recent thing I’d written.

She raised an eyebrow at me. “No. Sabrina, it’s about Emerald Denby’s new piece.”

Then I really was confused. Emerald Denby was Trend’s most beloved writer. She was known for in-depth analysis pieces and high status profiles. Several decades ago she’d won a prestigious award for an exposé of a corrupt fashion designer. 

“Is she doing a talk or something you want me to cover?”

“Not exactly.”

Ana slid some proof pages from the forthcoming issue of _Trend_ toward me across the table. 

My mouth opened as I read the heading: _Emerald Denby: King Liam’s Abandonment of American Suitor Illuminates His True Character_

“Consider this your heads-up,” said Ana. 

My stomach clenched unpleasantly as I started to read the article. It began with a detailed analysis of the social season. Clearly establishing that I appeared to be Liam’s favourite suitor. There were numerous photos of us together. It was undeniable that we did appear happy. 

_King Liam’s preference and affection for an American suitor, one open about her commoner status, was extremely refreshing. Ms Brooks was happy to tell the press she had first encountered the King when she acted as his waitress at the New York bar where she was then employed. She had no complaints when described by the press as an ‘Every Woman’. Indeed, she welcomed the description._

_However, Ms Brooks was dismissed from the social season, after compromising photos of her were printed in the press. All, however, was not as it appeared. The photos of her alleged indiscretion were in fact evidence of assault and sordid press intrusion._ _An assault that occurred while she was under Prince Liam and King Constantine’s supposed care, and one perpetuated by an elite member of their inner circle._

_King Constantine and Prince Liam offered Ms Brooks no support or assistance after the photos were released. Instead they manhandled her further. At the Coronation Ball, Prince Liam and King Constantine had her removed from the palace.They took no steps to investigate the claims or to speak to Ms Brooks before taking this drastic course of action. T_ _hese exclusive photos clearly show guards physically grabbing and restraining her at the coronation ball._

_The newly-crowned King Liam was careful to cut all links to his former favourite, announcing his engagement to Countess Madeleine Amaranth. King Liam’s treatment of Ms Brooks exemplifies the problematic aspects of his rule. He had the opportunity to marry a woman of humble origins, an outsider to Cordonia who had clearly, wholeheartedly embraced the country. As Queen, Ms Brooks would have offered unique insight into the lives and experiences of ordinary people. Insight and understanding it appears King Liam and Queen Madeleine so obviously lack. Instead, King Liam chose to marry the daughter of his own step-mother’s cousin. A woman from the highest ranks of the Cordonian nobility, entirely disconnected from the experiences and struggles of any normal person. Meanwhile, he abandoned Ms Brooks to face intrusion, scandal and disgrace._

_Sabrina Brooks offered her heart to Cordonia. This is how King Liam repaid her._

I looked up at Ana in horror. “You can’t print this!”

“Oh? And why is that?”

What could I possibly have said? I couldn’t tell Ana that Liam had tried to help me clear my name during his engagement tour. Nor could I tell her that Liam was trying to keep me safe because his mother had been assassinated. 

I said nothing. 

“So I thought,” Ana replied calmly. “Emerald worked with an extremely helpful but sadly-anonymous source.”

I’m guessing _they_ supplied the photos of me being removed from the Coronation Ball.

“But it’s not as if I was friendless and alone in Cordonia. The Beaumonts were always in my corner!”

“The article isn’t criticising the Beaumonts.”

“And it’s in the issue going on sale this Friday?”

“Yes,” Ana looked at me shrewdly. “Sabrina, your star is in the ascendant. This article will only be good PR for you.”

I looked at Ana sceptically. “ _Madeleine’s_ star was in the ascendant until recently.”

Ana shrugged. “Wheel of Fortune. Anyway, I have another meeting. I’ll see you at Ramsford on Saturday night.”

***

Maxwell and Bertrand could tell there was something wrong when I got back to the manor. I'd found them in the drawing room, going through last minute arrangements for Saturday night. 

“Sabrina?” Maxwell asked anxiously. “You look really stressed.”

I perched on the edge of a sofa, accepting the glass of sherry that Bertrand handed to me.

“Ana called me into her office today. You two have heard of Emerald Denby, right?”

Maxwell looked confused, but Bertrand’s brow furrowed. 

“Would I be right in assuming Emerald Denby has written some sort of article about you and King Liam?”

“How did you?” I asked in surprise. 

“Since we located Tariq I had a suspicion that this would happen, eventually,” said Bertrand with a sigh. “With the recent decline in King Liam’s popularity, it is unsurprising that the events of the social season are being raked over.”

“Is it bad?” Maxwell asked, putting a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. 

“Yeah. It basically implies that Liam abandoned me.” I took a long sip of my sherry. “I should warn Liam and Madeleine.”

Bertrand nodded, but Maxwell looked anxious. “Sabrina, if Madeleine finds out this is coming she’ll try and spin it against you. I don’t think she’s above lying about you in the press.”

“But if I don’t warn Liam, he might think I was involved! It already looks super bad that I work for _Trend_.” I finished my drink. “Besides, I definitely wasn’t going to speak to Madeleine. I was going to warn Drake. He can get the message directly to Liam.”

Maxwell still looked nervous. 

I smiled reassuringly at him. “It’s okay, Maxwell. Liam won’t let Madeleine hurt me.”

***

Drake

“Take care of yourself, Brooks. I’ll see you on Saturday.”

Drake hung up the call and turned to Liam. The two were drinking in Liam’s office when Drake took Sabrina’s call. 

“Is she okay?” Liam asked anxiously. 

“She’s okay, Liam. She wanted me to give you a heads-up. _Trend_ are publishing an article criticising how you and Constantine treated her during the social season. She wants you to know she had nothing to do with it.”

Liam sighed, his shoulders drooping. “I know Sabrina would never do anything to hurt me.”

“Will you try and stop them publishing it?”

“I’d need a valid legal basis to justify interfering with the press.”

“So there’s nothing you can do?”

“Without having seen the article, I fear not.” Liam took a long sip of his drink. “I should just be grateful my father’s role in the whole affair apparently remains concealed.”

“I’m sorry, Liam.”

“When do you go to Ramsford?”

“Savannah and I are setting off on Saturday morning. I’m babysitting Bartie on Saturday night so that Savannah can attend this party.”

“I envy you, Drake. I’d be glad of a change of scenery.” Liam smiled sadly into his whiskey.

***

Sabrina

As expected, the article created waves when it was released in _Trend_ on Friday. I carefully avoided any analysis or discussion. I’d grown very tired of reading what strangers thought about me during the initial Tariq scandal and engagement tour. 

On Saturday, Maxwell and I did everything we could to help Bertrand ensure the launch party would be a success. As well as industry members and my _Trend_ colleagues, the guest list was a celebrity crowd, rather than the court circle. The aim was to pitch the product as sexy and fun. A lot of Maxwell’s friends from his party days made the list. I tried not to think about how many of them might be former flings. 

Bertrand was almost hyperventilating from nerves as the guests arrived, but we tried to keep him calm. Savannah eventually resorted to making him an extremely strong whiskey-based drink. Apparently it was a traditional Walker cure for cases of the jitters. 

Bertrand’s worries were unjustified. A few hours into the party, it was obviously a success. The sparkling wine was delicious, the speech went down well, the canapes were tasty, and Maxwell had selected the perfect music and DJ to get people mingling and dancing. I spotted Ali happily taking photos of groups of glamorous people enjoying the party. 

I was checking my lipstick in a mirror in the hallway when two women approached me. They were both extremely attractive and dressed in similar beaded mini dresses. I thought that one of them might be Cassandra Smythe from some of the photos of Maxwell in the _Trend_ photo archive. _I knew I should have made myself a damn Spotter’s Guide to his ex-lovers_. Both women were giggly and clutching flutes of wine.

“So you’re _the_ Lady Sabrina Brooks,” the woman I thought was Cassandra Smythe said. She sounded quite impressed. 

“That’s me,” I replied, with what I hoped was a relaxed smile.

“You were treated like so badly by King Liam,” said the other woman reaching drunkenly for my hand. “He’s hot but mean!”

“It’s all water under the bridge.” I said quickly, helping her stand up as she toppled on her heels.

“So you and Maxwell Beaumont?” Probably-Cassandra asked with a smile. “I saw you together in _Cordonia_ _Chat_.”

“Oh, we’re just friends,” I said, trying to sound casual. 

Probably-Cassandra winked at me. “Say no more.” She sat down on the edge of a table, resting her champagne flute between her thighs. “ _That_ thing he does with his tongue though, right?” She leaned backwards against the wall with a slightly dreamy expression. 

I felt an unpleasant and sickly jealous lurch. _I was never going to find out what Maxwell was capable of doing with his tongue._ I tried to keep the smile on my face. 

Probably-Cassandra looked at me through her long lashes. “You two aren’t like _exclusive_ are you?”

“Just a friend,” I said calmly. I wished I had a drink I could use to drown my sorrows. 

Probably-Cassandra’s face lit up. “In that case I might go and say _hi_.”

She winked at me again, grabbed her drunk friend by the hand, and the two of them tottered off together. 

Suddenly the party had lost its allure. 

As I slouched miserably against the wall, I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I was wearing a sparkly, low-cut, green dress that Ana had couriered over to Ramsford that morning, I suspected as a peace offering. My hair and makeup looked good too. I was all dressed up and ready to party. Standing alone in a corridor, like the Ramsford resident ghost, wasn’t going to help cheer me up. I gave myself a little shake and headed back to the Ballroom. 

***

I danced with Savannah for a while and then some of my _Trend_ colleagues. I tried to tell myself that I didn’t need Liam _or_ Maxwell. Maybe my true love was actually one of the many other men at this party. Yeah, like random-man-one holding the mushroom bruschetta, or random-man-two with the beard and novelty bow tie. 

In spite of myself, I looked around for Maxwell. Of course, he was on the dance floor. He was dancing enthusiastically with a group of girls, including Probably-Cassandra and her friend. As I watched, Probably-Cassandra started to press herself against him, her arms around his neck. I felt a rising tide of jealousy swoop through me. Maxwell looked around the room and briefly met my eye. I turned and quickly left the room. 

***

I walked away from the noise of the Ballroom, feeling thoroughly gloomy. My plan was to call it a night and head to bed. It was _sort of_ my party and I’d cry if I wanted to. As I reached the door to the Beaumont Study, I realised that Maxwell was following me.

“Hey, Sabrina, what's up?” He asked anxiously. His brown hair was slightly dishevelled from dancing, and his top-button was undone. He looked annoyingly handsome. 

“Nothing's up.” I said trying to sound casual. “You should get back to the party, Maxwell.”

“Are you sure nothing’s up?” He asked sceptically. “Because you just gave me a weird look and walked off.”

A group of party-goers pushed past us, so we dipped into the Study, closing the door behind us.

“I wasn’t trying to give you a weird look,” I said peevishly. “I just thought you might want some privacy.”

Maxwell was looking at me in confusion.

“Sabrina… Were you _jealous_?” He sounded as if he couldn't quite believe what he was saying.

“No.” I said quickly, feeling myself blushing. I knew that I was acting like a bratty teenager. 

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, feeling an intense fluttering sensation in my chest. “Yes… I was jealous.”

He stared at me. His eyes widening.

“But why? You know _you're_ my best friend.”

I smiled sadly, pulling at my dress awkwardly. 

“I thought you’d already guessed. Maxwell, you’re more than a friend to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another long chapter! If anyone needs me I’ll be in the corner being an emotional wreck over our growing-up daughter in today’s chapter of TRH. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of the chapter are from Killer Queen by Queen (Songwriter Freddie Mercury)


	16. More Than a Friend

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

  
  
  


Sabrina

_“I thought you’d already guessed. Maxwell, you’re more than a friend to me.”_

I felt myself turning red. I knew this was only going to end in him gently turning me down again. Except this time it would be worse, because I’d said the words out loud and couldn’t take them back. 

I took another deep breath. “I know I shouldn’t feel this way, and that you’ll probably never feel the same way about me. But I figured I should at least be honest with you.”

I watched for his reaction anxiously. He just seemed to be incredulous. I felt another rush of embarrassment and sat down on the edge of the oak desk. 

I had to look vaguely around the room for a moment before I could face turning back toward him. “I know you’ve already said that you just want to be friends. Can we forget I said anything? I really don’t want things to be awkward between us.” I swallowed, feeling slightly like I might cry. “I promise I’ll stop being weird. You can go back to the party if you want?” I put what I hoped was a convincing smile on my face. 

Maxwell looked at me as if I’d just told him I’d once been abducted by aliens. 

“When did I tell you that I only want to be friends?” He asked finally, his voice quiet.

“Well, that night in your room. I thought we might kiss but then you turned away.”

Maxwell’s mouth fell open slightly. “I thought we were just being drunk and stupid. I didn’t kiss you because I thought I’d be taking advantage of you while you were upset about Liam. I never thought you might have feelings for me.”

“But you called me _bestie_ when I left your room that night. I thought you were trying to let me down gently.”

“I was trying to remind _myself_ , Sabrina. What about Liam?” His voice was still oddly quiet. 

“There is no me and Liam anymore. But yeah, that’s why it took me a long time to realise how I felt about you. But my feelings have just been growing stronger, and now I apparently behave like a jealous weirdo.”

Maxwell didn’t quite meet my eyes. He came to sit next to me on the desk, and for a while we just sat in silence, the dance music from the ballroom thumping in the background. 

“Have I ruined our friendship?” I asked sadly. 

He met my gaze. “Sabrina, I feel the same way,” he was looking at me in astonishment. “To be honest... I’ve been crazy about you for ages.”

My heart leapt. “You have?” It was my turn to be surprised. 

“How could I not be? I mean, you’re amazing! You once asked why I’ve been single all this time, and it’s because I’ve been pining hopelessly after you —”

I cut him off by leaning in to kiss him. Our lips met tentatively, barely brushing at first. We both quickly relaxed though, leaning in closer to each other and deepening the kiss. He tasted of the sparkling wine. _I'm kissing Maxwell with tongues,_ I thought to myself, _and I really like it._

When we broke apart from the kiss, he stared at me. “Sabrina, I can’t believe… I _never_ thought you could feel the same way. Are you sure I'm not dreaming? Because I’ve definitely had this dream.”

“I could pinch you if you like?” I asked playfully.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back to him for another kiss. This time I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him closer to me. It felt good to be in his arms, breathing in the familiar scent of his sexy cologne. We were both slightly breathless when we eventually moved apart.

"Wow," he said quietly.

Suddenly, he pulled away from me slightly. He looked concerned. 

“Are you sure about this, Sabrina? I know everything with Liam has been horrible for you. I want to make sure I'm not taking advantage of you.'

“And _that's_ why you're such a good friend.” I said, smiling and taking his hand. “I'll always care about Liam, but that’s in the past now, Maxwell. I know how I feel about you.”

He still looked anxious. “But why _me_ , Sabrina? You could have your pick of Cordonia’s most eligible bachelors." His face fell. "I’m just a screw-up. You could do so much better than me.”

“Please don’t talk about my best friend that way,” I said, looking at him firmly. “Maxwell, why wouldn’t it be you? You’re the most supportive person in my life! You’ve always been by my side, and you’re always there when I need you.” I smiled at him, running my thumb over his hand. “You make you laugh, you’re handsome, you’re an _amazing_ dancer, and you volunteered to spend the night in a haunted house with me.”

He smiled again. “Is _this_ why you were so keen to snuggle up to me that night?”

I felt myself blush. “Maybe,” I replied with a coy smile. 

He looked uncertain again. 

“What is it?”

“I've never done this before.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Maxwell, I think we both know that’s not true.”

It was his turn to blush. “I didn’t mean _that_. I’ve done plenty of that, but it’s always been going home after a night of bar hopping and dancing. I’ve never really done the ‘serious relationship’ thing… It’s kind of terrifying.”

“Never?” I asked in surprise.

He shook his head. “Literally never. My longest relationship was two months and that was all the way back in college... I'm guessing it's really off-putting?”

He looked sad and uncertain. I kept hold of his hand. 

'I'm willing to give it a go if you are," I said earnestly. 

He stared at me for a moment. Then he stood up and took my hands, sweeping me up and spinning me around in a circle. My foot caught a pen pot on the desk, sending the contents scattering over the floor. As we laughed, he deposited me back down with a smile. 

“Sabrina. I _really_ want to try this with you. I just might need to take things slow.”

“We can do that, Maxwell. There’s no rush.”

His smile widened and he appeared to relax. “This is all so unbelievable! It’s going to take me some time to get used to the idea that the girl of my dreams wants to be with _me_.”

I pulled him into my arms again, and we held each other tightly. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly happy.

“Shall we keep this between us while we explore things?” I asked gently.

“As long as you don't mind." He gazed intently into my eyes. "Sabrina, I want you to know I’m really excited to be with you, to get to know us as _us_.”

I felt myself smile. “Me too.”

“Disturbing thought, though. We were probably just making out on the desk that Bartie was conceived on.”

“ _Aaand_ I think that's our cue to get back to the party. Bertrand will probably notice if we vanish for too long."

We spent the rest of the night mingling, drinking and dancing with our guests. Maxwell and I danced together, but we kept things friendly. I kept having to resist the urge to pull him closer to me, and judging by the look in Maxwell's eyes he was fighting the same struggle. I caught Savannah watching us at one point, so I tried to ensure my body language was platonic.

Toward the end of the night I was approached by a wobbly Probably-Cassandra.

“He is like _so_ besotted with you. He’s _always_ looking at you.” 

“Umm, thanks.” I said cheerfully, feeling a happy fizzy sensation in my chest 

“Have fun,” she said with a teasing smile, patting my hand as she left the Ballroom.

I caught Maxwell anxiously watching our encounter, but I gave him a reassuring grin. All of my jealousy evaporated the moment he told me how he felt about me. 

***

When the final guests had gone, Maxwell and I found ourselves in the ballroom with Bertrand and Savannah. 

“I think that went really well!” Maxwell said cheerily. “One successful corporate Beaumont Bash.”

Even Bertrand was grinning. “I couldn't have done it without you two. You have been invaluable.”

“You make a good team,” said Savannah, looking at Maxwell and I with a smile. 

“Yes, that’s me and my good friend Sabrina.” He winked at me and I felt my heart flutter. 

Bertrand and Savannah exchanged a meaningful look.

“What’s going on?” Maxwell asks curiously.

Savannah smiled at Bertrand, placing her hand on his arm. 

“Savannah has accepted my hand in marriage.”

Maxwell’s mouth fell open in surprise.

“Congratulations!” I said happily. Clearly it had been an eventful evening in the Beaumont estate. 

“This is amaaaazing!” Maxwell pulled the four of us into a group hug, which even Bertrand didn’t fight. “Have you told Drake yet?”

Savannah shook her head. Bertrand suddenly looked slightly nervous.

“We’re going to tell him at brunch tomorrow,” Savannah said brightly. “You’ll both be there right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Try and stop us,” said Maxwell.

“We shall bid you both goodnight,” said Bertrand cheerfully. “We’ll see you for brunch at eleven in the dining room.”

Once they’d left the room together, Maxwell turned to me, his expression joyful. He pulled me gently into his arms. 

“Are you _positive_ this isn’t all a dream?”

“Maybe it is. If Drake agrees to a group hug tomorrow, you’ll know for sure.”

He put one of his hands on my waist and held my hand with the other.

"Are we waltzing?" I asked in amusement.

“Cordonian waltzing,” he said, leading me in a glide down the empty ballroom.

We moved through the familiar steps, laughing at the part where he twirled me into his arms but also welcoming the opportunity to press closely against each other.

“It’s been a while since we did this.”

“Yeah…”

“What is it?”

“Sabrina, that night at Lythikos was when I first realised I was _way_ more attracted to you than a house sponsor should be.”

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss, we kept gently swaying together.

"We should get some rest," I said at last reluctantly. "The cleaning crew will want to start in here soon.”

We made our way upstairs together. Stopping at the corridor that led to my room. 

"Goodnight, Maxwell."

"Night, Sabrina,” he said with a wide smile. “Oh, by the way, Cinderella, I still have a pair of your shoes in my room.”

“I’ll have to come and visit them some time,” I said flirtatiously. 

He gave me one last happy grin as he turned away.

***

When I woke up the next morning, I remembered the events of the previous night with a rush of joy. For a while I just lay in bed, enjoying the novelty of feeling perfectly content. Eventually I had to reluctantly drag myself out of the warm cosy bed to get ready for brunch. I was curious to see how Drake would react to Bertrand and Savannah’s news.

When I got to the Dining Room, Savannah was setting out the brunch things. 

“Tell me how to help.”

“Could you finish brewing the coffee?”

“Certainly can.”

“Thanks, Sabrina.”

She seemed quite nervous. I gave her a reassuring pat on the arm before heading to the kitchen and sorting out the coffee. 

By the time I brought it through to the dining room, Drake and Maxwell had arrived. I took a seat next to Drake, smiling for a moment when I caught Maxwell’s eye. He seemed slightly giddy this morning.

“What’s going on?” Drake asked, giving Maxwell a suspicious look. “You’re all being weird.”

“We’re just glad you’re here,” I said cheerfully. ‘How are things at court?’

Drake grimaced. “Honestly, Brooks? Not great. Liam’s struggling, Madeleine’s insufferable, and we’re no closer to uncovering who was behind that damn video or how serious they might be in their threats.”

I felt a twinge of guilt thinking about how happy I was in comparison to Liam. 

“No leads at all?” Maxwell asked. 

“Not yet.”

We were interrupted by the return of Savannah and Bertrand. Savannah was carrying two large trays of pastries. Bertrand was carrying Bartie. I poured everyone coffee, while Bertrand settled Bartie into his highchair.

Once everyone was seated, Bertrand cleared his throat meaningfully. Drake looked at him suspiciously.

‘Anyone for croissants?’ Bertrand asked eventually, clearly having lost his nerve. 

Savannah gently placed her hand on his. “Drake, Bertrand and I have some news for you.”

Drake glanced at them quizzically. 

“Er, yes, indeed we do… Savannah and I are getting married,” Bertrand said quickly. “We hope that you will give us your blessing.”

Drake said nothing at first, he just looked between Bertrand and Savannah thoughtfully.

“Hmm, well congratulations.”

Bertrand visibly relaxed. Savannah rushed around the table to give her brother a hug.

“Thank you, Drake!”

“Bertrand, if you hurt her, I’m coming for you.”

Bertrand pulled at his collar uncomfortably. “I would expect nothing else. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that I never hurt Savannah again.”

Savannah gave her fiance a reassuring smile. 

“Let’s eat!” Maxwell said cheerfully, reaching for a pastry.

***

After brunch, Drake and I stood on the terrace, watching Bertrand, Savannah and Maxwell play with Bartie in the vineyard. 

“How are you feeling?” I asked gently.

Drake sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I mean, he isn’t the man I’d choose for her. But…They seem happy, and I can’t begrudge her that. It's her life and her decision.”

“I genuinely believe she means the world to him.”

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t mess things up again.” He turned to look at me. “You seem well, Brooks.”

I met his gaze. “Honestly, Drake, I’m good. Being here, away from court and having my job. It’s been a much needed taste of normality.” I felt a twinge of guilt. “I hope I’m not being too insensitive. I know you’re sticking at court for Liam.”

Drake shook his head. “No, I’m just glad that you’re out of the viper’s nest. The Beaumonts are looking after you, right?”

I looked over at Maxwell playing peek-a-boo with Bartie and smiled. “Yeah, yeah they are.”

Drake nodded. “Liam still worries about you a lot.”

“You’ll reassure him that I’m absolutely okay, right? He has enough on his plate without worrying about me.”

“Yeah, I’ll try.”

“Are he and Madeleine doing any better?”

Drake shook his head. “It’s a hell of an awkward marriage. I suppose it’s more normal for nobles and royalty, but I can’t handle the idea of being married to someone I can’t stand.”

“Are things that bad for them?”

Drake sighed. “I think they sort of respect some aspects of each other, but that’s as far as it goes.”

“Maybe in time things will improve,” I said optimistically. 

“God, Brooks, you’re a lot more generous than I’d be in your situation.”

I felt another flutter of guilt. “I just hope that in time Liam can at least find _some_ comfort in his marriage. The alternative is just too sad.”

“The whole thing is sad.”

“So, I guess Savannah will be moving in here soon?” I said, trying to change the subject.

“I hadn’t thought about that.”

The others came to join us on the terrace. Savannah looked cheerfully at her brother. “Drake, you’ll join us here for Christmas, right? I know Mom and Aunt Leona have plans in Texas.”

“I guess I was just planning on staying at the palace.”

“Drake!” Savannah said in horror. 

“Well, Liam and Madeleine are going to Fydelia for the holidays. I’m just glad of the prospect of some peace and quiet.” Drake turned to me. “You’ll be here right, Brooks?”

It had long been decided that I would be spending the holidays at Ramsford. “I will indeed,” I said, catching Maxwell’s eye. He smiled happily, and I tried to hide how much I wanted to reach out and hold his hand.

Bertrand looked at Drake seriously. “We would be honoured if you would join us.”

“In that case, I’ll be here for Christmas, thanks.” Drake clearly recognised that Bertrand was offering him an olive branch. 

I looked back at Maxwell. It was hard to believe how well everything was suddenly going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of the chapter are from Blank Space by Taylor Swift (Songwriters Taylor Swift, Max Martin and Shellback)


	17. Finding Our Feet

_I'm ready for this, there's no denying_

_I'm ready for this, you stop me falling_

_I'm ready for this, I need you all in_

_I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand_

Sabrina

After the party, nothing changed and everything changed. Maxwell and I decided not to tell anyone about our new relationship. We wanted a chance to find our footing as ‘us’ before having to worry about what the world thought. Whenever we were around Savannah and Bertrand, or out in public anywhere there was a chance of running into acquaintances or the press, we kept our behaviour purely platonic. I didn’t mind. The uncertainty was gone now that we were together. When our eyes met over the dinner table, and we smiled at each other, we both understood what it meant and how we felt. 

Despite our best efforts, I think inevitably something in our public dynamic _did_ change. Henri commented on our increased chemistry at tango lessons. A woman in a club told me that me and my boyfriend and I seemed really happy together, and we weren’t even holding hands. More disconcertingly, I was pretty sure that Savannah was figuring it out. I caught her watching us occasionally, an amused smile on her face. Fortunately Bertrand seemed to be completely oblivious. 

“How do you think Bertrand will react when he finds out?” I asked anxiously. 

We were at a bar drinking cocktails, ten days or so after the wine launch. It was our second official date, excluding our dance classes. Our first date had been a return to the cinema. I couldn’t tell you the plot of the movie if I tried. We’d spent pretty much the entire thing kissing.

Maxwell ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Honestly? I have absolutely no idea how he’ll react. It’s a bit of a wildcard situation.”

“Will he be angry that I'm distracting you from finding a Duchess who could restore the fortunes of House Beaumont?”

“I mean, that would be a bit unfair given he’s marrying Savannah. Plus the wine business is going pretty well these days... But who knows with Bertrand? Maybe he’s pinning his hopes on me marrying for prestige, now that he’s marrying for love.”

I really didn’t like the idea of falling out with Bertrand or my relationship with Maxwell causing tension between the Beaumont brothers. My anxiety must have shown on my face, because Maxwell reached out and took my hand.

“Don’t worry about Bertrand, Sabrina. I’ll handle him when we decide to tell people.” He grinned reassuringly. “Anyway, I bet he couldn’t _actually_ stay mad at me forever, even if he tried.”

“Let’s hope it doesn't come to finding out.”

For a moment we entwined our fingers together and smiled at each other across the table. I felt slightly giddy. I’d expected the shift in our relationship to take more adjustment, but I’d always felt comfortable around Maxwell and so far it felt completely natural. 

Maxwell reluctantly let go of my hand as a large Christmas party group took the table next to ours. I moved toward him, so that our knees touched under the table.

“Excited for the holidays?” I asked as the music swapped for a loud Christmas song.

“Was the squid holiday sweater not a giveaway?”

“I mean, it was a hint.” 

He smiled happily, and I couldn’t help but think how sexy he looked when he smiled. Never did I think I could be so attracted to a man in a novelty sweater. 

“Sabrina, for the first time in _literally years_ everything is going right. Bertrand and Savannah are engaged, and for some utterly unfathomable reason you want to be with me. I didn’t think it was possible for things to get any better. But on top of all that, there’s the prospect of actually having a happy family Christmas. I am almost _too_ excited.” 

“I’m going to ignore the fact you were probably thinking of the ocean depths and giant squid when you said unfathomable.” I looked at him seriously for a moment. “Maxwell, there are so many reasons why I want to be with you. I wish you could see that.”

He looked uncertainly down at his cocktail for a moment, before looking back at me. “I just don’t get it, Sabrina. You’re so... _you_. You’re basically a flawless person.” His face fell. “And I’m just me.”

“Maxwell, I think you’re giving me _way_ _way_ too much credit… and not giving yourself nearly enough.”

I was quickly realising that for all of Maxwell’s apparent confidence, he was really hard on himself. Since the social season, I’d known that he doubted himself, masking his insecurities with humour. But I didn’t realise the depths of his self-doubt until the night of the wine launch and his stunned reaction when he found out how I felt.

Maxwell smiled, but I could tell that he was still unconvinced. “Do you think I can get Drake to wear a Santa hat?”

I knew that he was deliberately changing the subject, but I wasn’t going to force the issue. “I doubt it, but we can definitely try.”

He looked at me slightly hesitantly. “What was Christmas like when you were growing up?”

Maxwell and I had briefly discussed our family histories a couple of times, but never in much detail, apart from the night he told me about his dad’s illness. Now that we were a couple, it made sense that we’d talk about this stuff more. 

“With my aunt? Yeah, I mean it was nice. We’d do the usual things, put the tree up, bake cookies, watch Christmas movies. What about you?”

“Mum loved Christmas. It was great when she was alive. We’d go all out decorating the manor and do lots of fun things as a family,” his face fell. “After she died the holidays at Ramsford became a bit of a sombre affair.” He started to play absentmindedly with his straw. "Dad was more about dignified Christmas soirees for his contacts at court than the family Christmas stuff. Bertrand and I were pretty much expected to keep out of the way, but Dad was an important guy, so we both understood that he needed to work. I think maybe he found the whole family Christmas thing too painful after losing mum.”

I reached out for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked at me apologetically.

“Sorry, Sabrina. I didn’t mean to get all gloomy.”

“It’s okay, Maxwell. I really don’t mind. I want us to be able to talk about this stuff.”

“Do you ever see your dad at Christmas?” He was clearly apprehensive about asking.

“Dad? God no. We don’t even do Christmas cards. I wouldn’t really know where to send one. I guess I could post stuff to his office, but he’s often out in the field observing the mating behaviour of vultures or whatever. He prefers birds to people.”

“He’s an academic right?”

“Professor in Natural Science, yeah.” I looked at him with a smile. “Maxwell, you look really nervous, it’s okay. We can talk about all this.”

He still didn’t look convinced. “I don’t want to upset you.”

“I promise it’s fine.”

“So he wasn’t around during your childhood at all?”

“Nope. I really don’t think he ever wanted children. I definitely think my mom getting pregnant was unplanned. After she died, a baby just wasn’t something he could handle, so my mom’s sister took over. Dad wasn’t on the scene at all.” I shrugged. “But my aunt loves kids and didn’t have any of her own so it kind of worked out.”

“I’m guessing you take after your mum?”

I feigned surprise. “What, rather than my reclusive bird watching academic dad? Yeah, my mom was definitely the sociable one. She was a head cheerleader back in the day. Not really sure how she and my dad ever got together. They met at college, and I guess it must have been an opposites attract thing. She was the one person he really loved. When she died my aunt says he just became completely jaded. He dedicated himself to his job and nothing else.”

Maxwell smiled at me sympathetically. “I should have known you had cheerleader genes.” He looked at me hesitantly again. “Do you ever think about going to see him?”

I shook my head. “Nope. I mean, there’s no hard feelings. He always helped financially when I was a kid and with college and stuff, but there’s no family bond if that makes sense?

Maxwell nodded thoughtfully. “What about your aunt?”

“When I went to college she moved out to Canada to help my cousin with her kids. Like I said, she loves kids.” I took a sip of my mojito. “What about when it was just you and Bertrand? How did you spend the holidays?”

“Before Bertrand realised just how broke House Beaumont was, we were known for our truly epic New Years Eve parties. One day I’m going to have to tell you and Savannah about the one with the alpacas.” Maxwell sighed wistfully. “In the last few years the holidays have been super low key. Usually just Bertrand lecturing me about my latest screw ups over a small turkey.”

“Oh, Maxwell.” 

I thought back to last Christmas. I’d spent it with the Beaumonts at Ramsford because it had fallen in the weeks following the Coronation Ball. We’d had a nice dinner, but it hadn’t exactly been super festive. We’d all been pretty subdued. In the evening, Maxwell found me crying over Liam and Madeleine’s engagement photos.

“Maxwell,” I said apologetically. “I’m really sorry about last Christmas. Spending the evening cheering me up can’t have been much fun.”

“I enjoyed watching the Muppets and eating popcorn with you! That was one of the better Christmases, apart from you being unhappy, obviously.”

I smiled at him again, but something was worrying me. “Does it bother you that you had to go through all the Liam stuff with me? You were basically my shoulder to cry on and now we’re…” I trailed off, looking at him anxiously.

He took my hand. “It’s okay, Sabrina. I mean, it was horrible seeing you go through all that, but I’m just really happy to be with you.”

“You’re the best. You know that right?”

“It’s easy when it comes to you.”

“I wish I could kiss you.”

He grinned flirtatiously. “Why don’t we go home?”

***

Back at Ramsford, Maxwell walked me to my bedroom door. After glancing around for any sign of Bertrand and Savannah, he leaned in to kiss me. I couldn’t help but smile against his lips. 

“Is kissing me that funny?”

“I’m just happy, Maxwell.”

He smiled. “Me too, Sabrina.”

I pulled him back to me, and he wrapped his arms around me. This kiss was more heated. As it deepened we took a step backwards so I was pressed against my bedroom door. I lost myself in the feeling of his tongue against mine, his body pressed tightly against me. I could feel that he was aroused and I pushed myself against him, tugging gently at his hair. 

Eventually, reluctantly, he pulled away with a small groan, resting his forehead on mine.

“I should go before we get caught.”

“I won’t try and lure you into my bedroom then.” I grinned at him mischievously. “I mean this was only our second date.”

He looked at me thoughtfully. “It’s strange thinking about it like that. Good strange though.”

“Good strange sounds about right.”

“Right, I’m off to do some sorting for your top secret Christmas present.”

“You’re being very mysterious about this.”

“I just hope you’ll like it.”

He gave me a quick kiss, and, grinning, made his way back down the corridor. 

I leant back happily against my door for a moment. I knew that Maxwell and I were still finding our feet with this relationship, but so far it was pretty awesome.

*** 

Drake arrived on Christmas Eve. It was obvious that he was glad to escape court for a bit. 

“How’s it all going?” Maxwell asked after dinner. Bertrand and Savannah had gone to put Bartie to bed. He was too young to understand what Christmas was, but he seemed to like all the decorations. 

“It’s still bad. I feel terrible for Liam having to spend Christmas with Madeleine’s family. Godfrey’s a miserable bastard and Adelaide’s only interested in booze.”

I caught Maxwell’s eye for a moment and smirked. I had to try not to laugh when he blushed.

“I feel bad that Hana had to go with them,” I said regretfully. 

“Yeah,” said Drake. “I don't think things have improved much with her parents. By the way, Hana and Liam both told me to pass on their best wishes and holiday greetings.”

“We got a card from Liam and Madeleine,” said Maxwell. “That official family portrait was very err... grand.”

“Madeleine made them all pose for it in August. Constantine was sweating into that uniform." Drake looked extremely awkward for a moment, and he didn’t quite meet my eyes. “Liam wanted me to give you this, Brooks.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, square, wrapped gift. There was a gold envelope attached to it. _Accepting a present from my married ex in front of my new boyfriend. Great. Cool. Totally cool_. 

“Thanks, Drake.” I said quietly. “I’ll open it later.”

Maxwell looked momentarily forlorn, so I quickly put the present out of view in my pocket. 

To my relief, Bertrand and Savannah returned shortly afterwards. We spent the rest of the evening chatting about Bartie, the wine business and the plans for Christmas Day. 

In the evening I said goodnight to Maxwell in front of the others, so we had to keep things friendly. He looked at me wistfully as I left the room. I knew the gift from Liam had made him uncomfortable. 

Back in my bedroom, I somewhat apprehensively opened the card from Liam. There was a picture of the Eiffel Tower in snow. Inside was written in Liam’s elegant handwriting: Sabrina, Merry Christmas. All my love, Liam. 

With an unpleasant stab of guilt, I unwrapped the gift to reveal a red velvet box. I opened it with a feeling of trepidation. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace set with several rubies. It was stunning, but the gesture made me uncomfortable. It was obviously an extremely expensive piece of jewellery. This was a present clearly intended to say: I _want you to know that I’m thinking about you_. I wondered how Madeleine would feel if she knew about it. How _Maxwell_ would feel.

I quickly tidied the necklace away into my dressing table drawer, wishing that I could shut my guilt away with it.

***

On Christmas morning I woke up and got ready for the day. I’d bought a new dress: a V-neck, green, velvet skater dress. As I put my makeup on, I realised that for the first time in years I was actually excited about Christmas. When I’d gone to bed, I felt sad and guilty about Liam and the necklace. In the light of day it didn’t seem like such a big deal.

When I went downstairs, I could hear Maxwell and Savannah trying to talk Drake into wearing a Christmas hat.

“It’ll keep you warm, Drake,” said Maxwell.

“Maxwell. We’re inside. It’s not cold.”

“Bartie would like to see his uncle in it,” said Savannah.

“His Uncle Maxwell is already wearing one.”

“Come on, Drake,” I said, stepping into the drawing room. “Do it for Pictogram.”

“Not you too, Brooks."

“Woah, Sabrina! You look beautiful,” said Maxwell as he looked at me. He quickly remembered that we weren’t alone and panicked. “I mean, nice dress. Very festive. You look lovely too, Savannah, and you Drake. We all look great.”

“Thanks, Maxwell,” I said quickly.

Drake was looking at Maxwell oddly, and Savannah was trying not to laugh, so I quickly tried to change the subject.

“Merry Christmas! Where are Bertrand and Bartie?”

“Bertrand's trying to get Bartie into his Christmas suit. He didn’t seem to like it very much," said Savannah, handing me a mug of coffee.

“That’s because he refused to let Bartie wear the reindeer costume I found. He’d have loved that,” Maxwell said cheerfully.   
  
“Yeah, of course he would,” Drake replied doubtfully. 

Bertrand eventually abandoned trying to get Bartie into his Christmas suit, instead putting him in normal clothes. We all ate breakfast together in the dining room before moving to sit underneath the large Christmas tree to watch Bartie open his presents. Perhaps unsurprisingly he was more excited by the wrapping paper and boxes than any of his gifts.

“Where did you even find introductory etiquette for toddlers?” Drake asked in horror. 

“The internet of course,” Bertrand replied. “Sadly, there is little useful information on courtly protocol included."

"He has you for that," said Savannah, smiling fondly at Bertrand. He beamed at her in response. 

***

Maxwell caught me alone when we helped to clear up some of the wrapping paper.

“Hey, what did Liam send you?” I could tell he was trying to keep his voice relaxed and casual.

“Oh, just a card that said Happy Christmas and some fancy chocolates. Nothing big.” I felt guilty for lying, but I didn’t want to worry Maxwell with the truth.

He seemed reassured. “I guess that was nice of him.”

“Yeah.”

When we got back to the drawing room, Bartie was sitting happily in a cardboard box, completely ignoring the pile of presents in front of him.

Maxwell turned to me excitedly. “I know we’re not doing our presents until after dinner, but I sort of _need_ to give you yours now.”

“Oh?” I asked in confusion.

“I couldn’t put it under the tree.”

“Is it too big?” I asked, slightly apprehensively. 

“Not exactly. I’ll be right back.”

Maxwell ran out of the room. I looked at the others in confusion.

“Does anyone know what that was all about?”

Judging by Savannah’s smile, she did. 

Bertrand looked concerned. “I hope my ludicrous brother isn’t about to gift you anything foolish.”

“Like peacocks.” Drake suggested warily.

Maxwell returned shortly afterwards with something small clutched in his arms. He held it out to me with a shy smile. “Happy Christmas, Sabrina.”

It was a brown and white fluffy corgi puppy, with a red bow around its neck. 

I didn’t know what to say. The combination of Maxwell’s excited face and the cute puppy was all much too adorable to take in properly.

“Thank you,” I said quietly, as Maxwell deposited it in my lap.

“He’s a twelve week old corgi.”

“Maxwell, didn’t we discuss this?” asked Drake in exasperation.

“Brother, a dog is for life and not just for Christmas! You cannot just gift Sabrina such a huge responsibility. It is entirely inappropriate!”

“I’ll look after him if Sabrina doesn't want him,” said Maxwell earnestly. “I have a puppy room all set up upstairs _and_ I checked that Savannah didn’t mind having him about the place.”

“I think it will be nice,” said Savannah. "This manor is more than large enough for Bartie and a puppy."

“I do want him!” I said quickly. “I love... Him.” I realised with a jolt that I’d almost said something else, because I was gazing into Maxwell’s eyes.

The puppy wagged its tail excitedly. 

“Does he have a name?” I asked Maxwell.

“I thought you could name him, Sabrina. Can I submit Sir Wigglesworth for your consideration?”

"Hmm... How about Specter after a certain film series?"

Maxwell grinned, "I like it." 

I realised that Drake was looking at Maxwell and I suspiciously. I was beginning to think our secret relationship wasn’t going to stay much of a secret at this rate.

For the rest of the day I was careful just to be friendly with Maxwell. It was so tempting to kiss him when he hugged me in excitement over his Christmas present (a terrifying squid statue I'd found in an antiques store). When we were playing with the puppy after Christmas dinner I wanted to hold his hand, and when we sat drinking mulled wine with the others after Bartie had gone to bed, I wanted to rest my head on his shoulder, but I didn't. We both knew that we wanted to, and that was enough. 

***

After the others had gone to bed, and we’d set Specter up in his room, we sat down with drinks in the drawing room.

“Sabrina, I think today has been one of the most magical days of my life.”

“Because there’s a puppy?” 

“Well, yes obviously.” He looked at me lovingly. "Because of you. I want you to know how happy I am, Sabrina.”

“But I’m happy too, Maxwell. So so happy."

“Really?”

“Yes!”

He looked so happy and I felt so happy, that I wondered if I was going to cry. Instead I rested my head on his shoulder and curled up against his chest. 

"Sabrina."

"Yes?"

"Happy Christmas."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for all the fluff! I promise we’ll be back to our scheduled angst soon. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of the chapter are from Hold my Hand by Jess Glynne (Songwriters Jess Glynne, Jack Patterson, Janee Bennett, Ina Wroldsen)


	18. Affair of the Ruby Necklace

_I've been patient, I've been good_   
_Tried to keep my hands on the table_

Sabrina

The first two months of my secret relationship with Maxwell flew by. Every day was better just for being close to him. He’d always been amazing company. Being together just amplified that. Spending time with him and the puppy quickly became pretty much my favourite thing in the world. 

Bertrand and Savannah went away for Valentine’s Day, so Maxwell and I ended up spending it babysitting Bartie (we did offer). It didn’t matter. We were perfectly happy just eating a takeaway together.

“Maxwell, do you think it’s time we told people about us?” I asked as we worked our way through a carton of ice cream.

He looked at me anxiously. “What if it changes everything? At the moment everything is so good.”

“Are you worried about Bertrand’s reaction?”

“I mean, a bit, but we’ll get through that.”

“So, it’s something else?”

A now-familiar, sad and uncertain expression flickered across his face. “Sabrina, what if everyone knows about us and I mess up? I don’t want anyone to think of you as just another of my flings. You mean a lot to me and…”

“And?” I prompted gently.

He looked at me earnestly. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before... not even close. I’m terrified of ruining it.”

Hearing him say that he hadn't felt this way before made my heart flutter. I leaned in and kissed him. “I wish you knew how much faith I have in you.”

We ate in silence for a little while. I knew that he was thinking.

“How about next month?" He suggested tentatively. "It's our three month anniversary. We’ll tell Bertrand and Savannah and then post it on Pictogram.”

“It’s a nice idea, but I don’t think Hana, Drake and Liam should find out from Pictogram.”

“Yeah, maybe not.” He looked at me anxiously again. “Are you worried about Liam finding out?”

I took another spoonful of chocolate ice cream as I considered the question. “Not worried, no, but I think it might hurt him.”

“You never know, time might be making it easier for him,” Maxwell said optimistically. 

The ruby necklace suggested otherwise, but Maxwell didn’t know about that. “We can tell Hana and Drake in our group chat if we don’t see them in person. I think Drake guessed something at Christmas to be honest.”

“Savannah is definitely onto us.” Maxwell gazed down at his spoon for a moment. “Who should tell Liam? You’re his ex and I’m one of his oldest friends.”

“I’ll do it, Maxwell. I don’t want it to come between your friendship. I’ll make it clear I made the first move.”

Maxwell shook his head. “Sabrina, we’re in this together. You’re not taking the blame. Anyway, knowing Liam he’ll be too kind to admit if it hurts him."

“Maybe he’ll even be happy for us. He should understand that you’re good for me.”

"Maybe."

Maxwell looked slightly anxious again. I took his hand in mine. “Just so you know, Maxwell. I feel really lucky to have what we have.”

"Even though I'm just me?"

"Because you're you."

***

If our relationship did have a single negative aspect, it was that Maxwell was still committed to taking the physical side slowly. I understood the motivations behind his decision, and I wanted him to be comfortable and happy, but nine weeks into our relationship we still hadn’t done anything more than hold hands and kiss. Every time things started to heat up between us Maxwell would make an excuse to leave or pull away. 

Sometimes, just occasionally, I found myself feeling a tiny bit bitter that while people like Cassandra Smythe knew exactly what Maxwell was capable of as a lover, I didn’t. I always felt guilty when I thought that way. I knew that Maxwell was taking our relationship seriously, and that meant a lot to me. Cuddling and kissing him was _epic_. I just wanted more. 

One gloomy afternoon in February, we were kissing on the sofa in the drawing room. As our kisses became more passionate Maxwell pulled me onto his knee. I swung my legs over his lap so that I was straddling him. To my surprise, instead of pulling away, he pulled me flush against him, letting out a groan against my lips. Our kissing became clumsier as we moved against each other through our clothes, a delicious thrill of pleasure running through me. Maxwell pulled away from the kiss to run his lips down my neck, his arms holding my hips tightly against him. I wondered if I'd climax from this alone if we carried on.

I let out an involuntary moan. "Mmm, Maxwell."

He looked into my eyes and I could tell that desire was fighting a hard battle with his commitment to take things slowly. With a frustrated sigh he pulled away from the kiss and gently moved me off his lap and onto the sofa next to him. I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Sabrina, we're at serious risk of getting carried away if we keep going like this."

"Would it be so bad if we did? I mean, maybe not in the drawing room, but we do have bedrooms.” I looked into his eyes in what I hoped was a seductive way. "I want to get carried away. I want you, Maxwell. I _really_ want you."

He groaned. "This is killing me, Sabrina."

I grinned at him mischievously. "I guess it has been a while for us both. Didn't you say your last fling was the week before we met?"

He grimaced slightly. "About that, Sabrina. I should —"

We heard footsteps approaching and quickly moved further apart. I just about had time to smooth my hair and dress, before Bertrand walked into the room.

"Ahh, Maxwell there you are. I need you to go to the Palace."

"Why?" Maxwell asked in confusion.

"King Liam has requested an urgent briefing with the Heads of Houses, and I need you to act as my proxy."

"Why can't you go?"

Bertrand glowered at his brother. "Clearly you have forgotten that it is Savannah’s birthday tomorrow. Surely it isn't too much to expect you to step up for the occasion.

"No, of course not," said Maxwell quickly. "You need to be here. When is the meeting?"

"First thing tomorrow."

Maxwell seemed to relax. "That's fine. If the meeting is tomorrow morning surely I’ll be back by the evening.”

I knew that he was telling me not Bertrand.

Bertrand looked at Maxwell suspiciously, and I tried to keep my expression neutral. “When I informed King Liam that you would be attending in my stead he invited you to spend at least a week at court."

"But I have plans here," said Maxwell, glancing at me sadly before quickly looking away. "Surely Liam will be bored of me getting under his feet after a few days. Madeleine certainly will."

"You are also to attend the regional economic briefing later in the week," said Bertrand firmly.

My heart dropped. A week would be the longest Maxwell and I had spent apart, since, well, the night we first met. It definitely felt like a long time to be separated in the context of our relationship.

"Right, got it," Maxwell said, looking at me guiltily. "Will you be okay at tango class without me?"

"It's fine, Maxwell. These meetings sound important."

Bertrand nodded approvingly. "Maxwell. While you pack I'll run you through the agenda items that need to be raised on behalf of Ramsford."

"Excellent," said Maxwell half-heartedly. He gave me a forlorn smile and followed Bertrand out of the room.

I felt suddenly gloomy. I suspected that Bertrand was looking for an excuse to separate us for a while. The thought that Bertrand didn't consider me a suitable partner for his brother stung. I'd known there was a risk he wouldn't approve, but I'd still held out some hope.

I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to Maxwell properly. Bertrand remained at his side like a guard dog. All Maxwell could do was pat Spector and smile wistfully at me. If I didn’t already suspect that Bertrand knew something, I certainly would now. 

Maxwell messaged me as soon as the car was out of view.

Maxwell: I’m so sorry about this. I’ll be back as soon as I can be, little blossom xxx

Sabrina: You haven’t called me that for a while! :) Bertrand’s on to us isn’t he? That’s why you’re being sent away.

Maxwell: Oh damn, hadn’t thought of that! I just thought he was super intense about these meetings. Just act natural while I’m gone ;)

Sabrina: That’s going to be fairly easy without you around. Just be safe at the palace, okay? Xxx

Maxwell: Don’t worry, I’ll knock something over and get myself sent back to your side in disgrace in no time. Xxx

***

Maxwell

When he arrived at the palace, Maxwell was shown into a small dining room. There he was greeted by Drake, Hana and Olivia. To his relief there was no sign of Madeleine. 

"Liam's in a meeting," Drake explained. "He should be finished soon."

"Have you been promoted, Beaumont?" Olivia asked with quirked lips. "I thought tomorrow was a meeting for Heads of Houses."

"I have received the honour of a temporary promotion," Maxwell replied cheerfully. 

A beaming Hana pulled Maxwell into a hug. “How are you doing? Did you ever catch that peacock?”

Maxwell shook his head. “Not yet, but I’ll get him eventually. How were your holidays, Hana?”

“Christmas at Fydelia was certainly interesting,” she said diplomatically. 

“I’m guessing that’s code for Godfrey and Adelaide spent the day bickering?” Maxwell asked with a grin.

“Something like that,” said Liam with a smile as he stepped into the room. "It's good to see you, Maxwell."

"You too, Liam."

“I hear you all had a pleasant time at Ramsford?”

“Yeah,” said Maxwell. “It was a nice day, wasn’t it, Drake?”

“It wasn't bad. It was nice to see Bertrand and Savannah happy with Bartie.”

“I still can’t believe they’re getting married,” said Olivia with a smirk. “Your sister will be a Duchess, Walker. How do _you_ feel about that?”

Drake shrugged. “It’s Savannah’s life, Olivia.”

“Maybe she’ll be a good influence on her commoner brother.”

“Yeah, yeah."

"How were the holidays in Lythikos anyway? All snow, apples and fury?”

“As if you could appreciate the magnificence of a Lythikos holiday celebration, Beaumont.”

Hana smiled. “It’s almost like the old days with everyone bickering. Now all we need is Maxwell to enthuse about dangerous activities, and Sabrina around to keep the peace."

“If anyone wants to volunteer to let me shoot an apple off their head, I’m more than happy to try," Maxwell replied brightly.

The five of them ate dinner together. Madeleine had plans with her mother, and Penelope and Kiara were catching up with Landon and Hakim. Apparently they would all be attending the meeting tomorrow. _Oh joy_ , Maxwell thought apprehensively. At least Duchess Adelaide couldn't try to dance with him in the middle of a serious briefing. He made a mental note not to choose the seat next to her just to be safe.

Dinner was actually fun. It was genuinely nice to catch up with everyone. Maxwell caught Liam glancing around the table wistfully on several occasions. He had the uncomfortable feeling that Liam was regretting Sabrina's absence almost as much as he was.

***

After eating they all settled down with some wine, apart from Drake who insisted on drinking whiskey. 

Maxwell soon began to suspect that Liam was trying to catch him alone. He did his best to avoid the attempts, but eventually Liam asked Maxwell to help him collect some more bottles from the cellar, and he couldn’t think of a valid reason to refuse. 

As he left the room, he was sure he caught Drake glancing at him thoughtfully. Maxwell really wasn’t sure just how much Drake had guessed at Ramsford. He knew that he'd struggled to hide his feelings for Sabrina, especially when her face had been so illuminated with joy over the puppy. 

“Maxwell?” Liam asked kindly as they made their way to the cellar. “Is everything okay? You seem lost in thought.”

“All good,” said Maxwell quickly. “Just thinking about how good dinner was."

"The fish was excellent," Liam replied with a smile. "I'm glad you approved."

After they selected some bottles. Liam looked at Maxwell meaningfully. Maxwell’s heart dropped. He knew what was coming.

“How is she?”

Maxwell tried to think of what to say. Liam looked so anxious and sad, it was impossible not to feel a surge of guilt. 

“She’s okay, Liam. I think she’s still enjoying her job.”

“Is she unhappy?”

Maxwell wished the ground would open up and swallow him. He tried to think of a reply that was honest but kind. 

“She isn’t unhappy, Liam. I think being away from court suits her.”

Liam nodded, running a hand through his dark hair. “I’m glad to hear it. Does she… Does she know how much I miss her?” Liam’s face fell, and Maxwell realised that he looked tired.

“She knows that you care about her, Liam. Don’t worry.”

“I’m very glad she has you for company.”

Maxwell just smiled, convincingly he hoped. He understood that Liam clearly still loved Sabrina, but the way he talked about her made him uncomfortable. Liam spoke about Sabrina almost as if she was still his partner, he clearly assumed that she must still be in love with him. 

“She looked so beautiful when we visited you at Ramsford."

 _Liam, you’re my friend_ , Maxwell thought, _but please stop talking about my girlfriend. I_ _have a girlfriend..._ _Sabrina is my girlfriend!_ The conversation was proving to be an emotional rollercoaster.

“You know, Sabrina." Maxwell replied quickly.

“I know she's like a sister to you, Maxwell. Thank you for looking out for her."

Maxwell thought back to the sensation of pressing himself against Sabrina that afternoon, remembering the desire in her eyes. He'd wanted so badly to take her right there and then. It was taking every drop of his self-control not to rush their relationship. He really hoped that Liam couldn’t see him blush in the dim cellar lights. If _there are any aliens waiting to abduct me,_ Maxwell thought to himself, _now would be a really good time._

“I'll always look out for Sabrina."

Liam looked at Maxwell anxiously. "Did Sabrina like the necklace?"

"What necklace?" Maxwell asked in confusion. 

Then he realised, with a stab of anxiety and pain, what Liam had actually sent Sabrina for Christmas. 

"Oh, yes," he said quickly. "She really likes it." 

_Why didn’t she tell me? Did she like it? Does she wear it?_ He didn’t think she’d worn any impressive and mysterious new jewellery recently. 

Liam smiled gratefully at him. "I'm very glad."

Maxwell just smiled weakly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of the chapter are from Physical by Olivia Newton-John (songwriters Steve Kipner and Terry Shaddick)


	19. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_

_I beg you, dear..._

Maxwell 

For the rest of the evening, Maxwell became an exaggerated version of himself. He randomly insisted on teaching Drake and Hana the Portaviran slide, much to Liam and Olivia’s amusement. It was entirely an elaborate attempt to avoid thinking about his conversation with Liam. _Don’t worry about the stupid necklace. Sabrina probably didn’t tell you about it because she didn’t want you to worry._

Once he was in bed though it became harder to ignore the anxious whispers and mental images conjured up by his head. _She’s only with you because she can’t have Liam_. _If she’d married Liam she never would have looked twice at you_. He wondered if Sabrina would wear the necklace while he was away. Maybe now that he was out of sight she’d realise it was Liam she really missed. The idea made him miserable.

As if on cue, his phone buzzed.

Sabrina: Hey, not trying to be dramatic or anything, but I really miss you. Hope the palace is fun and everyone is doing okay :) xxx

Relief flooded through him. _Ha, take that stupid brain_. 

***

Sabrina

I couldn’t sleep the first night Maxwell was away. It wasn’t because we usually shared a bed. We hadn’t spent a night in the same room since our ghost hunt. It was just strange knowing that he wasn’t in the building. 

It took me ages to decide what to message him before I went to bed. I was in the strange situation of messaging a new boyfriend who was also my best friend. Was it needy to tell him that I missed him? I didn’t want him to think I was being clingy, especially as he was so new to the whole serious relationship thing. But, at the same time, telling Maxwell I missed him felt completely natural. He was my closest friend. _But what if I freak him out? Arghh_. I wrote and deleted about five different versions of a message before finally picking one to send.

I spent a restless hour in bed. My brain had gone into overdrive worrying about how much Bertrand might know and what he thought about my relationship with Maxwell. What if he decided to try and marry Maxwell off, and the whole thing turned into a Victorian stage melodrama, with Maxwell admitting his feelings for me and being thrown out of the manor. Then Liam would find out and banish me from Cordonia. Admittedly that was probably the worst possible scenario, but it was the kind of mental image my brain was spewing out.

I realised trying to sleep was futile so I went to see Specter in his puppy room. He wasn’t asleep either, and he rushed towards me, his tail wagging excitedly.

“Come on you. Let's go and play for a bit.”

I made my way downstairs very quietly. Bertrand and Savannah had gone to bed hours ago and so were probably fast asleep, but I really didn’t want to incur the wrath of Bertrand by waking him up. 

I settled down in the parlour, playing with Specter and some of his toys. Eventually I gave in to his whining and lifted him onto the sofa so that he could sit on my lap. He looked at me sadly with his large eyes, his head resting adorably on his paws.

“You miss him too, right? Don’t worry he’ll be home with us soon.”

“Sabrina, you can’t sleep either?”

I jumped. Savannah had emerged from the kitchen. She was wearing a dressing gown and fluffy slippers that muffled her footsteps. I felt myself turning red. There was absolutely no chance that she hadn’t heard me.

“Hey, Savannah. Sorry. Yes, couldn’t sleep.”

“Hot chocolate? I’ve just put some on for me. My sleep pattern has been such a mess since Bartie had that ear infection.”

“Yes, please. Thanks, Savannah”

She returned shortly afterwards with two mugs and took a seat next to me on the sofa. I put Specter back on the floor and he trotted off to chew at his toy dragon. For a moment we sat in silence. I figured that I should probably say something.

“You know, don’t you?” I asked, looking down into my drink.

She smiled at me reassuringly. “Maxwell isn’t a natural at subtlety. He was basically floating around the room at Christmas. How long have you two been together?”

“Since the wine launch.”

“I thought something changed that night.” She smiled mischievously. “To be honest, I’ve had my suspicions for a while.”

“Does Bertrand know?” I asked anxiously. 

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. It wasn't my place to tell him, especially as I didn't officially know.”

I looked at her thoughtfully. “So Bertrand wasn’t trying to stop Maxwell saying goodbye to me?”

“I don’t think that even crossed his mind. He was just worried about Maxwell potentially not taking the meetings seriously. I had to talk him out of going himself about three times.”

“Oh.”

Savannah looked at me kindly. “You should encourage Maxwell to tell Bertrand. Believe me, the longer things stay secret, the more complicated life becomes.” She smiled ruefully. “I know from personal experience.”

I tucked my legs underneath me. “Maxwell’s got it into his head that if we tell people it will somehow jinx everything.”

“Because he’ll mess it up?”

“Yeah. He’s convinced himself that he doesn’t deserve me." I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "It’s so frustrating. I think he’s amazing! He hasn’t let me down since the day I came to Cordonia.”

Savannah sighed. “Those brothers are as bad as each other.”

“Do you know why they’re so hard on themselves? I mean, I get the impression their dad was a member of the tough love school of parenting.”

“From what little I’ve heard about Barthelemy Beaumont, that might be an understatement. It sounds like he held them both to impossible standards.”

“I guess you just need to take a look around the study to see that they were encouraged to excel.” I watched as Specter chased his own tail for a moment before turning back to Savannah. “I’m worried he thinks I’m constantly comparing him to Liam.”

“Liam’s one of his oldest friends, and he’s the _King_. It’s not surprising that Maxwell feels a bit insecure.” Savannah smiled wryly. “I made the mistake of mentioning an ex of mine to Bertrand. Ever since then I think he’s been anxious I’m yearning to flee to Texas to be with Chuck.”

“I feel bad that Maxwell had to watch me go through all the Liam drama.” I winced, thinking back to holding Maxwell’s hand during Liam’s wedding. “I just hope he knows how happy I am with him.”

Savannah put her hand on my arm sympathetically. “It’s obvious that you two make each other happy. You’ll help him through his doubts, Sabrina.” She chewed her lip thoughtfully. “But, based on my experiences with Bertrand, you need to keep an eye out for any warning signs that he’s ruminating. Don’t let him get it into his head that you’d be better off without him.”

“I definitely wouldn’t be.”

Savannah smiled. “I think you two are really well matched.”

I suddenly remembered something. “Wait, Savannah isn’t it your birthday?”

She checked her phone. “I suppose it is as of two hours ago.”

“Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks, Sabrina. I’m sorry it meant Maxwell had to go to that meeting.”

“I’m sure he’ll be okay. Besides, I can use the opportunity to catch up with some work.”

“Plus they say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

  
  


***

Maxwell

The next morning Maxwell was up bright and early for Liam’s briefing. He was never particularly comfortable stepping into Bertrand’s shoes. On the few occasions when he’d done so in the past, such as the visit to Lythikos during the social season, he’d always found it difficult to relax. The timing of his dad’s illness, and the fact that he was the spare not the heir, meant his training in protocol had been less rigorous than Bertrand’s. Still, he knew all the essentials. Don’t offend anyone. Don’t start an apple war. Try not to look bored. Try not to daydream about Sabrina at inappropriate moments.

In addition to Madeleine, a representative from each of the five great Cordonian Houses was in attendance. Kiara’s father Hakim was present for House Theron, and Penelope’s father Landon for House Ebrim. He'd met both Hakim and Landon on a few previous occasions, and they'd always seemed friendly. Olivia, of course, was there on behalf of Lythikos. Maxwell took the seat next to her. His heart dropped slightly as Duchess Adelaide sauntered into the room and chose the empty seat on his right-hand side.

“Hello, Maxwell,” she said cheerfully.

“It’s good to see you, Duchess Adelaide.”

Liam strode confidently into the room, accompanied by Bastien. He looked around appreciatively at the assembled nobles. 

“Thank you, all, for attending this briefing. I know that you have all been awaiting an update on the threats made against myself and Queen Madeleine.” 

Liam and Bastien went on to explain that they were investigating three groups in relation to the video, but that they were not yet able to disclose the identities of those groups. Unfortunately, all of the potential suspects were known to have access to resources to carry out acts of violence. The briefing's message was that the nobles should prioritise the safety of their citizens when planning any public events.

It would have been easier for Maxwell to focus on the meeting if, to his alarm, Adelaide hadn’t started to slide her foot up his leg. Blushing, he immediately swivelled his body towards Olivia to escape. Olivia looked at him in confused annoyance.

“Is everything okay, Lord Maxwell?” Madeleine asked with a smirk.

“Absolutely fine, Your Majesty,” Maxwell said quickly. “Just focusing.”

 _Why, oh why, did this meeting have to take place on Savannah’s birthday_?

***

As the briefing wrapped up, Maxwell was approached by a smiling Duke Landon. 

“Lord Maxwell, it’s good to see you again. Just a pity we meet in such sombre circumstances.”

“Yeah,” said Maxwell. “I’m glad Liam’s in charge though. He seems to be making good progress with this investigation.”

“Absolutely.” Landon looked at Maxwell thoughtfully. “In the past your brother and I have discussed some potential areas for cooperation between our two duchies. Is there any chance that you’re free for dinner this evening?”

Maxwell tried to think of a polite excuse. “You’re probably better off discussing this with Bertrand. He’s a walking encyclopedia of all things Ramsford.”

Landon smiled reassuringly at him. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing too onerous. I’d be very keen to hear your perspective.”

Maxwell tried to hide his reluctance. “Well, then, absolutely.” He made a mental note to actually read all of the economic briefing notes that Bertrand had emailed to him before dinner. He had no idea what Landon was going to try and discuss with him. 

“Excellent. Let me take your number, and I’ll send over the details.”

***

Maxwell made his way to the appointed restaurant at the scheduled time. He was trying to memorise everything he’d read that afternoon about Ramsford’s agreements with the other Cordonian regions.

When Landon arrived Maxwell was surprised to see that he was accompanied by a beaming Penelope. Suddenly, unpleasantly, the penny dropped. He realised exactly what Landon had meant by ‘some potential areas of cooperation between our duchies’. _You are such an idiot, Maxwell Beaumont._

The three of them were seated at a table, but within minutes, perhaps predictably, Landon glanced at his phone. 

“I’m so sorry! I’ve just received news of a matter that requires my immediate attention. I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you two to it.”

“Why don’t we reschedule?” Maxwell asked hopefully. 

Landon smiled affably at him. “I insist that you two stay and enjoy dinner! I’ll arrange for the bill to be sent to Portavira.”

He winked at them and made his way out of the restaurant. Maxwell looked across the table at Penelope, trying to conceal his rising panic. _I have been away from my girlfriend for less than two days, and I am somehow on a date with another woman. The woman who set my girlfriend up in a scandal. I am officially the worst boyfriend ever_ , he thought with a guilty lurch. 

It was obvious from Penelope’s shy smiles and attentive listening to his every word that she had a crush on him. He tried to avoid saying anything that could be in any way misconstrued as flirty. Mostly he just let Penelope talk about her poodles.

"Oh, yeah, my corgi does that," he said in response to something Penelope said about Merlin.

Penelope's face lit up. "I didn't know you had a corgi!"

It occurred to Maxwell that he and Sabrina always referred to Specter as "our" dog. Even though they'd only been a couple for two months, he had quickly realised that he wanted to be with Sabrina for as long as she was willing to put up with him. 

"Yeah, yeah I do, but he lives at Ramsford."

"I'd love to meet him!"

He returned the conversation to poodles, hoping the evening would wrap up soon. 

_I really really hope Sabrina understands when I tell her about this_ , he thought anxiously as he and Penelope shared a taxi back to the palace. 

***

Maxwell found Liam, Drake and Hana in Liam’s sitting room. Liam handed him a glass of wine with a playful smile.

“How was your date with Penelope?”

Maxwell groaned. “Did you know about that? I genuinely thought Landon just wanted to discuss Ramsford stuff.”

Hana laughed, but Drake was surveying Maxwell through narrowed eyes. _Yep, Drake definitely knows, and now he thinks I’m playing with Sabrina’s feelings. I am probably a dead man._

“It was really awkward,” Maxwell said forlornly, hoping Drake would realise it was a genuine mistake. “I was too stupid to realise what Landon was trying to do.”

“So we’re not going to hear wedding bells anytime soon?” Liam asked in amusement.

Maxwell thought it was going to be a miracle if he didn’t come back from this visit with grey hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Lay All Your Love on Me by ABBA. (Songwriters Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus)


	20. Out of the Frying Pan

_I've been waiting for the day_

_When I can throw away these numbers_

_That line my dresser drawers and cupboards_

_Start me over_

  
  


***

Maxwell

Maxwell couldn’t wait for his visit to the palace to end. He felt guilty each time he looked at Liam, and he was desperate to get home to Sabrina. 

“So, Lord Maxwell, how is Lady Sabrina finding her role at _Trend_?” Madeleine asked, with a sly glance at Liam over dinner one evening.

To Maxwell’s discomfort, Sabrina was a favourite subject of conversation when Madeleine sought to provoke Liam.

“I think she’s enjoying it.”

“She certainly seems to get out and about,” Madeleine replied, her smile widening. 

“All part of the role.” Maxwell didn’t like where this line of questioning might lead. 

“Surely she must have plenty of admirers. Tell me, does she have anyone special in her life now?” 

Maxwell felt slightly like a rat caught in a trap. He glanced quickly at Liam and noticed him tense slightly. “Not that I’m aware of, Your Majesty,” he replied quickly. “I think she just wants to concentrate on her job at the moment.” 

Maxwell felt a stab of guilt as he noticed Liam’s shoulders relax. He was also uncomfortably aware that Drake was watching him closely.

A butler approached to refill their wine, Madeleine waved them away when they reached her glass. Maxwell wondered if she was pregnant. It certainly wasn’t showing yet if she was, but she was always careful to avoid alcohol. 

“How's Bartie doing, Maxwell?” Hana asked, clearly trying to move the subject away from Sabrina. 

***

One morning, during breakfast toward the end of his visit, it randomly struck Maxwell that Liam had been Sabrina’s _lover_. Suddenly he felt sick with envy that Liam had slept with Sabrina and he hadn’t.

He didn’t conceal his thoughts well, because Hana looked at him anxiously.

“Are you feeling okay, Maxwell?”

He looked up at her with a smile. “All good, sorry Hana! I was just yearning for one of my _epic_ avocado toast smoothies.”

“Does that work as a smoothie?” Hana asked doubtfully.

“No,” said Drake firmly. 

“I try to forget those ever happened,” said Liam with a grimace.

 _And I’ll try to forget that you and Sabrina ever happened_ , Maxwell thought sadly, forcing himself to eat breakfast with a smile plastered on his face. 

***

To Maxwell’s relief, his visit wrapped up without any more awkward encounters with either Penelope or Adelaide. He hadn't told Sabrina about his accidental dinner date with Penelope. He thought that situation would be better explained in person. 

“Please send Sabrina my best wishes,” Liam said wistfully, when the time came for Maxwell to depart.

“I will, Liam,” Maxwell said quietly.

“Thank you, Maxwell.”

Liam smiled gratefully at him, giving him a friendly clap on the arm as he left the room to go to a meeting. Maxwell watched him go with a now familiar feeling of guilt. 

Drake closed the door after him, then he turned to Maxwell. 

"Beaumont, I just want to say, I think that secrets are rarely a good thing.” Drake glanced bitterly at their surroundings. "Especially in this place."

Maxwell wasn't sure what to say. He looked at Drake uncertainly. He wasn’t sure if it would be best to just tell Drake the truth.

Drake sighed and ran a hand through his hair, giving Maxwell a stern glance. "Look, just take care of Brooks, okay? She's already been through a lot. I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"I will, Drake. I… I really really care about her." He looked at Drake earnestly. “You know that whole dinner with Penelope was just a misunderstanding right? I’m going to tell Sabrina all about it.”

“Yeah, it’s okay. I get that.” Drake nodded thoughtfully at Maxwell, apparently reassured. "Take care of yourself too, Maxwell. Try and stay away from this place, it's toxic."

"Will you be okay here?"

"It hasn't got to me yet, but if Liam didn't need a friend so badly I'd be out of here in a heartbeat."

“You’re a good friend, Drake.” _Unlike me_ , he thought guiltily. “You’ll come and visit Ramsford soon, right?

“Yeah, Savannah suggested we should all do something, like a camping trip.”

“If we can convince Bertrand to go camping, I think we’ll deserve some kind of medal.”

Drake chuckled. “Maybe he can stay at Ramsford with Bartie.”

***

Sabrina

I really couldn’t wait for Maxwell to come home from the palace. I’d been taken by surprise by just how much time dragged without him around. I was also becoming acutely aware of how strong my feelings for him had grown. I found myself thinking about him all the time. He was pretty much on my mind from the moment I woke up until the time I went to bed. I hadn't forgotten Liam, but my thoughts of him were poignant and wistful. Thinking about Maxwell made me happy and excited for the future.

The day he was due home I spent ages choosing what to wear. I wanted to find an outfit that was sexy, without looking as if I was _trying_ to be sexy. In the end I went for a V-neck floral dress. It showed enough cleavage to be seductive without risking scandalising Bertrand at dinner. I threw a cardigan on top to keep it casual. 

I was sat working in the drawing room when my phone vibrated. My heart leapt happily when I read the message. 

Maxwell: I'm back! Where are you? xxx

Sabrina: Drawing room. Please come and find me. P.s I'm alone :) xxx

My chest fluttered excitedly when I heard his footsteps approaching.

“Sabrina!” His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"You're back!" I jumped happily into his arms, holding onto him tightly and breathing in his familiar, sexy-yet-comforting scent. "How was it?" I asked, when we eventually broke apart from the hug.

He grimaced. "Let's just say it's _not_ the happiest place on Earth."

"I’m pretty sure Disneyland has that covered."

"Well, I'd rather spend 17 hours looping around on It's a Small World than another week with Madeleine."

"Yikes." I stared at him anxiously. He looked tired and appeared slightly sad. “Is everything okay, Maxwell?”

“I’ve just missed you so much.” He looked at me uncertainly. “Is that really clingy?”

“If it is, then I’m clingy too. I’ve been counting down the days. Today I’ve been counting down the minutes, to be honest with you.”

He smiled so joyfully that it made my heart leap. He pulled me into a kiss. It was heated and urgent, our arms wrapping tightly around each other. I didn’t think either of us wanted it to end.

When we eventually moved apart to breathe, I realised that Maxwell's eyes had widened in alarm. I turned around with a sense of dread. Bertrand was staring at us from the doorway, his eyebrows raised to the extent that they almost vanished into his hair. My heart sank and I felt myself turning red with embarrassment. This was not how Bertrand was meant to find out. 

"Maxwell, might I have an _immediate_ word in private?" It was his ominous ‘beware the wrath of the Duke of Ramsford’ voice.

 _He definitely doesn't approve_ , I thought sadly. _He doesn't think I'm a suitable match for his brother._

"A word, yes," said Maxwell quietly. "Coming."

Bertrand had already turned his back on us. 

Maxwell squeezed my hand tightly and, with a sad glance, followed his brother from the room.

I sank down onto the sofa, scooping up an oblivious Specter. As I stroked his soft fur I wondered anxiously if I was about to be thrown out of the estate in disgrace. I knew that I should probably do the right thing and leave. I didn't want to ruin the harmony of Ramsford, and I definitely didn’t want to destroy the brothers' relationship. But the idea of leaving Maxwell's side made me miserable. 

***

Maxwell

As he followed his brother to the study, Maxwell tried to reassure himself that things would be okay. The worst Bertrand could realistically do was insist that Sabrina leave Ramsford, and that just meant he’d leave with her. 

As soon as the study door was closed, Bertrand turned furiously on his brother. “Were you deliberately undermining my efforts to make her queen?”

"No! Of course I wasn’t Bertrand.”

Bertrand raised his eyebrows. “Do you seriously expect me to believe that?”

“Sabrina loved Liam. You know that. _Everyone knows that_. She didn’t so much as look at me until months into Liam and Madeleine’s marriage.”

“Did you attempt to seduce her while she was in contention to be queen? Is that why you really brought her to Cordonia?” Bertrand was angrier than Maxwell had seen him in a long time. 

“No. I promise you. I brought her to Cordonia because I saw how Liam looked at her. I was trying to make my friend happy.”

Bertrand took a deep breath. "Do you have any idea how inappropriate it is to prey on her after her heartbreak?" 

Maxwell felt a rush of hurt that his brother thought so little of him. “I didn’t prey on her, Bertrand! If Sabrina hadn't told me how she felt. I would never have let anything happen. I could barely believe it when she told me she felt the same way."

Bertrand started to pace across the room. “Lady Sabrina has been under House Beaumont's protection since we sponsored her. We failed to protect her from Tariq. Now it seems I have failed to protect her from _you_.”

“She doesn’t need protection from me! I really care about her.”

“Don’t give me that nonsense. It is utterly callous of you to add Sabrina to your long list of dalliances, with no regard for her previous heartache. Think how she’ll feel when you get bored and move on to your next passing fancy.” Bertrand was red in the face with anger. 

Maxwell thought he was going to cry. “Sabrina isn’t a _passing fancy_. She’s my best friend.” He felt himself blushing. “Not that it's any of your business, but we aren't lovers yet."

Bertrand laughed incredulously. "Does Sabrina have any idea of the extent of your past indiscretions?”

"She knows that I haven't had a serious relationship, Bertrand. She's willing to give me a chance..." Maxwell stopped to blink tears out his eyes. “I swear I won't do anything to hurt her. I wish you understood how much I care about her." 

Bertrand stopped pacing and gave his brother a fixed stare. "If you really care about her you’ll leave her alone, and accept that you are an entirely inappropriate romantic partner."

Maxwell opened his mouth to reply, but they were interrupted when Sabrina stepped nervously into the room. She looked anxiously from Maxwell to Bertrand. Maxwell felt his heart race as he looked at her.

"Bertrand, please don't be angry with Maxwell. I'm the one who made the first move. Maxwell was entirely supportive of my relationship with Liam, he did everything he could to help me become queen."

"Apart from failing to provide you with any basic instruction that I required of him."

"It didn't make a difference though. I didn’t fail because Maxwell forgot to teach me a waltz, or tell me to bring a bathing suit to a beach party. I lost Liam because of Constantine."

"It's okay, Sabrina," said Maxwell quietly. "You don't need to defend me."

She looked at him anxiously. "I hate that I've made you argue though."

“This isn’t your fault, Sabrina,” Maxwell said firmly. 

Bertrand turned his attention back to his brother. "Have you been entirely honest with Sabrina?" His voice was cold. 

Maxwell felt a spasm of panic. 

“Honest with me about what?” Sabrina asked, looking between the brothers in confusion. 

Bertrand looked at Sabrina sympathetically. "Sabrina, I am sorry to have to ask you this, but are you aware that earlier this week my Lothario of a brother was on a date with another woman?”

Sabrina turned to Maxwell, her blue eyes widening in surprise and hurt. “Maxwell?”

Maxwell swallowed, wondering how Bertrand had found out about that. “It was all just a misunderstanding! I was going to tell you, Sabrina. I promise.”

She took an automatic step away from him, widening the distance between them. Maxwell tried desperately to somehow convey with his eyes just how much he loved her, but Sabrina looked as if she was going to cry. Seeing her upset because of him caused him physical pain. This was everything he'd been afraid of. 

“There’s something else that I suspect Maxwell has neglected to tell you,” said Bertrand to Sabrina, his expression still one of sympathy. “Something that I believe you ought to know if has lured you into a romantic entanglement.”

Maxwell stared at his brother in horror, willing him not to do this, begging him not to do this. This was not a story Sabrina should hear _Bertrand’s_ version of. He looked back at Sabrina, but she was now determinedly not looking at him. Her eyes were fixed on Bertrand, her shoulders shaking slightly. 

“Sabrina, did you not think it odd that House Beaumont had no candidate for the social season with just a day to go?” Bertrand asked.

Maxwell’s stomach gave a violent lurch. 

"I thought nobody met your standards?" Sabrina asked quietly, her back to Maxwell. 

"Bertrand, please don’t do this," Maxwell pleaded, his voice weak. "Not like this —”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Might Tell You Tonight by the Scissor Sisters.


	21. Casanova

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that_

**Maxwell**

Bertrand didn't even glance at his brother. _This is it, if she hears Bertrand’s version of this, it’s over. It’s probably already over now that she thinks I spent my week away cheating on her._

Maxwell stared miserably at the back of Sabrina’s head. It was almost impressive how badly wrong everything had gone in the space of a single hour.

Bertrand’s attention was fixed determinedly on Sabrina. “After carrying out an extensive interview process, I found a suitable candidate for House Beaumont to sponsor: _Lady Rose_ , a Monterissan noblewoman. I spent two weeks preparing her for the task. She was intended to be House Beaumont’s secret weapon.” Bertrand glanced thoughtfully at a painting of his grandfather hanging on the wall. “Lady Rose was already well versed in courtly etiquette. I provided her with a detailed introduction to Cordonian history and customs. Hours of my time were spent preparing her to meet Prince Liam. Maxwell was away with friends. As usual my brother left securing the future of our house entirely to me.”

Maxwell knew it would be futile to explain that he’d actually been helping Savannah get settled in Paris, so he kept his mouth shut. 

“Upon Maxwell’s return, I had urgent estate business to attend to. He would be alone with Lady Rose for less than twelve hours. I left strict instructions that he was to school her in the Cordonian courtly dances that she would require for the social season.”

Maxwell’s hands started to sweat, and he wondered if he should just interrupt and tell Sabrina _what actually happened._ He kicked himself for not telling her this stupid story sooner. 

  
  


**~*~Ramsford - 18 Months Earlier~*~**

**Maxwell**

_Okay, Maxwell, this should be easy. Get home. Give a few dance lessons. Keep Bertrand happy. Somehow send enough money to Savannah to support her without Bertrand figuring out what’s going on. Ensure Liam has an awesome bachelor party in NYC. Get through the social season without embarrassing House Beaumont. Yeah. Easy. All fine_. _Totally achievable._

The limo driver was staring at him oddly in his mirror. Maxwell realised he was definitely stress shuffling in his seat. He quickly sat still. 

To his surprise, when they pulled up at Ramsford, a taxi was parked outside. _Could Bertrand be home early?_ He was meant to be wrapped up with their accountants until late in the evening. Maxwell’s heart dropped. That woman in the sunglasses, determinedly putting her luggage in the taxi, must be Lady Rose. 

Maxwell leapt out of the limo as it pulled to a stop. “Hey, wait!”

The woman stopped putting her luggage in the taxi. “Can I help you?”

“You’re Lady Rose, right?”

She took her sunglasses off and peered at him. _Okay, she was definitely beautiful_. She was tall and slim, with long blonde hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

“Who are you?” 

Maxwell held out his hand. “I’m Maxwell Beaumont. I, err, live here.” _Great introduction there, Maxwell. Really smooth_. 

She wrinkled her nose in obvious disdain. “So you’re Duke Bertrand’s brother?” _Clearly all was not well at the Ramsford Princess School_. 

“That’s me. Hey, the social season doesn’t start for another ten days yet. You’re going to be pretty early if you set off for the palace now.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m going to the airport to take a flight home. You and your pompous brother can forget this ridiculous social season.” 

Maxwell felt a rising bubble of panic. He didn’t want to think about how angry Bertrand would be if he came home and found Lady Rose gone. 

“You’re going home?” Maxwell asked in alarm.

“Was I unclear?” She put another bag in the taxi. The driver watched them impatiently. 

“Wait,” said Maxwell desperately. “Why don’t you stay and explain what’s gone wrong? I know Bertrand can be a bit... Intense.”

“Intense? He’s an insufferable pretentious bore.” Lady Rose looked around at her surroundings dismissively. “I’m not staying here to compete in some ridiculous competition to try and marry a boring, apple-obsessed guy.”

"Hey, I can absolutely confirm that Liam is not obsessed with apples. He just has a healthy enthusiasm for them.” Maxwell gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “He’s not boring either. He just has to play by the rules when he’s talking to the press. He’s one of my oldest friends. I promise he’s a great guy.” Maxwell wriggled his eyebrows. “He’s quite the looker too.”

Lady Rose appeared entirely unconvinced. “I watched him being interviewed on CBC this morning. He is definitely not my type.” 

“Oookay,” said Maxwell, trying to think fast. “Honestly, you’ll be missing out if you skip the social season. It’ll be a lot of fun. There’ll be skiing in the Alps, parties, balls…”

She raised a bored eyebrow at him. “You do realise I can do all of that at home in Monterisso?” _Damn_ , he hadn’t thought of that.

Lady Rose was suddenly peering at Maxwell with some curiosity. Maxwell thought her eyes were cold. She reminded him slightly of Countess Madeleine. 

"Don’t I recognise you from the society pages?” She gave him a sly smile. “You were photographed on that table with Alice Herrington."

“Me? I mean _maybe_." He tried to change the subject. "Please stay. I can tell you all about the royal court and Liam. He’s such a good guy! The best.”

“Not interested.” Maxwell wasn’t entirely sure if he liked the look that came into her eyes. He felt a bit like she was a cat, and he was a milk-dipped mouse. “But I might be persuadable to have a drink with _you_.” 

_Okay,_ he definitely wasn’t sure he liked that look. But it would give him a chance to convince her to stay. “We can have a drink! No problem at all. Did Bertrand show you our wine cellar?”

“I prefer cocktails.”

“I can do cocktails!” Maxwell was dimly aware that ten AM wasn't a traditional cocktail hour. But since when did he care about rules?

“I’ll stay for a drink then.” She gave him a wide smile, displaying a row of glimmering white teeth. 

“Amazing! I’ll help you get your luggage.” The taxi driver glared at Maxwell as he removed Lady Rose’s luggage from the car. Maxwell paid him sheepishly, providing a large tip.

As they stepped inside the manor, Lady Rose laced her arm through Maxwell’s.

By noon Maxwell was drunk. So far he had failed miserably to convince her to stay. He could also tell she was growing bored of his constant attempts to turn the conversation back to Liam.

“Bertrand said you were happy here?” _Water,_ Maxwell thought. _I need to drink some water._ The room was starting to sway slightly. 

She smirked. “Your brother is hardly difficult to convince.” She clasped her hands on her lap, her eyes taking on an exaggerated Bambi-eyed eagerness. “Please tell me more about the history of Cordonia, Your Grace. You are so knowledgeable.” She downed her drink. “He’s been frothing at the mouth in excitement.”

“So why did you stay this far?”

“I was humouring my parents. _They’d_ love it if I married a Prince.”

“You don’t want to marry a Prince? Liam really is the best.”

“Then you marry him,” she said coolly. She held out her glass to him. “This is empty.”

“On it!” 

As Maxwell mixed another round of cocktails he felt arms wrap around his waist, her lips on his ear. “I’m not going to compete in this strange country’s _bachelor_ competition. Not happening.” She ran her hands lower, Maxwell’s breath caught in his throat as he felt his body respond. “But I am willing to spend a little more time with _you_.”

Maxwell took a step away from her, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Obviously you’re very beautiful, but my brother would literally kill me.”

“In that case I’ll call a taxi.”

Maxwell was by now fairly certain that Lady Rose was not a good match for Liam, but he really didn't want to let Bertrand down. 

“Is there anything I can say to convince you to stay?”

“I might possibly stay a little longer _if_ you loosen up a bit.”

“I can’t loosen up _too_ much. But maybe I can reassure you that the Cordonian court isn’t all fan language and apples.” He tried to think of a fun activity. “We could dance? Play some billiards?”

“Strip billiards?”

“Errr…” Alarm bells were ringing in Maxwell’s head, but so were about eight cocktails.

She took a step toward him, her hand reaching out for the top button on his shirt. 

“You know I am going to leave, and it sounds like your brother will definitely blame you. We might as well have some fun first.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. But we could play billiards, and I could tell you more about Liam?” Maxwell suggested hopefully. 

*******

**Maxwell**

Bertrand met his brother’s eyes with a cold stare. “I was able to conclude my business early. Upon my return to Ramsford, I discovered my brother and Lady Rose copulating like rabbits on the billiards table.”

Maxwell felt his face burning with embarrassment as he thought back to that afternoon. He could still remember his hangover the next day, one of the worst of his life.

Bertrand returned his gaze to Sabrina. “I’m sure you can imagine my anger and disappointment. This was the suitor on whom I had pinned all of House Beaumont’s hopes for recovery, and my own brother decided that his momentary lust was of greater importance. Of course it was impossible to sponsor such an unsuitable candidate. Hence our predicament when you entered our lives, Sabrina."

There was an awkward silence. It could only have lasted a few seconds, but to Maxwell it felt endless. 

Bertrand sighed. “If I’d known that my brother had designs on you, I would have told you this story sooner. I feel it reveals much about his character.”

“Oh,” Sabrina said eventually.

Maxwell finally found his voice. "Please, Sabrina. I —"

She walked quickly out of the room without looking at him. Maxwell ran a hand through his hair, tears in his eyes. He turned to his brother miserably.

“She’s never going to speak to me again, Bertrand.”

“Perhaps that is for the best.”

Maxwell turned back to the doorway, trying to work out if going after Sabrina would make things better or worse. He'd taken one step toward the door before Savannah stepped into the room holding Bartie. She looked between the brothers in confusion.

“What on Earth is going on? Why did Sabrina just run past me in tears?” Savannah looked at Maxwell in concern. “Maxwell’s what’s happening? Why are you crying?” Her eyes narrowed, settling on her fiance. “Bertrand, _what did you do_?”

  
  


*******

**Sabrina**

In tears, I almost sprinted out of the manor. I wanted to put as much distance as possible between myself and the Beaumont brothers. I’d briefly contemplated going straight to my room and packing to leave, but I thought that Maxwell would follow me and I really didn’t want to speak to him. 

I headed out into the estate grounds and chose a direction almost at random. I was out of breath when I found myself by the peacock pen. I slumped down on the grass under a tree and cried myself out, my arms wrapped around myself miserably. It was a cold February day, and I wasn’t dressed for roaming around the grounds, but there was no way I was going back to get my coat. 

_Maxwell went on a date with another woman_. I’d spent all of last week pining for him, like the puppy did for me, and he’d been straight out on the town.

It all felt a bit weird though. He’d seemed so sincere when he’d told me how much he missed me… I looked around at the Ramsford grounds with bleary eyes. Was it because we’d never talked about being exclusive? I’d naively assumed that was a given, but maybe for Maxwell it wasn’t. 

My legs were going numb, so I stood up and walked around the deserted peacock enclosure. As for Bertrand’s story about the mysterious Lady Rose, I wasn't exactly sure why that upset me so much. It all happened before Maxwell and I met, and long before I developed feelings for him. Somehow though, it threw everything into an uncomfortable new light. With a lurch, I cast my mind back to Bertrand’s scrutiny of Maxwell's motivations for bringing me to Cordonia. 

Maxwell’s actions had been uncharacteristically thoughtless. Undermining his brother's efforts like that was surprisingly selfish behaviour for him. _No wonder Bertrand had been so hard on him during the social season_. Bertrand would have been seething from the loss of Lady Rose and her replacement with an American waitress. Not to mention that Maxwell was inventing wild excuses to explain away the money he was sending to Savannah. With the benefit of hindsight the tension between the brothers during the social season made a lot more sense.

The sound of approaching footsteps pulled me from my gloomy reflections. Maxwell appeared, Specter at his heels. We stood and stared at each other for a moment. I simultaneously wanted to throw myself into his arms and ignore him. 

Specter bounded happily over to me, pawing at my legs until I bent down to stroke him.

“Hello, little guy.” I avoided looking back at Maxwell.

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry," Maxwell said miserably. “I’ve been trying to find you.”

I looked up at him with a glare. "I went for a walk."

He took a step toward me and noticed that I was shivering.

"You're freezing! Please take my coat."

"I don't want it."

"I know you're angry with me, but please don't catch hypothermia."

"Why don’t you offer it to your other date?" I'd had to share Liam with Madeleine, and now I was apparently sharing Maxwell. _I hated the idea_.

"Please, Sabrina. I'll never forgive myself if you get sick because of this."

Reluctantly I allowed him to wrap his coat around me.

"As soon as we're back at the manor, and I know you're okay, you don’t have to talk to me ever again."

I didn't say anything, my teeth were chattering too much. I felt stupid for not choosing an indoor location for my melancholy brooding. 

***

Back at the manor, I let Maxwell sit me on a sofa and wrap a blanket around me.

"Where are Bertrand and Savannah?" I asked through chattering teeth.

He ran a hand through his hair. "They had an argument of their own. Bertrand's taken Savannah and Bartie out for dinner as an apology." Maxwell looked at me anxiously. "You look pale, Sabrina. Are you feeling okay?”

"Like you care," I said bitterly. It was a stupid thing to say because I knew he really did care. He was probably one of the people who cared about me the most. _I’m lashing out because I’m falling in love with you, and I’m scared that I’ve completely misread the whole situation,_ I thought sadly. 

His face fell. "I'm going to get you something hot to drink. Please try and get warm while I'm gone."

By the time Maxwell returned. I was starting to feel less like Frosty the Snowman. I glared childishly at Maxwell as he handed a mug to me. "Thank you," I said grumpily. I took a sip, it tasted pleasantly of whiskey and honey. 

Maxwell sat down on the opposite end of the sofa timidly.

“Is it all true?”

“Yes, and no,” he said sadly. “I’d understand if you want me to go.”

“You just don’t want to tell me.”

“I’ll tell you.” His face fell. “It just wasn’t my finest hour.”

I glared at him again. "Well?”

Maxwell told me what really happened with Lady Rose: that she’d quit as House Beaumont’s candidate before he even arrived home. When he told me about agreeing to drink with her, I rolled my eyes so hard I thought they might get permanently stuck. 

“And how did she react to Bertrand walking in on you?”

“She just laughed. Told Bertrand she was off to the airport and that was that. I tried to explain the situation to him, but I’m sure you can imagine it didn’t look good. He convinced himself that I’d corrupted her. I told him that that I really didn’t think she and Liam would have been a happy match, but he didn’t want to hear it.”

“What happened to her anyway?”

“She married a stage magician.”

“Of course.”

I looked at him seriously. “So, when you found me were you secretly hoping we’d end up in the same position?”

“No! Absolutely not. I mean, I thought that you were gorgeous and cool, but I saw how my friend looked at you. You seemed really nice and genuinely interested in him. I thought Liam deserved a chance to be with someone who wouldn’t see him as a means to an end. I just hoped we could be friends.”

“But Bertrand?”

Maxwell grimaced. “I mean you heard his reaction when he met you. I think he assumed the worst.”

“So were you actually going to tell me about this?”

“Yes, I promise. I tried to tell you that day I got sent to the palace.”

“When I asked you about your last fling and Bertrand walked in?”

“Yeah. I was _definitely_ going to tell you before we took anything to the next level.”

“I see.”

“I think you found out in about the worst way. I worried you’d think I was some kind of predatory house sponsor Casanova.”

“That was pretty much Bertrand’s version.” I felt my chest tightening uncomfortably. “So... who else are you dating?” I did my best to hide my discomfort with the idea.

Maxwell grimaced. “Nobody. That whole situation with Penelope -”

I felt my temper boil over. If there had been a table to hand, I’d have probably flipped it. 

“Penelope?! After everything she put me through?” I stood up angrily. Specter looked up at me anxiously as I stormed toward the door. 

“Please, Sabrina! It was an accident. Her father approached me and asked to discuss House business over dinner. I was too stupid to realise it was a setup with Penelope until I got there.”

I turned back to him incredulously. “Riiiight.”

He looked miserably at me. “I know it sounds unbelievable, but Drake and Hana will vouch for me. _Liam_ will vouch for me. They all saw how embarrassed I was when I got back to the palace.”

“Do they know about us?”

“Only Drake. If he thought I’d hurt you, he would have sent me home with a black eye.”

“Hmm.”

I realised with a pang that he had tears in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Sabrina. I know I’ve really screwed up, but I promise you, it was just me being stupid and not reading the room.”

“Yeah, well. I’m sure _Penelope_ will be happy to cheer you up.”

I turned my back on him and walked out of the room.

***

I got as far as the foot of the staircase before I turned back. He was still standing where I’d left him, tears rolling down his face. It was definitely not the face of a man who was playing with my feelings. 

I launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck. He froze in surprise for a moment before wrapping his arms around me.

“I’m so sorry,” I said holding tightly on to him.

“I thought you hated me,” he said into my neck. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

I shook my head. 

“So you’ll still be my friend?” He asked when we eventually let go of each other. “I thought I’d ruined everything.”

“Maxwell, we’re _more_ than friends, aren’t we?”

He stared at me in astonishment. “You still want to be with me?”

“Of course I do! I… I really care about you, Maxwell. I’m sorry I said those things.”

“I don’t blame you, Sabrina.”

I looked at him hesitantly. “You didn’t respond, though. Do you… do you still want to be with me?”

"More than anything," he said quietly.

We moved into a tender kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. As we deepened the kiss, our bodies pressed tightly together, both of us seeking physical reassurance from the other that everything would be okay. Maxwell eventually moved his lips away from mine, moving them gradually down my neck. I gave a small gasp as he found a particularly sensitive spot by my collarbone. He smiled and focused his lips on that area for a while, his hands holding my hips flush against his. 

I gazed up at him through a haze of desire. “Maxwell, can’t we just go and make up properly now?”

He bit his lip, conflict obvious in his eyes. 

“Sabrina. I know what you want, what we _both_ want to do right now and… you’re crazy hot..." He sighed reluctantly. "But I still need a bit more time. I want to trust myself not to mess this up again before we take things any further.” He pulled me into a hug. I was disappointed but also just happy to be close to him.

“I hate that I upset you,” he said into my hair.

“I’m not unhappy now." I looked up at him seriously. “About the Penelope thing. I guess we never had that conversation.”

“The don’t accidentally date Penelope conversation?”

“No. About if we’re going to be you know, _exclusive_ or not.”

He responded with an expression of surprise. “I just assumed we were. I don’t want anyone else.”

I felt a quiet rush of relief and elation. “Okay.”

It was his turn to look uncertain. “Do you want to date other people? I completely understand if you do.”

“No, Maxwell. I don’t want to date anyone else.”

He smiled at me almost shyly. “So, does that make me your boyfriend?”

“I think it does, yeah.”

A thought suddenly occurred to me. “Maxwell, can we go to my bedroom?” I blushed, realising that definitely sounded like a proposition. “I just want to show you something.” _Nope, still sounded like a proposition_. “It’s not a sex thing,” I said quickly. 

I took his hand and led him upstairs to my room. He took a seat on the bed. I searched in my dresser for the necklace from Liam.

“I should have told you about this... " I handed the jewellery box to him. "I lied to you at Christmas. Liam didn’t send me chocolates, he sent me that.” 

Maxwell opened it, his eyes widening slightly as he examined the necklace.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you. I just didn’t want you to worry.”

Maxwell looked up at me sadly. “Liam asked me if you liked it.”

I felt a stab of guilt. “Oh God, I’m so sorry, Maxwell. I shouldn’t have put you in that position.” It stupidly hadn’t occurred to me that Liam would mention the necklace to Maxwell. I sat down on the bed next to him, watching him anxiously.

“It’s okay, Sabrina.” He sighed. “I think until we tell Liam about us, awkward moments will keep happening.”

I decided that worrying about Liam’s reaction was a problem for another day. “Were you angry at me?”

He shook his head. “No, I just wondered if you’d wear it while I was away.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I convinced myself that while I was gone you’d realise it was Liam you really missed.”

I looked earnestly at him. “I missed _you_. That necklace has sat in that drawer since Christmas. I haven’t even tried it on.” I took his hands. “I promise that I don’t have any more secrets.”

“Neither do I. Well, unless there’s anything else you’d like to know.”

I smiled playfully at him. “I suppose there is one thing I’m a _bit_ curious about.”

He swallowed. “If it’s how many people have I slept with, the answer is I think…” He thought for a while, biting his lip slightly, brow furrowed in concentration.

“Very reassuring.”

“I’m pretty confident it’s 37.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Good going.”

“What about you?”

“3.”

“Oh.” He seemed forlorn. “Is this the part where you tell me I’m not boyfriend material?”

I leaned in and kissed him lightly. "That would be a weird thing to say to my boyfriend. I am curious though. Why haven’t you had _any_ serious relationships?”

He glanced down awkwardly at his feet. “Honestly? No one’s ever really wanted to put up with me for much longer than one night.”

“I don’t believe that for a moment.”

He looked back at me. “I mean it, Sabrina. I can’t believe you feel the way you do. Most people prefer me in small doses.”

Maxwell’s phone buzzed. “Savannah, she and Bertrand are on their way back with Bartie. Do you want to go out and find some dinner? I don’t know about you, but I’m happy to avoid Bertrand until tomorrow.”

“Good thinking.”

***

We went for dinner at a nearby restaurant. As we waited for our food, I looked at Maxwell contemplatively. 

“I don’t know how I expected Bertrand to react, but _that_ wasn’t it.”

“Turns out he was worried about you _,_ Sabrina, not my marriage prospects.”

“Do you think this means we’ll get his blessing once he realises you’re not just trying to seduce me?”

“I’ve done a pretty bad job of seducing you so far.”

I leaned closer to him across the table, my legs nestled between his. "You know, when it's right for us both, I'm _really_ looking forward to being seduced by you, Maxwell Beaumont."

He smiled a giddy smile. "I can't believe we're still together after everything that happened today." He took a sip of his wine. “It was a pretty stressful experience, but I’m actually relieved that Bertrand and Savannah know now, and Drake.”

“What did they argue about anyway?”

“Savannah was furious at Bertrand for meddling.”

“Does Savannah know about Lady Rose?”

Maxwell nodded. “I told her ages ago when I was still feeling really guilty about it all. Savannah found the whole thing quite funny.”

“I mean, it is a _bit_ amusing.” I sipped my drink. “In hindsight I can’t really blame her for not going along with the medieval reality-TV mash-up that is the social season.”

Someone tapped Maxwell on his shoulder. I looked up to see Robert from our tango lessons. He was accompanied by Charlotte. I was pretty sure they were on a date. 

"Oh hey, Charlotte, Robert," said Maxwell cheerfully.

“So you two are a couple! We’ve been taking bets in class!” Robert said affably.

“Told you.” Charlotte said, poking Robert cheerfully in the arm.

Maxwell took my hand. “Yeah, we're a couple. Sabrina’s my girlfriend.”

We smiled as we watched them go.

“You know, if Savannah’s happy to check in on the puppy. We could go to _Sorcery_. If you’re in the mood for dancing?

He met my eyes happily. “I love--” My heart started to beat faster in my chest. He swallowed and blinked, “--the way your mind works, Sabrina Brooks.”

“I’m glad you approve. Let’s go and dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So full disclaimer, I definitely don’t think a Lady Rose situation happened in canon, but it was fun to imagine a character just noping out of the whole social season set up. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of the chapter are from I Won't Say (I'm in Love) by Alan Menken and David Zippel.


	22. Valtorian Wildcat

_Turn your magic on_

_To me she'd say_

_Everything you want's a dream away_

Sabrina

The next morning was a Saturday, which at Ramsford traditionally meant eating brunch together. I made my way downstairs to the dining room with a sense of trepidation. Maxwell was already seated at the dining table. He smiled at me happily as I took the seat next to him, but I could tell that he was on edge. He was tapping his fingers anxiously on his water glass. Bartie was in his high chair, happily chewing on a chunk of banana. Savannah gave us a reassuring smile as she sat down opposite us. 

Maxwell and I exchanged a nervous glance as Bertrand strode into the room.

“Here we go,” he whispered to me. 

Bertrand took his usual seat next to Savannah. Tugging at his collar anxiously, he looked from me to Maxwell. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Maxwell, Sabrina, I am very sorry that I interfered in your affairs.” He turned to his brother sheepishly. “Duke Landon has since informed me that _he_ engineered for you and Penelope to be alone at dinner together. My prior understanding was that you arranged the evening.”

“Most definitely not,” said Maxwell.

Bertrand turned to me. “Sabrina, I hope that you will accept my sincere apologies for upsetting you. I trust that you will judge my brother on his own merits rather than by my angry outburst.” 

“Thanks, Bertrand.”

I turned to Maxwell and gave him an encouraging smile. He stopped tapping on his water glass and took my hand. 

"Luckily for me, Sabrina's still prepared to take a chance on us." He looked at his brother hopefully. "Does this mean you're not going to throw us out in disgrace?"

"Nobody is being thrown out of this estate," Bertrand said emphatically. 

Savannah smiled cheerfully. “Now that’s settled we can eat.”

***

A fortnight later, Drake came to spend a week at Ramsford. He and Savannah hatched a plan for us all to spend a night in the countryside. Drake was clearly pining for fresh air after being stuck in the palace for months. It was a cold March, so we opted to hire a cabin rather than Drake’s preferred option of camping. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Bertrand chose to stay at Ramsford with Bartie and Specter. 

“Remind me where we’re going again, Drake?” I asked as we sat on a train, the Cordonian countryside whooshing by. 

“Valtoria,” said Drake. “It’s one of the more scenic duchies.”

“I haven’t visited for years,” said Maxwell, in between mouthfuls of buffet-car sandwich. “Who’s the Duke of Valtoria these days?”

“I think there was a Duchess,” said Drake thoughtfully. “But she died a few years ago. I’m fairly sure it's one of the estates Liam is eventually planning to revitalise.”

“It’s really beautiful from what I remember,” said Savannah. “It has much more dramatic scenery than Ramsford.” 

“Sounds good,” I said. “But will there be lizards to bite Maxwell?”

“I suspect not,” said Drake.

Maxwell’s face fell.

When we arrived at Valtoria we took a car to see the estate. After a short drive we arrived at a glittering lake sheltered among verdant hills. Just across the water sat one of the most beautiful chateaux that I’d seen in Cordonia. It really was like something out of a fairy tale.

“Whoa...now that’s a fancy building,” said Maxwell, obviously impressed. 

“It’s so picturesque,” said Savannah, as we gazed at it from across a bridge.

“Yeah,” I said in agreement. “It really is stunning.”

Drake shrugged. “It’s a bit excessive for my tastes.”

“I wish we could see inside,” said Maxwell. “Surely if nobody lives here we can have a nosey around?”

“I’m not sure Liam would appreciate us breaking in,” I said with a smile, looping my arm through his. 

“Besides, we need to get a move on,” said Drake firmly.

Drake had selected a lodge that was about a two hour hike away. As soon as we set off, he went into his caveman routine, leading the way and getting frustrated whenever any of us stopped to take photos.

“We need to get to the lodge before dusk, or we’ll be stumbling around these woods in the dark. It’s far too cold to safely sleep outside.” And approximately ten minutes later: “Beaumont, if you wander off one more time I’m leaving you behind.”

“Was Drake always like this?” I asked Savannah.

“Absolutely,” she said cheerfully.

We reached the cabin just as the sun was beginning to set. It was set in a scenic forest clearing surrounded by tall trees. The inside was pretty basic. There were three small bedrooms: two with single beds, one with a set of bunk beds. In addition there was a bathroom and a small sitting area with a sofa.

Maxwell looked around happily. “Looks like we’re sharing a bunk bed again, Drake!”

“Oh great,” said Drake grumpily. “Can’t you share with Brooks? She’s the one who’s signed up for your company.”

I smirked at Drake. “I don’t want to get in the way of you best friend roomies.”

Drake rolled his eyes and began unpacking the contents of his rucksack.

Maxwell was looking around the cabin in confusion. “Hey, how do we cook?”

“On the campfire,” said Drake in exasperation. 

Maxwell’s eyes lit up. “Excellent!” It was impossible not to smile seeing him so enthusiastic. 

Between the four of us we managed to cook some chilli. Maxwell admittedly wasn’t much help. He got distracted trying to climb a tree. I almost wondered if he was _trying_ to frustrate Drake. We eventually sat down to eat as darkness fell. Savannah had brought a tub of cornbread with her, Maxwell carried the wine, and I had the cutlery. 

“This is so good,” said Maxwell happily.

“You were so much help, your _Lordship_ ,” said Drake, but he was suppressing a smile.

After the chilli, Drake brought out stuff to make smores, and a bottle of whiskey. I lay on the ground, my head resting in Maxwell’s lap. He smiled down happily at me as he gently stroked my hair. It was extremely relaxing lying there listening to the gentle crackling of the fire. 

“So how’s life at the palace these days?” Savannah asked her brother.

He sighed, taking a swig of whiskey from an enamel mug. “It keeps hitting new lows that’s for sure. Everyone’s been on edge since that threat.”

“Even with the baby news?” Savannah asked quietly.

Drake glanced around almost anxiously. “This absolutely needs to stay between the four of us.”

We all nodded. “There is no baby. Madeleine was never pregnant. It was just a false alarm.” Drake lowered his voice so that it was barely a whisper. “They’re worried they might not be able to have children.”

“Oh,” said Maxwell.

“Were they very disappointed?” Savannah asked sympathetically. 

“Yeah. They both know they need an heir. Not having a clear line of succession only adds to the instability of this whole situation.”

Drake handed me a smore. “You’re all much better off away from the palace."

"I wish you could get away Drake," Savannah said sadly.

“I want to eventually, but I can’t leave Liam at the moment. At least not until he catches whoever’s behind that threat.” Drake sighed again. “How’s life at Ramsford anyway I'm guessing Bertrand knows about you two now?” Drake raised his eyebrows at Maxwell and I.

“Yeah,” said Maxwell. “The day he found out was definitely a time.”

***

After we finished our smores, Savannah and I ventured into the forest to find some more firewood. 

“So is Bertrand really okay with me and Maxwell?” I asked curiously. 

“I think so. I had stern words with him about the stunt he pulled.”

“I do appreciate that he was trying to look out for me in his own way.”

“I think he’s come to view you like an adopted sister. It came as a bit of a shock to him that Maxwell didn’t _quite_ see you the same way,” said Savannah with an amused smile.

I checked we were walking in the right direction. “I wish Bertrand had a little more faith in Maxwell. I know the whole situation with Lady Rose wasn’t great, but he’s definitely tried to make up for it since.”

“It’s a reflection of his own self-doubt I think,” said Savannah. “He -” but she stopped talking as something emerged from the undergrowth.

The animal was quite large, about the size of a small to medium dog, but it had prominent tufty ears. It stopped when it saw us, and for a few moments it watched us, and we watched it. It seemed to be some kind of wildcat. I had to fight the urge to try and take a photo.

As suddenly as it appeared, it ran off back into the night.

“What was that?” I asked Savannah.

“It must have been a Cordonian wildcat. They’re really rare. I think we were pretty lucky!”

Back at the lodge we told Drake and Maxwell about our wildcat encounter. We had to talk Maxwell out of forming a one-man search-party to try and locate it.

"The Cordonian wildcat was nearly hunted to extinction," said Drake, sounding impressed. "Savannah’s right, they’re extremely rare."

“That’s really sad,” I said, thinking back to the impressive creature we just saw. “Couldn’t they try and do something to help them here?”

“It’d definitely be an interesting conservation project,” said Drake thoughtfully.

“I’ll write about them in my next work blog. Conservation is cultural right?”

“As long as there’s cute animal pictures, absolutely nobody cares if you go off topic,” Maxwell said sagely.

“Maybe you’ll convince Liam to try and help them,” added Savannah.

Drake took a sip of his drink. “I think Sabrina could ask Liam to help the non-existent Lythikos Yeti and he’d agree.”

Maxwell glanced at me anxiously. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

***

Later, when I was settling down in my room to go to bed, there was a gentle knock at my door. 

“Hey, Sabrina, it’s me,” Maxwell whispered.

“Come in.”

Maxwell stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He was dressed for bed in pyjamas and a jumper.

“How are you enjoying our woodland adventure?”

“I’m super jealous of your cat encounter,” he replied mournfully. 

“Sorry, Maxwell.”

“Sabrina,” he sounded hesitant. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can always ask me anything.”

He came and took a seat next to me on the bed. I rested my head on his shoulder. He smelt pleasantly of wood smoke from the campfire. 

“Do you think there are ghosts in these woods?”

I looked up at him. “Absolutely, but that isn’t what you wanted to ask me, is it?”

He sighed. “Does there not being a baby change anything?”

‘No Maxwell, it doesn’t change anything,’ I said firmly. “Why would it change anything?”

Maxwell didn’t meet my eyes. “I guess I just wondered, if Liam and Madeleine ever got divorced…”

“Hey, Maxwell, look at me.” He looked up at me sadly, and I gently cupped his face with my hands. “I know it’s still early days, but the only romance I’m interested in is _this_ one. I really doubt Liam and Madeleine will ever get divorced, but even if they did, no, it wouldn’t make a difference.”

I pulled him into my arms, and we lay down on the bed. It creaked ominously beneath us.

“I’m sorry for being paranoid,” he said, as I snuggled up on his chest.

“The whole Liam thing was a weird situation,” I replied. “I don’t think you’re being paranoid though. I think you just care about my feelings.” I looked up at him, feeling a flutter as our eyes met. “I love that about you, Maxwell.”

I met his lips in a gentle kiss, and he kissed me back eagerly. As the kiss deepened, I ran my hands through his hair as he moved his under my pyjama top, my skin tingling at the contact. His hands slowly moved further up, reaching the edges of my breasts.

“Sabrina, you’re not wearing a bra,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Well observed.”

I moved my lips back to his, eager to resume the kiss. Maxwell gently moved his hands over my breasts, his fingers confidently massaging my nipples. He smiled against my lips as I made a quiet mewling sound. I hooked my leg around him, attempting to roll him on top of me, but the mattress gave another _very_ loud creak. He broke away from the kiss with a sigh. 

“I’m not sure Drake and Savannah will thank us if we keep them awake with a creaking mattress.”

“Probably not.”

We lay curled up together for a while. Eventually he kissed me on the forehead and climbed out of bed. “I'd better get back to my bunk.”

“Goodnight, Maxwell,” I said smiling fondly at him.

“Night, Sabrina.”

***

The next morning, once I was showered and dressed, I entered the small sitting room to find the others huddled around Maxwell’s phone. 

“Did Maxwell find a cute dog video?” I asked sleepily. As I took a step closer, I could see the shock and anger written across their faces. “Is everything okay?”

“No,” said Savannah, looking up anxiously.

“Those bastards…” said Drake.

“What’s happened?” I asked nervously. An uncomfortable feeling of dread winding through me. 

“It’s… it’s bad, Sabrina,” said Savannah.

“There’s another video,” said Maxwell looking at me sadly. He held his phone out and pressed play on the recording. A familiar masked man faced the camera, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Look to your King, Cordonians. He cannot even protect the Crown’s most prized possession.” The man slowly held out a gloved hand toward the camera, then opened it. The charred husk of an apple sat in his palm. “Let the destruction of the orchard at Applewood serve as a message. King Liam and Queen Madeleine must abdicate, or they will meet the same fate as the Cordonian Ruby.” 

“When was it released?” I asked as the video finished.

“It must have been earlier this morning,” said Drake running his hand through his hair. “Maxwell’s the only one with any phone signal. It’s all over the news that the orchard was burnt last night.”

“Was anyone hurt?” 

Maxwell shook his head. “But those poor farmers. Their livelihoods will be destroyed.”

“I need to get back to court,” said Drake. “Can we get ready to leave?”

“Yeah, of course,” I said.

“You should come with me, Beaumont,” said Drake. “Liam will need his friends.”

Maxwell nodded.

“I’ll get back to Ramsford and Bartie, so that Bertrand can go to support Liam,” said Savannah.

Drake looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. “Brooks, how would you feel about coming with us?”

“To Applewood?”

“Yeah. Ever since that _Trend_ article about how Liam and Constantine treated you, there’s been speculation in the press that you two are on bad terms. Maybe if you come with us, it would put some of the rumours to bed.”

I glanced at Maxwell. He smiled reassuringly and gently squeezed my hand. “I’ll be right there with you, Sabrina.”

“In that case, let’s go to Applewood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we’re checking back in with canon (kind of).
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay.


	23. Still the Apple of His Eye

_Like an apple on a tree_

_Hiding out behind the leaves_

_I was difficult to reach_

_But you picked me_

Sabrina

A few hours later, Savannah was on her way back to Ramsford, and Drake, Maxwell and I were on a train bound for Applewood. We stopped briefly so that Maxwell and I could buy some clothes suitable for court. We weren’t entirely sure turning up in the clothes we’d worn for hiking would be appropriate. 

As I stepped out of a changing room in some burgundy jeans and a blue and white polka dot shirt, Maxwell looked at me thoughtfully. He was chewing on his bottom lip slightly.

“Sabrina, I was wondering if maybe now isn’t the best time to …”

“Tell Liam about us?” The same thought had crossed my mind. The loss of the orchard would be a huge blow to Liam.

“I mean, we _definitely_ need to, sooner rather than later. But hitting him with it now, right after something like this, it might be a bit…”

“Cold?”

Maxwell nodded gratefully. “Yeah.”

“I think you’re probably right.” I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

Smiling, he leaned in to kiss me. “Thanks for understanding, Sabrina. You look amazing by the way.”

***

Back on the train, Drake was absorbed in reading through the news coverage of the attack. 

Maxwell stared at Drake's phone over his shoulder. “I still can’t believe someone would burn down the orchard…”

“It’s a low blow,” said Drake angrily. “Attacking the orchard when the real target is Liam and Madeleine. It’s an attempt to further undermine their popularity by terrorising ordinary citizens.” Drake sighed, looking across at us. “Liam was really glad to hear you two are coming with me by the way.”

I glanced at Maxwell, who nodded.

“Drake, Maxwell and I have decided to keep things friendly while we’re at Applewood.”

Drake looked at us thoughtfully. “Yeah... Given the circumstances that might be the kindest option. I’m sure Liam will understand when you do tell him, but maybe now isn’t the right time.”

“We’ll tell him soon though,” said Maxwell firmly. “Hana too.”

“And Pictogram,” I added with a small smile.

I spent the rest of the journey with Maxwell’s arm around me, my head resting comfortably on his shoulder. 

***

Liam sent a car to take us from the station to the manor. As soon as we arrived at the estate the acrid tang of smoke was thick in the air. It made my throat itch with each breath. 

“It’s strange how the manor still looks so...normal,” said Maxwell quietly, as we made our way up the drive. “I know they only burned the orchard, but somehow I was expecting…”

“For the loss to be reflected in the world around us?” Drake suggested. 

“Yeah, that’s it.”

“I have a feeling it will be,” Drake gestured at the charcoal haze that hung low over the manor. 

Maxwell swallowed sadly.

I squeezed his hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just... We all played in the orchard as kids.”

A member of the King’s Guard escorted us into an elaborate parlour. Within a minute Liam arrived to greet us. He was impeccably dressed, as always, in a smart suit with a blue silk ascot, but he was pale, his brow lined with worry. I felt a rush of sympathy for him, mingled heavily with guilt. It was the first time I’d seen him since my relationship with Maxwell began.

Liam greeted Drake and Maxwell gratefully, giving them both claps on the back. To my slight surprise, when he turned to me he pulled me into a tight hug. 

“You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Sabrina,” he said quietly into my ear. 

I felt acutely aware that Maxwell was watching. _Maybe we should have told Liam the truth after all_. 

“I’m so sorry, Liam,” I said, as he released me from the embrace. “I know what the orchard meant to Cordonia.”

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when Madeleine stepped into the room, accompanied by Hana.

I took a careful step away from Liam toward Maxwell. 

Madeleine was elegantly dressed in a smart, blue, satin skirt suit that complimented the colour of Liam’s ascot. A small golden tiara was perched on top of her hair. I was beginning to wonder if Madeleine _slept_ in a tiara. She too was obviously tired and anxious. Hana, on the other hand, appeared healthier than either Liam or Madeleine. She smiled at us in greeting over Madeleine’s shoulder.

Madeleine's attention was fixed on her husband. “I’ve finally had confirmation from Justin that every news outlet in Cordonia will be in attendance for the press conference.” I didn’t know she had hired Justin, but it made sense. He was certainly good at what he did. 

“Thank you, Madeleine," said Liam. "We can’t personally visit every Cordonian, but this news coverage will at least let us reassure them from afar.”

Madeleine frowned. “More importantly, we have to control the story. This attack is a symbolic insult to the very institutions that make Cordonia great.” She turned her attention to us. “Lord Maxwell, Walker, Lady Sabrina, how kind of you to join us.” She barely glanced at Maxwell and Drake, but she examined me thoughtfully, as if trying to ascertain what use I could be to her. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

Hana pulled me and Maxwell into a hug. “It’s so good to see you both! I just wish it wasn’t under such sad circumstances. At least no one was injured in the fire, but… those poor farmers.”

“Yeah,” said Maxwell. “It’s going to be a rough year with no apples to harvest.”

Liam sighed. “We're already working on a plan to help the farmers, but they’re understandably afraid about the future.”

Madeleine removed an invisible spec from her jacket. “That’s why our priorities for the event are to establish order, and to show our enemies that we won’t be intimidated.”

A member of the Kings Guard appeared, and Olivia was shown into the room. She nodded at us all curtly before turning her attention to Liam.

“Liam, I came as soon as I could when I heard about the orchard…” She swallowed, rage evident on her face. “I will bring the wrath of House Nevrakis down on these spineless vermin with the power of a thousand burning suns. If they think they can attack us without consequence, they’re dead wrong. Emphasis on _dead_.”

“Great, _this_ again.” said Madeleine coolly. 

Liam ignored Madeleine’s comment and smiled at Olivia gratefully. “Thank you for coming, Olivia. Your support means more now than ever.”

Olivia rested her arm on Liam’s. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

Madeleine rolled her eyes at me. 

A few moments later, Bastien returned to the room, giving Liam and Madeleine a meaningful nod. Madeleine gazed briefly in the mirror before turning to her husband. “Ready?”

Maxwell looked around sadly. “I don’t know if I’m ready to see the orchard… like that.”

“You should ready yourselves,” said Liam, his jaw tense. “I thought I’d prepared myself to see it, but it was worse than I imagined.”

***

I don’t know what I’d expected, but the whole orchard had been reduced to a sea of charred remains. The tang of smoke hung ominously over the air. The atmosphere was sombre and extremely gloomy. It felt almost physically heavy. 

“Wow. I can’t believe it,” said Maxwell sadly.

“This is bad,” said Drake angrily. “There’s literally nothing left standing.”

It was strange to think this wasteland was where I’d once cooked apple pie and been crowned Apple Queen. 

Bastien escorted Liam and Madeleine to a roped-off perimeter to carry out a security briefing. The rest of us took our places near a row of burnt-out tree husks, amongst the throng of waiting reporters and citizens. I spotted Justin. He gave me a friendly nod before turning his attention back to the press, discreetly lining up photo ops. 

As Madeleine and Liam approached the crowd, there was a flurry of anxious and angry questions. Although my heart went out to Liam, I couldn’t help but feel relieved that I wasn’t queen, that making this okay wasn’t my responsibility. 

“King Liam, are we safe? Are the attackers gone?”

“My family has been harvesting this orchard for generations! How am I going to feed my kids?”

“King Liam, have you apprehended those responsible?”

Bastien stepped forward authoritatively. “Step back! Give King Liam and Queen Madeleine some breathing room.” He moved everyone back a few feet, but the growing audience clearly remained agitated.

A hush fell as Liam stepped forward, his shoulders squared, his expression compassionate.

“Citizens of Applewood, my heart is with you in this difficult time. This orchard is as dear to me as any of you. I grew up playing among the trees which, just yesterday, stood where we stand now. We will begin replanting the orchard immediately, and will provide for those who are out of work. Your families will not go hungry. As for those responsible for this deplorable attack, know that we will not rest until we find them and bring them to justice.”

There was a smattering of applause, but the audience was still tense. The familiar figure of Donnie Brine from CBC raised his microphone. 

“Thank you, King Liam. Queen Madeleine, do you have anything to add?”

Madeleine smiled at the assembled crowd. “We understand that you are all scared and upset, but I urge you to remain calm. Those behind this attack are seeking to disturb and intimidate us. It is by maintaining our cool --”

Olivia gave an audible intake of breath next to me. “Cool?” She whispered to me. “People are furious right now. They don’t want to see her ‘cool’, they want to see her _vengeful_.” 

Olivia clearly had a point. A dissatisfied muttering was growing around us. 

Madeleine’s smile wavered momentarily as she continued to speak. “-- that we will overcome those who seek to divide us. We must not allow our fears to control us.” 

There was a noticeable lack of applause when Madeleine finished her speech. I felt genuinely sorry for her. Normally she read situations better than this. I glanced over at Justin to watch him react to the muted response Madeleine’s speech had received. His expression was impossible to read, his attention fixed firmly on the crowd. 

Sensing the crowd's mutinous mood, Liam stepped forward. “I’m sure you all have more questions, and answers will be forthcoming as our investigation progresses. For now we have prepared a special finale for this press conference. Queen Madeleine and I will take the first step in replanting the Applewood orchard.”

We all watched as Madeleine and Liam planted a baby apple tree together. I couldn’t help but notice that Madeleine’s elegant outfit perhaps wasn’t the best choice for manual labour. 

Ana stepped forward, camera poised. “I’d love to get a picture for the cover of _Trend_.”

“By all means,” said Madeleine.

“Ready?”

Madeleine smiled while Liam took on an air of calm stoicism. They finished burying the sapling’s roots then turned back to the waiting crowd.

“Ash enriches the soil, allowing the trees to grow back sturdier than before,” said Liam firmly. “We will _not_ allow these cowards to wreak havoc on our country.”

There was a sprinkling of applause, and the press conference drew to a close. As the crowd began to disperse, Ana caught my eye and gestured for me to join her. 

She raised her sunglasses to survey me as I approached. “Appropriate outfit choice, Sabrina. Put-together, yet down-to-earth. Perhaps a pity that Queen Madeleine didn’t opt for something similar. I’m not sure the crowd was in the mood for satin and tiaras.”

“Thanks, Ana.”

To my surprise Madeleine strode over to join us, a determined smile on her face. 

“Your Majesty,” said Ana. “Interesting to see you and Sabrina together. I understand there might be some tension between you, given King Liam and King Father Constantine’s treatment of Sabrina.” _Here we go._

“Absolutely not,” said Madeleine. “Lady Sabrina is a valued member of our circle. She is always welcome at court.”

Ana turned to me with a sly smile. “Your thoughts, Sabrina?”

Madeleine looked at me almost pleadingly. It would have been amusing if I didn’t want to avoid harming Liam.

I smiled. “I am happy to confirm that I fully support King Liam and Queen Madeleine. There are no hard feelings about anything in the past.”

Madeleine beamed. “I shall leave you both to it. I must speak to my press secretary.” Her teeth were gritted as she said the words 'press secretary'. I was suddenly very glad I wasn’t Justin. 

Ana watched Madeleine depart with a smirk before turning back to me. “I liked your wildcat pitch by the way. Feel free to get on with it.”

“Shall do.”

I made my way over to join my friends. 

Maxwell was congratulating Liam on his speech. “I got chills. You might still be able to feel the goosebumps.”

“It was very stirring,” said Olivia. “A pity about Madeleine’s approach.”

“Madeleine’s stoicism is a strength,” said Liam calmly. “Perhaps today it just didn’t quite chime with the public mood. 

“How long are we staying at Applewood?” Drake asked curiously.

“At least overnight,” Liam replied. “If we’re only at Applewood for an hour, it will give the impression that we don’t think it’s safe. We’ll all stay at the manor tonight, and we’ll return to our schedule tomorrow afternoon.” He turned to me with a small smile. “How was Ana, Sabrina?”

“Oh the usual. She wanted a quote about my opinion of you and Madeleine.” I dropped my voice so that only our friends would hear. “I really am sorry about that _Trend_ article, Liam.”

He looked at me kindly. “It’s not your fault, Sabrina. I know that you would never hurt me.” I felt another stab of guilt. “How is Ana as a boss anyway?”

“Tough but fair.” 

Liam smiled tenderly at me. “You know I greatly enjoy reading your columns.”

“So, do we have the rest of the day free?” Maxwell asked quickly. I realised he was glancing between me and Liam nervously. I wished I could reach over and squeeze his hand.

“I guess so,” said Drake. He looked around cautiously. “I think we just need to be mindful there’s still a lot of eyes on us.”

***

We began the walk back to the manor. At the edge of the orchard, a dejected looking boy and girl ran their fingers through the dirt. A soccer ball by their feet. Behind them their parents stood talking anxiously. 

“It’s not fair,” said the girl sadly.

“What are we supposed to do now? Everyone bailed,” the boy added, looking around unhappily. 

“Aww, they look so sad,” said Hana.

“Shall we try and cheer them up?” I asked. 

Drake caught my eye. “Are you suggesting we volunteer to play soccer?”

I shrugged with a smile. “I don’t see why not.”

We approached the families. They looked up in astonishment when they saw Liam. It turned out the kids usually played soccer in the orchard, but nobody wanted to join them now that it was a burnt out ruin. 

“Man, that’s rough,” said Maxwell sympathetically. 

“What if… we play with you instead?” Liam suggested.

“Really?” The boy asked, still looking at Liam in disbelief. 

Liam nodded. ”We’re not going to let a little disaster stop us. We can’t let these people control our lives. We have to show them we will not give in to fear. And that means continuing to do little things like playing together.”

We ended up playing soccer with the children and their families in the manor courtyard. To my surprise, they seemed almost as excited to meet me and Hana as they were Liam. The boy’s mother approached us conspiratorially to say that we had been her favourite suitors. I sometimes forgot that coverage of the social season was more popular in Cordonia than reality TV. 

There was an amazing moment when the boy looked at Drake and said, “My mum says King Liam has more looks than he knows what to do with.”

“Oh…” said Liam in embarrassment, as the poor woman blushed furiously. 

I caught Hana’s eye, both of us trying hard not to laugh. I gave the woman a sympathetic grin. 

The game was actually good fun. Drake and Liam soon reverted to their usual rivalry, jostling aggressively for the ball. Maxwell also threw himself into the game with high-energy enthusiasm, rolling around dramatically on the floor when Hana accidentally sent the ball into his face.

“Maxwell!” Hana cried apologetically. 

“This is the end! My playing days are done.”

“Maxwell...You’ve got years left in you,” I said with a smile. “You’re not going to win any Oscars out here!”

“But I may win your sympathy.”

I leaned over him, offering him my hand. “Get up and I’ll nurse you back to health later,” I whispered with a discreet wink. 

He hopped up from the ground. “I’ve made a miraculous recovery.”

The game finally drew to a close as everyone tired out. Liam and Drake put their hands on their knees, breathing hard. Laughter and clapping erupted from the edge of the field. With Bastien overlooking them, a small crowd was gathered. People waved when we looked at them. I noticed Ana amongst them, camera out. 

Liam turned to the families. “The grounds-crew probably wants to keep the orchard closed while it regrows, so… Anyone who used to play there should be invited to play at the manor.”

“Yes!”

“Everyone will want to play with us now.”

As the families departed, Madeleine approached us.

“I must admit, playing with the kids in front of everyone, that was a shrewd play you pulled.”

“Not everything’s done with an ulterior motive,” said Drake warily. 

“Still, I doubt these photos will do Liam any harm in the press.” Madeleine glanced at her husband sceptically. “Can I suggest that you all go and change.”

“Probably a good idea," Liam agreed.

“I’m definitely a sweaty mess,” said Maxwell. I liked him that way. He looked very sexy with his hair ruffled and sweat dripping down his forehead. I hoped he would be comfortable taking our relationship to the next level soon. The sexual frustration was starting to get to me. 

***

We all went back to our rooms to change. I realised with an unpleasant lurch that I’d been assigned the same room as on my previous visits to Applewood. I carefully checked that my lock was definitely in working order before changing. Drake’s room was once again next door to mine. Disappointingly, Maxwell had been given a room on another floor. 

Once I was dressed I headed downstairs to locate the others. I found Drake, Liam, Maxwell and Hana in the parlour. To my discomfort both Liam and Maxwell looked up and smiled as I entered the room. 

“I thought this called for refreshments,” Liam said to us all, gesturing at several chilled bottles of sparkling cider. He handed us each a glass. 

“Ahh… relaxing,” I said, taking a sip. 

Liam smiled, but his face quickly fell. “It would have been made from the orchard.”

“Man, I can’t believe that it’s gone…” Maxwell said forlornly. 

“For now,” Liam agreed sadly. 

I looked between them anxiously. “As an outsider, sometimes it’s hard to grasp just how much the orchard meant to everyone.”

“Honestly, I’ve lived here most of my life and I’m still a little puzzled by it,” said Drake reassuringly.

“I know the obsession with apples can be a bit much at times, but it’s a point of national pride,” Liam explained. “Cordonia is a small kingdom. We’re not the biggest or the strongest or the most wealthy…”

“But damned if we can’t make a good apple!” Maxwell chipped in with a smile.

“That orchard had been there for a hundred years,” Liam said, his face falling again. “Even if we replant, it’ll take a long time for the trees to mature.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to forget about the memories we made there,” said Drake firmly.

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” agreed Liam. 

“You’re right,” said Maxwell enthusiastically. “Let’s honour them with a toast! To the apple orchard!”

We all held up our glasses. 

“To Cordonia’s citizens,” said Liam

“To good friends,” I said looking around at them warmly. It really was good to be back with them all, even if I did wish Maxwell and I could just tell Liam and Hana about our relationship. 

“Damn straight,” agreed Drake.

“I love you all,” said Hana happily. 

“I am quite lovable,” I said, smiling playfully at her. 

“So am I,” said Maxwell with a grin. 

“Guys…” said Liam fondly. 

“But I love you all, too,” I said, keeping my eyes on Maxwell. 

He beamed. “Go us!”

Everyone toasted their glasses together.

We spent the next few hours catching up. It really did feel almost like old times.

“How was Valtoria?” Liam asked. “I’m sorry your visit was cut short.”

“Yeah it was good. Brooks and Savannah saw a wildcat.”

“I missed it,” said Maxwell bitterly. “We’re going to have to go back.”

“Maybe Liam and I could join you next time,” said Hana enthusiastically. “I’d love to visit Valtoria. It sounds so picturesque.”

“As long as you don’t bring Madeleine,” Drake muttered. 

Maxwell gazed around at us all. “It’s nice to be back together again,” 

“It really is,” said Liam genuinely. 

I wondered guiltily if he would feel the same way if he knew how I felt about Maxwell. 

***

We were joined for dinner by Madeleine, Olivia, and Bertrand, who had arrived from Ramsford. Liam was keen to seek Bertrand’s opinion on how to handle the ongoing public uncertainty following the attack on the orchard.

“Where are Kiara and Penelope anyway?” Drake asked curiously.

“They’re both spending a few days with their families,” Hana explained. Her face fell. “Penelope is a bit nervous about coming back since she heard the news about the orchard.”

Madeleine turned to Maxwell with a smirk. “Lord Maxwell, I believe that Penelope has been disappointed not to hear from you. I thought she had good reason to believe a marriage proposal was imminent.”

Maxwell turned red. “I’m afraid not.” 

“She will be disappointed,” said Madeleine with faux sympathy. 

“Ahem,” said Bertrand quickly. “Where do you travel to next, Your Majesties?”

“Castelsarreillan” said Liam. “We’re joining Kiara’s family for the International Arts and Food Festival.” To my relief Ana had insisted on covering the Festival personally, so I was off the hook with that one.

I noticed over the course of dinner that Madeleine was being noticeably less antagonistic toward me than usual. I wondered if she was distracted by worries about the orchard. Still, she turned to me over dessert. “Sabrina, I’ve noticed that _Trend_ now refers to you as Sabrina Brooks. Does this mean you’re no longer using _Lady_?”

It was a peculiar question. I didn’t see why it mattered. “Just Sabrina is fine. I’m not a courtier.”

“How refreshingly down to earth,” Madeleine replied, with an inscrutable smile. 

Bertrand was watching Madeleine curiously. “Sabrina remains a valued member of House Beaumont.”

“Thanks, Bertrand,” I said gratefully.

***

After dinner the others moved through to the parlour for port. I deliberately remained behind, pretending I had to send an email for work. Maxwell hung back with me. As soon as we were alone he wrapped his arms around me.

“It’s been a long day with people and not enough time for us,” he said quietly. "Even if it has been nice to see our friends."

We took a moment, just staring into each other's eyes.

“I wanted to hold your hand so many times today,” I said honestly.

He met my lips and we fell into a heated kiss. I quickly lost myself in the sensation of his lips against mine, tangling my hands through his hair. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

“Please can you two desist this at once, before I have to bleach my eyes.”

Maxwell and I jumped apart sheepishly. Olivia was staring at us in obvious surprise.

“Sorry, Olivia,” I said with a blush. “We didn’t hear you come in.”

“ _That_ is obvious. I came to retrieve my bag.” She looked at me incredulously “Have you completely lost the plot, Sabrina?”

“Hey,” said Maxwell indignantly. “That’s my girlfriend you’re talking to.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “I’m going to have to pretend I didn’t hear that. I hoped _she_ had more sense.

“Sorry, Olivia, but I’m definitely Maxwell’s girlfriend.”

Olivia frowned. “Does Liam know about this strange little affair?”

I shook my head. “We were going to tell him, but…”

“The timing wasn’t quite right,” said Maxwell. 

Olivia nodded. “I see. Maxwell, can I have a moment with Sabrina?”

“Oh yeah, sure,” said Maxwell, glancing at me anxiously. “I should probably go and join the others.”

As Maxwell left the room, Olivia turned to me. 

“Sabrina, are you sure that _this_ is a good idea?”

“Yes, Olivia. I’m sure.”

“He’s the court jester.”

“He’s my best friend.”

She paused, clearly trying to choose her words. “You are aware he has something of a _reputation_? I’ve known him for a very long time, and I don’t think he’s ever had a serious relationship.”

My face lit up. “Olivia, you’re _worried_ about me. I knew you cared!”

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I just don’t want to see you made a fool of. I thought you had more self-respect than that.”

“Maxwell isn’t going to hurt me, Olivia,” I said confidently. “He really cares about me.”

“And this isn’t some cry for help because you can’t be with Liam?”

I shook my head. “It’s not about Liam.”

She sighed, clearly unconvinced. “I want it on record that I advised against this.”

“Duly noted.”

***

After everyone had gone to bed. I made my way very quietly to Maxwell’s room on the floor above. We’d agreed that he would leave the door unlocked so that I didn’t need to knock. I closed the door behind me, ensuring that I locked it. Applewood definitely made me paranoid about locks.

I climbed onto the bed next to him, and he pulled me into his arms. 

When we eventually broke apart from a kiss, he looked at me cheerfully.

“You know, even though today was tough because of the orchard, it made me hope that we’ll be able to get back to how things were, even once Liam finds out. All hanging out as friends.”

I smiled back at him. “I’m sure we will. It might be awkward for a while, but it will be okay. I’m sure Liam will understand when he sees how happy we are.” I hoped rather than believed that to be the case. 

“What did Olivia want anyway?”

“Oh, she was just being Olivia.”

“Does she disapprove?”

“It’s Olivia, of course she disapproves.”

Maxwell propped himself up on his arm to look at me. “Sabrina, does being back at Applewood bring back bad memories?”

“A few, I guess. I’ll definitely be glad to get home. I miss our dog.”

“Me too. He’ll be really confused poor little guy.” Maxwell gently moved a stray strand of hair from my face. “I know you must wish the whole thing with Tariq never happened.” A familiar cloud appeared over his face, the same one I’d seen last night at the lodge.

I gazed up meaningfully at him. “Maxwell, maybe _this_ is exactly how everything was meant to work out.”

He smiled and the cloud lifted. I pulled him back down next to me and settled sleepily into his arms. “Don’t let me fall asleep. I need to make sure I go back to my room.”

“I’ll poke you,” he said with a grin. For a while we lay snuggled up in silence, Maxwell tracing gentle circles on my arm. 

“Sabrina, you know what Madeleine was saying at dinner about your title?”

“Mmm, I thought that was a bit weird.”

“True, but it occurred to me, if we ever get married. You really would be Lady Sabrina Beaumont, or Lady Sabrina _Brooks,_ whatever you preferred.”

My heart leapt excitedly. Was Maxwell really thinking about us getting married? I reminded myself that we hadn’t even said ‘I love you’ yet. _He’s probably just being playful_ , I told myself. _Play it cool, Sabrina. Play it cool_.

I looked at him happily. “I’d just be glad to be with you.”

He smiled, and I closed my eyes, comfortable and happy in his arms.

***

I was woken up by light streaming through the windows.

“Shit, so much for heading discreetly back to my room.”

Maxwell grinned sleepily. “Just use your stealth skills.”

“Next time _you’re_ sneaking into _my_ room.”

I gave him a quick kiss and made my way quietly out into the corridor, closing the door behind me as quietly as I could. 

As I turned the corner toward the staircase, my heart dropped. I found myself face to face with Madeleine. She was always an early riser.

She raised an eyebrow at me. “Sabrina, I didn’t believe your room was on this floor.

“I just felt like going for a walk, Your Majesty.”

 _Why? Why did I say that?_ I realised it was painfully obvious that I was still in yesterday’s clothes. _She must assume I was leaving Liam’s room_. 

She gave me a suspicious look. “Early for a walk.”

I smiled vaguely. “Anyway, Your Majesty, I had better go.” 

I curtsied and made a swift exit. Back in my room I looked in the mirror and realised with a blush that my lipstick was smudged all over my mouth. 

***

After breakfast I returned to my room to pack. Bertrand had agreed to accompany the court to the International Arts and Food Festival to act as an adviser. Liam had also invited me and Maxwell to accompany the court, but we’d excused ourselves on the basis of my job and the Beaumont wine business. 

Maxwell finished packing first and came to keep me company.

“How are you doing today?” I asked gently. “I know the orchard meant a lot to you.”

He sighed. “Liam’s right. It will grow back.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t feel sad. It sounds like you guys had a lot of childhood memories here.”

“Yeah, did I ever tell you about the time -”. He was interrupted by a knock at the door. I glanced at Maxwell and went to open it. 

To my slight surprise Liam was standing there. 

“Hello, Sabrina,” he said with a small smile.

“Hello, Liam. What can I do for you?”

“I wondered if we could talk for a moment.”

“Absolutely,” I stood aside to let him into the room.

To my confusion there was no sign of Maxwell. He must have hidden himself in the en suite bathroom. I felt a stab of frustration. There were a hundred perfectly innocent reasons we could have given for him being in my room. _Or we could have actually told Liam the truth_. 

“It really has been good to see you, Sabrina,” Liam said earnestly. 

“You too, Liam, and Hana and Olivia. It was lovely to all be together as friends again.” I tried to gently stress the word friends.

Liam leaned back against the bedpost, looking around the room poignantly.

“I can’t help but think back to the last time we were at Applewood. How hard everything was then, because we had no idea who sought to harm you.”

“It was a long time ago, Liam. It was all okay. I didn’t get hurt. Nobody knows about Constantine’s role in the conspiracy.”

Liam smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. “For which I am grateful, even if it torments me daily that we didn’t clear your name in time.”

I was pretty confident Maxwell could hear every word of this. 

“Maybe it’s for the best, Liam. Madeleine is a very competent Queen.” 

Liam shook his head. “You would have been a wonderful Queen, Sabrina.”

“I don’t know about that, Liam. I think my skills are better suited to journalism, reviewing dance classes and cocktail bars.”

He stared at me intently. “You’re being very kind, Sabrina. But I want you to know that I'll regret not fighting harder for us until the day I die.”

_This was becoming awkward fast._

I gave him a reassuring smile. “Liam, I _really_ don’t want you to worry about me or to feel guilty. I'm doing well. I’m happy.” I felt slightly sick with guilt for not being honest with him about Maxwell. 

He gazed around the room sadly. “Sabrina, I think a lot about the last time we were in this room together.”

The last time we were in this room together, we’d made love. _Please, please don’t reminisce about that while my boyfriend is hiding in the bathroom, Liam._

He looked at me wistfully. “Do you remember? I asked you what it would have been like if the tables had been turned. If I were the everyman and you were the Princess. If you had stumbled into _my_ bar on your bachelorette party. If _your_ friend had convinced me to fly to a country I’d never been to. If _I_ had competed for _your_ hand...

He was looking at me adoringly, his voice heavy with emotion. My stomach twisted uncomfortably. I didn’t know how to get him to stop. Could I pretend to get a phone call? Knock something over? There was no way that Maxwell couldn’t hear everything. I wasn’t sure if it would be possible for this situation to get any more awkward. 

“Sabrina, you told me that night, that no matter how we’d met...no matter who was wearing the crown. That you would have fallen for me just the same. That in a heartbeat you would always pick _me_.”

The words seemed to hang in the air. I swallowed uncomfortably. _It had definitely just got more awkward_. 

I took a deep breath. “Liam, there’s something I need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a long chapter, always seems to be the way when this many characters are in the same place.
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from You Picked Me by Alison Sudol.


	24. Things We Should Have Said

_And you_

_You talked of politics, philosophy_

_And I smiled like Mona Lisa_

_We had our chance_

_It was a fine and true romance_

Sabrina

_I took a deep breath. “Liam, there’s something I need to tell you.”_

Liam smiled tenderly at me. “You can tell me anything, Sabrina. What is it?”

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by Maxwell, who appeared sheepishly from the bathroom. If the whole situation hadn’t already felt slightly farcical, it _definitely_ did now. 

"What Sabrina's trying to tell you is that… I'm here." Maxwell smiled with exaggerated cheerfulness. "Sorry, Liam, I was trying to give you both some privacy."

I stared at Maxwell slightly incredulously, but before I could say anything he gave us both finger guns.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it," he said, attempting breeziness. “Liam, until next time! Sabrina, we can chat on the train.”

He left the room before I could get another word in.

To my surprise, Liam didn't seem to find this situation particularly odd. He just smiled in fond amusement.

"Ahh, Maxwell. I miss having him around. I miss having you both around."

It suddenly struck me that _it hadn’t even occurred to Liam_ that I might have feelings for Maxwell… Even though we’d been living together for months and were regularly described in the press as inseparable, he didn’t seem to view Maxwell as any kind of potential threat.

Liam looked at me with warm eyes. "Sorry, Sabrina, what did you want to tell me?"

I was completely thrown by Maxwell's actions. _Did this mean he doesn't want me to tell Liam? Was he upset by the conversation he’d overheard?_ I wasn’t sure what was going on. 

I looked back to Liam. "Sorry, Liam. All I was going to say was…” I lost my nerve. “I don't think it's healthy for us to dwell on the past."

His face fell, and I felt even more guilty. I was entirely confident in my feelings for Maxwell, but hurting Liam still caused me pain. 

Liam quickly regained his composure. "In that case, Sabrina, just let me thank you for coming. It means a great deal to me that you’re by my side at this moment."

I should have told him that it was Drake's idea that I come to Applewood. I should have told him that yesterday Olivia had walked in on me passionately kissing Maxwell. I should have told him that I’d spent the night asleep in one of his best friend’s arms. I didn’t though. I was too much of a coward. 

I tried to smile. "I'll always be your friend, Liam." _The worst friend ever_. 

"And I yours."

He hugged me tenderly. I felt sick with guilt. I'd known since his wedding day that he would struggle in a loveless relationship. I knew that he was desperate for the emotional support and affection that his marriage didn't provide. If Maxwell and I weren’t together, I would probably be in danger of crumbling and giving it to him. I could feel Liam’s longing for me in his every word and look. 

"You'll be okay won't you, Liam?" I asked anxiously as we moved apart. "You _and_ Madeleine. I hate to think that you could be in danger."

"We have several promising leads in the investigation. Please don't worry about me, Sabrina."

I knew that I should thank him for the necklace, but I didn't know what to say. "Liam, thank you for the Christmas present."

"I wanted you to know that I was thinking of you. That I'm _always_ thinking of you."

 _Guilt_. _Guilt_. _Guilt_.

"Liam, I don't need gifts to remember our friendship," I said gently.

Liam's phone buzzed. He sighed as he read the message. 

"Unfortunately I need to depart for Castelsarreillan." He looked at me earnestly. “Please take care of yourself, Sabrina. I hope to see you again soon."

"You too, Liam."

He gave me one last longing smile and left the room.

I returned to packing with a heavy, guilty sensation in my chest. I was going to worry about Liam. Having seen the devastation of the orchard firsthand, it was obvious that he and Madeleine were potentially in considerable danger. 

I also wanted to get Maxwell alone as soon as possible to try and figure out what was going on in _his_ head.

***

After saying goodbye to Bertrand, Drake and Hana, Maxwell and I were driven to the station by a member of the Liam's staff. We spent the car journey in silence, Maxwell shooting me nervous glances.

Once we were alone in a train compartment he looked at me, his expression crestfallen.

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry. I panicked."

"Yeah," I said gently. "I kind of got that impression. What happened back there?"

Maxwell groaned. "I just felt terrible. Sabrina, he’s been my friend since we were children, and he obviously still loves you so much.” He swallowed before continuing. “It’s _me_ that brought you to Cordonia. _I’m_ the one who spent the social season creating opportunities for you to be alone together. I’m pretty much entirely responsible for your relationship with Liam.” He started fidgeting with the bottle cap from his drink. “And now I’ve stolen you from him. I felt so guilty listening to him talk to you, knowing what I've done. I knew how crushed he would be, and I panicked.”

I reached for his hand, gently prising the bottle cap from his grasp. He met my eyes forlornly as I laced my fingers through his. 

"Maxwell, you're completely skipping over the part where Liam married another woman, and I was single for six months. There was nothing between us when I was with Liam. Y _ou haven't done anything wrong_." I sighed. "We have to tell him soon though, especially now Olivia knows.”

"So you didn't tell him?" Maxwell asked quietly.

I shook my head. "I couldn't face it, and I wasn't sure if you were trying to tell me not to."

"I don't know what I was doing."

I looked at him seriously. "Were you upset by what you overheard?"

He took a breath, opened his mouth, then closed it again.

“Maxwell?”

"I guess a little," he admitted quietly.

"You know I only have eyes for you now, right?"

"I know, Sabrina. I just still don't understand why. You're perfect."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Maxwell, I am most definitely not perfect."

He looked at me earnestly. "You are for me, Sabrina. And I'm pretty certain Liam thinks you're perfect too."

"I'm only perfect to Liam because he's idealised me. I think he uses his love for me as a coping mechanism because he’s so unhappy in that marriage. Thinking about the past probably…”

“Gives him something happier to think about than the depressing reality of his life?”

“Yeah…”

Maxwell's face fell. “Man, poor Liam.”

I looked seriously at Maxwell. "We _need_ to tell him the next time we see him."

"What if things get worse for him? What if there are more attacks?"

"We still owe him the truth."

Maxwell looked uncertain.

***

Back at Ramsford we were greeted by Savannah, Bartie and a thoroughly over-excited Specter. He jumped happily from me to Maxwell, his tail wagging in excitement. 

Maxwell scooped him up into his arms as if he was a baby. “Did you miss me? I missed you!”

“He’s getting a bit big for that,” I said fondly, as he licked Maxwell’s face happily.

“How was Applewood?” Savannah asked. “I watched the press conference on the news. The orchard really didn’t look good.”

“It was bad,” said Maxwell, gently putting Specter back on the ground. “There's basically nothing left standing.”

“Queen Madeleine’s speech doesn’t seem to have been well received,” said Savannah.

“She needed to take a page out of the Olivia playbook,” I said as I took my coat off. "I think the crowd wanted something more vengeful."

Maxwell smiled. “Madeleine should have threatened to smite them all with a giant apple catapult.”

I shook my head at him with a grin. “Maybe they should have let _you_ give the speech.”

“Hopefully things will go better at the International Arts and Food Festival,” said Savannah. "I know Bertrand is anxious it should be a success. It's the first time Cordonia has been eligible for the International Art Association."

"What's that?" Maxwell asked, giving Bartie a high five.

"Apparently it facilitates the sharing of culture and ideas across borders," Savannah explained.

“The festival is paintings and food,” said Maxwell cheerfully. “What could possibly go wrong?”

***

The answer to Maxwell's question was 'a lot’. Bertrand returned to Ramsford a few days later in low spirits. 

"Was it a disaster?" Maxwell asked sadly. "It sounds like it was a disaster."

"Disaster is an apposite word. The venue was completely flooded and the event utterly unsalvageable. Needless to say, Cordonia did not qualify for the International Art Association."

"Was it sabotage?" Savannah asked anxiously. 

Bertrand nodded. "That information was held back from the press, but the security cameras were tampered with and the water pipes vandalised."

"Does Liam think it was the same group behind the attack on the orchard?" Maxwell asked. 

"Indeed. Suspicion currently rests on a group called The Liberation Core. They are the primary focus of the investigation."

"Who are they?" I asked curiously. It wasn't an organisation I'd heard of. 

“They’re an anti-monarchist group who have grown bolder in recent years," Bertrand explained. "They’ve never tried something like _this_ before, but they’ve become more and more outspoken in their criticisms of the crown. They may have seen this event as a rallying point for Liam and the people."

"Which would have been all the motivation they’d need to ruin the party,” Maxwell concluded sadly.

"To add to Liam's problems, King Father Constantine's health has declined," said Bertrand. "His father's inability to attend the festival caused some tension between Liam and Duke Hakim. Constantine remains determined not to make news of his illness common knowledge."

"Poor Liam," said Maxwell sadly. "He really can't catch a break."

"Indeed not." Bertrand looked around at us all seriously. "That brings me to my next news. King Liam and Queen Madeleine are to tour all of Cordonia in an attempt to boost morale. The court will be spending two nights here."

Maxwell and I exchanged a glance. _Here we go again_. 

"We'll be hosting the entire royal court?" Savannah asked anxiously. "Do we have much time to prepare?"

Bertrand gave her a reassuring smile. "We have at least two weeks."

"And we'll help," I said quickly.

"Absolutely," agreed Maxwell.

***

Preparations for the royal visit took up all of my time that wasn’t spent working. We helped Savannah clean and tidy every inch of the manor.

One evening Maxwell and I went for a walk in the vineyards, just to steal some time together.

“How's the wildcat article coming on?"

"So far so good! I emailed a scientist at the University of Cordonia and they've been really helpful. How's the wine stuff?" Bertrand was occupied with supporting and advising Liam, so Maxwell had taken on much of Bertrand's duties with the estate. 

"So many meetings, Sabrina. Who knew branding was so complicated?"

"Even though we live together, I feel like we've barely seen each other alone recently."

Maxwell's face fell. "Tell me about it."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I threaded mine around his neck, meeting his lips eagerly. It was a passionate kiss, and we were both slightly breathless when we parted. 

"Sabrina, so you know we've just had our three month anniversary."

“Mmm?”

“Well… I was thinking we should make plans for our three and a half month anniversary.”

"Is that even a thing?"

He grinned at me. “I thought we could go away for a week. Maybe Monterisso?"

My stomach flipped excitedly. "So you're thinking sightseeing? Cafes? Museums?" 

Maxwell blushed. "Well yes, but I was also thinking about potential _indoor_ activities."

I gave him a coy smile. "Oh really?"

He looked at me earnestly. "When this visit is over and we've been honest with Liam. All I'm going to want is some time alone with you." He gently rested his forehead on mine, his arms on my waist. "I'm crazy about you Sabrina, I can't keep holding back anymore. Not if you want this too."

"Of course I want this, Maxwell.”

We moved into another kiss, one that made it obvious exactly how much we both wanted this. 

"So shall I sort it out?" He asked when we stopped to breathe. "You, me, a bed that doesn’t creak and absolutely no Ramsford or royal distractions?"

"It sounds perfect."

He looked at me mischievously, a sparkle in his eyes. "Maybe when we get back, assuming we still like each other, you could start sleeping in my room."

"Would that scandalise Bertrand and Savannah?"

"I mean _they_ share a room."

"Good point." My heart was beating happily. That was _definitely_ the equivalent of asking me to move in with him. 

He pulled me back into his arms, and we lost ourselves in a kiss.

"Sabrina, there's something else." 

"Yes?" I asked happily.

He shook his head with a loving smile. "I'll save it for Monterisso. I’m just really excited."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Liam and his obliviousness. Oh Sabrina and Maxwell and their failure to just tell the poor guy.
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Our Last Summer by ABBA. (Songwriters Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus)


	25. An Awkward Breakfast

_I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well_

_Oh yes you know it's true_

_You'd call me Cinderella_

_All you had to do was yell_

_And I'd be there for you_

Sabrina

Things only grew worse for Liam and Madeleine. In the weeks leading up to the court’s arrival at Ramsford, press coverage of their leadership soured further. There was significant criticism of the failure to apprehend those responsible for the destruction of the orchard. Liam was described as "strained and lacklustre", Madeleine as "out of touch and aloof". She was even cropped out of the photo of Liam at Applewood on the cover of _Trend_ because her smile was deemed inappropriate given the circumstances.

In the days leading up to the tour, Bertrand was summoned to the palace for another meeting. On his return it was obvious that he was worried. 

“What is it?” Savannah asked, watching him anxiously as we sat down to dinner.

“Cordonia’s allies have sensed weakness.”

“Nice allies,” said Maxwell glumly.

Bertrand sighed. “The vultures are starting to circle. Both Auvernal and Monterisso are requesting the consideration of a marriage alliance between their heirs and Cordonia's.”

“But Liam doesn’t have an heir yet,” I said in confusion. 

“It would be a theoretical agreement,” Bertrand explained. “With the betrothal to be formalised once Liam and Madeleine have a child.” 

'Let me get this right," said Maxwell, looking up from his food in bemusement. "They're pushing for a betrothal alliance with a child that hasn't even been conceived yet? Bit weird _…"_

"It's opportunistic timing," said Bertrand. "They hope a beleaguered Liam will be so eager to hold onto his allies that he'll readily agree to a match. King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella are travelling to Cordonia to press Liam and Madeleine to consider their suit. They’ll be joining the royal court for a fortnight.”

“Are they coming here?” Savannah asked nervously.

Bertrand shook his head. “Fortunately not. Lythikos is the next stop on the itinerary after Ramsford, and they will join the court there.”

“Phew,” said Maxwell.

“So what are _we_ trying to achieve during this visit?” Savannah asked, stopping Bartie from throwing a handful of mashed potato to Specter. “I know Liam and Madeleine will be looking to reassure the citizens of the duchy.”

“A show of House Beaumont’s support for Liam and Madeleine. It is important we display public confidence in their leadership,” replied Bertrand. “It’s only two nights. Hopefully it should all go fairly seamlessly.

***

A drop in Madeleine and Liam’s confidence was apparent from the moment the court arrived at Ramsford. Madeleine’s smile was forced, and Liam looked tired. Given the ongoing political situation, it was unsurprising, but I felt a rush of sympathy for Liam. I even felt sorry for Madeleine. I wouldn’t wish her present situation on anyone. 

During the drinks reception, Hana and Drake pulled me and Maxwell aside.

“It’s bad,” said Hana anxiously. “Neither of them are sleeping. Madeleine’s been constantly on edge ever since the failure of the International Arts Festival.”

“And now they’ve got Auvernal breathing down their necks trying to arrange some ridiculous alliance,” said Drake darkly. 

Maxwell glanced over at Liam and Madeleine sympathetically. They stood in conversation with Lord Neville and Rashad. “I’m guessing there’s been no progress investigating the Liberation Core?”

Drake shook his head. “It’s all still ongoing.”

“How are you two doing anyway?” Hana asked with a kind smile.

“Good,” I said awkwardly, highly conscious that life at Ramsford was much more relaxing than at the palace. “It’s busy, but all fine here.”

“I wish you two could come and stay for a bit,” said Maxwell. “I bet you need a break from court.”

“I’d feel guilty leaving Liam and Madeleine,” said Hana sadly. “They have so few people around them that they can trust.”

Every so often I caught Liam glancing at me. I was beginning to understand why the press described him as lacklustre. He was a visibly different man from the handsome, confident Prince I’d fallen in love with during the social season. I doubt Liam had ever imagined that the first year of his reign would be so tumultuous. 

Maxwell noticed one of Liam’s glances and caught my eye sadly. We’d agreed to tell Liam about our relationship as soon as we could catch him alone. It was a conversation we were both dreading. Causing Liam further pain, when he was already so visibly stressed, seemed cruel. We didn’t know what else we could do though. So many people knew about our relationship that it was inevitable he would find out soon, and it felt important that he heard it directly from us. I also really wanted to tell Hana. I felt bad that while Olivia and Drake knew, she didn’t. I knew she would be happy for us both.

“What’s the plan for this evening anyway?” Drake asked. “I know Liam and Madeleine will be out in the duchy all day.”

“Dinner then cocktails. I hope it will be enough to lighten the mood a bit,” Maxwell said sceptically. “I’m not even sure that Pineapple Paradise Punch, with little paper umbrellas, can lift _this_ atmosphere.”

“It’s worth a try though,” said Hana with an encouraging smile. 

***

After dinner, the guests dispersed throughout the estate to stroll in the grounds and drink cocktails. Maxwell and I mingled amongst them, dipping into conversations here and there. 

I found Kiara and Hana on the terrace. 

“Hello, Sabrina,” said Kiara as I approached. “You look well.”

“Thanks, Kiara. You too. How have you been?”

Kiara sighed and glanced around quickly before replying. “I am well, merci, but I’m sure you can appreciate that the court is not a particularly joyful place at the moment.”

“Penelope probably isn’t going to come back,” Hana explained sadly. “She’s been anxious since the attack on the orchard, and Madeleine couldn't convince her to return when we visited Portavira.”

“Until the perpetrators are caught, who can blame Penelope, but it is a blow for Liam and Madeleine to lose House Ebrim’s public support,” said Kiara quietly. “These are difficult times for Cordonia.”

Later on in the evening I overheard Lord Neville and Rashad talking. Apparently Neville only remained at court in the hope of finding a suitable wife. Hana seemed to be correct. Liam and Madeleine really didn’t appear to have many people around them that they could rely on. 

Throughout the evening I tried to remain alert for an opportunity to speak to Liam. When I spotted him slipping into the study I quickly messaged Maxwell.

Sabrina: Liam going into the study. Shall we talk to him? xxx

***

I took a deep breath and followed Liam into the room. He was standing by the fireplace, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular. 

“Hey,” I said quietly. “Are you okay, Liam?”

He looked up at me sadly, longing in his eyes. I felt the familiar prickling sensation of guilt. 

“Hello, Sabrina. It’s been a long few days of engagements. I was just taking a moment to think.”

“I’m guessing you don’t get much time to yourself?”

He smiled wistfully. “Very little.”

“Would you like me to leave you alone?”

“No, Sabrina. I get even less time with you.”

Looking into his weary eyes, I wondered how I could even consider telling him about my relationship with Maxwell. It felt ruthlessly cruel.

“How has the tour been so far?” I asked quietly.

“We’ve done our best to reassure the people, but I fear only catching those responsible for the attack on Applewood will significantly improve morale.”

We both looked up as the study door opened, and Maxwell stepped into the room. To my surprise he was accompanied by both Madeleine and Hana. He seemed slightly ruffled.

“Here you are,” said Madeleine with a peculiarly wide smile.

“I’m sorry for slipping away, Madeleine,” said Liam apologetically. “I was just taking a moment to think.”

Madeleine kept smiling her peculiar smile. “I’ve been having the most interesting conversation with Lord Maxwell and Hana about peacocks.”

“Peacocks?” I asked in confusion. 

“Yes, fascinating birds,” said Madeleine. She turned meaningfully to Maxwell. “Perhaps you can show me and Hana the Ramsford peacock pen?”

Maxwell looked at her in bewilderment. “The empty peacock pen?”

Madeleine raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Lord Maxwell, the peacock pen. I’ve heard so much about it.”

“I’d like to see it,” said Hana cheerfully. “Maybe you could come too, Sabrina?”

“I’m sure Sabrina has seen it plenty of times,” said Madeleine breezily. “She’d probably rather stay here.”

I had a sinking realisation: _Madeleine was trying to leave me and Liam alone together_. 

I quickly decided to try and diffuse the situation. I gave Maxwell what I hoped was a reassuring smile. 

“Maxwell, you should show Queen Madeleine and Hana the peacock pen. I’ll say here and check in with Savannah.”

Maxwell left the room with obvious reluctance, followed by a cheerful Madeleine and Hana. 

An awkward silence fell as Liam and I were left alone together. I suddenly had an idea. 

“Liam. Why don’t I show you my puppy?”

I led him upstairs to the puppy room. As soon as we stepped through the door, Specter ran up to us excitedly. He pawed happily at Liam’s legs, oblivious to his expensive suit.

“Sorry, Liam, he’s a little enthusiastic,” I said apologetically. 

Liam’s face lit up. He immediately bent down to stroke him. I knew that he loved dogs, and I hoped this would at least cheer him up a little. 

“Is he yours, Sabrina?”

“Yeah, he was a Christmas present from Maxwell,” I said fondly. I hoped that might be a hint, but Liam remained oblivious.

“That was kind of Maxwell. What’s he called?”

“Specter.”

Liam smiled. “It’s an unusual name.”

Specter rolled happily onto his back so that Liam could stroke his belly.

“I’m very jealous, Sabrina. I wish I could have a dog.”

“Why can’t you? There must be _some_ perks to being King.”

He smiled ruefully. “I don’t believe Madeleine would approve.”

“Ah, of course.”

We spent the next hour or so playing with Specter. I was careful to keep the conversation light and friendly. We talked about the tour so far and his plans for the coming week. By the time we returned to the party, he seemed to be in better spirits. 

I couldn’t find Maxwell downstairs, but the peacock pen was a bit of a trek from the manor, so that wasn’t too surprising. 

***

Once all of the guests were in bed and I’d helped Savannah and Bertrand with preparations for the following day, I began to feel concerned that Maxwell hadn’t made a reappearance. I slipped upstairs and made my way quietly to his room.

When Maxwell opened the door his eyes were slightly red. I took a step toward him as soon as I closed the door behind me.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I pulled him into a hug.

“Nothing now. I was just being stupid.”

I frowned as we moved apart. “Is this about Madeleine’s behaviour tonight?”

Maxwell glanced down at his feet. “She was trying to arrange for you to be alone with Liam wasn’t she?”

“Yeah, which was… weird. I mean, I knew she was unperturbed by the idea of Liam having a mistress, but actively encouraging it is another thing.” He still looked unhappy. “Maxwell, what is it?”

He didn’t meet my eyes. “For a moment, when you told me I should take Madeleine and Hana on a tour, I convinced myself that you might _want_ to be alone with him.”

“No,” I said firmly. “I was just trying to deal with a weird situation.” 

He finally made eye contact, giving me a sad smile. “I’m really sorry, Sabrina. I know I was being stupid."

I felt a small stab of uncertainty. "You do trust me, right?"

Maxwell shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "I know you'd never want to hurt me, Sabrina." He looked at me earnestly. "I just still can’t quite believe that you’ve chosen _me_.”

"Maxwell. We’ve been together for a while now. I sort of hoped you were used to the idea.” I sat down on his bed, tucking my legs underneath me. “You’re stuck with me.”

He finally smiled properly. “I like being stuck with you. I _really_ like being stuck with you.”

“Come here then.”

He came to sit next to me on the bed. We leaned back against the headboard, Maxwell’s arm around me. 

“How was the peacock pen tour?”

“Very random. Madeleine basically insisted I give her and Hana peacock-keeping 101. How was Liam?” He looked at me anxiously. “Did you tell him about us?”

I shook my head. “It would have been like kicking a puppy, so I just took him to see the puppy.”

"He doesn't seem like himself does he?"

"No, he really doesn't."

Maxwell sighed. “I don’t blame Liam. I mean, I know that things must be awful for him, and he doesn’t know about us…”

“But?”

“I could live without all the sad longing looks he keeps giving my girlfriend.”

I snuggled closer to him. “You just need to remember that I’m with _you_. I'm worried about Liam, but that's as far as it goes."

He nodded, then looked at me hopefully. “Will you stay here tonight?” 

"Only if you don't mind me sleeping in my underwear. This dress is way too uncomfortable to spend the night in."

He wriggled his eyebrows playfully at me. "I have absolutely no complaints." He yawned. "If I wasn't so tired and the manor wasn't full of guests, I'd probably try and seduce you, Sabrina."

I rolled my eyes fondly at him. "I'm super sleepy too. Help me with the zip?"

We curled up under the covers together, my head resting on his chest just above his hippo tattoo. 

“When we get back from Monterisso, if this becomes your room too, do you want me to get rid of the disco ball?” He asked me thoughtfully.

I looked up at him with a smile. “No, Maxwell. I like it. It’s very _you_. I don’t want you to feel like you have to change for me. I think you’re perfect as-is.”

He smiled, gently kissing the top of my head. "You're pretty perfect yourself, Sabrina. I'm sorry I was weird about Liam."

"It's okay, Maxwell. You just really need to remember it's _you_ that I want."

***

Early the next morning I left Maxwell's room. He was still half-asleep and murmured something about shrimp when I climbed out of bed. Back in my bedroom, I had a shower and got ready for the day. Once I was dressed, I figured I might as well go and get some food instead of sitting about feeling hungry.

Down in the dining room there was no sign of anyone else. I got myself a plate of pancakes and topped them with fruit and syrup. Then I sat down and poured myself some coffee.

I'd just started to eat, when Madeleine walked into the room. She was immaculately dressed in a green floral dress. For once she wasn't wearing a tiara.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," I said calmly, before returning my attention to my breakfast.

She helped herself to food and sat down directly opposite me.

"I don't know how you can stand to eat that sugary nonsense."

I met her eyes. "I like sugary nonsense."

There was a pause, her eyes fixed on me. "I hope you took advantage of my generosity last night," said said coolly. 

"I'm not entirely sure what you are referring to, Your Majesty," I replied calmly.

"I know that you are Liam's mistress."

I maintained eye contact, taking a sip of coffee. "I think you're far too interested in my personal life, _Your Majesty_."

She stared angrily at me, her hand shaking slightly as she gripped her fork. "Your personal life is _entirely_ my concern. We both know that Liam is struggling. The least you can do in your _position_ is to provide him with the emotional and physical support he is so obviously craving."

"You're his wife," I said curtly. "Providing Liam with emotional and physical support is your role not mine."

"You are his mistress. This is entirely your remit." She sighed, momentarily closing her eyes in frustration. "I am _trying_ to have a sensible conversation with you. It would be in Cordonia's best interests for us to cooperate." She looked so tense that for a moment I almost felt sorry for her.

"Believe it or not Madeleine, but I'm not Liam's mistress. I have no interest in being _anyone's_ mistress. I'm extremely sorry that he is unhappy, but you two entered into this marriage willingly."

"You are being absurd! You know that he needs you." Her voice was an angry hiss.

I took a calming breath. "Liam will always have my friendship and loyalty, but that is all."

"Then you are a selfish fool. You should think of Cordonia."

"I thought of Cordonia when I sat quietly and watched him marry _you_."

She glared at me. "You cannot seriously be prioritising--"

But I didn't find out what I was allegedly prioritising, because at that moment Liam walked into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there won't be too much of Bradshaw & Isabella/Auvernal in this fic. I just thought it would be unlikely they wouldn't at least attempt to take advantage of the ongoing situation in Cordonia. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Cinderella by Britney Spears.


	26. All is Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter is probably nsfw :)
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Absolute Beginners by David Bowie.

  
  


_I absolutely love you_   
_But we're absolute beginners_   
_With eyes completely open_   
_But nervous all the same_

**Sabrina**

  
  


Liam looked between me and Madeleine uncertainly. I wondered how much, if any, of our conversation he’d overheard. Even if he hadn’t heard a word, it would be obvious that the atmosphere was tense. 

“Darling,” said Madeleine coolly in greeting.

“Good morning, Liam,” I said calmly. 

Liam collected his breakfast and took a seat next to his wife. She didn't so much as glance at him. The three of us just sat and ate in awkward silence. I finished eating as quickly as I could and left them to it. I tried to ignore the wistful glance that Liam gave me as I exited the room. 

Once I was safely back in my bedroom I messaged Maxwell. He was clearly still asleep, because it took him a few hours to reply. 

Sabrina: Just had breakfast of doom. Will tell you all about it later xxx

Maxwell: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom levels of doom? xxx

Sabrina: Worse xxx

Maxwell: Uh oh. In stupid wine meetings this morning, will come and find you at lunch xxx

***

I spent the morning catching up with work. I was due to cover the opening of a sculpture exhibition, so I dedicated several hours to researching the artist. Given that it was Cordonia, I’m not sure _why_ I was surprised that all of their work seemed to be inspired by apples.

At lunchtime I rejoined Maxwell and our guests for a picnic in the vineyards. We sat down to eat with Hana and Drake. 

“I wish we could stay here with you for a bit longer,” said Hana with a sigh, looking around at the green surroundings.

“Me too,” said Maxwell sympathetically. “Still, you’re going to Lythikos next. At least things won’t be boring with Olivia.”

“Are you sure we can't tempt you to join us?” Hana asked, looking at me and Maxwell hopefully. “It would be much more fun with you two around again.”

“Hard pass,” I said quickly, thinking back to breakfast. “We should just kidnap you and Drake.”

“We could lock you in the wine cellar until everyone leaves and claim it was an accident,” said Maxwell cheerfully, trying and failing to construct a tower from cheese and crackers.

“I might take you up on that,” said Drake warily. Madeleine was walking purposefully toward us. 

“She probably wants me to hold her cardigan or something,” said Hana quietly.

“How nice to see you all together again,” said Madeleine as she approached us.

“Umm, thanks?” Maxwell replied uncertainly.

“Do you need me, Madeleine?” Hana asked.

Madeleine’s gaze, however, was already on me, a nauseating smile on her face. I had a grim sense of foreboding. 

“Actually, I've come to extend an invitation to Sabrina. I've just had a lovely conversation with Ana De Luca. She thinks it would be absolutely ideal if Sabrina accompanied the court to Lythikos and covered the events for her darling column."

_I should have known Madeleine wouldn't hesitate to use my job against me._ I glanced quickly at Maxwell. I hadn’t yet had a chance to fill him in on the events of breakfast, so he was caught off-guard, a look of surprise on his face.

I met Madeleine's eyes with a sickly smile of my own. “Well, if _Trend’s_ readers want to hear about the events in Lythikos, how could I possibly refuse.”

Madeleine smiled exultantly. “Marvellous, I'll let Duchess Olivia know to expect you.” She turned her back on us and stalked off across the lawn.

Drake watched her go, his eyes narrow.

Maxwell immediately turned to me anxiously. “Do you really have to go to Lythikos?”

“Something tells me I don’t have much choice,” I said bitterly. 

Hana wrapped her arm around me. “I’ll be there for you.”

“Yeah,” said Drake seriously, looking from me to Maxwell. “We'll have Brooks's back. Don't worry, Beaumont.”

***

As soon as we finished lunch, I slipped away and dialled Ana’s number. She picked up quickly. 

“Brooks, if this is about Lythikos, it’s non-negotiable.” I could tell from her tone that she had no interest in debating the matter. 

“What about the sculpture exhibition?” I asked forlornly. 

“Someone else can cover that. _You’re_ going to Lythikos.”

“But I don’t want to go to Lythikos. I want to see the giant apple sculptures. I’ve spent all day researching the artist.”

“My heart bleeds. You’re still going with the court. Queen Madeleine has specifically requested your presence.”

“Can’t _anyone_ else go? I really would rather stick to my schedule.”

“Unless you want me to cancel the leave you’ve booked for your trip to Monterisso, I suggest you stop wasting my time with complaints and go and pack for the snow.”

“Right… understood. I’ll go and find my snowshoes,” I said miserably.

“That’s more like it.”

I was silently fuming as I hung up the phone. Whatever Madeleine had offered Ana in return for my attendance had clearly done the trick. _Why couldn’t Madeleine just leave me the hell alone?_ She’d schemed her way into marrying a man she didn’t love. If she didn’t want the inconvenience of actually being his wife that was her problem. 

***

I was still in a terrible mood as I packed my suitcase after dinner that evening. Maxwell sat on the end of my bed, forlornly watching me fold my cold weather clothes. He’d done his best not to look concerned when I’d told him about my breakfast conversation with Madeleine, but I knew that it was weighing on him. 

“Sooo, she wants you to come to Lythikos in the hope she can persuade you to become Liam’s mistress?”

“I think that's about it,” I said folding my tartan scarf. “She wants me to be some kind of emotional support mistress.”

“That's so messed up,” said Maxwell sadly.

I looked at him earnestly. “You know you have absolutely nothing to worry about, right? I'm only interested in being Liam's friend.” 

He nodded. 

I folded a jumper dress and chucked it in my case. “I wish you were coming with me.”

He sighed. “If Bertrand wasn’t already going to Lythikos, I’d be right there with you. Instead I’ll be stuck here dealing with all the estate stuff.”

I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. “I guess it’s only ten days, and then we’ll be in Monterisso together. _Nothing_ is going to keep me away from our holiday.”

He wrapped his arm around me. “What should we do about telling Liam?”

“I’ll do it the first opportunity I get. I should have just told him last night.” I looked at Maxwell seriously. “You know what though? He’s just going to have to deal with it. I'm tired of getting dragged into all the courtly drama.” I took a breath, trying not to let my bad mood spoil my evening with Maxwell. “Anyway, something tells me that even if Madeleine knew about us, she would still try and throw me at Liam regardless.”

“I think you’re probably right,” said Maxwell sadly.

I stood up and quickly finished packing. Then I zipped up my suitcase and deposited it on the floor. 

Maxwell’s expression suddenly grew more serious. “You'll be careful won't you? We still have no idea who or where Liam's enemies are. If the court is still a target...”

“I promise I'll be careful. Besides, we’ll all be with Olivia. If anyone can deal with threats to Liam, it's her.”

“You’ll stay in touch, right?”

I smiled reassuringly at him. “Maxwell, for the next ten days, I'll be the clingy, text-too-much girlfriend of your nightmares.”

He smiled back. “That would be a new experience.”

I sat back down next to him on the bed and leaned in for a kiss. He immediately met my lips with his. We fell back onto the bed together, losing ourselves in a heated kiss. He pulled away from my lips, trailing a line of kisses down my neck, his lips finding the sensitive spot on my collarbone. 

"Mmm, Maxwell."

With a grin, he propped himself up on one arm, moving his hand along my waist and then lower, down to the hem of my dress. I gasped quietly as he moved his hand underneath my dress, slowly caressing it along the length of my bare leg.

“Is this okay?” He asked tentatively, meeting my eyes as his hand moved slowly towards the waistband of my underwear.

_It definitely was_. “I thought you wanted to wait for Monterisso?” I asked with a playful smile.

“I mean, we can save the main event for Monterisso.”

“Sounds good to me. Sounds _really_ good to me.”

With a mischievous smile, Maxwell moved his fingers in tantalising circles against my inner thigh, repeatedly teasing me before finally moving my underwear aside. I couldn’t hold back a gasp as he began to gently but confidently move his fingers against me, soon finding a pleasurable rhythm that had me biting my lower lip in an attempt to remain quiet. The sensations quickly became intensely pleasurable. Aware that I was starting to lose my ability to think straight, I reached out for his belt, but he gently moved my hand away with a smile. 

“I just want to concentrate on you, Sabrina.”

He increased the pace and pressure of his fingers, and I let out a quiet moan, feeling the tension building inside me. He leaned back to smile at me for a moment before letting me pull him back into an urgent kiss. I focused on the intense rippling sensations of pleasure, one of my hands grasping the bed sheet, the other tangled in his hair.

“Maxwell, if you carry on like that I think I'm going to…”

“That's sort of what I was trying to achieve,” he said with a grin.

The ripples of pleasure became sweeping waves as I felt myself climax. Maxwell moved his fingers more gently against me, but he didn't stop.

“I've wanted to do that for so long,” he whispered, his eyes alight with desire as he increased the speed of his movements.

He pulled me in for another kiss. I whimpered against his lips as I felt the tension start to build in me again, my body moving instinctively against his hand.

***

Several orgasms later, I lay happily in his arms. 

"That was incredible," I said honestly, as he gently kissed my forehead. Given Maxwell’s extensive sexual experience and general enthusiasm, it wasn't really a surprise that he was a confident lover.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said with a grin. "I wanted to give you something to remember me by in Lythikos."

I snuggled deeper into his arms. "As if I could forget you."

I had to fight to stop myself from adding _because I love you_. Telling him for the first time after multiple orgasms didn't quite seem appropriate. But the words were almost constantly on my lips when we were together. I guess I was holding out to see if he would say them first. 

I was still awake when he drifted off to sleep. I lay there gazing happily at him as he slept. _I love you, Maxwell Beaumont. Even ten days in wretched Lythikos will be bearable knowing I’ll be back with you at the end of them._

  
  


***

**Maxwell**

  
  


The next morning there was a knock at Maxwell’s door as he was preparing to go down to breakfast. Assuming it would be Sabrina or Bertrand, he opened the door with a smile. To his surprise Queen Madeleine stood there, her expression unreadable.

“Lord Maxwell,” she said quietly. “Can I come in for a moment? We need to have a little chat.”


	27. Liam's Type

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Til you put me down_

**~*~ 19 Months Earlier. New York ~*~**

**Maxwell**

Although Maxwell and Drake had known each other since childhood, they weren’t exactly close friends. They were each closer to Liam than to one another, but it wasn’t until they came to jointly plan a bachelor party that Maxwell realised just how different their definitions of a good night were. 

Drake thought Liam would want quiet drinks in a dive bar, whiskey and some calm before the chaos of the social season. Maxwell knew that what Liam _actually_ needed was some fun, a night to relax and dance without Bastien breathing down his neck. Maxwell wished Leo could be there. He’d definitely be on board with the #TeamMaxwell plan. Tariq didn’t really have an opinion. He just wanted some fancy wine. The one thing that Maxwell and Drake did agree on was that neither of them was entirely sure why Liam had invited Tariq.

Eventually they reached a compromise: dinner in a quiet bar and then onto somewhere with a dancefloor and a good drinks selection. 

"I'm picking where we eat," Drake had insisted. “It’s gotta be somewhere unpretentious where Liam will be left alone.”

Drake kept an eye out for a suitable location, eventually smiling as he pointed to an unassuming bar. "That looks like the right kind of place."

"Oh god," said Tariq quietly, swallowing as Drake glared at him.

The four of them were about to step inside when Liam's phone rang.

"Nope," said Maxwell, attempting to grab his phone away. "Come on, Liam. Absolutely no princely business tonight."

“Keep your voice down, Beaumont,” Drake hissed, glaring at Maxwell. “You know Bastien only agreed to this on the basis that Liam went incognito.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Liam smiled, but he still looked at his phone. "It's my father. I have to take it, but I'll keep it quick. You three head on in."

They stepped into the bar. It was _definitely_ Drake's kind of place. It smelt of cooked meat and spilt drinks. The lighting was dim, probably to help hide the stains on the furnishings. Tariq glanced around nervously, as if he might be ambushed at any moment. Drake finally smiled genuinely for the first time that day. Maxwell really didn't mind where they ate as long as they went out afterwards, plus he was actually pretty hungry.

Drake tried to make eye contact with the server, a young guy who carefully avoided their gaze. He seemed to be begging his female colleague to take the table. All Maxwell could really make out from her back was that she was a redhead in an unflattering uniform. She turned toward them, a polite smile on her face.

“Waitress, there you are. We need your best table!” Tariq said stiffly. 

Drake stepped forward with a smile. “Forget the table. Just bring us whiskey, and lots of it.

She turned back to her colleague, who was making pleading gestures at her. While her back was turned, a grumpy looking guy in a suit led them over to a booth. Once they were seated, and Tariq had complained that the table felt sticky, the waitress returned. 

“Hello, gentlemen. I’ll be taking care of you this evening.”

“Waitress, steaks for the table,” Maxwell said enthusiastically. He glanced at her again. She was kind of cute, terrible polyester uniform aside. 

“How about some filet mignon, medium rare and prepared with a bearnaise sauce?” Tariq asked hopefully, carefully lifting his jacket sleeve from the table.

Maxwell could tell by the smile spreading over her face that the waitress was trying hard not to laugh. 

“The closest thing we have to filet mignon is the deluxe burger.”

Tariq’s face fell. “Dare I ask for your wine list?” He asked gloomily.

She was _definitely_ holding back a laugh. “We’ve got an excellent vintage house red.”

Tariq groaned. “House red?”

“It also comes in white.” There was a playful smile on her face.

Drake took control of the situation. “We’ll be fine with a bottle of whiskey… and four deluxe burgers.”

“Four?”

Drake gestured behind her and she turned to see Liam. For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other. Liam was smiling. The waitress looked slightly flustered. Maxwell watched them curiously. _Liam didn't look at women like that. He definitely_ _didn't look at waitresses like that_. Years of training in diplomacy and protocol had taught him to hide his emotions. Yet here he was, gazing at this woman as if she was the most magical thing he'd ever laid eyes on, and she seemed just as taken with him.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Liam politely. “Thank you for your patience, Miss…?”

“Uh, Sabrina.” She was blushing. 

“Charmed to make your acquaintance, Sabrina.”

She seemed to recover herself. “Trust me, the pleasure’s all mine. It’s nice to meet you. Now let me put your order in. Be right back!”

They were probably quite a rowdy table. They ordered another two bottles of house wine at closing time. If the waitress was irritated, she didn’t show it. She handled all of their requests with polite bemusement. Maxwell noticed that Liam kept shooting glances at her when he thought nobody would notice. 

After they’d paid, Liam approached the waitress. Maxwell couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it was obvious that they were interested in each other. _Okay_ , thought Maxwell, _who are you and what did you do with Liam? Maybe the prospect of Liam’s impending marriage had sent him into a waitress-seducing panic?_ He was never normally one for small flirtations or one night stands. 

When they stepped outside, Maxwell turned to the others. “Right, where are we going? It is definitely time to party!”

Drake rolled his eyes, but Liam smiled.

“Actually, Sabrina’s going to take us to a club. I thought a local would be able to recommend somewhere suitable.” Liam smiled when he said her name. 

“The waitress?” Tariq asked in confusion.

“She’ll be out in a minute,” said Liam. 

Maxwell glanced at Drake to see what he made of this development, but his face was set in its usual frown.

A few minutes later Sabrina reappeared. Maxwell's mouth opened in surprise. She’d changed into a figure-hugging, strapless, green dress that perfectly complimented her red hair. It was like one of those transformations in a rom-com. She somehow looked completely different.

“Wow,” said Drake quietly.

“Wow?” She asked, an amused smile on her face. 

“I...almost didn’t recognise you,” said Drake.

Even Tariq was impressed. “That uniform wasn’t doing you justice.”

“Yeah, the waitress is hot,” Maxwell said cheerfully and _loudly_.

Liam turned on Maxwell with a frown. “Ahem. Her name is Sabrina, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.”

 _Yes, good point, Liam, that was extremely not cool_. Maxwell realised the bottles of house wine had gone to his head. 

“Right. Sorry, Sabrina,” he said looking at her anxiously. “I meant to say, you look lovely. Now let’s get this party going!” To his relief, she seemed amused rather than angry, even if she did now think he was a sleazeball. 

“So she’s our tour guide?” Drake asked sceptically.

“Sabrina was kind enough to agree to show us around. She’s doing us a favour, so play nice,” said Liam firmly.

They all climbed into the car arranged by Drake. During the short drive Liam introduced her to them all. When they arrived at a busy club, Sabrina must have known someone, because they were able to skip the line. Inside, the music was loud, and the dancefloor was busy. _Finally, time for some fun._ Maxwell excitedly made a beeline toward the bar, Drake and Tariq close behind him.

"Time to party!"

"No one wants to see your running man, Maxwell."

"You there! Who do we talk to for bottle service?"

Maxwell quickly found himself chatting to a pretty woman in a silver dress. He offered to buy her a drink, but when he got back from the bar, he couldn't find her. He ended up chatting to a different woman in a blue dress. Then, silver dress woman reappeared, and next thing he knew she was throwing an extremely sticky drink over him. Maxwell glanced around and spotted Sabrina watching in amusement from where she was sat with Liam. He felt himself blushing. _Okay, she definitely thinks I'm a sleazeball._ She quickly turned her attention back to Liam.

After drying himself off with some paper towels, Maxwell returned cheerfully to the dancefloor. When he took out his phone to take some photos, he found his attention lingering on Sabrina and Liam. They were entirely absorbed in each other, completely oblivious to everyone and everything else around them. They were leaning in close to each other. Based on their body language, a casual observer would definitely assume they were a happy couple rather than near strangers who'd met only a few hours earlier.

Maxwell elbowed Drake, gesturing at them. "What do you think of that?"

Drake glowered. "I don't get why he's spending his last night in New York with a waitress he’ll never see again."

"It's not very _Liam_ is it?"

"No, it’s not. She's probably recognised him and is trying to have her Cinderella moment. She's gonna be pretty damn disappointed."

"Hmm," said Maxwell, but he wasn't convinced. Nothing about Sabrina gave him the impression she was a crown-chaser, and he'd met plenty of girls like that over the years.

A few drinks later, Maxwell approached their booth. He caught the end of their conversation as he stood watching them.

"You only get one chance at life. I want to make mine mean something."

"That’s beautiful, Sabrina."

Maxwell couldn't get over seeing Liam so genuinely happy. He couldn't remember _ever_ seeing him like this over anyone. 

"Hello, Maxwell," Sabrina said with a grin as they spotted him. "You smell mysteriously of Piña colada.”

"That's me, women find me so attractive they throw drinks at me to try and cool me down."

"Mmm hmm," she said with a smile. She had a great smile. It was warm and friendly, and it reached her eyes. He could understand why Liam liked it.

"I hope the venue meets your requirements," said Liam smiling at him. "I know you demanded a dancefloor."

"It's great," Maxwell said genuinely. "Full tour-guide points, Sabrina."

She smiled her amused smile again. "I'll consider that as an alternative career." _She has really nice eyes,_ Maxwell thought, large and blue. 

Maxwell knew that he should leave them to it. He snapped a photo of them then quickly made a return to the dancefloor. As he tried to impress a bachelorette party with some breakdancing moves, an idea occurred to him. _House Beaumont could still sponsor a suitor, it wasn't too late to throw their hat into the ring_.

He became absorbed in the music. The next time he looked around there was no sign of Liam or Sabrina. He found Drake sipping a whiskey by the bar.

"Where's Liam?"

"He mysteriously vanished with the waitress."

"Don't look so glum, Drake. I don't think Sabrina's a secret assassin."

"I just think it's a bad idea that's all."

When they got back to their hotel apartment there was no sign of Liam. Tariq didn't seem remotely interested in Liam's vanishing act and went to bed. Drake and Maxwell waited for their friend to get back.

He appeared shortly afterwards, an uncharacteristically dreamy smile on his face.

"Look what the cat dragged in," said Maxwell with a grin. "I bet I can guess what you've been up to."

"Unless your guess is visiting the Statue of Liberty, I think you'll be disappointed," Liam replied affably.

Drake shook his head at Maxwell. "Not everyone takes your approach to romance, Beaumont. We all know the only reason _you're_ alone tonight is because you were too sticky and coconut-scented to find anyone willing to come back with you."

"You wound me, Drake." Maxwell turned his attention back to Liam. "Wait, the Statue of Liberty? But it's way past midnight. That's a _terrible_ excuse."

"Sabrina was able to arrange a boat tour." The dreamy look was back when he said her name.

"Very convenient," said Drake sceptically. "Did you tell her that you're a Prince?"

Liam nodded. "And that I'll be married by the end of the year. I didn't deceive her, Drake." He looked in amusement between his two friends. "Now, if you've finished interrogating me, I should get some rest. I have to leave on the early flight."

Maxwell watched Liam go thoughtfully. "He really likes her."

Drake rolled his eyes. "He'll never see her again. Anyway I'm going to bed."

Maxwell headed to his room and got ready for bed. While he cleaned his teeth he made his decision. He was going to invite Sabrina to Cordonia as House Beaumont's suitor. Lady Rose’s exit had created a convenient vacancy. Who better to fill it than someone Liam was already smitten with? They could slice two apples with one knife. _Okay, it was probably a slightly crazy idea, and there was a high chance of death by Bertrand_ , but he knew it was the right decision. Liam didn't look at women like that. Liam was never that openly happy. _Surely he deserved a chance to keep that in his life?_ Judging by the way Sabrina had looked at Liam, it was definitely mutual. 

Admittedly she would have a lot to learn about Cordonia, the court, waltzing, forks, and, well, everything. But he'd seen _My Fair Lady_. It would all be fine. Bertrand would make a great Henry Higgins. Plus Sabrina seemed like fun to be around. That would make princess school more bearable. 

As he lay in bed, Maxwell briefly checked his own motivations for the plan. _You think she's hot, will that be a problem?_ He thought back with a stab of embarrassment to the Lady Rose debacle. _She can be hot but not my type_ , he told himself, _because she’s Liam’s type_. 

The next morning he googled the time her bar opened and stood outside from an hour before. He quickly realised that his plan was going to backfire spectacularly if she wasn't working that day.

Half an hour before opening time he spotted her approaching, and his heart leapt in relief. She was wearing jeans and a leather jacket. Looking at her in daylight, he wondered how'd he'd ever dismissed her as only kind of cute. She was gorgeous. _Ideal queen material_ , he told himself, _she'd look great on a commemorative medal_.

"Sabrina! Glad I caught you.”

She looked at him in surprise. She clearly wasn’t expecting to see him again. 

“We’re heading back to Cordonia so Liam can find someone to marry and all that jazz. But before I go, I wanted to officially extend you an invitation to join us for the festivities in Cordonia. 

She just seemed confused. "Huh?"

"You wouldn’t usually be allowed to join… but I want to sponsor you!"

"Sponsor me?" Her mouth opened in surprise and confusion.

"I’m from a noble house, but I don’t have any sisters so we don’t have anyone in contention to marry the Prince." Maxwell decided not to tell her about the Lady Rose fiasco. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea about his motives. "Instead, we can sponsor any girl we choose. And you’re my pick."

"What’s in it for you?" She asked curiously, cocking her head to one side slightly.

"If you accept you’ll owe me three boons, each favour more fraught with peril than the last."

"Hmm, sounds risky," she said with a playful smile, which he couldn't help but return.

He ran his hand through his hair somewhat bashfully. "I’m just messing with you. I’m trying to help you out, Sabrina." He looked at her seriously. "I’m not just doing it for you. I saw how Liam looked at you last night. I’ve never seen him so happy. Honestly? I don’t want him to lose that. We’re kinda crunched for time, though. I’ve got a plane leaving within the hour…"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa. You’re moving a little fast, don’t you think?"

"No time to waste. The opening Masquerade is tonight! It’s the start of the… uh, I guess you could say, it’s the start of the competition."

"What do you mean?" 

Maxwell took a breath, trying to work out how to succinctly describe the insanity of the social season. He knew that it would sound seriously odd to someone unfamiliar with Cordonia. "There’s a whole horde of gorgeous, rich, noble women vying to become Cordonia’s next queen. And it’s not just about winning the Prince’s hand. You’ve also got to prove to the court that you can rule Cordonia with him. But I think you’ve got what it takes. You’re witty and charming."

"Um, thanks. So… a fancy Masquerade… and what else would I be getting myself into?"

"Fun stuff, I promise! You’ll get to go yachting in the Mediterranean, skiing in the Alps, and dancing in the Royal Palace…” Maxwell shrugged. “Or, y’know, you can stay here… And go back to your waitressing gig with your crappy boss. That’s probably about as good." _Okay, low blow_ , but he could tell it was working. _Come on, come on, come on_. "And of course this way you'll get to see Liam again."

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled a happy dreamy smile, a mirror of the one on Liam's face the previous night. _These two are perfect for each other_.

"I’m in."

 _Yes_! Maxwell felt himself beaming. "Yeah! Go pack your bags. This is going to be the adventure of a lifetime!"

*******

**Sabrina**

Before I left for Lythikos the next morning, I said goodbye to Maxwell. He seemed melancholy. I did my best to be cheery, but it was obvious that something was weighing on his mind. I guessed it was the prospect of the time apart. 

“It’s only ten days,” I said reassuringly.

He smiled weakly. “Just take care of yourself, Sabrina.”

He gave me a gentle kiss as we parted. It was tender rather than passionate.

"I'll be back before you know it."

As soon as I was on my way to the station, I messaged him. 

Sabrina: Missing you already. Can't wait to see you again xxx'

***

“How are you feeling about this?” Drake asked once we were settled in a train compartment, speeding towards Lythikos. Specter was curled up in his basket on the floor next to me. 

“Never a dull moment in Lythikos. Do you think we'll be served cold food?”

“I'd almost be disappointed if we weren't. Besides, at least we know where her wine cellar is.”

“Very true.”

“Do you know why Madeleine wants you there?” Drake asked awkwardly.

“Yeah,” I replied with a sigh. “She’s hoping I’ll agree to be Liam’s mistress. She thinks he needs me... She’s going to be pretty disappointed when I tell him about me and Maxwell.” I looked at Drake anxiously. “How do you think Liam will take it?”

“Honestly Brooks, with Liam, he won’t tell you even if he is hurt.” Drake glanced around the train compartment thoughtfully. “You know, I think just having you around might help, even when he does find out about you and Beaumont. The more people around him who care about him when Auvernal arrive, the better.”

“And Bertrand’s here to advise him.”

“Yeah.”

***

When we arrived at Lythikos, Olivia was waiting outside the keep to greet everyone. She led us inside and her staff brought out large steins of Lythikos Nog. I sipped mine gratefully, remembering to photograph things for Pictogram. I was lured there under professional pretences, so I was at least going to do my job.

Drake and I managed to hide ourselves in a convenient corner with Hana.

“I'm so glad you're here,” she said, giving me a hug.

“Thanks Hana, any idea what's on our itinerary?”

“So the three day Lythikos festival begins tomorrow. Queen Isabella and King Bradshaw are arriving on the last day, and there'll be a ball to celebrate their arrival. After that it's the usual: skiing, ice skating, and, for Liam and Madeleine, touring the region."

“General hazing by Olivia?” Drake suggested.

“You called?” Olivia appeared behind us.

“Hi, Olivia,” I said with a smile. 

“Sabrina, Hana, Walker…”

“Hello Olivia,” said Hana. Drake just nodded at her. 

Olivia looked at me curiously. “Sabrina, will you join me for a drink after dinner this evening?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good.”

She left us and started shepherding her guests through to the parlour.

At dinner, Drake and I were once again seated together toward the back of the room, along with the other less distinguished guests. I didn’t care. _Bring on the tepid soup_. 

This time however, we were served promptly, and the food was excellent. There was even whiskey served along with the wine and champagne.

“Not bad,” said Drake, sipping it appreciatively. “She's brought out the good stuff.”

“So doesn’t anyone find it weird that Auvernal is trying to secure an alliance before Liam even has an heir?” I asked Drake over dessert. 

Drake shrugged. “That's royal marriage politics for you. In the meantime their priority is ensuring preferential trade incentives with Cordonia." 

“Who’s Liam's heir at the moment?” I ask curiously.

“Honestly Brooks, I'm not entirely sure. Leo's children are out of the line of succession because he abdicated. I think it's a distant cousin living in Monaco.”

***

After dinner, everyone moved through to the parlour for cocktails. Olivia had arranged for a string quartet to play. I didn’t recognise any of the music. I suspected they were all traditional Cordonian pieces. 

“I'd forgotten how these evenings go on forever,” I said, listening for a while. 

“Tell me about it,” said Drake. "Can I get you a drink?"

“Sounds good. Thanks Drake.”

While Drake went to get the drinks, I checked my phone. Maxwell had read my last message but hadn’t yet replied. I messaged him again. 

Sabrina: Safely in Lythikos. Wish you were here or even better I was there. How's you? Xxx'

Drake returned with two whiskeys and handed me one. I noticed Liam scan the room, smiling and heading over when he spotted us. 

“Have you two already resorted to lurking in the corner with whiskey?” 

“It's a good corner and good whiskey. Don't knock it until you've tried it,” I said cheerfully.

“I'm just glad to have my Lythikos drinking buddy back,” said Drake.

“God, it feels like a long time since we were last here,” I said thoughtfully. “And it was only a year or so.”

Liam nodded sadly. “I'm not sure where the time has gone.” Madeleine beckoned for him to come and join her in conversation with an ambassador. He smiled at us ruefully. “I’ll speak to you both later. I’m glad that you’ve come to Lythikos, Sabrina.”

“Thanks, Liam,” I said awkwardly. I assumed he didn’t know that Madeleine’s scheming was the only reason I was there.

As the evening wore on, Hana came to find me. 

“How are things with Madeleine?” I asked curiously. Hana had barely managed to leave her side all evening.

Hana paused before answering. “Sometimes tricky, but she isn't as bad as she wants everyone to believe.” She yawned discreetly. “I wish these things didn't always go on so late. It's been weeks since I got to bed before midnight.”

“Hopefully things won't wrap up too late tonight.”

“Are you still meeting Olivia?” Hana asked.

“I guess so. I wonder what's on her mind.”

Kiara waved at Hana from across the room. “I'd better go, Sabrina. Madeleine must need something. I'll see you tomorrow.” She smiled and squeezed my hand. “I’m really happy you’re here.”

“Thanks, Hana.”

I glanced at my phone, Maxwell had read both of my messages, but there was no reply. I hoped he was okay. He’d definitely seemed quiet that morning.

Drake took Hana’s place. The evening was drawing to a close and guests had started to drift to bed.

"How's it going?" He asked.

“Same old, same old. It's like the engagement tour all over again,” I said with a wry smile.

Drake grinned. “At least _now_ you can understand why I'm so grumpy.”

“I'd forgotten just how boring all this can be when Maxwell isn't around to --”

Olivia caught my eye and gestured toward a door at the back of the room. 

“Sorry Drake, gotta go engage in some mysterious subterfuge with Olivia.”

“Have fun, Brooks.”

***

I followed Olivia through the door. It led to a narrow, steep wood-panelled staircase.

“Where are we going?”

“My chambers.”

“Isn’t there an easier route?”

“We’re using this one.”

Olivia led us through several doorways until we reached one that was more ornate. She reached into her evening bag and pulled out a jewelled dagger.

“Olivia, if you're going to kill me, couldn't you have done it before making me walk up all these stairs?”

“Ha ha.”

She inserted the dagger into a slit in the door and twisted it. The door swung open. I followed her inside, and the door clicked shut behind us. We were in an ornate suite of rooms, all decorated in the elaborate Nevrakis style. Another closed door led to what I assumed was Olivia's bedroom.

“Very nice.”

“Thank you, wine?”

“Please.”

Olivia poured some red wine into a delicate goblet and handed it to me. Then she gestured to a velvet sofa.

“Shall we?”

I took a seat next to her. “So Olivia, what's this all about?”

She sighed, looking at me seriously. “Sabrina, I --”'

She was cut off as my phone rang. I checked the number, it was Maxwell. 

“I'll just tell him that I'll call him back.” I stood up and walked through to the small reception room. “Hey you, can I call you back in a little bit? I'm just with Olivia.”

“It's kind of important.” He didn't sound like his usual happy-go-lucky Maxwell self.

“Oh, okay. No worries. What's wrong? Has something happened?”

“I've been thinking since you left… about us,” his voice was quiet and strained. 

I suddenly felt anxious. “Oh?”

“I'm not sure it's a good idea.”

My heart dropped, and my stomach lurched. “Maxwell, what are you talking about? We were fine last night. We were _amazing_ last night.”

“I guess I've realised I'm not ready for this. It's too much.”

“But we can take things as slowly as you like! There's no rush. We don't have to go away together if you're not ready." I could feel myself panicking.

“I'm sorry, Sabrina... I just can't do it anymore. Can we go back to being friends?”

I could barely believe what I was hearing. It didn't make any sense.

“Is this about Liam? Because I promise you, you have nothing to worry about.”

“It's not about that. It's about me. I'm just not cut out for a serious relationship.”

“Are you sure nothing’s happened? Shall I come back? I can come straight back in the morning!"

My frantic tone had caught Olivia’s attention. She stood watching me curiously.

“Please don't, Sabrina. It would only hurt you. I'm… I’m sure about this. I've been thinking about it all day. It's just too big a commitment for me.” He sounded forlorn.

“I don't understand…”

“You'll be grateful in the long run. There's no harm done. We haven't slept together. We're not in love. We can just be friends again.”

“Right… Friends…” I said quietly, fighting back tears. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"I hope Lythikos is fun. Goodbye, Sabrina, I'm really sorry."

He sounded like he was going to cry, but he hung up before I could say anything else.

*******

**Maxwell**

Once the call with Sabrina ended, Maxwell found himself staring at his phone wallpaper. It was a picture of them together at Christmas with Specter.

"Goodbye, little blossom,” he said quietly. “I love you." 

His hands shaking, he changed his phone background to a photo of a beach. For a while he just sat and stared at the paintings of his illustrious Beaumont ancestors on the wall. His mouth was dry from the whiskey he’d used to summon the courage for the call. Madeleine’s words still echoed in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope opening with a flashback wasn't too annoying, but for plot reasons I needed to include a glimpse of Maxwell's perspective on the night he and Liam met Sabrina.
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift. (Songwriters Taylor Swift, Max Martin and Shellback)


	28. Madeleine's Pet

_Played with fire, felt its burn_

_I would have thought that I would have learned_

_I melted every time you kissed me_

_Each time you would leave, I thought that you would miss me_

**Sabrina**

_"I hope Lythikos is fun. Goodbye, Sabrina, I'm really sorry."_

As the call ended, I burst into tears. Olivia came over and patted me awkwardly on the shoulder. 

“What was all that about?”

“Maxwell broke up with me.” I started to sob.

“Come and sit down, Sabrina,” said Olivia firmly.

I followed her back to the sofa and took a large gulp of wine. Olivia handed me a tissue, and I wiped away my tears and most of my mascara. I had no idea what the hell just happened. I felt like I’d missed the last step walking downstairs. 

Olivia looked at me seriously. “I hate to say I told you so. Actually no, I don’t. I told you so.”

“Thanks, Olivia,” I said weakly.

“Did he give you any reason?”

“He said it’s too big a commitment for him.”

“I _tried_ to tell you, Sabrina. I’ve known Maxwell Beaumont for a long time. He’s got through plenty of lovers. I don’t think any of them have stuck around long. He’s probably telling you the truth.”

“I thought things were different with us.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “I thought you were smarter than that.”

I took another sip of wine. Maybe Olivia was right. Maybe Maxwell _was_ telling the truth. I tried to imagine going back to just being his friend. It felt impossible. 

“I think I should go back to Ramsford tomorrow so that I can at least talk to him.”

“Beg him to take you back?” Olivia asked sceptically. 

I felt myself blush. “I thought we were in love,” I said quietly.

“Did he tell you that he loved you?”

“No,” I replied sadly.

Olivia just raised an eyebrow at me. I suddenly felt stupid. I must have completely misread my whole relationship with Maxwell.

We sat in silence for a while. Olivia refilled my wine glass. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something else.”

“Yeah?” My mind was still replaying all of my recent conversations with Maxwell, trying to find clues about his plan to end our relationship. 

“ _Why_ have you let Madeleine manipulate you into returning to court?” 

I looked at her in surprise. “I didn’t have a choice, Olivia. She used my job against me.”

“Hmm. You know what she’s hoping of course?” Her gaze was scrutinising.

“She’s hoping that I’ll pick things up with Liam.”

“That’s not all, Sabrina. She’ll be hoping to use you as both Liam’s mistress and a pet journalist.”

“She’s going to be disappointed.”

Olivia gave me a penetrating stare. “Is she?”

“I'm not going to become Liam’s mistress just because Maxwell dumped me!”

“Sabrina, are you really going to pretend you have no feelings for him? Your misguided fling with Maxwell might have been a distraction, but we all know how Liam feels about you.”

“Firstly, I didn’t have a fling with Maxwell, _we were in a relationship_. Secondly, I’m only interested in being Liam’s friend. He _chose_ to marry Madeleine. It isn’t my job to pick up the pieces for them.”

Olivia still looked unconvinced. “Whatever you decide, Sabrina, I advise against letting Madeleine call all the shots. She isn’t in a strong position at the moment. The press are turning against her, and she and Liam have Auvernal breathing down their necks. There’s no need to let her keep you in a little birdcage, singing for seeds.”

“I’m only here for ten days, then I’m…” With an unpleasant lurch it occurred to me that I wouldn’t be going either to Monterisso _or_ back to Ramsford. I’d need to find an apartment. I started to cry again. 

Olivia stood up and walked away. When she reappeared she was holding a bottle of cleanser and a wet face cloth.

“Sabrina, you should take your makeup off. It will only start rumours if you’re seen with bloodshot eyes and mascara everywhere.”

I knew that she was probably right. I carefully removed my smeared makeup. 

“That’s better. You’ll be working tomorrow I presume?”

“Yeah, I’ve got an article to write about the festival.”

“Let me show you to your room.”

Olivia led me out of her chambers by another door, this one leading to a familiar upstairs corridor. She led the way to the bedroom I’d been assigned, closing the door behind us.

It was certainly an upgrade on the room I’d been given on my previous trip to Lythikos. Specter was sleeping in his bed in a corner of the room. He looked up sleepily at us.

“Very nice,” I said quietly. Maybe I could just squat at Lythikos with Olivia until I found somewhere to live.

Olivia ignored me. She moved to the side of the bed, reaching into her bag to take out yet another dagger. Pulling a tapestry of some nymphs aside, she revealed a small door. She inserted the dagger into a slit in the door and twisted it. The door swung open to reveal a dark passage. 

“That passage leads to Liam’s room. There's a switch on the wall. If you push it, it opens a concealed door. If you do decide to meet him, this is the most discreet way.”

I felt a rush of annoyance. “Olivia, I am _not_ going to be making any nocturnal visits to Liam. Anyway, isn’t he sharing a room with Madeleine?”

Olivia snorted. “They specifically requested separate chambers.”

She pulled the door shut, rearranged the tapestry and held the dagger out to me.

“No thanks.”

She rolled her eyes and placed it carefully on top of the dressing table. “Get some rest, Sabrina.”

After she’d left the room, I locked the door and burst into tears. I got ready for bed as quickly as possible, curling up in a tight ball under the covers. I couldn’t stop thinking about Maxwell’s words on the phone: There's no harm done, we haven't slept together, we're not in love. But I _did_ love him, and it really hurt. 

***

The next morning I woke up, feeling a weight in my chest as I remembered the events of the previous night. I decided to skip breakfast. I wasn’t in the mood for another awkward breakfast table encounter, and I knew there’d be plenty of food stalls at the festival. I checked my phone, hoping pathetically to see messages from Maxwell saying that last night was a mistake, but my only notifications were emails from work. Hating my own weakness, I stalked him on social media, but he hadn’t posted anything new. 

When I finally dragged myself out of bed and looked in the mirror, I quickly realised that I looked tired and sad. My eyes were bloodshot from crying and I had puffy bags under my eyes. I gritted my teeth and headed for the shower. An hour and extensive amounts of concealer later, I looked okay. 

I checked my phone again, still nothing from Maxwell.

Hana: I’m not on Madeleine duty today! So I can spend some time at the festival with you and Drake :) Meet you outside in 10? X

I threw on a pink jumper dress, my coat and wrapped my scarf around my neck. Giving myself a little shake, I put Specter on his lead and headed outside to the festival.

I caught up with Hana and Drake in the courtyard. The three of us watched Olivia, Madeleine and Liam step onto the stage to give the opening speeches. I recorded them on my phone so that I didn’t have to pay any attention. Cordonian unity bla bla bla, might of Lythikos bla bla bla. _Maxwell doesn’t love me._

I clapped along politely with everyone else when they finished speaking.

“What activity are we doing?” Hana asked, looping her arm through mine.

“Let's throw some axes,” Drake suggested.

“Sounds good to me. I feel like throwing things,” I said bitterly.

“Then can we decorate cookies?” Hana asked, giving me an anxious glance.

“Absolutely.”

As the winter festival progressed my ability to feign enjoyment ebbed. I just wanted to escape to my room so that I could be alone, but I was aware that I was meant to be covering the event for _Trend_. 

While Hana and Drake chatted to Kiara, I slipped away from the festival, finding a quiet bench to sit on that overlooked the frozen lake. My memory drifted back to Maxwell encouraging me to skate with Liam during the social season. I let myself cry. Once I could face it, I dried my eyes and reapplied some makeup. My eyes were still bloodshot but it would have to do. I decided to just ditch the festival and head back to my room. Dinner that evening was a buffet, so I could skip it without anyone noticing.

Winding my way through the stalls and crowds as quickly as I could, I bumped into someone. When I looked up to apologise, I realised that it was Liam. 

“Sabrina?” He asked, looking at me anxiously. “Is everything okay?”

“Sorry, Liam,” I said quickly. “I'm just not feeling well. I'm going for a lie down.”

“Can I get you anything?” He asked in concern.

“No. Thank you though, Liam.” I gave him a grateful smile and continued on. 

***

About an hour later, as I was lying miserably on my bed staring at the ceiling, my phone buzzed. 

Drake: Want to bail on the buffet? Can find somewhere in town to eat some real food.

Sabrina: Actually yes, sounds good.

Drake: Sure thing. Meet you outside in an hour.

Drake and I found a quiet, low-key restaurant to eat dinner. Once we’d ordered, Drake sat back to look at me. I could tell by his expression that he was worried about me. 

“What’s Maxwell done, Brooks?”

“He broke up with me,” I said quietly, looking down at the checkered tablecloth. 

Drake’s expression darkened. “Bloody Beaumont. Did he give you a reason?”

“He doesn’t think he’s cut out for a serious relationship.” I took a sip of my beer. “Honestly, Drake, I’m kind of scared by how badly I misread the whole situation. I thought we were…” I trailed off gloomily. 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Brooks. I’ve known Maxwell since we were kids. He tends to throw himself wholeheartedly into things.” Drake’s face fell sympathetically. “Just not always for very long.”

“Yeah,” I said sadly. “I’m kind of seeing that now.”

“Three months would _definitely_ be a record for a Maxwell relationship though. He’s usually a one night only kind of guy.”

My pasta arrived and I stared at it sadly. I didn’t feel very hungry. 

***

**Drake**

After dinner, Drake and Sabrina went for a drink. It was hard seeing her crushed again, but Drake had known the situation with Maxwell was a seriously bad idea all along. He couldn't condemn Maxwell for falling for her. Lord knows he’d made the same mistake back during the social season, but he’d long ago accepted that she only had eyes for Liam, or so he’d thought. He’d been completely thrown by her relationship with Maxwell. He didn’t blame Sabrina for the misguided decision. She’d been brokenhearted and vulnerable. He did blame Maxwell. _There was no excuse for him to start a relationship with her, knowing full well that he didn’t do relationships_. 

Sabrina hadn’t eaten much of her dinner, but she did seem happy to drink. By the time they headed back to the Keep, she was definitely tipsy. She stumbled on the stone steps, but he caught her.

“Come on, Brooks. You don’t want a twisted ankle before the ball.”

“Ughh, it would be a good excuse to get out of it.”

“Ana De Luca would still expect you to go, even if you broke a leg.”

“Fine, but I’m not dancing.”

“You can sit in a corner and drink whiskey with me.”

“Okay.” She toppled again, almost taking out a table with a vase on it. “Whoops, sorry Olivia. I’ll try not to break any priceless Nevrakis heirlooms.”

Drake shook his head and walked her to her bedroom door. “I take it you’ll be alright from here?”

“Yes. Thanks, Drake.” She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. “Thank you for being a good friend.”

“It’s alright, Brooks. Drink some water? Get some rest?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Night, Drake.”

***

Drake made his way back to his own room. To his surprise, he found Liam blocking his path, a frown on his face.

“Everything okay, Liam?”

Liam swallowed. “When were you going to tell me about this?”

“About what?”

“About you and Sabrina.”

Drake sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You’ve got the wrong idea, Liam. There’s nothing going on between me and Brooks.”

“I saw you embracing her. I know you two sneaked off for dinner together and that she was in tears earlier. I… I just thought you valued our friendship enough to be honest with me.”

Drake felt his patience snapping. He was so tired of dealing with other people’s secrets.

“Christ’s sake, Liam. Wrong bloody man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Heartbreaker by Dolly Parton. (Songwriters Carole Bayer Sager and David Wolfert)


	29. Commoner's Corner

_There was a time when we stayed up all night_

_Best friends, yeah, talking till the daylight_

_We took the joys alongside the pain_

_With not much to lose but so much to gain_

  
  


**Drake**

_“Christ’s sake, Liam. Wrong bloody man!”_

Drake regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Sabrina and Maxwell had broken up, there was really no need for Liam to know.

Liam’s expression shifted from anger to confusion. 

Drake sighed. “Look, let’s get a drink and talk?”

Liam nodded. The two of them headed into Drake’s room. Drake poured out two generous tumblers of whiskey and handed one to his friend. 

“Thank you,” said Liam accepting it. He looked at Drake apologetically. “I’m sorry I accused you, Drake, I…” He trailed off for a moment. “Sabrina is in a relationship?”

Drake took a sip of whiskey. “She was.” He tried to work out how much to say. “They ended things with her yesterday. That’s why I had dinner with her. _That’s_ why she was upset at the festival.” He looked at his friend seriously. “Liam, this really isn’t my secret to tell. I don’t think Brooks wants people to know.”

“Do you know how long it had been going on?” 

Drake scratched the back of his neck. “I think about three months.”

“Oh.” Liam looked around the room sadly. “This isn’t easy to hear.”

Drake felt both pity and frustration toward his friend. “Liam,” he said sympathetically. “You must have known this would happen eventually? Surely you didn’t expect Brooks to take a vow of chastity?”

“I…” Liam’s face fell. “No. You are quite right.” He sighed heavily. “Like it or not I’m a married man. Sabrina has every right to move on with her life.”

“It’s okay to be upset by it. But you shouldn’t be hard on Brooks. She literally had to watch you marry another woman.”

Liam looked despondently down at his drink. “I’ve been selfish, Drake. The belief that she still loves me has comforted throughout my marriage.” He swallowed. “But I love her. I want her to be happy, whatever form that happiness takes.”

_It definitely didn’t take the form of Maxwell Beaumont_ , Drake thought bitterly. “She cares about you, Liam. That’s why she didn’t tell you. She didn’t want to hurt you.”

Liam nodded thoughtfully. “But you say it didn’t work out?”

“It didn’t work out.”

They sat in silence for a while. Liam was clearly trying to process his emotions.

“Will she want to go home to Ramsford?” He asked eventually.

_Nope, definitely not a good idea_. “Ironically, I think she’ll be better off at court. It’ll keep her mind off it,” Drake replied as casually as possible. 

“Maybe I should invite Maxwell here?” Liam suggested. “I know how close he and Sabrina are. I’m sure he’ll be able to help cheer her up.”

Drake grimaced. He’d _really_ wanted to avoid this. 

“Maybe best not to, Li,” he said quietly. 

Realisation flitted across Liam’s eyes. He opened his mouth in astonishment. “Sabrina and _Maxwell_?”

“Yeah.”

“I…” Liam trailed off in obvious disbelief. “Sabrina was in a relationship with _Maxwell_?”

“Yes.”

“ _Maxwell_ broke up with Sabrina?”

“Last night.”

Liam was apparently struggling to process the news. He looked utterly bewildered. He ran a hand distractedly through his hair. “I don’t know what I expected, but it certainly wasn’t _this_.”

“Yeah, it took me by surprise too.”

“How long have you known?” The question wasn’t exactly accusatory, but there was a hint of tension in Liam’s voice. 

“They didn’t tell me,” said Drake quickly. “I figured it out.”

Liam finished his drink, and Drake refilled his glass.

“She tried to tell me,” said Liam eventually. “At Applewood. I was talking to her...” He groaned. “I’ve been so blind. I never even considered it as a possibility.” He took another sip of his drink, looking at Drake seriously. “Why did Maxwell end things with her?”

“He was afraid of commitment,” said Drake, shaking his head. 

“Typical Maxwell,” said Liam incredulously.

*******

**Sabrina**

The next morning I woke up with a hangover. In some ways I didn’t mind. It was at least a distraction from feeling miserable. I checked my phone in bed. Still nothing from Maxwell. I didn’t know what I was hoping for: a message saying he wanted me back, maybe? Or a declaration of love? I just wanted some small sign that he missed me. Hell, I’d be excited if he’d forwarded me a cute dog video.

I got ready for the day and dragged myself down to breakfast. I loaded my plate with the greasiest breakfast food options I could find and poured myself a large coffee. Drake took a seat next to me.

“How are you doing this morning?”

“Ughhh,” I replied, stirring more sugar into my coffee. 

Drake smiled. “That good, eh?” His smile wavered. “Last night Liam saw us coming back from dinner. He... Err... Accused me of being in a relationship with you.”

I felt a stab of guilt. “Drake, I’m so sorry! Do you want me to talk to him?”

“It’s okay. I hope you don’t mind, but I told him you’d just broken up with someone. I tried not to say who.” Drake sighed. “But then Liam suggested we invite Maxwell to Lythikos and…”

I groaned, sinking my head into my hands. “I should have just been honest with Liam weeks ago.” I looked at Drake nervously. “How did he take it?”

He paused before answering. “It did upset him, but he was mostly surprised. He acknowledged that he can’t expect you to stay single forever. He does want you to be happy.”

“So, I’m not being banished from Cordonia?”

Drake smiled. “I don’t think so.”

It was a bitter irony to discover that Liam would have accepted my relationship with Maxwell now that it was over. 

“Thanks, Drake. I’m really sorry to have put you in that position.” 

“It’s okay, Brooks. I'm sorry I told Liam.”

***

The second day of the festival was much like the first, so I spent the afternoon writing my piece for _Trend_. It took me hours longer than it should have done because I was so distracted. 

I spent ages on my phone going through all of the photos of me and Maxwell together, trying to spot any signs that he was scared of commitment or wanted to leave me. I couldn’t find any though. We just looked happy. 

I read through all of our messages. I thought back on our conversations. Our sudden break-up still didn’t make any more sense to me. I knew that Olivia and Drake were unsurprised that he’d left me, but they both consistently underestimated Maxwell. Maybe he really did just panic about commitment when I left for Lythikos. 

I put my head down on the desk feeling utterly confused. I wanted to talk to someone, but the person I wanted to talk to was _Maxwell_. Being unexpectedly dumped by your boyfriend, who was also your best friend, sucked. It meant double the loneliness.

***

Drake and I were back on the table of exiles for dinner. We’d nicknamed it _Commoner’s Corner_. During dessert, both of our phones vibrated. 

Unknown Number: Library, 22:00. 

“Very mysterious,” said Drake quietly.

“Must be Olivia’s top secret number,” I suggested. “It feels like the set up for a detective novel. Maybe she's going to read us all a mysterious will."

"God knows with Olivia," said Drake with a small smile. 

At ten, Drake and I made our way to the library. Seated at a long table were Olivia, Liam, Madeleine and Bertrand. Liam carefully avoided my eyes as he greeted us. Kiara and Hana arrived shortly afterwards. I chose a seat in between Hana and Drake.

“I wonder what this is all about?” Hana whispered to me.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” I replied quietly. 

Once we were seated, Liam stood up. “I have invited you all here this evening because you are the people whom I trust most.” 

I felt a pang of guilt that Liam had still included me, even after finding out I’d basically lied to his face on multiple occasions. 

Liam looked around at us all seriously. “As you are all aware, I have recently faced criticism from both the people and the press. There is understandable concern that we haven’t yet apprehend those behind the attack on the orchard. Now we must deal with a covert threat from Auvernal. I am seeking advice from all of you on how best to handle this delicate situation.”

I didn’t know if Liam was usually so open about his problems. My eyes met Drake’s, and judging by his expression, I suspected not. 

“I take it you do not wish to commit to a potential betrothal alliance?” Kiara asked.

“To align with Auvernal would only alienate our other allies,” Liam replied firmly. “This visit must demonstrate Cordonia’s stability.”

“So that Auvernal back the hell off?” Drake asked.

“Indeed,” Liam replied.

“Normally, I would advocate for a show of might,” said Olivia. “Unfortunately, given Auvernal’s military renown, that is unlikely to sway them.”

“Still,” said Bertrand. “Lythikos is doubtless the best place to welcome them. They will respect the region’s strength and history.”

“I should warn you all that we’re having to offer them something,” said Madeleine. “They’re too powerful to agree to leave with nothing.”

“I am prepared to offer them a preferential trade deal" Liam explained calmly. "I will be making the same offer to Monterisso. In exchange, I will expect them to commit to renewing and upholding our border treaties.”

“A very fair offer,” said Bertrand. “If Auvernal are visiting for a fortnight how do you plan on keeping them entertained?” He coughed meaningfully. “King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella have a reputation for preferring partying to politics.”

“I have several displays of traditional combat and warfare planned for the last day of the festival," said Olivia. "Those should appeal to their interests. Furthermore, all preparations are in place for the ball tomorrow night. Then, for the next week, we will show them the best that Lythikos can offer in terms of skiing, skating and luxury hospitality.”

"We're also taking Queen Isabella to a fashion show," added Hana. "And I've prepared a series of outfits for Liam and Madeleine in Auvernese colours. Queen Isabella is an international style icon, so she should appreciate the gesture.”

"Thank you, Hana," said Madeleine gratefully. “During the second week of their visit they will tour several regions of Cordonia with Liam and myself. We also have excursions planned, including outings to the opera and Casino District. Their visit will conclude with a state dinner at the Palace.” 

“A good plan,” said Bertrand. “You will of course need to display absolute confidence.” He hesitated for a moment. “King Liam and Queen Madeleine, the press has noticed a decline in your energy following the attack on the orchard. Of course, this is understandable given the circumstances, but any sign of weakness will be seized upon by Auvernal.”

“I will ensure that the press have no reason to question us,” said Liam firmly.

“Absolutely,” agreed Madeleine, looking up from her phone. “Justin and I have been working together on a new media strategy.” _So she hadn’t sacked him after Applewood_. 

On cue, Justin strolled into the room, a broad smile on his face. 

“Speak of the devil,” said Drake quietly. 

“I don’t remember inviting you,” said Olivia coolly. 

Justin smiled warmly at her. “Queen Madeleine requested my presence.”

“Indeed,” said Madeleine. “I _just_ invited Justin to join us, since we are discussing press strategy, and he is my press secretary.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. Justin kept smiling and took the seat opposite me.

“In terms of the press. We will need to start by impressing Ana and Donnie tomorrow,” said Kiara.

“I assume they will both be in attendance?” Liam asked Justin. 

“Actually,” I said calmly. “Ana won’t be attending because she has the flu. My colleague James will be covering the events during the day, and I'll be covering the ball."

I was aware of everyone’s eyes flickering toward me. Madeleine twitched, and I caught Olivia’s eye. She was right, there was no need for me to dance to Madeleine’s tune.

Madeleine gave me a forced smile. “Well, isn’t that convenient?” 

Justin grinned and pushed his glasses up his nose. “I’ve had confirmation that Donnie will also be in attendance on behalf of CBC. This ball needs to be a triumph. It's vital in restoring public faith in King Liam and Queen Madeleine's leadership."

“Indeed,” said Madeleine. “This ball is the most important social event since our wedding.”

I glanced between Justin and Madeleine in confusion. “It’s all very well trying to impress the press at a ball,” I said quietly, feeling nervous about what I was about to say. “I’m sure Olivia has arranged a fantastic event, and _Trend’s_ readers will enjoy the discussion of who wore what... But I doubt it will do much to reassure the people."

Liam finally met my eyes. I was aware this was the closest I'd ever come to criticising him.

"The attack on the orchard has understandably scared people. Even a hint of conflict with Auvernal will add to that fear. Surely the most important thing is King Liam’s speech on Auvernal’s arrival tomorrow morning, not the ball. _That’s_ your opportunity to reassure people that you have control of the situation. To convince them that Auvernal are a beneficial ally and not a threat.” I shrugged awkwardly. “Anyway that’s my perspective as a foreign commoner.”

Justin looked at me thoughtfully, his brow creased. 

Drake nodded at me. “As your _other_ resident commoner, Brooks is right. People might enjoy the courtly gossip, but all they really give a damn about is knowing you have their safety under control.”

Kiara nodded. "Indeed, and you will need to impress the international journalists who will be in attendance tomorrow morning."

“Thank you,” said Liam contemplatively. He turned to Justin and Madeleine. “Let’s look at my welcome speech again.” 

***

**Maxwell**

Maxwell sat in the limo on his way back to Ramsford. It had been a long day of meetings about the estate and a tedious business dinner. Bertrand was going to kill him. He could barely remember a word of what had been said. His notes were an incoherent collection of song lyrics and doodles of squids. All he could think about was Sabrina. He’d barely thought about anything else since their break-up two days earlier.

He Pictogram-stalked her for about the thirtieth time that day, but it was impossible to guess how she was feeling from the photos she’d uploaded. They were mostly just pictures of Lythikos and the winter festival. He hoped she wasn’t too unhappy. _You need to remember, Maxwell, she doesn’t feel for you the way you do about her_. _She’ll be okay. She has Liam_ … He rested his head back miserably.

When he arrived at Ramsford, he found Savannah and Bartie in the drawing room. He did his best to smile. He hadn’t told Savannah about the break-up. Telling people would make it all real. He didn’t want anyone to try and change his mind, and because he couldn’t tell anyone about his conversation with Madeleine, they’d never understand.

Savannah looked at Maxwell curiously as she handed him a glass of wine. “Are you disappointed you’ll miss the ball tomorrow night, Maxwell?” She asked sympathetically.

Maxwell did his best to appear nonchalant. “Nah, it’s okay. Actually I have plans for tomorrow night.”

“Oh?”

“I’m catching up with some old friends. We’re going for dinner.”

Savannah stared at him oddly. Clearly he wasn’t doing a very good job of acting normal. 

“Is everything okay, Maxwell? I know you must be missing Sabrina. Isn’t it a week until you go to Monterisso together?”

“Yep, that’s right,” he said as cheerfully as possible. 

_No, we will not be going to Monterisso,_ he thought miserably. He didn’t want to think about the hopes he’d pinned on that trip. He didn’t want to think about their plan to finally take their relationship to the next level or his plan to tell her how much he loved her. He _definitely_ didn’t want to think about the ring in its velvet box tucked away in his bedside drawer.

“That’ll be nice, right?” Savannah asked with an encouraging smile. 

“Definitely! Anyway, I’d better go and type up these notes for Bertrand!”

As he left the room he noticed Savannah take her phone out. He thought she might message Bertrand or Sabrina. He wondered if Sabrina had told people about their break-up. If so, Savannah would find out the truth at any moment. It didn’t matter. The house of cards had already fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've accepted that Cordonia must exist in a parallel universe with its own unique system of government. Next chapter there's a speech, a ball and angst for all. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Before the Worst by The Script.


	30. My Dance Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter is nsfw :)

_Though this lovely night was only a fantasy_

_And I know tonight is all there will ever be_

_Dancing in his arms forever_

_My heart will never be free_

_Dreaming of the night he danced with me_

  
  
  


**Sabrina**

Because of the arrival of King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella, the last day of the festival at Lythikos attracted press attention in Cordonia and beyond. 

I examined Liam’s visitors with curiosity. Queen Isabella was a tall, strikingly beautiful woman with impeccable fashion sense. She was dressed in an immaculate outfit, crunching through the snow in stiletto heeled boots. King Bradshaw meanwhile was a handsome man dressed in a smart suit. Despite their smiles, they both gave off an aura of haughty superiority.

When Liam stepped forward to give his welcome address, he was greeted by a flurry of flashing cameras and waving microphones. 

I watched from the front of the crowd, next to Bertrand and Drake. 

“Here we go,” said Bertrand quietly, tension evident on his face. 

“Liam’s got this,” Drake replied. “He looks more like himself.”

It was true. As Liam stepped forward to speak, he _did_ look more like his old self. He smiled warmly at the gathered crowd, with no hint of fatigue or doubt. 

_Come on Liam_ , I thought to myself. _You can handle this_.

He did handle it. His speech was calm, reassuring and optimistic. He welcomed Auvernal to Cordonia as his guests and allies, emphasising their desire to work together for their mutual benefit. He stressed that Auvernal’s visit was only a good thing for Cordonia. When Queen Isabella and King Bradshaw joined him on stage there was genuine applause.

As the press questions drew to a close, Bertrand gave an audible sigh of relief. “Now we all have a little more room to breathe.”

“I’m still not sure why Justin thought the ball was more important than that speech,” I said in confusion.

“It’s Cordonia,” Drake said quietly. “We've been trained since childhood to think a ball is the answer to _everything_.”

I met his eyes with a smirk.

“I fear Justin may have lost his touch since Applewood,” said Bertrand warily.

The crowd began to disperse, moving toward the displays of traditional Lythikan combat that Olivia had organised. She led a noticeably more engaged Bradshaw and Isabella toward a replica gladiatorial arena.

I sunk into the crowd, taking a long sip from my flask of coffee. The evening’s ball would run until the early hours of the morning. It was going to be a long day.

***

By late afternoon the festival was beginning to wrap up. As I finished a mug of hot chocolate, I was approached by Liam.

“Hello, Sabrina,” he said quietly.

“Hello, Liam. How’s it all going?” I gave him a friendly smile. It was the first time we'd spoken properly since he'd found out about my failed relationship with Maxwell.

“Better than I expected.” He took a small step closer to me so that he could lower his voice. “I am very glad that I listened to you and Drake. Justin and Madeleine were confident that today’s speech was of little importance.”

“I’m happy if I was useful, Liam.”

He looked at me intently, his expression wistful. “Sabrina, I…” He stopped and sighed. “I’m sorry if things have been awkward between us.”

I felt myself turning red. “No, Liam. I’m sorry. I should have told you about me and Maxwell. You deserved the truth.”

He looked at me gratefully. "Thank you, Sabrina. I’m sorry if I made it difficult for you to tell me. I suspect that you meant to that day at Applewood?”

“Yeah,” I said awkwardly. “It all got a bit…”

“You mean Maxwell panicked,” said Liam with a small smile.

“He did, yes.”

Liam’s expression grew more serious. “I’m sorry if he hurt you, Sabrina.”

“It was my fault, Liam. I must have misread the situation. Maxwell was honest with me about finding the prospect of a serious relationship terrifying. I don’t want you to judge him harshly.”

He placed his hand gently on my arm. It was a small but affectionate gesture.

“Sabrina, I truly hope that you’ll always see me as a friend. I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything.”

“Thank you, Liam.”

He gazed at me tenderly. The look in his eyes was so warm and caring that I found myself being drawn back to him. For a long moment we just looked at each other, the sounds of the festival fading into the background. 

“Darling, there you are!” 

Madeleine appeared behind us, and the spell was instantly broken. Liam took a reflexive step away from me, inadvertently reminding me that he was a married man.

“King Bradshaw would like you and Duchess Olivia to show him the armoury.”

“Of course,” said Liam. He gave me a rueful smile. “I’ll see you at the ball, Sabrina.”

As Liam made his way toward the Keep. Madeleine smirked at me.

“I see that you two are back on good terms. Liam’s performance this morning certainly suggested so.”

“Think whatever you like, _Your Majesty_ ,” I said wearily. 

Her smile widened. “I told you it would be to our benefit if we worked together.”

“If you’ll excuse me, Your Majesty.” I gave her a brief curtsy and made my way back into the crowd. I wasn’t in the mood for whatever game Madeleine wanted to play.

***

Hana and I got ready for the ball together. I was glad that these days Ana would loan me dresses. I didn’t like to think about how much of my savings I’d spent on extravagant clothes during the social season and engagement tour. Getting dressed with Hana filled me with nostalgia, but it also made me miss Maxwell. Somehow it wasn’t quite the same without a last minute rush. Last time I’d dressed for a ball at Lythikos, I’d been panicking about not knowing the Cordonian Waltz. 

Hana’s dress was absolutely beautiful. It was a delicate, one-shouldered, gauzy gown in a pale lilac colour, frosted with a sprinkling of glittering gems. She’d chosen it to subtly compliment Auvernal. I opted for a strapless, dark green, glittery gown with a moderately risqué slit at the thigh. It vaguely reminded me of my old-faithful green dress, the one I’d worn to Kismet the night I’d met Liam and Maxwell for the first time. 

We made sure to take plenty of photos for Pictogram. 

“Is everything okay, Sabrina?” Hana asked kindly as we made our way downstairs. “You haven’t quite seemed yourself since you came to Lythikos.”

I felt a stab of guilt for not being honest with her yet. “Next time you get a morning off, let’s go for brunch, Hana, and catch up properly?”

She squeezed my arm with a smile. “Sounds good.”

When we reached the ballroom, Drake joined us. He was dressed in his smart grey suit. 

“I’ve already checked the seating plan. Olivia’s mixed things up a bit. We’re all together for once.”

Hana smiled. “I’m really glad. I’ve missed eating dinner with you two! Who else is on our table?”

“I hope you’re in the mood for poodle talk,” said Drake with a sigh. “We’re with Penelope’s and Kiara’s families.”

“I thought Penelope had left court?” I asked in confusion.

“They’ve come to demonstrate House Ebrim’s support for Liam and Madeleine,” Hana explained. “They’re leaving in the morning.”

“Ahh.”

We took our places for dinner. Hana introduced me to Kiara’s and Penelope’s parents. They all seemed friendly. 

Penelope looked around at us hopefully. “Is Lord Maxwell here?”

I hoped I managed to hide the rush of gloom I felt. 

Drake shook his head. “He’s back at Ramsford, dealing with estate business. Bertrand is representing House Beaumont tonight.”

Penelope’s face fell. “That’s a shame.” She turned to me. “How are you finding being back at court, Sabrina?”

  
  


***

**Maxwell**

Maxwell had accepted an invitation to go out for dinner with some of his old friends from the Cordonian social scene. They weren’t close friends, more like acquaintances to party with. He hoped that it might distract him from Sabrina and help him to somehow slip back into his role of carefree Lord Maxwell. He hadn’t seen most of them since before the social season. He’d forgotten just how much they all drank, just how much _he_ used to drink.

He glanced at his phone after eating the first course. According to the news headline, King Liam had made a triumphant return to form when welcoming Auvernal to Cordonia _._ _Nope_ , he didn’t want to think about that. If Madeleine was right, he knew what Liam’s triumphant return to form might have involved and he _definitely_ didn’t want to think about that.

He let Cassandra top his wine glass back up to the brim and shoved his phone into his pocket. He didn’t check it again until dessert. His heart sunk. There was a message from Madeleine. It was only seven words long, but it made him want to crawl away and cry.

Madeleine: Mission Accomplished. Thank you for your assistance. 

“Maxwell, are you okay?” asked Emily, Cassandra’s dark-haired friend. 

He wanted to say ‘ _No, I pushed the woman I love into the arms of another man_ ’. Instead he turned his phone off and topped his wine up again. 

“All good thanks.”

_Just don’t think about it, Maxwell. Don’t think about Sabrina. Don’t think about Liam. Ignore it all and smile. You can cry when you get home._

  
  


_***_

**Sabrina**

After dinner, Olivia and Liam danced together to open the ball, accompanied by Queen Isabella and King Bradshaw. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Bradshaw and Isabella were both excellent dancers. As other couples joined the floor, Drake, Hana and I made our way over to a bar.

“Good job on Liam and Madeleine’s outfits, Hana,” I said honestly. “They both look great.”

“Thanks,” said Hana shyly. “It’s been a bit of a project of mine.”

“Wait, did you design them?”

Hana nodded modestly. 

“That’s amazing!” 

“You remain scarily talented,” said Drake in awe.

Rashad approached Hana and asked her to dance. Drake and I got some drinks and took a seat at a table in the corner.

“Not dancing tonight, Brooks?”

I shook my head. I wasn’t in the mood now that I’d lost my dance partner. The truth was that I was fighting to keep my spirits up. 

“Well, I’m grateful for the company,” said Drake with a smile. 

Bertrand also avoided dancing. He came to join us, and I listened to him and Drake talk about how Savannah and Bartie were getting on. I was really glad to see the two of them on good terms, but it was hard not to feel gloomy when I thought about life at Ramsford. I forced myself to keep a smile on my face, busying myself with taking some notes on the ball for work. 

After several waltzes, we were joined by Olivia and Liam. 

“How’s it going with Auvernal?” Drake asked quietly.

King Bradshaw was dancing with Kiara, Queen Isabella with Lord Neville.

Liam and Olivia exchanged a glance. “They are certainly confident,” said Olivia. Her tone implied ‘I hate them’. 

“Indeed,” agreed Liam. “Still, I am very optimistic that we will reach a suitable agreement.”

I made the mistake of finishing my drink just before a dance ended. As a new waltz began, Liam looked at me hopefully.

“Will you dance with me, Sabrina?”

I couldn’t really think of an excuse. “Only if you don't mind having a partner who is woefully out of practice.” I'd tangoed more than waltzed recently. 

“I don’t mind at all,” he said quietly. 

I took Liam's hand, and he led me onto the dance floor.

  
  


*******

**Maxwell**

After an extremely boozy dinner, they all went to _Sorcery_. By the time they arrived, he was already feeling slightly dizzy. The others seemed to be doing much better. They were ordering shots. Never one to turn down a drink, he joined in. Besides, he was trying to get drunk enough to stop thinking. He wanted to take the edge off the pain. 

As the evening went on it became obvious that Emily was interested in him. She was clearly impressed by his title and connections. During dinner she'd kept asking him questions about Liam and Madeleine, and life at court. 

As soon as they were on the dancefloor, she danced with him flirtatiously. He wondered how Sabrina was getting on at the ball in Lythikos. He tried not to imagine her dancing with Liam.

  
  


*******

**Sabrina**

It had been a long time since my last dance with Liam. It must have been at his wedding shower in New York. As soon as his hand went to my waist, I could tell by the expression in his eyes that there was something on his mind. 

“Sabrina, I owe you another apology.”

We moved comfortably through the waltz steps together. 

“Oh?” I asked cautiously.

“I should never have let Madeleine invite you to Lythikos”. He swallowed. “I’d hate to think it played a part in Maxwell’s decision.”

“Liam, I don’t think I can blame you, or Madeleine, for Maxwell’s fear of commitment.” I looked at him curiously. “Do you know what Madeleine’s intentions were in inviting me to Lythikos?”

Liam swallowed. “I believe she had hopes that we would resume our relationship.”

_So he had known._

He looked embarrassed. “I promise you, Sabrina, I am very happy to be your friend.”

“We’ve always been friends, Liam.”

I twirled into him. It was strange to be so close to him after all this time. 

He looked at me earnestly. “I realise that you are unlikely to want to return to Ramsford. I hope you know you’re welcome to remain at court for as long as you wish.”

“Thank you, Liam.”

“I’m just happy to have you in my life, Sabrina.”

I looked into his eyes, comfortable with his arms around me, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne. As we swayed to the steps of the waltz, I felt the pull of nostalgia and my old feelings for him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he still loved me. But I was also acutely aware of something else: that however comforting it was to be held by Liam, _there was someone else that I’d rather be dancing with_. 

When the waltz ended, Liam kept hold of my hand for a moment.

“Thank you for dancing with me, Sabrina.”

I just smiled in response. As an ambassador approached Liam with a question, I slipped quickly away.

I decided I had to call Maxwell. I grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and downed it in two gulps, hoping it would give my courage a boost. 

I didn’t care what Olivia and Drake said. Our break-up just didn’t feel right. Something Savannah said weeks ago came back to me while I was dancing with Liam: _You need to keep an eye out for any warning signs that he’s ruminating. Don’t let him get it into his head that you’d be better off without him._ Maybe Maxwell had convinced himself that I was in love with Liam again?

I slipped outside into the quiet grounds and took my phone out. My hand shook as I nervously dialled Maxwell’s number. When it went straight to voicemail, my heart dropped. 

I quickly composed a message.

Sabrina: Are you sure you don’t want to talk? I don’t want to pressure you, Maxwell, but if there’s anything on your mind I want to discuss it x

I glanced around at the snowy scenery, my heart beating fast in my chest. I quickly sent another message before I lost my nerve.

Sabrina: I love you, Maxwell xxx

It wasn’t how I’d imagined telling him, but it suddenly felt important that he knew. 

***

I slipped back into the ball, but all I could think about was Maxwell’s reaction to my messages.

I was absentmindedly watching Drake waltz with Kiara, when Bertrand cheerfully approached me.

“Sabrina, following Liam’s success this morning I’m returning to Ramsford early tomorrow. Do you want me to pass on any messages to Maxwell?”

“Actually, Bertrand, can I talk to you?” I asked quietly. 

“Of course.”

We left the ballroom and stepped into the deserted library. I sat on the long table.

“Is everything okay, Sabrina?” Bertrand asked with a frown. 

“Maxwell broke up with me.”

Bertrand reacted with visible surprise. His eyebrows shot up into his hair. “I am sorry and surprised to hear that, Sabrina. Savannah did message me to say that Maxwell was acting peculiarly, but I was too worried about Auvernal to give the issue much thought.” Bertrand looked at me seriously. “Did he give you a reason for ending your relationship?”

I sighed. “He said it was too much of a commitment for him and that he just wanted to be friends.”

“Did he?” Bertrand asked. He clasped his hands behind his back, looking thoughtfully around the library. 

“Yeah,” I felt myself blush and my shoulders slumped. “I know you tried to warn me this might happen, Bertrand.”

Bertrand looked back at me. “Sabrina, I still think with regret about how I reacted to the news of your relationship with Maxwell. I was, I admit, extremely nervous about my brother’s suitability for a serious relationship.” Bertrand sighed. “But Maxwell proved me wrong. You two appeared genuinely happy together.”

“I thought we were,” I said sadly.

“You were,” said Bertrand firmly. “I know my brother, and I can safely say that I’ve never seen him as genuinely content as he has been for the last few months. It’s obvious to anyone who’s seen you two together that he’s in love with you.”

  
  


*******

**Maxwell**

The later it grew, and the more they all had to drink, the more Emily pressed herself against Maxwell on the dancefloor. His alcohol fueled body responded as she rubbed herself against him, his head and heart just felt lost. She pulled him into a kiss on the dancefloor and he kissed her back. It was nothing like kissing Sabrina. His heart didn't flutter. 

Afterwards, they all sat around a table and Emily climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He quickly realised that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She took out her phone and snapped a series of selfies. Maxwell stared into his drink, wondering how on earth he ended up back here. 

An unpleasant voice in the back of his head, one that sounded suspiciously like Madeleine, told him that _here_ was where he belonged. It had been a delusion to think he was suited to anything other than thoughtless fun. All he was good for was dancing and drinking. 

  
  


*******

**Sabrina**

I felt a swooping sense of relief at Bertrand’s words. Maxwell did love me! It wasn’t all in my head! I was right to message him!

I swallowed. The relief was quickly replaced by anxiety. “Then why would he leave me? I’m worried he’s convinced himself that I’m still in love with Liam.”

Bertrand frowned. Before he said anything else he walked and checked that the library door was securely closed. When he returned, he lowered his voice. 

“I have had my suspicions for a while that Queen Madeleine was perhaps more interested in my brother’s love life than was reasonable. It was _she_ who suggested Duke Landon arrange a date between Maxwell and Penelope.”

“It was Madeleine?” I asked in confusion.

Bertrand nodded. “So Duke Landon has just informed me.” He looked at me seriously. “Do you remember her unusual questions during dinner at Applewood?”

“About Maxwell and Penelope, and my title?”

“Indeed. I suspect she was hoping to ascertain if you and Maxwell were in a romantic relationship.”

“Of course… Madeleine might have been plotting for a while now to try and manoeuvre me and Liam back together, if she thought it was politically expedient.”

“Quite. It was apparent that that was her motive for inviting you to Lythikos. But, given how obviously devoted you and Maxwell were to each other, I had no concerns.”

My stomach tightened uncomfortably. “So, do you think she’s said something to Maxwell?” _That would actually make a lot of sense_.

“Almost certainly, though as to what, I have no idea.” 

We stood in silence for a moment. When Bertrand turned back to me, he looked rather abashed. “Over the years, my father and I were both _rightly_ and _wrongly_ stern with Maxwell. I am not surprised that Madeleine has been able to manipulate him into acquiescing to her demands.”

“Because he’s so hard on himself?”

Bertrand's face fell. “Indeed.”

I felt sick. I wouldn’t put anything past Madeleine if she convinced herself it was for the ‘greater good’. _What the hell had she made Maxwell believe?_

“I need to come back to Ramsford with you, Bertrand. I’ve got to speak to him!” My voice was agitated. I felt like I should be running to catch a train or something. 

“Let me speak to him first.” Bertrand lowered his voice to a whisper. “One would hate to accuse the Queen of Cordonia, but if blackmail was involved, it may be best if I speak to him.”

“Blackmail?”

“House Beaumont has a long history with House Amaranth. It would not surprise me if Madeleine was aware of some skeletons in the family closet.”

“So you think she manipulated him and threw in some blackmail for good measure?”

“I would hope not, but I fear otherwise.”

_Madeleine might have been way more committed to her scheme than I’d realised._

Bertrand gently placed his arm on my shoulder. “I’ll get to the bottom of this. You have my word.”

“Thank you, Bertrand,” I said gratefully. “I’ve been so confused since our break-up. I thought I’d imagined the whole thing, and I love him...” I trailed off.

“I have no doubt that you love each other.” Bertrand smiled wearily. “Now, I must go to bed. I’m travelling on the early train.”

As I made my way back to the ballroom, my mind reeled from the conversation with Bertrand. I checked my phone. My messages to Maxwell sat unread. 

I felt a rush of anger as I noticed Madeleine dancing with King Bradshaw. _What had she done?_

Drake approached me. “Everything okay, Brooks? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

I gave myself a small shake. “Sorry, Drake. I think I need another drink.”

  
  


*******

**Maxwell**

As his friends started to leave the club, Emily pulled him into another kiss, her tongue eagerly exploring his mouth.

“You know, the night really doesn't have to end here,” she said with a sexy smile, gently stroking his neck with a beautifully manicured finger.

Maxwell stared at her, knowing that he was drunk past the point of logical decision making. “Just so you know, I'm not a relationship kind of guy.” _Not anymore_. 

She shrugged cheerfully. “That's fine with me. Oh. My. God. Can we go back to your estate? I love _that_ place.”

She took his hand and they climbed into the waiting limo. As soon as the door closed she straddled him. Maxwell hazily realised that he felt seedy and guilty, but he was too drunk and miserable to change his course of action.

“Let's get back and have some fun,” she said with a wink.

  
  


*******

**Sabrina**

Olivia stepped to the front of the ballroom, and everyone turned to look at her. 

“Please join us for the final dance of the evening: the Cordonian waltz.”

Liam and Madeleine headed back to the dancefloor together. Olivia and Rashad joined them.

Drake and I stood at the side of the room. My mind was at Ramsford worrying about Maxwell. 

I was pulled from my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. 

I turned around and was surprised to see King Bradshaw. Standing that close to him, I could see that he was undeniably handsome. He wore an immaculate evening suit, but his smug expression detracted from his looks.

“I don't believe that we've met. I'm King Bradshaw of Auvernal.”

I dropped into a practised curtsy. “I'm Sabrina Brooks, from _Trend_ Magazine.”

“I know all about you of course,” he said, examining me with curiosity. “Will you dance with me?”

“Err... Yes, absolutely.”

I felt seriously bemused as we stepped onto the dancefloor together. I was relieved that Maxwell and I had randomly danced the Cordonian Waltz together after the wine launch party. At least the steps were relatively fresh in my mind.

“I hear that you've been away from King Liam's court for a while. I wonder what prompted you to return?” He asked inquiringly. 

“Entirely work commitments. Of course, I'm always happy to see my friends.”

I briefly caught Liam's eye as we danced past him and Madeleine. He looked concerned. I tried to flash him a reassuring grin.

“I understand that you were once particularly _close_ friends with King Liam,” said King Bradshaw.

_Of course, he thinks that I'm Liam's mistress and will therefore have some influence over him._

“Liam is indeed a good friend,” I replied casually.

A smirk flickered across Bradshaw's handsome face. “It is important for kings to have friends.”

He pulled me close to him as the waltz dictated, and it occurred to me that I was doing a slightly scandalous dance with a man I'd literally just met.

I caught a brief flash of envy on Liam's face as I moved into his arms when we changed partners.

“I hope that King Bradshaw isn't bothering you, Sabrina.”

“Nothing I can't handle, Liam. Don't worry.”

“You know I _do_ worry, Sabrina.”

“Liam, it's okay,” I said gently. “I'm not your worry these days.”

He smiled tenderly at me. “You'll always be my worry, Sabrina. For as long as I live.”

“Liam…”

The next section of the waltz took me back into the arms of a smiling King Bradshaw.

“How has Queen Madeleine responded to your return to court?”

I considered my answer carefully. I didn't want to give away too many of my cards. “Queen Madeleine has always understood the utility of positive press coverage.”

Bradshaw stared into my eyes, a look of amusement on his face. “I see you can play the game.”

I just smiled. 

He abruptly changed the subject. “Did you know that King Liam’s mother was Auvernese?”

“I didn’t, no.”

“Her tragic death was quite mysterious.”

That definitely wasn’t the route I’d expected the conversation to take. I couldn’t tell if it was a mysterious, veiled threat or just a bizarre conversational gambit. 

“I’m sure there was a full investigation at the time.”

“Of course.”

As the waltz concluded, he took my hand and kissed it. “I hope to see more of you Sabrina.”

I smiled and dropped into a polite curtsy. I was glad to make my escape back over to Drake.

“Good moves, Brooks.”

“Thanks, Drake, I try.” 

I glanced at my phone. To my disappointment Maxwell still hadn’t seen my messages, but it was gone two in the morning. He was probably in bed. 

  
  


******* **  
****Maxwell**

When Maxwell and Emily arrived at Ramsford, they grabbed a bottle of champagne and headed to his room. Maxwell really hoped they didn’t wake Savannah and Bartie up. 

As soon as they were in his room, Emily pulled him back into a kiss, her hands working enthusiastically at his belt and jeans. He let it happen, only half helping. She took her dress off and shrugged off her underwear.

“Like what you see?” She asked with a playful wink, wriggling her body seductively.

“You're really sexy,” he said quietly, his heart screaming at him to stop.

Emily got down on her knees, gazing up at him through long false eyelashes, then pulling him into her mouth. When he let out a low groan, she led him over to the bed.

“You've got a condom, right?”

He reached into his bedside drawer, and pulled out a condom. He recoiled miserably when his hand brushed against the ring box. 

Emily took the condom off him, massaging his erection as she rolled it on to him. Then she moved his hand between her legs. He moved his fingers against her, trying to block out the memory of how completely different it had felt doing this with Sabrina. 

“Mmm, you're so good at this,” she sighed, moving her hand against him until he gave another groan.

“Ready?” she asked.

He nodded.

She straddled him quickly, moving eagerly up and down. He closed his eyes as her moans grew louder. He tried to stop himself thinking about Sabrina, about the fact she was back with Liam. 

When he opened his eyes, Emily’s head was thrown back in pleasure, and she was panting heavily. He let out a gasp as he finished.

Afterwards, Emily lay next to him. “It's so cool you have a disco ball in your bedroom! Can I take a pic?”

“Sure,” he said quietly.

As he drifted off to sleep he felt dizzy and sick.

  
  


*******

**Sabrina**

I changed out of my ballgown and got ready for bed. I couldn’t sleep though. It had been a strange evening, but for the first time in days I felt almost happy. 

_Come back to me, Maxwell,_ I thought. _I don’t care what Madeleine has over you. We’ll get through this together._

  
  


*******

**Maxwell**

Maxwell woke up with a terrible headache and a sense of dread. As soon as he turned to see a naked Emily asleep next to him, he remembered why. His stomach plummeted nauseatingly. He wasn’t sure if it was the hangover or the overwhelming realisation that he’d made a terrible mistake. 

His memory was fuzzy as he tried to piece together his recollections of the previous night: the sex, dancing in _Sorcery_ , dinner, Madeleine’s message. His stomach lurched. _Why the hell did you take Madeleine’s text at face value? Because you’d had a bottle of wine_ , he told himself miserably. 

Emily stirred next to him.

“Hey, sexy.”

“Hey,” said Maxwell awkwardly. “Can I get you some coffee or something?”

She looked at her phone. “Shit, no, sorry. I'm meeting friends for brunch. Can I borrow your limo to get there? They will _love_ that.”

“Yeah, of course. I'll let the driver know.”

She was already standing up and throwing her clothes on. Maxwell hoped his relief wasn't too obvious.

She grinned at him. “Last night was amazing. I know you're not a relationship guy, but let me give you my number.”

She grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and scribbled down her number.

“Thanks,” he said, with what he hoped was a friendly smile.

He threw on some clothes so that he could show her out. Once they got to the limo, she pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I hope you enjoy brunch,” he said lamely.

“I know I will.”

He breathed a small sigh of relief as the limo pulled off. It caught in his throat when he turned around to find himself facing Bertrand.

“Maxwell, what the hell have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, I hate myself :(
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from He/She Danced With Me from The Slipper and the Rose. (Songwriters Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman)


	31. The Prince and the Playboy

_Ring, ring, ring goes the telephone_

_The lights are on, but there's no one home_

_Tick tick tock, it's a quarter to two_

_And I'm done, I'm hanging up on you_

  
  


**Bertrand**

_“Maxwell, what the hell have you done?”_

Bertrand felt all of his recent confidence in his brother instantaneously dissolve. This was a return to form so spectacular that he could almost taste his bitter disappointment. Maxwell was obviously hungover. He had dark rings around his eyes, his hair was a mess, his shirt was incorrectly buttoned, and he smelt strongly of a woman’s perfume.

Maxwell just stared at his brother in response. His expression was one of horrified embarrassment. Clearly he’d hoped that his latest escapade would go undiscovered. 

“I suspect I’ve done pretty much exactly what you think,” Maxwell said quietly. 

Bertrand felt a wave of anger wash through him. It was impossible not to compare Maxwell’s dishevelled appearance to Sabrina’s hopeful face in the library the previous night. What a fool he’d been to think his brother was capable of being anything more than a disreputable libertine. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“I suppose you've forgotten the existence of Sabrina? I mean she has been away from you for a whole four days.”

“I left her,” Maxwell replied quietly, looking down at the ground.

“I am aware of that fact.” Bertrand took another breath. “I had wrongly assumed that you ended your relationship because of the meddling of Queen Madeleine.”

Maxwell opened his mouth in astonishment, then immediately closed it again. 

Bertrand knew that he was on the verge of losing his temper. “But apparently it was so that you could return to womanising.”

Maxwell pushed past his brother and ran back into the manor. 

***

Bertrand stormed into the parlour. Savannah looked up in alarm from feeding Bartie his breakfast.

“Bertrand?”

Bertrand was so angry he could barely speak.

“Maxwell brought a woman here last night.”

Savannah opened her mouth in surprise, holding a handful of baby food in midair. “As in a one-night stand?”

“Indeed.”

“But he’s with Sabrina, why would he?” Savannah’s expression changed from shock to anger. “She’s only been away for a few days!”’

“Apparently he ended their relationship the night she arrived in Lythikos, so he felt perfectly at liberty to bring his new conquest home.”

Savannah chewed on her lip. Her expression was one of confusion. “Maxwell dumped Sabrina?”

“Yes.”

“I thought he was acting oddly… But why would he do that? He’s crazy about her.” 

Bertrand glared at the mantelpiece. “My assumption was that Queen Madeleine had meddled. His behaviour suggests otherwise.” He turned dejectedly back to his fiancée. “My brother is not known for his sense of responsibility. I can only presume he got bored of playing the devoted lover.”

Savannah’s brow creased. “But he clearly loves her. This doesn’t make any sense, Bertrand.”

“In the past he has appeared equally passionate about things, not relationships, but hobbies or amusements. He inevitably tires of them all.”

Savannah still looked confused. “But I found him looking at engagement rings.”

Bertrand stared at her in astonishment. “You did?”

“I’m sure of it. He closed the screen once he realised I’d come into the room.”

Bertrand sighed. “I suppose it was always too much to hope that this relationship would end well.”

“I thought it would,” said Savannah sadly. “They seemed so happy. I hope he didn’t panic about things getting serious and do something stupid.”

“Ill-advised stupidity is Maxwell’s speciality,” Bertrand replied bitterly. 

“Wait,” said Savannah. “You mentioned Queen Madeleine. What has she got to do with this?”

*******

**Sabrina**

The morning after the ball I checked my phone as soon as I woke up. To my disappointment Maxwell still hadn’t received my messages. I hoped Bertrand would be able to speak to him soon. If he’d taken the early train to Ramsford he should already be there. 

I went downstairs for a late breakfast. Drake and Hana came to join me, and the three of us briefly chatted about the day’s plans. The planned amusement for King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella was ice skating. 

I opened my phone to read an email from Ana and decided that I might as well check Pictogram while I waited for the others to finish eating. I absentmindedly stalked Maxwell’s profile. To my surprise he’d been tagged in a series of photos. 

I worked my way through the pictures. They’d all been taken in _Sorcery_. My chest tightened uncomfortably. _Wait, Maxwell was out clubbing last night? That’s why he didn’t see my messages?_

It quickly became obvious that there was one woman who featured in most of the photos. She was an extremely attractive, dark-haired woman in a silver mini dress. My stomach plummeted. In the next photo she was seated on Maxwell’s lap, her arms wrapped possessively around his neck. I couldn’t read his expression. He seemed to be staring into his drink. With an increasing sense of dread, I scrolled to the next photo. It was of Maxwell and the woman making out on the dancefloor. I wondered if I was about to throw up. 

My hands started to shake as I kept going through photos. Apparently Maxwell’s new love interest was called ‘Emily’. The last photo she’d tagged him in was a picture of his bedroom at Ramsford, the disco ball on full display. _It could only have been taken from his bed_. 

I stared at my phone in horror. My hands were sweating so much that it took me a while to be able to close Pictogram. My heart was pounding uncomfortably in my chest, and my throat felt tight and dry. Hana and Drake were both looking at me with concern. It must have been obvious from my face that something was wrong. 

“Sabrina?” Hana asked anxiously.

“Sorry Hana,” I said quickly. “I’ve had some really cutting feedback on an important article. I’d better go and send a grovelling email. I’ll find you later.” 

I left the room at what could probably be described as a run.

***

Once I was alone in my room, I started to cry. My hand were still shaking when I opened Pictogram and looked through all of the photos again.

Somewhere in-between despair and rage, I threw myself down onto my bed. The illusion had shattered. I really was just another of Maxwell’s passing fancies, like those bloody missing peacocks.

I felt a rush of embarrassment as I remembered the messages I’d sent Maxwell last night. What a naive idiot I’d been to convince myself that this was about Maxwell’s self-doubt or Madeleine’s meddling. Poor, stupid, pathetic, deluded, Sabrina. Maxwell had been honest when he’d dumped me. He really didn’t want the commitment of a girlfriend.

I let myself sob for a while. Then I applied some soothing gel to my eyes before painstakingly reapplying my makeup. 

I rejoined Hana for the ice skating. I felt utterly miserable, but I tried to keep a smile on my face. I knew that Hana could tell something was wrong, but she was too tactful to ask me about it with so many people around.

When we stopped for hot chocolate and churros, I tormented myself by Pictogram stalking Maxwell’s new girlfriend. She’d posted pictures of herself rocking up to brunch in the familiar Beaumont limo. She captioned her food: a _mazing brunch after an amazing night ;)_ I wondered if she was out with Maxwell. I suspected she probably was. I hated her, I hated him, and I hated the world. 

Staring pathetically around at the Lythikos landscape, I wondered how my time in Cordonia had gone so badly wrong. _Probably because I kept falling for unavailable men_. The Prince and the Playboy. Liam had told me he might have to marry someone else, and I'd loved him anyway. Maxwell had told me he wasn't sure he was cut out for a serious relationship, and I’d gone ahead and loved him too. _Excellent decision making, Sabrina. 10/10_. 

  
  


***

**Maxwell**

For a while Maxwell lay on the bed in his dark bedroom, trying not to move his throbbing head. Eventually he realised that he was going to throw up and headed to the bathroom. After being violently sick, he showered and changed into a pair of pyjamas. He had no intention of leaving his bedroom that day. He made his way back to bed with a sickening lurch of guilt as he spotted Emily’s number on the desk and the used condom in the bin.

Bertrand’s comment about Madeleine meddling had completely thrown him. How could Bertrand possibly know? Thinking about Madeleine gave him an uncomfortable sense of creeping dread. What if she had lied about Liam and Sabrina? What if she’d been mistaken? 

Late in the afternoon, with a growing sense of anxiety, he turned his phone back on. His heart lurched violently when he spotted two messages from Sabrina. They’d both been sent the evening before. 

Sabrina: Are you sure you don’t want to talk? I don’t want to pressure you, Maxwell, but if there’s anything on your mind I want to discuss it x

Sabrina: I love you, Maxwell. xxx

 _No, No, No, No, No_. He finally started to cry. _She isn’t meant to be in love with me_ , he thought miserably. _Because if she loves me, and I love her that means…_

“Oh God, what have I done?”

 _Maybe I can explain_ , he thought hopelessly. _I_ _f I tell her about the conversation with Madeleine and the message yesterday. If she understands that I thought she was back with Liam_ … _Sabrina's not going to forgive this, Maxwell, whatever you say to try and justify it_. 

_I have to try_ , he thought desperately. His hands shaking and his chest tight, he dialled her number. 

*******

**Sabrina**

I was caught off-guard when my phone rang in the afternoon and I saw that it was Maxwell. Why the hell was he calling me? Shouldn’t he be licking whipped cream off Emily or something. I contemplated not answering, but curiosity got the better of me.

“Hello?” I said. I realised that my voice sounded strained and weird. 

“Sabrina, I got your messages and --” He sounded quiet and emotional. I figured he must be calling to friend zone me again or something. I felt myself blushing as I interrupted him.

“Let’s just forget I sent them.” I tried to keep my voice steady, but I was fighting back tears. 

“I know you’re upset with me about the breakup, but I can explain. Madeleine told me I had --” He sounded desperate and like he might be about to cry too. It suddenly struck me. _He’s seen my messages but doesn’t realise I know about his nocturnal activities last night_. I cut across him again.

“Did Madeleine make you sleep with _Emily_? Because I find that pretty hard to believe.” 

He’d definitely started to cry now. “Sabrina... I… I lov--”

 _No, he did not get to tell me that now. Not after what he’d done_.

“Maybe check Pictogram, Maxwell.” 

I hung up.

I stared blankly out at the skaters on the frozen lake. I didn’t know if the phone call had made things better or worse. My heart was still still broken. Knowing that Maxwell was apparently unhappy too didn’t change anything. In some ways it made things worse because it was harder to hate him. _Maybe he had believed whatever story Madeleine had fed him_. That still didn’t justify not talking to me. _If he really loved me there was absolutely no way he’d have slept with another woman days after dumping me_. 

*******

**Maxwell**

With a sense of despair, Maxwell checked Pictogram. _Yep, that would do it_ , he thought miserably. He lay back down on the bed and sobbed.

In the evening there was a knock at his door. He ignored it, but there was another louder knock. He ignored that too. He hadn’t locked the door, so Bertrand just stepped into his dark room. 

“Can we talk?” Bertrand asked quietly, glancing down at Maxwell’s supine form. 

“I'm hungover, Bertrand,” he replied, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. 

“Be that as it may.”

Bertrand wheeled the desk chair over to the bedside and sat down. “Maxwell, what has been going on?”

“I left Sabrina and slept with someone else,” he replied sadly. 

“But _why_?” Bertrand sounded frustrated rather than angry. 

Maxwell sighed. “Because things with Sabrina were too serious.” He kept his eyes on the ceiling. He knew it was an entirely unconvincing lie. 

“Maxwell, look me in the eyes and tell me you're not in love with Sabrina.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It’s too late. I've ruined things."

“So you've said. I'm trying to ascertain _why_ when you so clearly adore her.”

Maxwell finally turned to face his brother. “You said yourself that I’d end up hurting her.”

Bertrand looked seriously at him. “I admit I had grave doubts at the start of your relationship. I was worried that she was another of your whims, but you assuaged my concerns. You appeared to be completely besotted with her.”

Maxwell swallowed. “Yeah, well, appearances can be deceiving.” He desperately wished he had a time machine so that he could go back a week. 

“Maxwell,” said Bertrand his brow furrowed. “Savannah caught you googling engagement rings.”

“Oh,” said Maxwell quietly.

“So, are you going to tell me what is really going on?”

“I was scared of commitment,” Maxwell said weakly. 

“Did Sabrina pressure you to move your relationship faster?”

“No, she didn't.”

“So you were both simultaneously scared of commitment and considering proposing?”

“Something like that.”

“Maxwell!” Bertrand was clearly exasperated. 

They sat in silence for a while.

“Sabrina isn’t with Liam is she?” Maxwell asked miserably.

“She is not.”

“She really loved me didn’t she?”

“She did. Fortunately she did not return to Ramsford with me as she suggested.”

Maxwell turned away from his brother, fighting back tears as he stared at the ceiling. He didn’t even want to think about the idea of Sabrina seeing him with Emily that morning. 

“Maxwell, why didn’t you speak to me? Or Sabrina? Or Savannah? Or anyone who cares about you before taking such a drastic course of action.”

“I...I don’t want to talk about it, Bertrand. You were right about Madeleine. She set me a trap and I walked straight into it.”

“Did she blackmail you, Maxwell?”

“Only half-heartedly. I think she knew she’d already convinced me.”

“And you won’t tell me what she said?”

Maxwell shook his head. “No, not yet. I can't face it. But yesterday she sent me a message implying that Liam and Sabrina were lovers again. I was already drunk so I didn't question it. Then I kept drinking and..."

Bertrand sighed. “Is there anything to be gained from going to speak to Sabrina?”

“After I slept with another woman and it was broadcast all over social media?” Maxwell asked gloomily. 

“A video of you having a sexual encounter?” Bertrand asked in alarm.

“No, but enough photos to make what happened last night extremely obvious.”

“Maxwell, I…”

“There’s nothing to be said is there, Bertrand?” Maxwell said weakly. “I’ve made the screw up of all my screw ups.”

***

**Sabrina**

Back in my room, I looked at my phone. I had a message from my colleague Ali.

Ali: Some of us are in Lythikos to cover the skiing contest tomorrow. Do you want to go out tonight? Skip the stuffy court life for some tequila? Apparently there’s a must-see DJ at some club.

Sabrina: Actually, I do. Send me the details. 

I knew that I needed precisely two things that evening: to be drunk and as far away from Madeleine’s smug face as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we'll find out the details of the Madeleine/Maxwell conversation eventually.
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Hung Up by Madonna.


	32. I Hate You All

_Woo girl, need to kick off your shoes_

_Got to take a deep breath, time to focus on you_

_All the big fights, long nights that you been through_

_I got a bottle of Tequila I been saving for you_

  
  


**Sabrina**

I ended up at a busy club called _Frostbite_ with Ali and two other _Trend_ colleagues, Jamie and Soph. They wanted to buy shots, and I wanted to drink shots, so I was optimistic it would be the kind of night out that I needed.

 _Lick. Sip. Suck._ I wondered how much tequila it would take to forget that Maxwell Beaumont even existed. 

Everything went fabulously for the first few hours. I was having fun on the dancefloor, and I was drunk enough to dull my feelings. In fact I was having a pretty good time until I spun around and came face-to-face with an ex-boyfriend.

“Liam, what the hell are you doing here?” 

Okay, not the correct form of address for a king, but we were long past the point where it mattered. I realised that he was dressed much more casually than normal in jeans and a t-shirt. I wondered if he was attempting to go incognito

“Hello, Sabrina,” he replied calmly. “I’m sorry to interrupt you.”

“Sorry,” I said apologetically. “You just caught me by surprise. What are you doing here?”

Liam nodded subtly over toward the bar. I turned to see King Bradshaw, Queen Isabella, Drake, Madeleine, Kiara, Justin, Neville, Rashad, Hana and Olivia milling around, as well as several members of the King’s Guard. All were dressed in fairly casual clothing, even if Queen Isabella’s dress was straight off the catwalk. Apparently I couldn’t escape the damn court as easily as I’d hoped.

“Our guests wanted an alternative evening's entertainment to the one I had planned,” Liam explained quietly.

“More partying than politics?”

“Indeed.” 

Liam was looking at me curiously, the hint of a blush on his cheeks. I was wearing a more revealing dress than I would around the court, _because I didn’t think I’d run into any of you people_. _Besides_ , I thought irritably, _it wasn’t anything Liam hadn’t seen before_.

“Are you having a nice evening, Sabrina?”

“Yeah, I’m here with some work friends.” I gestured vaguely at my colleagues who pretended not to be blatantly eavesdropping when Liam turned to look at them.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Liam said with a smile. 

“Thanks, Liam.”

He made his way back to the bar. I went back to dancing. 

***

I tried to avoid my court acquaintances and friends, even Hana, Drake and Olivia. I wasn’t in the mood for pretending that everything was fine. I did however bump into Justin at the bar. He was talking to a man I didn’t recognise. 

I ordered a cocktail. While I waited, I turned and caught the eye of the man who’d just been chatting to Justin. He was attractive, with dark hair and striking green eyes. He was well-dressed, with sexy designer stubble.

“Hello,” he said with a smile.

“Hi,” I said, smiling back. “You’re Justin’s friend right?”

“Justin? Oh the PR guy! We met at a conference a while back.”

“Another American in Cordonia?” I asked, noticing the familiar accent.

“Guilty as charged. I’m Pierce, I'm working at my company’s Cordonia office.”

He held out his hand and I shook it. Before I could tell him my name, I was interrupted by the DJ’s voice. 

“We have a song request for Sabrina Brooks.”

I gritted my teeth _. I was so not in the mood for whatever this was._ A familiar song started to play. 

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out, I shook you up_

_And turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

I rolled my eyes, picked my drink up and turned around. Judging by the smirks on King Bradshaw and Lord Neville’s faces, this was their idea of hilarious comedy. I raised my glass at them with a sarcastic smile. I briefly caught sight of Liam. He looked at me apologetically.

“Friends of yours?” Pierce asked with a sympathetic smile as I turned back to him.

“Something like that,” I said, taking a swig of my drink.

“So that must make you Sabrina Brooks?”

“That’s me.”

“So, I’m guessing given their song choice there’s some kind of story involving cocktail bars?”

“I was a waitress.” I smiled and shook my head. “It’s a long and strange story.”

“In Cordonia?”

“New York.”

“Now, as a fellow New Yorker, I _have_ to know.” He gestured to a booth in the corner. “We could grab a table?” He smiled warmly. “I’m in the mood for a long story.”

_Why the hell not?_

“If you’re sure.”

We took a seat. I was aware of the eyes of both my work and court friends watching us curiously. I decided to just ignore them. 

***

We spent the next hour or so chatting. Although he was witty and handsome, I suspected that one of his most attractive qualities was that he wasn’t Maxwell Beaumont or Liam Rys. 

When he was approached by his friends, I headed to the bar for another drink. On my way back I was waylaid by Madeleine, Kiara and Hana. Hana gave me a sympathetic smile. I knew she could tell that I’d been trying to avoid them, but Madeleine deliberately moved into my path. 

“Hello, Your Majesty,” I said warily. “Hana, Kiara.”

“We’ve just been looking at Pictogram,” said Madeleine with a smile. “I do have to keep track of my official account. It looks like Lord Maxwell had quite the evening last night.” 

I gripped my cocktail glass firmly, willing myself to stay calm. _What had she said to Maxwell?_

“Oui,” said Kiara with a small smile. “Penelope was very disappointed.”

_Penelope could damn well get to the back of the ‘disappointed with Maxwell’ queue._

Madeleine turned to me. “You know, Sabrina, there were rumours about _you_ and Lord Maxwell at one point. You must be so relieved you dodged that bullet. He’s clearly not interested in settling down.” Her wide triumphant smile made my blood boil. 

I was about to upend the contents of my cocktail glass over her pretty blonde head, but someone suddenly linked their arm firmly through mine.

“Ahem! Pardon me, but I absolutely must steal Sabrina away.”

Olivia basically strong-armed me to the other side of the club.

“Let me at her,” I said angrily, draining the contents of my glass in one gulp. 

“Sorry, Sabrina, but I can’t actually let you commit regicide,” Olivia said firmly. “However much I might want to,” she added in a whisper. 

“I was only going to throw my drink over her head.”

“I’m fairly confident that would result in both your banishment from court and dismissal from _Trend_.”

I knew that Olivia was right. “Ughh, fine,” I said angrily. “I’m still going to make her pay.”

Olivia raised an eyebrow at me. “Pay for what _specifically_?”

“She’s the one who got into Maxwell’s head and convinced him to leave me.”

Olivia looked at me as if I’d told her I believed in the Easter Bunny. “Sabrina, I’ve seen Pictogram. _We’ve all seen Pictogram_. I don’t think she convinced Maxwell to do _that_.”

“Well, no,” I said bitterly, trying to banish the memory of Emily’s photos, “but Madeleine pulled Maxwell aside for a little chat at Ramsford and told him he had to leave me.”

“What did she say, exactly?” Olivia asked curiously.

“I don’t know,” I said grumpily.

“Surely you’re not going to get back with Beaumont after this?” Olivia asked, gesturing at her phone in disgust. “Because I might have to disown you.”

“Absolutely not,” I said firmly. “But I’m not going to let Madeleine get away with meddling in my affairs.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. But I’ll think of something.”

Olivia sighed. “This isn’t about Maxwell is it?”

“What do you mean?”

Olivia gave me a scrutinising look. “Come on, Sabrina. This is about a different man. She’s _Liam’s_ wife. I don't think either of us have forgiven her for that.”

I mean, it definitely felt like it was about _Maxwell_ , but I knew logically that Olivia must be right on some level. 

“I’m going to find a way to get back at her.”

“Sabrina,” said Olivia warningly. “Anything you do to hurt Madeleine is likely to indirectly harm Liam.”

“Fine. I’ll make sure I don’t harm Liam.”

***

I made my way back to the bar to get another drink, since I’d rage-downed my last one. I met Ali en route. 

"You're a bitch and I hate you," she said looking me up and down with a smirk. 

"Gee, Ali. Tell me how you really feel."

She grabbed my shoulders and steered me to look around the bar. "So, over there we have King Liam. He hasn’t been able to take his eyes off you all evening.” She then directed me toward where Pierce was standing chatting to a group that included Justin. "Over there you were flirting with Pierce Jones, the American tech millionaire."

"Wait, he's a millionaire?"

She exaggeratedly rolled her eyes at me. " _This_ is why you're a bitch. You didn't even know did you?"

"Nope."

“And back home you've got Maxwell Beaumont tucked up in bed waiting for you."

I didn't know whose bed Maxwell Beaumont was tucked up in, but it sure as hell wasn't mine. I tried not to think about that.

"I need another drink."

***

Later in the evening I ended up with Drake, Hana and Liam. They were talking about the skiing contest the following day. Apparently King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella both planned to compete, even though they showed no signs of slowing down for the night. They were both still on the dancefloor, dancing with anyone apart from each other by the look of it.

I was only half listening. I really didn’t give a damn about King Bradshaw’s potential hangover. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Pierce. 

“Hey,” he said warmly. “Sorry I didn’t get a chance to speak to you again this evening.”

“That’s okay. It’s been one of those nights.”

He smiled. “I’m in Lythikos for a while. I wondered if you wanted to go out for dinner one night?”

I was vaguely aware of Liam in the background pretending not to listen in.

“Yes, absolutely,” I said with a smile. _I mean, why not? I was definitely single again. Maxwell had taken an axe to our relationship and then set the splintered pieces on fire for good measure._

“Can I get your number?”

“Sure.”

We exchanged numbers, and he left with another charming smile. I turned back to the conversation. 

Liam frowned slightly. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Sabrina? You’ve only just met this man.” There was something in his tone that bordered on bitterness. 

“I’m not marrying him, Liam. It’s literally just a dinner invite.” For some reason his concern was irritating me. 

Liam was still frowning. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, Sabrina.”

I looked at him in disbelief. “Yes, who knows. If I get _really_ lucky maybe he’ll tell me I’m the love of his life and then marry another woman.” I dropped into an exaggerated curtsy. " _Your Majesty_."

Liam’s face fell. I turned away and walked off.

I heard Drake say, "She just managed to curtsy sarcastically." He sounded quite impressed.

I wasn’t entirely sure why I was taking my anger at Maxwell out on Liam, but I didn’t really care.

***

I went to collect my coat from the cloakroom. I was stepping into it outside when Hana caught up with me.

“Hey, Sabrina. Can I come back to the Keep with you?” 

“What about Madeleine?” I asked apprehensively. “I think if I have to share a car with her then neither of us will get back alive.”

Hana shook her head with a smile. “No, etiquette demands that she and Liam stay here with Bradshaw and Isabella until the bitter end.”

Drake appeared behind Hana, his coat slung over his shoulder. “Pizza? I want pizza. We can order a pizza to Lythikos Keep right?”

“Actually, I could go for pizza,” I said thoughtfully. Suddenly I was aware that dinner had been hours ago. 

Hana looped her arm through mine. “Plus the three of us can catch up.”

Drake looked at me thoughtfully. “I think what Hana is trying to say is that we’re staging an intervention and feeding you pizza and sympathy, Brooks.”

“A friendtervention,” said Hana. 

I smiled gratefully at them in spite of my grumpiness. “That sounds good actually.”

***

We ordered pizza, which a slightly confused-looking delivery driver delivered to the Keep. The three of us settled down to eat in Drake’s room. I’d had tequila and cocktails, so I was extremely glad to kick off my heels and eat something substantial. 

As I tore off a large chunk of tear-and-share garlic bread, Hana and Drake exchanged a slightly apprehensive look.

“Sabrina, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” said Hana kindly, also taking some garlic bread. “But is there anything you want to talk about?”

I sighed, and took a large swig of Pepsi. “So, you saw Pictogram earlier?”

“The Maxwell photos?” Hana asked gently.

Drake looked confused, so I opened the photos on Pictogram and handed my phone to him. Drake’s expression darkened as he scrolled through the pictures.

“Put those in the context of Maxwell having broken up with me three days earlier,” I said sadly. I looked at Hana apologetically. “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you, Hana. Maxwell ended things the day I arrived in Lythikos.”

Hana’s face fell. “I’m so sorry, Sabrina.” She wrapped an arm around me. “How long were you together?” She asked gently. 

“Three months,” I said gloomily.

Hana sighed as she glanced at the photos over Drake’s shoulder. “I’m surprised Maxwell would do this so soon after breaking up with you. He always seemed to really care about you."

“Apparently he had some encouragement from Madeleine,” I said bitterly.

“What?” Hana asked anxiously. 

Drake raised his eyebrows in curiosity. 

I told them about Madeleine trying to set Maxwell and Penelope up and then about my phone conversation with Maxwell. 

“I cut him off before he could tell me _what_ she said he had to do. I guess I should have heard him out, but I was too angry. Bertrand’s theory was that she manipulated him into leaving me.”

“Because she wanted you to be Liam’s mistress? I don’t think it’s a secret he hasn’t been very happy recently," said Hana. “Neither of them are in that marriage,” she added quietly. 

I nodded. 

Hana looked unhappy. “If Madeleine did that, it’s so disappointing. I hoped she was better than this.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” said Drake darkly. “More fool Beaumont for falling for it.”

Hana suddenly looked as if she might cry. “I’m worried this is partly my fault.”

“Hana! This is on Maxwell and Madeleine, not you.”

“No, but,” Hana bit her lip nervously. “She checked with me that she had the right number for Maxwell yesterday. I didn’t think anything of it at the time. She said she was contacting all of the Great Houses about arrangements for the farewell dinner at the Palace.”

“Yesterday?” 

“Just before we changed for the ball. I really hope she didn’t say anything to Maxwell that made him do something reckless.”

“Again, more fool Maxwell for believing her if she did,” said Drake firmly.

“I agree with Drake,” I said, reaching for a slice of pizza. “Maxwell could have just talked to me instead of escalating the situation to sleeping with a rando named _Emily_.”

“Do you think he regrets it?” Hana asked quietly. 

“Maybe.” I almost sloshed Pepsi everywhere. “Whoops sorry, Drake.”

“Don’t worry about it, Brooks.”

“He sounded upset on the phone earlier, and he tried to tell me that he loved me, but I hung up. When you love somebody, you do not go out and sleep with someone else.” I took a sip of my Pepsi. “Unless you’re Liam in which case you also marry them.”

Drake smiled sympathetically. “You don’t seem to be having much luck, Brooks.”

I grimaced. “I guess I should apologise to Liam tomorrow.”

“Nah, he’ll get over it,” said Drake. “Anyway, you did kind of have a point.”

“Cheers, Drake.”

Hana still looked miserable. “I think Madeleine told Maxwell that you and Liam were lovers.”

“Why would he just believe her?” I asked doubtfully, wrapping a reassuring arm around Hana. “I told him over and over again that I wanted to be with him.”

“You know Maxwell, Sabrina,” said Hana sadly. “He tries to mask it, but he’s so critical of himself. He was probably worried all along that he didn’t deserve you.”

“He didn’t,” said Drake bluntly.

“I guess.” It still didn’t excuse Maxwell's actions. There was no reason he couldn’t have picked up the phone to speak to me, _or_ he could have got on a damn train and come to see me.

“Do you think you’ll be able to go back to being friends?” Hana asked gently. “I know this must really hurt.”

 _It did really hurt._ “Honestly? I don’t know. We’ll run into each other at some point, and I don’t want things to be awkward with us all because of me, but at the same time…” I sighed and reached for a cookie. 

“I definitely need to be more cautious about Madeleine’s motivations,” said Hana forlornly. She gave her head a little shake then looked at me with a smile. “Do you think you’ll go out with the guy you met tonight?”

“I guess so,” I said thoughtfully. “He seemed nice." _Maybe I can post photos all over Pictogram and see how Maxwell likes it_ , I thought spitefully.

Drake’s phone rang. 

“Hey, Savannah. You’re up late.”

“Ahh, I hope Bartie goes back to sleep soon... Nope, don’t worry about Brooks. She’s okay. She’s sat on the floor with Hana eating a giant chocolate chip cookie.”

I waved my cookie vaguely in Drake’s direction as he stepped away to take the call.

***

The next morning I woke up in my room to find Olivia looming over me. 

“Arghh,” I said. My mouth felt dry and fuzzy, and my head hurt. I didn’t know what time it was but I guessed it was early. I felt exhausted. I’d stayed up chatting with Drake and Hana until four AM. 

“Get up,” said Olivia sternly. 

“Uhhh.”

“Get out of bed.”

“Why?”

“Bitter and drunk doesn’t suit you.”

“Yes it does.”

She rolled her eyes. “I have a better way to channel your newfound melancholy cynicism."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of the chapter are from Good as Hell by Lizzo. Song lyrics midway in the chapter are from Don’t You Want Me by the Human League.


	33. Olivia's Approach

_I could be the mistress_

_Who says she doesn't care_

_And I'll keep on smiling_

_When you're treating me like air_

**Sabrina**

Olivia was evidently not going to accept no for an answer. She waited outside my door while I threw some clothes on. I had literally no idea what she had planned, so I put on some jeans and a sweater, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. I glanced at my phone as I chugged down a glass of water. It was six AM. No wonder I felt exhausted. I’d had about ninety minutes of sleep. 

I followed Olivia quietly through the winding corridors of the Keep, wondering absentmindedly if she was leading me to a dungeon. At least if she locked me away I’d be able to sleep off my hangover in peace. 

Eventually she stopped at a nondescript door and ushered me into the room, closing the door behind us. I looked around in confusion.

“A sauna? Olivia at six AM really?”

She gave me a suspicious smile. “You’re clearly consumed with troubled thoughts, Sabrina. This will clear your mind.”

“More time in bed would have cleared my mind,” I said grumpily. 

Something about her expression made me nervous. She moved to a pile of hot coals, keeping her back to me. Soon an overwhelming smell of menthol wafted through the humid air. 

“What the hell? Olivia, why does your sauna smell like the inside of a giant cough drop?” I asked as my eyes began to stream. “Is this some form of torture? Couldn’t you have inflicted this on Madeleine instead?”

“That’s the talon tree sap. Bracing, isn’t it?”

“Yep… bracing…”

“Take a deep breath and let it wash over you," she instructed. "Clear your mind.”

Olivia dripped more sap onto the coals, and the heady odour built. Sceptically, I did as she had instructed and took a deep breath, letting the steam fill my lungs and flood all of my senses. To my surprise, it was actually quite refreshing, and it did seem to help alleviate my headache, even if it did make me want to cough.

“See?” Olivia asked as I opened my eyes. 

“Hmm. I’m guessing this isn’t all you have planned for this morning?”

“Absolutely not.”

She led us back through the Keep to a long room lined with various weapons. I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. 

“My armoury,” she explained. 

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to fight anyone?”

She rolled her eyes in response. “We’re going to channel your anger.”

“Must we?” I had a horrible image of Olivia forcing me to duel her or something. I was pretty certain that would result in my rapid and tragic death. "I don't plan on going into battle anytime soon."

“It will lift your spirits. I'm fed up of seeing you mope,” she said firmly. “Besides, everything in life is a battle, whether it’s a battle of wits or a crossing of blades. We’re here to unleash any pent up anger that could cloud your judgement,” she added meaningfully.

“So what are we doing?” I asked nervously, glancing at the sharp and spiky weapons lining the walls. If Olivia wanted to fight me with a mace, that would definitely be how I died. 

She caught my gaze as it lingered anxiously on a spiked flail. 

“Ha, don’t get ahead of yourself. I was thinking of something a little more introductory. We’re going to do a simple drill. You need to adopt a fighting stance.”

“A what now?”

“Stand like this.” Olivia stood with one leg forward, her knees slightly bent. Then she raised her arms defensively. “This grounds you, lowering your centre of gravity and keeping you balanced.”

I self-consciously attempted to imitate the stance. 

“Now try and strike me with a simple punch."

“I don’t want to hurt you,” I said warily.

“It’s precious that you think you could,” she replied with a smirk.

I spent the next half hour getting knocked repeatedly to the ground by Olivia. I didn’t manage to land a blow anywhere near her. Maybe she was trying to give me a concussion so that I’d forget about Maxwell.

“Ground yourself, Sabrina!”

“I’m dizzy,” I said weakly.

“Yes, but at least you're discovering just how effective sweeping the leg can be.”

“Can I stay here and nap?” I asked from the floor, staring up at the armoury ceiling. 

“No, we have something else to do.”

“Can we go back to the sauna? My head hurts again.”

“Can you breathe, Sabrina?”

“Yes,” I said grumpily.

“Can you stand?”

“It’s debatable. I like the floor.”

Olivia fixed her eyes on me seriously. “If you can breathe, you can stand, and if you can stand, you can fight.” She held out her arm and helped me to my feet. I groaned as my head spun slightly. 

“Remind me why we’re doing this?”

“To make you more resilient. We’re finishing with some archery.”

I looked at her in confusion. “Olivia, I know I dated Maxwell, but we don’t actually share the same hobbies.”

“Just pretend the centre of the target is his face.”

“ _That_ I can do.”

She showed me how to properly shoot an elaborately carved bow. I missed the centre, but at least I hit the target.

Olivia sighed. “I suppose that will do for today. We’d better go and get ready for breakfast.”

All I wanted to do was go back to bed, but I had to report on the damn skiing.

***

Bradshaw and Isabella were somehow both sufficiently awake to compete in the tournament, along with Olivia and Liam, and various other nobles. I stood on the sidelines with Ali, taking notes while she took photos. We were both half asleep. 

“Did the millionaire ask for your number?” She asked in between yawns.

“He did, yes.”

“Ha, called it.”

Liam beat Bradshaw in the first race, which Bradshaw seemed to take extremely poorly, muttering about the inferior quality of the Cordonian slopes. The look of triumph on his face after he won the second was almost nauseating. I knew Liam well enough to be pretty confident that he’d deliberately lost. 

As soon as the skiing was over for the day, I went straight back to my room, starfished on the bed, and quickly fell asleep. I didn’t wake up until dinner. 

***

By the fifth day of the visit it was clear that Liam and Madeleine were finding their visitors a handful. I don’t know where Bradshaw and Isabella got their energy from. They were keen to stay up drinking and go out on the town every evening. Apparently they had twins back in Auvernal, so perhaps they were enjoying a break from parenting. I suspect we all breathed a sigh of relief when they spent a few nights away from the court at a luxurious mountain lodge.

Meanwhile I established a routine of training with Olivia each morning. I suspected that repeatedly knocking me over was a good way for Olivia to deal with the stress of hosting Bradshaw and Isabella. I was at least improving at archery. I wasn’t sure it would ever be much use, but it helped to take my mind off Maxwell. 

***

Liam and I hadn’t really spoken since our interaction in the club, so I was surprised when he made the effort to catch me alone one afternoon. He seemed slightly unsure of himself as he approached me.

“Sabrina, is there any chance that I could speak to you alone later?”

“Absolutely,” I said politely. “What time?”

“There’s no Bradshaw or Isabella to entertain this evening, so why don’t you come to my room at ten?”

"Sure."

"Thank you, Sabrina," he said with an almost shy smile.

***

I didn’t want to risk being seen going to Liam’s room, so I reluctantly used the secret passage that Olivia had shown me the night Maxwell dumped me.

Liam looked around in surprise as the concealed door into his room swung open.

“I had no idea that was there.”

“The perks of being on Olivia’s good side,” I said, tucking the dagger key back into my bag.

We stood staring at each other awkwardly for a moment. 

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Liam asked.

“Yes, please.” I smirked as he poured it. “I’m surprised you still want to drink after the last few days.”

“King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella have certainly kept me on my toes.” He handed me a glass and looked at me apologetically. “Sabrina, I want to sincerely apologise for my behaviour the other night. You were entirely right to put me in my place.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have taken my bad mood out on you.”

He smiled at me sympathetically. “I did hear gossip about some photos of Maxwell.”

“Mmm," I said quietly, trying not to think about those wretched photos. 

He looked at me tenderly. "I'm very sorry if anything has happened to hurt you, Sabrina."

“Thank you, Liam.” I sat down on the sofa and took a sip of my wine. “I suspect that isn’t the only reason you wanted to talk to me?”

“Indeed not.” He sat down next to me. “I’m afraid I have to ask a slightly awkward favour of you.”

“Uh oh.”

He smiled ruefully at me. “As you have noticed, Bradshaw and Isabella are proving to be rather demanding guests. Madeleine is keen that we invite representatives from the nobility to assist in keeping them amused.”

“You want Maxwell to come to Lythikos to help entertain Bradshaw and Isabella, don’t you?” I asked gloomily.

“It had crossed my mind that he might be uniquely suited to the task. However, I will not invite Maxwell here if it would make you uncomfortable.”

 _Great. Just wonderful_. _Perfect_. There was literally no way I could object without seeming like a petty brat. 

I took a calming breath. “No, it’s okay, Liam. I’m an adult. I promise not to feed him to Lythikan snow wolves or anything.” _Did Lythikos have snow wolves? Would they eat Maxwell? Would they at least be willing to try?_ I made a mental note to ask Olivia.

“Thank you, Sabrina,” Liam said gratefully. “The invitation will of course also include Bertrand, Savannah and Bartie.”

Hopefully Bertrand would keep Maxwell the hell away from me. I tried not to imagine Maxwell rocking up at Lythikos and bouncing around cheerfully as if nothing had ever happened. 

Liam refilled our wine glasses.

“How are negotiations going with Isabella and Bradshaw?” I asked curiously. 

He swirled his wine around the glass. “They were determined to achieve a betrothal, but I think they’ll accept the trade agreement. I believe they are impressed with Cordonia so far.”

"That's good."

He looked at me earnestly. “Sabrina, I know that Madeleine may not have had the purest of intentions when she invited you to Lythikos. But she was right about one thing.”

“Oh?” I asked cautiously.

“I am happier having you around, knowing that I can turn to you for advice and friendship.”

"I'm not sure my advice is much use, but I'm glad to be your friend."

He looked at me lovingly. "I very much enjoyed your wildcat article by the way." 

"It was fun to write something different," I said honestly. "Even if the story of the Cordonian wildcat is pretty sad."

He smiled, almost mischievously. “I have a sort of present for you.”

He handed me a large white envelope. I opened it to find an official looking document.

“It’s a commitment to establish a wildcat sanctuary in Valtoria, with legal protections," he explained. "It means that the next incumbent of the duchy will be required to maintain the sanctuary.”

I was genuinely touched. “Thank you, Liam. That’s very good of you." I looked at him curiously. “How does Madeleine feel about this?”

He smiled. “Your piece on their plight was well received. Madeleine knows this will only be good PR.” 

_Ahh Madeleine, ever the pragmatist_. “Well, on behalf of the wildcats, I thank you.”

"You're very welcome, Sabrina."

The more wine we drank, the more we began to relax around each other. I remembered just how handsome Liam was when he smiled, how nice it was when he laughed genuinely. I knew that my defences were starting to fall, that I was being pulled back to him. He must have felt it too. It was hard not to notice the glimmer of hope in his eyes each time he smiled at me. 

He reached forward to gently brush a stray strand of hair from my face. "It really is good to be with you like this."

I didn't say anything, but I did meet his kiss.

It was gentle and hesitant, but also familiar and reassuring. It was strange to find myself kissing him again after everything that had happened. I couldn't help but compare it to kissing Maxwell. It was different for sure. _Your heart isn't fluttering_ , said an annoying little voice at the back of my head. I told it to shut up.

Liam wrapped his arms around my waist and the kiss deepened. _Would it really be so bad to be Liam's mistress?_ I asked myself as our tongues met. _He loves me and nobody needs to know._

I had a decision to make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Coz I Can by Ana Johnsson


	34. The Court Jester

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them_

_And you know it makes me sick to be on that list_

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

  
  


**Sabrina**

We fell back onto the couch. Soon Liam was on top of me, my legs wrapped around him. _You're making your life complicated,_ said the annoying voice in my head. Liam drew away from my lips to kiss down my neck. I let out a small gasp in response. 

We were falling into familiar and dangerous territory. I tugged at Liam’s collar, moving his lips back to mine. He groaned quietly against my lips as I moved against him. I could feel just how badly he wanted this. _You're playing into Madeleine’s hands. This is exactly what she wanted to happen._

Liam ran a hand over my leg, holding me tightly to him, his other hand on my waist. I wanted him and he wanted me. Maxwell had held out on me, so it had been almost a year since I’d last slept with anyone, and Liam was obviously more than willing. We knew each others likes and dislikes, the sex would be good. I’d feel safe and loved in his arms. _This isn't fair to Liam. He loves you so much and you…_

Reluctant, frustrated, and cursing the name of Maxwell Beaumont, I moved away from the kiss. 

“We should stop before we get carried away, Liam.”

He sighed, gently resting his head on mine. “Perhaps you are right, Sabrina.”

We awkwardly untangled ourselves. I stood up and gathered my bag. "Goodnight, Liam."

He smiled at me wistfully. “Goodnight, Sabrina.”

Back in my room I lay down on my bed, half of me wishing I'd spent the night with Liam, half of me relieved that I'd left.

***

**Maxwell**

Maxwell spent the days after his disastrous phone call with Sabrina feeling utterly miserable. Every time he tried to focus on something, he found his mind drifting back to his monumental screw up. He was haunted by the words: _maybe check Pictagram, Maxwell._

On the day that they were due to go to Monterisso, he wasn’t sure he could face getting out of bed. _Today you could have checked into a hotel with the woman you love. Instead you’re alone at Ramsford._

He wondered what Sabrina was doing at Lythikos, _aside from hating him_. He’d gleaned from Pictagram that she’d gone out clubbing in an extremely sexy dress that he definitely didn’t recognise and that she’d watched some skiing. After gathering every last scrap of information that he could from stalking her on social media, he scrolled absentmindedly through the news. One story immediately caught his attention: King Liam Announces Plans for Wildcat Sanctuary in Valtoria

 _Well, at least the wildcats are getting something out of my screw up,_ he thought sadly. Maybe Sabrina _was_ back with Liam now. Who could possibly blame her? He hadn’t so much pushed her back into Liam’s arms as flung her into them.

He was distracted from his melancholy musings when Savannah stepped into the room.

“Hello," he said quietly. 

"How are you doing, Maxwell?” She asked gently.

He shrugged. “Oh, you know. Still marinating in the juices of my own stupidity.”

She took a seat next to him. Her expression was sympathetic. “Maxwell, I have some news from King Liam.”

“Am I banished?” He asked gloomily. Not that it would matter. He had no plans to ever show his face at court again. 

“Not exactly,” said Savannah, slightly tentatively. “We’ve all been invited to join the court at Lythikos.”

Maxwell’s heart dropped. “Hard pass. Nobody wants me in Lythikos.”

“Liam specifically asked for you, Maxwell. I think he and Madeleine hope that you can help them to entertain King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella.”

 _Wow_ , Maxwell thought bitterly, _first Madeleine wanted me to leave Sabrina, and now that it suits her purposes she wants me back at court_.

“I don’t think I’d be much use as a court jester at the moment, Savannah. You and Bertrand should go.”

Savannah looked at Maxwell apologetically. “That’s the thing, Maxwell. We have an interview at a nursery for Bartie so we can’t go.” She smiled fondly. “Bertrand has his heart set on Bartie being awarded a place. Apparently it's very prestigious.”

“Oh, well. I guess nobody’s going to Lythikos,” Maxwell said quickly, hoping she’d let the subject drop.

“You should go,” said Savannah quietly.

Maxwell shook his head miserably. “If I so much as set foot in Lythikos, Drake will probably kill me.”

Savannah’s eyes hinted at her amusement. “I’ll ask him not to. Besides, Liam wont let Drake kill you.”

“Sabrina won’t want to see me,” he looked at Savannah sadly. “She must hate me.”

Savannah looked at Maxwell earnestly. “Don’t you think you should talk to her, Maxwell?”

“I…” He swallowed, his throat tight as he thought back to their phone conversation. “I doubt she’s speaking to me.”

“Shouldn’t you at least try?”

Maxwell thought he might cry. “I can’t face Sabrina, Savannah. Or Madeleine. It’s too soon.”

Savannah placed a comforting hand on Maxwell’s arm. “Will you really not tell us what Madeleine said to you?”

He shook his head gloomily. 

Savannah sighed. “Maxwell, from the day you invited Sabrina to Cordonia you cared about her, right?”

“Yes,” he said quietly.

“She's your best friend?”

“The closest friend I’ve ever had.”

“And you love her?” Savannah asked gently. 

He nodded miserably.

“Then you owe her an explanation _and_ an apology, no matter how angry she might be. Is this really how you want your friendship to end?”

_No, it wasn’t._

Maxwell looked anxiously at Savannah. “But if I tell Sabrina the truth, how do I handle Madeleine?”

“You talk to _Liam_ if it comes to it, Maxwell. He’s one of your oldest friends. He won’t let Madeleine harm you.”

“Even though I hurt Sabrina?” 

Savannah smiled. “Maxwell, Liam wouldn’t have invited you if he didn't need your help.”

“I’m no use to anyone.”

“That simply isn’t true.” She looked at him kindly. “If you want my advice, go to Lythikos. Apologise to Sabrina and help Liam. The alternative is to stay here and...”

“Feel miserable?”

She nodded sympathetically. 

***

Maxwell felt sweaty with anxiety as he arrived at Lythikos Keep and was shown into the drawing room. He had no idea how anyone would react to him. He wouldn’t blame Sabrina if she slapped him on sight. 

As soon as he stepped into the room, a familiar, fluffy shape launched itself at his legs, barking excitedly. He bent down to stroke Specter, his heart hammering in his chest, trying to mentally prepare himself to see Sabrina.

"Hey, boy," he said quietly. "I missed you too."

Specter licked his face happily. It was some comfort to Maxwell that _someone_ was glad to see him. 

Heart hammering, he stood up and looked around the room. The only people there were Liam and Drake. Liam sat looking intently at a pile of papers. Drake was by the fire with a glass of whiskey. 

"Hello, Maxwell," said Liam, looking up from his documents with a smile. "Thank you for joining us." Maxwell met his eyes uncertainly. If Liam _did_ feel any resentment toward Maxwell, his diplomatic training allowed him to hide it well.

"Thanks, Liam," said Maxwell quietly. 

“Maxwell,” said Drake curtly, barely looking at him.

“Hello, Drake,” said Maxwell. _That_ was more the reception he’d been expecting. 

Liam glanced at Drake slightly reproachfully before turning back to him. “Did you want anything to eat Maxwell? The others have gone for dinner at a restaurant, Drake and I opted to stay here as I’m horribly behind with work.”

"And I wanted some peace and quiet," Drake added grumpily. 

Maxwell shook his head. “No, thanks, Liam. I ate on the journey.”

"Please help yourself to a drink," said Liam. "It's a long journey from Ramsford."

Specter glued to his side, Maxwell moved over to the drinks table. He briefly met Drake's eyes. It was a mistake. The look Drake gave him could best be described as murderous.

Maxwell poured himself a glass of red wine and took a seat on the sofa. Specter came and settled himself by his feet.

"Looks like he's missed you," Liam remarked. 

"Yeah," said Maxwell quietly. Every time he looked at Liam, he found himself wondering if he and Sabrina were lovers again. The idea made him feel miserable. Liam certainly appeared happier and more relaxed than he’d been at Ramsford. He also wondered uncomfortably if Liam now knew about his doomed relationship with Sabrina. _Would he be so friendly if he did?_

Liam looked at Maxwell seriously. “Thank you for agreeing to come. I don’t know if you’ve been following the news?”

“Umm,” said Maxwell vaguely. _Only if it related to Sabrina_.

Liam smiled reassuringly. “So far the visit has been a success, but Bradshaw and Isabella are…”

“Hard partying egomaniacs,” Drake said bluntly.

Liam gave an amused smile. “Something like that.” He looked at Maxwell earnestly. “I hoped you’d be willing to help me keep them amused. You’re far better at masterminding fun than I am.”

“So you want me to organise some entertaining hijinks and drunken revelry?”

“Ideally,” said Liam with a smile. “What do you think?”

Maxwell did his best to smile back. “Absolutely, if there’s one thing I can do it’s organise drunken revelry. It’s pretty much all I’m good for.”

“Don’t we know it.” Drake muttered.

“Thank you, Maxwell,” said Liam gratefully, ignoring Drake's comment. “Penelope is also visiting for a few days, as are Kiara’s elder brother Ezekiel and a few other nobles.

“Oh,” said Maxwell vaguely. 

Specter suddenly looked up hopefully. Maxwell’s heart started to pound in his chest as they heard voices approaching. He tried to mentally prepare himself for coming face-to-face with Sabrina.

Olivia and Madeleine stepped into the room, accompanied by Hana, Penelope and Kiara. Also with them was an attractive, extravagantly dressed couple whom Maxwell recognised from the news as King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella. Behind them trailed various other nobles. _No Sabrina_. Specter settled back down next to Maxwell.

Liam handled the introductions. As he bowed politely to Bradshaw and Isabella, Maxwell tried not to look at Madeleine. Seeing her made him feel sick with resentment and guilt. Madeleine smiled calmly at Maxwell, as if their conversation at Ramsford had never even happened. 

As everyone found seats, Hana came over to give Maxwell a hug. She sat down on the sofa next to him. 

"It's good to see you, Maxwell."

"Thanks, Hana," he replied quietly. 

She was smiling at him kindly. If she secretly hated him she was hiding it well. 

"Hello, Lord Maxwell," said Kiara with a smile. "How was your journey?"

Maxwell rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, you know. Long, snowy."

“You look tired, Maxwell. Have you been out partying?” Penelope asked with a small smile.

Maxwell noticed Drake give a small angry twitch. He wondered if he was going to end up with Drake's whiskey glass embedded in his jugular.

"Oh, no. Just Ramsford business."

"How are Bertrand, Savannah and Bartie?" Hana asked kindly.

"They’re all okay. They have an interview at a nursery, otherwise they would be here too.”

"I hope it goes well,” said Hana. 

“Thanks.”

Maxwell wondered if Sabrina knew he was coming and had hidden herself away. He only half listened to the ongoing conversations.

“Where is your journalist this evening?” Isabella asked Madeleine curiously. 

Madeleine smiled cheerfully, her eyes on Liam. "Oh, she's on a date this evening."

Maxwell’s stomach lurched uncomfortably. _Wait, what?_ Judging by the way Liam’s shoulders stiffened, he wasn’t comfortable with this development either.

*******

**Sabrina**

I agreed to go out to dinner with Pierce. We went to a trendy restaurant in Lythikos. The food was great, and he was pleasant company. I knew that pre-Cordonia Sabrina would be having an _amazing_ time. As it was, I liked him but didn’t really feel much of a spark. I think I was burnt out with romance. 

After we’d eaten we sipped cocktails at the bar. I ordered something strong. I was acutely aware that I was going to come face-to-face with Maxwell when I got back to the Keep, and I really didn’t feel ready for that.

As we chatted, Pierce’s phone rang. He grimaced as he glanced at the caller. “I’m afraid I’d better go and take this.”

“No worries.”

He stood up and stepped away from the bar.

When I’d told Liam that I was going on a date that evening, he’d struggled to hide his jealousy. I couldn’t really blame him. I knew I’d sent him some extremely mixed signals that night in his room. I ordered another cocktail and sipped it, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Almost ending up in bed with Liam was a significant lapse of judgement. 

When Pierce returned, he smiled at me apologetically. “Work crisis. I’m afraid I’m going to have to dash.”

I wondered if it was an excuse.

“Can I see you again next week?" He asked eagerly. "We’ll both be back in the capital, right?” _Maybe it wasn’t an excuse_. 

“Yes, absolutely,” I said with a smile.

“Perfect. Shall I call us a cab?”

“You go ahead, I’ll finish up here,” I said, gesturing to my drink. 

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. 

“I had a lovely time this evening,” he said cheerfully.

“Me too.”

As he left, I settled into my seat at the bar. I was definitely going to need at least another drink before facing Maxwell.

***

When I finally got back to the Keep, it was past ten. I knew that the evening would still be in full swing. Bradshaw and Isabella rarely turned in before the early hours of the morning. 

I checked my reflection carefully in the mirror. My hair and makeup both looked good, and I was wearing a new black dress. I was as ready to face Maxwell as I’d ever be.

My heart beat uncomfortably as I approached the drawing room. I could hear lively chatter coming from inside. I took a deep breath, stood up straight, and pushed the door open. As usual, everyone was scattered around drinking and talking.

Careful to avoid looking around the room, I took my usual seat in a quiet alcove next to Drake. We both liked that spot. It was tucked out of the way. Specter rushed over to sit by my feet. I bent down to stroke him.

“Hey,” Drake said quietly. “How was your evening?”

“It was nice. How are things here?”

Drake shrugged. “Same old, same old.” He lowered his voice. “Beaumont’s arrived.”

“Oh joy.”

I glanced around the room and spotted Maxwell. He looked as annoyingly handsome as ever. My heart lurched uncomfortably, and I felt a rush of anger and pain, so I quickly looked away. 

“Did I miss anything else?” I asked Drake.

“Only the usual. Our insufferable guests being insufferable.”

I smiled and took my phone out. I knew that I might as well catch up on some work emails. I listened in on the various conversations. Madeleine and Isabella were discussing fashion. Neville and Bradshaw were having an extremely tedious conversation about cigars that Liam had politely joined. I was aware of Liam’s eyes flickering toward me every so often.

Drake went to get us both drinks, and I sipped mine gratefully. A snippet of conversation suddenly caught my attention.

“Tell us about your new girlfriend, Lord Maxwell!” Penelope said enthusiastically. 

I gritted my teeth, looking determinedly down at my phone and wine glass. 

“Yes, Lord Maxwell,” said Madeleine. “We’d like to hear all about it.”

“We all saw the photos on Pictogram,” said Kiara in amusement. 

“Oh, there’s not much to say,” Maxwell said awkwardly. “She isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Oh,” said Penelope. “But there were photos of you kissing?”

I looked at Maxwell to see his reaction. He was turning an impressive shade of crimson. He caught my eye, and I raised my eyebrows at him, daring him to speak.

“It was just a stupid drunken evening,” he said quietly.

Kiara laughed good naturedly, but Penelope was still looking at him eagerly. “How did you meet?”

“Yes, tell us all how you met,” said Madeleine. I knew that _she_ was enjoying this. 

Maxwell swallowed. “Err, she was a friend of a friend.” I kept my eyes on him, sipping my drink coolly. 

“But you must like her?” Penelope asked.

I could tell that he wanted the ground to open and swallow him. 

“She’s nice. But I don’t think I’ll see her again.”

“Why ever not?” Madeleine asked. “Clearly you got on _extremely_ well.”

"I just don’t think it would work out,” he said quickly. I could tell that he was desperate for a way out of the situation. “Who wants to play a drinking game?” 

I rolled my eyes. _Oh brilliant idea, Maxwell. What could possibly go wrong with that?_ But I guess he was summoned to act as court jester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Ex-Girlfriend by No Doubt.


	35. Truth or Dare

_You make me so upset sometimes_

_I feel like I could lose my mind_

_The conversation goes nowhere_

_Because you're never gonna take me there_

**Sabrina**

Queen Isabella’s eyes lit up at Maxwell’s suggestion. 

“That sounds entertaining,” she said with a smile. “What game?”

“How about Truth or Dare, but the _Auvernese_ rules?” Her husband suggested. 

“The Auvernese rules?” Olivia asked curiously.

Isabella smiled. “You drink even if you accept the truth or dare. If you forfeit you take three drinks.”

I exchanged a quick glance with Drake. This sounded like it had the potential to get very messy. 

“Excellent,” said Maxwell cheerfully. “Sounds good to me.”

King Bradshaw turned to Liam and Madeleine with a smile. “How about it?”

“Absolutely,” said Liam. He looked politely at Olivia. “As long as Duchess Olivia has no objections?”

“My cellars are at your disposal,” Olivia replied calmly. “I’ll send for some suitable bottles.”

Isabella’s eyes lit up. “If you have a resident _waitress_ , why doesn’t she make the drinks?” She turned to me with a sly smile. “I’m sure you must know some cocktail recipes.”

_Thanks, Maxwell. Great plan, now I’m bloody Cinderella._

I forced myself to smile. “I’m sure I can come up with something suitable, Your Majesty.” _It would be mostly cyanide, and you and Maxwell will be getting the first glasses_ , I thought angrily.

“How lovely,” said Madeleine, clearly enjoying the exchange.

I caught Maxwell looking at me apologetically. I ignored him and stood up.

“I’ll go with you, Sabrina,” said Olivia. “I think we’ll have a round of cocktails then move onto wine.”

“A good plan,” said Lord Neville. “Personally I far prefer wine to cocktails. It’s a much more sophisticated drink. Do you have any of the Lythikos Moscato?”

“Of course,” Olivia replied coolly. “Can I suggest that we relocate this to the ballroom. It’s a more suitable space.”

“I’ll come and give you a hand with the drinks,” said Drake. 

“And me,” said Hana, quickly standing up to join us. 

***

The four of us left the room. I was fighting the urge to kick something, _preferably Maxwell_. 

“This is a bad idea,” said Drake. “I can tell Liam’s anxious about it. He did that forehead crease thing.”

“It’s a _Maxwell_ idea, of course it’s bad,” I said darkly.

Olivia and Hana however seemed thoughtful. 

“It occurred to me that if we encourage them to relax their guard, we might be able to glean some useful information,” said Hana tentatively. 

“The same thought struck me,” said Olivia, nodding approvingly. “The only risk is that they encourage _us_ to do the same.”

“I’m sure Madeleine has a decent poker face,” said Drake warily. “And Liam’s far too disciplined to let anything important slip.”

“Well I'm certainly not revealing anything,” said Olivia.

“And I’m not playing,” I said firmly.

Hana linked her arm through mine and smiled at me sympathetically. “I’m sorry you got dragged into this, Sabrina.”

“It’s Maxwell’s fault,” I said bitterly. “It was his stupid idea, because he wanted to change the topic of conversation from _Emily_.”

***

Hana and I whipped up a large round of Mojitos and some shots with help from Olivia’s chef. Drake and Olivia, meanwhile, returned from the cellar with several deep-purple bottles.

“My advice is to avoid drinking too much of this. It’s _strong_ ,” said Olivia.

“Tell that to Maxwell and the Auvernese,” said Drake. 

When we entered the ballroom, I set a tray of cocktails down in front of Queen Isabella with a sweet smile. I was about to make a hasty retreat from the room, but King Bradshaw smiled at me.

“Surely you aren’t running away?”

I gave him a polite smile. “I’m afraid I have work to catch up on, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, but I insist,” said Bradshaw, smirking as his wife glared at him. “I’m sure your work can wait for one night.” He smiled at Madeleine. “Besides, I’m sure this is exactly the kind of courtly gossip that your readers would like to hear all about. Wouldn’t you say so Queen Madeleine?”

“Absolutely,” said Madeleine with an icy smile. “As long as nothing potentially embarrassing makes its way into print.” 

I smiled coolly back at her and reluctantly took a seat next to Drake. I had no intention of writing anything about this. 

Bradshaw turned to Maxwell. “Since this was your idea, it seems only fair that you start us off. Truth or dare?”

Maxwell smiled cheerfully. “Dare.”

“I dare you to juggle three wine bottles.”

The smug expression on Bradshaw’s face implied he thought this would go badly wrong. I tried not to roll my eyes. It was obvious that he didn’t know Maxwell. 

Under Olivia’s stony gaze, Maxwell successfully juggled the wine bottles without dropping any of them. 

Bradshaw looked at him in surprise. “Are you the court jester?”

“Ha ha… I wish...”

The first round of the game went fairly smoothly. Only Penelope needed to have three drinks, because she cried when Olivia asked her which of her poodles she’d save in a fire. 

I asked her if she wanted to cuddle Specter to try and cheer her up.

"Is this Maxwell's corgi?" She asked, her face lighting up as she stroked him.

"He's Sabrina's," said Maxwell.

Penelope looked at him in confusion. "I thought you said _you_ had a corgi?"

"Well, he lives at Ramsford with Sabrina," Maxwell explained. _We don't live at Ramsford anymore_ , I thought bitterly.

I met Maxwell's eyes for a moment and wished I hadn't. Every time I looked at him I kind of wanted to cry or yell. 

***

When it reached my turn I opted for truth. I figured I’d just lie if I was asked anything inappropriate. 

“What was your favourite thing about waitressing?” Isabella asked with a wide smile. “Your life must have been so relaxing back then.”

_Ahh yes, remind everyone that I was a waitress_. As if they’d all somehow forgotten since she last mentioned it.

“I enjoyed dealing with difficult customers,” I said with a sickly smile. “You’d be surprised how transferable a life skill that is.”

“Not wiping sticky tables?” She asked with a smirk.

“Somehow I survive without it.”

“Is it true that Lord Beaumont picked you out after you waited on his table?”

“Absolutely true,” I said calmly. 

Isabella turned to Maxwell. “An usual choice wasn’t it? I thought it was more usual to sponsor a member of the nobility.”

“I knew Sabrina was the best possible choice for House Beaumont,” said Maxwell quietly.

“How fortunate,” said Isabella. “What a pity she fell at the last hurdle to become queen.”

Olivia was next. She also selected truth.

“Who do you respect the most in this room?” Bradshaw asked.

“King Liam,” Olivia replied, sounding bored. “ _Obviously_.”

Rashad was the next to drink the three-drink forfeit after turning down a dare. He refused to attempt a cartwheel. 

Neville's turn was next. He selected truth _,_ so Madeleine asked him who he’d choose as a wife out of the eligible ladies in the room. He turned to Hana with a nauseating smile.

“Why the lovely Lady Hana, of course.”

Hana smiled politely, but moments later my phone vibrated. 

Hana: Please, no :(

***

The first surprise of the evening came when Kiara admitted she’d kissed someone in the room.

"Oui," she said quietly. "But I'm naming no names."

I wondered if it was bloody Maxwell.

It was Liam’s turn next. He also opted for _truth_. King Bradshaw turned to him with an unpleasant smile on his face. He glanced at me before asking the question. 

“How did it feel to have to expel your favourite suitor from your own coronation ball?”

An awkward silence fell around the group. I felt a blush creep over my face. Madeleine watched Bradshaw with narrowed eyes. 

Liam paused before answering. “It felt _necessary_ , King Bradshaw. Given the circumstances in which I found myself, there was little choice.”

I swallowed, _that was slightly cold_. Liam met my eyes momentarily, he looked quite guilty. I caught Maxwell glancing at me sympathetically. 

“Necessary?” Bradshaw asked with a smirk. “I don’t believe that’s an emotion.”

Liam shrugged. “Then I’m happy to take the forfeit drinks.”

Kiara’s brother Ezekiel seemed quiet and reserved. He looked quite scared each time it was his turn and asked for a truth.

“What is your greatest passion?” Hana asked with a friendly smile.

He looked around nervously before answering. “I know it's not the expected answer for the heir to a duchy, but I love studying animals.”

Penelope turned to him in obvious curiosity. Obligatory poodle conversation followed, and the two of them moved away from the game to talk. Kiara watched them with friendly amusement. 

Drake opted for a dare and was challenged to arm wrestle Neville. Drake won in seconds, and a bad tempered Neville abandoned both the game and the room, muttering angrily about commoners. Rashad also made his excuses and left.

***

The game continued. Liam was clearly wary of asking for more truths and requested a dare. Isabella asked him to recite the Cordonian national anthem from memory, which he did easily. When Madeleine dared Bradshaw to do the same for the Auvernese anthem, he was unable to do so. Next to him, Isabella turned red in annoyance. 

Hana and Drake were dared by Maxwell to eat the spiciest food available from Olivia’s kitchens. Both were presented with small orange chilli peppers. Hana ate hers with a calm smile. 

“Woah, Hana,” said Drake, looking impressed as his eyes began to water. 

For his next dare, Bradshaw was challenged by Olivia to compete with her at knife throwing. Maxwell wheeled a target out from Olivia’s armoury and placed it at the far end of the ballroom. Olivia hit it with ease. Bradshaw missed entirely, his dagger falling to the floor with a clatter. 

“Clearly an inadequate weapon," he said in obvious irritation.

“Clearly,” Olivia replied with a smirk. 

Hana’s assumption that the game might be revealing was proven to be correct. Bradshaw was concerned with aggressive demonstrations of bravado. Isabella meanwhile was more subtle and conniving. Whilst Bradshaw only asked for dares, Isabella only asked for truths.

On Madeleine's next turn she requested a truth. Isabella looked at her with a sly smile. “Did you prefer Leo or Liam?”

Madeleine smiled calmly. “It hardly matters. I was committed to serving my country.”

“Very romantic,” said Bradshaw.

His wife turned to him. “I admire Queen Madeleine’s answer. Wouldn’t you say _honesty_ and patriotism are essential to a royal marriage, _darling?_ ”

Bradshaw forced a smile. 

“What is your greatest fear?” Madeleine asked Isabella on her next turn.

"Losing the confidence and devotion of my people," Isabella replied. She smiled placidly at Madeleine. "Fortunately there is very little risk of that."

***

Once the game had gone several rounds and everyone was quite drunk, I found it harder to avoid watching Maxwell. I’d initially assumed that he was back to his old self. He smiled and chatted when people spoke to him and accepted any dares that he was offered. But I realised that his laughter was a bit too loud, and his smiles weren’t quite reaching his eyes. He was amping everything up to eleven to try to hide the fact he was unhappy.

“Dare,” he said on his next turn. 

“I dare you to streak around the outside of the Keep,” said Drake. _Maybe he was trying to give Maxwell hypothermia._ I wondered if Maxwell would forfeit because of the hippo. 

He seemed to consider it for a moment. “Nope, I’ll freeze. I demand a truth.”

“Against the rules,” said Drake. “If you answer a truth you can half the forfeit.”

“Fine with me,” he replied cheerfully. 

Drake tried to think of a question, but Kiara stepped in first. 

“We _all_ know about your reputation, Maxwell, but have you ever really been in love?” She asked with an amused smile.

I couldn't face looking at him. 

“Yes.” He said quickly. “Once.”

“With who?” Penelope asked curiously. 

“Nope, I already answered the question.”

On my next turn, I asked for a truth. 

“Wed, Bed, Dead. Neville, Maxwell, Drake,” Kiara asked with a smile. 

I grimaced internally, aware of both Liam’s and Maxwell’s eyes on me. “Well _obviously_ I’d have to marry Lord Neville. I think we’d get on really well,” I said sarcastically. “I hear he _loves_ commoners. I’ll bed Drake and kill Maxwell.”

“Thanks, Brooks, _I think_ ,” said Drake in amusement. Liam looked slightly jealous. 

"Poor Maxwell," said Kiara with a laugh. 

“It’s kinder that way,” I said casually. “We would just drive each other insane.”

Bradshaw turned to Maxwell with a smirk.“You two must be like siblings if your House adopted her.”

“Something like that,” said Maxwell.

Olivia accepted a forfeit when she refused Maxwell’s request to show everyone a secret room.

“Is that because there aren’t any or because it's top secret?”

“No comment.”

***

On my next turn I felt more reckless, or possibly just more drunk.

“Dare.”

Queen Isabella turned to me with a smile, and I wondered if I'd made a terrible mistake.

“Can you dance?” 

“Are we talking waltzing?”

“ _Tango_ is the preferred dance in Auvernal.”

“I know the Basics,” I said casually.

She gave me a crocodile smile. “In that case, I challenge you to a fun little contest. You versus me and Bradshaw. You can choose your own partner.”

I knew that I should probably just accept the forfeit. But I was tired of her efforts to embarrass me. This was clearly an attempt to show me up in her element. What she didn’t know was that I’d spent hours learning the Auvernese tango at those classes, _but there was only one person I could ask to partner me._

I gritted my teeth and turned in his direction. “Maxwell?” I tried to keep my voice nonchalant. 

He looked back at me in astonishment. “Me?”

I nodded, trying to ignore Liam and Madeleine’s eyes watching us curiously. We stood up and we took our places. 

Maxwell looked at me as if he was scared I might slap him at any moment. He wrapped his arm around my waist extremely tentatively. I tried to say: _this is just about Isabella, I don’t forgive you_ , with my eyes. 

Isabella gave me a smug smile as the music began to play through Olivia’s sound system. I ignored her and the curious eyes watching us. I just concentrated on the steps. It was the first dance Maxwell and I had learnt at class after becoming a couple. 

I tried to put Maxwell through his paces by speeding my steps up, but he was so talented, and we knew each other so well, that he could more than keep up with me. We easily outmatched Bradshaw and Isabella. My attention wasn't on them, though. It was on Maxwell and the emotions I was trying to thrash out with him. _Stupid palpable chemistry,_ I thought bitterly as I wrapped my leg around him. _Pity you’ve had your hands all over another woman_.

He kept his eyes on me throughout, and I met them resentfully. I was slightly taken aback by the expression in them, it was equal parts apologetic and adoring. _You really do love me don’t you_ , I thought bitterly. _Why did you have to go and blow it then? Can’t you see how good we are? Did you feel like this with Emily?_

When the music ended, I felt both relieved and oddly disappointed. Maxwell let go of my hand and waist, still looking at me devotedly. I looked around as if waking up from a spell, taking an automatic step away from Maxwell. Liam looked rather taken aback. Madeleine's eyes were narrowed. Hana, Penelope, Ezekiel and Kiara clapped. Even Olivia looked impressed. Drake’s brow was furrowed.

“The basics?” Isabella asked me, with raised eyebrows.

“Indeed, Your Majesty,” I replied. 

To my surprise, the smile she gave me bordered on respectful, with just a hint of resentment. 

Bradshaw looked at Maxwell appraisingly. “Maybe you aren’t like siblings.”

***

The game ended with Bradshaw daring Maxwell to drink an entire bottle of the Moscato.

“I really wouldn’t advise that,” said Olivia sternly.

Maxwell, of course, did it anyway.

“Nevermind,” said Olivia rolling her eyes. 

The royal couples and most of the other nobles headed to bed. Eventually, only Olivia, Kiara, Drake, Hana, Maxwell, and I remained in the room. 

“So did we learn anything useful?” Drake asked thoughtfully.

“Hana’s really good at eating chillies?”

“Sabrina and Maxwell have insane tango skills?”

“Bradshaw and Isabella don't like each other very much?”

“Olivia could easily take Bradshaw in a knife fight?”

“Liam actually knows the national anthem?”

***

While the others discussed the game, I took Specter outside to stretch his legs. I was glad of the cold air. The stupid tango with Maxwell had got under my skin. I wished I could just hate him. It would make life much less complicated. 

When I got back to the ballroom it was empty. I located Hana, Drake and Maxwell in the drawing room.

“Where’s Olivia?” I asked curiously. 

“She’s been summoned to greet a mysterious visitor,” said Hana. 

I glanced at my phone. It was almost three am. “Bit of a late visit!” I said in surprise. “Did Kiara go to bed?”

“Yeah," said Drake. "We’re keeping an eye on Beaumont.”

“I’m totally fines,” said Maxwell, slurring his words. He was lying on the floor, his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes.

“I really don’t think you should have drunk all of that, Maxwell,” said Hana. 

He opened his eyes and looked around at us. “Prolly not. Brad and Izzy seem like hard work.”

“At least you two showed them up on the dancefloor,” said Hana with a small smile. 

“Yeah, good thing you drank that _after_ dancing,” said Drake, shaking his head. 

“I’d be fine to do the dancing,” said Maxwell. He stood up and promptly fell over a foot stool.

Drake helped him up and into a chair with a sigh.

“I’ll get you some water, Maxwell,” said Hana. “You’ll want to drink plenty.”

“I’ll get it!” Maxwell said, attempting to stand again.

Drake pushed him back down into the chair. “Nope, not a good idea.”

Hana left to get some water. Drake turned to me apologetically. 

“I’d better find him something to vomit into. If he's sick on Olivia’s furniture she'll probably kill him.”

“I’m not going to be si… sick.”

“Famous last words, Beaumont. You okay to keep an eye on him, Brooks?”

“Yeah, I’ll babysit for a moment.”

Drake left the room, leaving me alone with Maxwell. I took my phone out so I had something to look at. 

"Sabrina?" He said quietly

I looked up at him. He was staring at me pathetically with sad eyes. 

“I’m really really sorry.”

“Mmm hmm,” I said grumpily. “For which bit _specifically_? Dumping me? Sleeping with another woman?”

“Ruining everything,” he said quietly, still slurring. “I’m so useless.”

I gave him a stern look. “That’s just an excuse, Maxwell,” I said firmly. “You’re not useless, you just make questionable choices.”

“The room is spinning.”

“I’m not surprised! Hana will be back in a minute with some water.”

We sat in silence for a moment, Maxwell looking at me miserably. "How was your date?"

I looked at him curiously. "How do you even know about that?"

"Madeleine," he said quietly.

"Of course," I replied bitterly. I considered asking Maxwell what Madeleine had said to him at Ramsford, but he was obviously far too inebriated for a sensible conversation. Instead I asked something else.

"Was _Emily_ worth throwing it all away for?"

"No," he said quietly, shaking his head. He was obviously on the verge of tears.

Drake came back into the room carrying a large bucket.

"I’ll take it from here, Brooks. You get some rest."

"Thanks, Drake."

Maxwell was turning slightly green and had started to cry. In spite of my anger, I still felt a pull of sympathy for him. Like it or not, and at that moment I definitely _didn't_ , he was still the man I loved. 

"Good luck," I said quietly to Drake. 

I left the room, Specter at my heels. There was no sign of Olivia as I made my way through the Keep to my room. I wondered who her mysterious late night visitor was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd forgotten how annoying drinking game scenes are to write haha. Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from My Dilemma by Selena Gomez.


	36. Uninvited Guest

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game_

**Drake**

Drake stared at Maxwell in frustration. “ _This_ is why Olivia told you not to drink a bottle of that wine.”

Maxwell didn’t say anything. He’d started to sob. Hana looked at him in concern as she stepped into the room holding two glasses of water.

“Maxwell?” She asked anxiously.

“She hates me,” he said through sobs.

“Olivia doesn’t hate you,” said Drake grumpily. “She just thinks you’re an idiot and she does have a point.”

“I think Maxwell means _Sabrina_ ,” said Hana gently. “Maxwell, Sabrina doesn’t hate you. She’s hurting.”

“I don’t know how to put it right,” or at least that’s what Drake _thought_ Maxwell said. He was slurring and crying so much that it was difficult to tell. 

“Maybe start by drinking some water,” said Hana kindly. She handed Maxwell a glass. He drank it shakily, spilling a lot over the sides. Hana looked at him sympathetically. “You should just be normal with Sabrina, Maxwell. Your friendship will recover. You just need to accept that it will take time.”

“I love her shoo much.” He promptly started crying again. 

Hana looked at Drake in concern, but Drake just rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe you should have decided that _before_ posting a one night stand all over social media, Maxwell. How did you expect Brooks to feel?”

“I..."

Hana rubbed his back reassuringly. “If Sabrina really hated you, she wouldn’t be speaking to you.”

“She has a boyfriend...” More crying. “... _and_ Liam.” More sobbing.

“I think you should go to bed, Beaumont,” said Drake firmly. “We’ll keep an eye on you until we know you’re not going to accidentally injure yourself.”

“Is he in a fit state to walk?” Hana asked anxiously.

As if to answer her question, Maxwell vomited into the bucket.

***

**Sabrina**

The next morning Olivia woke me up early and dragged me back to her cough-drop sauna. I didn’t mind too much. The drinking game had given me a hangover. Goodness knows how Maxwell felt.

I could tell something was on Olivia’s mind by the way she took deep angry breaths of the talon sap steam.

“Is this about your mysterious late night visitor?”

“Of course not.”

“Sure,” I said sceptically. “Who were they anyway?”

“No one you need to concern yourself with.”

“Surely I’ll bump into them if they’re still here?”

She just glared at me in response.

I knew that something was _definitely_ wrong, when during our self-defence training, I managed to sweep her leg and knock her to the crash mat, _twice_. 

“Okay, Olivia, it’s time to talk,” I said, helping her to her feet. “Either my Maxwell-induced rage is fuelling my performance, or you’re seriously distracted.”

“Fine,” she said irritably. “If you must know, my aunt Lucretia arrived late last night.”

“Your aunt?” I asked in confusion. “The one who abandoned you when you were a child?”

Olivia glared at me again. “I’m not sure how you know so much about my family history, but _yes_.”

“Did she explain why she was arriving in the early hours of the morning?” I asked curiously. “Odd time for a social call.”

“If you knew my aunt, you’d know that she never bothers to explain her actions.” Olivia glared around at the armoury. “She just swanned in and demanded that her room be prepared.”

“So she’s joining the royal visit?”

“So it would appear.”

I looked at Olivia curiously. “Did she ever explain _why_ she left you alone after your parents died?”

Olivia's eye's narrowed. “She claims that, as the Nevrakis heir, I didn’t need my hand held, conveniently ignoring that I was _five_.” Olivia looked at me sternly. “I hope your little tango display last night was only about showing up Isabella.”

“It was.” I said quickly.

She raised a sceptical eyebrow at me. "You and Maxwell seemed rather _cosy_."

I felt myself blushing. “Stop trying to change the subject, Olivia.”

“Ha.”

I glanced out of the window. Snow was swirling ominously outside the Keep.

“A Lythikos speciality blizzard,” said Olivia. “The snow will come in fast. It won't stick, but the visibility will be terrible for travel. Something tells me King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella won't be out on the town this evening." She sighed. "I’ll need to concoct some alternative entertainment.”

***

I didn’t catch a glimpse of Olivia’s mysterious aunt Lucretia until dinner. She was an elegant redhead who bore a strong familial resemblance to her niece. She was dressed in a burgundy gown and an ornate, blue jewelled necklace. Her expression was one of general contempt. 

The starter was served. It was lobster bisque, but this time it was piping hot. I momentarily caught Olivia’s eye, and she smirked at me.

“At least Beaumont isn’t sat with us,” said Drake. “He was a nightmare last night.”

“Did you manage to get him to bed?”

“After a _lot_ of vomiting.”

I glanced over to where Maxwell sat between Penelope and Kiara. I felt a pang of jealousy, but immediately reprimanded myself. _Penelope could have him_. Though he probably now had competition from Kiara’s brother. 

“He got a bit emotional,” said Drake wearily. “I wish I understood how his brain works.”

“That makes two of us." I decided to try and change the subject. "Any idea what’s planned for tonight?”

Drake shook his head. “I think Liam said something about archery? The snow means we’re all stuck here.”

“Like something out of a murder mystery,” I said with a smile.

“I dunno, Brooks. I’d take walking out into the blizzard over being indefinitely stuck with Maxwell, Bradshaw, Isabella, Madeleine and Penelope.”

***

After dinner, Olivia arranged for the ballroom to be cleared and archery targets to be set up. Her staff walked around with trays, handing out mulled wine and sparkling cider. 

I joined Hana, Drake, Olivia and Maxwell in a quiet corner. Maxwell seemed extremely tired. He looked at me forlornly as I approached. I carefully avoided meeting his eyes. 

“Weapons and booze," said Drake glancing around. "This must be your dream evening, Maxwell."

Maxwell shook his head sadly. “Nope, I’m never drinking again. I can still taste the Moscato.”

“I tried to warn you,” Olivia said smugly.

We were approached by Lucretia. She surveyed us all with cool interest. 

“What a lovely little gathering… or at least it is now that I’m here.”

Olivia looked at her aunt in annoyance. “Don’t you have some carcass to scavenge somewhere else?”

“And miss our guests? That would be rude." Lucretia gave us all an unenthusiastic smile. "I’d love to be introduced to your friends.”

Olivia's face turned slightly pink with annoyance. “The less people you bother, the better.”

“Come now, deary, that’s not an introduction.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Fine. Maxwell, Hana, Drake, Sabrina. This is Lady Lucretia Nevrakis. My aunt.”

Lucretia's eyes glanced over the others but lingered on me. "So you're the infamous Sabrina." She surveyed me coolly. "You’ve made quite a splash in this Kingdom. It’s _fascinating_ to finally meet you.”

"Thank you," I replied casually, uncomfortable under her gaze. “Can two Nevrakises peacefully live together? Don’t you have to fight a battle to the death at some point?”

“Oh I’m sure it’ll be at least a month before we’re at each other’s throats.” Lucretia replied, smirking at her niece. 

“Speak for yourself,” Olivia replied through gritted teeth.

“So, umm… what brought you to Lythikos, Lucretia?” Hana asked politely, attempting to diffuse the obvious tension.

“Do I need a reason to check on my favourite niece?”

Olivia glanced at her aunt incredulously. “I suppose you don’t, seeing as you only visit when it suits you.”

Lucretia looked around at us with another frosty smile. “If you must know, I came to see the new King. Constantine’s retired, the prince Olivia used to play with is all grown up and wearing the crown… Not to mentioned married to an Amaranth." Lucretia settled her eyes on Olivia. "Things have changed, _my dear._ I wanted to see for myself how King Liam handles things at court." She shrugged. "He’s honestly doing better than I expected.”

Indignation blazed over Olivia's face. “Who are _you_ to judge Liam? You hardly saw him when we were growing up.”

Lucretia swirled her wine around the glass. “I only need a few minutes to get a sense of someone’s character." She smiled at Olivia. "Besides, after your parents passed, Liam was practically the only thing you wrote about in your letters. If he weren’t so important to Cordonia’s future, your obsession would’ve been irritating.”

Olivia’s cheeks flushed. Her knuckles turned white where she clutched the stem of her wine goblet. 

Lucretia's smile widened. “Livvy, you’re blushing! I hoped you would’ve stopped fawning over the man by now. Your parents should have warned you about the dangers of sentimentality. 

I wondered if Olivia was going to slap her aunt. 

Lucretia ignored the expression on her niece's face. “It’s no secret that you tried to court Liam before he was crowned. That honour went to Madeleine, even if his _heart_ is elsewhere.” She glanced at me with an unpleasant smirk, before turning back to Olivia. “He’s moved on, child. _If_ he ever had any affection for you in the first place. It’s time for you to do the same. Besides, you’re a Nevrakis. It would've been quaint for you to marry for love, but marrying for an alliance is far more appropriate. It’s what your parents would have wanted." 

Olivia’s eyes flashed with anger and hurt. 

Lucretia smiled at her niece's discomfort. "As amusing as this has been, I have other people to visit. I'll see you all around.”

She stalked away across the room. 

Olivia’s shoulders immediately slumped. Only then did I realise how tense she’d been throughout the exchange.

“Well, that wasn’t a complete disaster,” she said, finishing her wine. 

“Really?" Drake asked in surprise.

"It didn’t seem… great…” Maxwell added.

Olivia shook her head. “She’s worse when she doesn’t have other distractions around to entertain her. I _suppose_ I should thank you all. If you hadn’t been here, that would’ve been an even more unpleasant conversation.” She glanced around the room. "I had better go and check on my Auvernese guests."

Hana and I exchanged a glance as she walked off.

"That was unpleasant," said Hana quietly. "Poor Olivia."

"Yeah," said Drake. "I actually felt sorry for her for once."

***

The court dispersed around the ballroom, either joining in the archery or chatting in small groups.

I caught Olivia's eye and she made a small gesture with her head. It was almost imperceptible, but I knew she wanted me to follow her. She led me back down to the armoury.

“Olivia, I’m _not_ having a self-defence lesson right now.”

“Ha ha. Shut up and listen.”

To my surprise, I realised that from where we stood we could clearly hear a conversation taking place in the ballroom above. 

“There’s an alcove above us," she explained. "It’s a popular spot for quiet conversations. I hope we might hear something useful.”

“And you invited me along _because_?”

Olivia sighed. “When it comes to my aunt, I’d appreciate a second opinion. My tendency is always to assume the worst.”

I smiled. “I’m flattered you trust my opinion.”

She glared at me. "Don't read too much into it."

The first conversation we had to listen to was a long one about poodle foot pads, between Penelope and Ezekiel. They were clearly getting along well.

“This is painfully tedious,” said Olivia irritably. “They should just get married and have done with it.”

“They’ve only just met!”

“You heard my aunt talk about alliances, Sabrina. They’re both heirs to Great Houses. It’s a very suitable match.”

Penelope and Ezekiel moved away.

“I still don’t get this whole _Great Houses_ thing,” I said, shaking my head.

Olivia looked at me as if I was a child. “We’re Cordonia’s oldest and most important noble families. As such there’s considerable pressure on the House heirs to make suitable marriages.”

It all felt so archaic. “Surely nobody really cares in this day and age? Bertrand's head of House Beaumont and he's marrying Savannah.”

“Which means _Maxwell_ should make a suitable match.” Olivia wrinkled her nose. “Presuming anyone would be foolish enough to marry him.”

I opened my mouth to say something, but Olivia held up a hand for silence. “That’s Liam and my aunt.”

“Congratulations on your marriage, King Liam,” Lucretia said. "I do apologise for missing the wedding."

“Thank you, Lady Lucretia,” Liam replied politely.

“You have had an eventful reign so far,” her tone was one of amusement rather than concern. 

“Indeed,” Liam replied evenly. 

“The loss of the orchard was a terrible pity. Not to mention those dreadful threats made against you and your wife." There was something insidious, almost sinister, about her tone. 

"My reign so far has undeniably had its challenges. Still I am optimistic Cordonia will overcome them."

“This is an ideal test of your mettle. You should seize the opportunities these challenges provide, _Your Majesty_. Or you must assume that your _many_ enemies will." 

"I shall bear than in mind," said Liam calmly.

"I’ll be watching with curiosity,” Lucretia replied. Although we couldn't see her, I could tell that she was smirking. 

“Thank you, Lady Lucretia.”

Olivia tensed as their voices faded. "Do you think that was a threat?" She asked me anxiously. 

I wasn't sure. Lucretia had certainly made me uneasy. "It sounded like she was toying with him. Trying to get under Liam's skin." 

Olivia was visibly concerned. "I need to keep a close eye on her."

***

We stood listening for a while longer. 

“I suspect we won’t glean anything else useful tonight," said Olivia.

As she took a step toward the door, I stopped. I’d heard Hana and Maxwell speaking.

“How are you feeling today, Maxwell?” Hana asked.

“Oh you know. My head hurts, but at least I’ve stopped being sick. Thanks for looking out for me last night, Hana.”

“That’s okay, Maxwell.” She lowered her voice slightly but it was still audible. “How are you doing _emotionally_ though? You were so upset last night.”

“I… I’m just so stupid. I’m guessing you know about me and Sabrina? I can’t remember how much I said last night.”

“Sabrina did tell us. I don’t understand, Maxwell. Why did you break up with her?”

_Yes Hana, call him out on his nonsensical life decisions!_

She lowered her voice again. “Was it because of what Madeleine said?”

“I should never have listened to Madeleine, but I don’t think I can blame her for my own screw ups. I’m such an idiot." He sounded miserable. "One minute I’m about to propose to Sabrina and the next I’m leaving her.”

My stomach lurched. _Wait, what?! Maxwell had thought about proposing?_ I was beginning to get emotional whiplash.

“You were?” Hana asked gently.

“We’re _meant_ to be in Monterisso right now for our three and a half month anniversary and my birthday... I had a ring sorted.” He sighed. “Instead we’re here, and she hates me _because I made her hate me_.”

“Can you really not talk to her?” Hana asked kindly. 

“What can I possibly say, Hana? Hey, you’re the only woman I’ve ever loved. I’m sorry I slept with another woman, but fancy giving things another go?” 

“Oh, Maxwell,” said Hana sympathetically. 

“All I can hope for now is that we can be friends again someday.” He sounded sad and defeated. 

“You need to talk to Sabrina. She at least deserves to know exactly what Madeleine said to you.”

“I just want to apologise.”

 _It's too late, Maxwell_ , I thought sadly. _It's too damn late._

“Wait," said Hana. "It’s your birthday?”

“Tomorrow. 21st of March.”

“We have to do something! It might be a good way for you to casually spend some time with Sabrina.”

“I don’t know, Hana.”

“Leave it to me, Maxwell.”

Their voices faded as they moved away. I tried to process how I was feeling. The best word for it was _confused_. _Why did Maxwell have to make everything so damn complicated? Why couldn't he have just let us be happy together?_

Olivia looked at me shrewdly. “If you get back with him I’ll throw you out of the Keep and into the blizzard.”

I just glared at her.

***

We made our way back to the ballroom in silence. _You are not to consider taking Maxwell back,_ I repeated to myself sternly. _You are not to consider taking Maxwell back_. _You are not to consider taking Maxwell back_. _So what if he allegedly planned to propose?_ _He didn’t. He went out and slept with another woman._

I took a breath and made my way to join Hana, Drake and Maxwell at their target. Maxwell looked at me forlornly as I approached, and I felt a twinge of guilt. I was angry with him, but I didn’t like to see him so altered from his old happy self. 

“How are you getting on?” I asked them all. 

“Hana’s destroying us,” said Drake. 

Hana smiled. “I do enjoy archery.”

“They’ve both refused to try and hit an apple,” said Maxwell quietly. 

I glanced at him thoughtfully. He looked sadly down at his feet. 

“I’ll try.”

He looked up at me in surprise. “Really?”

“Let’s shoot this thing.”

Maxwell removed a shiny red apple from his pocket and placed it on top of our straw training dummy. 

“Looks like someone came prepared,” said Hana cheerfully. 

Maxwell managed a smile. “You never know when you’re going to need a healthy snack… or be involved in an impromptu archery competition.”

Drake passed me a bow and an arrow. I looked down the arrow’s shaft to make sure that it was straight, then tested the draw of the string.

“This will do just fine.”

“Should I be worried right now?” Maxwell asked quietly.

“Only if you’re an apple,” I replied casually.

I carefully took aim and, hoping my morning archery lessons with Olivia would pay off, released the bowstring. The arrow sunk deep into the apple, knocking it off the target’s head.

“Bullseye,” I said cheerfully.

“Good effort, Brooks.”

I passed Maxwell the bow, he was looking at me in awe. “You’re up. We’ll probably need another apple.”

On Maxwell’s turn, his hand wobbled. The bow fired suddenly with a loud twang, and Maxwell’s arrow plunged into the straw where the dummy’s face would have been.

“Hey, look at that! I got him right between the eyes!” Maxwell said with a smile.

“Pretty sure you only get to brag when you hit what you were aiming for," Drake replied grumpily. 

“It still counts!” Maxwell insisted. 

“How does it possibly still count?” Drake asked.

“Well, if we ever have to defend a castle or something, I could just imagine our enemies with apples on their heads! Think about it. We’d win in no time!”

“Uh huh,” I said doubtfully.

Hana looked around at us all hopefully. “I was thinking, if the snow clears up tomorrow, we could all go out for some drinks in the evening, since it’s Maxwell’s birthday. Madeleine and Liam are taking Bradshaw and Isabella to the opera, so we have the evening free. We could invite Penelope and Kiara too, and her brother.”

Drake shrugged. “Yeah, why not. Brooks?”

“Sabrina?” Hana asked kindly. “What do you think?”

I was aware of Maxwell watching me anxiously. He was shuffling from foot to foot. 

“Yeah,” I said calmly, wondering if it was a good idea. “Sure.”

Maxwell’s mouth opened in surprise. 

“Excellent,” said Hana. “I’ll do some googling and find somewhere suitable.”

***

The conversation was interrupted. Lucretia stood in the centre of the room, tapping a silver spoon against a goblet of wine.

“How about some friendly competition between our two Kings?” She suggested with a wide smile. 

Bradshaw puffed out his chest. “I’m certainly not afraid of a challenge, Liam?”

Liam nodded politely. “I am of course happy to oblige.”

“Excellent, let’s have a tournament.”

As space was cleared for the royal competition. Olivia appeared at my side.

“She’s up to something.” Olivia said darkly, glancing around the room. “She’s playing up to Bradshaw’s fragile masculinity.”

“It’s a bit sexist," I replied quietly. "I’d much rather see Madeleine take on Isabella. Someone would _definitely_ end up with an arrow through their neck.”

Everyone gathered to watch Liam and Bradshaw compete, with Madeleine and Isabella at the front of the group. Several rounds passed. Bradshaw and Liam appeared to be evenly matched, but I suspected that Liam was deliberately subtly throwing some of his shots. 

Olivia glanced around warily. “There’s no sign of Lucretia. She’s up to something.”

“Like?” I asked curiously.

“Nothing I trust. This is a distraction.” Olivia bit her lip. “I have an idea where she might be.”

I sighed, still pretending to concentrate on the archery. “Why do I get the impression you’re going to follow her?”

Olivia lowered her voice to a whisper. “I think she might be trying to retrieve something from the Nevrakis vault.”

“Trust you to have a _vault_."

Olivia ignored me. "I'm going after her."

"Shall I come with you?”

“I don’t see why my personal affairs should concern you.”

I rolled my eyes. “Earlier you _wanted_ my input. As strange as it sounds, sometimes people just look out for each other, Olivia. That’s what _friends_ do.”

“I… Thank you.”

Olivia gave me a brief but grateful smile. It vanished beneath her usual composure as she straightened her shoulders.

"We'll need to slip out discreetly. You go first."

I made my way quickly to the ballroom door. Maxwell watched me go, but I avoided making eye contact. Olivia met me in the hall a minute later. 

"So what's the deal with this vault?" I asked curiously. 

“It’s the most secure place in all of Lythikos. All of the skeletons in the Nevrakis family closet are buried there.”

“I hope you mean that as a figure of speech.”

“Honestly, I can’t make any promises. I’ve barely been in the vault since I was a child. Too many memories." Olivia swallowed. "But whatever secrets there might be… I’m ready to find them. If Lucretia is sniffing around for something, it's likely to be in there.”

“Then let’s do this. Let me guess, it's in a secret underground location?"

Olivia smirked. "Hardly. It's hidden in the library."

***

We made our way to the library. Once we were inside the familiar room, Olivia led us to the far end, one of her dagger keys ready in her hand. She didn't need it. An otherwise ordinary looking bookcase was open like a door, revealing a hidden room. Olivia’s shoulders stiffened. Clearly her suspicions were correct. 

Lucretia stepped out from the shadowy vault. 

“You had to come and interfere, didn’t you, Livvy?” 

“What are you up to?” Olivia demanded quietly. 

Lucretia flashed a sinister smile. “Securing your future.”

“What do you mean?” Olivia asked warily. 

We heard footsteps approaching. It suddenly occurred to me, _we've walked into a trap._ Olivia and I turned around quickly, Olivia's grip tightening on her dagger.

“Justin?” I asked in astonishment. He had a wide confident smile on his face. 

“Hello, Sabrina. It’s always a joy to see you.” He reached into his pocket and took out a pistol. “But I’m afraid this may have to be the last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Sympathy for the Devil by the Rolling Stones.


	37. Some Answers, More Questions

_Don't tell the gods I left a mess_

_I can't undo what has been done_

_Let's run for cover_

  
  


**Sabrina**

_“Hello, Sabrina. It’s always a joy to see you.” He reached into his pocket and took out a pistol. “But I’m afraid this may have to be the last time.”_

I didn’t have a clue what was happening, but I knew that it definitely wasn’t good. I wondered if I should attempt to hide, but I suspected that Justin was a good shot. I’d probably be dead before I could duck behind a bookcase. _Okay, Sabrina, think. Try and keep him talking_. 

“Was I that bad a client?” I asked, meeting his eyes.

He smiled. “There’s my Sabrina, always a witty remark.” His smile wavered. “You weren’t meant to be involved in any of this. Once I’d made sure you weren’t queen, I thought you’d stop being a factor.”

 _This didn’t make any sense._ “ _You_ ensured that I didn’t become queen?” 

He grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Of course! I guaranteed that we didn’t find Tariq before the wedding.”

I was utterly confused, and my heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I thought I might faint. My body was quickly flooding with adrenaline.

“What’s going on?” Olivia demanded, looking angrily at Justin. “Why don’t you put the gun down so that we can have a proper conversation.”

“I think not,” said Justin, keeping the gun aimed at my chest. 

“We don’t have time for this,” said Lucretia coolly. “Deal with Liam’s mistress, and let’s get out of here. I have the documents.”

“No!” Yelled Olivia, looking furiously from her aunt to Justin. 

“I’m not Liam’s mistress!” I grimaced. _Those would be terrible last words._

Justin’s gun was still on me, but he was clearly hesitant. _Something was holding him back_. He turned to Lucretia. “This will cause us problems.”

“She knows too much. You need to deal with her.”

Justin’s expression remained conflicted. I looked at Olivia. I realised she was calculating options in her mind. We both knew that if we attempted to tackle Justin, he’d just shoot. 

“Fine,” said Olivia, looking between them. “Why don’t I come with you? I’m guessing you need _me_ for some reason.”

Lucretia smiled. “It’s sweet you think you have a choice, Livvy.”

“I’m much more likely to cooperate if you stop threatening to shoot Sabrina.”

 _She’s trying to distract them_. There was a hint of movement in the shadows behind Justin.

“Anton, behind you!” Lucretia warned.

There was a burst of activity, and several things seemed to happen at once. Suddenly though I was aware of something hitting my head, and everything went black. 

***

When I came to, my head was throbbing horribly. I tentatively opened my eyes to see Maxwell and a woman I didn’t recognise leaning over me. I felt woozy, so I closed my eyes again.

“You need to stay awake,” said the woman firmly. “You’ve taken quite a knock to the head.”

“Ughh.”

“Sabrina, please open your eyes,” said Maxwell pleadingly.

“Don’t want to,” I replied petulantly.

The woman chuckled. “I think she’s okay.”

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on the library carpet. Maxwell and the woman were kneeling next to me. I didn’t recognise her. She had short hair and was wearing the grey King’s Guard uniform.

My head was sore, but my vision seemed to be okay. I looked around anxiously, but there was no sign of Justin or Lucretia.

“Where’s….”

“Lucretia's being hauled off to a makeshift cell,” Maxwell explained. “Olivia’s leading the search for Justin.” Maxwell’s expression darkened. “He got away.”

“How long was I out for?”

“About seven minutes,” he said quietly. I realised just how anxious he looked. 

“Sounds like a lot happened.” I tried to sit up, but I felt dizzy so I lay back down. 

“Maybe take it easy,” said the woman. “There’s a doctor on their way, but it’s going to take a while for them to arrive because of the blizzard. How are your eyes? Any blurring or double vision?”

“No, it seems to be okay.” I looked around in confusion. “What exactly happened to me? The last thing I remember was Justin pointing a gun at me.” I turned to Maxwell curiously. “And what are _you_ doing here?”

He turned slightly pink. “I saw Justin follow you and Olivia when you left the ballroom, so I... err... followed him. I bumped into Bastien and…” He glanced at the woman uncertainly.

“Mara,” she said, with a small smile. “King Liam requested Bastien and I keep our eyes on Lucretia.”

“Anyway,” said Maxwell. “Once it was obvious how much danger you were in, Bastien tried to disarm Justin, but he dodged, and I think he broke Bastien’s nose. So I... umm... punched him.”

“You punched an armed Justin?” I asked incredulously. “Wasn’t that incredibly dangerous?”

“Yes,” said Mara. “He was told not to get involved.”

Maxwell ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. “You know me. Doing reckless things is pretty much my brand. Besides, Justin was a bit dazed from Bastien’s attempt to disarm him. I don’t think he was alert enough to _actually_ shoot me.” He looked at me earnestly. “I just want you to be okay, Sabrina.”

“I...thank you,” I said quietly.

“It’s fine,” he said quickly. “Don’t worry about it. Anyway, I punched him, and Mara got him to drop the gun. It slid away across the floor. Lucretia and Olivia were also fighting by this point. While Mara went after the gun, Justin knocked you out, I think to cause a distraction. He got away when I came to check on you. It’s fair to say you missed a pretty eventful seven minutes.”

I looked at him earnestly. “Maxwell, you shouldn’t have put yourself --”

We heard approaching footsteps. Liam, Madeleine, Drake and Hana came into the room, accompanied by another member of the King’s Guard. Hana, Drake and Liam rushed to join Maxwell at my side. Madeleine stood back. She looked slightly pale.

“Are you okay, Sabrina?” Hana asked anxiously.

“Sore,” I replied honestly.

Mara turned to Drake. “She’s had a nasty blow to the head. Mr Walker, could you go and get some ice?”

“Got it,” said Drake. “I’ll be right back, Brooks.”

“What on earth is going on?” Madeleine asked Mara. “We were informed there was a disturbance in the library involving Olivia’s aunt and my press secretary?”

Mara and Maxwell again explained what had happened. 

“That was very brave, Maxwell,” said Hana, smiling at him.

“Extremely brave,' says Liam, patting him on the shoulder with a grateful smile.

“Thanks, guys,” said Maxwell quietly. He was still looking at me nervously, as if I might pass out again at any second.

I noticed Madeleine look at Maxwell thoughtfully. _She was probably worried we’d get back together now and ruin her scheming_. She turned her gaze to me.

“Did he explain _why_ he was going to kill you?”

“No. He said I wasn’t meant to be involved. Weirdly, he also said he'd worked to ensure I didn't become queen.”

Liam’s face darkened. “Did he?”

Madeleine bit her lip nervously. 

“Lucretia called him _Anton_ ,” said Maxwell. 

Liam looked thoughtful. “For some reason that name is familiar. Something tells me that _whoever he is_ , he’s been playing a long game.” His expression darkened further. “Hopefully he won't get far in this blizzard.”

Madeleine frowned. “We can’t let Auvernal know we have a murderous press secretary on the loose. I’ll go and keep them distracted while the search progresses.”

She left the room as Drake returned with some ice wrapped in a towel. I held it against my sore head.

"I'm going to go and wait for the doctor," said Drake. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Drake," I said gratefully. 

We lapsed into silence for a moment. Liam, Maxwell and Hana all looking at me anxiously. 

“I’m so sorry I let you fall into danger, Sabrina,” said Liam miserably. He took my hand and held it tightly.

“It’s okay, Liam,” I said gently. “None of this is your fault. You should go and deal with Auvernal. I’m sure Hana and Maxwell will stay with me.” 

“I don’t like to leave you,” he said quietly.

“Honestly, it’s okay.”

“We’ll be right here,” said Hana.

Maxwell didn’t say anything. He just looked sadly from me to Liam.

Liam sighed. “Please let me know what the doctor says, and call me at once if you need anything.”

“I will, Liam. Don’t worry.”

He kissed me tenderly on the forehead. Maxwell turned away sadly.

***

The doctor arrived about an hour later. He examined me carefully while asking me questions and checking my vision.

"I don't think there's anything wrong beyond mild concussion, but someone should stay with you tonight to keep an eye on you."

"I'll do it," said Maxwell immediately.

Hana smiled kindly at him. “Maxwell, you’ve been through a lot today too. You should get some rest. I'll stay with Sabrina.”

He looked at me anxiously. “I really don't mind. I’ll be happier if I know…” 

“I mean, you can both stay if you want,” I said quietly. “I’m not sure how much fun it will be.”

“Excellent,” said the doctor. He turned back to me. “If you have any visual problems, nausea, confusion, or other signs of a more serious concussion, we'll figure out a way to get you to hospital in this blizzard.” He turned to Maxwell and Hana. "Wake her up every two hours and check for these symptoms." He handed them a list. “Call me immediately if she exhibits any.'

“Absolutely,” said Maxwell seriously.

“Am I okay to go back to my room?” I asked hopefully. "I don't want to spend the night on the library floor."

The doctor nodded. “Let’s move you now.”

***

Once I was tucked up in bed with some hot chocolate, Hana and Maxwell took seats either side of me with mugs of coffee.

“How are you doing?” Hana asked gently. 

“More sore now that the adrenaline is wearing off, but my vision is okay and I don’t feel dizzy.”

Maxwell hadn’t said much, he was just sitting looking at me anxiously. 

"I'm okay Maxwell," I said, hoping to reassure him. 

He looked as if he was going to cry. “We nearly lost you, Sabrina.”

"Maxwell, it's okay. _You_ stopped anything from happening."

He still looked unhappy. Hana gave him a reassuring smile. I considered reaching out for his hand, but I didn't want to make the situation awkward. I settled back on the pillows, pulled a blanket around me, and sipped my hot chocolate.

"I can't believe Justin was a bad guy," I said thoughtfully. "This must mean he and Lucretia have been working against Liam.”

“Do you think they were involved in the attack on the orchard?” Hana asked. 

“It certainly wouldn’t surprise me. I just don’t get _why_. I guess Lucretia probably blames Liam and Constantine for the death of her sister in the failed Nevrakis coup, but I really don't understand where Justin fits in. Liam's right, he's played a long game."

Maxwell’s face fell. “I feel like this is all my fault. Bertrand and I hired Justin.”

“Maxwell,” I said quietly. “Justin had us all fooled. This isn't anyone’s fault. He’s in _Madeleine’s_ employment at the moment.”

Hana nodded. “None of us could have predicted this, Maxwell. Justin’s been working with Madeleine for months and I never suspected anything.”

I sipped my drink. "Looking back, I think he sabotaged her at Applewood. He knew _exactly_ how badly her speech would go down.”

"Perhaps he's been working to subtly discredit her," said Hana. "Remember his insistence that Liam's welcome address to Auvernal wasn't important?"

Maxwell looked confused, so Hana filled him in on the meeting we'd had in the library, the night before the arrival of Queen Isabella and King Bradshaw.

"Luckily Liam listened to Sabrina and Drake rather than Justin," Hana explained.

Maxwell swallowed. "Is that why Liam's speech was so confident?"

"I think so," I said casually. _You thought it was because I was sleeping with him._ I finished up my hot chocolate. "I guess I should try and sleep."

Maxwell and Hana woke me up every two hours throughout the night. I passed the doctor's checklist each time. With Mara outside my door, and Hana and Maxwell by my bedside, I felt safe and cared for. 

***

At some point in the morning I woke up to the sound of conversation. 

“It's six am. I'll take over now,” said Olivia's voice. “You two go and get some rest.”

“Thanks, Olivia,” said Hana. “We’ll leave you the doctor’s checklist. He told us to run through it every two hours.”

“Understood,” said Olivia.

“Come and get me if you need anything?” Hana said earnestly.

“Of course.”

There was the sound of the door opening and closing. 

“I really don’t want to leave her,” Maxwell said quietly.

“You look tired, Maxwell. You should get some sleep. You'll be due an adrenaline crash yourself,” said Olivia firmly. “I'm not going to let anything happen to her,” she added in a gentler tone.

“You get some rest, Maxwell,” I said encouragingly.

They both looked at me in surprise. 

“Olivia will keep an eye on me.”

Maxwell still looked anxious. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. I think you deserve some sleep."

He walked toward the door.

“Thank you for saving me from Justin.”

He turned around to look at me.

“It's okay, Sabrina.”

"Happy Birthday, Maxwell."

He smiled weakly and left my room, closing the door quietly behind him. Olivia looked at me sceptically.

'You're going soft on him again aren't you?'

“I want to be his friend.” In light of everything that had happened, all of our relationship drama suddenly felt trivial. _I wanted our old friendship back._

Olivia rolled her eyes. 'I suppose saving your life does count for something. Just make sure you don't have any brain damage before you consider getting back with him.'

"Very funny."

Olivia inspected the large bump on my head.

“You're up early,” I said. “All to check on me?”

“I couldn't sleep.”

“Did you catch Justin?”

Olivia’s face darkened. “No. He must know the Keep well. He could only have escaped so quickly using the secret passages. There were footprints leading out into the snow, but the blizzard helped to cover his tracks.”

My heart dropped. I'd assumed the King's Guard would have caught him. “How would he know the Keep so well? Did Lucretia help him?”

“I suspect she supplied him with plans and keys.” Olivia sighed, taking a seat at my bedside. “Justin is apparently actually _Anton Severus_.” She gritted her teeth. “My husband.”

“I didn’t know you were married.” I said in utter confusion.

“Neither did I,” she replied bitterly. 

“I’m seriously confused. You’re going to have to explain this one.”

“The document Lucretia was searching for was a betrothal agreement. My parents married me off to that bastard when I was _four_."

“What?”

“Apparently there’s an inheritance clause for the Cordonian crown. If Liam’s family has no heir, the crown can pass to a Nevrakis. I'm currently Liam's heir."

"So _Anton_ was your parents choice for a political match?" 

"Yes, I just don't yet know _why_." Olivia's face fell. "I swear they never told me any of this." 

"How could they marry you off without your consent?"

"My parents could sign on a minor’s behalf. The betrothal became a legal marriage when I turned eighteen.”

I shook my head in disbelief, which was a mistake because it made it hurt more. “Cordonian laws are super weird.” I looked at Olivia. I could tell she was troubled by the way she was glaring at the carpet. "How are you feeling, Olivia?'

"I'm absolutely fine." 

It was my turn to raise a sceptical eyebrow at her.

"Fine, I'll be better once I'm widowed and have Anton's head on a spike." She sighed and looked at me sadly. "How would _you_ feel if your parents had sold your hand in a treasonous political marriage when you were a child?"

“Probably rather surprised, given they were a college professor and a kindergarten teacher. But yes, I wouldn't feel great.” I looked at Olivia seriously. "For what it's worth, I'm sure your parents loved you. With their own twisted logic, they probably thought marrying you to Anton would help to secure your future."

"I hope you're right, Sabrina."

***

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Olivia went to answer it.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“I want to talk to Sabrina.” It was Madeleine's voice.

Olivia stood aside and let Madeleine into the room, closing the door behind her.

“What's this about?” She asked curiously.

“That’s for me and Sabrina,” Madeleine replied coolly.

Olivia looked at me. “What do you think?”

"If she tries to smother me with a pillow, I'll yell for back up."

Madeleine rolled her eyes. Olivia smirked and left the room. Madeleine came to stand at my bedside, looking down at me thoughtfully.

“So, Justin tried to kill you.”

It was a statement, not a question.

She sighed. “I suppose I feel compelled to tell you something. Since you nearly died at the hands of my press secretary, and since Lord Maxwell so recklessly endangered himself to help save you.”

“Oh?”

“It's not something I'm exactly proud of, but I felt it was necessary in the circumstances. I had a little chat with Maxwell while we were at Ramsford."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Heroes by Måns Zelmerlöw.


	38. Storybook Romance

_So I surrender to the apple of my eye_

_I surrender to the wind, I will let the wind decide_

_Stop giving me choices_

_Stop giving me choices_

  
  


**~*~ Ramsford Two Weeks Earlier ~*~**

**Maxwell**

_“Lord Maxwell,” she said quietly. “Can I come in for a moment? We need to have a little chat.”_

Maxwell stood aside uncertainly, letting Madeleine into his room. She glanced around at her surroundings curiously, taking in the disco ball with an amused smirk.

“Close the door, Lord Maxwell.”

Maxwell did as he was instructed, he had an ominous feeling about this. As soon as the door was securely closed, Madeleine fixed him with a cool gaze.

“I want to talk to you about Sabrina.”

The ominous feeling rapidly intensified. “What about Sabrina?” He tried to keep his voice casual. 

“I need to know what’s going on between you.”

“There’s nothing…”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Let’s not make this tedious. I presume it’s just a fling?”

“If you must know, Your Majesty. She’s my girlfriend.”

Her eyes narrowed slightly. “You know how Liam feels about her of course?"

"They're just friends," Maxwell said firmly. 

"Liam adores her,” Madeleine smiled coolly at him, “and I suspect she’s not quite as over him as she’d like you to believe.”

He swallowed, his stomach lurching unpleasantly. “Madeleine, you’re talking about my _girlfriend_.”

“Yes, and my _husband_. Let’s not be sentimental about this.”

"About what exactly?" He asked warily.

Madeleine pinched her nose with a sigh. “The fact that I need your girlfriend to become my husband’s mistress.”

_So Sabrina was right. That was why Madeleine had invited her to Lythikos._

“Because Liam misses her?” Maxwell asked, his sense of discomfort rising. 

Madeleine frowned, her expression darkening. “It’s about much more than that. You’ve seen Liam. He’s struggling. Cordonia’s enemies are closing in on us.” She glared around the room. “Not to mention our supposed allies and the press turning on us.”

“What’s that got to do with Sabrina?”

Madeleine stared at Maxwell as if he was a child chewing on a crayon. “Unfortunately for everyone involved, Liam’s happiness and confidence appears to rely on proximity to Sabrina. Surely you’ve noticed how he changes when he’s around her?”

 _Of course Maxwell noticed_. _Everyone_ _noticed_. “Sabrina’s with me,” Maxwell said quietly. “She isn’t going to do anything with Liam.”

Madeleine looked at him shrewdly. “Even with your consent? I can’t imagine you’re the jealous type Beaumont.”

He shook his head. He didn’t add that, as far as Sabrina was concerned, he _was_ the jealous type.

“In that case. I need you to break up with her.”

Maxwell opened his mouth in astonishment. “Absolutely not! I’m not dumping Sabrina because you want me to.”

She fixed her eyes on him intently. “This has nothing to do with _me_. You need to do this for _Cordonia_. If Liam continues to appear lacklustre in public, we’re all in danger”

“So you want me to hurt Sabrina?”

Madeleine shrugged. “Sabrina’s temporary pain is hardly a concern compared to the security of our country.” She gave Maxwell a wry smile. “Besides, we’ll be giving her a shoulder to cry on.”

“I’m not doing it, I --”

She held up a hand. “Maxwell, you may be the unofficial court jester, but you’re also a _Beaumont_. You’ve studied our history. You know what happens to Cordonia when the monarchy is weak.”

He swallowed. “Even if I break up with her, which I'm not going to do. There’s no guarantee she’d want to be with Liam.”

Madeleine looked at him sharply. “Don’t fool yourself. We both know she would have married him in a heartbeat. If they’re thrown together for long enough, it will happen.” She walked over to the window, glancing out at the view for a few moments before turning back to him. “Has Sabrina told you that she loves you?"

Maxwell couldn’t meet her eyes. 

"I didn't think so somehow," Madeleine replied quietly. “Have a look at this.” 

She handed him a small wooden box. He opened it to find a pair of jade cufflinks engraved with the Cordonian crest. 

“Very nice,” he said in confusion. 

Madeleine rolled her eyes. “Sabrina gave those to Liam in Shanghai. Read what’s carved on the inside of the lid.”

He moved the box closer to the light so that he could see: _To the love of my life x_

Maxwell’s heart dropped. He quickly handed the box back to Madeleine. 

“Liam takes those everywhere with him,” she explained. “As for that ludicrous Statue of Liberty keychain, he literally keeps it in his jacket pocket, next to his heart. It’s pathetic.”

“I’m sorry that Liam’s unhappy,” Maxwell said quietly. “But that doesn’t mean Sabrina still loves him.”

“So he’s no longer the love of her life?” Madeleine asked sceptically. She looked at him scrutinizingly. “You were there the night they met of course.”

“Well, yeah.”

Madeleine looked at him pityingly. “It was love at first sight for them wasn’t it?”

“...Yes.” _There was no other possible answer_. “Yes it was.”

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," he said quietly. 

"Then let her be with the man she loves.” Madeleine sighed. “As nauseating as it may be, she and Liam are the loves of each other's lives. I am fully prepared to turn a blind eye to their relationship if it means Liam returns to form."

"She wants to be with me, Madeleine." The words felt hollow. He could feel all of his confidence in Sabrina’s feelings for him draining away. 

Madeleine’s expression remained pitying. "Do you really believe this is anything more than the rebound for her?”

“I…” He remembered how distraught Sabrina was at Liam's wedding. The way she’d stood quietly shaking during the ceremony. _Of course Liam was the love of Sabrina’s life. How could he not be?_ He was _Liam_. 

“I'm sure she's very fond of you, but that's probably as far as it goes."

Maxwell didn’t say anything. He felt sick.

"Sabrina belongs with Liam.” Madeleine said firmly. “We all know your reputation _,_ Maxwell. You’re not cut out for a serious relationship. It’s time to end this charade.”

"I… She won't do it, Madeleine. If I left Sabrina she’d just come back to Ramsford to talk to me. She cares about me.” _Even if she doesn’t love me._

She openly scoffed. "She'll be back in Liam's bed within the week. You've seen how they look at each other."

"Don't talk about Sabrina that way," Maxwell said sadly. 

"I'm talking about my husband.” She slipped the cufflinks box back into her bag. “I'll drop you a message as soon as they're lovers again. You can get on with your life and forget all about this."

“I’m not just going to forget about this.” 

She looked at him solemnly. "Think about this very seriously, Lord Maxwell. It's a small sacrifice. I am asking you to do this for _Cordonia_ , for _Liam_ , and for the _woman you love_.” 

It didn’t feel like a small sacrifice. It felt like she was asking him to cut his heart out and throw it to the peacocks. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. 

Madeleine momentarily pinched the bridge of her nose again. “By the way, I am _fully_ aware of House Beaumont's financial strife. However well your wine business may be going, with a word in the right ears I could have creditors banging on Ramsford's doors.”

"Are you blackmailing me, Madeleine?" He asked sadly.

"Certainly not! I’m just reminding you to think about your brother and nephew. We all know how much of his life Duke Ramsford has devoted to the _illustrious_ Beaumont legacy. It would be such a shame to see the fall of House Beaumont."

She looked at him with a smile, as if she was inviting him to tea, not threatening to ruin his life. “Don’t look so glum. You’ll still be their friend, _and_ you can return to your carefree lifestyle. Go back to drinking and dancing. Surely that’s not so bad?” 

Madeleine walked toward the door, turning back to look at him. “Oh, and one more thing.”

“Yes?” Maxwell asked forlornly.

"Make sure it's a convincing break up. Come up with a good excuse. _Nobody_ can know that we had this conversation."

With that she left the room. 

***

**Sabrina**

I stared at Madeleine incredulously as she detailed the conversation she’d had at Ramsford with Maxwell.

When she finished, she paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Oh, and the night of the ball I sent him a message implying that you and Liam were lovers again.”

“Of course you did,” I said bitterly. _So Hana was correct._

She smirked at me. “Are you going to tell me that I was wrong?”

“Yes,” I said angrily. “The only person sleeping with your husband is you.”

Madeleine shrugged. “Oh well. It hardly matters. Really, you should thank me.”

“I should _thank_ you?”

Madeleine looked at me shrewdly. “Well, I was entirely correct wasn’t I? Maxwell wasn’t cut out for a relationship. He was back to his old ways within days.”

“You convinced him I couldn’t really love him _and_ threatened to destroy House Beaumont. He probably wasn’t in a great place to make sensible decisions.”

She raised her eyebrows at me. “Surely you’re not defending his behaviour. I thought you had more self-respect than that.”

“No, I’m not _defending his behaviour_. He should have spoken to me and not… well we’ve all seen the damn photos.” I sighed. “But unlike you, I’m capable of empathy.” I looked at her warily. "Why are you telling me this anyway?"

She tried to keep her expression neutral. "Lord Maxwell endangered himself to help you last night. I suppose I felt some guilt for meddling in your affairs."

It was my turn to look at her shrewdly. " _No_ , you were worried that I'd forgive Maxwell, get the truth out of him about your nasty little scheme, and take that information to Liam." 

"The possibility had crossed my mind," she admitted casually.

I glared at her. “So are you still threatening House Beaumont?”

She shook her head. “If you go to Liam and tell him what I said...” She swallowed. “We both know which of us he’d believe. House Beaumont is perfectly safe.” 

“Good. Then there’s no need for us to drag Liam into this like a pair of bickering schoolgirls.”

“Thank you for that,” she said quietly. The smirk crept back onto her face. “Are you really going to take Maxwell back? A man so full of self-doubt that he could be convinced to leave the woman he claimed to love? That’s not a strong choice of partner.”

“I think that’s something for me to decide, _Your Majesty_. Didn't you feel _any_ remorse at Ramsford for what you were doing?" 

"I did what I had to do."

"No, Madeleine. You didn't have to do any of this. You manoeuvred yourself into this mess of a marriage, then you manipulated Maxwell to try and solve your problems. You should have invited me back as Liam's friend." I rolled my eyes. “You might think you do these things for the greater good,” I made air quotes, “but you wouldn’t need to do them at all if you made better decisions in the first place." 

She glared at me, but I didn’t care.

“Liam might love me, but he doesn’t need me to be a strong king. What he does _need_ is people around him who care about him.” I sighed. “I don’t even pretend to understand your marriage. Maybe you should try _being his friend_ instead of constantly trying to antagonise him, just because you’re as unhappy as he is.”

Madeleine’s expression shifted from angry to bitter. 

I looked at her coolly. “Something else is troubling you. This isn't all about me and Maxwell."

"Justin said he worked to prevent you becoming queen?"

"Yes. He said he ensured I didn't find Tariq before your wedding."

Madeleine's face fell. “What does that say about his opinion of me?"

"Presumably, that he felt you becoming queen would somehow help to undermine Liam," I said bluntly. “I think it’s up to you to figure out _why_ he thought that.”

“I love Cordonia." She was looking at the wall not at me.

“There’s more to being queen than that. Develop some empathy, Madeleine, and choose better advisers.”

She turned to glare at me. “You fell for Justin too.”

“Yes, but I’ve always also listened to my _friends_. If you’d had more people around you that you trusted, you wouldn't have listened to Justin so much.”

For a while we lapsed into silence. Eventually she looked at me thoughtfully. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry for threatening House Beaumont."

I gritted my teeth. “I _suppose_ I should thank you for telling me. You’ve at least filled in some gaps.”

She looked at me curiously. "You know, I didn't believe you could possibly have real feelings for Lord Maxwell, until your little tango show the other night."

I felt a stab of frustration. "Why does everyone find it so hard to believe?"

"Because whatever it is you see in him, nobody else does. He's a fool."

"Playing the fool and being a fool aren't the same thing, _Your Majesty_."

***

After Madeleine left the room, I lay back on the bed with a sigh. I didn’t know how I felt about the situation with Maxwell anymore, but I knew I felt protective of him. I should have realised just how heavy a shadow my relationship with Liam had cast over me and Maxwell. If everyone thought I was still in love with Liam, could I really blame Maxwell for worrying the same? 

I rubbed my sore head. _When had I stopped believing that Liam was the love of my life?_ I'd certainly meant it when I'd told Liam I felt the same way on that moonlit bridge in Paris, and when I'd had that cufflink box engraved. 

My relationship with Liam had felt like something out of a fairy tale. I’d been instantly dazzled by a smiling stranger who turned out to be a literal handsome prince. I’d competed to win his hand. I’d endured slander and ridicule to fight for him. I’d travelled the world sneaking secret moments with him. Then I’d watched him marry another woman… The storybook romance had ended. Prince Charming hadn’t fought for his Cinderella. I understood why. I couldn’t blame him, but that didn’t mean the damage wasn’t done. I still loved Liam. I cared about him deeply, but no, I didn’t believe he was the love of my life anymore.

I shuffled my pillows about, trying to make myself more comfortable. _Then there was Maxwell._ I suppose if Liam was Prince Charming in this fairy tale, then Maxwell was the Fairy Godmother, whisking me away to attend the ball. Admittedly he wasn't always a very good Fairy Godmother, but he’d quickly become my staunchest supporter. He’d believed in me when nobody else had. 

It hadn’t been easy to get to know Maxwell Beaumont, not to _really_ know him. Initially I'd only seen the surface level, the fun-loving party animal. The night we met, I’d written him off as a good-natured playboy. It had been a gradual process to see the layers below, to appreciate the depth of his kindness and loyalty. As soon as we were a couple, loving him had been inevitable.

I'd seriously underestimated the intensity of Maxwell's self-doubt. I still didn't understand why he hadn't talked to me before just accepting that I didn't love him. _Was it the threats to House Beaumont? Was he scared Liam wouldn't help us if we'd told him about Madeleine's blackmail?_ I wish I knew what had happened in Maxwell's head the night he dumped me. 

_Could Maxwell and I rebuild something?_ I'd be terrified of him doubting us and leaving me again, or of him second guessing things each time he saw Liam. _Would I be able to protect him, to reassure him that it was him I wanted?_ Because I did want him. 

_What about Emily?_ I opened Pictagram and went through all of the photos again. Maxwell didn’t exactly look happy in any of them, but they still felt like a knife through the heart.

 _Friends_ , I decided at last. _Just being_ f _riends is for the best._ That way there was no risk that either of us would get hurt. We could just be there for each other like we used to be.

_He risked his life to save you._

***  
  


Hana came to keep me company, staying in my room while I got dressed to make sure I didn’t faint or anything. I had a large bump on my head, and it was sore, but otherwise I seemed to be okay.

“Did Liam and Madeleine manage to stop Isabella and Bradshaw from finding out about the events of last night?”

Hana nodded. “They’re going to the opera as planned. Liam’s just stepped up the King’s Guard presence.” She smiled at me. “The others are still going out for Maxwell’s birthday tonight. I’ll stay here with you.”

“Hana, you should go and have fun. Olivia will be about. She’s frantically researching Cordonian marital law, and Liam’s left plenty of King's Guard here.”

“Mara’s outside your door at the moment,” said Hana with a smile. “I really don’t like to leave you alone though.”

“Honestly, I think I might need some time alone to think.” I didn’t tell her about my conversation with Madeleine. “It’s all just been a lot to process.”

She gently squeezed my hand. “I completely understand that. Well, if you change your mind, text me and I’ll be straight back.”

“Thanks, Hana.”

She smiled kindly as she left the room. “Don’t ruminate too much, Sabrina. Try and rest.”

***

In the evening there was a knock at my door. I knew that Mara was stationed outside, so I was safe to let whoever it was in.

“Come in.”

Maxwell stepped hesitantly into the room. He was dressed to go out in his customary jeans and black Gucci shirt. My heart leapt. It didn’t seem to be cooperating with the ‘just being friends’ plan. 

“Hey,” he said quietly. “How are you doing?”

“Sore,” I said honestly, “but still alive, thanks to you.”

He ran his hand through his hair. “It really is okay, Sabrina.”

I smiled at him, hoping he’d relax more. I could tell that he was nervous. “How’s your birthday been so far?”

He grinned sheepishly. “I’ve slept through most of it.”

“Looking forward to an evening out?”

He smiled. “It’s got to be a better night than yesterday, right?" He looked at me anxiously. “Will you be okay here?”

“Absolutely fine. I’ll have Olivia and Mara keeping an eye on me. Don’t worry, I won’t get attacked by any more murderous press secretaries.”

“I’m really glad you'll be okay... I guess I should leave you to get some rest.”

He lingered though, looking at me wistfully.

“Maxwell, I…” I tried to figure out what to say. “I hope we can go back to being friends now.”

“I’d really like that,” he said, his face lighting up. “You don’t have to though. I mean, I don’t want you to feel like you have to because I…” He trailed off awkwardly. 

“Helped save my life?” I asked in amusement.

He nodded.

I smiled. “I’m sure we can be friends. Go and have a good night.”

He tentatively approached the bed, gave me a cheerful fist bump, then left the room with a farewell smile.

I settled back onto the pillows, wondering why I felt disappointed. _This was definitely for the best. Things could go back to how they used to be._ I wondered if Maxwell would meet anyone while he was out. The thought really didn’t cheer me up. 

***

A few minutes later there was another knock at my door.

“It’s me… again.”

“Come in, Maxwell.”

He stepped into the room and looked at me hopefully. “Sabrina, since we’re friends again, I don’t suppose there’s any chance you want some company tonight?"

“Don’t you want to go out?”

He shook his head. “Honestly? I’d way rather be here.” He smiled sadly. “I’ve done enough drinking recently. We could watch a film or some TV or something?"

“Are you sure? Won’t it be a boring birthday for you?”

He looked at me earnestly. “It’s pretty much my ideal birthday.”

“Then yes, absolutely. We could order pizza if you like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Choices by The Hoosiers.


	39. Celebrity Pets

_I'm in love with a fool_

_And you don't know what you've lost_

_It hurts from the bottom to the top_

_I thought it was over but it's not_

**Sabrina**

“Wait, they deliver pizza here?” Maxwell asked with an enthusiastic smile. 

“They do.”

“Amazing!”

When the food arrived, Maxwell hesitantly took a seat on the bed next to me, leaving a large space between us. While we ate we watched a stupid show about celebrity pets. Specter stuck his paws on the side of the bed eagerly. 

“Nope, this is human food,” I said gently. “You’ve already had dinner.” He gave me a disappointed pout and went to sit in his basket, not taking his eyes off us as we ate.

“Specter could totally be a celebrity,” said Maxwell, looking at him thoughtfully. 

“For what?”

“I bet I could teach him to dance.”

“I’m kind of surprised you haven’t already tried.”

He grinned at me. “Who says I haven’t?”

I rolled my eyes in amusement, turning back to the TV. “You know, I’m really not convinced that this cat is meowing the alphabet.”

As we ate our way through a box of cheesy nacho bites, I looked curiously at Maxwell. “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer to be out on the town?”

“Absolutely positive. I’d much rather be here.”

“Even though you’re missing out on a dancefloor?”

He looked at me earnestly. “I’d just be worried about you.”

“I really am okay, Maxwell.” I rubbed the bump on my head. “Just a little sore.”

He leaned over to have a look at the bump, gently moving my hair aside. I could smell his familiar cologne. Our eyes met for a moment, and I felt a small flutter in my chest. 

“It’s still quite a bump, Sabrina,” he said, moving away from me. 

“It’ll go down,” I said quickly. “You can join the others at the club after we’ve eaten if you like?”

He shook his head. “I really am happier here if you'll have me. Besides, we have cookies and terrible TV.” 

“You just want to hear about the gerbil with two million Pictagram followers.”

He smiled, but it was a sad smile. “I’ve missed you so much since I ruined everything.”

“Maxwell, It’s only been two weeks.” _I’d missed him too,_ but I suppose my anger had made it easier to ignore the fact. 

“It’s felt like months,” he said forlornly. “I hated knowing we weren’t friends.”

“Well, we’re friends now. More Celebrity Pets?”

“Definitely!"

***

I went to wash my hands. When I came back, Maxwell looked up guiltily from feeding Specter a slice of pizza.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just give our dog jalapeño pizza,” I said with a small smile. I bit my lip at my use of the word _our_. Maxwell clearly noticed too. He stared uncertainly at me for a moment.

“Anyway,” I said quickly. “How about a film?”

“Good thinking.”

We found a horror film and settled down on the bed, a wide gap still between us. 

“Have you told the guy you’re dating about what happened?” Maxwell asked quietly, trying and failing to sound casual.

“I’m not really dating him. We just went out for dinner once, and no, I haven’t told him.” I hadn’t even thought about Pierce since our dinner date. 

“He’s an American millionaire right?”

“Yeah. A fellow New Yorker.”

“Is he nice?” Maxwell asked tentatively. 

“He seems nice... To be honest, I don’t see it going anywhere. I met him in a club.”

“I saw the photos,” said Maxwell, badly feigning nonchalance. “You were out with work colleagues, right?” He'd clearly been Pictagram-stalking me. 

“Yeah, and then the whole damn court appeared.” 

“No escape,” he said with a small smile.

“Nope. I ended up snapping at Liam and eating pizza with Hana and Drake. That’s how I knew they’d deliver to the Keep.”

“You snapped at Liam?” Maxwell asked curiously.

I told him about my exchange with Liam in the club.

“Oh,” said Maxwell quietly. “I’m guessing it was really _me_ you were angry with?”

I shrugged. “I mean, it was probably both of you,” I said honestly. 

“Understandable,” said Maxwell quietly. 

We sat and watched the film in silence for a while. Maxwell kept opening his mouth to speak before quickly closing it again. Eventually he turned to me, a sad expression on his face.

“Sabrina, I’m sorry I ruined everything because I was too stupid to just talk to you.”

“Hmm.”

He looked at me uncertainly. “Liam won’t mind will he?”

“Won’t mind what?” I asked, even though I already knew what he meant. 

He looked down at his hands. “That I’m keeping you company tonight.”

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. “Maxwell, I think you’ve made some pretty big assumptions about my relationship with Liam. _”_

He turned red as he met my eyes. “I’m really sorry. I just assumed… after everything I did and because he kissed you yesterday.”

“He was just worried about me.” I figured honesty was probably the best policy. “I mean, I nearly ended up going down that road, but I realised it wasn’t the right decision.”

His face fell, but he tried to smile. “You don’t need to tell me, it’s okay. You sleeping with Liam…It's none of my business.”

“Whoa, there was no sleeping with,” I said quickly, feeling myself blush. “I came to my senses before things went very far.”

“What made you change your mind?” He asked quietly. 

I looked away from him, twisting the hem of my sweater between my fingers. “He really loves me and… I knew it wouldn't be fair.” I turned back to him. “What about you, going to see _Emily_ again?” I couldn’t keep the bitterness out of my voice. 

He shook his head. “No.” He looked at me miserably. “I wish so badly I hadn’t drunk so much that evening. I just completely spiralled and made terrible decisions.”

“Why did you spiral?” I wondered if he was going to tell me about Madeleine’s text.

“My own stupidity,” he said sadly. “I convinced myself that you loved Liam and all I was good for was drinking.”

I looked at him seriously. “Maxwell, I had a little tête-à-tête with Madeleine this morning.”

He swallowed anxiously. “Oh?”

“She told me about a conversation you had at Ramsford.” I repeated what Madeleine had told me, including her commitment to leave House Beaumont alone.

“That was pretty much exactly what happened,” he said quietly. "I'm glad she won't do anything to hurt Bertrand."

We sat silently for a while, neither of us concentrating on the film.

I turned back to him. “Maxwell, did you really not believe I loved you?”

He looked at me forlornly. “I never really believed that you could. Deep down, I guess I always thought Liam was the one for you.” Maxwell sighed. “He’s _Liam_ , Sabrina. I grew up watching him become this awesome person, and I think I knew, maybe more than anyone, just how much you two loved each other.” He looked down at his hands again, avoiding my eyes. "I tried so hard to ignore my doubts, because I loved you. But in the end it was easy to believe that I was just your best friend and our friendship had become a bit blurry.” He looked back at me sadly. “So I played straight into Madeleine’s hands.”

"And you didn't feel able to talk to me?"

He shook his head. “I convinced myself that I was doing the right thing by breaking up with you. I thought Liam needed you and that ultimately you'd be happier with him."

“What about the threat to House Beaumont?”

“That was just the frosting on the misery cake." He sighed. "I felt like staying with you would be selfish for so many reasons.”

We sat in silence again for a while. I was trying to figure out how I felt about everything.

"Maxwell, didn’t you know I’d see those Pictogram photos? You must have known they’d hurt me.”

He looked at me guiltily. "I was so drunk, Sabrina. I wasn't thinking clearly. I thought some photos of me out on the town might help to make our break up more convincing, but the whole evening just got out of hand. I died inside when I realised what you’d seen.”

"You were sober enough to have sex," I said bitterly. 

"Unfortunately," he said sadly. "I wish so badly I'd just had a few more drinks and passed out somewhere."

"Did you hurt her feelings?"

He shook his head. "No, she knew it was a one time only thing. I doubt she'd have looked at me twice if I wasn't _Lord_ Maxwell."

There was his self-doubt again. "I really don't get it. Why are you so hard on yourself? You're clever, you’re handsome, you’re funny.”

"It's like I said, Sabrina. I've always been a screw up. I’m the punchline to the joke, and they're often my jokes."

I shook my head as I looked at him. "You don't open up to people, Maxwell. You don't give them a chance to see all of your good points. What scares you?"

"I don't know... I guess I've never felt like I have anything to offer anyone."

"But what about everything you did for Savannah? For me after the scandal? What you tried to do for Liam by inviting me to Cordonia? Everything you've done to help Bertrand with the wine business and the estate? Those aren't the actions of somebody with nothing to offer."

He looked at me miserably. "Why are you being so kind to me after everything?"

"You helped save my life, Maxwell. You didn't have to put yourself at risk for me."

"Yes I did."

"Because you hurt me?"

He swallowed. "Because you're the most important thing in the world to me." He looked away awkwardly for a moment before turning back to me. “Shall we put the film back on?”

“Sure,” I said quietly.

***

We settled down on the bed to watch the film. It was stupid but entertaining. We started off a friendly distance apart, but gradually, almost imperceptibly, we moved closer together. Eventually I lightly rested my head on his chest. _This is where I belong,_ I realised with a jolt. My love for him had won the struggle against my anger and jealousy. 

He didn't say anything, but he wrapped a tentative arm around me. We lay in silence watching the film, until I felt something wet land on my head. I looked up to see that he was crying.

"Maxwell?" I asked quietly. "If the film is that bad we can turn it off."

He smiled weakly. "It's not that. It's just being close to you... I wish I could just go back in time and put everything back to how it was a few weeks ago.”

He began to really cry, quiet heavy sobs. It made me want to cry too. 

I sat up slightly and looked at him earnestly. "We have to accept things as they are now." 

He nodded, trying to wipe his tears away. "I know," he said quietly. "I'm being pathetic. I'm just so grateful you'll even speak to me. I know we’ve lost what we had.”

“Yes, we have.” I gently reached out and brushed some of his tears away. "But that doesn't mean we can't build something _better_."

His wet eyes widened in disbelief. "Sabrina?"

"I love you, Maxwell."

“I love you too, so much.” He looked at me in astonishment. “I just can’t believe that you still feel that way about me.” 

I moved back into his arms so that I could rest my sore head on his shoulder. 

"I let you down too, Maxwell. I should have just told you that I loved you instead of being childish and waiting for you to say it first.”

"You were waiting for me to say it?"

"Yes."

"Oh... I only didn't tell you because I got it into my head I should wait until Monterisso."

I sighed. "We should have gone to bloody Monterisso weeks ago and saved ourselves some trouble." I looked at him seriously. “I love you, and I want you to believe it."

He started to cry again. "I'm never letting you go again, Sabrina. I was miserable without you. You’re stuck with me for as long as you're willing to keep me around."

Then I started to cry too, so we just held onto each other and cried. The emotional toll of recent events finally catching up with us. 

***

Once we'd stopped crying, I curled up in his arms. He held me tenderly, mindful of my sore head. 

"You should get some sleep," he said gently.

"I've rested all day. I'm not that tired."

His face suddenly fell. "Sabrina, what if you've only forgiven me because you've got concussion?"

I snorted. "Thanks, Maxwell."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Are you going to be okay to travel tomorrow? I know we’re meant to be going back to the Palace for the farewell dinner.”

“I think so, but I _really_ don’t want to go to the Palace. I’ve negotiated some time off with Ana to recover. My plan was to rent somewhere for a few weeks.”

“We could go to Ramsford?” He suggested tentatively. “Assuming you want to come home?”

“Won't Bertrand and Savannah be a bit surprised to see me?”

“Probably astonished, but they’ll be happy. They were both furious with me for what I did.” Maxwell’s face fell. “It sounds like you and Bertrand had a chat at the ball.”

“Yeah. I told him about our breakup. Bertrand immediately guessed Madeleine was involved.”

Maxwell looked at me sadly. “He arrived home as Emily was leaving. I don’t remember the last time I’ve seen him so angry.”

“When did you realise it was a mistake?”

“The moment I woke up. I mean, I knew at the time it was a stupid idea, but I was too drunk to see sense.”

I looked away from him uncomfortably.

“Sabrina?” He asked anxiously. "I know this must be really upsetting for you."

I turned back to him. “It’s just a bit weird knowing there are so many others, who in some ways know you much better than I do.”

“ _Nobody_ knows me better than you do.” 

“But that’s not true, Maxwell. We’ve never… I’ve had women tell me about all the amazing things you can do with your tongue, and I've never experienced them.” Maxwell turned a bright shade of pink. “Emily knows much more about some parts of you than I do. Hell, so does Duchess Adelaide." I sighed.“I guess it bothers me a bit.”

He looked anxiously at me. “You’re the only woman I’ve ever loved, Sabrina. You don’t need to worry about anyone else. My heart's yours.”

“I’d quite like the rest of you too.”

He looked at me earnestly. “The only reason we haven’t slept together is because of how I feel about you. I didn’t trust myself not to mess things up.” His expression clouded. “And I was right not to."

“But what if you never trust yourself?” I asked quietly.

“I…” He stopped and smiled. “I know I’ll never leave you again. You’re stuck with me until you decide otherwise. As for anything else, as soon as you’ve recovered and we’re happy, I’m all yours." He gently cupped my face. “I’m entirely yours, Sabrina. I mean that.” My heart leapt happily. 

He leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the lips. It was the gentlest of kisses, but in that moment it was everything that I needed. 

A thought occurred to me. "If you open the top drawer of the dresser, you'll find your birthday present. Well, one of them. I'd also arranged for a dinner in Monterisso."

Maxwell looked at me wistfully. "I'm surprised you didn't throw it out into the snow."

"It did cross my mind."

He stood up and retrieved the gift, opening it to reveal a large scented candle.

"Piña colada," he said with an amused smile. "I'm amazed you remember."

"Of course I do."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "You must have thought I was such a sleaze that night."

"Maybe a bit," I said honestly. "The point is, Maxwell, that might have been the night I fell for Liam, but it's also the night we met." I looked at him tenderly. "Somewhere along the line it's stopped being about him and become all about _you_." I gave him a playful smile. "So I'm very fond of the scent of Piña colada."

"So Liam isn't the love of your life?" He asked softly.

I shook my head with a meaningful smile. "That position is vacant. I'm prepared to accept applications." I snuggled back into his arms. 

“Sabrina?”

“Mmm.”

“No other birthday is ever going to compare with this.”

"That just sounds like a challenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so dialogue heavy! Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from I Thought It Was Over by The Feeling.


	40. Done Overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's nsfw :)
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Fire on Fire by Sam Smith.

_My mother said I'm too romantic_

_She said, "You're dancing in the movies"_

_I almost started to believe her_

_Then I saw you and I knew_

  
  


**Sabrina**

The next morning I woke up in Maxwell’s arms, light peeking in through the curtains. I gave the lump on my head a tentative prod. It had gone down slightly and was definitely less sore. I reached sleepily for my phone to check the time. The court would be departing for the Palace in the next few hours. I knew I ought to get up to say my goodbyes. 

I glanced at Maxwell, only to find him smiling sleepily at me, love shining in his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” He asked quietly. 

“Happy. How about you?”

“Terrified I’ll wake up at any moment and find this is all a dream.”

“Maxwell…” 

I lay back down in his arms, and he planted a gentle kiss on the top of my head. For a while we just lay there, feeling warm and content together. 

“Sabrina,” he said quietly, “I don’t want to kill the super cosy mood we have going at the moment...”

“But?” I asked, looking up at him.

He sighed, looking uncharacteristically serious. “I think I should clear the air with Liam before we go to Ramsford. Is it okay if I tell him about us?”

I nodded, feeling secretly relieved that Maxwell wanted to break the news. “Of course. I’ll tell the others.”

***

I found Olivia, Hana and Drake in the drawing room. Olivia was poring over a large Cordonian history text, her brow furrowed. 

Hana smiled warmly as I approached. “I was about to come and see if you needed a hand with your packing.”

“Nope. Thanks, Hana. All done,” I said with a grateful smile.

“How are you feeling, Brooks?”

“Alright I think.”

Drake looked at me seriously. “You’ll take it easy for a bit when we get back to the Palace, right? You won’t let Ana De Luca send you running around all over the place?”

I took a breath, curious to see what their reactions would be to my news. “Actually, I’m not coming back to the Palace. I’m going to…”

“Ramsford,” said Hana with a kind smile, reaching to give my hand a squeeze. “I’m really glad you two are working things out.”

“We sort of figured when Maxwell bailed on his own birthday night out,” said Drake with a small smile. He looked at me thoughtfully. “A few days ago I’d have thought you were insane or concussed for taking him back, but now… yeah I get it.”

“Thanks, Drake.”

Olivia looked up from the book, rolling her eyes at me. “I suppose he _was_ willing to die for you.”

“Yeah. No big deal,” I said with an amused smile. "Any joy finding a law that will grant you an annulment?"

"Not yet," she replied darkly, her attention already back on the page. 

  
  


*******

**Maxwell**

Maxwell knocked on Liam’s door with a sense of both trepidation and determination. He wasn’t going to panic and run away this time, even though he kind of wanted to. _Come on, Maxwell, it’s just a chat with one of your oldest friends. It doesn't have to be awkward just because you both love the same woman._

“Hello, Maxwell,” said Liam, opening the door with a friendly smile and gesturing to a chair by the desk. “What can I do for you?”

Maxwell sat down, nervously bouncing his leg. “I just wanted to tell you, Liam. I’m going back to Ramsford. I won't be coming to the Palace.”

Liam smiled kindly. “I can understand why you might need some time, Maxwell.” He looked at him intently. “I want to sincerely thank you. If you hadn’t come to Lythikos, and if you hadn’t been there the other night...” Liam’s expression grew fierce. “I don’t even want to think about what could have happened to Sabrina.”

Maxwell took a deep breath. “You don’t need to thank me. I did it for Sabrina.”

Liam examined him thoughtfully for a moment. “I know that you two were in a relationship for a while.”

Maxwell felt a stab of guilt. “I should have told you, Liam. It was cowardly of me not to.”

“I'll admit, I was surprised when I found out." 

“It wasn’t something I ever thought could happen.” He looked at Liam earnestly. “I want you to know it began months after you married Madeleine. There was absolutely nothing going on when you and Sabrina were…” Maxwell swallowed. “I didn’t have any designs on her when I invited her to Cordonia.”

Liam nodded thoughtfully. “Thank you, Maxwell,” he said quietly. They sat in silence for a few moments, then Liam fixed Maxwell with a rueful smile. “I hear your relationship ended badly?”

Maxwell grimaced. “I made a mess of it.” 

“Something about another woman?” Liam’s tone wasn’t accusatory, but it was clear that he couldn’t comprehend Maxwell’s actions.

Maxwell felt himself blush from shame. “Yes… I convinced myself that I wasn’t what Sabrina needed, and I behaved stupidly.”

Liam smiled at him sympathetically. “I hope that you’ll repair your friendship in time. I know that Sabrina will appreciate what you did for her the other night.”

Maxwell took another deep breath. _Calm, Maxwell, calm. You can do this_. “Actually... She’s taken me back. We're together.”

He watched as Liam’s eyes widened in surprise. He was sure he caught a flash of pain flicker across his friend’s face, but it was quickly replaced with a fixed, careful smile.

“I’m happy for you both.” _He didn't sound happy for them both._

“Thanks, Liam,” said Maxwell quietly. 

Liam’s smile lapsed, he turned his gaze seriously on his friend. “Please don’t hurt her again, Maxwell.” Liam sighed, looking wearily around at his surroundings. “She deserves so much better than the treatment she's received at our hands in the past.”

“I won’t. I love her, Liam.” He said it quickly to avoid causing his old friend too much pain. “I’ll always do my best to look after her, for as long as she wants me.”

“Thank you, Maxwell,” said Liam. He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

With another pang of guilt, Maxwell looked at him anxiously. “Will you be alright? Dealing with evil Justin and everything?”

“At least I finally have some leads to pursue. Anton’s a wanted man now. His face is all over the press. It will be much harder for him to scheme so boldly.”

Maxwell glanced down awkwardly. “I’m really sorry for House Beaumont’s role in hiring him.”

Liam waved his hand. “We all believed in him. Don't blame yourself, Maxwell.”

Maxwell stood up to leave. He looked back sadly at his friend. “Please take care of yourself, Liam.”

Liam managed a more genuine smile. “I hope that you _and_ Sabrina will still attend the costume gala next month?”

“A party with awesome costumes? Wild horses couldn’t keep me away.”

  
  


*******

**Sabrina**

As the car approached Ramsford, I looked at Maxwell curiously. “Have you told Bertrand and Savannah that you’re coming home?”

He grinned. “Nope. I thought we could surprise them.”

I quirked an eyebrow. “I’m guessing you haven’t told them we’re back together?”

“Nope! Even more surprises.”

I rolled my eyes at him fondly. “What about Justin?”

“I mean, obviously I warned them he was secretly a dangerous criminal, but I didn’t tell them about the whole you-nearly-getting-killed-me-punching-him thing.”

“Excellent communication, Maxwell.”

“Come on Sabrina, Bertrand’s surprised face is _always_ good value.”

"True."

As we stepped into the Manor foyer, Specter at our heels, Maxwell hollered loudly. “Brother! I’m home!”

Bertrand's voice replied from somewhere nearby in the estate. “We weren’t expecting you. I hope you haven’t been sent home in disgrace.”

“Nope, all fine. I just wanted to pop home for a chat.”

“A chat about what? I am extremely busy, Maxwell.” Bertrand’s voice grew closer, his tone ill-tempered. 

“Oh, you know this and that,” Maxwell replied cheerfully. 

Bertrand stepped into the foyer, irritation evident on his face. He stopped in surprise when he saw me.

“Hello Bertrand,” I said quietly. “I’m sorry to arrive without warning.”

Bertrand’s mouth opened in astonishment. “I…” he trailed off, looking from me to Maxwell in obvious confusion. 

There were more footsteps and Savannah appeared carrying Bartie.

“Sabrina!” She hid her surprise only slightly better than Bertrand, handed him Bartie and pulled me into a hug. “We weren’t expecting to see you.”

“We certainly were not,” said Bertrand, recovering himself. “It is however a pleasure to see you.”

“We’ve had an eventful few days,” I explained. 

“Come and tell us about it,” said Savannah kindly. “Is this about Justin?”

***

Bertrand and Savannah listened in horrified astonishment as Maxwell and I detailed the events at Lythikos. When we finished talking, Bertrand turned solemnly to his brother.

"Whilst I cannot applaud your recklessness, Maxwell, I am immensely glad that you were able to assist Sabrina. That was extremely courageous.”

“Thanks, Bertrand,” said Maxwell, turning slightly pink.

“So you two are back together?” Savannah asked happily.

“Yes,” said Maxwell, taking my hand with a smile.

“Yep,” I said, smiling back at him.

Maxwell looked at Bertrand and Savannah earnestly. “I’ve promised Sabrina I’m not going to mess it up this time.”

“Then I am glad to see you both happy,” said Bertrand. “It was difficult to witness either of you suffering."

***

For the next few weeks, I rested at Ramsford. For the first week or so, my head was sore, but I didn’t have any other symptoms. After a fortnight and a trip to the hospital, I was officially declared back in good health. 

Maxwell and I celebrated by going out for dinner. Afterwards we sat in the drawing room at Ramsford with glasses of red wine. Maxwell looked at me shyly as we curled up on the sofa together.

“Sabrina.”

“Mmm?” 

“Would I be in trouble if I’d arranged a surprise holiday?”

I was surprised, but it was a pleasant surprise. Maxwell and I had been taking our relationship at a glacial pace. We weren’t sharing a bedroom. We did little more than just hold hands and cuddle. 

“Depends where you’re taking us,” I said with a curious smile. “I don’t fancy Lythikos.”

“I booked somewhere new in Monterisso. I’ve got us on a flight tomorrow.”

I choked on my wine slightly. “Tomorrow?”

“Is it too soon?” He asked anxiously. 

“No,” I said in amusement, recovering from the surprise. “It sounds great. What brought this on anyway?”

The shy smile was back. “I just thought it would be nice to get away from Cordonia with you for a bit. Now that you’re okay… I thought we could spend some time getting used to being a couple again.”

“I’d really like that, Maxwell. It’s a lovely idea.”

He looked surprised for a moment, and I realised just how nervous he’d been about asking me. “Really? I mean, yeah! This is going to be amazing!”

***

The next day we arrived at the hotel in Monterisso. Our room was spacious and light, with a balcony overlooking beautiful Mediterranean, cobbled streets. In the background the harbour was visible, the ocean a vivid blue. After the snow of Lythikos, and the tumultuous events of the last few weeks, the bright quiet room felt like paradise. There was an extremely large bouquet of roses on the bedside table. 

“Are those for me?”

He smiled sheepishly. “I just wanted things to be special for you.”

“They’re beautiful, Maxwell.”

He looked at me thoughtfully. “I should have got you apple blossoms really.”

“I'm not sure they’d work in a bouquet.”

I dumped my bag down on the window seat and flopped onto the comfortable bed. "Well this is me sorted. Where are you sleeping?"

"I…" Maxwell said uncertainly, until he realised I was teasing. 

My assumption was that we’d _definitely_ finally sleep together on this trip, but we hadn’t overtly discussed it. I could tell that Maxwell was slightly anxious. I had a lurking suspicion that he’d got into his own head about something. He’d gone oddly quiet during the flight. Either he’d suddenly become a nervous flyer, or something was troubling him. 

Still, he sat cheerfully down next to me. "What do you say to a drink before going to explore?" He smiled. "There's loads of stuff nearby: bars, cafes, restaurants, shops, museums. Anything you feel like. We could have a look around then find somewhere to eat dinner?"

"Sounds perfect." I stood and crossed to the mini bar. "What do you feel like? I'm going to have sparkling water."

"Same, please."

I moved out onto the balcony with my drink. Enjoying the sensation of the warm breeze on my face. Maxwell came to stand next to me, and for a while we leaned on the railing, sipping our drinks and enjoying the view. 

He turned to look at me, his expression troubled. "Sabrina," he said hesitantly. "I know we're away together. It's okay if we don’t rush things, right?" His face fell. "It's just I made such a mess of everything last time."

I tried to hide my disappointment. "It's okay, Maxwell, really. I'm just happy to be here with you."

He smiled gratefully. “Me too."

I finished my drink. "Right, I'll go and change. Be right back."

I unzipped my suitcase, trying to figure out what to wear. In the end I settled on a floral lace dress and a pink cardigan in case it was chilly in the evening. I ducked into the bathroom to change. The dress showed enough cleavage to be sexy without being scandalous. As I looked in the mirror, I felt confused. Why had Maxwell booked a romantic getaway to _not_ have sex with me? 

_Just have a nice vacation with the man you love,_ I told myself firmly. _He’s trying to take care of your feelings._ I spritzed on some perfume and fluffed my hair.

"Ready," I said, stepping out of the bathroom and grabbing my bag.

He opened his mouth slightly when he saw me.

"You look really lovely."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks. Shall we?"

***

We spent the afternoon exploring. We walked down to the harbour and looked out at the sea. We ducked into the small tourist shops. Maxwell bought an extremely ugly shell ornament in the shape of a squid. It was complete with those small plastic googly eyes. 

"Should I get Bertrand a matching one?"

"Only if you want him to throw it at you," I said in amusement. “But _I_ want a matching one.”

He grinned at me. “They can be a happy little squid couple.”

In the evening we ate dinner at a small restaurant overlooking the sea, then we went for a walk to watch the sunset. Maxwell wrapped his arms around me gently, and I rested my head back against his chest. I could tell there was still something weighing on him. He was quieter than usual. I didn't know if I should raise the subject or wait for him to open up to me. 

As we walked hand in hand back to the hotel, we passed a bar and the sound of music. Maxwell looked at me hopefully.

"Shall we stop for a bit?"

"Absolutely."

We took our drinks outside to the courtyard. There was a band playing for a small audience and some couples dancing. After our second round of drinks, Maxwell smiled at me.

"Shall we dance?" He looked suddenly anxious. "Unless your head still hurts."

I smiled. "You heard the doctor, I'm absolutely fine, Maxwell. I wouldn't be drinking a sazerac if I had concussion."

He took my hand and we joined the dancers. It was almost magical, twirling into his arms in the moonlight. As the evening grew later and the songs slower, I ended up swaying gently in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder.

When I looked back up at him, he captured my lips in a hesitant kiss. I gently put my arms around his neck, drawing him closer to me. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around my waist. I parted my lips slightly, just enough to hint that it would be okay if we deepened the kiss. He instantly obliged, meeting my tongue with his.

When he reluctantly pulled away, he looked into my eyes.

"Sabrina, that was…"

"Yeah, it was."

He moved one of his hands to gently cup my face. "You look really beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too."

I moved my lips back to his, smiling against them as he wrapped me in his arms again. This time the kiss was less hesitant and more passionate. I weaved my fingers through his hair as his hands slid around my waist and then lower, pressing me close to him. We kept swaying sensually to the music.

When we eventually moved apart, his eyes were dark with desire. 

"Sabrina, we should..." He trailed off, looking at my longingly, his hand gently playing with a strand of my hair. 

“What is it? We can slow down if you want, Maxwell…”

He shook his head. “Let’s sit down for a moment.”

Feeling thoroughly confused, I followed him to a quiet table. Once we were seated he looked at me earnestly.

“As you know, I’m madly, head-over-heels, crazy in love with you. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” I replied with a smile.

“But we still haven’t...you know…”

“ _I_ _know_ , Maxwell." I looked at him curiously. "A few hours ago you said you didn’t want to rush things?”

His face fell. “I panicked on the plane. I was so scared I’d mess this all up. I still can't believe you've forgiv--”

I leaned in to kiss him, shivering pleasantly as his tongue traced gently over my lips.

When we parted he looked at me earnestly. “I _really_ want to make love to you, Sabrina.” He smiled tenderly. “If that’s what you want?”

My heart leapt. "Now?"

"Looking at you here like this, under the stars? Yes, right now. I don't think I can take another second not being with you." He reached for my hands, holding them in his. “I’m officially done overthinking us, Sabrina. I love you. And somehow you seem to feel the same way about me.”

“I definitely do.”

He smiled, leaning in close to tuck a strand of hair behind my ears. “I can’t promise it’ll be perfect, but I want to show you how I feel. Physically.” His words sent a shiver running through me. Butterflies danced in my stomach. _Finally_. 

"Then let's get back to the hotel, because I don't think I can take another second of not being with you either."

***

The moment the hotel room door was closed, Maxwell pulled me into his arms. For a long time we lost ourselves in a passionate kiss. When we moved breathlessly apart, he looked at me adoringly.

“I still can’t believe this is happening. That _we’re_ happening.”

“I really want this to happen, Maxwell.”

“How did I ever end up with someone like you?”

“I think it was --”

He grinned playfully at me. “Wait! Don’t answer that. I already know." Maxwell raised his arms and began swaying his hips. “It was my sweet dance moves wasn’t it?”

“Hmm. I don’t remember," I replied with a smile. "I think I’d need to see a few more to remind me.”

As Maxwell danced, he slowly and seductively removed his jacket from his back and spun it around his head. 

“I definitely think I would have remembered this one,” I said with a grin. 

He threw his jacket to the side of the bed where it collided with the vase of flowers, spilling water and roses everywhere. 

“Whoops! I should --”

“Forget about it and come here,” I said quietly. 

With a smile, he wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing down my neck as he unzipped my dress. His hands settled on my hips as he pushed my dress to the floor. I turned around to face him, and keeping my eyes locked on his, slowly helped him out of his clothes. 

Losing ourselves in another heated kiss, we fell backwards onto the bed. Maxwell's mouth moved down to my neck, then to the sensitive spot on my collarbone, exploring it with his lips until I let out a gasp. He looked up at me with a smile, before moving his lips lower, down to my chest. Deftly he removed my lace bra, and instantly his mouth was on my breasts. He took one of my nipples between his lips, then the other, gently teasing them. I couldn't hold back a moan, my hands moving eagerly over his muscular shoulders and back.

Maxwell continued his slow and teasing progress, running kisses along my abdomen, before gently removing my underwear. Then he returned to meet me in a fervid kiss. 

“Are we really, finally doing this?” I asked quietly. 

“I can’t wait any longer, Sabrina. I’ve imagined this moment so many times.” He swallowed and looked at me longingly, his eyes roaming over my naked body. “It’s nothing like I thought it would be. Somehow you’re even more beautiful in real life than you are in my imagination.”

“Let’s make it real.”

His expression suddenly changed to one of alarm. "I've just had a horrible thought. I didn't pack any…"

"I'm on the pill, Maxwell," I said with a smile. 

"Oh…" His eyes lit up. "In that case..." 

He propped himself up on one arm, as he slid the other tantalisingly over across my breasts, then lower, below my waist and down between my legs. He soon found a rhythm that had me writhing in pleasure. I closed my eyes, completely losing myself in his touch. The circular motions of his fingers became tighter and faster, until a pulse of ecstasy rippled through my body.

Maxwell's hand journeyed back to my chest. He kissed me deeply as I moaned against his lips, my thighs shaking from the pleasurable sensations that were still surging through me.

Once I could breath properly again, I moved my hand hand lower, pushing his boxers aside and wrapping my hand around him. He groaned as I moved my hand teasingly up and down along his length. 

“Whoa,” he said as I increased the speed of my movements.

“Too fast?”

He groaned again, his eyes momentarily closing, an expression of pleasure on his face. “No, just whoa.”

He returned his fingers between my legs, gently inserting one finger inside me and using another to tease me. His eyes lit up as he discovered just how badly I wanted him. 

"Maxwell, please," I whimpered, as he began the familiar circular motions with his fingers. “Please, I need you.”

“I need you too, Sabrina.” His voice was heavy with desire. 

He exhausted the remaining distance between us, gently positioned himself between my legs, then gradually slid himself inside me. As soon as our bodies were completely melded, I wrapped my legs tightly around him. He felt incredible, the perfect size. More than that though, it was amazing to finally be this close to him. For a moment we just looked at each other, our eyes reflecting mutual love and desire. 

Desire took over, and I moved eagerly against him. We soon found a rhythm, my body meeting each of his thrusts in synchronisation, mirroring his movements. I quickly felt myself approaching the edge. He knew that I was close. He deliberately slowed his pace, moving in to kiss me.

"I love you, Sabrina," he whispered into my ear.

I gripped his shoulders as I felt myself coming completely undone around him. Waves of intense pleasure swept through me, and all I could do was hold tightly to him as I let out a cry. 

Once I could think again, I pulled him into a kiss, my legs wrapped around his back. He increased the speed of his thrusts. One of his hands on the pillow next to my head, the other on my hip.

"Sabrina… I…" his words became a low groan. "I'm so close…"

"I love you, Maxwell."

With a final urgent thrust and a long shuddering groan, I felt him finish inside me. 

We held tightly onto each other until our breathing steadied. Reluctantly he withdrew, pulling me into his arms, my head resting on his chest.

"Maxwell, that was amazing."

"I don't even know what to say," he said quietly. "I just love you so much..." He gently kissed my forehead. "You’re really incredible, Sabrina. You know that right?”

“I know I feel that way whenever I’m with you.”

We fell asleep tangled in each other's arms. 


	41. Seaweed & Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one that's nsfw :)

_I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings_

_Uh huh, that's right_

_Darling, you're the one I want, and_

_I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this_

  
  


**Sabrina**

We really didn’t see much of Monterisso. Every day we started off with good intentions to go to a museum or for a walk by the harbour, but it was so much more tempting to stay in bed. Now that we were finally sleeping together, we couldn’t get enough of each other. 

“Come on, Sabrina,” Maxwell said halfheartedly on the last afternoon of the trip. “Let’s go and see that art exhibition.”

As he stepped toward the door, I moved to kiss his neck. 

“Sabrina…”

I kept going, unfastening the buttons on his shirt so that I could pepper kisses down his chest. 

“We should go and... _Oh who cares_.” 

Suddenly he lifted me up, and with a mischievous smile, carried me over to the window seat. As soon as I was seated, he pulled my dress down, sliding it off my shoulders before expertly unhooking my bra. He traced his mouth over my breasts, gently capturing each nipple in turn between his lips. 

I closed my eyes with a gasp as his hands moved under my dress, caressing my legs before slipping my underwear down. The next moment his lips were on my thighs, and then higher, coming to a stop between my legs, his tongue tracing gentle circles over me. 

As I let out a moan, he looked up at me mischievously, before immediately returning his tongue to its task. As I started to squirm in pleasure against him, he gradually applied more pressure, his circles becoming ferocious swirls, his fingers digging into my hips. My thighs started to shake as I felt jolts of electricity course through me. _So this was what he could do with his tongue._

For a torturous moment he stopped, returning his eyes to my face. “How’s that?”

“Perfect… just perfect.” My voice was a throaty gasp. 

He dipped back down, returning his tongue to my sensitive flesh. I gave a louder moan, moving my hand to the back of his head to steady myself, my fingers tangling in his hair. 

“Ohh, Max…” the rest of his name was lost as I verged on climax, heat rippling through me. I felt him smile against me, and it pushed me over the edge. I closed my eyes and gave in to the waves washing over me, my body writhing in pleasure against his mouth. 

As I sat panting, he brought his lips back to mine. We kissed fervidly, my heart still racing. I could taste myself on his tongue as it danced with mine. _Liam had definitely never done anything like that._

“Satisfied?” He asked with a sexy smirk.

I smirked back at him. “Very.” Once I had my breath back, I looked up at him. “Right, let’s swap places. I think you deserve a reward after that.”

He grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

“You’ll need to take your jeans off.”

“Yes ma’am.”

I sat Maxwell down on the window seat, then slowly and deliberately dropped to my knees in front of him, seductively massaging my breasts. Maxwell’s chest rose and fell hard as he watched. Keeping my eyes locked on his, I gently kissed up his thighs, before moving his boxers aside and teasingly running my mouth and tongue against his skin. 

I relished the shudder that ran through his body as I took him in my mouth. His head fell back and his eyes closed in pleasure. It was his turn to tangle his hands in my hair. 

“Oh God, Sabrina,” he groaned. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

***

Later, we lay in bed, my head on his chest. Maxwell gently traced circles along my bare arms. 

"It's never felt like this," he said quietly. "I mean I've had good sex, hot sex even, plenty of times in the past… but this is so completely different.” He looked at me earnestly. “It just feels _right_ , being with you.”

I gently kissed his hippo tattoo. "It's because we love each other, Maxwell. Besides, I’ve never felt like this before either.”

"Not even with --" Maxwell’s voice was quiet and uncertain. 

"Never. Not with anyone," I said firmly. I meant it. Sex with Liam was always romantic and good, but it was completely different from my intense chemistry with Maxwell. “We’re like pieces of a puzzle, Maxwell,” I said smiling at him. 

He smiled happily back. “Exactly. No one gets me the way you do. It’s like there’s finally a place where I fit in.”

I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively at him. “I _really_ like the way you fit.”

He blushed and grinned. “I didn’t mean _that_. Though obviously that’s my new favourite place.” He looked at me intently. “Seriously, Sabrina, I’m so happy.”

“Well, so am I.” I snuggled up to him with a yawn. “Though I think I need a nap.”

“So a nap then dinner?”

“You read my mind.”

***

We went for dinner at a quiet seafood restaurant by the harbour with beautiful views of the sea. As I sipped my cocktail, Maxwell worked his way through a plate of raw seafood appetisers. I looked at them sceptically.

“Those are giving me flashbacks to that beach party seafood during the social season.”

“You mean that avant-garde gourmet seafood?”

“I’m pretty sure it was still moving, and the same goes for _that_.” I gestured at a small purple squid on the end of the platter. 

Maxwell examined it cheerfully. “I’m doing it. I’m going to eat it. It’s just calamari.” 

“But it could be poisonous,” I said sceptically. 

Maxwell grinned confidently. “A squid would never poison a fellow squid.”

“I don’t think it knows who you are...”

“You only live once!” He popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. 

“How is it?”

“Rubbery.”

I grimaced. “I am so not kissing you now you’ve eaten that.”

His face fell adorably as he swallowed the last of the squid.

I sighed. “I have literally no willpower. I already want to kiss you.”

Beaming, he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. 

***

After dinner we went to the beach. Maxwell was in high spirits. He went to skim stones while I took some photos. 

He returned to my side as the sun began to set, absentmindedly toying with a handful of shells and seaweed as we walked along the beach. He looked extremely handsome in the setting sun, rays of light reflecting off his brown hair.

“So, back to reality tomorrow,” I said, resting my head on his shoulder. 

"Can't we stay here forever?"

"I wish. Ana wants me back at work next week, and we’ve got the ball at the Palace.”

"You're going to need to think of a costume for the Gala. You haven’t got much time left.”

“Are you really not going to tell me what you’re wearing?”

He grinned. “Absolutely not. It’s a surprise.” He looked at me earnestly. “It’s been so amazing spending time here with you.” There was almost a hint of sadness in his tone. He certainly sounded wistful. 

“We’ll still be together when we get home. Nothing’s ending.”

He smiled at me, but then fell silent. He watched the waves thoughtfully for a while before turning back to me. “Listen, Sabrina.”

“What’s up? In the past when you had that look on your face, you’d tell me we should take things slowly.” I smiled at him coyly. “It’s a bit late for that.”

He smiled. “I _definitely_ don’t want to go back to taking things slowly. Our sex life is basically astoundingly awesome.” His expression grew more serious. “Sabrina, somehow when I’m with you, I know I'm exactly where I need to be. Where I _always_ needed to be.” He looked forlornly back out at the sea.”

“Maxwell?” I asked anxiously.

“I know I ignored my heart and made a mess of everything.”

I gently turned his face toward me. “I’m here, Maxwell. We’re okay. We’re _better_ than okay.”

He nodded, looking at me intently. “I keep thinking about everything I still want to do in my life. I’ve always had big dreams, but whenever I think about the places I want to go or the person I want to become… You’re always by my side.”

My heart fluttered happily. “Well, luckily I want to be by your side.”

“Sabrina…” He sighed, still fiddling with the seaweed and shells. 

“Maxwell, what is it? You seem quite melancholy for a conversation about us wanting to be together.”

“I love you.”

Before I could respond, he took my hand and dropped down to one knee. He’d somehow managed to plait some seaweed and shells into a ring. My heart leapt. Although I’d heard him tell Hana he was planning to propose before our breakup, I definitely wasn’t expecting this. 

He looked up at me bashfully. “I know that after everything that’s happened, you probably have serious doubts, but I have to ask. Sabrina, will you marry me?” Before I could reply, he continued. “I know it’s probably a no, but maybe someday? I just wanted to--”

I didn’t need to think about it. Seeing him look at me so vulnerably and hopefully, I just knew. “Maxwell, yes.” As I squeezed his hand, I could feel tears welling in my eyes. “I love you, I love you, I love you!”

His mouth opened in astonishment “You’ll marry me?”

“Yes! Now get up here and kiss me.”

Maxwell leapt up, wrapped his arms around me and dipped me low, leaning over to kiss me as he supported me in the warmth of his embrace. I couldn’t help giggling as he raised me back up.

“So suave and romantic.”

“Suave and Romantic is my middle name,” he said with a grin. 

“Maxwell Suave and Romantic Percival Beaumont? It certainly has a ring to it....”

He looked at me curiously. “Wait, Sabrina, do you have a middle name? I’m hoping it’s something super embarrassing like Ethel.”  
  
“Unfortunately not. It’s _Riley_.”

“Sabrina Riley Brooks.” He said it thoughtfully, as if testing it out. “It suits you. Oh, before I forget…” He took my hand and slid his handmade ring onto my finger. He looked down at it. “I bought a ring before I…” He swallowed. “Now, after everything, I’d rather wait and find you something perfect.”

“Maxwell, _this_ is perfect. You made this for me...I love it” I smiled, admiring his seaweed braiding skills. “Although I wouldn’t say no to something with a bit more sparkle.”

He smiled lovingly at me. “We can have a long engagement if you want? I know we haven’t been together for long... even if we were pretty much inseparable before that." He gave me a reassuring grin. "Nobody's going to think us being engaged quickly is weird. It’s pretty standard for the Cordonian nobility.”

After everything that happened with Anton that night in Lythikos, I didn’t really care about taking things slowly. Life felt too precious to waste time overthinking. All I knew was that being with him made me stupidly happy. 

"We can do whatever makes us happy," I replied with a smile. "But yeah, there’s no rush. Besides, we’ll have Bertrand and Savannah’s wedding first.”

He took my hands, smiling joyously. “I still can’t believe you said yes. I want to scream it from every rooftop in Monterisso.”

“Now _that_ I’d like to see.”

“Don’t tempt me.” He grinned. “When we get married, you really will be Lady Sabrina Brooks.”

“Lady Sabrina _Beaumont_ ,” I said firmly. “I’ve never been that attached to my dad’s name.”

His face lit up with a joyful goofy smile that made my heart ache. “You know it’s really convenient for you, Sabrina. You’ll still have the same initials. You can keep all of your monogrammed towels.”

“Yes, because I definitely have monogrammed towels.” I shook my head in amusement. “I sometimes forget that you’re Bertrand’s brother.”

“He’ll be your brother-in-law.”

“What do you think he’ll say?” I asked curiously. 

“He and Savannah will be really happy for us," he said confidently. "They know you’re good for me.”

“You’re good for me too though, Maxwell. Nobody makes me smile the way you do.” I grinned at him mischievously. “ _Or lots of other things_ the way you do.”

Maxwell smiled. “I can’t believe you’re willing to take a chance on me after everything.” He gently cupped my face in his hands. “You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Sabrina."

Then he kissed me, and every inch of my body tingled with love and joy.

***

Maxwell was still fizzing with excitement when we arrived home to Ramsford. We were greeted by a barking and excited Specter. Maxwell bent down to scoop him up.

“He is _definitely_ too big for that now.” 

Maxwell was tickling Specter's tummy. “Did you miss Daddy? I bet you did.”

My stomach did something strange. It suddenly really occurred to me that Maxwell was going to be my _husband_. If we had children, it would be together. _Did Maxwell even want children? Did I?_ I knew we’d figure it all out together.

“You’re looking at me weirdly, Sabrina,” he said with a smile, putting Specter down.

“Sorry, just daydreaming.” _Just getting broody watching you with our corgi._

Maxwell wrapped his arms around me. “So, am I moving into your room or are you moving into mine?”

I looked at him innocently. “I thought we’d keep separate bedrooms until after the wedding. I mean it’s only a few years away, right?”

His face fell, until he noticed the twinkle in my eyes. 

“Let’s try my room?” I suggested.

The truth was I still felt a _teeny tiny_ bit weird about Maxwell’s bedroom after the whole Emily thing. Something must have shown on my face because he looked at me anxiously.

“You know how much I love you, right?

I leaned in to kiss him. “I know. Right, let’s go and unpack.”

***

By dinner, Maxwell was still in high spirits. He couldn't keep a wide grin off his face. 

Bertrand regarded him with bewilderment across the dining table. "Maxwell, what is going on? I have never seen a person so excited by the prospect of lentil ratatouille."

Savannah had a twinkle in her eyes. She'd definitely already guessed. 

"We’re getting married!" Maxwell blurted out, knocking a basket of bread rolls off the table as he reached excitedly for my hand.

Bertrand opened his mouth in astonishment for a moment, then he closed it and smiled. “I am very happy for you both.”

"Thank you, Bertrand," I said happily, removing some bread rolls from my lap.

Savannah stood up and pulled us both into a hug. “This is lovely news! Have you thought about when you’ll get married?”

“It’ll probably be a long engagement," I explained. "There's no rush. We're just happy to be together”

“You two will definitely beat us to it,” said Maxwell with a grin. "I'm just super excited." 

“Speaking of weddings," said Savannah cheerfully, as she sat back down next to Bertrand. "We’ve made some decisions about our wedding. We’re going to hold it at my mom’s ranch in Texas next Spring.”

“That’s lovely!” I said, my brain trying desperately to process the mental image of Bertrand getting married on a Texan ranch.

“This is AMAZING! I've always wanted to visit the Walker ranch.”

I wondered if Maxwell was going to end up bursting from excitement.

Savannah laughed, looking in amusement between the brothers. “I’m afraid neither of you has managed to make a match amongst the nobility.”

Bertrand looked at her adoringly. “If there is one thing I now know, it’s that there is far more to be said for happiness than prestige. Savannah, I am eternally grateful to you and Bartie for teaching me that lesson. I could not ask for a better future Duchess of Ramsford.” He turned with a smile to me and Maxwell. "I hope you'll be as happy together as I am with Savannah."

Bertrand really was a changed man since I’d first met him. Under the table, Maxwell squeezed my hand tightly.

***

Maxwell wanted to discuss something with Bertrand after dinner, I presumed about his mysterious Gala costume, so I had a glass of white wine with Savannah.

“I’m so happy for you two. I've never seen Maxwell so happy."

“Thanks, Savannah."

“I’ve known how he felt about you for such a long time. You were all he’d talk about in Paris.” She smiled. "I think I realised it long before he did."

"I feel so lucky to have him," I said honestly. "The moment he asked me I just knew it was the right decision."

She squeezed my hand affectionately. "You know we’ll be sisters right?"

“Does that mean Drake becomes my brother?” I asked in amusement.

Savannah laughed. “Poor Drake. He can’t escape the Beaumonts now, even if he wants to.”

“I think he secretly loves them really. So, tell me more about your Texas wedding plans."

***

The day before I went back to work, Maxwell and I sat on the terrace after dinner. 

"So, bit of a story," he said turning to me. "You know Savannah’s engagement ring, right?"

"Yep."

"So, that’s a family heirloom. It belonged to my dad’s mom. It’s been passed down the Beaumont family for generations."

"Did you know your dad's mom well?"

"Nah, not really. She died when I was really young. She doted on Bertrand though. So that ring had a lot of sentimental value for him. Anyway, ever since we got engaged I've been thinking about finding _you_ the perfect ring. It occurred to me that I wanted you to have one with a family connection too, and I knew there was one that meant something to me." Maxwell swallowed, looking pensive. "It belonged to my mom. She wore it a lot when we were kids, but the setting broke and it was never repaired, because…" His face fell for a moment. “So, I asked Bertrand if I could have it reset for you. He was kind of surprised. I mean there are other rings in the family collection that aren't broken, but I thought this one...”

I took his hands. “I know your mom meant a lot to you, Maxwell.”

He looked at me earnestly. “She’d have loved you, Sabrina. With Dad, I know he would have wanted me to marry for prestige.” His expression became a grimace. “It would have been all ‘the glory of House Beaumont requires you marry this viscountess’.”

“Would you have done it?” I asked gently. 

He shrugged sadly. “My dad wasn’t the kind of guy you really said _no_ to.” He sighed. “Mom would just have wanted me to be happy, and nobody can make me as happy as you do.”

“I wish I’d met her, Maxwell.”

He smiled sadly. “We’ve both had a tough time with losing parents." He gave his head a shake. "This is all getting melancholy. I was just trying to say, that basically, there’s two rings. The one I bought initially or my mom’s. I thought you could pick."

"You know there's absolutely no way I'm not choosing the one with sentimental value to you, right?"  
  
He smiled happily, reached into his pocket for a small velvet box and knelt down in front of me. He opened it almost shyly. Inside was a white gold ring set with a sparkling sapphire. The ring band was unusual. It was decorated with intricate silver leaves.

“I went for Beaumont colours when I had it reset,” Maxwell said quietly. “But if you’d prefer a diamond I can--

“I love it, Maxwell," I said, feeling suddenly very emotional. "And I love you.”

He slipped it tenderly onto my ring finger. 

"I love you too, Sabrina." He had tears in his eyes.

***

The next day I returned to work for the weekly _Trend_ meeting. 

Ana raised an eyebrow as I stepped into the office. “So she lives.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Ana.”

“How’s your head?” Ali asked, stirring her coffee. “King Liam and Queen Madeleine sent word that you were injured in some kind of mysterious incident."

“All good now,” I replied cheerfully. 

Ali smirked at me. “Has Lord Maxwell been taking good care of you? Or was it the sexy American millionaire?”

I smirked back. “Let’s just say Maxwell’s hardly left my bedside.”

Ali rolled her eyes. “But he’s still _just_ a friend?”

“A very special friend.” _Fiancé, he’s my fiancé. I have a fiancé!_ I thought excitedly. “Actually, Ana, I could do with a favour.”

“Could you now.”

“So this costume ball at the palace, I _might_ have left sorting an outfit until the eleventh hour.”

Ali smirked. “Only you would get an invitation to the hottest party in Cordonia and fail to plan anything to wear because you’re too busy with your friend with benefits.”

“There was the whole concussion thing too."

“What do I get out of finding you an outfit, Brooks?" Ana asked curiously. "You’re attending in a personal not a professional capacity. I'm a designer not a costume rental shop."

I looked between the two of them with a smirk. “This doesn’t leave this room until I say so?”

Ana looked at me sceptically. “This had better be good.”

“You can have the exclusive on my engagement photos.”

“You’re marrying Maxwell Beaumont?” Ali asked open mouthed.

“Yep.”

“You got one of Cordonia’s most eligible playboys to _propose_?”

“There’s definitely a ring on it.” I held my hand out. Ali admired it enviously.

Ana smirked, but it was an impressed smirk. “Congratulations, _Lady_ Sabrina."

“Thanks. Now is that worth some help with a dress?”

***

“Soo, I might have bartered away the rights to our engagement photos in return for a costume," I said to Maxwell that evening.

“Oh, engagement photos,” he looked slightly taken aback for a moment. His expression thoughtful. “That’s not something I _ever_ pictured myself doing.”

“Sorry, Maxwell I --”

“No, with you it’s something I really want to do.” He shook his head happily. “This is all so new, but it’s the best kind of new. I don’t want to miss out on any of it.” 

“You're the best fiancé ever."

Maxwell grinned, wrapping his arm around me. "Flattery will get you everywhere. So what's the plan? We tell everyone at the costume Gala, then get these photos with Ana once all our friends know?

"Sounds good to me!"

***

We arrived at the Palace on the day of the Gala. Maxwell had texted our friends to ask them to meet us in the gardens a few hours before it began, so that we could break the news of our engagement.

I suspected Maxwell was more concerned about Liam’s reaction than I was. He hadn’t told me much about his conversation with Liam, but I’d guessed Liam wasn’t exactly thrilled by the news we were back together. I couldn't really blame him. I knew I'd sent him seriously mixed signals by kissing him that night in Lythikos. 

“Calm down,” I said, as Maxwell started to pace. “They’re our friends, they’ll all be happy for us.”

Drake, Olivia and Hana arrived first, quickly followed by Liam, and I realised with a twinge of anxiety, Madeleine. Maxwell and I exchanged a nervous glance.

“So, what’s all this about?” Drake asked Maxwell. “Are you going to try and interrogate us about our costume plans again?”

“Yes, Lord Maxwell, please enlighten us,” said Madeleine smugly. _Who invited her anyway?_ Judging by Liam’s apologetic glance at Maxwell, I presumed Madeleine had invited herself.

Maxwell grew wide-eyed as everyone stared at him. I gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Sabrina and I have some news," he said quickly. "We're engaged."

Liam’s eyes widened in astonishment. “You’re getting married?” He turned to me, not Maxwell. His voice was steady, but quiet.

I felt a stab of guilt as I met his eyes. “Yes,” I said gently. “Maxwell and I are engaged.”

“Oh…” The pain in Liam’s eyes was unmistakable. For just a moment he looked at me as if I’d slapped him. Then he swallowed hard, fixing his face into a careful smile. “Congratulations, you two.”

Madeleine smirked next to him, clearly enjoying his discomfort.

“Whoa,” said Drake. “Congratulations, guys.” He smiled, having already glanced apprehensively at Liam. 

Olivia rolled her eyes fondly. "Yes, yes. Congratulations on your foolish matrimonial decisions."

Hana was the most openly enthusiastic. She pulled us both into a hug. “This is such lovely news!”

“Thanks, Hana,” said Maxwell gratefully. “It’s probably going to be a long engagement, but we’re happy just to be together.”

“Why a long engagement?” Madeleine asked gleefully. “Surely there’s nothing stopping you?”

“We’re not in a rush,” I replied calmly. “There'll be Bertrand and Savannah's wedding first.”

Drake ran a hand through his hair. “That’s a _lot_ of Beaumont weddings.”

“It’s great, right?” Maxwell said with a smile. “I mean, obviously you’re all invited.” His smile wavered slightly as he looked at Madeleine. 

“We can’t wait. Can we darling?” Madeleine said to Liam with a smile.

“Indeed not,” Liam replied, his fixed smile growing strained. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should go and speak to Leo and Katie.”

He immediately walked away. Madeleine smirked and followed him. 

“I should... err… see if Liam needs a hand with Leo,” said Drake awkwardly. He patted Maxwell on the shoulder. “Congrats, Beaumont, Brooks. I mean it.”

“Thanks, Drake,” said Maxwell quietly.

"I'm going to get dressed," said Olivia. "I'll see you all later."

As Olivia left, Maxwell looked at me and Hana sadly. "Liam really didn't take it well did he?"

“Oh, Maxwell.” I gave his hand a tight squeeze. “It was awkward but we did the right thing by being honest.”

Hana nodded. “Sabrina's right. It might have been a shock, but he’ll recover.”

***

We all went to our rooms to change into our costumes. Maxwell had insisted on us changing separately, because he wanted his secret costume to stay a surprise.

With a smile I opened the dress Ana had sent over for me. She’d outdone herself in finding it. I was about to change, when there was a knock at my door. I expected it to be Maxwell, or possibly Hana.

To my surprise though, I opened the door to see Liam. He was yet to change for the ball. He was wearing his burgundy jumper, the one he’d worn in Paris the night he told me I was the love of his life. I could tell that something was wrong. His expression was tense. His jaw clenched. I noticed that he had a magazine tucked tightly under one arm.

“Can I speak to you for a moment, Sabrina?”

“Of course,” I said quietly, letting him into the room and closing the door. “Is everything okay?”

"Sabrina, I…” He took a deep breath. “I am begging you to reconsider your decision to marry Maxwell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated in the last two chapters and combined the costume gala and Vegas fling scenes on the grounds those were the first times Maxwell and MC sleep together. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Paper Rings by Taylor Swift.


	42. A Long-Expected Argument

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

  
  


**Sabrina**

_"Sabrina, I…” He took a deep breath. “I am begging you to reconsider your decision to marry Maxwell.”_

I was taken by surprise. I knew that Liam was hurt, angry even, but I didn’t expect this. Maxwell was one of his oldest friends. It was uncharacteristically cold behaviour for Liam. 

“I know you might be surprised, Liam.”

“You’ve only been together for a few months,” said Liam quietly, “and in that time he’s already cheated on you.”

I felt my face flushing red with embarrassment and indignation. “He didn’t _cheat on me_ , Liam.” 

Liam’s expression remained serious. “No, he broke up with you and slept with another woman whilst presumably claiming to love you.”

I looked at him coolly. “He’s not the first man to have slept with another woman whilst claiming to be in love with me.”

Liam recoiled, taking a reflexive step away from me. “What do you want from me, Sabrina? I married Madeleine because I believed that I had to. I have regretted that decision every day.” He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wild. “But you shouldn’t throw yourself away on Maxwell to punish me.”

“Throw myself away?” I asked incredulously, aware that my hands were shaking with anger.

Liam took a deep breath. “I know that he’s my friend. Indeed, he has many exceptional qualities. He’s always good fun. He’s surprisingly perceptive. He cares deeply about his friends. _But he is not suited to be a husband_.”

“Oh?” I glared openly at Liam. I’d forgotten that he was a king. He was just my ex. 

“I…” Liam sighed. “Sabrina, I don’t believe that you’re fully aware of his reputation. You haven’t been in Cordonia for long. Drake and I have seen so many evenings conclude with Maxwell ending up in bed with someone he’d literally just met. He’s never had a serious relationship, which is fine, but now he’s rushing into _marriage_?”

“I am fully aware of Maxwell’s romantic history.”

Liam looked at me sadly. “So you know about Olivia’s cousin Dominic? About Lady Alice Herrington? Lady Evie Harrison?” Liam gritted his teeth. “I am sorry to hurt you, Sabrina. _About my mother-in-law?_ ”

“Yes.” _Was the fact that Maxwell had once slept with Adelaide really Liam’s trump card?_

His eyes widened in astonishment. “And it doesn’t disturb you?”

“No. It doesn’t,” I said firmly, crossing my arms tightly in front of my chest. 

Liam’s expression changed to one of dismay. “I know how badly I hurt you, Sabrina, but _please don’t do this_. I can’t stand aside to watch you follow a path that will only lead to heartache.” 

“Why will it?” I asked suspiciously. “Because he isn’t _you_?”

Liam shook his head. “Because of who Maxwell is. There’ll be another drunken mistake, another game taken too far. You would be married to a good-natured man who is entirely ill-suited to long-term commitment." He looked at me tenderly. "I know you, Sabrina. I know that's not the kind of marriage that would make you happy.”

I was furious on my fiancé’s behalf. “You have no idea what Maxwell is capable of. You’re underestimating him.”

“I’ve known him for a lot longer than you have.” Liam looked at me earnestly. “Sabrina, you don’t need to marry him just because he saved your life.”

“Is that what you think I’m doing?”

“I know how kind you are, Sabrina. I know that you care about him.”

“I _love_ him, Liam.”

Liam took a step toward me, his eyes sad. "I hate that I'm hurting you, but I love you. I'd be a poor friend if I didn't try to talk you out of this."

"You _are_ a poor friend, Liam. You’re being a terrible friend to _Maxwell_.” I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "Did you know that he's been in love with me since your engagement tour?"

Liam shook his head, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. 

"No,” I said quietly. “Neither did I, because he never so much as hinted at it. He did nothing to jeopardise my relationship with you. So this man, who was in love with me, held my hand while I fell apart at _your_ wedding. He comforted me on _your_ wedding night. He spent months by my side when I was heartbroken, and he didn't so much as try to kiss me.”

I took a calming breath, trying not to raise my voice. “Maxwell didn't even look at anyone else during that time either. He just picked up the pieces of _our_ mess and accepted his unrequited love. That's the man you're painting as some kind of sex addict!” 

We stood in silence for a moment, both of us flushed and unhappy.

“I know that Maxwell has a past, but, Liam, you're wrong to think that he wasn't honest with me about it. I've known about Adelaide and the others for months.”

Liam looked at me wearily. “I don’t think you comprehend the full extent of his indiscretions, Sabrina.”

I felt something snap inside me, anger coursing through me. “Let’s stop pretending this is about Maxwell, Liam. This is about _us_! You don’t want to believe that I’ve moved on.”

“I don’t deny my love for you, Sabrina. I never have.” He glanced around the room sadly. “I suppose part of me is surprised that you’ve moved on so soon.” 

I looked at him in disbelief. “You married another woman, Liam! You took _everything_ that we had together and you sacrificed it at the altar of Cordonia.” Months of repressed rage at his decision seemed to be surfacing. “We both understood why you did it, but _you_ destroyed our love.”

Liam swallowed, but his expression was oddly calm. “You wouldn't be this upset if you didn't love me.”

I took a deep breath. I definitely wasn’t in the mood for examining any lingering feelings I might have for Liam. All I felt for him at that moment was furious indignation. “I’m upset because you came here to criticise my fiancé.”

Liam’s shoulders slumped at my use of the word. “I came here to try and stop the woman I love from committing a grave error.” He sighed deeply. “I really did not want to show you this, but I feel I owe it to you.”

He held out the magazine he’d had tucked under his arm. _So this was his trump card._ I took it from him with a growing sense of dread. It was a copy of _Dish the Dirt_ , one of Cordonia’s trashiest gossip magazines. Ana and Ali referred to it as Cordonian toilet paper. 

“Liam, why do you even have last week’s copy of _Dish the Dirt_?”

“Madeleine insists on following all of Cordonia’s news publications. She took great pleasure reading this article aloud over dinner yesterday.”

 _That didn’t sound good_. I looked at the page Liam had bookmarked with a lurch. There was a large photo of a familiar dark-haired woman lounging on a couch. Above her the headline read: _Meet the New Woman Taking House Beaumont by Storm._

Liam watched me apologetically. Serpents of nausea coiled around in my stomach as I began to read the article. 

_For a long time our favourite playboy Maxwell Beaumont has been linked to Cordonian It Girl and House Beaumont’s Social Season candidate, Sabrina Brooks. Now though it seems he’s bored of redheads. Meet Emily Davenport, the new woman in Cordonia’s most eligible bachelor’s life._

_We caught up with Ms Davenport after she posted some sizzling photos of the pair on her Pictagram account, and she filled us in on their new romance._

_“I met Lord Maxwell at a wine launch at his estate, and the chemistry was just through the roof. He can’t have been able to get me off his mind either, because the next time we met, sparks flew. I think we’re just so well suited to each other. We have lots of the same friends and so much in common. We both love dancing and fun nights out._

_Let’s just say things are going really well. I’ve definitely seen his Ramsford bachelor pad. Who doesn’t love a disco ball? I can absolutely confirm he’s the best kisser. Let's just say that so far I’ve had a really good time, and I’m hoping for lots more to come,” Ms Davenport added with a sexy wink._

_We have to say, they certainly make a striking couple. Let’s hope to see much more of this dynamic twosome out on the town soon._

  
***

As I read, my heart dropped. All of my pain about Maxwell and Emily was instantly reignited.

Liam met my eyes guiltily as I finished reading. “I’m sincerely sorry to hurt you, Sabrina... But please think on how it will look if you publicly announce your engagement weeks after this appeared in the gossip columns.” 

I glared at him. “I’m not naive, Liam. I know exactly how it will look.” My hands were still shaking, and I was having to fight back tears. I really didn’t want to cry in front of Liam. 

He took another step toward me, his expression tender. “Sabrina, I…”

“I think I need to be on my own, Liam,” I said quietly, but firmly. “You’ve made your point.” I somehow resisted the urge to add _now_ _get the hell out of my room_. 

He nodded sadly and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. I rolled the magazine up and threw it hard at the door. It bounced off with a thunk. Then I picked up the phone and dialled the kitchens.

“Could I get a drink sent up, please? Hmm... something strong. Have you got any of the Lythikos Moscato? Perfect! Thank you.”

***

Once the bottle of wine arrived, I carefully locked the door. I sunk down on my bed and reached for my phone and headphones, putting some loud music on. I really wasn’t in the mood for any more visitors. 

I took a long sip of the strong wine, trying to get my head around my emotions. I knew what upset me most about the article, the line: _I met Lord Maxwell at a wine launch at his estate, and the chemistry was just through the roof._ I didn’t remember seeing her at the wine launch, but there had been a lot of people there.

It hurt because that’s where _my_ relationship with Maxwell had begun. _My_ love story with him. It felt like this woman was painting herself into my relationship memories. Had anything happened between her and Maxwell that night? I didn’t think so. Maybe they danced together?

I looked miserably at my dress for the ball. I could just bail on the stupid Gala and stay here drinking wine. _Nobody would notice right? Well, apart from all of my friends and my fiancé._

Another glass of wine later, I still wasn't feeling any better about things. I was, however, feeling slightly drunk. I knew that I needed a second opinion about my reaction to the article, and _not_ from someone like Olivia who’d just tell me I was an idiot for marrying Maxwell in the first place. I didn’t love Maxwell any less. I didn’t think I wanted to call off our engagement, but I wanted some reassurance that I was making the right decision. 

I picked up my phone and called Savannah. 

“Sabrina! I was just thinking of calling you,” she said when she picked up. “I’m having a nightmare sorting my hair to go with this Renaissance dress. Bertrand looked terrified when I asked him to help me with the curling iron... What’s wrong? You sound upset?”

“Savannah, halp,” I said weakly. “Beaumont crisis.”

“I’ll be right there.”

***

Savannah looked at me in surprise when I opened my door. “Sabrina, you’re not dressed for the Gala?” She was dressed in historical costume, a long red dress with elegant gold trim.

“I’m not going.” I said quietly. “You look lovely though.”

Savannah shut the door with an expression of concern. “What’s going on, Sabrina?”

I reached to the ground for the fallen magazine. It flopped open at the stupid interview. Savannah’s eyebrows knitted as she read it. Her lips formed a tight frown. When she finished reading she looked at me sympathetically. 

“I can see why this would upset you. Have you just seen it?”

“Yes.” I sunk down onto the sofa, Savannah took a seat next to me. 

“How did you find it?” She asked gently. “I didn't think you read _Dish the Dirt?”_

“Liam’s special postal delivery service,” I said bitterly, tucking my knees up to my chest. 

Savannah’s eyes widened in surprise. “Liam?” 

I nodded gloomily. Tears started to pour down my face. I was relieved that I hadn’t put any eye makeup on.

Savannah wrapped an arm around me. “Oh… Sabrina, I realise this is bad, but you know how much Maxwell loves you, right?”

I looked at her weepily. “If we announce our engagement right after this. Everyone will think he _did_ cheat on me. I'll be a joke.” 

“You shouldn’t worry about the press. _Dish the Dirt_ probably paid her a decent amount of money for this interview. She's just seen an opportunity and taken it. I doubt there's any malice behind it. You know what the press are like about gossip regarding the Great Houses.”

I wiped away my tears on my sleeve. “What If they did have good chemistry together at the wine launch?”

She shook her head gently. “No. The only woman he had eyes for at that launch was _you_.” She looked at me earnestly. “Talk to him, Sabrina. You should show him this article and just tell him how it's made you feel. He’ll probably be devastated when he finds out about it.”

“I'm jealous, Savannah,” I said bitterly. 

She looked at me kindly. “That's perfectly understandable. I would be too in your shoes. It’s okay to be upset by this.”

I gave her a weak smile. “I can’t imagine Bertrand posting a one night stand on Pictagram.”

Savannah creased her forehead and did a remarkable impression of her fiancé. “What is this foolish technological frippery?”

As we both laughed, Savannah squeezed my hand. “I know it must hurt, Sabrina, and it’s entirely your choice if you attend the Gala. But I promise you, there’s a man waiting for you downstairs in a truly ridiculous suit, and I know that you mean everything to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a short chapter before the drama of the costume Gala.
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) by Beyoncé.


	43. The Squid, The King & The Peacock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we're moving into the Costume Gala, just a quick warning that the next few chapters will include references to peril, violence and some stronger swearing.

_Number one!_

_The challenge: demand satisfaction_

_If they apologize, no need for further action_

  
  


**Drake**

As he headed to meet his friends, Drake pulled awkwardly at his necktie. He was grateful to Liam for loaning him a costume, but he felt entirely out of his comfort zone clad in blue and silver noble’s attire. It felt like something Prince Charming would wear in a pantomime. 

They’d agreed to meet in Liam’s study. Hana arrived moments after he did, dressed in a stunning floral dress. Liam was wearing an ornate red, gold and black suit, complete with a cape. 

“Nice suit, Liam. Awesome dress, Hana.”

“Thanks, Drake,” said Hana with a smile. “I spent hours agonising over the colour pattern and how many flowers to add. I’m glad I got it right.”

“Getting it wrong isn’t in your dictionary,” Liam replied.

Hana examined Liam’s suit with a smile. “Wow, Liam… I’ve never seen anyone wear that before.”

“This costume calls back to how King Fabian, one of Cordonia’s past kings, dressed as a young prince. It’s a good look, don’t you think?”

“Liam, you look like you’ve stepped out of a royal portrait.” She turned to Drake with a smile, but before she could say anything, Maxwell strode into the room with an exaggerated swagger.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have arrived.”

Drake almost did a double take. Maxwell was wearing a smartly tailored blue suit decorated with _tentacles_. The pièce de résistance however was a squid bow tie, complete with little eyes. 

Hana’s eyes lit up in amusement as she moved to examine his costume. “You’re wearing a squid suit!”

“You know it!” Maxwell said cheerfully. He was clearly in high spirits. "Hana, your dress is astounding!"

“Just how long ago did you plan this?” Liam asked Maxwell curiously. Drake wasn’t sure if he imagined a glimmer of resentment in Liam’s eyes when he looked at their friend. 

“Months. And now the day is here!”

“Wait… _you_ planned something in advance?” Drake asked sceptically. 

“Well, yeah, it’s planning for a party,” Maxwell replied happily. 

“Who even makes a suit like that?” Hana asked with an amused grin.

“The reach of House Beaumont is long and tentacle-y. Someone has to represent House Beaumont’s squid sigil." Maxwell shook his head regretfully. "I tried to convince Bertrand to match with me, but you can imagine how that went.”

Drake gave a small smile. “Yeah, I can imagine.”

Hana turned her attention back to Drake. “Drake, you look magnificent as a noble.”

“Did I get the neck-thing right?” He asked awkwardly, tugging at the necktie again.

“You certainly did,” Hana replied.

Drake looked around awkwardly at his friends. “Is it too much? It’s too much, isn’t it? I look ridiculous...”

“Nonsense! You’re pulling it off,” Hana said with an encouraging smile.

“Like a champ!” Maxwell said reassuringly. 

“You wear it better than I ever did.” Liam added firmly.

Drake looked at them gratefully. “Oh, thanks. Maybe this ‘Drake as a noble’ get-up wasn’t so bad.”

“My my, Mr Walker…" Madeleine said as she entered the room. "Now I’ve seen it all.” She was dressed in a beautiful green dress, but her expression was one of unpleasant amusement. 

“Yeah, yeah, _Your Majesty_ ,” Drake replied calmly. “The man who barely owns two suits is covered in embroidery.”

“You look amazing, Madeleine,” said Hana genuinely, taking a step forward to admire the delicate foliate embroidery on her dress.

“Thank you, Hana,” said Madeleine gratefully, her face flushing pink.

“You look lovely, Madeleine,” said Liam, smiling politely at his wife's dress. “It’s a beautiful tribute to the House Amaranth sigil.”

She simply nodded in response. “Shall we?”

“I’ll wait here,” said Maxwell. “I seem to be missing the future Mrs Beaumont.” He looked at his phone. “I’ve messaged her to say she’s missing out on the sheer awesomeness of our costumes.”

Drake knew Liam well enough to catch the slight hint of triumph in his gaze. _Christ's sake_ , _Liam_ , thought Drake irritably. _There's nothing to be gained from meddling. Let Brooks and Beaumont get on with it._

Madeleine turned her attention to Maxwell. “I can’t believe you’re wearing that thing,” she said, eyeing his squid suit in cool horror.

“Everyone at the gala will get a kick out of it,” Hana said reassuringly. 

“Or a tentacle,” Drake added.

Maxwell looked at his phone thoughtfully. "Hmm, maybe I should go and see if Sabrina's okay.”

"There's a message in our group chat,” Hana pointed out.

Sabrina: Hey, running late. Go on without me x

Maxwell: You’re missing all the fun! But I suppose you need time to prepare. You are competing with me for best in show ;)

Hana: We’ll be by the stairs. Come and find us when you’re ready :)

Liam took Madeleine’s arm, and they led the way out of the room. Drake followed with a weary sigh. He hoped Liam wasn’t going to meddle with Maxwell and Brooks's relationship. Whatever Liam’s feelings on their engagement were, he needed to accept it, otherwise only madness lay ahead.

***

**Sabrina**

Savannah helped me get ready. Her eyes lit up in friendly amusement when she saw my dress.

“Where did you even find this? It’s beautiful.”

“Ana,” I explained with a wry smile, as Savannah helped me to fasten it. 

“Maxwell’s not going to be able to believe it."

“He definitely leapt to mind when Ana showed me this option.”

My dress for the Gala was a glittering blue and purple gown with a stream of peacock feathers leading from one shoulder, across my breasts, down the waist and then down the gown. The skirt was full and flowing. It was slightly revealing at the chest, but I didn’t think Maxwell would complain. 

I helped Savannah with her hair dilemma. Then I finished up my makeup after she left to find Bertrand and check on Bartie’s babysitter.

As I gathered my belongings into my evening bag, I hesitated. Then I ripped the interview with Emily out of _Dish the Dirt_ , folded it up, and added it to my bag. I knew that Savannah was right. I should just discuss it with Maxwell instead of silently ruminating all evening.

With a final glance in the mirror, I made my way downstairs.

***

I found Olivia amongst the crowd of nobles waiting to be admitted to the ballroom. She was wearing a magnificent, sparkling, red and black, one shoulder dress. She also had long, ornate, dangling earrings in the shape of tiny but extremely pointy swords.

“Finally,” she said with a smirk. “You take forever to show up sometimes.”

“Olivia… You look fabulous!”

“Of course I do,” she replied with a satisfied smile.

“Could you kill somebody with those earrings?”

“I’d certainly be happy to try,” her voice lowered to an angry hiss. “If only my beloved _husband_ was around.”

“Still no annulment?” I whispered. 

She shook her head, examining my dress scrutinizingly. “I’ll concede that your dress is also quite flattering. If I wasn’t here, you’d clearly be the best dressed.”

“I’ve been complimented by Olivia,” I said with a smile. “Yesss!” I gave an exaggerated twirl to irritate her. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to be so weird about it.”

“Sabrina!” Hana appeared, pulling me into a hug. She looked radiant in a beautiful peach and pink floral gown. 

“Hana, that dress is beautiful!”

She grinned. “Ta-daa! I am a goddess of spring.”

“This level of gorgeous shouldn’t be possible," I said honestly. "Science said it couldn’t be done, yet you’ve found a way.”

“You look stunning yourself, Sabrina. Maxwell’s going to love your dress!” Hana looked around happily at the assembled guests. “Everyone’s so pretty.”

“Only a few others here even break a seven on the costume scale,” Olivia said dismissively. "Though I'll admit your dress is a strong choice, Hana."

“There’s Maxwell!” Hana waved him over and he came to join us.

“There you are! I was starting to worry you’d miss....” He trailed off as he looked at me. His mouth widened in astonishment. I suspected I’d done the same, as I took in the extreme majesty of his squid suit. 

“Have I told you lately that you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?” He asked quietly. 

“You have now.” I let him pull me into his arms, glad of the physical contact after my emotional wobble. I gently played with his bow tie. “I don’t know where you found this but it’s amazing.”

“You like it?”

“I _love_ it, Maxwell.”

“I thought I had this costume thing all wrapped up until you appeared, but... peacock conquers squid.” He wrapped his arms more tightly around my waist, his eyes roaming over my body. 

I quirked an eyebrow at him. “You’re imagining our mutant peacock squid babies, aren’t you?”

He grinned. “Would they be able to fly?”

“Absolutely, we'd take over the skies."

“I’d fly with you if I wasn’t a squid.”

He pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. As I breathed in his comforting cologne, everything started to feel better. 

Hana gave an amused cough, and we moved quickly apart. Drake, Madeleine and Liam were incoming. 

I met Liam’s eyes anxiously. It wasn’t long since we were stood arguing in my bedroom. 

“You look beautiful, Sabrina,” he said politely, but he looked away from me quickly.

“Yeah, Brooks, great dress,” said Drake with a smile. 

“Thank you. You both look extremely smart yourselves.”

“A nice dress,” said Madeleine, examining me with amusement. “Isn’t it the male peacock with the magnificent plumage? I always thought they were rather showy, flashy birds. Typical men.”

“Peacocks are polygynous,” said Liam casually, keeping his expression carefully neutral. “The males use their extravagant appearance to attract mates.”

“Surprising peacock knowledge there, Liam,” said Maxwell cheerfully. “I kept one peacock to every four peahen.”

“Sounds about right,” said Liam quietly. There was no mistaking the underlying bitterness to his tone. 

Maxwell looked at him in surprise for a moment before turning back to me. Madeleine also watched the exchange warily. It was a relief when Bastien approached Liam and Madeleine, informing them it was time to open the ball.

Drake caught my eye. “Come on, Brooks. Shall we take our commoner selves to the back of the line? Maybe grab a drink while they introduce the eight billion nobles.”

“Let’s do it,” I said cheerfully. I turned to Hana and Maxwell, squeezing his hand. “We’ll come and find you later.”

Maxwell kept hold of my hand. “Sabrina,” he said tentatively. “You’re my _fiancée_. I know it isn't common knowledge yet, but there’s no reason we can’t be announced as a couple.” He smiled at me hopefully. “It’ll feel more real being announced to the court together.”

I looked at Drake apologetically, but he gave me an amused smile. 

“Go ahead, Brooks. I’ll find you all later.”

Maxwell took my hand as we waited to be introduced. “Are you ready?”

“Maxwell… Back when you brought me to my first palace ball, I hoped I’d walk through those doors with my true love someday.” _Admittedly back then I'd imagined it would be Liam._

Maxwell smiled. “Did you imagine he’d be wearing the world’s most awesome squid suit?”

I ran my hands along his jacket lapels, then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. “Even my wildest dreams could not have predicted its glory.”

***

_“Lord Maxwell Beaumont and Sabrina Brooks.”_ I liked hearing the herald announce our names together. It felt right. 

We joined our friends in the ballroom as Constantine stepped dramatically into a spotlight to make an opening address. It celebrated his love for Regina, apparently they'd fallen for each other at one of these Galas. The crowd clapped as Constantine finished speaking and walked into the crowd to embrace his wife.

As the band struck up a traditional waltz. Maxwell turned to me with a smile. “May I have this dance?”

“Always.”

Maxwell held out his arm and I took it. We stepped onto the dance floor, gliding around the room. Though I hit the steps, I felt a lack of energy. My argument with Liam was still weighing on my mind. 

“Is everything alright, Sabrina?" Maxwell asked gently. "You usually have more spring in your step?”

I tried to give him a reassuring grin. “Yeah, everything’s fine.”

He smiled. “Are you getting bored dancing with me?”

“Never.”

“Then what’s on your mind?”

I looked at him seriously. “It doesn’t matter as long as we’re together.”

He gave me an earnest look. “And we’ll always be together. I promise you that.”

“Good. Because I want to stay in your arms forever.” I meant it. I wanted to talk to him about the article and my argument with Liam, but I was still confident about being with him.

I leaned into Maxwell and we slowly swayed to the music. He looked at me closely. “Sabrina, you’ve been crying…”

“I…”

Before I could reply, a commotion on the dance floor caught our attention. Lord Neville and Drake appeared to have collided into each other and were engaged in a confrontation.

“Uh oh,” said Hana, appearing at my side. “Things have been tense between them since Drake beat Neville in that arm wrestle at Lythikos Keep.”

Neville was red-faced and glowering angrily at Drake. “No matter how hard you try to mimic your betters, you’ll never be one of us. You simply don’t have the _temperament_ for it.”

Drake glared back. “That’s rich, coming from the guy with an ego the size of this palace. But I guess you don’t have a damn heart, noble ‘breeding’ and etiquette are all you’ve got to cling to.”

Neville’s countenance darkened further. “I… I…I’ve tolerated your insubordination long enough!” He reached under his jacket and pulled out a white glove. “I, Lord Neville Vancoeur… demand that you meet me in a duel.” He tossed the glove at Drake’s feet.

“Oh, snap!” Maxwell said, his mouth opening in surprise.

“Who just carries white gloves around with them?” I asked Olivia, who’d appeared at my other side. “Is it just a noble thing?”

She rolled her eyes. “Blowhards like Neville.”

“Neville, what are you doing?!” Rashad demanded in horror. 

“There hasn’t been an honour duel in Cordonia in a hundred years!” Liam said, looking from Neville to Drake in concern.

Olivia smiled. “You’re right… it’s about time we had one. This palace was getting terribly predictable.”

“I accept,” said Drake. 

“Meet me on the field,” hissed Neville, his eyes not leaving Drake's face.

“What field?” I asked Maxwell curiously.

“Beats me.”  
  


***

Everyone made their way outside to an open space in the gardens. Neville and Drake stood glaring at each other as the guests assembled around them to watch the duel.

“Ah, I knew this Gala would be memorable!” Constantine said, taking a palace near the front of the observers and rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. 

Regina looked at him disapprovingly. “Darling, this is hardly something to celebrate.”

We all crowded around Drake.

“Mon dieu, are you sure about this?” Kiara asked him anxiously. Penelope had already been escorted away by Ezekiel, saying she couldn’t stand to watch. 

Drake nodded. “Neville needs to learn how to speak to people.”

“You’re the toughest person I know, Drake. You can do this.” Liam said encouragingly. 

Drake smiled at him gratefully. “Guess I should thank you for all those mock duels we had as kids.”

“Just be careful. Please,” Hana urged, her face lined with worry. 

“And remember…” Maxwell said seriously, “I’ll be right at your side the whole time… filming everything!” He was struggling to conceal his excitement. I elbowed him gently in the side. 

“Just what I need. Thanks, Maxwell. You always know what to say.” 

“Anytime, buddy.”

I looked at Drake, shaking my head. “Why in the world did you agree to this?”

He looked at me seriously. “Come on, Brooks. You know better than anyone what it’s like for us here. If I win this, it’s a win for all of us commoners trying to fit in.”

I nodded thoughtfully. "Then good luck."

He smiled. “I’ll kick Neville’s ass for both our sakes.”

Neville approached him with a confident smile. “Mr Walker. It’s time.”

“... Let the duel begin!” Constantine announced loudly. 

***

Fifteen tense minutes later, Drake had the point of his sword pressed to Neville’s throat. A single drop of blood welled out. Drake was also bleeding from a cut Neville had inflicted on his arm. 

“Now, you got any last words?” Drake asked ominously.

“I… I… I.. yield!” Neville said quickly.

A beaming Constantine stepped forward. “I declare Drake Walker the victor!”

“Well fought!” Liam said cheerfully. He clapped Drake on the back, and the crowd burst into applause. We all rushed forward to congratulate Drake. Neville stalked off angrily into the crowd.

“Yes!” I said happily

"That was amazing!" Maxwell said, clapping Drake on the back. "Don't worry I recorded it _all_."

Savannah pushed through the crowd to wrap her brother in a hug. “You won!”

“Oof. Watch the arm,” said Drake. A trickle of blood was running down his shirt.

“Sorry!” Savannah said anxiously.

Rashad gave Drake a rueful smile. “I’m sorry that Neville, ah… you know. I’m glad you stopped him from embarrassing himself further.”

Kiara came forward and pulled Drake into a quick kiss. “Bravo! Now go and get your arm looked at.”

Maxwell and I exchanged a surprised look. I guess _this_ explained her answer during Truth or Dare. 

"I was not expecting that," Maxwell whispered to me quietly.

"I guess we've been too wrapped up in our own drama." 

"Our drama is the _best_ drama," he replied, linking his arm through mine. I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder, but I still felt a twinge of guilt that we were so out of the loop about our friends lives.

Liam turned to address the remaining nobles. “The night’s still young, and after a victory like that, we have a great deal to celebrate. If you’ll all follow me back to the ballroom… the Gala awaits!”

***

As everyone made their way back indoors. Maxwell turned to me. “Do you want to get some fresh air? There’s part of the palace I’ve wanted to show you for a while and just never got around to.”

“Alright, you’ve got me curious.”

He led me down a hallway and through a series of doors that I'd never seen before. A few minutes later, we were in a lush courtyard in the centre of the palace. Even at night, the flowerbeds were practically bursting with colour.

“It’s beautiful out here," I said, taking in my surroundings. "Like a little oasis!”

“Yeah, exactly. A good place to… get away from it for a bit.”

Maxwell sat down on the edge of a fountain, I sat beside him, listening to the gentle flow of the water. 

“Since when does Maxwell Beaumont need to get away from a party?" I asked curiously. "Let me guess you’re worried you’ve shamed the others with your superior costume.”

He smiled, but it faded as he looked at me. “It’s not that, Sabrina. It’s obvious that there’s something wrong. You’ve been trying all evening, but I could tell you’d been crying.” He wrapped his arms around me. “Please tell me what’s going on.”

I sighed, looking away from him at the trickling fountain. It was so beautiful out in the courtyard that I didn’t want to lower the mood by bringing up my conversation with Liam.

“Sabrina?” He asked. I turned back to him. His blue eyes were anxious and earnest.

“Liam came to see me earlier,” I said eventually. “We had a bit of an argument, and he bought me a gift.”

"Was it another gold necklace?" He asked forlornly.

I shook my head and reached into my handbag, taking out the folded magazine page and handing it to him. Maxwell’s face fell as soon as he unfolded it and saw the picture. He read the interview in silence. Once he’d finished, he turned to me miserably. 

“You know she means absolutely nothing to me, right?”

“I know.”

He looked terrified that I was about to leave him. “I promise you, there was nothing between me and her at the wine launch. I didn’t even remember her.”

“Really?”

He gently cupped my face. “I was so wrapped up in you, Sabrina. Obviously I still am.” He looked at me anxiously. “I’m guessing this has made you reconsider us? I know how sad this must make you feel.”

“I love you..." I bit my lip uncertainly. "It has made me worry what people will think when we announce our engagement.”

“That I cheated on you?”

“And that I don’t care because I’m a title hunter?”

He wrapped his arms around me again. “It doesn't matter what anyone thinks apart from _us_. The people we care about all know the truth.” 

I nodded, looking down at my engagement ring with a smile. “I know you’re right, Maxwell.”

He leaned in to kiss me, and for a while we lost ourselves in the feeling of each others lips. His arms holding me tightly to him. 

When we broke apart, Maxwell’s expression darkened. “Will you tell me what else Liam said?” He looked at me earnestly. “What he _actually_ said, Sabrina.”

I really didn’t think telling him was a good idea. I had no desire to drive even more of a wedge into Liam and Maxwell’s friendship. 

“He’s upset, Maxwell. I didn’t help matters by…” I felt myself blush “... letting what happened in Lythikos happen.” A flash of jealousy crept over Maxwell’s face. I watched him swallow it down. “I think he’s worried we’re rushing into this and will both get hurt.”

“You mean he’s worried _I’m_ going to hurt _you_.”

“I guess so,” I admitted reluctantly. I squeezed Maxwell’s hand. “He’ll come around, Maxwell. You two are old friends. He’ll see that we’re right for each other.”

Maxwell looked completely unconvinced. “Yeah…” he said sadly. “We’re old friends. Like friends for more than _twenty years._ You think he’d at least…”

“He’ll get there, Maxwell. Liam's hurting. Now that Bradshaw and Isabella have finally gone home, and he has some leads about Anton, he'll probably find things easier.”

“Maybe…” Maxwell’s brow was uncharacteristically furrowed. That was the only time the physical resemblance between the Beaumont brothers was so striking. “He tried to talk you out of marrying me didn’t he? That’s why he brought evidence of my unsuitability along, isn’t it?” Maxwell asked, gesturing at the interview. 

I quickly folded it up and put it back in my evening bag. “I…”

“No, Sabrina. I don’t want you to defend Liam.” Maxwell sighed. “In fact, that’s the last thing I want.” He almost looked angry. It was such a rare emotion in Maxwell that I was taken aback.

I met his eyes. “Liam will come around in time. Why don't we go and get a drink?"

Maxwell suddenly stood up and started to move in time to the music that was just audible from the ballroom. I suspected he was trying to dance off some of his emotions. After a few beats he turned to me with a smile. “Fancy grabbing the drinks? I’ll have finished the stress shuffle by the time you get back."

“Absolutely.”

***

When I got back to the courtyard with two champagne flutes, there was no sign of Maxwell anywhere. I had the unpleasant feeling that he'd asked me to get drinks as a distraction tactic.

I made my way quickly back inside the palace, bumping into Hana.

"Have you seen Maxwell, Hana?"

She shook her head. As I looked around the crowded room, Bertrand approached me anxiously. “Sabrina, I have just seen Liam and Maxwell heading into Liam's study. I'm afraid they both appeared somewhat tense." 

“Uh oh.” I already had a bad feeling about this.

My bad feeling was proven correct. As Bertrand and I reached the study door, raised voices became audible.

“I’m your _friend_ , Liam. Or have you forgotten that?”

“I haven’t forgotten anything, Maxwell. But that doesn’t mean I have to agree with all of your life decisions. We both know that you’re not suited to marriage. You'll get bored and want to go back to your old lifestyle”

“Come on, Liam. I was a big advocate for partying, and I’m happily married now. Give Maxwell some credit.” That was Leo’s voice. 

“You stopped after you met Katie, Leo,” Liam replied coolly. “Maxwell’s not given up his old ways.”

Bertrand and I stepped into the room. Maxwell and Liam were glaring openly at each other in a way uncharacteristic for them both. Liam usually concealed his emotions behind his diplomatic cool and tact. Maxwell masked his with humour. Both had clearly abandoned these approaches. Leo stood between them, trying to encourage a reconciliation.

“Maxwell, why don’t we go and get some air?” Bertrand suggested sternly.

Maxwell ignored him, instead looking at me. “Liam and I are just having a chat.”

“About Maxwell’s inappropriate proposal to Sabrina." Liam explained to Bertrand.

“I am here you know!” I said indignantly. "I'm quite capable of making my own decisions."

“I’m sorry, Sabrina,” said Liam, turning to me apologetically. “I’ve ignored Maxwell’s poor behaviour in the past, but I’m not willing to see him jeopardise your happiness on his selfish whims.”

Maxwell had turned a bright shade of red. "Sabrina and me getting engaged isn't a selfish whim."

"As your friend I'm concerned for you both."

“No, Liam. As our friend you should be _happy_ for us.”

“I would be happy for you, if I had any confidence in your ability or desire to remain faithful to her," Liam replied coolly. 

“Say that again," said Maxwell furiously.

Liam shook his head angrily. “It’s hardly a secret, Maxwell. Your latest indiscretion is all over the press. How can you expect to be taken seriously as a prospective husband when other women are crawling out of the woodwork claiming they’re your girlfriends?”

"You don't know _anything_ about my feelings for Sabrina," Maxwell said angrily. "I'd never walk away from her and _marry another woman_ , unlike _someone_ I know."

"I don't need to know about your supposed feelings. I know _you_." Liam replied darkly. "My mother-in-law is hoping for dance this evening by the way. She says you have quite the repertoire."

"Stop it!" I said angrily, exchanging an anxious look with Bertrand. "You both need to calm down."

They both ignored me. Maxwell stepped up to Liam, squaring his shoulders. "Liam, earlier you said we hadn't had an honour duel in Cordonia for one hundred years. Well, why don't we make it two in one night?" _What the hell was Maxwell doing?_

Liam's face set in a stern glare. "Are you challenging me, Maxwell?"

"Yes."

"Maxwell!" Bertrand said in horror.

“Maxwell, don’t do this!" I said aghast. "We’ve all had too much to drink. Why don’t we go and get some air, like Bertrand said.”

He turned to me sadly. “I love you, but I can't just let this go."

"Liam, this isn't a good idea," I said pleadingly, hoping at least one of them still had some common sense.

Liam looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sabrina, but this is between me and Maxwell." He turned back to him. "I accept your challenge."

"You two cannot be serious?" I said in astonishment. 

Liam turned to his brother. "Leo, I trust you'll act as my second?"

Leo shook his head in bewilderment. "Of course, brother. Are you sure you two wouldn't prefer to discuss this over a drink."

"Absolutely sure," said Maxwell. He turned to Bertrand. "You've got my back on this, right?"

Bertrand sighed in defeat. "I will of course serve as your second."

I stared from Maxwell to Liam in horror. "What if one of you gets injured?"

Maxwell shrugged. Liam looked unconcerned. 

"I'll send to the armoury for some suitable swords," said Liam.

"I believe you have a rapier that once belonged to House Beaumont," said Bertrand quietly. "That would seem a fitting choice for Maxwell."

For just a moment, Maxwell's usual enthusiasm returned. “Yes! Give me a sword! Or a halberd! Or an axe! Or--” His enthusiasm died as he looked back at Liam.

"Shall we?" Said Liam, gesturing out of the room.

"We shall," said Maxwell.

They walked past me silently. I followed at Bertrand's side. "Bertrand, we have to stop this!"

He grimaced. "Unfortunately, they both seem remarkably set on their course of action."

***

As word spread of another duel, this time involving the King, a large crowd gathered. I watched from the front in horror as Maxwell and Liam were presented with ominously sharp blades. They both tilted their swords back and forth, feeling the weight and balance.

Savannah and Olivia joined my side. 

“Olivia,” I said in horror. “Those are extremely sharp.”

Olivia nodded enthusiastically. “Historic weapon choices. There’s a lot of Great House history in those swords.” She turned to me with a smirk. “Don’t act like you’re not aroused by this.”

I stared at her in disbelief. “They’re not grappling naked in mud. Maxwell’s going to die!”

Olivia’s brow furrowed. “This isn’t an archery contest. Maxwell’s actually remarkably accurate with a sword, and the two of them have trained since childhood. It might be close.”

Madeleine made her way to the front of the crowd. “What on earth is going on?” She demanded angrily. 

“Lord Maxwell and I are settling a score,” Liam replied calmly

Madeleine rolled her eyes. “I think you both need to go back in doors and have another drink.”

Liam ignored her. Madeleine glared at me, her eyes narrowed. I looked back at her incredulously.

Liam removed his cape and jacket, handing them to Leo. Maxwell unbuttoned his jacket and handed it to a grim-faced Bertrand. 

Finally Maxwell turned to me. His expression serious. "If I die, little blossom, I want you to know you're the only woman I've ever loved."

I put my hand on his arm pleadingly as he kissed me on the forehead. "You both being ridiculous! Can't we just go and talk about this?"

But Maxwell had already stepped away from me. 

“Isn’t this treason?” Savannah asked Bertrand in horror.

Bertrand shook his head gravely. “Liam accepted the duel. It’s all perfectly legal.”

“Well that makes it all fine,” Savannah said disbelievingly. 

This time Constantine’s expression was one of concern. “Liam, Maxwell, please can I urge you to stop this?"

“No,” Liam replied calmly.

“Absolutely not,” Maxwell replied. 

“Very well,” said Constantine reluctantly. “Let the duel begin.”

They bowed to each other politely but halfheartedly, both angrier than I'd seen them in a long time. I suddenly felt very sick. This was the first time both Maxwell _and_ Liam had refused to listen to me.

"En guarde," said Maxwell. He tone torn between his usual exuberance and genuine aggression.

I rolled my eyes in horror. 

They each took up a fighting stance, weapons at the ready as they squared off. Both raised their swords with practised flourishes. Unlike Drake’s duel with Neville, both Liam and Maxwell had elegant footwork. Maxwell's steps were more flamboyant and dramatic, Liam's more precise and polished. Maxwell's commitment to dancing gave him a speed advantage. He was quicker on his feet. As Liam lunged, Maxwell recoiled, managing swiftly to dodge. 

They circled each other, eyes locked and swords held at the ready. Maxwell gripped his hilt and swung the sword in a long, overhead arc. Liam blocked it. 

“Not bad," said Liam through clenched teeth. "I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“If the King is killed by a man wearing a squid bow tie that’s got to be a historic first,” Rashad said behind me.

The sound of ringing steel filled the space as the duel raged on. Liam's fighting style however was more proving reliable than Maxwell's, and he managed to drive him on the defensive. My heart leapt into my chest as Liam's extremely sharp sword came perilously close to Maxwell's side.

“Liam’s got this,” Leo said thoughtfully. “Maxwell’s had more to drink.”

“Careful, Beaumont. You don’t want to get stuck on the defensive,” Drake muttered next to me.

In a burst of fury, Liam struck out, and Maxwell leapt back just in time to avoid being grazed by his blade. Liam lunged in for another attack, which Maxwell managed to block just in time. 

“Finish him off, Liam,” called Olivia cheerfully.

I looked at her in horror, but she just shrugged. 

“I don't think I can watch!” I said, gripping Savannah’s hand.

Maxwell had managed to step out of the way of Liam's attack. As Liam stepped back, adjusting his stance, Maxwell spotted an opening. Without warning he swept Liam’s leg and sprung forward as Liam fell to the floor. His sword lightly touched Liam on the chest. 

“Right in the heart!” He said, glaring down at him.

Liam gritted his teeth. "I concede."

Maxwell immediately dropped his sword and held out his arm to Liam. After a brief hesitation, Liam accepted it, allowing Maxwell to help him back to his feet. 

I breathed a sigh of relief. Neither of them were injured. I suspected they hadn't actually _wanted_ to hurt each other, just to channel some of their anger.

"Lord Maxwell is the victor," said Constantine. "Now, let's all once again return to the Gala."

Liam nodded curtly at Maxwell before moving to rejoin Leo.

***

As I took a relieved step toward my fiancé, a random woman in a gold dress appeared from seemingly nowhere and flew into his arms.

"That was so brave Mon cher."

 _What the actual hell?_ _I was so not in the mood for this_. I was already still shaking with anger and anxiety over the stupid duel. This whole evening felt like it had hurtled out of control. 

Random woman scooped her arms around his neck excitedly. "It's so good to see you!" Her voice was a sexy purr. 

Maxwell immediately tried to politely extricate himself from her arms. She reluctantly took the hint, taking a step back. She regarded me coolly as I approached.

"Lord Maxwell and I were just catching up," she said stroking his arm possessively. Next to her, Maxwell grimaced, taking a step away from her. "I'm sure you can congratulate him later."

 _Oh just fuck the fuck off,_ I thought angrily. “Actually, I’d like a moment alone with my _fiancé_.”

She looked at me in astonishment, then turned to Maxwell incredulously. "You're engaged Mon cher?"

"Yes, I am,” he replied, his eyes on me, completely ignoring her.

She rolled her eyes and stalked off. I glared at Maxwell.

"Do I want to know?"

"Lady Evie Harrison," he said quietly. "I have’t seen her for years. She only pounced because I'm the man of the moment.” Maxwell looked at me anxiously. "I'm really sorry, Sabrina. I know I shouldn't have duelled Liam. I was just so angry..." He swallowed, looking melancholy. "We're still okay, right?"

"I need some time, Maxwell," I said quietly. "Just a few hours. Maybe until the end of the Gala. That article, this stupid duel, that woman." I felt tears welling in my eyes. 

"Sabrina, I promise you --"

"No, I know, Maxwell. You regret the night with Emily. The duel was about the way Liam has treated your friendship. That woman was just a fling who appeared out of nowhere. I do get it…" I looked around sadly. "I’ll find you before bed, we're still okay, but right now I just need some space."

I walked away quietly.

***

An hour later, I'd had enough of the Gala and retreated to a quiet corridor. I was about to message Maxwell. I already missed him. I was tired and just wanted his arms around me in a comfy bed. I was ready to sleep off the drama of the evening.

As I took my phone out I was approached by Madeleine. I got the impression she'd been waiting to catch me alone.

“I hold you entirely responsible for Liam's embarrassing behaviour out there," she said angrily. "That was all about _you_ and your Guinevere complex."

“Guinevere was a queen not a journalist, Your Majesty."

"Do you have any idea how inappropriate Liam's behaviour was?" She demanded furiously. 

“Are you going to challenge me to a duel?" I asked wearily. "Because I thought _we_ preferred words to claws. Anyway, for your information, I tried to talk them both out of that idiotic--"

I was interrupted by the loud bang of a firework.

Madeleine looked around in confused anger. “The fireworks aren’t scheduled for another hour. How dare the events team--”

Suddenly I realised that something was badly wrong. The bangs were too close together. It wasn't the sound of fireworks. _It was gunfire_. In the distance the ballroom began to ring with the sound of panicked screams. 

I wrapped my hand around Madeleine's mouth and dragged her behind a pillar with me. She realised why before she objected. An armed man was prowling down the corridor, and he was definitely not a member of the King's Guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Nightbound, but I’m going to need to borrow your peacock dress. Since there wasn't any reason Sabrina would wear a phoenix dress. 
> 
> Also, I now keep imagining that the gold necklace Liam gave Sabrina in chapter 17 was the heart-shaped Liam necklace from the PB merch store. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Ten Duel Commandments by Lin-Manuel Miranda.


	44. Worst-case Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we're into the Costume Gala, just a quick warning that this chapter will include references to peril, blood, violence and some stronger swearing.

_It's not fair, it's not fair, help me come up for air_

_Oh, how's this happening to me? It feels so lonely here_

_We are in a mess, a danger zone_

_What will happen next? You never know_

  
  


**Sabrina**

I took my hand off Madeleine’s mouth, her eyes wide with terror. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why had yet another evening descended into deadly peril?_

We watched in silent dread from our hiding place as the man approached. He was dressed entirely in black, with an eerie metallic mask. In his arms he cradled a gun, finger resting on the trigger. This corridor led to the ballroom. I suspected he was positioned to deal with anyone attempting to interrupt the attack on the Gala. 

I tried frantically to get my head together, meeting Madeleine’s eyes. From our current position we were concealed, but if the man turned back at the end of the corridor, we’d be seen. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I was amazed it wasn't audible. Never had I felt more like a trapped animal. Every instinct was focused solely on finding a method of survival. 

Simultaneously, Madeleine and I reached the same conclusion. If we were going to get out of this alive, we only had seconds to act. There was a substantial marble bust of some heroic Rys ancestor within arm's reach. It really was do or die. 

As the gunman passed our hiding place, we took action. I lunged out and ducked low, sweeping his leg using a method Olivia had taught me in Lythikos, then Madeleine hit him hard over the head with the bust. He dropped his gun as he staggered. Madeleine hit him again as he tried to stand. This time, he crumpled. Madeleine dropped the bust in horror. It smashed as it fell to the floor.

“We need to move,” I said urgently. I didn't know _where_ exactly we should go, but I knew that we needed to get away from that corridor.

Madeleine seemed to have frozen. Her face drained of all colour. She was looking down at the fallen man as if in a trance. I gave her shoulders a shake, and she finally looked at me. 

“We can’t stay here, Madeleine.”

She nodded, something of her usual stoicism returning to her eyes. “There’s an escape protocol for an attack or assassination attempt. We need to reach the kitchen courtyard. This way.” 

We made our way quickly down the corridor. As we stepped through a doorway, a figure fell in front of us. We leapt out of the way as they collapsed unconscious to the floor, a dagger sticking out of their shoulder. They were wearing the same mask as the other gunman. Blood poured from a substantial stab wound.

"God, am I glad to see you," I said as a familiar redhead retrieved the dagger.

Olivia nodded at me. She too was pale, but her expression was set. “We need to get to the ballroom.”

Madeleine looked at her incredulously. “You want to walk into a massacre?”

 _For once_ I agreed with Madeleine. I didn’t think we’d stand any chance against armed attackers. We needed to raise the alarm. In the background, the sounds of more screaming and gunfire echoed from the ballroom.

"I was in the library and heard the commotion. We need to go and help, Liam," said Olivia through gritted teeth. "Have you forgotten that you're the _queen_ of this court Madeleine?"

Madeleine blanched. "What exactly am I meant to do against _assassins_ , Olivia?"

As Olivia opened her mouth to reply, there was a sudden echoing bang, followed by the sound of smashing glass and falling rubble.

"We need to get out of here," I said quietly.

Olivia didn’t say anything, but an expression of grim acceptance settled on her face. 

Madeleine nodded. “This way.”

She led us to a tapestry, lifting in to reveal a concealed door. No dagger key was required here, instead she typed a code into a keypad, and the door swung open. We made our way silently down a long and winding corridor. It opened out into a courtyard containing several parked vehicles. 

A familiar member of the King's Guard immediately approached us.

"Mara, you know what's happening right?" I asked anxiously.

She nodded grimly. "All King's Guard are attending the incident in the ballroom. Reinforcements are on their way." She turned her attention to Madeleine. “Your Majesty, I need to enforce protocol phoenix.” 

“Has anyone else made it here?” Madeleine asked quietly.

Mara shook her head. I exchanged an apprehensive glance with Olivia. 

A second member of the King's Guard opened the door of an SUV, ushering us inside.

“One of you will need to drive,” said Mara, as she typed a series of coordinates into the navigation system. 

“I’ll do it,” said Olivia. She climbed immediately into the driver's seat. 

There was the sound of more gunfire close at hand. 

“The queen’s escaping!" Yelled an angry voice. 

“GO!” Mara ordered. 

Mara and the other King’s Guard drew their weapons, returning fire. Madeleine and I slammed the doors shut, fastening our seat belts as Olivia started the engine. 

“They are _really_ determined to kill you, Madeleine,” I said shakily, as Olivia started to reverse through the courtyard gate.

“I hope this thing is bulletproof,” Madeleine replied weakly.

“I think we’re about to find out,” said Olivia grimly.

There were the unmistakable sounds of bullets hitting the side of the car, but the vehicle remained intact. Olivia spun the car around, speeding off into the night. 

We all expected to see car headlights gaining on us, to hear the sound of gunfire, but nothing followed us.

***

As we drove into the darkness, I closed my eyes. Every part of me was shaking from adrenaline. All I could think was that the last thing I’d ever said to Maxwell might have been _right now I just need some space._

We drove silently for over an hour, the coordinates leading us into remote, densely forested countryside. We eventually emerged at a secluded building. 

“A safe house,” Madeleine explained quietly. 

We climbed out of the car. The adrenaline had done something strange to me, and I realised that I couldn’t feel my legs. I stumbled over my dress, badly ripping it. 

Another code from Madeleine opened the heavy front door. We all checked that it was securely closed behind us.

“So _this_ is where we’ll make our last stand,” said Olivia, glancing tensely out of the window. 

“It’s bulletproof glass. This building is designed to withstand a siege,” Madeleine explained. “If protocol is followed, someone will come to retrieve us once it’s safe to do so.”

“If there’s anyone left,” said Olivia darkly. 

“You really think they followed us?” I asked, gazing anxiously out into the darkness. 

“They’d be fools not to,” Madeleine said quietly. "They clearly didn't want me to leave the Palace alive."

***

We sat down on the sofa in a sitting area. Madeleine and I were shaking. Olivia was pale with fury. 

“I’ll kill them all,” she said quietly. “I’ll destroy them and everyone they ever cared about.”

Neither Madeleine or I said anything. We just sat silently while Olivia made increasingly violent threats. Eventually she ran out of steam, picking up a vase from the table and hurling it into the fireplace.

“That won’t help our situation,” said Madeleine quietly.

Olivia turned on her. “What do you suggest we do, _Your Majesty_?” I thought she was going to hit her. I felt a wave of exhausted exasperation. _Fighting each other wouldn’t achieve anything_. Olivia leaned closer to Madeleine. “We saw your reaction to tonight's events. You abandoned your husband and court.”

Madeleine recoiled as Olivia loomed over her.

“Stop it,” I said angrily. “Madeleine was powerless. She didn’t have a choice.”

Madeleine looked at me in surprise. Olivia turned her glare on me.

“Why are you making excuses for her, after everything she’s stolen from you?”

“I know you think you can take on the world, Olivia,” I said quietly. “But we’d all be dead if we’d tried to even set foot in that ballroom.”

Olivia glared from me to Madeleine. “She’s the _queen_ , Sabrina. She's meant to be willing to die for Cordonia.”

The anger and colour was returning to Madeleine’s face. “You have no idea what I would sacrifice for Cordonia.”

Olivia again leaned ominously over Madeleine. “Very little apparently.”

I looked between them in frustration. “Like it or not, _one of you_ is emerging from this room as Cordonia’s queen."

Olivia's eyes widened, a look of dawning realisation on her face. Madeleine’s mouth opened in surprise.

“I’m still legally Liam’s heir,” Olivia said in quiet horror. “If anything’s happened to him…” All of her anger momentarily melted away. Her eyes filled with tears, but she wiped them angrily away. “My _husband_ is going to try and use me to seize control of Cordonia. I think it's safe to assume _he_ was behind the events of this evening.”

For a moment we sat in silence, each of us trying to process our situation. 

“Has anyone got a phone?" I’d realised with a sinking sensation that I’d lost my evening bag at the palace.

“Hana has mine,” said Madeleine sadly. “I hope she’s…” She swallowed. “Olivia?”

Olivia shook her head. “I lost my bag while I was fighting.”

“Is there a TV here?" I suggested. "Something we can watch the news on? Surely word has got out about the attack by now.”

There wasn't a TV, or even a radio. We had no way of communicating with, or of receiving updates about, the outside world. Without looking at us, Olivia stalked out of the room. Madeleine turned to me, her face pale.

“They’re all dead.” It was a statement, not a question.

I tried to imagine _Maxwell_ being dead. _Liam_ being dead. _Hana_ , _Drake_ , _Bertrand_ , _Savannah_ being dead. It was too horrific for my brain to comprehend.

“What if Olivia joins him?” Madeleine asked me quietly.

I shook my head adamantly. “Join Justin? No, Madeleine. Olivia’s ride or die for Liam.”

She looked at me weakly. “Liam’s _dead_ , Sabrina.”

An icy shiver ran through me at her words. “Then Olivia won't rest until she’s dealt with his murderer… probably using her own brand of particularly bloody revenge. She’s never going to support Anton’s coup.”

“Even to be queen?”

“She’s already queen if Liam…” I couldn’t bring myself to say it. “If he’s gone. She doesn’t need her pathetic excuse for a husband.” 

***

A short time later, Olivia reappeared, a bottle and three small glasses in her hand. She slammed them down on the table in front of us. 

“Vodka?” Madeleine asked warily.

“We need something to calm us down," Olivia replied. "I can’t think clearly." 

“And vodka will help?” Madeleine’s tone was extremely sceptical. Frankly, I was all for vodka. Anything that would stop me from thinking about the enormity of what we might have all lost that evening. 

Olivia poured out three measures, handing us one each. “As we say in Lythikos… you’re still alive, so drink!”

Olivia and I downed our glasses immediately. Madeleine took a tentative sip of hers. Olivia poured us both a second shot, then she sat back and rubbed her temples. I wondered how the three of us must look sitting huddled in our bedraggled Gala costumes. 

“How do we stop this coup?” Olivia asked, looking tensely between us.

I started to laugh. It was a tired hysterical laugh. The other two stared at me in astonishment. 

“Stop it,” said Olivia, glaring at me. “You’re being hysterical.”

With a struggle, I forced myself to stop laughing. “I’m not hysterical.” I was probably a bit. “It’s just, less than two years ago I was a waitress in a bar, and now I’m being consulted on stopping a violent coup in a European country.”

Madeleine looked at me curiously. “Will you go back?” She glanced morbidly around at our surroundings. “Assuming we get out of here alive.”

“Go back where?”

“New York.”

I thought about it. The chilling reality of my situation gradually started to hit me. _If Maxwell was dead, if all of my friends were dead, why the hell should I stay in the dangerous unstable country that had killed them all?_

I flipped it in my mind. _If Maxwell was dead, if Liam was dead, if all of my friends were dead, would it be right to abandon the country they’d all loved?_ What the hell would I be going back to in New York? Although admittedly the odds of being assassinated by my former press secretary would be much lower.

Olivia gave me a strange look. If I didn’t know her better, I’d say she was anxious about my response. 

“I _should_ get straight on the first plane back to New York.” I sighed, pouring myself another shot. “But, I seem to have tied my destiny to Cordonia, so I guess I’ll stay here and try to help defeat Anton. If there's anything a _Trend_ journalist can do.”

Madeleine looked at me thoughtfully. “You’re an eyewitness to what happened at the Palace tonight. You’re the only press who observed what happened. You’ll be a credible witness.”

I shook my head wearily. “If Anton didn’t hesitate to massacre half of the court, he won’t hesitate to discredit or deal with me.” 

“Even still. You can use your contacts to speak out against him,” said Madeleine.

I turned to Olivia. “Madeleine's right. You'll need the press on your side. You have to reach the CBC as soon as possible.” 

Madeleine chewed her lip thoughtfully. “Olivia’s at risk though. If the role of her parents in the coup against Constantine is exposed…”

Olivia downed another shot. “Anton could use it to cast my claim to the throne aside, whilst maintaining our marriage to establish his own legitimacy.”

“You’ll need the support of the Great Houses.” I looked meaningfully at Madeleine. “Particularly House Amaranth."

For a moment Madeleine and Olivia glared at each other.

Madeleine gritted her teeth. “I suppose the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Yes, I would vouch my support.”

Olivia nodded in acknowledgement. “If we need to formulate a plan to wrestle back control from Anton. We have to assume the worst-case scenario has been enacted.”

Madeleine pinched her nose for a moment, taking a deep breath. “We need to assume that Liam is dead, Constantine is dead, Leo is dead. That we’ve seen the complete elimination of the Rys line.” 

“And the heirs of houses Ebrim and Theron,” Olivia added.

“And my parents.” Madeleine poured herself another drink. For a moment she looked at me with something akin to sympathy. “We also have to assume that House Beaumont has been obliterated.” 

I swallowed hard, fighting to remain in control. I didn’t want to be the only one to break down. 

I stared forlornly at them both. “I don’t understand. How the hell does Anton think he can establish any kind of legitimate rule with the murder of countless innocent people on his hands?”

“He’ll completely distance himself," said Madeleine. "Blame the attack on some invented terrorist organisation. Paint himself as a liberator, come to save us. Once he's in power he can squash any investigation into what happened this evening. He'll hold complete authority in Cordonia the moment he's crowned king."

"Over my dead body," said Olivia ominously.

***

**Hana**

Chaos. That was the only way to describe the situation in the ballroom when the assassins suddenly appeared, armed with guns and knives. The gala had been crawling with disguised Kings Guard so the situation quickly became a shootout, with shots fired on both sides, guards rushing to protect Liam, guests taking whatever cover they could. Then there’d been the explosion, and a large portion of the ceiling collapsed. The attackers used the resulting chaos as their cover to try and escape. 

Somehow she’d found herself safely outside, ushered out by the King’s Guard. At one point Maxwell had been by her side, but he’d suddenly runaway, ignoring her shouts that it wasn’t safe. 

Guests were being escorted to safety and into ambulances. There were people everywhere, but she couldn't find Madeleine or Sabrina. No sign of Penelope, Drake or Kiara either.

Liam approached her. His face was pale and streaked with blood. Hana didn’t know if it was his own or someone else's.

“Hana, have you seen Madeleine?”

She shook her head. 

Liam swallowed. “I have to go to a safe house, I…” He took a deep breath. “My father was badly injured in the explosion. Leo and Regina are accompanying him to the hospital.”

“You don’t want to go with them?”

“I’m legally required to go to a secure location until the capital is declared safe.” He looked around at the chaos. “I can’t find Drake.”

“He’s with Kiara.” Maxwell had reappeared, Sabrina’s corgi clutched in his arms, his face pale. “She’s been stabbed... I think she lost a lot of blood. He was getting in the ambulance with Ezekiel and Penelope.” 

Hana’s stomach twisted in knots. “Have you found Sabrina, Maxwell?”

He shook his head miserably. “I wasn’t allowed back in to look for her.”

Liam's face fell. “The King's Guard will be combing every inch of the Palace. They’ll find…” 

For a moment, Maxwell and Liam looked at each other sadly. 

Hana gently touched Maxwell's arm. “What about Bertrand, Savannah and Bartie?”

“They’re okay," he said with a weak smile. "Bertrand’s taking them somewhere safe.”

Bastien appeared at Liam's side. “Your Majesty, I need to escort you to safety. You have to leave now.”

Wild-eyed and reluctant, Liam gave a final look at the Palace. He turned to Maxwell and Hana. “You should both come with me.”

“I’d rather stay here and…”

Liam looked at Maxwell meaningfully. “If there’s any news it will come to me. The King’s Guard will insist you leave the area if you remain here.”

“I…” 

“You should listen to Liam, Maxwell,” said Hana gently. 

Maxwell nodded forlornly. 

***

Bastien drove them to a secure location, taking guard position by the door. For a long time the three of them sat in silence. Liam’s head was in his hands. Maxwell sat in a chair, his leg shaking nervously, the corgi at his feet. Hana sat quietly, watching them both and trying to gather her thoughts.

“What’s the protocol in this situation, Liam?” She asked quietly. 

“The King’s Guard will update me. Without a guest list though, it will be hard to keep track of everyone who was in the Palace this evening."

Hana’s face lit up. “Of course! Madeleine asked me to prepare this to assist her in greeting the guests.” She reached into her handbag, pulling out a printed list of names. She handed it to Liam. “That’s all the confirmed attendees of the Gala.” She felt a twinge of despair as she spotted Madeleine's phone in her bag. "I have Madeleine's mobile, Liam. She won't be able to contact us."

Liam sighed. He took out a pen and began to annotate the list of names. His hands shook slightly as he wrote ‘severely injured - hospital’ next to his father’s.

News slowly trickled through as the night went on. Hana held Maxwell’s hand as they listened to each update. There was no word on Sabrina or Madeleine and no further update on Constantine's condition. 

“I’m going to try and find stuff to make tea," she said eventually. She desperately wanted to do something useful, but her options felt limited. "Do you two want anything?”

Liam rubbed his bloodshot eyes. “The safe house should be well provisioned. I’ll take a coffee if you’re sure you don’t mind, Hana?”

She smiled kindly. “It’s absolutely fine. I'll see if Bastien needs anything.”

“Shall I give you a hand?” Maxwell asked quietly.

Hana shook her head. “Don’t worry, Maxwell. I’ve got this. I'll find some water for this little guy too." Specter looked up hopefully, following Hana out of the room. 

*******

**Maxwell**

Liam and Maxwell sat in melancholy quiet.

Eventually Maxwell turned to Liam sadly. “Liam, I’m sorry about the whole duel thing, I…”

Liam looked back at his old friend with tired eyes. ”No, Maxwell. You were quite right to criticise my behaviour.” He dropped the pen he was holding and looked around the room with a sigh. “I’ve let my feelings for Sabrina merge with my anger.”

“Your anger with me?” Maxwell asked tentatively.

“My anger with _myself_ , Maxwell,” Liam replied quietly. 

“Oh.” _That wasn't the answer Maxwell had expected._

Liam gave his head a small weary shake. “I should never have married Madeleine. I hate myself for doing it.” He met Maxwell's eyes apologetically. "I have no right to take that anger out on you."

Maxwell sunk his head into his hands. “She might be dead, Liam, and the last thing she’d have seen from us was a stupid fight... and then Evie wrapping her arms around me…" he looked miserably at Liam. "I don’t even want to think about what Sabrina must have thought. And if something's happened to her…” He stopped, tears welling in his eyes. 

“I know,” said Liam quietly. “I hardly behaved any better. Arguing with Sabrina in her room, refusing to accept her decision.” Liam’s face shifted guiltily. “Encouraging Lady Evie to pursue you.”

Maxwell's mouth opened in surprise. “What?”

“She’s newly divorced. I implied in conversation that you were looking for a suitable match. My assumption was that you'd fall pray to her attentions."

Maxwell looked at Liam incredulously, some of his previous anger returning. “Liam, you really don’t get it do you? I _love_ Sabrina. I thought you’d realised that in Lythikos.”

Liam's expression was one of confusion. "I still don't understand why you left Sabrina and slept with another woman."

Maxwell sighed. “It’s a long and depressing story.”

Liam looked at him thoughtfully. “I think we have the time.” 

Maxwell took a deep breath and launched into the story of his conversation with Madeleine at Ramsford.

Liam's face darkened as Maxwell finished speaking. “Madeleine threatened to destroy House Beaumont if you didn't leave Sabrina?”

“She did, yeah. But I don’t blame Madeleine for my stupid decisions, Liam. I blame myself.”

“Do I need to talk to her?”

Maxwell shook his head. “She and Sabrina sorted it out between them.”

Liam smiled weakly. “Of course they did.” He looked at Maxwell seriously. “So you really do love her?”

Maxwell nodded. “I really do. If I ever hurt her again, I’ll let you finish me off in a duel.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Maxwell was fighting back tears. “If this is it. If she is _gone_ … I don’t want us to argue anymore. It’s not what she’d want.” He looked at Liam earnestly. “She loves us both. You know that right? If things had worked out differently, she’d be your wife now, and she’d never have even looked at me." Maxwell rubbed his eyes. "I’m not trying to erase what you two had together or claim it wasn’t real.”

Liam swallowed. “Thank you, Maxwell,” he said quietly. “I’m... I'm sorry I didn’t trust your intentions toward Sabrina. I should have had more faith in you."

“I get it," said Maxwell, with a weak, self-deprecating smile. "I didn’t trust myself not to screw it up for a long time. It’s why I waited so long to...” He blushed as Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Propose?” Liam suggested. 

“Something like that.” Maxwell looked at him hopelessly. “I don’t know how I’d live without her, Liam.”

Liam placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Maxwell noticed that it was shaking slightly.

"How are you doing?" Maxwell asked quietly. "You must be so worried about your father."

Liam closed his eyes for a moment. "I've been preparing myself to lose him for months, but not like this."

They sank into silence. 

***

Shortly after Hana returned with drinks, Liam’s phone rang. Maxwell’s heart jumped in his chest as Liam worked his way through more names on the list.

Liam looked at them both anxiously as the call ended. “Only Sabrina, Olivia and Madeleine unaccounted for. Which means…”

“Kidnap,” said Maxwell quietly.

Liam turned to Maxwell. “I’m so sorry, Maxwell. I know it’s my association with Sabrina that’s put her in this danger.”

Maxwell smiled weakly. “Kidnapped is better than dead. Maybe it saved her.” He swallowed anxiously. “Even if she is the bait in a trap.”

“Or,” said Hana tentatively. “The three of them are together somewhere.

“Having the world’s weirdest slumber party,” Maxwell suggested forlornly.

Liam tried to smile. “Hopefully they’ll all make it out in one piece."

“If anyone can stop Madeleine and Olivia from murdering each other, it’s Sabrina,” Hana replied gently.

***

**Sabrina**

As the night wore on, the three of us lapsed into silence, each lost in our own thoughts. 

“Thank you, Sabrina," said Madeleine quietly. 

“What for?” I asked in confusion. 

She looked at me with uncharacteristic sincerity. “You saved my life. You could have left me to get myself shot in that corridor.”

“It’s fine."

“If I was out of the way... you could have been queen.” She grimaced. "Assuming Liam made it out alive."

“I think Cordonia already has plenty of potential queens.” I looked at her meaningfully. “Besides, I’m quite happy at the prospect of being Mrs Beaumont, if…” I looked down miserably at my engagement ring, tenderly tracing the sapphire with my right thumb. 

To my surprise, Olivia reached out and gently squeezed my hand.

“You two go to bed,” said Olivia eventually. “There are bedrooms down the corridor. I’ll stay up and keep watch.”

“Don’t you want any company?” I asked uncertainly.

She shook her head firmly. “I’m happy to be alone with my anger.”

***

As I collapsed on the bed in tears, I could hear Madeleine sobbing in the neighbouring room, and I knew that it wasn’t her anger Olivia wanted to be alone with. All three of us were just too stubborn to cry together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such an unfestive chapter! I promise the next one isn’t so bleak.
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Danger Zone by Gwen Stefani


	45. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly nsfw :)

_Like the legend of the phoenix_

_All ends with beginnings_

_What keeps the planet spinning_

_The force from the beginning_

**Sabrina**

The next morning I was woken by the sound of voices. I looked blearily around at my surroundings. It took me a moment to realise where the hell I was. The memory of the previous night's events hit me with a nauseating wash of dread. _Please don’t be dead, Maxwell_ , I thought miserably. Then panic set in. _Who was speaking? How did they get inside the safe house?_

I quietly made my way to the bedroom door, stumbling over my bedraggled gown. I listened intently. I couldn’t make out any words, but the voices weren’t raised. There were no sounds of a struggle. _Someone from the King’s Guard must have come to find Madeleine. Did that mean Liam was somehow okay?_

My heart pounding, I opened the bedroom door and took a tentative step into the corridor. I was immediately ambushed by a small fluffy shape that leapt happily at my legs.

“Specter?” I asked in astonishment as he barked happily, tail wagging furiously. “How on earth did you get here?” I asked, bending down to stroke him. I thought he was stuck in my bedroom at the Palace. Why would the King’s Guard rescue my corgi?

“Sabrina!” Before I could react, Maxwell launched himself at me, pulling me into his arms and holding me tightly. “Oh my god, you’re really okay,” he said into my shoulder, breathing in deeply. My heart leapt in my chest. I was so relieved and surprised to see him that I didn’t reply. I just held him. 

Maxwell reluctantly let go, looking at me joyfully, a sheen in his eyes. “I have _never_ been so happy to see your half-awake morning face.”

I stared at him in giddy relief. He seemed entirely unharmed, dressed in a black shirt and jeans. “You changed?”

“Yeah, Bertrand dropped off some clothes this morning. I spent last night at another one of these safe houses.”  
  
“Does that mean he, Savannah and Bartie are okay?”

Maxwell smiled. “They’re all absolutely fine.”

"Thank goodness!" His smile gave me some hope for the rest of our friends. “Liam, Hana and Drake?” I asked anxiously. 

“Liam and Drake are both safe,” Maxwell said reassuringly. “You can ask Hana herself.”

“Sabrina!” It was Hana’s turn to pull me into a hug as she dashed to join us. “We came as soon as the King’s Guard gave us permission. We only found out where you were this morning.”

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Hana,” I said, hugging her back. 

She let go of me and held out a bag. “I brought you all a change of clothes. I thought you’d be desperate to get out of your costumes.”

“Thanks, Hana,” I said gratefully, accepting the bag. I looked from her to Maxwell in astonishment. “I’m so so glad to see you both, but how...”

“I’m guessing you have lots of questions,” said Hana, squeezing my hand gently. “Don’t worry, we’ll tell you everything.”

“I mean, we have questions for you too,” said Maxwell, wrapping an arm around me. “Like how you ended up here with Olivia and _Madeleine_.”

“Let Sabrina change first,” said Hana with a smile. “I’m going to go and unpack some food. You must all be really hungry!”

I hadn’t thought about eating, but now Hana mentioned it, I realised I was ravenous.

Maxwell looked at me awkwardly. “Did you want a hand changing?”

Hana shook her head at him with a slightly mischievous smile. “It’s _almost_ like you want to be alone with your fiancée."

“You can help me with my zip, Maxwell,” I said with a small smile.

“I’ll check back in on Madeleine. There’s a doctor with her at the moment just to make sure she's okay.” Hana looked at me anxiously. “Shall I send them to you afterwards? Olivia says she's fine.”

I shook my head. “No, I’m okay. Just a few small bruises.”

Hana squeezed my hand again. “I’ll see you soon.”

"Thanks, Hana."

Specter trotted after her toward the sitting area. 

***

As Maxwell locked the bedroom door behind us, I turned to him in amazement.

“I can’t believe we’re both here.”

He nodded. “I was terrified I’d never see you again, and…” His face fell. I realised now just how tired he looked. He was pale, with dark circles around his eyes. 

I looked at him earnestly. “I know, Maxwell. I was so scared that the last thing I’d ever said to you was that I _needed some space_.”

He shook his head forlornly. “I don’t blame you, Sabrina. Last night was completely insane. I can’t believe I duelled Liam and then...”

I pulled him into my arms. “It doesn’t matter. None of that matters now.”

“I don’t blame you if you have doubts now,” he said quietly, into my hair.

“Doubts about what?”

“Being with me,” he said sadly. “Marrying me.”

I shook my head, pulling away from him so that I could meet his eyes. “I don’t have _any_ doubts. Last night made me realise just how much you mean to me.”

I thought he might cry. “I was barely holding it together.”

“Same here. I thought I’d lost you…” I swallowed, I didn’t even want to think about it. I decided to try and change the subject. “How did you get Specter out?”

He looked at me sheepishly. “Well… I made a pit stop on the way out of the palace to get the little guy. I couldn’t leave him all alone.”

I shook my head in disbelief. “You made a pit stop during an _assassination attempt_? I’m not sure if I should hug you or slap you. That was so dangerous!”

He smiled hopefully. “Can I have the hug?”

Instead I leaned in to kiss him. It started off gently, but my heart was pounding in my chest, and I could feel his beating too. Soon we were completely lost in each other. Everything else faded away. There was just me and Maxwell. 

He unzipped my gown. The poor ruined peacock dress falling to the bedroom floor.

“Helping me change?” I asked with a seductive smile. I was already fumbling with his shirt buttons.

He grinned, but it was a sexy grin. “I think this is the part where we remind ourselves just how alive we still are.”

We quickly and haphazardly discarded our clothes, collapsing backwards onto the bed. I pulled him on top of me, our kisses messy and fervid. I _needed_ to be close to him. After everything that had happened in the last twenty hour hours, I almost couldn’t believe that I was safely back in his arms. 

As Maxwell’s fingers dipped between my legs, I struggled to bite back a moan, instead I focused my attention on him, until it was his turn to hold back a groan.

“Ready?” He asked with another sexy smile.

I gave him an eager smirk. “You can _feel_ that I am.” 

It wasn’t the most prolonged sex, but it was intense and life-affirming. One of my hands dug into Maxwell’s shoulder, the other tangling in the bedclothes. I revelled in every sensation of his body against mine.

I climaxed quickly, closing my eyes as pleasure surged through me. Maxwell finished moments later, burying his head in my shoulder with a quiet, strangled groan. 

***

Afterwards, we lay under the covers, his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you," I said happily.

"I love you too." He smiled, but there was a strange vulnerability to his expression. 

“Are you alright?” I asked snuggling closer to him.

“I’m just happy,” he replied quietly.“I never want to spend another night wondering if I’m going to see you in the morning.”

“Well, next time there’s a crisis, let’s go to the same safe house.”

He smiled weakly. “Sabrina, will you marry me?”

I looked at him in fond bemusement. “Maxwell, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but we’re already engaged.”

He looked at me earnestly. “What I mean is… I don’t want a long engagement,” he said quietly. “I just want to marry you.”

I looked up at him curiously, trying to tell if he was being serious. “How soon were you thinking? I think today might be too short notice.”

He looked thoughtful. “As soon as we can. Maybe two months? That’s enough time to plan a wedding right?” He blushed. “Unless you’d prefer a long engagement.”

My heart leapt excitedly. _He really was serious._ “Let's make it three months. I want to find a good dress.”

His face lit up, and I leaned in to kiss him, only pulling away when we were both breathless. 

I rested my head back on his chest. “We haven’t really discussed our wedding, Maxwell. What were you imagining?”

He broke out into a wide smile. “The rager to end all ragers!”

I laughed. “What glow sticks and a vodka luge? Can you imagine Bertrand’s reaction?”

“Okay, maybe not a rager exactly, but at least cake and jello shots.”

“That we can do. Do you want apple or lime flavour?”

He grinned, playing with a strand of my hair. “See? This is why I'm marrying you. You care.”

“Where will we hold the wedding?” I asked thoughtfully. "Will it be too late to book somewhere?"

He shrugged with a smile. “We do kind of have access to a massive estate.” He looked contemplative for a moment. “As a Beaumont, I’m legally allowed to get married at the Bossina Cathedral, if you want to go fancy?”

“Like Liam and Madeleine?”

“Yeah. Then we could hire somewhere nearby for the party… err reception.”

“Cathedral then jello shots, got it. Who’ll be your best man?”

“Bertrand, obviously,” he replied confidently. “What about you, going to have fifty bridesmaids?”

“Yes, I _definitely_ know fifty people that well.” I stopped to think about it. “I guess I’ll ask Hana and Savannah, well, and Olivia, but she’ll probably just punch me for asking.”

“No friends from home?” He asked gently. 

I shook my head. “You know what the last two years have been like, _all Cordonia, all the time_. Beyond liking each other's Pictagram posts, I’ve kinda lost touch with my NYC friends.”

His face fell. “Would you rather get married in America?”

“Nope,” I said firmly. “All of my best friends are here now.”

He still seemed anxious. “Will you be happy living in Cordonia?”

"Of course I will! Cordonia's my home.” I absentmindedly ran a hand over his chest. “Where will we live once we're married?”

“Well, Bertrand and Savannah expect it to be the five of us at Ramsford, at least until we figure out what we want to do.”

“Will they mind if we get married first?”

“Nah. They’re set on Texas next Spring. After everything that’s happened they’ll understand.”

I looked at Maxwell happily for a moment, then sighed reluctantly. “You know, we should probably go and join the others.”

“I’m sure they have no idea what we’ve been up to for the last hour,” he replied with an innocent smile.

“We can just say my zip got stuck.”

***

I changed into the outfit Hana brought for me. It was a smart, plain, navy dress with a pair of matching pumps. She’d even thought to bring a hairbrush, and I tidied my messy hair into a ponytail. Maxwell watched me dress, coming up with increasingly bizarre wedding themes.

“What do you mean you’re not sure about _The Crown and the Flame electro-funk fusion_?”

“Umm, it’s an idea.”

“Under the sea?” He suggested hopefully. "We could light the venue so it looks like an aquarium."

“Definitely better, but let’s keep workshopping.”

We found Hana and Olivia in the sitting area. Olivia rolled her eyes at us in greeting. 

“Madeleine’s taking a call from Liam,” Hana explained, passing me a brownie and a cup of tea. “Constantine was badly injured in the explosion,” she said quietly. “I don’t think it will be good news.”

I nodded grimly, momentarily meeting Olivia's eyes. I hadn't liked Constantine, but I knew how hard the loss of his father would be for Liam. 

When Madeleine returned to join us, the sombre expression on her face confirmed Hana’s prediction. 

“Constantine is dead. Liam, Leo and Regina were by his side.”

“I’m glad they were all with him,” said Maxwell quietly.

“Poor Liam,” said Hana sadly. “Is he okay?”

"He'll be devastated," said Olivia.

“He's as can be expected,” Madeleine replied. “He also updated me on the current situation. We can’t return to the palace. It’s still an active crime scene. The King’s Guard are securing Applewood Manor for the court.”

I exchanged a glance with Maxwell, and he squeezed my hand. We both knew we’d stay at court to support our friends. There was no other option. 

“Is there any word on how Kiara’s doing?” Hana asked anxiously.

“She’s stable. The doctors are confident she’ll make a full recovery.”

Hana nodded in relief. “Thank goodness for that.”

“Were there any other casualties?” I asked Madeleine apprehensively.

“Somehow Constantine was the only fatality. Seventeen people required hospital treatment, eight of whom were severely wounded." Madeleine's expression tensed. "They include my father. Mara was also badly injured when she helped us to escape. That's why it took so long for our whereabouts to be communicated to Liam."

I felt a lurch of guilt. I really hoped that Mara would recover.

"Are you okay, Madeleine?" Hana asked gently. "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you. If you'll all excuse me, I'm going to call my mother."

***

The rest of us spent the morning exchanging stories about the previous night. Specter mostly sat with his head on my lap, occasionally abandoning me for Maxwell. 

“You drove away being shot at?” Hana asked in horror.

“I had the situation under control,” Olivia replied calmly. 

“Liam fought off multiple assassins?” I asked in astonishment, when Hana told us what happened in the ballroom.

“He’s been trained in self-defence since childhood," Olivia explained.

“It definitely paid off,” said Maxwell with a smile. “He literally threw one over his shoulder.” He turned to me. "It sounds like you saved Madeleine's life."

"Hardly. I just dragged her behind a pillar. She helped me deal with the assassin." I looked at Olivia gratefully. "I was really glad of those mornings in Lythikos. If you hadn't taught me how to sweep the leg... I'd probably be dead." Maxwell immediately wrapped a protective arm around me.

Olivia smirked. "I told you it was more useful than sleeping."

Hana looked at Olivia seriously. "Will you teach me?"

"Of course."

Judging by the steely look in Hana's eyes, I suspected she'd be a natural.

***

In the evening, a King's Guard convey took us all to Applewood. When we arrived, we were greeted by Bertrand. He pulled me and Maxwell into a hug before turning to me with a smile.

“I am so pleased to see you in good health.”

“Thanks, Bertrand. Savannah and Bartie are okay, right?”

He nodded. “They have returned safely to Ramsford. My intention is to remain with the court to support King Liam.” Bertrand sighed, lowering his voice. "He’ll be joining us after dinner. He’s with Regina and Leo at the moment.”

“Poor Liam,” said Maxwell quietly. “I was with him last night. I think he knew this was coming.”

“Are things okay between you and Liam?” I asked hesitantly, as Bertrand went to speak to Olivia.

Maxwell nodded. “Yeah. We cleared the air.” 

_Thank goodness._ It had been horrible to see them fighting. "I'm really really glad."

He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. “I think we might even have his blessing.”

***

To my surprise, the next morning after breakfast, Madeleine came to find me.

"Walk with me, Sabrina."

We walked through the Applewood gardens, the burnt orchard in the background, a striking reminder of the many challenges and threats Liam’s short reign had already faced. We strolled in silence initially. I really wasn’t sure what I expected her to say. I wondered if she was worried about Liam and wanted my opinion on how to support him.

Eventually she stopped walking and looked at me thoughtfully. “I need to thank you again for saving my life.”

“It’s okay, Madeleine.”

She shook her head. “No, if you hadn’t assisted me, I would have been killed.” She paused, looking at me meaningfully. “I want to offer you something to say thank you. _Liam_ and I want to offer you something."

I looked at her curiously. “I don’t need a medal, thanks.”

She rolled her eyes. “It isn’t a medal. It’s a title.”

“You want to give me a _title_?”

"We discussed it this morning. Liam wants to make you a Duchess."

I felt a jolt in my stomach, as if I'd missed a step walking downstairs.

“ _What_?” I asked incredulously. 

“We’re offering you the Duchy of Valtoria. It’s a suitable reward for saving the life of the Queen.”

I just stared at her in astonishment.

Madeleine looked at me seriously. “Liam needs allies amongst the nobility whom he can trust. Regardless of our personal feelings for one another, I know that your loyalty to Liam is unquestionable.”

“It is," I said quietly. "As is Maxwell’s.”

“Indeed." Madeleine nodded. "I should warn you though, Valtoria is in a state of disrepair. You’ll have your work cut out modernising it." She smirked at me. “You should also be aware that some meddling journalist has encouraged the establishment of a wretched wildcat sanctuary that you’ll have to respect.”

I allowed myself a smile. “Damn those meddling journalists.”

I thought back to my first glimpse of the estate at Valtoria, with the beautiful chateau on the river, and the stunning scenery. Could Liam and Madeleine seriously be gifting it to _me_? 

“I’m surprised you trust me to manage a province,” I said, looking at her warily. 

Madeleine shrugged. “Despite my first impressions of you, you don’t seem entirely witless. This is an ideal way for you to support Liam.”

I gazed around at the gardens, wondering what I’d be letting myself in for. _Was I really qualified for this?_ _Would Maxwell want to be a Duke?_

"There’s no need to decide at once. Maybe take a few weeks to consider the idea.” She sighed, her expression weary. "Perhaps inform Liam of your decision after Constantine's funeral."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello canon my old friend (kinda). 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Get Lucky by Daft Punk and Pharrell Williams.


	46. Clearing the Air

  
  


_Sittin' here all alone_

_On a throne_

_In a palace that I happen to own_

  
  


**Sabrina**

Constantine’s funeral took place two weeks after the attack on the Costume Gala. It was a formal state event at the Bossina Cathedral, with an extensive King’s Guard presence. I caught sight of Liam from where I was sat with the Beaumonts. He wore an expression of fixed stoicism, Leo seated on his left, Regina on his right. Madeleine sat on Regina’s other side, her hand on Regina’s arm to comfort her. 

I couldn’t imagine how Liam must have felt, with the pressures he was facing. The press coverage of the assassination attempt at the Costume Gala was brutal. Whilst Constantine was mourned, Liam was presented as a King unable to protect even his own home and family. Public confidence in his reign was shaken yet again whilst still in recovery from the attack on the orchard. Anton may have failed to assassinate the Royal family, but his plan to weaken the people’s faith in Liam was undoubtedly succeeding.

After the funeral, there was a reception at the Palace, large portions of which were still under restoration, with surveyors and builders overseeing repairs. The ballroom remained out of bounds. The explosion had done extensive damage to the ceiling. 

Guests, dressed in black, milled sombrely around a reception room, drinking wine and speaking in hushed tones. 

“How’s Kiara?” Maxwell asked Drake quietly. 

“She’s out of hospital and gone home to recover.” Drake ran a hand through his hair. “There’s an emotional impact, as well as the physical one. I don’t think she’s sleeping.”

Hana nodded sadly. “I can’t imagine how she must be feeling. I’ll visit her as soon as I can leave Madeleine.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t know about you and Kiara, Drake," I said looking at him apologetically.

“That’s okay, Brooks. It’s a recent development.” He looked at Maxwell and I with a small smile. "I'm going to visit her tomorrow."

“How are the others who were injured?” I asked quietly.

“Mara’s still in hospital, everyone else has been discharged," said Hana. "Madeleine’s father has left for England to recover at Karlington. Somehow Constantine was the only fatality.” 

***

From across the room, Olivia discreetly caught our attention with a tiny gesture of her head. We followed her to the dining room. Liam, Regina, Leo and Madeleine were already seated. Drake, Hana, Olivia, Maxwell and I joined them at the table. 

“As my friends and family, I wanted to give you all an update before I brief the Heads of Houses tomorrow,” Liam explained. “Between our investigation and Lucretia’s answers under questioning, we now believe that Anton Severus’s father was the former leader of the group known as _Sons of Earth._ It is likely this organisation were behind both the attack on the Costume Gala and the burning of the Applewood orchard.”

“ _Sons of Earth_?” Drake asked curiously. “I thought that because of the sabotage of the Arts and Food Festival, _The Liberation Core_ were the primary suspects?”

Liam nodded. “They were. The sabotage of the Festival was an unusual step for the Sons of Earth to take. They generally want _more_ international outreach from Cordonia.” He swallowed sadly. “They clearly decided to prioritise undermining me over their other objectives.”

“Are they anti-monarchists?” Maxwell asked.

“Not exactly," said Madeleine. "But they objected to some of Constantine’s decisions as king. They’ve pushed for more trade, international concessions… that sort of thing."

“Where does the connection to the Nevrakis family come in?” Hana asked curiously. 

“The secret marriage between Olivia and Anton must’ve sealed a covert agreement between the two," Liam replied. "That’s why they’ve had so many resources to throw at attacking us.” Liam rubbed his temples. “However, it seems unlikely that the Sons of Earth are relying solely on Nevrakis funds. Those secured from Olivia’s parents would have long since run out.”

“Meaning they have other unknown financial backers?” Drake asked grimly.

“Precisely,” Liam replied.

“Well, with my aunt in custody, he certainly won’t be getting any more help in Lythikos,” said Olivia fiercely. “I never would’ve believed that my family would make an alliance with the Sons of Earth. They’ve historically been at odds with each other.”

“Have you been able to have your marriage annulled?" I asked Olivia. 

Liam glanced at Olivia. “Do you want to tell them, or should I?”

Olivia shook her head grimly. “You can do it.”

Liam sighed. “Unfortunately for Olivia, I have so far been unable to dissolve her marriage. There’s an old stipulation that the crown cannot interfere in matters of Nevrakis inheritance or union. It was one of their demands in exchange for joining the Five Kingdoms.”

Madeleine smiled infuriatingly. “Who knew Olivia’s stubborn ancestors could cause so many problems all the way into the twenty-first century?”

Olivia glared at her. “They were just independent.” Her face fell. "Even if they are complicating my life now."

“Anyway,” said Liam, glancing wearily between Madeleine and Olivia. “Now we at least know which organisation committed these crimes. It’s only a matter of time before we track Anton down.”

Leo looked at his brother anxiously. “How was he able to gain access to the Palace the night of the Gala?”

“Anton was smart,” said Madeleine grimly. “He had agents infiltrate both the King’s Guard and the palace staff. The assassins were already in the building disguised as caterers, guards and cleaners.” She sighed. “We’re now carrying out an extensive review of everyone who steps foot in the building."

“I imagine that’s slowed down the repair work,” said Hana sadly. 

Liam nodded. “Bastien even ran background checks on all the attendees of the funeral.” 

Until that point Regina had been sat silently next to Leo. Suddenly she turned to Liam, her voice shaking. “I want you to promise me, Liam. Promise me you’ll find the people who took him from us.”

Liam gently squeezed her shoulder. “I will, I swear it.”

“Good,” said Regina, her voice heavy with emotion. “Wherever Constantine is now, perhaps some justice will help him rest in peace.”

Liam nodded solemnly. “For now, we should all return to the guests.”

As we all left the room, I turned at the door to see Liam still seated at the table, his expression grim as he stared contemplatively at the wall. I exchanged an anxious glance with Maxwell.

“I’ll catch you in a minute.”

He nodded and kissed me on the cheek, leaving the room with the others. 

***

Once Liam and I were alone, I silently took the seat next to him. I knew him well enough to tell that he felt crushed. It made me miserable to see him in that state.

“Liam… How are you holding up?” I asked quietly.

He paused before answering. “I wish I could say I was fine, but…” He trailed off. I knew that he was on the verge of tears.

I didn’t know what to say, so I gently rested my hand on his. “I’m here for you, Liam, if you’d like to talk.” He looked at me gratefully, and I felt a stab of guilt for the angry words we’d spoken to each other the night of the Costume Gala.

He placed his hand on top of mine. “Thank you, Sabrina. I needed to hear that… It’s been rough since…" He sighed heavily. "To be honest, part of me feels empty, like there’s a small void in my chest.”

“He was your father. You need time to grieve.”

He nodded. “It shouldn’t be a shock. I’ve known his time was coming to an end since the social season. I guess I hoped it would be a peaceful farewell after everything settled... We got to say goodbye at the hospital, but for his death to happen in these circumstances, at the hands of our enemies…” Liam’s voice broke and he swallowed. “I’ve been replaying that moment, wondering what I could’ve done differently, if he could still be here.”

“ _No_ , Liam,” I said gently. “You can’t allow yourself to think that way. None of this is your fault. The attackers are the only ones to blame.”

He took a deep breath, his expression hardening. “You’re right, and they _will_ pay for this. For everything. This is my home. I’ll make it safe for everyone. Whatever it takes.”

I looked at him anxiously. “I know you will, Liam.” I hadn't seen him like this before. I couldn't imagine how lonely he must feel. I doubted he and Madeleine were able to provide each other with much emotional support, and I knew that Leo was planning on leaving with his family after the funeral. 

He looked at me intently. The hardness in his eyes softening. “I don’t know what to say, Sabrina. How do I apologise for the danger that I let you and our friends fall into that evening?”

“Liam, this is all on Anton. _He_ put us in danger. You have nothing to apologise for.”

“Sabrina… I know that Madeleine spoke to you about Valtoria." He looked at me earnestly. "I want you to know that there is no pressure on you to accept, only that I firmly believe you are the best possible choice for the role of duchess.” He took my hands in his for a moment, then gently released them. “Madeleine told me about your conversation in the safe house.”

“The one where I stopped her and Olivia arguing?” I asked in confusion.

Liam smiled weakly. “I can imagine that was a challenge. No, I was thinking of your willingness to remain in Cordonia, even if….”

“You, Maxwell and all our friends were dead.” I finished quietly.

He nodded. “It meant a great deal to me that you would be willing to try and help Cordonia.”

I looked at him seriously. “Cordonia’s my home Liam. I want to stay.” I took a deep breath. “And I think I want to be the Duchess of Valtoria… assuming you’re still sure about the offer.”

I’d spent hours thinking about my decision, wondering if I was really qualified to be a Duchess, debating if I was accepting the role for the right reasons. Seeing Liam today had cemented my decision. By doing this I could support Liam and, hopefully, help the people of Valtoria. It was the right thing to do. 

Liam smiled. “I have never been more sure of anything.”

“I want to support you Liam, you _and_ Madeleine.” I shook my head in bemusement. “There’s something I never thought I’d say.”

He chuckled weakly. “What does Maxwell think?”

“I... err… haven’t exactly discussed it with him yet,” I said sheepishly. “I wanted to figure out how I felt first.” I sighed, feeling a twinge of guilt. “I worry I’ll be asking a lot from him. He’d have to move his axis from Ramsford to Valtoria, and I know how committed he is to helping Bertrand with the wine stuff.”

Liam smiled reassuringly. “You know, there’d be nothing to stop him from splitting his time between the two.”

“That is true." I looked at him tentatively. "Liam, can I visit the estate at Valtoria?”

He gazed fondly at me. “Sabrina, of course you can. It will be _your_ estate."

“Thank you. I think I’ll break the news to Maxwell there.” I looked at Liam earnestly. “If he hates the idea and panics, I’ll have to rethink. He gets a say in this too.”

Liam nodded. “I completely understand. I think spending some time at Valtoria would be an excellent idea. You can meet Gladys, Valtoria’s majordomo. She’s handled the day-to-day management of the estate since the death of the last Duchess. She’ll be better placed than anyone to answer any questions that you might have about the role.” He looked at me kindly. “I hope you also know that you can always turn to me for advice and support too.”

“Thank you, Liam.”

We sank into silence for a moment, both lost in our thoughts. Liam was the first to speak. 

“Sabrina, I am thoroughly ashamed of myself for how I reacted to the news of your engagement to Maxwell." He looked at me sincerely. "I hope you’ll accept the congratulations of a friend who should have been better.”

I didn’t say anything. It didn’t feel like the right time to apologise for the mixed signals I'd sent him in Lythikos. I just pulled him into a hug, and he hugged me tightly back.

When we parted, he gazed at me thoughtfully. “I thought that nobody else could love you as much as I do, but then I saw Maxwell that night at the safe house.”

My heart ached slightly, thinking about what Maxwell must have gone through that night. “I promise, he really loves me, Liam.”

“Then, I genuinely am happy for you both."

I squeezed his hand, feeling a rush of pity for him. “I wish you could be happy too.”

He smiled wistfully. “I will be when Anton Severus is behind bars.”

We were interrupted when Bastien stepped into the room. "My apologies, Your Majesty, but the workers have found something that requires your attention."

"Of course, Bastien."

***

As Maxwell and I prepared to leave the Palace, I raised the subject of Valtoria.

“Maxwell, how would you feel about visiting Valtoria again next week? Liam’s given us permission to stay at the estate for a few nights.”

Maxwell's eyes lit up. “Ohh! We could finally have a nosy around.”

“I was thinking I could head there on Monday so I can see the wild cat sanctuary stuff. You could join me on Tuesday? I know you and Bertrand have that investment meeting on Monday.”

He nodded enthusiastically. “Sounds good! We can take Specter. I bet he’d like some fresh air.”

I quirked an eyebrow. "Is the air at Ramsford not fresh?"

Maxwell grinned. "Come on, Sabrina, you remember Valtoria. I bet the air is _extra_ fresh there." 

I felt a stab of guilt that I hadn't told him about Liam and Madeleine's offer yet. But it felt like something we should decide at Valtoria, so we could work out together if the estate could be our home. 

***

When I arrived at Valtoria I was greeted by Gladys. She was a smartly dressed woman with neat blonde hair and an aura of calm orderliness. I wondered how she felt about having an upstart Duchess suddenly appear. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace."

It felt extremely strange to be called that. I expected to look over my shoulder and see Bertrand or Olivia glowering behind me. I didn't tell her that I hadn't formally accepted the duchy yet. I was trying to get my head around the prospect of being _Your Grace_. 

Gladys smiled. “Now, if you’ll please follow me, your new home awaits.”

My heart thumping in my chest, she led me across the bridge and into the estate. We stepped into a long main hall dominated by a huge table. It could have easily seated at least forty people. 

“Wow…” I said quietly as I tried to take everything in. The walls were red and hung with banners depicting a white bird. “The duchy’s sigil is a dove?”

She nodded. “That is correct, though in older times, it was a phoenix. It changed when one of the owners favoured a more peaceful sigil.”

“Seems like a mistake to me,” I said absentmindedly. I walked along the room, admiring the elegant furniture and artworks. I couldn't believe that this could somehow be my home. It felt like a dream. _No, it felt like a fairy tale_. All I needed was for my handsome-not-a-prince to arrive the next day. 

At the end of the room I spotted something that stopped me in my tracks. "Wait… is that?”

“Your ducal throne.”

I couldn't help but laugh in amazement. Somehow a waitress from New York had earned herself a throne after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delayed update! Because I’m excessive, I’d written three different endings to this fic, so I’ve been going back and forth about which bits to use. RIP such ‘exciting’ scenes as King Bradshaw forcing everyone to put on an Auvernese play in Lythikos, Bertrand and Sabrina’s dash to Monaco, and Daniel the waiter’s NY wedding. 
> 
> Chapter 47 should be up much quicker :)
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Get Down by Toby Marlow and Lucy Moss


	47. At Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's slightly nsfw :)

  
  


_All hail the underdogs_

_All hail the new kids_

  
  


**Sabrina**

Gladys continued her tour of the château. Pretty much every room was the size of my entire apartment back in New York. Gladys kept the estate in pristine condition. Even the damn broom closets smelt like a fresh summer breeze. 

By the time we reached the fourteenth bedroom, I knew I needed a break. It was becoming overwhelming. All of the rooms were starting to blend into one in my mind. I didn’t know how to process how I felt about everything. There was a giddying mix of excitement, anxiety, elation and guilt about my elevation to an even more privileged lifestyle. I was also anxious about how Maxwell would react. What if he didn’t want to leave Ramsford? Could I really walk away from this?

As Gladys closed the door of the ballroom, I looked at her hopefully. “Gladys, is there somewhere I can make a cup of coffee? Maybe find a snack?” We hadn’t even reached the kitchens yet. 

She gave me a polite, if bemused, smile. “King Liam has arranged for a chef to be on hand during your visit. I will recruit a permanent candidate before you move in.”

“Wait, I’ll have a private chef?”

“Of course. Once the duchy is occupied again, you will have a full complement of staff.”

I swallowed. Even though I’d spent plenty of time around the Palace, it hadn’t occurred to me that I’d have more staff than Gladys at Valtoria. Well, apart from maybe a cleaner and gardener. At Ramsford, the Beaumonts only hired staff when they were hosting events or for the annual spring clean. It definitely hadn’t crossed my mind that I’d have a private chef.

I looked at Gladys awkwardly. “Can I afford that?”

She gave me an amused smile. “Let me send to the kitchen for lunch. Then we can go through the estate finances.”  
  


***

Lunch was served in the dining room. I felt pretty silly seated alone at the super-long table. I tried to convince Gladys to eat with me, but she politely refused. The chef had prepared a truffle pasta. It was _amazing_. It was followed by cupcakes decorated so prettily that I felt guilty about eating them. 

After lunch, Gladys took out a laptop. “Let me talk you through the Duchy Valtoria income.” She opened a complicated spreadsheet. I immediately wished I’d read Maxwell’s copy of _Spreadsheets for Dummies_ back at Ramsford. 

She pointed to a column. “So, _that_ is the annual income of the estate.”

“Wh…” I trailed off in disbelief. It was a lot. _A hell of a lot_. I knew from my time with the Beaumonts that a large estate was expensive to maintain, but Valtoria’s financial position was a world away from Ramsford’s. I was clearly going to have a lot to learn, and _fast_. 

I looked anxiously at Gladys. “Can you help me? Learn about Valtoria and my duties?”

She gave me a reassuring smile. “Of course, Your Grace. My primary duty is to ensure the smooth running of the estate.” 

I nodded, still trying to get my head around the figures on the spreadsheet. “So, I know the basics about Valtoria, but how would _you_ describe the duchy?”

“Well, the average guidebook will tell you that Duchy Valtoria is a temperate mountainous region with thriving lumber and outdoor recreation industries. It also contains some of the most beautiful parks in the country. But that description ignores the people.”

“What are the people like?” I was acutely aware they might resent me as an American upstart.

She clearly sensed my anxiety and attempted to put me at ease. “They are friendly and welcoming. Hikers and visitors come from all over to visit Valtoria, so the locals are accustomed to new faces.” She looked at me kindly. “I have no doubt that they’ll openly embrace you as their duchess. The dedication of some of the estate land to a wildcat sanctuary has been popular. The people know that you encouraged King Liam to make that decision.”

 _That was something_. “What do you think the people here will expect from me?”

“Not much. They’re very self-sufficient. Mostly, your people will want you to promote the region, attend charitable events, and take pictures with babies.” She gave me another reassuring smile _._ “You’ll be a natural, I’m sure. Once you're settled in, we can discuss some potential ideas for future projects. For instance, the creation of a new park for hikers and picnickers would likely be very popular.”

I nodded. “I’m guessing it would be a good way to boost tourism too?”

I got the impression she was slightly surprised. “Exactly.”

***

The final room Gladys showed me was the main suite. A huge, purple, canopied bed dominated the lavish room. It was grander than any of the bedrooms I’d ever slept in at the Palace. I sat tentatively down on the bed. It was _much_ comfier than it looked.

“I hope the firmness of the mattress and pillows meets your satisfaction.”

“It’s perfect.”

Gladys smiled. “Let me show you one more thing.”

She pulled aside a curtain to reveal a sliding door leading out onto a beautiful stone balcony. My breath instantly caught in my throat. The view was absolutely stunning. The balcony overlooked both the river and the mountains.

“Wow… It’s gorgeous.” Gorgeous was an understatement. I couldn't believe I'd wake up every morning and see _this_. 

“I believe this concludes the tour. I’ll leave you to settle in for the night.”

“Thank you, Gladys,” I said gratefully. “You've been really helpful today.”

She bowed, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

I made my way back onto the balcony, gazing out at the forests of Valtoria. A cool breeze washed over me. Maxwell was right, the air did feel extra fresh here. I leaned on the balcony railing, enjoying a moment to think. My time in Cordonia had been anything but uneventful. In the space of two years my world had changed completely, and I owed it all to Liam. Liam _and_ Maxwell. If I hadn’t met Liam that night in New York, and if Maxwell hadn’t invited me to Cordonia, who knew where I’d be now? Still waitressing, probably. 

"Thank you, Liam," I said quietly. It meant a lot to me that he was offering me such a beautiful home, knowing full well that I'd live here with Maxwell.

I stood and watched the sun set between the mountains, then I returned inside, flopping down on the bed with a contented sigh. I couldn’t wait for Maxwell to arrive in the morning. 

***

I went out to meet Maxwell when he arrived, Specter bouncing happily at his heels. 

He immediately pulled me into an enthusiastic hug. “I know it was only a night, but I missed you.”

I hugged him tightly back. “I missed you too! How were the meetings?”

He grinned. “Well, I stayed awake and only broke two staplers, so I’m going to say pretty good.”

“ _How_ did you break two staplers?”

“Long story. Might have been trying to--”

We were interrupted by the appearance of Gladys. “Lord Maxwell, it is a pleasure to welcome you to Valtoria.”

“Hello!” Maxwell said cheerfully. “Are you the official door greeter? That’s Awesome!”

“Gladys is the majordomo,” I explained. “She runs the place.”

Gladys smiled. “Shall we go inside?”

“Definitely!" Maxwell said enthusiastically. "I can’t believe Liam is letting us stay here for a few nights.”

I exchanged a conspiratorial smile with Gladys. I’d briefly explained the situation to her that morning.

We stepped inside the hall. Maxwell looked around excitedly while Specter ran around the room before curling up under the dining table. 

“I shall leave you to explore," said Gladys. "What time would you like to be served lunch?”

"Noon is fine, thanks," I said gratefully. Gladys bowed and took her leave.

Maxwell turned to me cheerfully. “Wait, Liam arranged food?”

I nodded. “You know Liam. He thinks of everything.”

Maxwell already looked seriously impressed, and he'd only seen one room. “This place puts Ramsford to shame.”

I laughed. “Don’t let Bertrand hear you say that.”

He shrugged cheerfully. “Does Ramsford have a throne? I rest my case.” He looked doubtfully at the dove banners. “I’m not sure about this sigil though. A pigeon is nowhere near as cool as a giant squid.”

“I think it’s meant to be a dove, but I take your point.”

I moved to stand next to him, my heart beating fast in my chest. “Apparently it used to be a phoenix.”

He nodded. “That’s much cooler. They shouldn’t have changed it.”

I looked at him tentatively. “Well… maybe we could change it back?”

He laughed. “What? Redecorate while we’re staying here? Not sure Liam would approve. But I do think this place could do with a dance floor.”

“There is a ballroom…"

“Excellent! First one to find a secret passage wins.”

Before I could say anything else, he raced off to the next room. 

***

After Maxwell reluctantly abandoned trying to locate a secret passage, I led him up to the main bedroom. 

He looked around with a smile. “Nothing says nobility like a bed with a canopy.”

"It's surprisingly comfy."

"You slept here? I expected a guest room. Wait… is that a balcony?"

He stepped outside, taking in the view with wide eyes. I stood next to him, staring out at the beautiful province that was somehow ours. 

“What a view…” He sighed contentedly. “This place is perfect. Pity about the doves everywhere, but otherwise, best hotel ever!”

I looked at him intently. I'd tried to drop hints about my news, but he'd been too excited to notice them. “Maxwell, I’m serious… We could swap the doves for phoenixes…”

He looked at me in confusion. “Sabrina…” He blinked. “Have I missed something? Are we staying for longer?”

My heart leapt in my chest. “We could stay forever if you want…” I ran a hand through my hair, smiling sheepishly. "Liam and Madeleine offered it to me as a reward for helping her on the night of the Costume Gala."

“They offered you this estate?” His voice was an astonished squeak. 

“They offered me the duchy.”

Maxwell’s mouth opened in astonishment. “Liam’s making you a _Duchess_?”

“ _If_ I accept. I wanted to know what you thought first. This is a decision we need to make together.”

He opened his mouth and closed it again. I couldn’t tell from his face how he felt about this development. I felt a rush of guilt for not telling him sooner. My guilt only intensified as he turned away from me.

“You’re going to be the _Duchess_ _of_ _Valtoria_?” He was looking out at the view, not at me. “All of this would be _yours_.” For a moment, I thought he was going to launch into a Lion King quote.

“Ours, Maxwell. It would be _ours_.” I swallowed anxiously. “I know you might prefer to stay near Ramsford. I’m not going to accept this if it isn’t right for both of us. You could split your time between the two duchies if you wanted...”

He turned to look at me, shaking his head. “Sabrina…” He took my hands, looking earnestly into my eyes. “You’ll make an amazing Duchess, and the only place I want to be is at your side. I really mean it, that's where I belong. My home is wherever _you_ are."

I thought I was going to cry. I happily squeezed his hands. “Yeah, well I think you’ll make a pretty awesome Duke.”

His eyes somehow grew even wider. “Oh my god, you’re right. We’ll be the same rank as Bertrand!” He laughed. “I can’t wait to see his face when we tell him.” Maxwell gazed around the balcony in delight. Suddenly, though, his expression changed. “Wait, do you think the pressure will get to me, like it did to him? Am I going to start shouting ‘get off my manicured gardens’ at strangers?”

I nodded seriously. “I think it’s inevitable. Think about it, if the stories I’ve heard about Beaumont Bashes are true, he used to be a fun-loving guy. Then he became a duke, and look at him now. He barely knows how to smile.”

He grinned at me. “Are you teasing me, Sabrina Brooks?”

“Me? _Never_?”

He wrapped his arms around me, and I pulled him into a kiss.

"So…" I asked, when we eventually moved apart. "Am I doing this?"

"Sabrina, I'm one hundred percent behind you, whatever you decide. But I have to admit… it would be pretty epic to live here."

I felt a swoop of excitement. "In that case, I have an email to send."

I took my phone out and began composing an email: _Liam, It would be an honour to accept the title and responsibilities of Duchess of Valtoria._  
  


***

After dinner, Maxwell and I sat in the hall, drinking wine. Unsurprisingly, Valtoria had an extremely well-stocked wine cellar.

"Liam suggests we make the announcement at the Five Kingdoms Festival."

"Sounds good to me!” Maxwell said happily. “We can announce our wedding at the same time, guarantee we're the talk of the apple-bobbing stalls."

"There's a thought." I looked at Maxwell curiously. “When we get married, what’ll become of House Beaumont?”

“What d’you mean?”

“Like… will I become part of House Beaumont? Do you become a part of my House?” I sipped my wine. “Because _House Brooks_ sounds kinda weird.”

Maxwell nodded thoughtfully. “The super-technical legal answer is that now I’ll become part of House Brooks.” He took my hand with a grin. “But you and I both know we’ll always be Beaumonts.”

I smiled back. “Damn straight. Maybe I can double-barrel my name. I could be Sabrina Brooks-Beaumont… or Beaumont-Brooks.”

He leaned in and kissed me, a goofy smile on his face. “Whatever you want, Sabrina.”

I picked up my wine glass and ascended the steps to the ducal chair atop its dais. I settled into it with a happy sigh.

Maxwell watched with a grin. “How does it feel to have your own throne?”

“It feels... really cool… _and_ surprisingly comfortable.”

“I can sense the aura of power forming around you already."

I sipped my wine. “I’ll try not to let it go to my head. You should give it a go.”

I stood up and Maxwell took my place on the chair. “You’re right… that is surprisingly comfortable. If only it reclined.”

“With a cup holder?”

“Now we’re talking. We should swap back. _You’re_ the reigning Duchess.”

I took another sip of my wine. “I still haven’t got my head around that.”

He looked at me intently. “You will. I meant it when I said you'll be amazing."

"I love you Maxwell," I said quietly.

He smiled lovingly at me, the smile that made me melt. "I love you too, so much…"

I climbed onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. “So, are you going to feel threatened by my glorious newfound power?”

He grinned. “Honestly? It’s kind of sexy.”

I smirked, quirking an eyebrow playfully. “Is that so?”

I leaned in to kiss him, smiling against his lips. At first the kiss was playful, but the sense of urgency between us quickly increased. I moved to straddle his lap, and he placed his hands on my hips, pushing me down against him with a quiet groan. I kept my arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of him hard against me as our kisses grew clumsier. I rocked against him, the sensation sending ripples of pleasure through me. 

"Wait, is Gladys going to walk in on us?" He asked apprehensively.

"I'm pretty sure she knows to knock."

With a grin, Maxwell moved one hand to my breasts, eagerly stroking them each in turn through the thin fabric of my dress. His other hand remained on my hips, pressing me tightly against him. I moved my hands to the buttons of his shirt, undoing a few so that I could kiss along his neck, breathing in his familiar cologne. Maxwell's hands slid under my dress, gently caressing my thighs. I bit my lip as one of his hands moved between my legs, nudging the fabric of my underwear out of the way. 

"Mmm…" I said vaguely, my eyes fluttering shut as his fingers found a familiar rhythm. 

“Feels like you’re enjoying this,” he said with an infuriatingly sexy grin. 

I smiled mischievously in response, reaching down to pull at the button on his jeans, I lifted myself off his lap, just for long enough to free him from his jeans and boxers. He groaned as I wrapped one hand around him, meeting his lips in another deep kiss. His breathing grew heavier against my mouth as I moved my hand faster against him.

"God, Sabrina, I…" but he trailed off with a groan.

I lifted myself up and quickly slipped my underwear off, dropping it onto the plush red carpet. He pulled me back onto his lap, and for a few moments I just ran my slick entrance over him, teasing us both.

"Sabrina, please…" he pleaded.

We both moaned as I sank myself gently onto him, his hands around my waist, mine wrapped around his muscular shoulders. We moved together in a familiar but urgent rhythm. It didn’t take long before I was close _._ Maxwell knew from my face that I was near. He grinned and moved more urgently with me. I let out a scream as I climaxed, ripples of pleasure surging through me. 

My orgasm pushed Maxwell over the edge. He gripped my hips as he finished with a low groan. Holding each other close, I rested my head on his chest, both of us panting slightly as we got our breath back. 

“You're amazing, Sabrina." 

"You're not too bad yourself, Maxwell." I laughed. "But I really hope we haven't created any suspicious looking stains on my fancy new chair.”

"What do you say we carefully abandon the chair for your amazingly comfy looking new bed?"

I yawned sleepily. “That sounds good, but you might have to carry me.”

***

The next morning, I woke up alone in the bed. I found Maxwell out on the balcony, gazing out at the view. I leaned against him, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. 

“Just look at this place!” He said eventually. “I can’t believe you own all of this.”

 _“We_ own all of it. Together.”

He grinned, pointing out at the scenery. “Even that river back there?”

“Yep.”

“How about that snow-capped mountain on the horizon?”

“I think so?”

“The clouds in the sky?”

“Now you might be stretching it.”

He looked at me thoughtfully. “Maybe, but this place is so big, it feels like even the clouds could be ours. But I’ll admit it, it doesn't quite feel like home yet. At least not until I name every single tree in the duchy.”

I looked out at the extensive forest. “That… might take awhile.”

He smiled enthusiastically. “All the more reason to start now! Why don’t we go for a walk after breakfast?”

***

After we’d eaten, we walked out into the lush, green grounds of our new duchy, serenaded by chittering birds and rolling water. Specter ran around happily, barking whenever he spotted a squirrel. As we passed a particularly large tree, Maxwell found a long, dead branch and tapped it against the trunk.

“I dub thee… Sir Leafenwood von Barksley.”

I shook my head in amusement. “Are you seriously going to name all of the trees?”

“Eventually. Mostly I’m just excited to finally put my mark on a duchy. Particularly one as awesome as Valtoria.”

“What about Ramsford? You’ve definitely left your mark there. Especially lately.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, but Ramsford is sort of Bertrand’s thing. Over there, I’ll always just be _Lord_ Maxwell Beaumont. But _here_ I’ll be _Duke_ Maxwell Beaumont of Valtoria… Lord of Ramsford.”

“I noticed you kept the Lord part in there.”

He grinned. “It’s a well known fact that the number of names you have is directly correlated to how important people think you are. If I had it my way, the heralds would need twenty minutes to introduce me at court.”

“I’d feel bad for the heralds. That would be a lot to remember.”

“Fine, fine, _ten_ minutes.”

“Maybe what you need is a good epithet _before_ the titles. You know, like ‘Richard the Lion-Hearted.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that.”

“How about, Maxwell the Nimble-Footed?”

He nodded approvingly. “Forcing other nobles to formally recognise my dancing talent _does_ sound appealing...”

I threw a stick for Specter, who ran off in pursuit. “You know, Maxwell, pretty soon you won't just have two titles. You’ll have two whole duchies to think about.”

A hint of anxiety crept into his eyes. “And here I was finally getting the hang of the first one....”

“I will understand if you need to split your time between here and Ramsford.”

He shook his head. “I won’t abandon Bertrand or anything, but I’m planning on making Valtoria my official home base. There’s just _way_ too much exciting stuff to be here for. We haven’t even discussed what to do with all the unused rooms at the estate yet!”

“Hmm. Any ideas? I definitely think we need a pool…”

He chewed his lip thoughtfully. “Off the top of my head? Puppy room. Kitten room. Indoor Putt-Putt room. Dinner murder mystery room. Trapeze room. ‘Room you can only enter from a secret entrance in another room’ room…”

“That’s a… lot of rooms.”

“I’m just throwing stuff out there. You’ll be the Duchess here, so really it’s _your_ call.”

“Eventually, we’ll get to all of them, but our _first_ priority should definitely be a Disco.”

His eyes lit up. “Will there be party lasers?”

“Yep.”

“Eight-foot speakers?”

“Uh huh.”

“How about rainbow-colored floor tiles that light up when you step on them?”

“There will be now. What do you think about--”

We were interrupted when Maxwell’s phone rang. He answered it with a confused expression. “Hey... absolutely… two secs. Terrible reception in this wood…” He weaved through the trees, phone in the air, trying to get a decent signal. 

I skipped stones on the river while I waited for him. He looked slightly concerned when he returned.

“Bertrand?”

He shook his head. “No. Liam.”

“Is everything okay?” I asked apprehensively. 

“He wants to talk about our childhood memories.”

I felt a rush of pity for Liam. “Is he feeling sentimental? Maybe because he’s just lost his father?”

Maxwell shook his head. “It’s not that. Apparently they discovered something in the Palace during the repairs. He didn’t go into the details. He just said I could tell you but nobody else.”

I felt a prickling, anxious sensation along my neck. “Tell me what?”

“That he’s reopening the investigation into his mother’s death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Renegades by X Ambassadors


	48. The Five Kingdoms Festival

  
_Did he kiss you?_

_'Cause if he did now_

_Here's the end._

_Emily_

  
  
  


**Sabrina**

Despite Liam’s best efforts, the atmosphere at the Five Kingdoms Festival wasn’t particularly lively. There were moments of palpable tension amongst the attendees. People were glancing over their shoulders, jumping at the occasional sound of a balloon bursting. Even though there were numerous King’s Guard present, the memories of the recent attack on the Palace weighed heavily on everyone present.

“Not much of a party is it?” Maxwell asked gloomily as we wound our way around the various stalls and activities.

“It’s all quite subdued,” I replied quietly, sipping a glass of sparkling cider. “Still, this stuff tastes good.”

He grinned. "So you don't mind that I ordered eleven cases?"

"I think I can forgive you."

We joined Hana and Drake by an apple bobbing stand. Hana was attempting to encourage people to join in. She didn’t seem to be having much luck. 

“How’s it going?” I asked sceptically, glancing around at the muted festivities. Even the band playing traditional Cordonian tunes sounded slightly lacklustre. 

“It’s not quite the reassuring, rallying event that Madeleine had in mind,” said Hana. “Everyone’s still so nervous.”

“Who can blame them?” Drake asked wearily. “It’s only a month since the attack. There’s nothing like the threat of terrorism to put people off hog roast and balloon animals.”

“Speaking of Madeleine, where is she?” I’d glimpsed Liam talking to the press, but I hadn’t spotted Madeleine anywhere.

Hana and Drake exchanged a brief glance. “She isn’t here,” said Hana quietly. 

“Wait. She isn’t attending her own morale-boosting event?” Maxwell asked in confusion. 

Hana shook her head. “She was due back from an appointment yesterday, but she’s running late.”

“Doesn’t that look slightly suspicious?” Maxwell asked curiously.

“Just a bit,” said Drake grumpily. “Especially as she’s droned on for weeks about how important this damn event is.”

“Still,” said Hana with a smile. “It’s lovely to see you both! Liam mentioned that you'll be making an exciting announcement at dinner tonight...”

“We’re inviting you all to our wedding properly,” said Maxwell with a grin. “In two months time, Sabrina’s going to be stuck with me forever.”

I nudged him gently in the ribs. “Maxwell, I’m already stuck with you forever. Getting married just gives us a piece of paper and an opportunity to feed all our friends cake.”

Maxwell beamed and stuck his face into the apple bobbing tub, emerging triumphantly moments later with an apple clasped between his teeth. Behind us, cameras clicked as some of the attending press took photos.

He took the apple out of his mouth and took a large bite. “Your turn…”

I groaned. “I wore red lipstick. This is going to end badly.”

Before I was able to submerge my face in water, Savannah, Bertrand and Bartie made their way toward us. Bartie was holding a plush apple which he cheerfully toddled over to show Drake. 

“It’s good to see you!” Savannah said, wrapping Maxwell and I in a hug. “Did you have a nice time in Valtoria?” 

Maxwell and I exchanged a brief smile. We hadn’t told anyone about Liam’s imminent announcement.

“We had an amazing time,” said Maxwell. “Lots of nature.”

“We’ll all have to go hiking again soon,” said Savannah with a smile. She turned to her fiancé. “You and Bartie should come with us next time!”

“Err,” said Bertrand, pulling at his collar slightly. “Yes, absolutely. I can’t wait.”

“How are you enjoying the Festival?” Maxwell asked, bending down to give his nephew a hug. 

Bertrand sighed. “I hope as the event goes on the attendees will begin to relax."

My phone buzzed with a message. “Sorry, folks,” I said apologetically. “Got to go make an announcement.”

“What announcement?” Bertrand asked in confusion. Maxwell and I just grinned at him and made our way toward Liam. 

***

Liam stepped onto a raised stage. The assembled press were ready with cameras and microphones for whatever he was about to say. 

He smiled out at the crowd. “Thank you everyone for attending today. The Five Kingdoms Festival has long been a symbol of Cordonian resilience and unity. In light of recent tragic events, I believe it’s more important than ever to remember the ties that hold us together. We will bring the perpetrators of this devastating attack to justice, and we will not allow them to divide the country that we love. Now, I would like to share some news with the Cordonian people…"

Liam made the announcement, and I stepped up to join him on stage. I put on my most dignified smile for the many flashbulbs going off amongst the crowd. 

Donnie Brine from CBC was first to ask a question. “Duchess Sabrina, that was an extremely brave thing you did. How do you feel about becoming the Duchess of Valtoria?"

I smiled. “I love Valtoria, and I’m looking forward to learning more about the region and its people. I am very excited to build my home there with my fiancé, Lord Maxwell Beaumont.”

There was another round of excited camera flashes. 

Donnie grinned. “Congratulations! When are you two thinking of tying the knot?” 

“In two months time at the Bossina cathedral.”

Ana was next to ask a question. She gave me a wry raise of her eyebrows. “ _Duchess_ Sabrina, firstly let me offer you my congratulations. Secondly, as a relative newcomer to the court, do you think you’re ready to shoulder the responsibility of a duchy?”

I nodded thoughtfully, keen to show that I was taking my new role seriously. “This is a great honour, and I am extremely grateful to King Liam and Queen Madeleine. I am fully prepared to shoulder my new responsibilities. I might be relatively new to Cordonia, but I’ve been through a lot during my time here. Whatever obstacles being a duchess has in store, I’ll face them just like I’ve faced everything else.”

“Ana, I think she’s got me rooting for her,” said Donnie with a smile.

“Indeed,” said Ana. “I look forward to seeing what you do with your new station, _Duchess_ Sabrina.”

“So do I,” said Liam with a warm smile. “Now, let us all enjoy the Festival.”

As I stepped off the stage, I looked around for peoples’ reactions. Maxwell, Hana and Savannah were beaming from the front row. Olivia had joined them and was _almost_ smiling. Drake looked subtly impressed, and Bertrand had his mouth open in astonishment.

I spotted Madeleine toward the back of the crowd. Clearly she _had_ made it to the event. She looked uncharacteristically ruffled. Her outfit was slightly creased, and she was obviously tired. I wondered what had delayed her. Madeleine usually lived and died by her schedule. 

***

I made my way over to join my friends and fiancé. 

Hana immediately pulled me into a hug. “I knew Madeleine and Liam had asked you. I’m so glad you said yes! You’ll do a brilliant job!”

“Thanks, Hana,” I said, squeezing her tightly back. 

“Congratulations, Brooks,” said Drake with a smile. 

“Cheers, Drake.”

“So _this_ is why you two were in Valtoria for so long!” Savannah said happily. Her face fell slightly. “We’re going to miss you both at Ramsford though.”

“Got to expand the Beaumont empire,” Maxwell replied with a grin. “You know we’ll be back to visit lots though.” He turned to his brother. “How do you feel about not being the only Duke in the family?”

Bertrand just smiled. “I am very happy for you both. Sabrina, if anyone has proven themselves worthy of this responsibility, it’s you.”

“Thank you, Bertrand,” I said gratefully. "That means a lot."

"Welcome to the club," said Olivia with a smirk. "I'm glad Liam's given you a nice starter duchy. I'm not sure you could handle somewhere with more bite."

I snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Olivia."

“You’ve got incoming,” Maxwell whispered. "Angry boss imminent."

Ana and Ali were making their way over to us, Maxwell and I moved to greet them. 

“As resignations go, that was rather dramatic, Brooks,” said Ana with a raised eyebrow.

I felt a twinge of guilt. “Sorry, Ana, but I had to wait for King Liam’s public announcement. I’m sure I can still write you the occasional piece.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Ali shook her head, obviously impressed. “You lucky, badass bitch. I can’t believe you saved Queen Madeleine!”

“It was definitely an intense night,” I said, thinking back to that horrible evening with a small shudder. I still didn't feel like I deserved the award I'd been given, but I'd committed to accepting it gratefully.

Ana looked meaningfully between me and Maxwell. “So, engagement photos?”

“Absolutely,” said Maxwell cheerfully. “Why don’t you come and take some at Valtoria?”

Ana nodded thoughtfully. “Hmm, life at home with the new Duchess and future Duke. I like it.”

***

As the Festival wore on, Drake pulled me and Maxwell aside. “Fancy a drink without apples in it?” It was obvious that he wanted a chance to speak to us privately.

“Absolutely."

“Let’s do it,” said Maxwell. 

We followed him to a small study that I presumed, based on the decor, was Drake's man cave. There were fishing poles hanging from the walls and a stack of books with titles like _Outdoor Survival in Sub-zero Temperatures_ and _How to Beat Bears._ Drake poured out three measures of whiskey, handing one to each of us. 

“How’s Kiara?” Maxwell asked gently.

Drake sighed. “She’s struggling, but she’s got good people around her." His expression darkened. "I hope we catch that bastard Anton soon. He's hurt too many people that I care about. Liam's throwing everything he can at this damn investigation, and they still can't find him."

"How's Liam doing?" I asked anxiously. 

“I’m worried about him, Brooks. I think he’s struggling with it all.”

“He wants to speak to me tomorrow,” said Maxwell. “He said he wants to compare some childhood memories.”

Drake nodded. “He spoke to me and Olivia too. It’s all about the reopening of the investigation into his mother’s death.”

“Something related to her death turned up during the repairs?” I asked quietly.

Drake quickly double-checked that the study door was securely closed. “This can't go any further than us."

Maxwell and I both nodded. 

Drake ran a hand through his hair. "While they were ensuring the structural integrity of the Palace after the bombing, they carried out a full survey.” He took a swig of his whiskey. “Anyway, they identified a secret passage accessible from Liam’s mom’s chambers. Liam didn’t know anything about it, and given it clearly hadn’t been touched since the night Queen Eleanor died, Constantine didn’t either.”

“And they found something to do with her murder?” Maxwell asked sadly.

Drake's expression was grim. “Yeah, they found the cup used to poison her. It was never found during the official inquest, and now we know why.”

“Can the King’s Guard test the goblet and science their way into figuring out what poisoned her?” Maxwell asked curiously. 

“They think it was the cup itself," Drake said wearily. "Something to do with a reaction between the metal and a specific chemical hidden in the bottom of the goblet.”

Maxwell gave a low whistle. “Devious!”

“So whoever killed Queen Eleanor was the person who gave her the goblet?” I asked.

Drake nodded. “Now Liam’s trying to figure out who the hell gave it to her."

“God, poor Liam,” said Maxwell. “He’s had a hellish few months.”

Drake nodded. “He’s not in a good way. It’s just been blow after blow for him since the attack on the orchard.”

“Is there anything we can do?” I asked sadly. I hated knowing that Liam was suffering. It felt unfair that his reign had been so marred by tragedy.

Drake gave me a reassuring smile. “You’re already helping. He’s really happy you’ve agreed to become the Duchess of Valtoria. Just being there for him will mean a lot to him.” He finished his whiskey and poured another. “I think we need to ensure that he still has some fun. We need to make sure he occasionally takes his mind off--” Drake stopped talking as we heard footsteps approaching. 

Liam stepped into the room. “Here you all are!” He was smiling, but he looked burdened and weary.

“Whiskey, Liam?” Drake asked.

“Definitely.”

“Are you happy with how the event went, Liam?” I asked.

He nodded. "Overall, yes. The atmosphere definitely improved in the afternoon." He looked at me gratefully. "I think the announcement helped to raise the mood. Thank you, Sabrina."

I shrugged. "It was all you, Liam. I'm just excited to take on my new role."

He gratefully touched my arm, accepting a glass of whiskey from Drake. "I'm glad you're all staying for a few days. It will make the place less gloomy."

“Let’s go out tonight after dinner!” Maxwell suggested enthusiastically. “I think we all deserve some fun.”

“And a dance floor?” I asked with a smile.

Maxwell grinned. “Never hurts!”

Liam opened his mouth to politely decline, but instead he smiled. “You know... maybe that’s not a bad idea after all. I’ll handle the security arrangements with Bastien.”

“Make sure Bastien picks a good club!” Maxwell said anxiously. “Nowhere that Bertrand would choose. I don’t want to go anywhere with a string quartet. I’ve tried breakdancing to the Goldberg Variations and it really doesn’t work.” 

“Why don’t you come and discuss logistics with us?” Liam suggested with a smile.

The two of them set off together. It was a huge relief to see them back on friendly terms.

***

After dinner we all bundled into a limo and travelled to the club that Liam and Bastien had agreed on. Bertrand originally intended to stay at the Palace with Bartie, but Leo and Katie offered to babysit. Madeleine had declined to join us. It occurred to me that she might be pregnant. _That would explain her mysterious appointment._

We stepped into thumping music and flashing lights. I gave Maxwell a meaningful look, and he dragged Bertrand, Drake and Liam to the bar. I slid into the reserved VIP booth with Olivia, Hana and Savannah. 

“So,” I said, looking around at them, “as you know, I’m getting married in two months time, and I wanted to ask you all a question.”

“Whatever it is, the answer is no,” said Olivia immediately. _No surprise there._

I pouted. “But I thought you’d love being on dog-babysitting duties.”

“Ask Penelope,” she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. _Ughh_. I knew etiquette would demand that we invite Penelope to the wedding, _but I really didn’t want to_.

I turned hopefully to Savannah and Hana. “Savannah, Hana, I would love it if you would be my bridesmaids?”

“Absolutely!” Savannah said immediately.

“It would be my honour,” Hana replied with a grin.

Olivia had her arms folded across her chest. “Why do _I_ get dog duties?”

“I thought you'd enjoy it." I rolled my eyes. "Olivia, I actually wanted to ask if you would be my maid of honour?"

She considered for a moment. "That means I'm in charge, right?"

"Technically, yes." 

She smiled. "Good. Then I'll do it."

I pulled them into a group hug. Olivia only resisted slightly.

***

I spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking with my friends. It felt like far too long since we'd all been out together. The evening seemed to be doing Liam some good. His smiles became more genuine and less forced as the night went on. 

As Maxwell and I danced happily together, his hands on my waist, mine around his neck, his eyes suddenly lit up. "Sabrina, I've had what _might_ be a brilliant idea."

"Tell me."

"We should throw an engagement party at Valtoria. It can be our first proper event, and it'll give us a kick to sort the ballroom out."

I grinned. "I like your thinking. I'm guessing this is going to be that rager you wanted?"

He pulled me closer. "Don't get me wrong. Our cathedral wedding will be _amazing_ , but I saw this as the ideal opportunity to have those jello shots." He grinned. "We should have it the same day Ana and Ali come to take those photos. That way we'll get awesome photos of the party, _and_ all your _Trend_ colleagues can come."

"Maxwell Beaumont, you might be a genius."

He beamed, pulling me into a long kiss. 

***

Later in the evening, Hana and I went to the bar to grab more drinks. As we approached the booth, I noticed there were two women leaning over the table. I recognised them with an unpleasant lurch. It was _Emily_ and her friend Cassandra. Hana and I took a tentative step toward the table so that we could hear their conversation. Emily was holding a drink in one hand and gesticulating angrily at Maxwell with the other. Cassandra was holding a large glass of Prosecco and seemed to be encouraging her friend.

“You creep!” Emily said, loudly. She was clearly quite drunk. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was staggering slightly on her spiked, gold heels. “You said you _weren’t a relationship person_ , and now it’s all over the news that you’re getting married! What the fuuuck?” Cassandra reached over to steady her as she almost toppled into Drake’s lap. 

Maxwell looked like a woodland animal about to be hit by a truck. “I’m sorry if I upset you,” he said weakly. 

“It’s not GOOD ENOUGH,” Emily said, banging her handbag on the table angrily. “I would make a _great_ Duchess.”

“He’s only a Lord,” said Bertrand matter-of-factly. “Marrying him wouldn’t make you a Duchess.”

“Whatever,” said Emily. “He’s a _Rat Bastard_.” She picked up her Cosmopolitan and threw it squarely in Maxwell’s face. Then she staggered off back across the club.

“Rat Bastard,” Cassandra repeated, yeeting her glass of Prosecco in Maxwell’s general direction. Most of it went over an indignant Drake. Then she caught sight of Liam, and her eyes immediately went wide with panic. “Holy shit, I’m sorry, Your Highness!” She dropped into a curtsy that almost became the splits, then dashed off after Emily.

Hana and I slid back into our seats. Everyone was sat in stunned silence. Dripping with alcoholic beverages, Maxwell met my eyes miserably. He was clearly on the verge of tears and obviously terrified of my reaction. I took one look at him and started to laugh.

“Sabrina?” He asked anxiously.

“I’m sorry, Maxwell,” I said through my laughter. “It was quite funny though.”

Savannah was laughing too, as was Liam. Drake crossed his arms grumpily. Olivia was watching the whole thing gleefully. Bertrand looked mildly perturbed, and Hana was smiling. 

I picked up a wad of napkins and started to dab my soggy fiancé. “At least it wasn’t piña colada this time. If you wash your face, you should be fine, but I think you owe Drake a drink.”

“Or several,” said Drake grumpily, dabbing at his damp, denim shirt. 

“Still, you livened up the evening, Beaumont,” said Olivia approvingly. “I need to start bringing popcorn when I come out with you people. I’ll make sure I prepare some for the wedding.”

"That is your primary duty as maid of honour," I said cheerfully.

“Are you okay, Maxwell?” Hana asked kindly. 

He nodded. “Yeah. Luckily it wasn’t a flaming sambuca... I probably deserved it.”

“So,” said Liam, tactfully changing the subject. “How did everyone find the Five Kingdoms Festival?” 

As the others moved into a conversation about the Festival, I leaned in closer to Maxwell, gently wiping stray drops of cocktail from his hair. “I’m sorry for laughing,” I said apologetically.

He smiled weakly. “It was probably quite funny.” He looked at me sadly. “Do you hate me?”

I tilted my head to one side in frustration. “I _love_ you, Maxwell. You really need to realise that I could never hate you.”

He still looked miserable. “But I’ve just publicly embarrassed the Duchess of Valtoria.”

I squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I think she’ll cope.”

“You’re really not upset?”

“I’m really not upset. Cordonia isn’t a huge country. We would always run into her eventually.”

He held my hand tightly. “It can’t be pleasant for you having my past reappear."

I shot a brief and meaningful glance in Liam’s direction. “I think it would be hypocritical of me to judge you for having a past.” I snuggled in closer to him, whispering in his ear. “You know, when we get back to the Palace I can keep you company while you shower...”

He finally smiled. “I could show you my favourite bathroom...”

I smiled flirtatiously. “I like the sound of that.” I looked around at our friends. “So, shall we invite everyone to our party?”

“Let’s do it! The first official Brooks-Beaumont Bash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're (sorta) back in angst town next chapter, so I tried to keep this one a bit lighter. I've realised the downside of writing/editing two fics at the same time is having to make sure Sabrina doesn't inherit Estella's sarcasm. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Emily by Carice Van Houten


	49. Lawn Gnomes and Revelations

You're so golden

I'm out of my head, and I know that you're scared

Because hearts get broken

**Sabrina**

In the weeks following the Five Kingdoms Festival, I moved into my estate at Valtoria. Maxwell was _officially_ living at Ramsford until after the wedding, but in reality his time was split between the two duchies.

One of the first things I did at Valtoria was scrap the dove sigil. Gladys was more than happy to assist in having the phoenix reinstated. The red and white duchy colour scheme was swapped for a bold red, blue and gold.

Gladys surveyed the changes with approval. “The ancient phoenix sigil of the house is so inspiring. It’s lovely to see it fly again.”

Maxwell nodded in agreement. “Phoenixes, gold trim, candelabras… by the time we’re ready for the engagement party this duchy’s gonna have _everything_.”

I spent hours debating a new house motto. 

“We could do something fun,” said Maxwell thoughtfully. “Or fierce like the House Beaumont motto.”

I raised a doubtful eyebrow. “Not sure I want to go for ‘ _The_ _Skies_ _Remember_ ’.”

“‘ _Watch out, or you’ll get swooped_?’” Maxwell suggested cheerfully. 

In the end we narrowed it down to three possibilities: ‘ _Ever Rising_ ’, the duchy’s traditional motto, ‘ _Jewel of the Earth_ ’ and ‘ _Forged in Fire_ ’. 

“Let’s go for ‘ _Forged in Fire_ ’,” I decided at last. “I think we’ve fought hard enough to get here. Our relationship was definitely forged in fire.”

Maxwell nodded in agreement. “Short but fierce! I love it!”

The ballroom was next on our list of home improvements. I sorted the furniture and furnishings. Maxwell handled the lights and sound system. He got a bit distracted in the process and ended up buying equipment for a home cinema and three random seven foot lawn gnomes, which he affectionately named Liam, Bertrand, and Drake. 

“Y’know, they’re a bit scary,” I said, examining them sceptically. Liam Gnome had a red hat and a fishing rod. Drake Gnome had a scowl and a spade. Bertrand Gnome had glasses and a blue hat. 

“What?” Maxwell asked in surprise. “No, they’re great!”

“I think they scare Gladys.”

Maxwell grinned. “That’s just because Drake Gnome’s eyes kinda follow you around the room.”

“Why aren’t they outside on the lawn?” I asked in bemusement.

“Sabrina, they’ll create great photo opportunities for the party.”

“Err, you do know Ana’s going to be covering this party, right? Do you really want us to be known as _the duchy with the seven foot garden gnomes_?” 

Maxwell just shrugged cheerfully. 

***

It turned out all of those Beaumont Bashes didn’t actually make Maxwell the world’s best party planner. He was great with creative ideas and less good at things like remembering to call the caterers back. 

“Yeah,” he explained sheepishly. “Bertrand did most of the actual planning. I just _made_ the party.”

“Mm hmm,” I said fondly. 

“Hey,” he said eagerly. “I’ll learn. It’s got to be in the Beaumont blood right?”

“Maybe it’s a good job we have Bertrand’s number. At the moment we have an ice sculpture in the shape of an apple tree, but no drinks.”

Maxwell’s face fell. "C’mon, Sabrina. We can do this without Bertrand. He’ll only gloat if we ask him for help.”

I climbed into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. “I have faith in us. We might just need to get better at list making.”

Gladys, who had appeared in the doorway, coughed politely. “Not to be presumptuous, Duchess Sabrina, but I’ve already considered options for the menu, decor and libations. I would be more than happy to share them with you.”

I smiled gratefully. “Gladys, I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

Gladys was quickly proving to be indispensable. As well as assisting with party planning, she helped me with projects on the estate. Work was underway to create a new park for hikers and picnickers.

I wanted the people of Valtoria to know that I cared about the region, and I wanted to make positive changes that would benefit them by promoting tourism. I didn’t want to give Liam and Madeleine any reason to question their decision to make me the Duchess of Valtoria.

***

The day of the engagement party, Drake, Hana and Liam arrived in advance of the other guests so that we could show them our changes to the estate.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and Valtoria really did look its best. I couldn’t help but feel extremely proud of my new home. 

“No Madeleine?” Maxwell asked when they arrived.

Liam shook his head. “Madeleine sends her apologies. I’m afraid she’s indisposed at the moment.”

Maxwell and I exchanged a quick glance. Madeleine hadn’t made any public appearances for a few weeks now. There were rumours she might be pregnant. 

Hana was eagerly admiring the outside of the estate. She was the only one who’d never seen Valtoria before. “It’s so picturesque.”

“Thanks, Hana. I’m already in love with it,” I admitted honestly.

Drake shrugged, ever unimpressed. “I still think it’s a bit excessive.”

Maxwell grinned and elbowed him in the ribs. “It’s okay, Drake. You’ll come to love it.”

Liam shook his head at Drake with a smile. “I’m glad mostly everyone likes it. I was worried it’d be a little overwhelming.”

I smiled gratefully at him. “Are you kidding? It’s practically my own castle.”

Specter ran out to greet our guests, barking happily as he jumped at their legs. 

Liam bent down to stroke him. “And it’s been approved by the cutest dog in all of Valtoria.” I noticed that Liam seemed more relaxed. He looked a little less tired, and he was smiling more. Maybe Madeleine _was_ pregnant. I knew that having an heir would make his reign more secure. 

“Come and see what we’ve done with the place,” said Maxwell cheerfully. 

“I’m excited to see!” Hana said, looping her arm through mine.

***

When we stepped into the hall, Liam stopped to admire the embroidered banner that hung over the ducal throne. 

“ _Forged in Fire_ ,” he said, turning to me with a smile. “It suits you, Sabrina. That’s one advantage duchies have over the royal estate. The crown’s motto can’t change to fit each ruler.”

“Do you approve of the changes?” I asked him tentatively.

He smiled at the newly-redecorated hall. “How could I not? I’m very happy to see you building a home here.”

“Thank you, Liam.” I met his eyes, they were warm and tender. I wondered what was going on in his head. For a King undergoing a political crisis and investigating his mother's murder, he seemed remarkably calm.

Gladys helped me lead our guests on a tour. She had a wealth of knowledge about the estate and its history. 

“This parlour served as a place for nobles to socialize. Lord Byron himself is said to have stayed here… and to have thrown up on that piano and passed out on that couch.”

“They’ve been cleaned, right?” Drake asked, glaring suspiciously at the furniture. Liam chuckled. 

Gladys smiled reassuringly. “The room underwent extensive renovation and repair after the Romantic era.” 

An hour later the tour concluded in the seventeenth guest bedroom, a room Maxwell and I hadn’t even visited yet. “This room used to house an extensive plushie collection,” Gladys explained.

Hana looked momentarily hopeful. “Please say Sabrina inherits the plushies?”

Gladys smiled ruefully. “Unfortunately for all involved, the previous owner donated the collection to a museum.”

Maxwell’s face fell. “Aww.” A moment later though, his eyes lit up. “That means that somewhere in the world, there’s a museum vault full of plushies! Grab my thieves’ tools. We’re going to pull off the greatest heist in history!"

“I’m not sure I want to be arrested for an attempt to steal plushies, Maxwell,” said Liam with a smile.

My phone vibrated. “Ana De Luca’s here to take some photos.” I smiled at our friends. “Gladys will show you to your rooms, then lunch will be served in the dining room.”

Drake shook his head in amusement. “You really have got this being-a-Duchess thing sorted, Brooks.”

“I had a feeling it would suit Sabrina,” Liam said with a warm smile, his eyes lingering on me fondly.

Maxwell glanced at Liam curiously. I gave him what I hoped was a subtle reassuring smile.

***

While Ali and Ana set up for the photo shoot, Maxwell and I went to change. I’d had a new dress made for the party with some assistance from the indispensable Gladys. It was a stunning red, gold and blue gown with a sheer, sparkling capelet. There was a high slit that made it suitable for dancing the night away.

Gladys came to check on me after she’d shown our guests to lunch. 

“How do I look?” I asked tentatively. It was probably the most ornate gown I’d ever worn. A tribute to my new house colours.

She smiled. “Magnificent! There is one more thing… I’ve been saving this for a special occasion, and today certainly fits the bill.”

Gladys carefully unlocked a dresser and took out a velvet-trimmed box. Ever so delicately, she opened it to show me a golden phoenix necklace with sparkling rubies for eyes. Small diamond droplets dripped from the phoenix's outstretched wings. 

“This is the traditional necklace of Valtoria. Only the duchess may wear it.”

I gently reached out to touch it, running my fingers over the rubies. “It’s stunning.”

I _very_ carefully fastened the necklace over my dress. It perfectly matched the colour scheme of the gown. _I_ _hope you approve of this look, Ana_ , I thought anxiously. 

Maxwell stuck his head around the door. “Sabrina, are you ready…” He whistled as he looked over my dress, moving over to admire the necklace. “Sabrina, you are on fire!”

“You’re looking pretty sharp yourself.” 

He straightened the lapels of his tux, flashing me an excited grin. “Ready for this? I think Ana’s keen to get started.”

I grinned. “Maxwell, as long as I’m with you, I’m up for anything. When we’re together we’re unstoppable.”

He leaned in to quickly kiss me. “Maybe _that_ should’ve been our house motto.”

I wanted to reassure him about Liam, but it didn't feel appropriate with Gladys in the room.

***

Ana greeted us with a smirk-smile as we stepped into the hall. “Duchess Sabrina. Lord Maxwell. We’re excited to run the first photoshoot of such a star-studded couple.”

Ali was nearly done setting up some lighting equipment. Ana took out her camera and examined us thoughtfully. “I’d like you to warm up by trying out some different poses.”

Maxwell scratched his chin thoughtfully. “So many different possibilities…” He turned to me. “How do you wanna do this, Sabrina?”

“Let’s keep it simple and pose like the cute couple we are.”

Maxwell grinned. “I think we can handle that.”

We stood side-by-side, smiling at the camera. Maxwell wrapped an arm around my waist. 

Ana took a shot, looking down to examine it. “An excellent start, but I think we can find something that feels more… _personal_. For shoots like this, sometimes it helps to delve into the relationship a bit.”

“Are you mining us for gossip?” Maxwell asked cautiously.

Ana smirked. “No, no. I just want you to get into the right mindset. Think about the things that brought you together. For instance, Sabrina, when did you know that you were in love with Maxwell?”

I considered my answer. I couldn’t pinpoint _when_ it had happened, just how my feelings had changed. “I knew when I realised that I couldn’t imagine my life without him. Being with Maxwell made every day better, and I wanted to keep that feeling in my life.”

Maxwell smiled. “Weirdly, I felt the same way about you.”

Ana turned to Maxwell. “And, Lord Maxwell, when did you realise that you were in love with Sabrina?”

Maxwell immediately blushed. “Well…”

Ana could smell gossip from a hundred yards away. “ _Well_?”

“Let’s just say ‘for a long time’,” he said quietly. He looked at me bashfully. “I mean, it wasn’t _exactly_ love at first sight, but I knew you were the coolest, prettiest woman I’d ever met.”

Ana raised an eyebrow. “Did you know how Lord Maxwell felt about you in those early days, Sabrina?”

I shook my head. “I didn’t have a clue.” I pulled Maxwell closer, beaming, and he moved to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Ana nodded. “There that’s perfect! Now, look this way…”

Maxwell and I shared one last affectionate look, then we both turned to smile at the camera. After we blinked away the flash, Ana showed us the picture.

“It’s perfect,” I said happily, kissing Maxwell on the cheek. 

He nodded. “We make a great team.”

Ana smiled. “You’re a very striking couple. Our readers are going to love this. If I hurry, I can get these photos into our next issue.”

Ana bustled off to make some phone calls. Ali turned to me with a grin. “I can’t believe this place, Brooks. It’s like your very own mansion!”

“You’re still staying for the party, right?”

“Try and stop me.”

***

A few hours later, once the guests were all assembled in the ballroom, Gladys announced us into the party. “It is my honour to announce Duchess Sabrina Brooks of Valtoria and Lord Maxwell Beaumont!”

The guests began to applaud. The room was full of familiar faces, but it was hard to clearly see everyone because of the flashing disco lights and dry ice from the fog machine.

I stepped forward to speak. “Everyone, thank you so much for attending our engagement party and my first official event as Duchess of Valtoria. It means the world to me and Maxwell that you’re joining us here today.”

Maxwell grinned. “I’m sure we’re all ready to get on with the party, so please join me and my beautiful fiancée on the dancefloor.” He winked at the DJ and extremely loud dance music filled the room. Meanwhile waiters brought out illuminated trays of champagne, canapés and jello shots. 

As the dancefloor filled up around us, I looped my arms around Maxwell’s neck. “So far, so good!” 

“Sabrina and Maxwell are really making this whole duchy thing work.”

“She and Maxwell are so cute together!”

“They certainly know how to host a party.”

Maxwell grinned at me. “I never doubted us!”

***

When the evening buffet was served in the hall, I caught up with Bertrand and Savannah.

“I love what you’ve done with the place!” Savannah said enthusiastically. 

Bertrand looked sceptically at a giant lawn gnome. “...Yes.”

I smirked at him. “You can take that back to Ramsford with you if you like, Bertrand.”

His eyes widened in horror. 

Maxwell bounced up to us, wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulder. “What do you think, Bertrand? Now Sabrina has the party master on her side, Ramsford had better be prepared to fight for the title of Best Party Duchy."

Bertrand smiled. “She may have the party master, but not the brains behind him. Good luck trying to top Cordonia’s finest parties with only one Beaumont brother on your side.”

Savannah chuckled, looking at the brothers fondly. “That definitely sounds like a challenge. I’m not sure I’m ready for you two trying to one up each other.”

“One thing Valtoria _is_ short on though is weaponry,” said Maxwell thoughtfully. “I couldn’t find anything to saber open the champagne with.” He looked at me seriously. “We _need_ to acquire some swords.”

I shook my head in amusement. “Something for your To-Do list.”

I kissed Maxwell on the cheek and moved over to the buffet table, joining Drake and Kiara. He had his arm wrapped gently around her waist. 

Kiara greeted me with a smile. “Sabrina! Your new estate is simply beautiful! And that dress!”

“Thank you, Kiara.” I lowered my voice. “Are you doing okay?”

She considered, taking a sip of champagne. “‘Okay’ is a relative term these days… but I believe so. I’m sleeping better, at any rate.” 

“I’m glad to hear that, and I’m very glad you made it.”

She exchanged a smile with Drake. “I knew any party thrown by you and Maxwell would be worth attending.”

I grinned. “I hope we’ll meet your expectations.”

Penelope came to join us, hand in hand with Ezekiel. “Sabrina! This party is amazing! I can’t believe you have a peacock-shaped piñata.”

“Wait, _what_?” 

Ezekiel nodded. "It's in the drawing room."

Before I could ask for more information about the mysterious piñata, Olivia tapped me on the shoulder. She led me away from the crowd to a relatively quiet alcove, surveying me with a critical eye.

“Phoenixes are the definition of indomitable. You’ve chosen your attire well.” She glanced approvingly around the hall. “And this decor would put an empress to shame.”

“Thanks, Olivia. How are you holding up?”

She laughed wryly. “As well as can be expected. I’m still trying to outwit my long-dead ancestors to find a way out of my marriage.” 

“No news on Anton?”

She shook her head. “I know Liam’s doing everything he can.” She sipped her drink. “I wanted to ask you something, Sabrina.”

“Go ahead.”

She looked at me curiously. “Why did you choose _me_ as your maid of honour? You and Hana have always been close, and Savannah Walker will soon be your sister-in-law.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Olivia, I love Hana and Savannah, but I think _we’ve_ been through the most together.” I counted on my hands. “You were at my side at Liam’s wedding. You came to support me when we confronted Tariq. You stopped me throwing a drink on Madeleine that night we went clubbing. You taught me how to defend myself, which _definitely_ saved my life the night of the Costume Gala. Oh, and we spent a horrible night at a safe house together.”

She suppressed a smile. “Hmm, when you put it like that... I suppose we are good allies.”

I rolled my eyes. “Olivia, say it with me... we’re _friends_.”

“I suppose… we’re slightly closer than acquaintances.”

“ _Friends_!”

Despite herself Olivia grinned. “Anyway, enough chit-chat. I want to see how Liam’s holding up.” She lowered her voice. “Any idea where Madeleine is?”

I shook my head. “Absolutely no idea. Do you think she’s pregnant?”

Olivia shrugged. “It’s possible. Liam does seem more relaxed, which is _odd_ given everything he’s going through.” She spotted him across the hall. “I’ll report back.”

Olivia’s vacant spot was taken by Hana. She pulled me into a hug. “Sabrina! This is an amazing evening!"

“Thanks. How are you doing, Hana?”

She smiled, but I sensed that she was tired. "Oh, you know. It's been a difficult time for Madeleine and Liam."

“I didn’t ask about Madeleine or Liam, Hana. I asked about _you_.”

She sighed, and I felt a stab of guilt. It was obvious that she wasn't quite her usual self, and I felt bad for not noticing sooner. 

"Can we catch up tomorrow, Sabrina? Just us?"

"Of course we can!"

***

**Maxwell**

Maxwell had thrown himself entirely into party mode. It felt like everyone he knew and liked was in one place, and somehow, _unbelievably_ , they were celebrating his engagement to the woman he adored. Oh, and there were jello shots. He had a _lot_ of jello shots, _and_ champagne, _and_ wine. 

He soon found himself performing a series of breakdancing moves on the dining table for a crowd of applauding guests. The party was definitely in full swing. The guests were happy, and someone had dressed Liam Gnome in a feather boa. _Who was even wearing a feather boa?_

As the evening wore on, he tried to find Sabrina. He only realised just how large Valtoria was when he tried to find his fiancée amidst a crowd of inebriated party guests. 

“Maxwell!" His brother hollered at him. "Conga!”

When he eventually escaped the conga line, he resumed trying to locate Sabrina. He didn't have any luck in the ballroom or hall, so he decided to try the grounds. Guests were scattered around the garden, sipping drinks and chatting. There was no sign of Sabrina anywhere though.

He was about to head back indoors, but he heard quiet voices coming from the summerhouse. Moving stealthily closer, he realised that it was Liam and Drake. Their conversation immediately caught his attention. 

"You need to tell Brooks, Li. She deserves to know the truth."

Maxwell remained as silent as possible, concealed in a patch of shadow. His chest tightened uncomfortably. _What did Liam need to tell Sabrina?_

"How can I possibly tell her, Drake? What kind of friend would that make me to Maxwell?"

Maxwell felt suddenly sick, and he didn't think it was the alcohol. 

Liam sighed. "My friendship with Maxwell is only just recovering from my abominable behaviour. He and Sabrina seem genuinely happy. I... sincerely doubt Sabrina still feels for me the way I do for her." His tone was forlorn.

It was Drake's turn to sigh. "I don't want to see Maxwell hurt, but I don't want to see you or Brooks hurt either. I know she never wanted to be your _mistress_ , Liam. But if she knew you were going to be free, things might be different."

Maxwell's stomach plummeted.

"She's the love of my life," Liam said quietly. "She's the only person I want by my side as queen."

 _Sabrina could be Queen?_ Maxwell's heart was hammering horribly in his chest.

"Then you should tell her, Liam," said Drake. "Secrets have never done anyone any good."

Liam lowered his voice. "I can’t tell her _why_ Madeleine and I are divorcing. It would be too risky if that information got out."

"Brooks would understand that, but think about it... If you don’t tell her, and she marries Maxwell, and _then_ finds out… That wouldn’t be fair on anyone, including Maxwell.”

“We should get back to the party, Drake. We shouldn’t even be discussing this here.”

Maxwell heard them stand up and move away. He pushed himself deeper into the shadows, but they didn't even glance in his direction.

He made it as far as the duck pond before he was violently sick. It felt as if his world was crashing down around him. In the background, the music from the engagement party played on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Golden by Harry Styles.


	50. Snap Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, you might wish to skip this chapter if you have emetophobia. There's nothing graphic, but just in case :)

_Those who don't try_

_Never look foolish_

_Dancing through life_

_Mindless and careless_

  
  


**Maxwell**

Maxwell wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His tongue tasted of a deeply unpleasant combination of vomit, champagne and apple jello. He stared miserably out at the black pond, the ripples on the water only making him more nauseous. 

“Maxwell!” 

He turned around upon hearing a familiar voice, quickly swallowing and running a shaky hand through his hair. 

“Savannah. Hey.” He did his best to smile as she approached, feeling relieved that the Valtoria grounds were illuminated only by strings of fairy lights. 

“I’ve been trying to find you to say goodnight,” she said cheerfully. “I’m going to head up to bed. I’m not used to all this partying.”

He plastered on a grin. “I hope you’ve had a good night?”

“Definitely! Unsurprisingly you and Sabrina throw an excellent party.” She tilted her head to one side, examining him curiously. “Maxwell, is everything okay? You don’t seem yourself... and you’re out here all alone when it’s your night.”

He forced himself to smile again. “I’m afraid I, err, overdid it on the champagne. I came out here to clear my head.” He realised that he was shivering despite the warm evening.

Savannah smiled. “Didn’t anyone tell you not to mix champagne, jello shots and red wine?”

“They did, but I _definitely_ didn’t listen to them." He gave himself a small shake. "I’ll head back to the estate with you, get myself some water before I head back into the action.”

Savannah nodded encouragingly. “Good thinking.”

They walked back to the party in silence. Maxwell carefully avoided Savannah’s curious glances. He knew full well that he was too drunk and unhappy to feign convincing nonchalance. 

_Liam's going to be free to remarry. This is going to change everything._ That was all he could focus on. 

“Have you seen Sabrina around?” He tried to keep the question casual, but her name caught in his throat. 

Savannah nodded. “She was chatting to Bertrand by the champagne bar.”

“Right…”

“Maxwell,” said Savannah kindly, “you should drink some water and spend some time with your fiancée." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I know this probably all feels a bit overwhelming, and the commitment must feel scary, but you love Sabrina. You’ll be a great husband.”

“Yeah,” said Maxwell sadly. “That’s it… the commitment.”

They stepped back indoors, the music thumping and the chatter of guests reverberating around them.

“Go and find Sabrina,” said Savannah, giving him a gentle push. “Drunkenly ruminating in the gardens won't solve anything.”

Maxwell nodded. “Absolutely. No more ruminating.” He managed a marginally more convincing smile. “I’m going to get that water and find Sabrina. Good night, Savannah.”

She gave him a pat on the arm. “Goodnight, Maxwell. Enjoy the rest of the party.”

He ducked quickly into the nearest bathroom, splashing cold water on his face and rinsing his mouth out. Gripping the sink, he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He looked about as good as he’d expected to: bloodshot eyes, dishevelled hair, aura of melancholy despair. 

“Come on, Maxwell,” he whispered to himself, hands balled into fists. “Just get through the party. You can worry about everything else tomorrow. If there’s one thing you can do, it’s _party_.”

He splashed another handful of cold water over his face, running his hands through his hair to try and tame it slightly. “Right, ready as I’ll ever be.”

***

He emerged from the bathroom, flagging down a passing waiter and grabbing two drinks. His logic was that, since he’d been sick, he needed to top up his alcohol levels. He figured it would be easier to get through the night if everything was slightly hazy.

With the first two drinks downed, he reached for two more. Champagne, champagne, shot, shot. Already things felt a little better. _Savannah had said Sabrina was by the champagne bar._ Sure enough, there she was, absorbed in conversation with his brother and Olivia.

“Hey!” She said cheerfully as he approached. “I tried to find you! My stupid phone battery died."

“I was in the gardens,” he said quickly, helping himself to some more champagne. “I was trying to find you.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, tried to kiss her cheek, missed, and caught her ear. He felt a pang of sorrow as he realised how nice she smelt, breathing in her familiar floral perfume. _She'll leave me when she finds out Liam's free_ , he thought miserably. _She'll be queen, and I'll have to pretend it's all okay._

Sabrina smiled. “Ahh, I was probably helping Ezekiel and Hana get Penelope to her bedroom. She ended up drinking two bottles of champagne."

“That would explain it.” He tried to ignore the fact he felt slightly dizzy. Maybe he needed to eat something. “I’ll be right back, just need some buffet food.”

Sabrina looked at him nervously. “Why don’t I come with you?”

He shook his head, helping himself to another glass of champagne. “No need. I’ll be back shoon! Then we can head back to the dancing floor.”

***

**Sabrina**

I watched Maxwell zigzag toward the buffet table, obviously _very_ drunk. “I’d better follow him,” I said, exchanging a brief glance with Bertrand and Olivia. “Make sure he does actually eat something that isn’t alcoholic gelatin.”

For someone extremely inebriated, he’d made remarkably rapid progress. After being briefly detained by Ana and Ali, I lost sight of him. By the time I found him, he was not eating but dancing on a large bureau, a crowd of partygoers assembling around him. 

“Maxwell!” I called up at him. “Don’t you want to eat something?”

He shook his head, dancing enthusiastically, if uncharacteristically clumsily. “Don’t worry, Sabrina, the beat will sustain me.”

“Umm.”

“Maxwell seems to be enjoying himself.” Liam had appeared at my side, watching Maxwell with an amused smile.

“Perhaps a little _too_ much,” I said, shaking my head. “I don’t think he’s eaten enough.”

One song ended and the next began. “Maxwell!” I called loudly. He either didn’t hear or chose to ignore me, launching into a series of breakdancing moves. Several of the guests had their phones out, recording him. I turned back to Liam with a sigh. “Any tips on handling him when he’s like this?”

Liam chuckled. “You know Maxwell. Short of turning off the music and switching on the lights, I think it’s best to leave him to get on with it.”

“I was afraid of that." I sighed, looking away as Maxwell dropped into the worm. "Anyway, how are you finding the party, Liam?”

He smiled, definitely seeming more relaxed than he had the day of the Five Kingdoms Festival. “I’ve had a lovely evening. I was just going to bid you and Maxwell goodnight."

"As was I," said Bertrand, appearing at Liam's side. "It's also time I turn--"

There was a loud crash. I turned to find Maxwell on the floor, having presumably fallen off the bureau, colliding on his way to the floor with a waiter carrying trays of shots. Bertrand and I rushed over, helping them both to their feet. Fortunately, neither seemed to be harmed.

"Are you okay, Maxwell?" I asked anxiously, as Gladys escorted the waiter away toward the kitchen. 

Maxwell nodded, looking slightly dazed. 

“I think you need to take it easy for a bit,” I said quietly. “Maybe come and get some food with me?”

“I’m fine!” He said unconvincingly. “It’s just slippy.” He patted the bureau haphazardly.

“The bureau is slippy?” Bertrand asked, sounding distinctly unconvinced.

“Yes," Maxwell replied peevishly. 

“Come on,” I said, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Don’t you want some chocolate fountain and fresh air?”

He looked at me almost sadly for a moment. I wondered what the hell was going on in his drunken brain. “I want to make a speech!” He announced suddenly. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Bertrand firmly. “Sabrina’s right. I’m sure you’d enjoy some food."

It was too late though. Maxwell had escaped my arms and sprinted off toward the DJ. I watched anxiously as he acquired the microphone. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” I muttered to Bertrand as the DJ turned down the music and shone a spotlight upon Maxwell.

“It does rather feel like watching the commencement of a Greek tragedy," Bertrand replied grimly.

“Hellooo, everyone!” Maxwell called cheerfully and loudly. The guests all turned in his direction. “I thought now would be a grrreat time to make a shpeesh,” his words were noticeably slurred, and his smile _too_ bright. It was like watching someone do an impression of Maxwell. I winced, wondering if I should try and stop this somehow. 

“I'm so glad you’re all here for the party." He looked around at the assembled guests. "As y’know, parties are pretty much all I’m good for. Soo it's great to have you here for my only achievement.”

Bertrand and I exchanged a worried glance, moving closer to the front of the crowd. I felt a rising tide of irritation. Why was Maxwell doing this? He was clearly in no fit state to say anything sensible. I hadn't seen him in this condition since he'd drunk the bottle of Moscato in Lythikos.

Maxwell continued his speech. “I think we can all agree that Duchess Sabrina is a wonderful duchess woman, with lovely eyes.” There was a ripple of amused ‘awws’ from the crowd. “She’s always been too good for me. Which is why I’m so…” but he trailed off, his eyes widening. I put my head in my hands, barely able to watch through my fingers as he suddenly projectile vomited over the slowly melting ice sculpture, Drake Gnome and floor.

Ana was already snapping photos, an amused smirk on her face. The other guests had sprinted out of the way. I felt my face burning with embarrassment, trying to pass my reaction off as amusement as Ana turned the camera on me. 

“For heaven’s sake,” muttered Bertrand irritably. “You’d think he’d know his limits by now,” but he immediately moved over to his brother’s side. 

I caught Gladys’s eye across the room. As she stepped forward to clear the area, I addressed the assembled guests. “Everyone, I think now is a _perfect_ time to move through to the hall for dessert.”

As the guests began to leave the room, I joined Bertrand at Maxwell’s side. “What's wrong with you?” I asked Maxwell wearily, pinching my nose to block out the vomit smell. “That was _not_ your finest hour.”

“I don’t have fine hours, Sabrina,” he replied, meeting my eyes forlornly. “I thought you’d know that by now.”

“Hmm,” said Bertrand. “I think we need to get you to bed, Maxwell.”

“Yeah,” he replied sadly. “I guess…”

“I’ll ensure this is cleared up, Your Grace.”

“Thank you, Gladys,” I said gratefully. 

“I’ll keep the guests entertained,” said Liam kindly.

“Thank you.” I gave Liam a grateful pat on the arm as he moved confidently toward the hall. I turned back to Maxwell. He was slumped on Bertrand.

“Liam to the rescue,” Maxwell said sadly.

“Maxwell, you need to go to bed,” I said firmly. “You’ll feel better for some water and sleep.”

“I doubt it,” he said, in little more than a whisper.

***

Bertrand and I managed to get Maxwell to the bedroom, stopping once when he was violently sick again on one of the house plants. _I was going to owe the cleaning crew so much overtime._

Maxwell sat down on the bed after reluctantly drinking a few glasses of water. Bertrand and I exchanged a worried glance as he lay down with a groan.

“It’s probably too much excitement,” said Bertrand quietly as we stepped outside the room. “You should have seen him on his twenty-first birthday. The portrait of our great great uncle Frederick has never recovered.”

“I’m not sure the spider plant will, either.”

“I’ll stay with him,” said Bertrand firmly. “You can’t both abandon your party.”

“Are you sure? I think he might be a handful.”

“I’m perfectly used to dealing with an inebriated Maxwell," said Bertrand calmly. 

“Okay, thanks," I said gratefully. "If you're sure you don't mind?"

Bertrand nodded. "I've already messaged Savannah to explain."

***

I felt a rush of anger and embarrassment as I made my way downstairs. Why had Maxwell drunk so much? He wasn't normally like this. I didn't even want to think what Ana was going to publish in _Trend_. 

Back at the party, the music was still playing, and the guests seemed happy enough. Gladys had naturally arranged for the ballroom to be cleaned, and people were already back on the dance floor.

"How's Maxwell doing?" Hana asked me, as we helped ourselves to chocolate strawberries.

I shook my head wearily. " _Very_ drunk. He's going to feel like hell tomorrow."

Olivia snorted. "Serves him right. What kind of an idiot gets drunk and throws up on a garden gnome at their own engagement party?"

"Olivia," said Hana reproachfully. "Maxwell was probably just in high spirits."

"I think Olivia has a point though," I said bitterly. 

"Maybe someone dared him to drink a tray of shots?" Hana suggested kindly. "You know Maxwell. He's never one to back away from a challenge."

"Hmm, maybe…"

Once the party had drawn to a close, and I’d said goodnight to most of the guests, I made my way to my bedroom. Bertrand was sitting in a chair reading by the bedside lamp. Maxwell was lying on his back with his eyes closed. Bertrand had clearly convinced him to change into some pyjamas. 

“Hey,” I said gratefully. “I’ll take it from here. Thank you, Bertrand.”

“I hope the rest of the evening went smoothly?"

“Yes, thanks." I gave Bertrand an apologetic smile. "Tell Savannah I’m sorry for keeping you.”

Once Bertrand left the room, I locked the door and sat down on the bed next to Maxwell.

“How are you?” I asked irritably. 

“Mmm," he replied with his eyes closed.

I quickly got ready for bed. Then I sat down next to him, removing my makeup with a face wipe. I could feel my frustration with him slowly evaporating as I looked at him. He looked pale, his brown hair dishevelled.

“What happened tonight?” I asked quietly, lying down next to him. He was lying on his side now, facing away from both me and the bedside lamp. “You don’t normally get like this.”

He didn’t say anything. I wondered if he was asleep, but the pattern of his breathing suggested otherwise. “Maxwell?” I asked again.

“Ughh,” he replied quietly. 

I sighed. “Are you okay?"

“Yeah…” he said weakly. “Sorry, Sabrina... I just really need to sleep.”

“Okay…” I turned the light off, sinking into my pillow. “I love you, Maxwell,” I said quietly. “Don’t feel bad about tonight. I know we’ll laugh about it in the future.”

He didn’t say anything. He just lay in silence, his back turned to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Sabrina's catching up with Hana. 
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Dancing Through Life by Stephen Schwartz.


	51. Emotional Distance

_I'm drunk in the back of the car_

_And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar_

_Said I'm fine, but it wasn't true_

_I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you_

  
  


**Sabrina**

The morning after the engagement party at Valtoria, I was hungover. Not ‘lie me down in a dark room, I never want to see light again’ hungover, but ‘give me something greasy and some coffee, stat’ hungover. I rolled over in bed to check on Maxwell. He was snoring heavily, his face pale. I couldn’t imagine that he was going to feel good when he woke up. 

I tried to get ready and dressed without disturbing him. I was just putting on my shoes when he gave a low groan. “Hey,” I said quietly. “How are you feeling?”

There was another groan. “Bad… _Really_ bad…”

“I’m just going down to breakfast. Do you want me to bring you something up?”

He shook his head, his eyes still shut. “Honestly? I don’t think I _ever_ want to eat again.” I crossed to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he flinched slightly from my touch. “Sorry, Sabrina,” he said weakly. “Just really hungover.” 

***

Gladys had arranged a breakfast buffet for the guests who had stayed overnight following the party. I found Drake and Liam sat at the long dining table sipping coffee and eating pastries. They both greeted me warmly. 

“How’s Beaumont doing this morning?” Drake asked. “I hear he covered himself in vomit rather than glory last night?”

“Very hungover.” I replied, taking a grateful sip of coffee. “I doubt we’ll see much of him before dinner.”

Liam shook his head in amusement. “Typical Maxwell.”

Drake rolled his eyes, pushing his plate aside. “Right, I’m going for a walk with Savannah and Bartie. I really don’t think Bertrand is encouraging that kid to get nearly enough fresh air.” Drake shook his head wearily. “He’s afraid of _crows_. No Walker should be afraid of crows.”

Liam chuckled. “I’m sure his uncle Drake will encourage him to embrace the great outdoors."

“Damn straight.”

Hana arrived just as Drake was leaving the room. She greeted us with a tired smile, pouring herself a large cup of coffee. “I thought I would miss you all,” she said, filling a bowl with fruit salad. “I can’t remember the last time I woke up this late.” She was clearly suppressing a yawn. 

I smiled fondly. “It’s only nine AM, Hana.”

Hana's eyes widened in surprise. “It’s later than I thought.”

Liam’s phone beeped loudly, and he turned to us both apologetically. “I’m afraid there’s a video conference with my name on it. I’ll see you both later.”

“No problem, Liam.” With a smile, he left the room. I chose to ignore the way his eyes lingered on me. I quickly turned to Hana. “How are you feeling?”

She sipped her coffee. “Very tired. How’s Maxwell?”

“Hungover and a bit weird.” I chewed my lip thoughtfully. “I honestly don’t even know if he remembers the whole speech-vomit incident. It almost feels kinder not to tell him.” I sighed, pouring myself another coffee. “I don’t even want to think about what Ana is going to publish in Trend.” 

“Nobody can say the night was boring,” said Hana with a reassuring smile, “and at least it was your engagement party, not the wedding.”

I laughed. “Every cloud.” I examined Hana thoughtfully. She was smiling, but she still didn’t seem to be her usual self. “Hana, let’s go for a walk after this. Try and blow some of the cobwebs away?”

She nodded. “I’d like that.”

***

Even though Maxwell had told me he didn’t want any food, I took some orange juice and muffins up to our bedroom, placing them on the bedside table. Maxwell had his eyes closed, but I didn’t think he was asleep.

“How are you doing?”

“Ughhh…” He didn’t open his eyes.

“I’m going for a walk with Hana, but I’ll have my phone on me. You’ll call me if you need anything, right?”

“Okay…” He said quietly. He didn’t open his eyes to look at me. 

***

Hana and I walked out into the forest, following the path of the river. Specter ran about us excitedly, barking at squirrels. 

After a while spent in companionable silence, I looked earnestly at Hana. “Is everything okay, Hana?” I didn’t want to interrogate her, but I also wanted to give her the opportunity to talk if she wanted to. 

She sighed wearily. “Honestly, Sabrina? No, it’s not.”

“Would talking about it help?” I asked gently. 

“I…” She trailed off, looking around forlornly at the picturesque woodland surrounding us.

“Hana?” I asked quietly. “Is this about the pressures of court? I know it must be really stressful there... with the threats from Anton and everything that happened at the Costume Gala...”

She shook her head sadly. “No, it hasn’t been easy, but it isn’t that.”

I stopped walking and looked at her anxiously. “Is it anything I can help with? You know you can always come and stay at Valtoria, right? If you ever need a break from court.”

She looked as if she was going to cry. Her brown eyes were starting to water, and her shoulders drooped sadly. “I don’t know if I can face telling you, Sabrina. I feel so terrible about it.”

I wrapped an arm around her as she started to cry properly, tears running down her face. “Hana, I have absolutely no idea what’s going on, but I hope you know that you can tell me _anything_.”

Her lip trembled. “You might not say that if you knew, Sabrina.”

“Yes, I would,” I said firmly. “We’ve both been through a lot since we arrived in Cordonia, and you’ve been right at the heart of everything! It’s not surprising you’re feeling the pressure.”

“I…” Hana sighed, taking a deep breath. “Sabrina, I… Madeleine…”

“What’s Madeleine done?” I asked immediately, feeling a rush of anger. “Is she bullying you? Being under stress does _not_ give her the right to treat you badly!”

Hana shook her head weakly. “Oh, Sabrina, it isn’t that.” She took another deep breath. “Madeleine and I are lovers.”

I stared at Hana in silent astonishment, my eyes blinking comically. “You and Madeleine are....”

Hana nodded. “We have been for a while now.”

“I…” I didn’t know what to say. My immediate emotional response was disbelief mingled with concern. _Madeleine and Hana?_ It didn’t make any sense to me. They were so different. I looked at Hana anxiously. “Hana… She isn’t manipulating you, is she?”

Hana shook her head emphatically, blinking back more tears. “ _No_ , Sabrina. I know that you and Madeleine have never had a good relationship, but she loves me.” 

I was utterly confused. “Hana, are you in love with Madeleine?”

Hana wiped at her eyes. “I think so. My feelings for her developed so slowly that it took me a long time to realise how I felt about her. I just feel so terrible, because she’s married.”

“Does Liam know?” I asked quietly.

Hana nodded. “I think he suspects, but you know Liam. He’s too kind to say anything.” Hana started to cry again. “I feel so guilty though. He’s always been nothing but good to me, and I’m having an affair with his wife.”

I put my arm around her again. “Hana, you know Madeleine and Liam don’t have feelings for each other, right?” I swallowed, feeling myself blush. “It’s hardly a secret he hoped I’d continue my relationship with him. I really don’t think Liam would be angry about Madeleine having a lover.”

Hana sniffed sadly. “It’s not just the guilt though,” she looked around miserably at our surroundings, concern etched on her face. “Something’s going on with Madeleine, and she won't tell me what, but she’s clearly miserable.”

“Is that the real reason she isn’t here?”

Hana nodded. “In the last month she’s left court several times, and she won’t tell me where she’s going or who she’s seeing.”

“Could she be pregnant?” I asked gently.

“That’s what I assumed at first, but I can’t understand why she wouldn’t just tell me. She used to tell me everything.”

“Hana,” I said quietly, trying to choose my words carefully. “Are you sure that Madeleine has your best interests at heart? It’s just... I know how she treated you on her engagement tour… The way she lied about having a chocolate allergy…”

A familiar steeliness came over Hana. The same one that had emerged when she’d confronted her father in Shanghai. She didn’t look angry, but her expression was resolute. “I know that you care about me, Sabrina, but I know my own mind, and I know Madeleine’s heart.” Hana sighed. “It’s true that in the past she wasn’t always a good person, or even a kind person, but she’s changed during her time as Queen. She really does love Cordonia, and she really cares about me.”

I felt a stab of remorse. “I’m sorry, Hana. If Madeleine makes you happy... I have no right to question your relationship.”

Hana pulled me into a hug. “Thank you, Sabrina,” she whispered into my shoulder. “I was so scared you’d hate me.”

I hugged her tightly back. “I could never hate you.”

She looked at me anxiously. “What should I do about Madeleine’s strange behaviour?”

“I guess you just have to trust that she’ll tell you what’s going on when she’s ready,” I said thoughtfully. “It might just take a while. Madeleine really doesn’t strike me as someone in touch with her emotions.”

Hana smiled weakly. “I think that’s fair to say.” She looked at me tentatively. “Sabrina, is it okay if we don’t tell Maxwell? Madeleine’s terrified about people finding out and it causing a scandal.”

I gave Hana’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry, I won’t say a word.”

As we walked back to the estate, I felt like the worst friend ever. First I’d been oblivious to Drake’s feelings for Kiara, and now this. Olivia was probably going to announce at any moment that her one true love was Lord Neville.

***

Maxwell was adamant that he didn’t feel well enough to come down and eat dinner with our guests that evening. He’d showered and dressed but was lying on the bed, the curtains drawn to keep the room dark, his eyes closed. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any food?”

“I’ve been sick all day,” he said weakly. “Food is the last thing that I need.”

I looked at him uncertainly. “Will you be okay up here alone? You could at least come and sit with us?”

He shook his head, still not opening his eyes. “No thanks, Sabrina.”

I took a seat on the bed next to him. “Maxwell, do you want to talk about what happened last night?”

He finally opened his bloodshot eyes, looking at me sadly. “You mean me making us both look like idiots?”

“Hey, it wasn’t _that_ bad. You just got a bit drunk.”

“Yeah…” he said sadly, not quite meeting my eyes. “If you can call publicly humiliating myself _getting a bit drunk_.”

“Is that why you don’t want to come downstairs, because you’re embarrassed?” I couldn’t understand why he was making such a big deal out of this. He’d done plenty of silly things in the past. “Nobody’s going to judge you, Maxwell. It’s just our friends.”

He shook his head. “No, Sabrina. It’s not that. My head’s still pounding and I feel sick. I need some more sleep.”

I bit my lip uncertainly. I really did think that some company might be good for him. “You could pop down later after dinner? At least say hello to everyone?”

“Yeah… Maybe…” He looked at me wearily. “You should get going, Sabrina. Your court awaits.” 

Something in his tone made me anxious. He sounded almost bitter. I looked at him curiously. “Is everything okay, Maxwell? Has something else happened?”

He shook his head, his eyes already closed again. “I’m sorry. I think I just need a quiet evening in bed.”  
  


***

The next morning, Maxwell seemed to be feeling better. He’d been asleep when I got back from dinner, and rest had clearly helped with his hangover. He ate breakfast with our guests, only looking slightly sheepish when he took his seat next to me at the table.

“So,” said Hana cheerfully, looking warmly between me and Maxwell, “you’ve had an engagement party, and preparations for the wedding seem to be going well. Are you going to be having bachelor and bachelorette parties?”

“I hadn’t really thought about that,” I said, topping up my coffee. I turned to Maxwell. “Any thoughts?”

Maxwell swallowed a mouthful of toast thoughtfully. “We’ve still got time. There’s three weeks until the wedding. What do you think, Sabrina?”

“It’s definitely an idea.”

Savannah smiled. “You could have a spa day, Sabrina?”

“Or an overnight Lythikan ice-wolf watch?” Olivia suggested. “You spend the night in an observation hut on a frozen lake.”

“Rafting,” said Drake through a mouthful of scrambled egg. “You should go white water rafting.”

Bertrand glanced sceptically from Olivia to Drake before turning to his brother. “How about a wine tasting?”

Maxwell looked at me hopefully. “We could do this stag and doe-style, Sabrina. How about one party for everyone?”

“My cousin and his fiance did it that way,” said Kiara with a smile, “and it was vraiment one of the best parties I’ve ever been to!”

“Another party?” Bertrand asked in alarm.

“You could try and throw up on _two_ garden gnomes this time, Beaumont,” Olivia suggested with a smirk. Next to me, Maxwell’s shoulders slumped. I gently squeezed his hand under the table. 

***

In the evening, after our guests had left, Maxwell and I flopped in the bedroom watching a film. 

“Vegas!” Maxwell said suddenly.

“Huh?” I asked in confusion. 

Maxwell’s eyes lit up. “We should go to Vegas for our stag and doe party! And,” he paused dramatically, tapping on his phone, “we should get Olivia and Bertrand to organize the activities as best man and maid of honour!”

“You want a trip to Vegas organised by _Olivia_ and _Bertrand_?” I asked sceptically, “because that sounds like possibly the weirdest holiday ever.”

Maxwell just nodded seriously. “Think about it, Sabrina. Their clash of personalities will make for beautiful chaos.”

“You know there’s absolutely no way that they’re going to agree to this, right?”

Maxwell held up his phone with a triumphant grin. “That’s the thing. They already have!”

I shook my head in amusement. “This is going to be such a strange trip.” I snuggled closer to him, gently leaning in to kiss his lips before tracing light kisses down his neck and across the top of his chest. Maxwell shuddered, pulling me closer to him, and guiding my lips back to his. His hands moved to my waist, gently reaching underneath my top to stroke my breasts. I made a little mewling noise against his lips as his fingers tweaked and rolled each nipple in turn, his tongue eagerly meeting mine.

He rolled on top of me, his lips exploring my neck and collarbone, then suddenly he pulled away. There was a strange expression in his eyes, as he widened the distance between us.

“Maxwell?” I asked in confusion. “Is everything okay?”

He smiled, but his smile was a little too wide, and it didn’t reach his eyes. “Sorry, Sabrina, just feeling a bit dizzy. I’m just going to go and get something to eat.”

“Oh,” I said anxiously, “shall I come with you?”

He smiled. “No, it’s okay, I’ll be fine.” He kissed me on the cheek. “I’ll bring us back some popcorn.”

He quickly left the room. I watched him go in confusion, an unpleasant, anxious sensation prickling in my chest. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I’ve reached chapter 51/55 already 😱 Originally I planned for this fic to cover the events of TRR with a follow up covering the events of TRH, but I’ve been having second thoughts, because there’s (whispers anxiously) very little about TRH I like. So my second plan was to make this fic longer to finish it off properly... Anyway, I am going to write a second part, and set myself the challenge to work with the bits of TRH I do like. So this fic will still have 55 chapters and a second part as planned. I'm sorry for this long and pointless ramble 😂
> 
> Song lyrics at the start of this chapter are from Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, some dialogue and the plots of the Royal Romance and The Royal Heir of course belong to Pixelberry.  
> All though this is an AU fic there may still be spoilers for The Royal Romance and Royal Heir Series.  
> I don’t own any song lyrics at the start of chapters.


End file.
